Unbreakable Vow
by 21.Nightingale
Summary: [CHAP 10] Kyung Soo sedang menikmati senja yang cerah di bulan Agustus dan mendadak sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Ini adalah musim panas yang ke berapa? Jawabannya datang terlalu cepat, karena ya, sejak kepergian orang itu tanpa sadar Kyung Soo terus menghitung sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. BL. YAOI. [CHANSOO slight KRISHO, HUNHAN, & KAIBAEK]
1. Prolog

" _Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana;  
lewat kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu._

 _Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana;  
dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada."_

 _-Sapardi Djoko Damono-_

 **.**

 **Unbreakable Vow**

 **By**

 **Nightingale**

 **.**

Kyung Soo. Sosok sederhana yang menyimpan banyak kata untuk dibiarkan tenggelam dalam senyap.  
Dulu ia memiliki senyumnya, sampai ketika takdir merebut dunia kecilnya; membuatnya keruh dan buram, dan alasannya untuk tertawa menjadi lenyap.  
Pada suatu hari, takdir membawanya pada seorang laki-laki yang mampu mengembalikan dunianya.

—

Chan Yeol. Kecelakaan dua tahun lalu membuatnya amnesia total dan ia terlahir sebagai sosok Chan Yeol yang baru. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berpostur kecil dengan mata segelap malam yang selalu menarik perhatiannya.  
Chan Yeol merasa hidupnya sempurna, namun pertemuannya dengan sosok itu membuatnya merasa tidak memiliki apa-apa.

 **.**

"Kenapa kau terus berlari dariku?"

 _Agar kau tidak berhenti mengejarku._

"Apakah sangat sulit berada di dekatku?"

 _Sangat. Karena mataku selalu ingin menatap wajahmu_

 _ **.**_

 _Night's footnote:_

 _Hi. It's me, again, with the new story. Yehet!_

Ini _pair-_ nya ChanSoo, _yeah it's crackpair, I know!  
_ Akhir-akhir ini Night suka interaksi mereka yang _oh-so-damn-cute_ dan bikin gemes. Night tahu kalau CY suka make cincin, tapi kenapa harus _soundwave ring_ coba?! (Itu lebih romantis ketimbang _couple ring-_ nya sama Baekkie) Terus kenapa _couple-_ nya malah si D.O? Si Baekkie kan jadinya malah lari ke Sehun!

Oke, lupakan. Intinya ini FF ChanSoo _rate M._ Titik.

Buat yang sudah bersedia baca, ada yang bisa tebak alurnya gak? Ini pertama kalinya Night bikin _teaser,_ biasanya langsung _posting_ ceritanya.

 _So, how?_ Apapun komentar kalian, jangan sungkan-sungkan meninggalkannya di kotak _review_ yah!

 _See you in the real first chap next week!_

 _Night :)_


	2. What are we?

_Kaki-kaki kecil berbalut sepatu miliknya berlari memasuki taman dengan tergesa-gesa. Tanpa memperlambat laju larinya_ _, ia_ _melewati berbagai macam permainan anak-anak disekitarnya. Jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, perosotan, dan yang lainnya. Saat ini ia sedang bermain petak umpet dengan kakaknya, dan selama kakaknya menghitung sampai sepuluh dengan mata yang tertutup ia harus menemukan tempat bersembunyi yang bagus dan tidak mudah ditemukan oleh kakaknya._

 _Dan menurutnya tempat bersembunyi yang paling cocok adalah di dalam pipa beton yang ada di taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya tersebut. Tubuh mungilnya dengan mudah merengsek masuk ke dalam pipa dan duduk bersila disana. Napasnya terengah-engah karena berlari. Ia bersandar pada bagian dalam pipa, keringatnya yang mengalir di pelipis ia seka menggunakan keras_ t-shirt baby blue _bergambar beruang miliknya. Ibunya pasti akan memarahinya karena lagi-lagi tidak mengindahkan peringatannya tentang tidak bermain kotor._

 _Ia tersentak begitu menengar suara langkah kaki memasuki taman tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak kencang merasakan suara langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas, seolah sedang bergerak ke arahnya. Mulutnya ia tekan keras-keras dengan kedua tangan, takut jika tanpa sengaja membuat suara yang akan membuat posisinya ketahuan. Matanya melirik kanan-kiri dengan seksama, berusaha mengantisipasi kalau-kalau wajah kakaknya tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu ujung pipa beton tersebut._

 _Suara langkah itu terdengar sangat jelas, dan ia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pipa tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia sudah bersiap untuk melihat wajah kakaknya namun hingga beberapa menit berlalu apa yan dinantinya tidak terjadi juga. Tanpa sadar ia mengerutkan kening._

Loh, dimana hyung?

 _Merasa heran, akhirnya ia memilih untuk merangkak mendekati ujung pipa dan mengintip keluar. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah kakaknya memutuskan untuk mencari di tempat lain?_

" _KYUNG KETEMU!"_

" _AAAHHHH!"_

 _Suara itu muncul bersamaan dengan wajah yang dikenalnya dari balik beton. Tubuhnya tersentak kuat hingga kepalanya membentur bagian dalam pipa. Ia tidak sempat menunjukkan reaksi apapun karena rasa berdenyut di kepalanya sudah mengambil alih lebih dulu. Sedangkan sosok yang tadi mengagetkannya malah asik tertawa dengan suara keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya. Benturan di kepalanya sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras namun ditertawai seperti itu entah kenapa membuat hatinya sakit._

" _Hahaha! Wajah Kyung-_ ie _lucu sekali!"_

 _Ia merangkak keluar dari pipa dengan kepala tertunduk dan sebelah tangan yang mengelus kepala. Yang lebih tinggi menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat si kecil terus menundukkan kepala. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas ujung_ t-shirt- _nya. Sedang wajah anak itu tertutupi poninya yan mulai memanjang._

" _Kyung-_ ie, _kenapa?" ia bertanya dengan nada polos._

 _Perlahan, yang dipanggil Kyung-_ ie _mengangkat wajahnya dan mendongak agar bisa bertatapan dengan yang lebih tinggi. Betapa terkejutnya ia karena Kyung-_ ie _menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian tangisnya meledak._

" _CHAN-_ IE-HYUNG JAHAT. HUWAAAAA!"

 _Kyung-_ ie _menangis dengan suara keras dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Sementara yang lebih tinggi terkejut melihat wajah adiknya sekarang basah karena air mata._

" _Kyung-_ ie! _Berhenti menangis!" ucapnya panik. Ibu mereka pasti akan marah jika tahu adiknya menangis._

" _TIDAK MAU! CHAN-_ IE-HYUNG _JAHAT! KEPALA KYUNG-_ IE _JUGA SAKIT! HUWAAA!" tangisnya bertambah kencang._

" _Kalau begitu_ hyung _minta maaf. Mana yang sakit? Sini,_ hyung _obati."_

 _Sambil terisak Kyung-_ ie _menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Dengan sigap tangan sang kakak meraih kepalanya dan meniup-niup ujung kepala Kyung-_ ie _dan sesekali membelainya. Chan-_ ie _terus melakukan hal tersebut hingga isakan si kecil mereda dan perlahan-lahan menghilang._

" _Nah, sudah tidak sakit lagi kan?"_

 _Yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu._

" _Kyung-_ ie _sudah tidak marah pada_ hyung _lagi kan?"_

 _Kali ini Kyung-_ ie _menggeleng pelan. Respon itu membuat sang kakak tersenyum lebar, dan senyum itu tertular pada yang lebih kecil. Sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa seperti meletup setiap kali adiknya tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Maka satu-satunya hal yang ia ketahui untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya adalah menarik tubuh itu erat-erat ke dadanya seolah berniat menyatukan tubuh mereka._

" _Oh ya, bagaimana_ hyung _bisa tahu kalau Kyung-_ ie _bersembunyi di dalam pipa?"_

 _Kyung-_ ie _bertanya sewaktu mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Tangannya yang sedang digenggam sang kakak bergoyang-goyang seirama langkah kaki mereka._

" _Hmm, kenapa ya? Pokoknya tahu saja." yang lebih tinggi tersenyum. "Aku kan_ hyung- _mu, jadi aku pasti akan selalu menemukanmu."_

 _Mata Kyung-_ ie _terlihat berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?"_

" _Hu-um!" kakaknya mengangguk._

 **.**

 **Unbreakable Vow**

 **by**

 **Nightingale**

 **.**

 _I own this story except the casts, those damn perfect men are God's forever_

 **.**

Langit sudah berubah warna ketika Kyung Soo keluar dari gedung sekolahnya dengan langkah-langkah riang. Siswa lain di sekitarnya berjalan bergerombol, dengan gelak tawa mengiringi langkah mereka. Namun Kyung Soo hanya berjalan sendirian dan terburu-buru mendekati gerbang sekolah. Matanya refleks terarah ke jejeran pohon di dekat gerbang untuk menemukan seseorang yang bersandar di badan sepeda motornya.

"Chan Yeol- _hyung_!"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Apakah aku sudah membuat _hyung_ menunggu lama? Maaf, tadi aku harus mengembalikkan buku ke perpustakaan dulu sebelum-"

"Kyung Soo," Chan Yeol memutus ucapan sang adik. "-aku sama sekali tidak marah, jadi tidak usah meminta maaf, oke?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk lagi. Chan Yeol yang merasa gemas langsung mencubit pipi Kyung Soo ringan sebelum mengacak rambutnya. Kyung Soo memasang wajah kesal namun hanya dibalas tawa ringan oleh kakaknya.

Malamnya Kyung Soo memasak untuk makan malam sementara Chan Yeol membersihkan diri. Tempat tinggal mereka hanyalah sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai satu dengan perabotan yang tak seberapa. Halaman belakang rumah mereka sama sekali tidak luas, namun Kyung Soo menanam banyak bunga matahari dan beberapa sayuran disana. Kyung Soo suka berkebun, dan akhir pekan akan mereka habiskan dengan membersihkan halaman belakang rumah mereka. Hidup mereka sangat sederhana, dan kakaknya harus bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup dan biaya sekolah Kyung Soo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyung Soo terperanjat. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Chan Yeol berdiri di belakangnya sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Kyung Soo melirik jam dan mengerti bahwa Chan Yeol harus pergi lagi untuk bekerja.

" _Hyung_ sudah mau berangkat?"

Chan Yeol mengangguk. "Aku tidak boleh terlambat. Kau tahu, bosku sangat menyeramkan kalau marah. Dia langsung berubah menjadi ibu-ibu penggerutu yang menyebalkan."

"Kau berlebihan, _hyung._ " Kyung Soo memasang wajah datar. "Kalau begitu pergilah, hati-hati di jalan _hyung."_

Chan Yeol memperbaiki letak ranselnya lalu melambai sebelum tubuhnya menghilang ditelan pintu.

Kyung Soo menghela napas pelan. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah objek lamunannya tadi. Sebuah bingkai foto yang tergantung di dinding dekat pintu rumah mereka. Isinya adalah empat manusia berbeda usia. Sepasang orang dewasa dan dua anak kecil. Mereka semua tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan latar pantai dan matahari senja.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku merindukan kalian…" suaranya tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, namun entah kenapa terdengar begitu nyaring di ruang tengah rumah kecil tersebut.

…

Chan Yeol membuka pintu rumahnya sepelan mungkin. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara yang bisa membangunkan seseorang yang sedang terlelap di dalam sana. Chan Yeol menyampirkan jaketnya lalu melangkah mendekati sofa. Seperti yang diduganya, Kyung Soo akan menunggu kepulangannya sambil berbaring di sofa kecil itu sambil membaca sebuah novel yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan di sekolah. Benak Chan Yeol bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyung Soo akan kehilangan fokusnya sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Chan Yeol memungut novel yang tergeletak di atas karpet usang mereka dan menaruhnya di meja. Atensinya kembali terarah pada Kyung Soo yang tampaknya sedang berkelana di dunia mimpinya. Lagi-lagi Chan Yeol tersenyum menerka-nerka apa yang kiranya ada di dalam mimpi adiknya. Mungkin saja anak itu sedang berlari-larian di sebuah ladang yang dipenuhi bunga matahari, atau sedang berdiri di bawah hujan seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu, atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain. Ia tidak pernah mengatakannya, namun Chan Yeol sangat suka melihat wajah Kyung Soo yang sedang tertidur. Dimata Chan Yeol anak itu tak ubahnya seorang malaikat suci, hanya saja tidak ada sayap putih di punggungnya. Malaikat yang membuat Chan Yeol masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

Chan Yeol membawa Kyung Soo ke dalam gendongannya kemudian melangkah menuju satu-satunya kamar tidur di rumah mereka. Ia meletakkan tubuh Kyung Soo disalah satu sisi tempat tidur dan ikut berbaring di sisi yang satunya. Chan Yeol masih asik memandang sang adik ketika tiba-tiba Kyung Soo mengubah posisi menjadi menyamping dan membuka matanya.

"Selamat datang, _hyung."_ Kyung Soo menyapa dengan suara mengantuk.

"Maaf sudah membangunkanmu."

Kyung Soo menggeleng. "Aku tidak benar-benar tidur. _Hyung_ tahu aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian."

Seperti gerak otomatis, Chan Yeol langsung merentangkan tangannya begitu melihat Kyung Soo merengsek mendekatinya. Sebelah lengannya menjadi bantal Kyung Soo sementara yang satunya mendekap pundak kecil sang adik.

"Kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah. Ini sudah tengah malam."

Kyung Soo mengangguk-angguk kecil di dada Chan Yeol. Ia menguap sebentar, memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, lalu memeluk pinggang Chan Yeol lebih erat.

"Selamat tidur, _hyung._ Aku menyayangimu." Gumamnya disela-sela kelopak matanya yang tertutup secara perlahan.

Disaat Kyung Soo benar-benar sudah terlelap, Chan Yeol justru masih terjaga. Sesekali tangannya membelai belakang kepala Kyung Soo atau mengusap punggung adiknya penuh sayang. Sedangkan Kyung Soo bergerak-gerak lucu dalam tidurnya, namun tidak pernah sekalipun tangannya meninggalkan pinggang Chan Yeol. Kebiasaan Kyung Soo sejak dulu adalah memanggil-manggil siapapun yang hadir di dalam mimpinya, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak diketahui olehnya. Chan Yeol menyimpan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kadang itu adalah teman sekelasnya, gurunya, atau kucing liar yang diberinya nama. Namun diantara semua orang, Chan Yeol adalah orang yang tidak pernah absen disebutnya setiap malam. Dan hal itu selalu mampu menarik bibir Chan Yeol untuk membentuk senyum.

Malam ini lagi-lagi Kyung Soo memanggil-manggilnya. Bersama dengan orang lain yang membuat Chan Yeol tersenyum pilu.

"Ayah, Ibu, _hyung_ nakal." Igauan Kyung Soo terdengar.

" _Hyung,_ Chan Yeol _-hyung,_ Ayah, Ibu…"

Chan Yeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Igauan Kyung Soo menariknya ke memori bertahun-tahun lalu, dimana keadaan belum berubah. Disaat kedua orang tua mereka masih ada dan mereka tinggal di rumah yang sangat layak di Busan. Saat itu hidup Chan Yeol terasa begitu mudah, dimana ia hanyalah seorang siswa SMP yang ceria dan senang mengganggu adiknya yang masih berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Dan hanya dengan sebuah peristiwa, semuanya hilang.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari acara rekreasi yang rutin mereka lakukan setiap akhir pekan. Dirinya dan Kyung Soo terus berdebat mengenai hal-hal sepele, dan orang tua mereka terus mendengarkan sambil sesekali menanggapi. Lalu tiba-tiba mobil mereka membentur kendaraan lain dengan sangat keras dan orang tua mereka yang duduk di kursi depan tewas di tempat. Kepala Kyung Soo terbentur kaca jendela mobil dan membuatnya kehilangan ingatan tentang kejadian itu. Dan tersisalah Chan Yeol yang terus merasakan kejadian itu seolah baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Namun Chan Yeol tidak keberatan, ia justru senang karena Kyung Soo melupakannya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat bagaimana wajah adiknya jika ia mengingat kronologi kejadian tersebut. Chan Yeol sanggup menanggung beban itu sendirian. Mereka tinggal di panti asuhan dekat rumah mereka hingga Chan Yeol lulus SMA. Chan Yeol membawa adiknya ke Seoul dan memulai lembaran baru. Harta peninggalan orang tua mereka Chan Yeol gunakan untuk membeli rumah dan membiayai sekolah Kyung Soo, selanjutnya ia menjalani hari-harinya bekerja di restoran sebagai pelayan dan sebagai bartender di malam harinya.

Dan selama itu tak sekalipun Chan Yeol pernah mengeluh. Baginya tidak apa-apa bekerja siang dan malam asal adiknya tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tidak masalah ia menghabiskan masa mudanya sebagai pelayan rendahan asal malaikatnya mendapatkan hidup yang layak. Apa yang Chan Yeol miliki sekarang adalah yang terpenting.

…

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut darmawisata ini, Kyung?"

Kyung Soo menoleh ke teman sebangkunya dan menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Oh Sehun menghela napas pelan, wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan. "Yah, padahal akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau bisa ikut."

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, ada Jong In yang bisa menemanimu."

"Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita bisa pergi bertiga, Kyung~"

Kyung Soo hanya bisa berekspresi datar melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedang memajukan bibirnya. Bukannya terlihat lucu, Kyung Soo malah merasa jijik.

Di sekolah ia hanya memiliki Sehun dan Jong In sebagai sahabat. Mereka berdua adalah siswa yang terkucilkan karena penampilan _nerd_ mereka. Jong In dengan _behel_ yang terpasang di giginya, dan Sehun yang wajahnya dipenuhi jerawat. Penampilan mereka sama buruknya. Seragam kelewat rapi, rambut rapat dan licin, serta kaca mata norak yang membantu penglihatan mereka. Terlepas dari penampilan aneh mereka, dua orang itu benar-benar memiliki kepribadian yang baik selain otak mereka yang berada diatas rata-rata. Dan alasan itu sudah cukup sebagai syarat berteman dengan Kyung Soo.

"Hari minggu aku dan kakakku harus membersihkan kebun kami, aku tidak bisa melewatkannya."

"Satu kali ini saja, Kyung~ ayolah~ Aku yakin Chan Yeol- _hyung_ tidak akan keberatan." Sehun masih berusaha membujuk.

Kyung Soo kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari buku catatannya ke wajah Sehun. "Mungkin dia tidak akan keberatan, tapi _aku_ lah yang keberatan. Hanya pada hari itu aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya, sementara dari Senin hingga Sabtu dia sibuk bekerja."

Kalimat terakhir Kyung Soo lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan, dan hal itu membuat Sehun tertegun. Berusaha mengerti perasaanya, akhirnya Sehun mengalah.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Balasnya sok acuh.

…

"Apa kau tidak menyesal tidak ikut?" Chan Yeol bertanya sambil mencabuti rumput liar di Minggu pagi itu.

"Tidak. Kenapa _hyung_ bertanya?" Kyung Soo balas bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bunga matahari yang sedang ia siram.

"Aku kira kau ingin pergi bersama teman-temanmu."

"Itu bukan kegiatan wajib, _hyung._ Acara itu hanya menghabiskan uang saja."

Chan Yeol tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di sebelah Kyung Soo dengan cengiran lebarnya seperti biasa.

"Aaah, aku tahu. Pasti kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan kakakmu yang tampan ini kan? Ya kan? Ya kan?"

Kyung Soo membalas cengiran Chan Yeol dengan dengusan. "Kau terlalu memuji dirimu sendiri, _hyung._ Jika sudah selesai, pergilah mandi supaya kesadaranmu terkumpul sepenuhnya."

Wajah Chan Yeol berubah manyun melihat respon adiknya. Kata-katanya mungkin terdengar ketus, namun semburat pink samar di pipinya tak bisa menipu Chan Yeol. Berniat menggoda sang adik, Chan Yeol menarik selang yang dipegang Kyung Soo dan mundur beberapa langkah.

" _Ya!_ Han Chan Yeol! Kembalikan selang itu sekarang juga!" Kyung Soo membentak dengan mata menyorot tajam.

"Oh ho ho~ kau sudah berani memanggilku dengan nama langsung rupanya." Chan Yeol menggoyang-goyangkan selang ditangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Bukankah adik yang kurang ajar harus mendapat hukuman?"

Kyung Soo langsung mendapat firasat buruk. Tanpa sadar ia mengambil dua langkah mundur sedang alarm imajiner di benaknya terus mengaung nyaring pertanda bahaya.

"Jangan mendekat, _hyung."_ Ujar Kyung Soo penuh ancaman.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Chan Yeol maju selangkah. Dua jarinya menekan ujung selang sehingga jalur keluarnya air mengecil dan tekanannya yang membesar mempercepat laju air tersebut.

" _Hyung,"_ Kyung Soo memperingati. "Jangan berani-berani melakukannya."

"Kalau aku menolak?" balas Chan Yeol menyeringai.

"Aku akan- aaah!"

Kyung Soo sontak berlari menghindari serangan air dari Chan Yeol. Menutupi wajahnya agar air tersebut tidak memasuki mata atau mulutnya. Sedangkan dibelakangnya Chan Yeol tertawa sambil terus mengejar. Mereka terus berlari berputar-putar di halaman rumah mereka yang sempit. Tanah yang mereka pijaki berubah basah dan becek, menciptakan cipratan setiap kali mereka melangkah. Pada satu momen, Kyung Soo berhenti dan berbalik lalu menerjang tubuh Chan Yeol hingga yang lebih tinggi terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh. Kyung Soo langsung menyambar selang di tangan Chan Yeol dan balas menyiramnya. Kini gantian Kyung Soo yang mengejar Chan Yeol.

Mereka terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit hingga keduanya kelelahan. Pakaian dan rambut mereka basah, bunga matahari yang mekar di sekitar mereka terlupakan. Keduanya berbaring diatas rumput hijau yang terlihat segar dan lembab. Sinar matahari pagi menyilaukan mata Kyung Soo, namun ia membiarkannya.

"Terima kasih."

Ucapan Chan Yeol membuat Kyung Soo menoleh dan menemukan lelaki itu ternyata juga sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Seolah bisa membaca apa yang dilontarkan Kyung Soo melalui matanya, Chan Yeol melanjutkan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memilih tinggal di rumah bersamaku. Aku tahu kau ingin pergi."

Kyung Soo berniat membalas dengan kalimat penyangkalan yang lain, namun ketika melihat bagaimana manik Chan Yeol yang berpendar terkena sinar matahari membuat Kyung Soo tanpa sadar mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"Aku mungkin memang ingin pergi, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan keinginanku untuk bisa bersama _hyung."_

Chan Yeol bergeser dan merubah posisi menghadap Kyung Soo. "Maaf karena terlalu sering meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah, kau pasti kesepian."

Kyung Soo ikut merubah posisi. Tangannya terangkat untuk membersihkan noda tanah di rambut dan wajah sang kakak. Aku mengerti, _hyung_ jangan merasa bersalah. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantu dan hanya bisa bergantung pada _hyung."_

Chan Yeol meneliti wajah adiknya. Dari kulitnya yang bersih, alisnya yang tebal, pipinya yang berisi, hingga bibirnya yang berbentuk hati ketika tertawa. Chan Yeol selalu menyukai bagaimana setiap fitur wajah Kyung Soo berpadu, seolah Tuhan sedang jatuh cinta ketika menciptakannya. Namun yang paling memesona Chan Yeol adalah mata Kyung Soo. Iris gelapnya yang melebar ketika kaget, berpendar disaat senang, dan berkedip lambat ketika ia sedang serius.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku punya seorang malaikat bermata bulat yang harus kujaga." Chan Yeol meraih tangan Kyung Soo dan menggenggamnya. Ia mengisi sela jari-jari Kyung Soo dengan miliknya, sementara matanya tak sedikitpun beralih dari sang adik. "Malaikatku itu sedikit ceroboh, dia juga rapuh. Tubuhnya sangat kecil dan tidak bisa tidur jika tidak kupeluk. Dia sangat indah dan berharga, jadi aku harus bekerja keras agar dunia kejam ini tidak bisa menyentuhnya."

Kyung Soo tersenyum lebar meski matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya selalu berdebar-debar setiap kali Chan Yeol menyebutnya malaikat. Chan Yeol selalu menjadikannya pusat dunianya, seolah-olah yang lain menjadi tak berarti kecuali dirinya. Sementara lelaki itu tidak pernah menyadari keindahan yang ada pada dirinya sendiri.

"Malaikat itu pasti sangat beruntung karena memiliki kesatria penjaga sepertimu." Suara Kyung Soo bergetar ketika mengatakannya.

Chan Yeol justru menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Akulah yang beruntung karena memiliki malaikat itu di sisiku. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat senyumnya atau mendengar suaranya saja sudah bisa membuat seluruh penat dan lelahku lenyap. Dan memeluknya membuat energiku penuh lagi. Dia seperti penyembuh bagiku."

"Kau menggombaliku terlalu banyak, _hyung."_

Chan Yeol tergelak mendengarnya. Ia menarik adiknya untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke dalam dadanya.

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal, aku hanya punya kau di dunia ini. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena aku senang melakukannya." Chan Yeol melepas pelukannya dan menunduk agar bisa bertatapan dengan adiknya. "Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah hidup sehat, bersekolah, dan terus tersenyum, tertawa, dan bahagia. Kau mengerti?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sekarang biarkan aku melihat senyum malaikatku."

Kyung Soo mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum sementara tangisnya terancam ingin keluar. Senyum kaku adiknya justru mengundang tawa Chan Yeol. Ia tahu Kyung Soo sedang berusaha keras menahan tangisnya dan tersenyum, namun hal itu justru membuat wajahnya terlihat konyol.

"Jangan tertawa, _hyung!"_ bentak Kyung Soo.

Namun Chan Yeol justru semakin mengeraskan suara tawanya. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat hasrat menangis Kyung Soo semakin besar. Ia berniat memukul kepala kakaknya namun karena tinggi badan mereka yang terpaut terlalu jauh Kyung Soo beralih memukul bagian lengan. Dan Chan Yeol lagi-lagi menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Jangan marah, Kyung."

Meskipun jengkel Kyung Soo tetap membalas pelukan sang kakak. Wajahnya ia benamkan ke kaos Chan Yeol yang basah namun anehnya terasa hangat.

"Aku membencimu, _hyung_." Gumamnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

Kyung Soo tersenyum, dalam hati mensyukuri keputusannya untuk tinggal di rumah. Bersama Chan Yeol seribu kali lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan acara darmawisata manapun.

…

Kyung Soo sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gedung olahraganya siang itu ketika namanya dipanggil melalui pengeras suara. Ia disuruh untuk menghadap wali kelasnya. Dalam perjalanan benaknya sibuk menerka-nerka apa alasan dirinya tiba-tiba dipanggil. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah kemarin ia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berada dalam masalah namun tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil sedikitpun. Ia menghadiri semua kelasnya, mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu, bersikap baik, dan selalu membungkuk setiap kali berpapasan dengan guru di koridor atau di halaman. Lalu di bagian mana yang salah? Hal pertama yang timbul di kepalanya ketika memikirkan dirinya mendapat masalah adalah sang kakak. Chan Yeol selalu berpesan padanya untuk menjadi siswa yang baik, dan Kyung Soo sangat takut jika dirinya sampai membuat kakaknya kecewa.

Kyung Soo mengetuk pintu ruang guru sebelum membukanya dengan pelan. Ia menemukan wali kelasnya sedang duduk bersama seorang wanita paruh baya di sofa yang dikhususkan untuk para tamu. Wali kelasnya, Ms. Yun, langsung menyuruh Kyung Soo duduk dan menjelaskan bahwa wanita yang duduk di depannya ingin bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu padanya. Kyung Soo menggulirkan pandangannya ke wanita tersebut. Tubuhnya terbalut gaun sederhana yang tidak terlalu menonjol namun dari gesture tubuh wanita itu menyiratkan bahwa ia adalah wanita bermartabat.

Wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya, Kyung Soo membalas kaku.

Wali kelasnya menjelaskan bahwa wanita cantik tersebut ingin bertemu dengannya, dan hal itu membuat Kyung Soo berakhir di dalam mobil wanita tersebut.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke sebuah tempat." katanya.

Mobil itu memasuki kawasan di daerah Gangnam dan berhenti sebentar di depan gerbang yang perlahan-lahan terbuka. Selama dalam perjalanan wanita yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Young Ah tidak mengatakan apapun sedangkan Kyung Soo juga tidak berniat membuka percakapan sama sekali. Kakaknya pasti akan menegurnya jika ia mendengar tentang Kyung Soo yang dengan gampangnya menerima ajakan orang asing. Namun hati kecilnya mendapat keyakinan entah dari mana bahwa wanita itu sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Sebaliknya justru terlihat sangat lembut dan penuh kasih saying, mengingatkan Kyung Soo pada ibunya yang sudah berada di surga.

Setelah melewati jalan dengan banyak pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya, supir menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah rumah dengan ukuran yang membuat mata bulat Kyung Soo membesar. Ia sudah sering melihat rumah besar sejak ia pindah ke Seoul, namun tidak ada yang seperti _ini._ Seolah-olah mereka sedang berada di dimensi lain. Pintu besar di hadapannya terbuka menampilkan banyak pelayan yang bejejer di kedua sisi pintu, mereka semua serentak membungkuk begitu wanita itu mengajaknya masuk.

Jika wanita itu menyadari bagaimana mata Kyung Soo meneliti setiap detail desain interior rumah tersebut, maka dia tidak mengatakannya. Penjelajahan Kyung Soo terhenti pada sebuah pigura yang panjangnya melebihi setengah badan Kyung Soo tergantung di dinding dengan bingkai bersepuh emas. Yang menarik perhatian Kyung Soo adalah sepasang manusia di dalamnya. Seorang lelaki dengan setelan resmi duduk di sofa, bibir lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sangat berwibawa di mata Kyung Soo, sedangkan di sebelahnya seorang wanita dengan surai panjang duduk di lengan sofa dengan tangan yang tersampir di pundak si pria.

"Itu suamiku." Wanita itu berdiri di sebelah Kyung Soo sambil memandang objek yang sama. "Foto itu diambil delapan belas tahun yang lalu, seminggu setelah hari pernikahan kami."

Kyung Soo menoleh dan menemukan wanita itu tersenyum lembut, pancaran matanya sarat akan kesedihan.

"Setiap kali menatap foto ini, rasanya seolah baru terjadi kemarin. Dia begitu tampan, dan aku sangat bahagia karena bisa mendapatkannya."

Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa wanita itu tiba-tiba bercerita tentang suaminya atau kemana arah pembicaraan ini, namun entah bagaimana Kyung Soo bisa mengerti perasaan wanita itu. Seolah ia sudah mengenal wanita itu sejak napas pertama di hidupnya, walau kenyataanya ia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama perempuan tersebut.

"Suami Anda pasti juga sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan istri secantik Anda." Kyung Soo berucap untuk pertama kalinya.

Wanita itu balas menatap Kyung Soo dan tersenyum. "Sayang sekali dia meningalkanku ke surga lebih dulu."

Kyung Soo langsung diserang rasa bersalah, ia belum sempat mengatakan apapun disaat wanita itu kembali berucap.

"Kyung Soo- _ya_ , maukah kau mendengarkan sebuah cerita tentang seorang anak?"

…

Menemukan Kyung Soo dalam keadaan terjaga adalah hal yang jarang bagi Chan Yeol. Biasanya anak itu sedang terlelap dengan posisi meringkuk seperti bayi di sofa, dan Chan Yeol akan menggendongnya ke kamar. Kadang-kadang Chan Yeol menduga bahwa Kyung Soo sengaja melakukannya agar bisa digendong olehnya, semacam cara terselubung yang Kyung Soo gunakan untuk bermanja-manja padanya.

Namun malam ini adalah pengecualian. Chan Yeol mendapati ruang tengah rumah mereka kosong dengan lampu yang sudah padam. Dan hal yang sama pun terjadi di kamar tidur mereka. Chan Yeol bahkan hampir mengira Kyung Soo belum pulang andai saja matanya tidak menangkap siluet Kyung Soo yang berdiri di dekat jendela dengan pandangan terarah keluar. Hal jarang yang lain adalah ketika Chan Yeol bersiap untuk menjemput Kyung Soo di sekolahnya, sang adik justru menelepon dan berkata bahwa ia sudah berada di rumah. Dari suaranya Chan Yeol langsung tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dugaanya diperkuat dengan Kyung Soo yang bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Chan Yeol sama sekali tidak perlu menyalakan lampu, ia hanya melepas jaket dan menggantungnya di balik pintu sebelum berjalan menghampiri sang adik yang tampak setia dengan lamunannya.

"Hei." Chan Yeol berbisik tepat di belakang telinga yang lebih kecil, hal itu sontak membuat Kyung Soo tertarik dari lamunannya.

Ia berbalik dengan cepat. Chan Yeol sangat yakin sedetik yang lalu Kyung Soo berniat memukulnya seperti biasa namun wajah anak itu berubah sendu, membuat perasaan Chan Yeol semakin aneh.

"Aku tidak mendengar _hyung_ masuk." Ucap Kyung Soo.

"Itu karena kau terlalu asik melamun sampai-sampai tidak menyadariku." Balas Chan Yeol, namun sama sekali tidak ada nada marah di dalamnya.

"Maaf." Kyung Soo menunduk.

Chan Yeol membalik tubuh adiknya hingga mereka berdiri dengan saling berhadapan. "Ada apa, Kyung?"

Kyung Soo mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat, cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Jangan berani-berani berbohong padaku karena aku pasti akan mengetahuinya." Chan Yeol melanjutkan.

Mendengar ancaman kakaknya, Kyung Soo memilih diam. Bukan karena ia berniat menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Chan Yeol, melainkan karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan pada Chan Yeol tanpa merubah segalanya, karena Kyung Soo berani bersumpah demi apapun, kehilangan Chan Yeol adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya selama ini.

"Hei, Han Kyung Soo, ada masalah apa?"

Kyung Soo semakin merasa putus asa mendengar Chan Yeol memanggilnya seperti itu. Manik hitamnya hanya balas memandang Chan Yeol yang kini terlihat khawatir dengan perasaan sedih luar biasa. Semakin ia menatap wajah Chan Yeol, kenyataan itu semakin jelas di matanya.

Chan Yeol sangat tinggi, sedang dirinya sering dikira anak SMP,

Wajah mereka yang sama sekali tidak mirip,

Iris mata Chan Yeol yang berwarna coklat, sedangkan miliknya sehitam batu obsidian.

Semuanya. Tidak ada satupun bagian tubuh mereka yang mirip, bahkan karakter mereka pun bertolak belakang.

Tidak ada satupun hal yang menandakan bahwa mereka bersaudara.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?!" Chan Yeol berubah panik. "Ada apa, Kyung? Katakan sesuatu!"

Pundaknya diguncang pelan oleh Chan Yeol, namun Kyung Soo tetap bungkam. Sedetik kemudian tangisnya pecah. Kyung Soo membuka mulutnya dan menangis dengan suara keras. Melihat adiknya tampak begitu terluka, Chan Yeol langsung memeluknya. Terakhir kali Kyung Soo menangis seperti ini adalah ketika mereka masih di sekolah dasar. Waktu itu Chan Yeol kesal karena sang adik menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih bermain dengan anak tetangga baru mereka. Saking jengkelnya, Chan Yeol berkata bahwa ia akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali selama-lamanya. Kyung Soo yang mengira kakaknya bersungguh-sungguh menangis selama tiga jam dan membuatnya jatuh sakit. Sejak saat itu Chan Yeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan membuat Kyung Soo menangis seperti itu lagi.

Namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Cara Kyung Soo menangis kali ini adalah sesuatu yang membuat tulang-tulang Chan Yeol melemas. Cara Kyung Soo tersedu-sedu mengiris hati Chan Yeol dengan cara yang paling kejam. Tangis Kyung Soo adalah satu-satunya kelemahan Chan Yeol.

Beberapa menit berlalu namun tangis Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Yang ada Kyung Soo malah semakin memeluk leher Chan Yeol hingga hampir membuatnya sesak napas. Akhirnya Chan Yeol memutuskan untuk menarik Kyung Soo –yang terus bergelayut padanya- ke tempat tidur sehingga mereka tidak perlu terus berdiri.

Disaat benak Chan Yeol penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang Kyung Soo yang terus menangis, kepala Kyung Soo justru penuh dengan penggalan-penggalan percakapannya dengan wanita tadi.

" _Anakku diculik bahkan disaat aku belum sempat menggendongnya, dan setelah bertahun-tahun mencari ternyata penculik itu telah menjualnya ke orang lain. Sampai disitu kami kehilangan jejak. Aku hampir menyerah, namun lima tahun yang lalu muncul berita tentang sebuah keluarga yang mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan yang selamat hanyalah dua anak laki-laki mereka. Saat aku melihat wajah salah satu anak itu, aku langsung yakin bahwa dia adalah anakku yang telah lama menghilang, dan aku kembali mencari keberadaannya. Hal itulah yang membawaku menemuimu, bagaimana menurutmu Kyung Soo-_ ya?"

Kepalanya terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada kakaknya?_

 _Bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu Chan Yeol bahwa adik yang selama ini begitu disayanginya ternyata bukan adiknya?_

Namun, diantara semua itu, yang paling menakuti Kyung Soo adalah kemungkinan Chan Yeol yang tidak akan menyayanginya lagi begitu ia mengetahuinya. Bahwa Chan Yeol akan meninggalkannya dan pergi seperti yang dulu pernah dikatakannya. Memikirkan hal itu justru membuat tangis Kyung Soo semakin keras. Tenggorokannya sakit, perutnya terasa teraduk-aduk dan kepalanya mulai pusing namun keinginannya untuk berhenti masih terasa jauh.

"Kyung _-ie_ , kau akan kehilangan suaramu jika kau terus menangis seperti itu." Chan Yeol berujar sabar. "Kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka jika kau menangis, dan melihatmu seperti ini sangat membuatku sedih. Berhentilah~"

Disela-sela isak tangisnya Kyung Soo berusaha bicara. " _H-hyung_ , k-kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hm?" Chan Yeol balas bertanya.

"B-berjanjilah… hiks, _hyung…"_

Chan Yeol mendorong pundak adiknya dan menatap ke dalam matanya yang membengkak. "Itukah yang membuatmu menangis sejak tadi? Bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

Walau tak sepenuhnya benar, Kyung Soo mengangguk. Melihat itu Chan Yeol menghembuskan napas dengan suara keras, dalam hati sedikit merutuki pemikiran adiknya yang menurut Chan Yeol tak masuk akal.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, tapi biar kutegaskan padamu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Memikirkannya saja bahkan tidak pernah. Yang aku miliki di dunia ini hanya tinggal dirimu, jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Bahkan jika besok adalah hari terakhirku atau kiamat datang, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri. Melindungimu adalah prioritas utamaku, dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Kau mengerti?"

Kyung Soo membiarkan setiap kalimat Chan Yeol merasuk ke dalam seluruh pembuluh darahnya, dan membiarkan hidupnya bergantung pada kalimat tersebut. Ia akan terus mengingat kata-kata kakaknya malam ini, sehingga kapanpun rasa takut itu datang maka Kyung Soo memiliki senjata untuk menangkisnya.

Tangisnya sudah berhenti dan efek menangis terlalu lama menyerangnya, namun Kyung Soo tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Chan Yeol tersenyum, tangannya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata diwajah adiknya.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita tidur. Aku yakin kau pasti mengantuk." Ujar Chan Yeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyung Soo.

…

"Han Chan Yeol- _ssi?"_

Chan Yeol baru saja keluar dari restoran tempatnya bekerja ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia segera berbalik dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan mata berbinar-binar terarah padanya.

"Y-ya?" Chan Yeol membalas ragu.

Untuk sedetik lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian sedikit membungkuk. "Nama saya Wu Luhan, bisakah saya meminta waktu Anda sebentar Chan Yeol- _ssi?"_

Kening Chan Yeol mengerut. Matanya menelisik penampilan laki-laki tersebut. Chan Yeol yakin ia tidak memiliki kenalan dengan nama seperti itu, dan wajah sosok di depannya benar-benar asing. Ia melirik jam tangannya, kelas Kyung Soo akan selesai tiga puluh lima menit lagi.

"Sebentar saja, ini hal yang sangat penting." ujar Luhan.

"Mengenai apa?"

Jawaban Luhan membuat Chan Yeol mengiyakan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

…

Ini pertama kalinya Chan Yeol terlambat menjemputnya. Biasanya Kyung Soo akan menemukan kakaknya di bawah pohon Akasia, bersandar pada badan motornya dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam dalam saku celana. Namun sejauh mata Kyung Soo memandang, pinggir jalan tersebut kosong tanpa sosok Chan Yeol. Ia baru saja berniat menelepon kakaknya ketika sebuah mobil berwarna metalik berhenti di depannya. Kaca jendela kursi belakang diturunkan, menunjukkan seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang, Kyung Soo- _ya?"_

Bersamaan dengan itu pak supir turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyung Soo. Pintu itu kembali ditutup setelah Kyung Soo duduk di sebelah wanita tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyung?" wanita itu membuka percakapan.

"B-baik…, umm…"

"Kau bisa memanggilku bibi Young Ah, walau sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku _eomma."_ Young Ah mengatakan itu dengan nada main-main namun Kyung Soo menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Memanggil ibu kandung sendiri dengan sebutan 'eomma' adalah hal paling retoris di dunia, namun Kyung Soo memiliki kasus yang berbeda. Beberapa tahun terakhir Kyung Soo hidup dengan gagasan bahwa orang tuanya sudah bahagia di surga, namun tiba-tiba seseorang datang padanya dan mengatakan bahwa orang yang selama ini membesarkannya telah membeli mereka dari para penculik dan memisahkannya dari keluarganya yang sebenarnya.

Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak membenci orang tua angkatnya, juga tidak menolak kenyataan tersebut. Hanya saja ia merasa bahwa ia belum siap menjalaninya.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu, Kyung?" Young Ah bertanya lagi.

" _Sphagetti_."

"Benarkah?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk.

"Itu juga makanan kesukaan suamiku." Sahut wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Satu hal yang membuat Kyung Soo sedikit bersedih, ayah kandungnya juga sudah meninggal, bahkan jauh sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan. Mendadak ia penasaran dengan sosok ayahnya.

"Seperti apa beliau?" Tanya Kyung Soo pelan.

"Dia adalah sosok yang sangat… menawan. Hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya pertama kali adalah matanya, lalu senyumnya, kemudian kebaikannya. Lalu tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta padanya terus menerus dan tidak pernah merasa bosan akan hal tersebut." Bibirnya membentuk senyum dengan pandangan mata menerawang. "Dia agak pendiam, dan orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya akan berpikir bawa suamiku adalah sosok yang kaku dan tidak bersahabat. Namun ketika kau mengenalnya, kau akan tahu betapa hangat kepribadiannya."

Kyung Soo ikut tersenyum. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa ayahnya berdasarkan foto yang dilihatnya di rumah itu.

"Apakah beliau juga suka bernyanyi?" Kyung Soo bertanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Young Ah tergelak, seolah pertanyaan yang Kyung Soo lontarkan barusan adalah hal yang lucu. Begitu tawa wanita itu reda, ia sontak menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Tidak." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum. "Suamiku sama sekali tidak bisa bernyanyi, suaranya aneh dan ia buta nada. Akulah yang sering menyanyi untuknya."

"Benarkah?" kini giliran Kyung Soo yang terkejut.

Young Ah mengangguk. "Apakah kau bisa menyanyi?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. "Y-yah…, aku menyukainya."

Young Ah tersenyum, bersamaan dengan mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan rumah Kyung Soo. "Kapan-kapan aku ingin mendengar kau menyanyi, bolehkan?"

Kyung Soo balas tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Young Ah melirik ke arah rumah Kyung Soo yang terlihat tidak layak. Ia memiliki rumah yang sanggup menampung lima puluh orang tanpa harus merasa sempit, namun anaknya justru tinggal di rumah yang bahkan tempat tinggal tukang kebunnya jauh lebih pantas.

"Kyung Soo- _ya…_ Bibi harap kau bersedia memikirkan tawaran itu."

Tatapan Kyung Soo meredup. "Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan kakakku."

Young Ah berusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya dengan mengulas senyum tipis. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, pintu rumah itu selalu terbuka lebar untukmu."

…

Mata Chan Yeol tidak beranjak dari lembaran-lembaran kertas dihadapannya. Ia sudah berada disana sepulangnya dari restoran, dan ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa posisi duduknya tidak berubah sama sekali. Tubuhnya ada disana, namun pikirannya ada di tempat lain.

Kertas-kertas yang ada dihadapannya terdiri dari potongan-potongan Koran yang berisi berita tentang kecelakaan mobil beberapa tahun yang lalu, data orang-orang yang hilang, serta beberapa lembar riwayat hidup manusia. Dua diantaranya adalah sosok yang Chan Yeol panggil 'ayah' dan 'ibu' selama hidupnya.

" _Dia bukan adikmu, kalian tidak memiliki ikatan darah sama sekali."_

" _Bibiku ingin membawanya pulang, ke tempat seharusnya dia berada. Namun ia menolak dengan alasan tidak mau meninggalkanmu."_

" _Bibiku memohon dengan sangat padamu, Chan Yeol-_ ssi, _bujuk Kyung Soo agar bersedia tinggal bersama keluarganya."_

Memikirkan semua ini membuat kepala Chan Yeol pusing, dan ia tidak tahu pasti alasan dari sesak yang bersarang di dadanya sekarang. Fakta bahwa Kyung Soo bukan adiknya atau keharusan mengembalikan Kyung Soo ke keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Ini terdengar lucu, karena apa yang terjadi di hidupnya terdengar seperti drama picisan yang sering ditonton oleh teman-teman perempuannya. Sedikit banyak Chan Yeol berharap bahwa semua ini benar-benar hanyalah sebuah drama. Karena walau tidak mau mengakuinya, jauh di dalam hatinya Chan Yeol sangat sadar bahwa yang paling sulit diterimanya adalah ia akan kehilangan Kyung Soo.

Suara kunci yang terbuka menyentak Chan Yeol. Sepertinya pusat dari kecamuk batinnya sudah pulang. Ia sengaja tidak menjemput Kyung Soo hari ini karena Luhan sudah memberitahunya bahwa ibu kandung Kyung Soo yang akan menjemputnya hari ini. Dan apa hak Chan Yeol untuk menolak?

"Loh, _hyung_ sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak menjemputku?"

Chan Yeol memilih bungkam dengan pandangan yang terus terarah ke Kyung Soo, mengamati bagaimana anak itu melepas sepatunya dengan gaya yang lucu. Ia tahu Kyung Soo kesal padanya, namun ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk menanggapi kekesalannya.

" _Hyung!_ Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Tanya Kyung Soo sambil berdiri menatapnya.

"Untuk apa aku menjemputmu? Toh ibu kandungmu sudah melakukannya."

Chan Yeol mengatakannya seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar, namun efek yang diberikannya pada tubuh Kyung Soo terasa menakutkan. Beberapa menit keheningan mengisi udara di sekitar mereka, dan atmosfir di ruangan itu memberat dengan cepat. Mereka saling bertatapan, dengan manik Chan Yeol yang menyorot dingin terarah ke milik Kyung Soo penuh dengan ketakutan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak usah menjemputmu lagi, kau pasti lebih suka dijemput dengan mobil mewah ketimbang motor rongsokan."

" _H-hyung…"_ Kyung Soo mendekati Chan Yeol dengan tangan gemetar. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya-"

"Menjelaskan apa?" Chan Yeol memotong dengan cepat. Ia berdiri dengan gerakan kasar hingga kursi yang di didudukinya terdorong ke belakang dan terjengkang. Suara benturannya bergema nyaring di ruangan tersebut.

"Menjelaskan bahwa ternyata yang membesarkan kita selama ini bukanlah orang tua kita? Aku sudah tahu. Kau ingin menjelaskan bahwa ternyata kita diculik lalu dijual? Aku juga sudah tahu. Menjelaskan bahwa ternyata-" Chan Yeol menahan napas."-kita bukan saudara? Aku juga sudah tahu."

Chan Yeol sadar bahwa kalimat itu menyakiti mereka berdua, namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Ia _harus_ mengatakannya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, _hyung…"_ Kyung Soo memohon.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, aku bahkan tidak berhak dipanggil 'hyung'olehmu."

" _Hyung, please…"_ Kyung Soo mulai menangis. "Aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku tidak ingin hal itu mempengaruhi hubungan kita. Kau adalah kakakku, hiks, meski kita tidak lahir dari rahim yang sama. Jadi aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi _hyung_. Selamanya kau adalah kakakku, hiks…"

Chan Yeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Yang justru dilakukannya adalah memasuki kamar tidur mereka. Ia keluar tak lama kemudian dengan memakai jaket. Ia meraih kunci motor yang ada di meja lalu menarik Kyung Soo menuju pintu keluar.

"Kita mau kemana _hyung?"_ Tanya Kyung Soo dengan pipi yang masih basah.

Chan Yeol tetap bungkam, ia memakai sepatunya dalam diam dan kembali menyeret Kyung Soo begitu sepatu miliknya sudah terpasang.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _hyung."_

Chan Yeol berusaha memasangkan helm ke kepala Kyung Soo namun anak itu menolak. Chan Yeol kembali melakukan hal yang sama dan Kyung Soo tetap menolak. Hal itu berlangsung beberapa kali hingga akhirnya kesabaran Kyung Soo habis dan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Chan Yeol.

"CHAN YEOL- _HYUNG!"_

Chan Yeol membeku. Ini pertama kalinya Kyung Soo berteriak sekeras itu padanya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, _hyung!_ Kita mau kemana!?"

Chan Yeol menggeram berusaha menekan suaranya. "Apakah masih kurang jelas? Aku ingin membawamu ke rumahmu yang sebenarnya!"

"Tapi rumahku yang sebenarnya itu disini, _hyung!"_

Chan Yeol menggeleng. "Tidak, ini bukan rumahmu. Seorang anak dari pemilik grup perusahaan tidak sepantasnya tinggal di tempat yang lebih layak disebut gubuk ketimbang rumah."

Kyung Soo berusaha menelan kekecewaan atas ucapan Chan Yeol, dan berusaha membuat kakaknya mengerti bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan itu semua.

"Apakah aku terlihat peduli dengan semua itu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan tentang rumah yang besar atau mobil mewah, aku hanya ingin kita selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi. Itu saja!"

"Tapi aku peduli! Aku memikirkannya!"

"Kalau begitu jangan! Aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu, _hyung!"_

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU HYUNG! AKU BUKAN KAKAKMU! KITA BAHKAN TIDAK MEMILIKI IKATAN DARAH SEDIKITPUN!"

Kyung Soo terpaku, kalimat terakhir Chan Yeol ibarat bunyi halilintar di kedua telinganya. Yang tersisa dari hatinya mungkin hanyalah kepingan-kepingan tak berbentuk.

"Ja-jadi… seperti itukah sekarang?" suara Kyung Soo bergetar. "Kau ingin menyingkirkanku karena ternyata aku bukan adikmu?"

Chan Yeol seolah kehilangan kemampuan berbicara begitu melihat setetes air mata kembali mengaliri pipi Kyung Soo. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chan Yeol melihat Kyung Soo menangis, namun ia bersumpah ia tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini ketika mata anak itu basah. Dan kali ini Chan Yeol tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghapusnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Kyung Soo menganggap diamnya Chan Yeol sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau memang begitu, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku kesana. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Kyung Soo menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan, namun dengan cepat tergantikan dengan butiran lain yang kembali menetes. Kata-katanya teralun dengan sempurna tanpa adanya isakan disela-selanya meski air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Terima kasih karena sudah merawatku selama ini. Maaf karena selama ini aku telah begitu banyak merepotkanmu, pasti sangat sulit mengurus anak manja sepertiku. Aku… mungkin tidak akan bisa membayarnya seumur hidupku." Ia menghela napas sejenak dan mendongak agar bisa menatap mata Chan Yeol untuk terakhir kalinya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum lebar, iris obsidiannya yang basah terlihat bercahaya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Chan Yeol- _ssi._ Selamat tinggal." Kyung Soo membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat penuh dan langsung melangkah meninggalkan Chan Yeol.

…

Air matanya kembali menetes begitu ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Semakin lama semakin banyak hingga Kyung Soo harus membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak tersedak. Langkahnya terasa begitu berat, seolah setiap kenangan yang terjadi diantara mereka memintanya untuk berbalik dan memohon pada Chan Yeol untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi. Namun sakit di dadanya jauh lebih kuat dari semua kenangan tersebut, hingga yang dilakukannya bukanlah berbalik, melainkan justru mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin cepat dan akhirnya berlari.

Kyung Soo tidak tahu sudah berapa lama atau kemana ia berlari. Ia akhirnya berhenti ketika merasakan tungkai kakinya bergetar karena kelelahan. Kyung Soo menengok ke sekeliling dan akhirnya sadar bahwa ia berada di jalan yang belum pernah ia lalui sebelumnya. Jalanan itu terlihat sepi, hanya lampu jalan yang berada tidak jauh dari posisi Kyung Soo yang menjadi penerang di sekitarnya. Merasa kakinya tidak sanggup menyangga tubuhnya lagi, akhirnya Kyung Soo membiarkan dirinya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

Kyung Soo duduk disana dengan kepala tertunduk dalam dan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan lirih disertai sesegukanyang membuat pundaknya berrak-gerak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sakitnya akan seperti ini. Ketika Chan Yeol menneriakkan kata-kata tersebut di depannya, rasanya seolah salah satu bagian tubuhnya dipisahkan secara paksa dan membiarkan lukanya menganga dan terus berdarah.

Suara langkah terdengar mendekati posisi Kyung Soo, suara itu akhirnya berhenti dan tergantikan menjadi setumpuk bayangan disekitar Kyung Soo. Ia mendongak dan menemukan tiga lelaki asing berpenampilan sangar. Kyung Soo tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka karena posisi mereka yang membelakangi cahaya.

"Hei, adik manis, apa yang kau lakukan disni sendirian?"

Salah satu dari mereka menyapa, nada manis yang diucapkannya justru membuat Kyung Soo muak.

"Kenapa diam saja, hm?" yang lain menanggapi. "Ahh, benarkah kau ini laki-laki? Kenapa wajahmu cantik sekali?"

Kyung Soo menyumpah dalam hati, seumur hidup ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyebutnya cantik dan hal itu terdengar sangat menjijikkan di telinganya. Kyung Soo kembali berdiri dan menghiraukan tulang-tulang kakinya yang menjerit kesakitan.

"Heh, kau mau kemana, manis?" yang pertama kembali bertanya.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang." Jawab Kyung Soo berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Bagaimana kalau kau bersenang-senang dengan kami, hm?" yang lain kembali menyahut.

Hidung Kyung Soo mengerut mencium aroma alkohol yang bercampur rokok dari ketiga laki-laki dihadapannya. "Aku tidak bisa, orang tuaku akan mencariku jika aku pulang terlambat."

Kyung Soo berniat berbalik, namun lelaki yang paling dekat dengannya langsung menahan lengannya. Kyung Soo refleks menyentak tangannya dengan keras lalu memberi tatapan tajam kepada tiga orang tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Peringatan Kyung Soo hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh tiga lelaki tersebut. Mereka justru tertawa.

"Wow, kau semakin manis ketika kau marah."

Lalu kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung cepat bagi Kyung Soo. Dua dari mereka langsung menahan kedua tangannya dan menariknya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" suara Kyung Soo menggema di daerah sepi tersebut.

Kyung Soo terus memberontak namun postur tubuhnya yang kecil ditambah dengan kondisinya yang kelelahan membuatnya tidak bisa melawan tiga orang sekaligus yang juga lebih kuat darinya. Ia berteriak meminta tolong namun usahanya berakhir sia-sia karena tidak ada siapapun disana. Mereka menyeretnya ke dalam bangunan yang belum jadi diselingi suara tawa dari lelaki tersebut.

Ia dihempaskan ke lantai dengan kasar. Debu dan pasir mengotori seragam dan wajahnya, membuat matanya perih dan terbatuk-batuk. Ketiga lelaki itu perlahan-lahan melepas pakaian mereka satu persatu, dan Kyung Soo memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk meminta bantuan. Dengan tangan gemetar ia merogoh saku _blazer_ nya, menyalakan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang pasti akan mengangkat panggilannya pada deringan pertama. Namun salah seorang dari mereka melihat cahaya samar dari ponsel Kyung Soo, ia langsung meraihnya dengan cepat dan membantingnya ke dinding. Ponsel tersebut mati seketika.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dari kami, sayang…"

Salah satu dari mereka mendekat, tubuhnya yang polos dipenuhi tato dan bekas luka. Keringat dingin membasahi punggung Kyung Soo, tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa takut. Kyung Soo merengsek mundur sementara matanya kembali basah.

"J-jangan…" Kyung Soo menggeleng. "Aku mohon jangan…"

Laki-laki itu tertawa, lalu dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat ia berjongkok di depan Kyung Soo. "Tidak usah takut, manis… aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Teriakan Kyung Soo kembali menggema di ruangan tersebut ketika laki-laki itu menahan kakinya sementara yang lainnya menahan tangannya. Kancing kemejanya terlepas, dan celananya dirobek hingga bagian privasinya terlihat. Teriakan Kyung Soo tertahan oleh bibir lain, melumatnya dengan kasar sementara tangannya terus berkelana di tubuh Kyung Soo.

Air matanya terus jatuh disela kelopaknya yang tertutup, menolak untuk melihat wajah laki-laki tersebut. Ditengah-tengah rasa sakit dan putus asa yang melingkupinya, benaknya masih sanggup mengingat satu nama dan terus memanggilnya dalam hati.

" _Chan Yeol-_ hyung _…"_

…

"AAAGGGHHHH!"

Suara Chan Yeol menggema di ruangan tersebut. Keadaan rumahnya terlihat begitu berantakan dengan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai. Ia melempar semua benda yang dapat diraihnya dan menendang apa saja yang masuk ke dalam jangkauan kakinya.

"AAGGHHH!" Chan Yeol berteriak lagi.

Pikirannya benar-benar kalut dan sesak yang menghimpit dadanya tidak bisa hilang. Ia merasa begitu marah dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara melampiaskan kemarahan itu. Ia tidak marah pada Kyung Soo, juga tidak marah pada keluarga kandung Kyung Soo. Chan Yeol marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa begitu tidak berguna. Ia hanyalah seorang lulusan SMA yang bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran kelas rendah dan bartender sebuah bar murahan. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa digunakannya untuk mempertahankan Kyung Soo disisinya. Sementara dilain pihak mereka adalah kumpulan orang kelebihan uang dan sanggup memberikan Kyung Soo sebuah pulau jika Kyung Soo mau.

Chan Yeol merasa begitu kecil dan putus asa. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar Kyung Soo bisa terus berada di sisinya, karena sumpah demi Tuhan, Chan Yeol sangat menyayangi Kyung Soo. Fakta bahwa mereka bukan saudara sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi perasaannya. Ia menyayangi Kyung Soo karena anak itu memang pantas disayangi. Kyung Soo hidup untuk mendapatkan segala jenis cinta di dunia ini, dan itulah yang ingin Chan Yeol lakukan.

Namun perasaannya tidak sanggup memberikan tempat tinggal selain rumah kecil seperti ini, tidak sanggup menyekolahkan Kyung Soo di sekolah ternama, atau menghadiahi Kyung Soo dengan barang-barang mewah. Ia hanyalah seorang Chan Yeol yang tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk diberikan.

Bayangan wajah Kyung Soo ketika mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau bagaimana pundak Kyung Soo terlihat merosot ketika ia pergi membuat seluruh persendian Chan Yeol diserang rasa bersalah. Anak itu bahkan belum sempat mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian biasa, Kyung Soo bahkan belum duduk sama sekali ketika Chan Yeol menyerangnya tadi dengan kata-kata menyakitkan.

Chan Yeol melirik jam, ia berharap Kyung Soo sudah sampai di rumahnya saat ini. Rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Chan Yeol tersenyum miris, bayangan Kyung Soo akan mendapat hidup yang lebih baik saat ini membuat sesak di dadanya sedikit berkurang. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu khawatir akan masa depan Kyung Soo.

Suara dering telepon menyadarkan Chan Yeol. Alisnya mengernyit begitu melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Halo."

[Chan Yeol- _ssi?_ Ini Luhan.]

"Ya, aku tahu. Ada apa?"

[Bisakah kau panggilkan Kyung Soo? Bibiku ingin bicara dengannya.]

"Apa maksudmu?" perasaan Chan Yeol berubah buruk dengan cepat.

[Tadi Kyung Soo menelepon bibiku, namun langsung dimatikan sebelum beliau sempat menjawab. Dan ketika bibiku balik menelepon, nomornya tiba-tiba tidak bisa dihubungi.]

Jantung Chan Yeol berdegup dengan cepat. "K-kyung Soo tidak ada disini, Luhan- _ssi._ Aku mengira dia ada bersamamu saat ini."

[Apa maksudmu? Kyung Soo tidak pernah datang kemari.]

"Aku berniat membawanya kesana tadi, tapi dia menolak dan bilang akan pergi sendiri."

[Apa?! Dia baru satu kali kesini, tidak mungkin dia sudah menghapal jalannya!]

"A-aku… akan pergi mencarinya sekarang."

Chan Yeol mematikan sambungan dengan tangan gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya diserang tremor mendadak. Kini benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan akan keberadaan Kyung Soo. Ditengah-tengah rasa panik yang menyerangnya, Chan Yeol melacak keberadaan Kyung Soo melalui GPS dan menemukan lokasi anak itu berada di daerah tidak jauh dari darinya. Alamat itu kemudian ia kirimkan ke Luhan agar mereka juga bisa pergi mencari Kyung Soo. Chan Yeol langsung memacu motornya secepat mungkin, sedang hatinya tak henti-hentinya merapalkan doa pada Tuhan semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada adiknya.

Tak lama setelahnya Chan Yeol berhenti di depan bangunan yang sepertinya belum selesai. Kecemasannya langsung naik ke tingkat tertinggi menydari tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang akan didatangi Kyung Soo untuk bersembunyi. Ia langsung membawa kakinya ke dalam bangunan itu, menyibak dengan kasar plastik-plastik yang tergantung di depannya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara dari salah satu kamar, matanya yang telah terbiasa dengan suasana gelap di sekitarnya dapat melihat dengan jelas melihat jalan ke ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

"Kyung Soo!"

Chan Yeol memang berharap menemukan Kyung Soo disana, namun tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di benaknya mendapati adiknya dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Jantungnya seolah ditarik paksa melihat adiknya sedang terkapar tak berdaya dengan pakaian terbuka dan ada seorang laki-laki yang terus menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Kyung Soo.

"BAJINGAN! KUBUNUH KALIAN!"

Chan Yeol memberikan tendangan ke tulang rusuk laki-laki tersebut. Dua orang lainnya langsung menyerang, Chan Yeol menangkis serangan itu dengan lengannya, ia memberikan satu pukulan ke diafragma dan pelipis. Chan Yeol menyerang dengan membabi buta, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain hasrat menghancurkan wajah tiga laki-laki tersebut. Mereka sempat memberikan pukulan balasan, namun kondisi mereka yang mabuk membuat gerak tubuh mereka sedikit lambat dan pukulan mereka sama sekali tidak kuat. Chan Yeol yang sewaktu SMA pernah mengikuti klub seni bela diri mengatasi dua orang itu tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Begitu dua orang tersebut tidak berkutik lagi, Chan Yeol langsung beralih ke laki-laki yang pertama kali diserangnya. Ia mengangkangi laki-laki tersebut dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah laki-laki tersebut. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, dan seterusnya. Bahkan hingga laki-laki dibawahnya sudah hampir kehilangam kesadarannya, Chan Yeol masih belum menemukan titik dimana ia harus berhenti. Tidak ketika satu-satunya hal yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah membunuh ketiga berandalan yang telah menyentuh malaikatnya.

…

Diantara kesadarannya yang tipis, Kyung Soo samar-samar mendengar Chan Yeol yang memanggilnya. Namun kemudian ia berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah sekedar hayalan karena Chan Yeol tidak mungkin ada disini sekarang. Kyung Soo berniat untuk kembali menyerahkan jiwanya pada mimpi-mimpi yang terasa lebih nyata, berada di jalan tak berujung dengan sang kakak yang menggenggam tangannya.

Namun suara daging berbenturan mengganggunya, dan rasa penasarannya membuatnya mengerjapkan kelopak mata. Begitu penglihatannya menjadi jelas, punggung lebar seseorang mengisi indera visualnya. Sosok itu bergerak dengan cepat seolah tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Ia menghancurkan berandalan itu dengan mudah, menendang, memukul, lalu melempar orang itu ke seberang ruangan.

Kyung Soo hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat berandalan yang tadi terkapal bangkit, ia berjalan mendekati Chan Yeol yang masih menghajar salah satu dari mereka. Ia membawa sebuah balok kayu yang entah didapat dari mana. Chan Yeol yang membelakangi laki-laki tersebut tak menyadari kehadiran si pembawa kayu tadi. Kyung Soo berusaha untuk berdiri namun kakinya seperti lupa bagaimana caranya berjalan. Laki-laki itu mengangkat kayu tersebut tinggi-tinggi dan saat itu pula Kyung Soo diserang keinginan untuk berteriak.

"CHAN YEOL- _HYUNG_ , AWAS!"

Bugh!

Chan Yeol belum sempat berbalik ketika balok itu menghantam belakang kepalanya dengan telak. Detik itu juga tubuh Chan Yeol langsung jatuh ke tanah dan tak bergerak lagi setelahnya.

"TIDAK! Chan Yeol- _hyung!"_

Laki-laki yang tadi menyerang Chan Yeol langsung membantu rekannya yang tadi dihajar Chan Yeol, ketiga berandalan itu saling bahu membahu melarikan diri dari sana.

"Chan Yeol- _hyung!"_

Kyung Soo berusaha menarik tubuhnya mendekati Chan Yeol menggunakan tangannya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia meraih tubuh Chan Yeol dan mendekapnya. Rasa takut yang mengisi tubuhnya mencapai batas maksimal ketika telapaknya berubah merah saat menyentuh kepala Chan Yeol.

"Chan Yeol- _hyung!"_ Kyung Soo menepuk wajah yang lebih tinggi. "Chan Yeol- _hyung!_ Buka matamu! Bangun!"

Air mata Kyung Soo jatuh dan membasahi pipi Chan Yeol. Ia mendekap kepala Chan Yeol ke dadanya. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menahan darah Chan Yeol yang terus keluar.

"Tolong! Siapapun! Tolong kami!" Kyung Soo berteriak disela-sela tangisnya. Berharap siapapun di luar sana mendengar dan menolong mereka.

Ponsel di saku jaket Chan Yeol bergetar. Begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar, Kyung Soo langsung mengangkatnya.

"Luhan- _hyung!_ Tolong kami!"

[Kyung Soo? Kau sudah bertemu Chan Yeol?]

"Tolong kami _hyung!_ Chan Yeol- _hyung_ berdarah!"

[Tenang, Kyung! Aku sudah hampir sampai disana!]

"Cepatlah, _hyung!_ Kumohon! Chan Yeol- _hyung_ sedang sekarat! Kumohon cepatlah!"

Begitu sambungan telepon ditutp, Kyung Soo menangis semakin keras.

"Bertahanlah, _hyung…_ Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Kyung Soo menghiraukan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kepalanya terus meneriakkan kata yang sama berulang-ulang. Dia menyesal.

"Ini semua salahku _hyung._ Maafkan aku…"

Kyung Soo terus menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Semua hal buruk yang menimpa Chan Yeol adalah karena dirinya. Semuanya salahnya. Dirinya.

 _Bahkan hingga saat terakhir, aku tetap menyusahkanmu,_ hyung. _Maafkan aku…_

"Chan Yeol- _hyung…"_

Kyung Soo akhirnya sadar bahwa ia hanya akan membawa kesedihan dan air mata untuk kakaknya. Kyung Soo berjanji setelah ini ia akan memastikan hidup Chan Yeol hanya akan terisi tawa dan kebahagiaan. Tanpa luka, kesedihan, dan air mata. Meski itu berarti mereka takkan pernah bertemu lagi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Bertahanlah _hyung…_ Setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji."

Tak lama kemudian Luhan datang bersama mobil _ambulance_. Mereka langsung melarikan Chan Yeol ke rumahsakit terdekat. Hati Kyung Soo langsung dibanjiri rasa lega yang luar biasa ketika tubuh Chan Yeol lenyap tertelan pintu IGD dihadapannya. Setidaknya saat ini Chan Yeol sudah berada ditangan-tangan yang ahli, sisanya Kyung Soo pasrahkan pada Tuhan. Tinggal satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukannya.

Ketika ibunya datang dan langsung memeluknya, Kyung Soo membawa wajah wanita itu agar bisa bertatapan dengannya kemudian berujar.

" _Eomma,_ aku ingin pulang." Kyung Soo menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit. "Kerumah kita."

 **Tbc**

 _ **Night's footnote.**_

Hai!

Ini adalah _chapter_ yang Night janjikan.  
Seharusnya Night _publish_ nanti malam, tapi respon kalian bikin Night gemes jadinya _post_ sekarang deh.  
 _Thanks_ buat yang sudah bersedia baca dan meninggalkan jejak, yang _fave n follow_ juga! _You're the best, guys!_

 _Soooo, how's it?Is it bad? Or lame?_ Saya benar-benar _enjoy_ menulis cerita ini. _They're so damn cute!_ Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya saya ikutan baper pas bagian akhir. _Hiks._

Ah, pokoknya apapun kesan kalian, _just leave it on my review box, no matter ho long it is,_ lagian saya suka yang panjang-panjang kok! (ucapan ambigu) *batuk mencurigakan*

Oke, serius. _Just, review._ Entah itu hanya cuap-cuap gak jelas, atau makian dan sumpahan karena alur cerita, atau pujian (etdah, kalau ada). Night juga suka kalau kalian ngasih semangat, itu bikin inspirasi Night lancar loh! _See you in the next chap!_

 _Ps:_ Panggil dengan nama _'Night'_ aja yah, jangan _'Thor',_ Night kan bukan anggota _Avengers lol_

 _With love,_ Night.


	3. The day will come

" _Hyung."_

" _Hhm."_

" _Apa cita-citamu?"_

 _Kyung Soo bertanya pada suatu malam ketika listrik di kompleks rumahnya tiba-tiba padam. Tugas statistikanya terpaksa ditunda sampai lampu menyala, sedangkan Chan Yeol membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi karena tak mau meninggalkan adiknya sendirian dalam keadaan gelap. Sambil menunggu listrik kembali menyala, mereka menghabiskan waktu duduk di beranda halaman belakang rumah mereka dengan kepala menghadap ke langit. Bintang-bintang terlihat lebih jelas tanpa cahaya lampu disekitar mereka._

 _Chan Yeol memusatkan pandangannya pada satu bintang kecil yang terpisah dari kumpulan bintang yang lain. Pikirannya menerawang pada masa kecilnya dan hal-hal yang diinginkannya waktu itu._

" _Aku ingin menjadi musisi."_

 _Kyung Soo menoleh dengan cepat. "Benarkah?"_

" _Ya, musisi yang handal. Memainkan banyak alat musik dan menulis lagu-lagu cinta, dan mungkin sedikit belajar tentang_ rap."

" _Wow, itu mimpi yang keren,_ hyung."

 _Chan Yeol tertawa dan mengacak rambut adiknya. "Tapi aku ingin fokus ke instrumen."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Supaya aku bisa mengiringimu menyanyi dengan permainanku. Dan kita akan menjadi pasangan duet paling fenomenal di dunia."_

 _Ada senyum yang bermain di wajah Chan Yaol ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Senyum yang mampu membuat Kyung Soo terpaku hingga tak menjejak tanah. Lengkungan bibir kakaknya memang_ selalu _indah, namun Kyung Soo seolah baru menyadari jika senyuman kakaknya seindah_ ini.

 _Setelahnya Kyung Soo jadi lebih sering duduk disana memandang langit, berharap menemukan bintang jatuh yang akan mewujudkan permohonannya. Yaitu menjadikan seluruh mimpi-mimpi kakaknya menjadi nyata._

 **.**

 **Unbreakable Vow**

 **By**

 **Nightingale**

 _I own the story except the casts, they belong to God_

 **.**

Suara dering ponsel yang menyalak memecah kesunyian di sebuah kamar dengan penerangan minim tersebut. Sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang menggeliat, dan selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya disingkap. Tangannya menyusup ke bawah bantal dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Halo." Suaranya serak khas bangun tidur.

[Jangan bilang kalau kau masih tidur?!]

Matanya langsung terbuka begitu mendengar suara feminin di _line_ seberang. Ia memeriksa _c_ _aller ID_ di layar ponselnya dan akhirnya mengerti.

"Kenapa meneleponku di pagi buta seperti ini sih?" ia balas bertanya.

[ _It's already ten in the morning, lazyass._ Cepat angkat bokong jelekmu dari tempat tidur dan pulang ke rumah sekarang juga.]

Ia melenguh pelan. Rusak sudah hari minggu indahnya. "Untuk apa?"

[Sejak kapan kau butuh alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu? Kukira kau sudah lama tidak menggunakan otakmu.]

Ia memutar bola mata bosan. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa mempunyai saudara semenyebalkan Yoo Ra.

[Hei, _Alien!_ Jangan tidur lagi!"]

" _Geez, I DON'T!_ Aku akan kesana dalam lima belas menit."

[ _Great!_ Itu baru adikku. _Saranghae,_ Yeol- _ie~_ ]

Ia langsung mematikan sambungan tanpa membalas ungkapan cinta kakaknya. Dengan posisi telentang ia menerka-nerka alasan kakaknya menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah utama. Namun karena tidak mendapatkan gagasan yang cocok, akhirnya ia berasumsi bahwa mungkin ibunya hanya sedang merindukannya saja. Dengan gagasan itu ia lalu bangkit dan langsung bersiap-siap.

Hal yang tak diduganya adalah seluruh keluarganya sedang berkumpul hari itu. Bahkan sang ayah yang biasanya sibuk terbang kemana-mana duduk di ruang santai dengan pakaian santai pula.

" _Sweetheart!"_ ibunya langsung menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan.

" _Hi, Mom."_ Balasnya.

"Duduklah, kau pasti belum sarapan kan?"

Ia mengangguk bersemangat. Walau tadi merasa sangat kesal karena dibangunkan dengan ucapan tak manusiawi dari kakaknya, setidaknya itu terbayar dengan sarapan buatan ibunya.

…

"Hei, ini hari pertama kita."

Laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya menoleh dan mereka berdua serempak mengangguk bersamaan.

"Uhh, aku gugup dan bersemangat disaat yang bersamaan."

Mereka berdua sedang berada di depan gedung universitas mereka dengan senyum lebar yang membuat mereka terlihat lebih bodoh dari yang seharusnya. Hari ini adalah hari kuliah perdana mereka, dan meski hanya tersisa lima menit sebelum jam pertama dimulai, mereka masih betah berada disana.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berdiri disitu?"

Dua pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan postur lebih kecil menatap bosan ke arah mereka.

"Kyung Soo!"

Mereka langsung menghampiri pemuda tersebut dan mengapitnya.

"Ini hari pertama kuliah dan kalian sudah berniat terlambat."

"Kami tidak mau membolos, Kyung! Kami sedang menunggumu!"

"Oke. Tapi sebelum kita masuk," ia meneliti penampilan salah satu dari mereka dari atas ke bawah. "Sehun, tali sepatumu hampir lepas lagi, dan kau juga salah mengancing kemejamu."

Sehun langsung mengikat ulang tali sepatunya juga kancing kemejanya. Sedangkan Kyung Soo beralih ke pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Dan kau Jong In, kau memakai _hair gel_ terlalu banyak. Sisanya menempel di jidat dan pelipismu. Dan berapa kali harus kukatakan untuk berhenti memakai _baby cologne?_ Kau bukan anak-anak lagi!"

Sekilas Kyung Soo terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang sedang mengurus anaknya yang baru memasuki sekolah dasar. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi sejak mereka SMA, kadang Kyung Soo berpikir bahwa dua pemuda jangkung dihadapannya ini sengaja melakukan hal tersebut.

"Sudah, _eomma!"_ Sehun dan Jong In menyahut bersamaan.

Sementara Kyung Soo hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Sedikit menyesal karena bersahabat dengan dua bocah autis seperti Jong In dan Sehun.

"Ayo masuk!"

 **...**

Yifan mengangkat alis pada sosok yang menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar ke kursi di depannya. Dari wajahnya yang kusut ia langsung bisa menebak bahwa lelaki di hadapannya sedang dalam mode kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Yang ditanya mengusap rambutnya ke belakang dengan gusar.

" _I'm so fucking upset!"_

Ia sudah mengenal sosok di depannya dengan baik selama dua tahun terakhir untuk mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang bisa membuat seorang Park Chan Yeol kesal selain dua hal, yaiu keluarganya dan gangguan pada saat ia tidur.

"Ayahku memintaku untuk berhenti menjadi model."

Yifan sedikit terkejut dengan informasi barusan. Dalam diam ia menanti Chan Yeol untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Beliau menyuruhku untuk kuliah agar nantinya aku bisa mewarisi perusahaan."

"Dan kau tidak mau?" tebak Yifan dibalik cangkir _Americano_ -nya.

"Menurutmu apa alasanku menjadi model selama ini? Menjadi CEO terkenal sangat membosankan ditelingaku."

" _Well,_ saranku, sebaiknya kau turuti saja permintaan ayahmu."

Alis Chan Yeol semakin mengerut tak nyaman. Namun tetap bungkam menanti kelanjutan kalimat Yifan.

"Sebenarnya aku akan segera berhenti menjadi model."

Kali ini Chan Yeol tak sempat mengontrol ekspresinya. "WHAT?!"

Yifan mengangguk. "Aku serius. Aku setuju dengan ayahmu, ini bukan jalan yang bisa kita tempuh selamanya, Bung."

"Sekarang kau terdengar seperti orang tua, Kris."

"Aku memang lebih tua dua tahun darimu, kalau kau lupa." Yifan menyahut kalem.

"Tapi itu akan sangat membosankan!" Chan Yeol bersikeras. "Dan bagaimana dengan penggemarku jika mereka tahu _Louis_ mereka menghilang?!"

Yifan menahan hasrat untuk memutar bola mata melihat tingkah _sengak_ Chan Yeol. Walau dalam hati ia juga mengakui bahwa popularitas Chan Yeol memang menyainginya. Namun ia tidak akan pernah mengakui itu dihadapan lelaki tersebut.

"Mereka akan melupakanmu segera setelah mereka melihat penggantimu."

Entah sadar atau tidak, Chan Yeol memanyunkan bibirnya.

" _Don't worry._ Berhenti menjadi model bukan berarti waktu bersenang-senang kita habis. Kita bisa mendapatkan kuliah yang menyenangkan di-"

Yifan sengaja memotong ucapannya dengan gaya sok misterius, yang nyata-nyatanya berhasil membuat Chan Yeol menanti kelanjutan kalimatnya dengan hati-hati.

 **...**

"Korea?"

Tiga pasang mata menatap Chan Yeol seolah apa yang dikatakan olehnya adalah sesuatu yang... _surreal._

" _Why Korea?"_ Nyonya Park bertanya.

"Uhm... tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin kuliah disana saja. Yifan- _hyung_ juga ingin melanjutkan kuliah disana, jadi kami bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama."

"Ta-tapi Sayang, universitas di sini jauh lebih bagus. Atau kau bisa kuliah di JHU seperti kakakmu." Kata ibunya lagi.

" _No, Mom!_ Dia akan mengacaukan kehidupan damaiku di kampus! _Besides,_ tidak bisakah kalian melihat tujuannya yang sebenarnya?" Yoo Ra mengarahkan garpu ditangannya ke Chan Yeol. "Dia ingin bebas."

" _Shut you_ _r_ _mouth up, noona."_ Chan Yeol mendelik ke arah kakaknya, namun perempuan cantik itu hanya memeletkan lidahnya. Ia kembali beralih menatap kedua orang tuanya. "Yang sebenarnya, _M_ _om,_ _D_ _ad,_ aku hanya ingin suasana baru, _just it._ Lagi pula aku sudah dewasa, aku tidak akan merusak nama baik keluarga kita. Jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir."

Chan Yeol menanti dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Sedikit banyak ia tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala keluarganya, terutama ibunya. Kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya dua tahun lalu membuatnya _Amnesia._ Ia terbangun setelah _comma_ selama tiga bulan dalam keadaan 'kosong'. Chan Yeol kehilangan seluruh memorinya sejak ia lahir hingga kecelakaan tersebut. Ia kembali pada titik nol hidupnya, namun Chan Yeol senang karena ia tidak harus melaluinya sendirian.

" _Well,_ aku rasa kau benar. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu terbaik." Chan Yeol sudah hampir berteriak senang sebelum Tuan Park melanjutkan. _"Only with one condition,_ pastikan kau menjalani kuliahmu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sekali saja aku mendengar kau berbuat ulah disana, hari itu juga kau akan kembali kesini. _Deal?"_

Ucapan Tuan Park membuahkan senyum lebar di wajah Chan Yeol. Dalam satu kali anggukan Chan Yeol berucap, _"Deal."_

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kepalamu, Sayang?" ibunya kembali bertanya.

Chan Yeol refleks menyentuh tengkuknya. Suatu gerakan spontan setiap kali ia teringat masalah ingatannya. Bekas kecelakaan itu masih ada hingga sekarang, panjangnya sekitar dua senti tersembunyi diantara rambut Chan Yeol.

"Sudah tidak sakit, _Mom._ Aku hanya akan pusing jika berusaha mengingat masa laluku, tapi aku sudah lama tidak melakukannya."

Itu benar adanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Chan Yeol mencoba mengorek-ngorek ingatannya. Menurutnya tidak masalah jika memori itu tidak pernah kembali, toh ia tinggal membuat kenangan lagi. Lagi pula tidak ada yang harus Chan Yeol khawatirkan, ia yakin seratus persen jika dirinya memang Park Chan Yeol. _Hell,_ ia bahkan sering dikatai _'The manly version of Yoo Ra'_ saking miripnya wajah mereka. Ia benar-benar anak kedua orang tuanya, tidak ada drama tentang putra yang tertukar disini. Chan Yeol hanya mengalami kecelakaan dan lupa ingatan.

 _Sesederhana_ _itu._ Pikirnya.

Ketika akhirnya Nyonya Park mengangguk dengan gerakan pelan, Chan Yeol langsung mencium pipi wanita itu dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada kakak perempuannya. Yang tidak Chan Yeol ketahui adalah kenyataan tentang hidupnya yang jauh berbeda sebelum ia mendapat luka tersebut, dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih berharga dari keluarga yang dimilikinya sekarang.

 **...**

Suara yang dihasilkan ketika pintu itu dibuka terdengar nyaring. Bunyinya seperti melengking protes karena lama tak digunakan sehingga engselnya berkarat.

Kyung Soo memasuki rumah yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Rumah lamanya bersama seseorang. Setiap sudut rumah itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali, hanya saja kini sedikit berdebu karena sejak ia mendaftar ke universitas, ia menjadi begitu sibuk hingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk datang membersihkan rumah ini.

Tak ingin membangkitkan hal yang sudah lama dikuburnya, Kyung Soo memilih langsung melaksanakan tujuan utamanya datang kesini. Ia memulai dari langit-langit rumah yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Ini sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Meskipun kini ia sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi, Kyung Soo tidak sampai hati menjualnya. Rumah itu memiliki banyak kenangan berharga bersama orang itu.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dua tahun terakhir, dan dunia Kyung Soo tidak pernah sama lagi sejak saat itu. Bukan berarti selama ini dia hidup menderita. Ibunya melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang, dan Luhan –kakak sepupunya– juga selalu ada kapanpun ia butuh seseorang untuk bercerita. Seluruh kebutuhannya terpenuhi dengan baik dan ia berhasil lulus di _Korea University_ bersama dua sahabatnya. Dari kaca mata orang lain, hidup Kyung Soo sempurna. Namun ada sekeping hatinya yang hilang, dan setelah dua tahun mencoba segala cara agar miliknya kembali lengkap, Kyung Soo menyerah.

Akhirnya ia sadar sampai kapanpun kepingan itu tidak akan pernah kembali.

Setelah dua jam penuh melakukan inspeksi kebersihan, akhirnya Kyung Soo bisa beristirahat dengan sekotak es krim yang tadi dibelinya. Walaupun es krim tersebut sudah mencair sebagian, rasanya tetap seperti surga untuk Kyung Soo yang sedang kelelahan. Ia duduk di beranda bersandar ke dinding dengan menghadap halaman belakangnya yang kecil. Manik obsidiannya memandang langit musim panas yang dihiasi banyak bintang dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

Dulu Kyung Soo dan orang itu juga sering menghabiskan malam dengan memandang langit seperti ini, tak menghiraukan nyamuk disekitar mereka. Biasanya suara jangkrik juga akan meramaikan suasana, dengan beberapa kunang-kunang yang menjadi pemandu cahaya bagi mereka.

Namun kini yang ada hanya senyap. Tidak ada nyamuk, jangkrik, atau kunang-kunang. Karena rumah bagi para serangga itu juga sudah tidak ada. Taman bunga matahari mini mereka, yang dulu selalu Kyung Soo siram setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Mata Kyung Soo terarah pada taman tersebut.

"Hyung _, apa makna bunga matahari?"_

" _Kesetiaan."_

" _Kenapa bisa?"_

" _Karena bunga matahari akan selalu setia mengikuti arah matahari. Dia akan menghadap ke timur pada pagi hari, dan akan terus berputar seiring arah pergerakan matahari ke arah barat."_

" _Hhmm, kalau begitu aku mau menjadi bunga matahari."_

 _Saat itu kakaknya menoleh dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"_

" _Karena bagiku_ hyung _seperti matahari, dan aku akan terus mengikuti kemanapun_ hyung _pergi."_

Kyung Soo tersentak ketika ponselnya berdering. Ia sepertinya tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur saat menikmati es krimnya tadi. Kyung Soo langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, _E_ _omma._ "

[Kau dimana, Sayang?]

"Uhh, aku di rumah lamaku, _E_ _omma._ Aku ketiduran disini."

[Tunggu disana sampai supir Lee datang menjemputmu, oke?]

"Baiklah, _E_ _omma."_

Kyung Soo mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu belakang dan menanti kedatangan supir keluarganya.

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

 **...**

Luhan keluar dari kelasnya dengan tampang kusut dan frustasi. Diawal kuliahnya ia tidak tahu jika menjadi mahasiswa akan semenderita ini. Harusnya ia mengikuti saja saran kakaknya untuk ikut menjadi model, atau lebih bagusnya lagi mengikuti audisi dan menjadi artis.

"Luhan- _sunbae."_

Luhan mendongak dan menemukan sahabat adik sepupunya berdiri menghadang jalannya. Dua pemuda dengan warna kulit yang kontras di depannya tersenyum lebar, namun malah membuat _mood_ Luhan semakin buruk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan dimana Kyung Soo?"

"Dia masih di kelas, _sunbae._ Kami sedang menunggunya." Jong In menjawab masih dengan senyuman.

Luhan memandang penampilan Sehun dan Jong In yang menurutnya mampu membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka langsung terkena iritasi mata. Ia merasa sedikit jengkel karena menurutnya dua orang inilah yang merusak penampilan Kyung Soo. Dulu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyung Soo penampilan anak itu terlihat sangat manis, namun sekarang Kyung Soo tak ubahnya dengan mereka. Teman-teman Luhan bahkan menyebut Kyung Soo dan teman-temannya dengan sebutan 'three idiots' walau kenyataannya otak mereka jauh lebih cemerlang.

Dan parahnya lagi, dua idiot ini menyukainnya. Ulang dan garis bawah, _menyukai Luhan._

" _S_ - _sunbae ,_ bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan bersama sore nanti?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah memerah dan gestur canggung.

"Atau ke toko buku bersamaku saja, _sunbae."_ Jong In menambahkan.

"Tidak, ke perpustakaan saja."

"Ke toko buku lebih asik, _sunbae._ Di perpustakaan kita tidak bisa ribut." Jong In bersikeras.

"Tapi toko buku sangat ramai, _sunbae."_ Dan Sehun sama keras kepalanya.

 _What the heck._ Luhan memaki dalam hati. Mana ada yang mengajak gebetannya kencan ke perpustakaan atau ke toko buku? Ditambah lagi dengan penampilan keduanya. Mau disimpan dimana muka Luhan, nanti?

Dan lihat apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Dua idiot itu malah sibuk bertengkar sendiri seolah Luhan bersedia diajak oleh mereka.

"Toko buku!"

"Perpustakaan!"

"Toko buku!"

"Perpustakaan!"

"Toko buku!"

"Perpustakaan!"

"Toko bu-"

"BERHENTI!"

Keduanya tersentak mendengar bentakan Luhan. Wajah laki-laki tersebut memerah, alisnya menukik tajam.

" _I'm NOT going anywhere with you,"_ Luhan menunjuk wajah Jong In. _"or you!"_ dan berpindah ke Sehun. " _GOT IT?!"_

Luhan langsung berbalik meninggalkan dua pemuda tersebut. Ia berjalan melintasi halaman kampus secepat mungkin, namun seperti yang diduganya, Sehun dan Jong In mengejarnya.

Luhan memaki pelan. Ia sudah hampir berlari jika saja teriakan para gadis tidak menarik perhatiannya. Sekelompok perempuan sedang mengerubungi dua orang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang sibuk meladeni mereka. Luhan tidak tahu jika di kampusnya juga ada orang-orang seperti itu. Ia sudah akan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya jika saja salah satu dari mereka tidak bertemu pandangan dengannya.

"Lulu!" laki-laki itu melambai dengan semangat.

"KRIS?!" reaksi Luhan bahkan jauh lebih heboh.

Yifan berusaha menerobos kerumunan tersebut, meninggalkan lelaki yang satunya lagi ditengah-tengah kumpulan penggemarnya.

" _La petit!"_ dalam sekejap tubuh Luhan tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Yifan. _"I miss you, baby."_

Yifan mendaratkan satu ciuman di dahi Luhan seolah itu adalah kebiasaannya, mengakibatkan Jong In dan Sehun yang melihat adegan tersebut terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kapan kau kembali dari LA?" Luhan melepaskan diri.

Bukannya menjawab Yifan malah menyentil kening Luhan.

"Begitukah caramu menyambut kakakmu? Dan apa-apaan dengan gaya bicaramu itu? Panggil aku _hyung."_

Luhan mencibir. "Kukira kau sudah lupa kalau kau punya adik di Korea. Menjadi model di Amerika sana pasti sangat menyita waktumu, sampai-sampai untuk mengabari kepulanganmu saja kau tidak sempat."

"Ini namanya kejutan, _baby."_

" _Yeah,_ kuakui aku memang sangat terkejut."

Yifan mengacak rambut Luhan sayang, dan senyumannya menghasilkan pekikan nyaring dari para gadis yang melihatnya.

"Apakah kau sudah bertemu Bibi Young Ah? Dan kenapa _hyung_ tiba-tiba muncul di sini?"

Senyuman misterius kakaknya membuat Luhan yakin ia akan mendapatkan berita mengejutkan yang lain. "Aku belum sempat pulang karena aku menemani temanku mencari apartemen, aku berangkat bersamanya. Dan tujuanku disini tentu saja sama denganmu, kuliah."

"Apa?!"

Belum sempat keterkejutan Luhan hilang, jantungnya kembali berulah karena hal lain.

"Kris- _hyung!"_

Kali ini bukan hanya Luhan, melainkan Jong In dan Sehun pun mengalami hal yang sama. Mata mereka bertiga hampir keluar dari tempatnya melihat sesosok laki-laki mendekati mereka. Sosok itu seolah baru saja melompat dari majalah _fashion_. Nafas Luhan terhenti begitu sosok tersebut berdiri dihadapannya lalu melepas kaca mata hitam yang terlihat seksi di wajahnya. Iris matanya berwarna _hazel,_ dan surai yang menyembul dibalik _snapback_ -nya sewarna kelopak mawar yang merekah.

" _Holyshit!"_ Jong In mengumpat dengan suara tercekat dibelakang Luhan.

"Kau meninggalkanku bersama kawanan _hyena_ itu, _hyung."_ Suara bariton seksi terdengar.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" balas Yifan.

"K-kris- _hyung..."_

Suara Luhan menyadarkannya. " _Baby Lu, this is my friend, Louis. And Louis, this is my lil brother, Luhan."_

Mata sosok itu beralih padanya, dan Luhan merasakan oksigen menghilang dari dunia ini. Sosok itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Hai, Louis adalah nama Inggrisku, karena kita di Korea panggil saja aku Chan Yeol. Park Chan Yeol."

Orang pertama yang muncul dalam kepala Luhan adalah adik sepupunya.

 **...**

Kyung Soo sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di _laptop_ -nya ketika suara teriakan menggema di halaman gedung fakultasnya. Kursinya yang berada tepat di sebelah jendela memberinya pemandangan halaman kampus yang luas dari lantai tiga. Ia menemukan dua orang laki-laki yang dikerumuni oleh banyak mahasiswa perempuan. Mereka menyodorkan buku dan dua orang tersebut menandatanginya. Yang satu berambut pirang dan satunya lagi memakai _snapback._ Kyung Soo tidak bisa melihat wajah dua idola tersebut karena posisi mereka membelakangi Kyung Soo.

Pandangan Kyung Soo segera beralih begitu melihat kakak sepupunya yang baru saja keluar dari gedung dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Dibelakangnya muncul dua sahabatnya yang mengekori Luhan seperti anak ayam. Kyung Soo tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sehun dan Jong In mengahadapi sikap menyebalkan kakak sepupunya selama dua tahun terakhir. Tapi sebenarnya lucu juga bagaimana Luhan menahan kesal setiap kali dua sahabatnya berusaha mengajaknya keluar.

Tiba-tiba kangkah Luhan terhenti, ia menatap ke arah kerumunan tadi. Ketika salah satu dari dua laki-laki itu menoleh, manik Kyung Soo melebar. Ia kenal yang berambut pirang, yang ternyata sedang berjalan menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluknya.

"Yifan- _hyung..."_ gumamnya senang.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Kyung Soo langsung mematikan _laptop_ -nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung berjalan menuju tangga. Melewatkan kesempatan melihat si Mr. _Snapback_ yang ikut berbalik dan menghampiri Luhan.

Begitu mencapai lantai dasar Kyung Soo justru dibuat heran dengan Luhan beserta Sehun dan Jong In yang berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah horror.

"Kyung Soo!"

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Kau mau kemana?!" Luhan balik bertanya. Terlihat begitu panik dan gusar.

"Tadi aku melihat Yifan- _hyung_ dari jendela kelas. Sekarang dimana dia?" tanya Kyung Soo semangat.

Dalam sekejap wajah Luhan dan dua sahabatnya berubah ngeri. "A-apakah kau melihatnya?"

"Siapa? Yifan- _hyung?_ Tentu saja!"

"Hanya dia?" kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

"Apa maksud kalian? Memangnya siapa yang harus kulihat?"

Ketiganya serempak menggeleng kuat.

"Lalu mana Yifan- _hyung?_ Biarkan aku lewat, aku mau bertemu dengannya."

" _ANDWAE!"_ mereka bertiga berteriak bersamaan sambil menghalangi jalan Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo sampai terlonjak dari tempatnya. Ia melemparkan tatapan apa-apaan-kalian pada mereka. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang melihat Luhan tampak tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan dua sahabatnya.

"Jangan keluar, Kyung!" Jong In memekik panik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan keluar! Jangan kemana-mana! Kembali ke kelasmu sekarang juga! Yang tadi kau lihat bukan Kris! Kau salah orang Kyung."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku jelas-jelas melihat Yifan- _hyung_ menghampiri kalian tadi."

"I-itu tadi orang lain, Kyung. Bukan Kris- _hyung."_

Kyung Soo menghela napas lelah. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku lewat, aku akan memastikannya sendiri."

"JANGAN!" lagi-lagi mereka berteriak kompak. Orang-orang disekitar mereka memberikan tatapan aneh. "Kau tidak usah melakukannya, percaya saja pada kami."

"Benar!" Sehun menimpali.

Lama-kelamaan Kyung Soo merasa kesal juga. Apa-apaan dengan tingkah mereka? Kyung Soo sangat yakin jika yang dilihatnya tadi adalah Wu Yifan aka Kris- _hyung-_ nya. Mata Kyung Soo tidak rabun untuk salah mengenali wajah seseorang. Namun Kyung Soo heran kenapa Luhan dan bahkan teman-temannya melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Yifan.

"KYAAAA!"

Suara itu tiba-tiba menggema di sepanjang lorong, dan wajah Luhan semakin panik. Mata mereka langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut. Kyung Soo bisa mendengar Luhan memaki dengan nada rendah. Melihat atensi tiga orang di depannya sedang teralihkan, Kyung Soo mengambil kesempatan itu dan langsung melarikan diri.

"KYUNG! _Oh, shit!"_ Luhan langsung mengejar Kyung Soo.

Sedangkan Kyung Soo justru mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu melihat sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya, ia tersenyum.

"Yifan- _hyung!"_

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan Kyung Soo melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. Kyung Soo langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yifan. Hal itu mengundang banyak komentar oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka, apalagi ketika Yifan mengangkat Kyung Soo hingga kakinya tak menjejak lantai lalu berputar.

Luhan yang melihat tingkah memalukan saudaranya hanya bisa menutup wajah pasrah. Sedangkan Kyung Soo yang berada di dalam pelukan Yifan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

" _Ma cheri, I miss you."_ Ucap Yifan begitu pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Aku juga, _hyung..._ benar-benar sebuah kejutan melihatmu disini."

"Mmm, anggap saja aku mendapat semacam ilham bahwa ada yang membutuhkanku disini."

Kyung Soo memasang wajah bosan meski matanya berkilat senang. Namun senyum di wajahnya menghilang begitu matanya menangkap sosok yang berdiri angkuh tak jauh dari mereka. Kini Kyung Soo akhirnya melihat wajah si _Mr. Snapback._ Ia terlihat hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri, mengikuti alur musik dari _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinganya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan seluruh atensi orang-orang yang tertuju padanya.

Dan dalam sekejap Kyung Soo lupa caranya bernapas.

Yifan sepertinya menyadari arah tatapan Kyung Soo lalu memutuskan untuk memanggil sahabatnya.

"Hoi, Louis!"

Namun sepertinya yang dipanggil tidak mendengar.

"Ya! Park Chan Yeol!" Yifan menaikkan nada suaranya dan itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Sosok itu melepas _earphone_ -nya dan berjalan menghampiri Yifan dan Kyung Soo. Yifan mengatakan sesuatu namun Kyung Soo tidak menangkap satu kata pun. Otaknya seolah menghiraukan informasi apapun di sekitarnya kecuali orang _itu._

"Hai, namaku Park Chan Yeol. Salam kenal Do Kyung Soo- _ssi."_

Mata itu.

Suara itu.

Senyuman itu.

Tidak salah lagi. Sosok didepannya saat ini adalah orang itu. Laki-laki yang menjadi pusat dunianya. _Matahari-_ nya. Kyung Soo tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis saja. Semuanya terlihat abu-abu dan kelam karena sosok itu menyerap seluruh warna di dunia.

Kyung Soo tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

 **...**

"Hei, Kyung, kau tak apa?"

Luhan menyeret Kyung Soo ke belakang fakultas diikuti Jong In dan Sehun. Ia terpaksa menarik Kyung Soo dari sana dengan dalih tugas karena yang Kyung Soo lakukan hanyalah terpaku dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari sosok Park Chan Yeol.

"Kyung Soo- _ya..."_ Luhan memanggil adiknya lagi, semakin khawatir ketika Kyung Soo tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"I-itu dia, _hyung..._ Dia kembali... Dia sudah kembali." Kyung Soo menyahut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Inilah alasan kenapa Luhan berusaha menghalangi Kyung Soo bertemu dengan Yifan tadi, karena ia tahu Kyung Soo akan seperti ini. Luhan tidak mau Kyung Soo mengingat apapun lagi tentang kejadian mengerikan tersebut.

"Kyung..., itu bukan dia. Mereka hanya memiliki nama dan wajah yang mirip."

Kyung Soo menggeleng. Benaknya berteriak keras membantah ucapan Luhan, bahwa itu memang dia. Laki-laki itu benar-benar Chan Yeol- _nya._ Namun semua itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya, dan Kyung Soo tetap diam meski ucapan Luhan selanjutnya membuat luka di dadanya kembali menganga.

"Kau harus ingat, Kyung. Chan Yeol- _mu_ sudah meninggal."

Luhan beranjak dari sana tepat setelah ia memaparkan kenyataan tersebut. Tidak merasa khawatir meninggalkan adiknya karena ada Sehun dan Jong In yang menemaninya disana.

Jong In memberikan tangannya untuk Kyung Soo remas karena ia tahu sahabatnya sedang membutuhkan pegangan saat ini. Sedangkan Sehun meraih kepala Kyung Soo agar bersandar di pundaknya, membiarkan air mata pemuda itu membasahi kemeja barunya. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang berani menyela tangis Kyung Soo saat ini. Mereka berdua mengerti, untaian kata hanya akan menjadi tak bermakna karena sesak yang Kyung Soo takkan pernah benar-benar lenyap.

 **...**

" _Hyung,_ apa menurutmu ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

Chan Yeol bertanya begitu mereka tiba di apartemennya. Ia berbaring di kasur tanpa merasa repot untuk berganti pakaian lebih dulu. Yifan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sibuk mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk kecil.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Chan Yeol berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah, adik bermata bulatmu tadi menatapku seolah melihat hantu."

"Maksudmu, Kyung Soo? Caranya menatap memang seperti itu. Bukankah dia sangat lucu?"

"Tapi adikmu yang satunya lagi juga begitu, _hyung!_ Bahkan kedua teman anehnya juga sama. Apakah _style_ -ku terlihat buruk?"

Yifan menoleh dan memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Chan Yeol. Tidak ada yang salah, bahkan kalau Yifan disuruh jujur Chan Yeol terlihat keren.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianmu. Semuanya normal."

Chan Yeol terlihat masih ingin menyanggah, namun akhirnya ia memilih menutup mulutnya. Yifan akan mengatainya gila jika ia mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya. Cara lelaki bermata bulat itu menatapnya entah kenapa membuat jantung Chan Yeol merasa aneh. Iris gelap Kyung Soo seperti menatap seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, dan Chan Yeol bersumpah ia melihat mata laki-laki itu berkaca-kaca sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

Apakah mereka saling mengenal? Namun ibunya tidak pernah menyebut seseorang dengan nama Kyung Soo selama ini. Chan Yeol sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, namun ini pertama kalinya tatapan seseorang mampu membuatnya merasa berdebar-debar dan tidak nyaman. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya hingga Chan Yeol berbaring di ranjangnya yang hangat. Minggu kedua setibanya ia ke Seoul dan tiba-tiba Chan Yeol merindukan suara kakaknya. Ia melihat jam digital di bawah lampu tidur yang menunjukkan angka 11:46pm, yang berarti hampir jam tujuh pagi di LA sana. Chan Yeol meraih ponsel di atas nakas dan men- _dial_ nomor kakaknya.

Suara Yoo Ra terdengar pada dering ke empat.

[Chan Yeol?]

"Hei, _noona._ Apakah kau masih tidur? _"_

[Tidak, aku baru selesai mandi. Ada apa meneleponku? Bukankah disana sedang tengah malam?]

"Ya, dan aku sudah siap tidur sekarang."

[Ada apa Chan? Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi?]

Chan Yeol bisa mengecap rasa khawatir dalam nada bicara kakaknya, dan itu membuatnya senang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _noona,_ semuanya berjalan lancar disini. Aku hanya... _yeah,_ kau tahu, agak sedikit merindukanmu."

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya suara Yoo Ra kembali terdengar.

 _[Hey, Park Chan Yeol, are you high?"]_

Chan Yeol dongkol seketika. Ia sudah menekan kuat-kuat rasa malu dan harga dirinya dan kakaknya justru tidak peka sama sekali.

" _Really smooth, noona._ Kututup teleponnya seka-"

 _[Wait up! Wait!]_ Yoo Ra memekik sebelum sang adik benar-benar menutup teleponnya. Ia terdengar berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. [Maaf, aku hanya kaget. Ini pertama kalinya kau berkata seperti itu padaku.]

Chan Yeol memutar bola mata malas. "Itu karena ini pertama kalinya kita berpisah, _noona._ "

[Tapi bukankah dulu kita juga tidak bertemu setiap saat?!]

Entah kenapa sekarang Chan Yeol merasa menyesal telah menelepon kakaknya.

"Setidaknya dulu kau bisa menemuiku kapanpun kau mau, jarak New York ke LA tidak jauh. Tapi sekarang berbeda karena kita bahkan tidak berada di benua yang sama."

[Aww, _uri_ Yeol-ie kenapa jadi manis sekali?] mendengar itu Chan Yeol mengernyit jijik. [Tapi jarak segitu bukan masalah jika aku ingin menemui adikku yang paling tampan sedunia.]

"Hhm, sebaiknya tidak usah. Mendengar suaramu saja sudah cukup melelahkan."

[ _Ya! Ya!_ Jawaban macam apa itu?!]

Chan Yeol tergelak. "Sudahlah, sana siap-siap. Hari ini _noona_ mau ke kampus atau ke kantor?"

[Kampus, ada kelas jam sembilan nanti.]

"Oke, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan."

[Yah, dan, uhm, Yeol-ie _?_ ]

"Ya?"

[Jika ada apa-apa, kau selalu bisa meneleponku kapanpun kau mau. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jangan mabuk-mabukan terlalu sering bersama Yifan! Belajarlah dengan baik.]

"Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet. Aku tutup teleponnya sekarang."

[ _Miss you too, Alien. Saranghae._ ]

" _Yeah,_ aku tahu."

Chan Yeol mematikan sambungan dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ingatannya kembali melayang ke kejadian di kampus tadi. Dan pertemuannya dengan beberapa orang menghadirkan beragam emosi yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Namun hatinya sudah jauh lebih tenang setelah berbicara dengan Yoo Ra. Sepertinya menjadikan suara kakaknya sebagai penutup malamnya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Malam itu Chan Yeol terlelap bersama bayangan seorang pemuda bermata bulat -yang mengingatkannya pada penguin- di benaknya.

...

"Hei, Lu. Lihat ini."

Min Seok menahan langkahnya di depan sebuah papan pengumuman. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah brosur yang tertempel di sudut kiri papan tersebut. Sebuah brosur yang berisi tentang kegiatan amal untuk anak yatim dan mengajak siapapun bagi yang bersedia untuk menjadi sukarelawan. Brosur yang terlalu sederhana, menurut Luhan. Dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa tertarik dengan kegiatan tersebut sebelum melihat salah satu nama yang tertera di bagian _contact person_ -nya bersama dua nama lain.

"Kris?"

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kakakmu ternyata perduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

Luhan mengiraukan komentar Min Seok. Kepala Luhan sekarang dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan kenapa Yifan terlibat dalam kegiatan sentimental –seperti itu cara Yifan menyebutnya. Ia sangat mengenal watak saudaranya tersebut, dan menjadi relawan dalam kegiatan seperti ini sama sekali bukanlah gayanya. Yifan akan lebih memilih menggesek _debit_ _card_ -nya untuk mendanai kegiatan tersebut dan membiarkan orang lain yang melakukan bagian kasarnya.

Mungkinkah kepala Yifan terbentur dan akhirnya otaknya bisa berfungsi dengan benar? Atau justru menjadi semakin parah?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, sosok yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan langsung merangkul pundak Luhan dan Min Seok.

"Kalian tertarik?"

"Kris!" Luhan berbalik dengan jempol yang mengarah ke brosur tersebut. "Apa itu?"

"Sebuah brosur?"

Min Seok menggigit bibir melihat wajah polos Yifan sementara Luhan memutar matanya.

" _I can see that clearly, hyung._ Yang kutanyakan adalah kenapa ada namamu disana?"

Yifan mengangkat bahu. _"Because I want to, you know,_ sesekali menolong orang lain itu perlu."

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" sebelah alis Luhan terangkat.

" _Fortunately, no."_ Yifan menyengir tampan, mengabaikan sindiran adiknya. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba mampir di otaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut?"

Wajah Luhan berubah datar. "Kepalamu benar-benar terbentur sesuatu. Ayo pergi, Minnie."

"Oi, oi. Aku serius!" Yifan menahan lengan adiknya. "Aku sudah mengumpulkan tujuh orang termasuk diriku, dan aku masih butuh lima relawan lagi. Kehadiran kalian akan sangat membantu."

Mulut Luhan menganga melihat kakaknya menampilkan raut serius. Ia masih tidak percaya Yifan benar-benar mengikuti kegiatan seperti itu.

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang brosur bodoh itu?"

Jika Yifan tersinggung dengan sarkasme adiknya, maka ia tidak menunjukkannya. Ia justru menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Ini adalah agenda kampus, dan yang menjadi ketuanya adalah teman baikku. Ayolah Lulu sayang… dulu kau sering mengataiku apatis, dan ketika aku berusaha berbuat baik kau justru tidak mau membantu."

Luhan menatap mata kakaknya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Apa yang baru saja Yifan katakan ada benarnya juga, namun entah kenapa ia masih merasa ada hal lain dibalik niat tulus Yifan.

" _Please, La Petit, please~"_

Namun pada akhirnya Luhan menghela napas. Apapun alasan Yifan yang sebenarnya, setidaknya itu membawa pengaruh yang baik untuk sang kakak. Sedangkan Yifan langsung memekik keras dalam hatinya melihat pundak Luhan yang merosot perlahan. Ia yakin seratus persen adiknya bersedia.

"Asal kau benar-benar serius dengan kegiatan amal ini, tapi jika _hyung_ hanya memanfaatkanku saja maka aku berjanji ini yang terakhir."

"Kau memang yng terbaik, _La petit…"_ ujar Yifan sebelum merendahkan wajahnya dan mencium sudut bibir adiknya.

Min Seok dan orang lain yang melihat kejadian itu menahan napas. _Prince Charming_ –julukan untuk Kris- mereka sedang mencium adiknya yang cantik. Mereka yang tidak mengetahui hubungan dua pemuda tersebut langsung berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, bertanya-tanya kira-kira apa hubungan mahasiswa baru tersebut dengan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan yang akhirnya sadar dengan tindakan kakaknya langsung merona.

"YA, WU YIFAN! BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL MEMALUKAN SEPERTI ITU! INI BUKAN DI LA!"

Yang menjadi objek teriakan tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Ia sibuk memikirkan kira-kira siapa lagi yang bisa diajaknya. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor kampusnya sambil memeriksa ponselnya, berharap ada panggilan dari siapapun yang telah membaca brosur tersebut dan tertarik untuk bergabung. Namun hasilnya nihil. Yifan berniat menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celananya ketika layar benda pipih tersebut menyala dan bergetar. Mendadak senyum Yifan mengembang melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Dalam sekejap ia sudah mendapatkan tiga anggota terakhir yang akan membuat timnya lengkap.

…

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya, Kyung?"

Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Kyung Soo menatap bangunan di depan mereka dengan pandangan sangsi. _Concerto._ Ketiganya membaca nama bangunan tersebut dalam hati.

"Aku yakin alamatnya sudah benar." Kyung Soo menyahut sambil mencari bel kemudian menekannya.

"Tapi bukankah tempat ini terlalu… keren? Aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih sederhana dari ini." Jong In ikut menimpali.

Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di depan sebuah gedung yang lokasinya tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Gedung berlantai dua tersebut memiliki desain yang unik berbentuk lingkaran dengan tangga spiral menuju lantai atas berada di luar. Dan dinding dilantai duanya dari kaca sehingga memungkinkan orang dari dalam melihat ke luar begitupun sebaliknya.

Pintu tersebut kemudian terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan beberapa tindikan di telinganya. Mata lelaki itu menatap tiga manusia di depan pintunya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kalian siapa?" suaranya agak serak namun terdengar kekanakan.

"Kami disuruh Kris untuk datang kesini."

Seolah mendapat pencerahan, mata pemuda itu melebar. "Apakah kau Kyung Soo?" tanyanya antusias.

Kyung Soo hanya mengangguk kaku, dan riak wajah pemuda itu langsung berubah cerah. Ia segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan menarik Kyung Soo masuk. Jong In dan Sehun mengikuti dari belakang menuju sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Oh ya, _I'm Huang Zitao,_ tapi panggil saja Tao _._ "

Kyung Soo menyambut uluran tangan Tao. "Do Kyung Soo, dan ini temanku Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong In."

Tao tersenyum ramah hingga matanya hampir tak terlihat.

"Kris- _hyung_ sudah memberitahuku kalian akan ikut berpartisipasi, dan aku dan Suho- _hyung_ sangat berterima kasih."

Senyum Kyung Soo terkembang. "Tidak masalah, tapi… siapa itu Suho- _hyung?"_

"Oh! Dia adalah penggagas rencana ini, kalian tunggu saja, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan datang."

Setelahnya mereka menunggu kedatangan yang lain sambil bercakap-cakap ringan. Tao bercerita bahwa dia adalah orang Cina yang menuntut ilmu di Seoul. Bahasa Koreanya belum terlalu lancar namun bisa dimengerti dengan mudah. Pada menit kesekian, pintu kembali dibuka dan muncul Yifan bersama dua lelaki lain yang setelahnya Kyung Soo ketahui sebagai Zhang Yixing atau Lay dan Kim Joon Myeon, yang disebut Suho oleh Tao. Dua pemuda itu adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir sama seperti Kris. Berikutnya menyusul Luhan dan Min Seok, bersama satu orang lagi yang tidak Kyung Soo kenal.

"Hai, namaku Kim Jong Dae, mahasiswa tingkat dua, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Chen." Dari cara pemuda itu tersenyum Kyung Soo langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jong Dae adalah orang yang ramah.

"Apakah semua orang disini harus memiliki nama panggilan?" celetuk Sehun.

Suho mengangkat bahu. "Well, kami tidak merencanakannya. Kau juga bisa."

"Aku mau dipanggil Kai!" Jong In mengangkat tangan antusias sementara Kyung Soo memutar bola matanya.

"Kai? Bukankah nama kecilmu adalah _kkamjong?"_ Sehun menimpali.

Jong In mendelik tajam, namun sedetik kemudian menyeringai. "Uh-uh, dan kau pasti lebih suka dipanggil Cadel."

Lay dan Min Seok tergelak melihat wajah Sehun memerah.

" _Chicken freak."_ Sehun mengumpat.

" _Moronhead."_ Jong In membalas

" _Shitkicker."_

"Wow, ternyata kalian tidak sesuci keliatannya." Yifan melerai dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Oh, kau tidak akan percaya _hyung, they're basically a badass."_ Kyung Soo menyahut. "Mereka menyimpan bakat tersembunyi."

"Benarkah?" Yixing ikut menimpali.

Kyung Soo mengangguk pasti sedangkan dua orang yang dimaksud sibuk membantah. Sayangnya perhatian mereka tertuju pada Kyung Soo.

"Jong- maksudku Kai adalah pencetak gol terbanyak sedangkan Sehun adalah _batter_ terbaik di sekolah." Ada nada bangga yang terselip dalam kalimat Kyung Soo. "Oh, dan tambahan mereka telah kursus menari sejak sekolah dasar."

Ada keheningan yang terasa aneh selama beberapa detik kedepan. Semua mata di ruangan itu menatap ke arah dua pemuda yang sibuk menyembunyikan wajah matang mereka.

"Wow, kalian harus mendaftar ke klub olahraga di kampus ini, aku mengenal pelatihnya jadi kalian bisa dipertimbangkan." Joon Myeon menatap keduanya dengan pandangan kagum lalu melanjutkan, "Dan aku sangat yakin kemampuan menari kalian akan sangat berguna untuk kegiatan kita."

Joon Myeon mengatakannya seolah seolah Jong In dan Sehun sudah pasti menyetujuinya. Ia bahkan tidak menanyakan pendapat juniornya tersebut, yang membuat keduanya tak memiliki pilihan untuk menolak. Jong In melempar tatapan _oh-you're so-dead-kau-tidak-akan-hidup-tenang-setelah-ini_ pada Kyung Soo yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sebenarnya Kyung Soo sudah lama menyuruh dua orang itu untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka namun keduanya justru sepakat untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu, Kyung." Mendadak Kyung Soo merasakan firasat buruk, apalagi ketika melihat Sehun beralih ke arah Joon Myeon dan berkata, "Oh, mungkin kau juga bisa menggunakan Kyung Soo, _sunbae,_ suaranya adalah yang terbaik."

 _Oh, fuck you, Oh Fucking Sehun!_

Kyung Soo mengumpat banyak-banyak dalam hati. Sementara Yifan yang sejak tadi diam hanya terkekeh menyadari wajah masam adik sepupunya.

"Sungguh?" Tao tahu-tahu sudah berada di depannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Bagus sekali! Sekarang kita mendapat satu vokalis tambahan dan dua _dancer!_ Aku sangat yakin acara kita akan sangat berhasil!"

"Oh ya, mana si _instrumentalist_ yang kau bangga-banggakan itu Kris?" Tanya Lay.

"Tunggu, ini sebenarnya kegiatan amal atau audisi anggota _boyband?"_ Luhan bertanya dengan alis bertaut, sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

Yifan belum sempat menjawab ketika suara pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian semua lelaki di dalam ruangan tersebut termasuk Kyung Soo.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau. Kita terlambat!"

" _Ya!_ Salahkan jalanannya yang macet! Lagipula _eyeliner_ -mu memakan waktu sangat lama!"

Mata Kyung Soo melebar melihat salah satu dari mereka, yang lebih tinggi dengan surai merah yang terlihat acak-acakan. Demi Tuhan, kenapa orang itu bisa ada disini?!

"Hei, akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Yifan bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf _hyung,_ anak itu terlalu lama di depan cermin!"

" _Ya!_ Jangan bicara sembarangan, _Dobby!"_

" _Alright,_ hentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian, yang lain sudah menunggu."

Yifan mengantar dua orang yang baru datang tadi mendekati ruang tengah yang hampir penuh.

"Nah, _guys,_ ini anggota terakhir kita." Suara Yifan terdengar ceria. "Nah, perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Park Chan Yeol. Tingkat dua. Pindahan dari LA sebulan yang lalu."

Yang lain melongo melihat cara lelaki jangkung tersebut memperkenalkan diri. Wajah datar, kedua tangan tenggelam dalam saku celana, dan tanpa adanya penghormatan. Yifan tertawa kering melihat wajah teman-temannya. Ia memelototi Chan Yeol atas sikapnya namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Namaku Byun Baek Hyun, mahasiswa tingkat dua, mohon bantuannya."

Lelaki itu membungkuk singkat dengan mata yang melengkung seperti bulat sabit. Yifan tersenyum bangga, setidaknya tingkah Baek Hyun tidak memalukan seperti laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya. Namun Yifan melihat senyum Baek Hyun menghilang dalam sekejap dan berganti dengan raut gusar begitu pandangannya bersibobrok dengan seseorang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Min Seok sampai terlonjak dari tempatnya mendengar suara menggelegar Baek Hyun, sedangkan Tao mengusap-usap dadanya kaget. Semua kesan manis yang tadi luntur, Baek Hyun justru asik menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang dengan mata menyorot tajam.

"Itu adalah kalimatku, pendek." Luhan, tersangka yang tadi ditunjuk-tunjuk, balas melempar tatapan bengis.

"Heh, seperti kau sudah tinggi saja. Berkacalah rusa payah!"

"Cih, aku tidak sudi diperintah oleh _bacon_ kadaluarsa sepertimu."

"Oh? Bukan aku yang gagal menjadi model kampus karena terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar."

"Setidaknya aku awet muda, tidak sepertimu yang sering dikira perempuan."

Kyung Soo menatap dua orang itu bergantian sementara yang lainnya seolah tak mendengar percakapan kakak sepupunya dengan lelaki bermata sipit tersebut.

"Hiraukan saja." Min Seok berbisik di dekatnya, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Jong In dan Sehun. "Mereka sudah seperti itu sejak SMA."

"Siapa dia, _sunbae?"_ tanya Sehun.

" _Well,_ bisa dibilang dia adalah rival abadi Luhan. Mereka selalu bersaing dalam segala hal sejak dulu. Nilai tertinggi, presiden mahasiswa, _fanclub_ terbanyak, dan masih banyak lagi. Intinya mereka terus berusaha membuktikan siapa yang paling hebat diantara mereka."

Rahang Kyung Soo serasa jatuh mendengar ungkapan Min Seok. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kekanakan kakak sepupunya yang satu itu. Oh, tapi menurut Kyung Soo itu wajar mengingat lelaki Byun tersebut juga sama bocahnya dengan Luhan.

Mendadak Kyung Soo merasa bahwa menuruti permintaan Yifan mengikuti 'kegiatan amal' ini adalah keputusan yang salah. Ia memandang wajah-wajah baru di ruangan tersebut. Yifan tampak tenggelam dalam percakapan seru bersama Joon Myeon, sesekali ia tergelak memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi sementara Tao yang ada diantara mereka memasang wajah merengut yang lucu. Di sofa yang lain ada Yixing yang sibuk dengan dunianya bersama buku di tangannya, di sebelahnya ada Jong Dae yang berusaha menghentikan perang dingin antara Baek Hyun dengan Luhan, dan akhirnya matanya bertumbuk pada satu orang terakhir.

Chan Yeol duduk di sofa tunggal dengan wajah bosan. Ini semua gara-gara ia termakan bujuk rayuan Yifan agar bersedia berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan bodoh ini. Chan Yeol sama sekali tidak memiliki jiwa penolong namun Yifan benar-benar memaksanya ikut, dan laki-laki itu sudah seperti kakak bagi Chan Yeol sehingga tidak tega menolak permintaan Yifan. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya Yifan sampai memohon-mohon padanya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke interior ruangan yang tidak memiliki banyak property sampai ke dinding ruangan yang berwarna _pastel,_ hingga jendela yang memberinya pemandangan langit kelabu. Namun matanya selalu kembali ke sosok mungil yang duduk diantara Min Seok dan Sehun. Chan Yeol menemukan bentuk bibir lelaki itu yang unik ketika tersenyum, atau bagaimana volume matanya melebar tanpa sadar ketika ia berbicara. Dalam _sweater_ rajut birunya yang kebesaran ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Membuat Chan Yeol merasakan desakan untuk menggenggam tangannya atau melesakkan jemarinya ke sela-sela rambutnya yang segelap matanya.

Dan Chan Yeol merasa waktu terhenti ketika iris obsidian itu balas menatapnya. Suara-suara di sekitarnya meredup dan eksistensi teman-temannya memudar. Chan Yeol serasa tersesat ke dalam lubang hitam yang tak berujung dan ia menolak untuk ditemukan. Ia bahkan menolak menghitung sudah berapa detik yang berlalu.

Chan Yeol meralat ucapannya tadi, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal ikut, yang ada ia akan mentraktir Yifan makan siang setelah ini. Chan Yeol tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa tatapan seseorang memberikan pengaruh sebesar ini padanya. Ada sesuatu pada diri Do Kyung Soo yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

…

"Hei."

Langkah Kyung Soo terhenti. Chan Yeol sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan _t-shirt_ lengan panjang berwarna putih tulang dan _skinny jeans_ hitam. Surai merahnya jatuh menutupi dahi dengan _Snapback_ hitam menghiasi kepalanya, dan jangan lupakan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ha-hai." Kyung Soo membalas kaku.

"Kau mau ke Concerto kan?" Chan Yeol menyebut nama gedung tempat berkumpul mereka kemarin.

"Y-ya… begitulah."

Cengiran Chan Yeol melebar. "Aku juga, bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama?"

Kyung Soo menggerakkan matanya liar. "T-tapi aku mau jalan kaki."

"Tidak masalah. Aku suka jalan kaki."

Kyung Soo sadar ia harusnya menolak ajakan Chan Yeol. Ia bisa berdalih sedang menunggu Sehun atau Jong In, atau sekalian berbohong bahwa ia memiliki janji lain dan tidak berniat kesana. Namun Kyung Soo tidak bisa menyingkirkan desakan dalam hatinya untuk mengiyakan ucapan pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian dengan Chan Yeol yang mengambil posisi luar. Lelaki itu seolah berusaha melindungi Kyung Soo dari kemungkinan terserempet mobil yang lewat. Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari jantungnya yang berdetak gila, Kyung Soo menatap langit yang kusam serta pohon-pohon disekitar mereka yang dipenuhi oleh warna jingga.

"Umm, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" suara Chan Yeol memecah keheningan.

Kyung Soo menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa itu?"

"Benarkah wajahku mirip dengan kakakmu?"

Kyung Soo tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Chan Yeol dengan mimik terkejut. Langkahnya terhenti tanpa sadar. Seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di kepala si mungil, Chan Yeol melanjutkan. "Sehun dan Jong In yang memberitahuku."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka bilang wajahku sangat mirip dengannya, bahkan nama kami pun sama."

Kyung Soo termenung. Kilatan peristiwa dua tahun lalu kembali mengisi benaknya. "Dan kenapa mereka bisa mengatakan hal tersebut padamu?"

" _Well,_ itu karena aku merasa kau selalu berusaha menjaga jarak dariku." Chan Yeol mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kau berbicara dengan yang lain, namun tidak pernah mau menatap mataku. Aku penasaran dan akhirnya bertanya ke mereka."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menghindarimu."

Kalimat Kyung Soo yang terlampau cepat justru membuat Chan Yeol semakin yakin. Ia mengangkat alisnya ragu.

"Kau bahkan tidak menatapku ketika mengatakannya."

Kyung Soo semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengemut bibir bawahnya resah. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah pembohong yan baik, namun adalah hal yang mustahil untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Apakah wajah kami benar-benar sangat mirip?" Chan Yeol bertanya lagi.

Pada akhirnya Kyung Soo mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"Kalau boleh tahu kapan dia… meninggal?"

Dada Kyung Soo serasa diremas mendengar kata terakhir Chan Yeol. Dengan suara bergetar ia menjawab, "Dua tahun yang lalu."

"Aku turut bersedih."

Suara Chan Yeol yang terdengar tulus membuat Kyung Soo mengulas senyum paksa. "Tidak masalah, itu semua sudah berlalu."

"Pasti berat bagimu untuk berada di dekatku tanpa teringat padanya. Aku minta maaf."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Chan Yeol- _ssi."_

"Chan Yeol." Chan Yeol menyela cepat. "Panggil saja Chan Yeol, atau _hyung._ Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kau mengaggapmu sebagai pengganti kakak laki-lakimu. Memiliki adik lucu dan menggemaskan sepertimu pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Mata Kyung Soo melebar ketika tangan Chan Yeol terulur dan mengacak rambutnya. Chan Yeol yang sepertinya tak sadar melakukan hal itu langsung menarik tangannya cepat. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

 _Kau sangat lucu dan menggemaskan._ Kalimat itu pernah Kyung Soo dengar sebelumnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, namun efek yang timbul dalam diri Kyung Soo tidak pernah berubah.

"Ma-maaf. Aku kelepasan. "

Melihat sikap salah tingkah Chan Yeol membuat Kyung Soo ikutan merasa canggung. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Chan Yeol melirik Kyung Soo yang sibuk mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona. Tingkah Kyung Soo membuatnya merasa gemas.

"Umm. Jadi.. apakah sekarang kita berteman?" Chan Yeol bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ragu.

Kyung Soo memandang tangan Chan Yeol sejenak. Benaknya berteriak menyuruhnya pergi, menjauhi Chan Yeol sebisanya. Namun yang Kyung Soo lakukan adalah menyambut tangan besar Chan Yeol, jemarinya bahkan tenggelam dalam genggaman laki-laki tersebut.

"Ya, teman." Walau matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, senyum yang bermain di wajahnya adalah yang paling lebar sejak dua tahun terakhir.

Ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan banyak merah dan biru. Plastik-plastik yang berisi gulungan benang _milco_ , dua buah mesin jahit, seperangkat komputer dan ada banyak, banyak kotak hadiah berwarna biru dengan pita merah yang disusun di sudut ruangan. Mendadak lantai dasar Concerto yang luas menjadi ramai.

"Apa ini?" Chan Yeol dibelakangnya bertanya.

"Kyung, kau datang terlambat!" Tao langsung menghambur dan bergelayut manja di pundak Kyung Soo.

"Maaf. Tadi ada sedikit urusan." Jawab Kyung Soo sembari duduk di sofa.

"Kyung, kau datang bersamanya?"

Luhan berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ia melirik Chan Yeol yang sibuk memperhatikan mesin jahit.

"Eum, yah, kami bertemu di kampus tadi."

Luhan tidak sempat bertanya lebih jauh karena Joon Myeon sudah lebih dulu meminta perhatian mereka semua.

" _Give me your eyes, guys."_ Joon Myeon memulai. "Nah, seperti yang kemarin kita sepakati, kita akan membuat sesuatu untuk disumbangkan ke beberapa panti asuhan di kota ini. Dan Kris memiliki gagasan yang bagus untuk itu."

Semua mata langsung teralih ke arah Yifan yang duduk di lengan sofa tempat Kyung Soo duduk.

" _Well,_ aku berpikir bagaimana kalau kita membagikannya pada malam natal? Kita bisa memakai topi Santa dan bando tanduk rusa, itu pasti akan membuat mereka sangat senang. Dan karena sekarang sedang musim dingin, kita bisa memberikan _shawl_ dan _beanie_ sebagai hadiahnya, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Itu ide yang bagus, _hyung."_ Jong Dae menyahut.

"Ya, dan bagaimana kalau mengadakan semacam pertunjukan seni dan uangnya kita sumbangkan pada mereka?" Min Seok menyambung.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu." Balas Joon Myeon. "Aku akan meminta izin ke rektorat agar bisa menggunakan auditorium. Jong In dan Sehun bisa menari sementara para _vocal line_ tentu saja akan menyanyi, bagaimana?"

"Wah! Kedengarannya akan seru! Aku mau jadi peñata kostumnya!" ucap Tao bersemangat. "Ada banyak orang yang perlu diperbaiki selera berpakaiannya disini." Matanya mendelik kearah tiga orang dengan penampilan paling berbeda disana.

"Sebelum itu, bisa ada yang menjelaskan untuk apa barang-barang ini?" Baek Hyun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke tumpukan benang _milco_ yang disandarkan ke dinding.

Joon Myeon tersenyum miring sedang Luhan langsung menyahut dengan nada bosan. "Tentu saja untuk membuat _shawl_ dan _beanie-_ nya."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu." Tukas Baek Hyun tajam.

"Itu karena pertanyaanmu sama bodohnya dengan pertanyaan anak SD, tidakkah itu sangat jelas?"

"Oh, _guys,_ bisakah kalian berhenti? Kita sedang rapat." Jong Dae menengahi.

Joon Myeon memberikan tatapan 'terima kasih' pada Jong Dae karena berhasil menghentikan mulut cerewet Luhan dan Baek Hyun.

"Apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar, kita akan membuat _shawl_ dan _beanie_ -nya sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak langsung beli saja sih, _hyung?_ Aku tidak tahu caranya merajut." Chan Yeol akhirnya bicara.

"Aku dan Sehun juga, _hyung."_ Jong In menyambung.

Tatapan Joon Myeon beralih ke Kyung Soo yang sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apapun. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kyung Soo- _ya?_ Apakah kau juga tidak tahu merajut?"

"Sebenarnya aku bisa, _hyung."_

Jawaban Kyung Soo membuat Jong In dan Sehun langsung melongo. Namun Joon Myeon justru tersenyum, ia sebenarnya sudah tahu –berterima kasihlah pada Yifan– hanya saja ia ingin Kyung Soo mengakuinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami, Kyung!" Jong in berubah cemberut.

"Apakah itu penting?" Kyung Soo balas bertanya dengan volume matanya yang melebar, membuat Chan Yeol yang melihat itu meremas celananya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menculik Kyung Soo.

"Nah, Kyung Soo tahu caranya, aku dan Lay juga. Kami bertiga akan mengajari kalian. Masalah selesai." Joon Myeon tersenyum puas.

Yixing yang mendengar namanya disebut beralih dari bukunya dan menatap sekeliling sambil bertanya, "Ada yang menyebut namaku?" lalu dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Baek Hyun.

"Bagaimana kalau hasilnya jelek dan anak-anak tersebut tidak menyukainya? Itu juga akan lebih menghemat waktu dan tenaga." Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Kalau seperti itu tidak akan ada tantangannya. Ayolah, ini natal dan sudah seharusnya kita berbuat baik." Joon Myeon membalas. "Dan aku akan mengajari kalian sampai kalian semua bisa merajut dengan sempurna."

Dalam hati Kyung Soo mengagumi cara Joon Myeon mempengaruhi teman-temannya. Mungkin itu terletak pada senyumnya yang terlihat sangat tulus sehingga orang-orang disekitarnya bersedia melakukan keinginannya. Hal seperti itu memang harus dimiliki oleh seorang ketua.

…

"Agh! Aku menyerah!"

Sehun melemparkan _hakpen-_ nya yang masih terhubung ke benang _milco_. Kyung Soo yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Tao yang duduk di sebelah sisinya yang lain meraih rajutan Sehun yang setengah jadi dan menatapnya.

"Hun- _ie,_ kau membuatnya miring lagi."

Sehun memasang wajah masam disaat Jong In sibuk menertawainya. Ini adalah minggu pertama mereka diberi tutorial merajut singkat oleh Kyung Soo dan Joon Myeon. Dan ini adalah ketiga kalinya Sehun mencoba dengan berakhir gagal, Kyung Soo heran bagaimana bisa panjang syal Sehun berbeda dikedua sisinya, yang harusnya berbentuk persegi panjang malah lebih terlihat seperti jajar genjang.

"Jangan tertawa, _kkamjong!_ Kau juga belum berhasil membuat satu syal pun!" Sehun beralih menatap Kyung Soo. " _Eomma,_ lihat si hitam itu! Dia dari tadi terus menertawakanku!"

"Kalian berdua benar-benar berisik!" sungut Kyung Soo kesal. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kalian berdua harus bisa membuatnya atau aku tidak akan berbicara pada kalian!"

Setelahnya Kyung Soo langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" _Ya!_ Park Chan Yeol!Harus berapa kali kukatakan gunakan _hakpen_ 3,5 mm untuk _beanie-_ nya!"

Kepala Kyung Soo refleks berputar belakang. Ia melihat Chan Yeol yang duduk melantai diantara Baek Hyun dan Luhan. Wajahnya tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hei, hei, panjang _chain_ -nya harus sembilan inci!" kali ini suara Luhan yang terdengar.

Kyung Soo memilih untuk menghiraukan tiga orang tersebut. Ia mendekati Yifan dan Joon Myeon yang tampak serius menatap layar monitor dan memberitahu bahwa ia ingin keluar mencari udara sebentar.

Sementara itu disisi lain, urat pelipis Chan Yeol berkedut-kedut karena dua orang disebelahnya sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh. Akhirnya ia memutuskan meninggalkan dua orang tersebut dan keluar.

"Oi, Dobby, kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari ketenangan! Aku tidak tahan dengan suara menyebalkan kalian berdua!" jawabnya tanpa berbalik.

Sepeninggal Chan Yeol dua pemuda berisik itu tidak bersuara lagi.

"Wow, Chan Yeol- _hyung_ hebat, dia diperebutkan oleh dua lelaki paling populer di kampus." Tao menggumam dengan nada kagum.

Sehun hanya menampakkan raut datar, sementara Jong In tanpa sadar menggemgam _hakpen_ ditangannya kelewat erat.

"Wah, aku mendengar suara hati yang retak nih." Celetuk Jong Dae yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Tao menampakkan wajah bingung, namun melihat arah tatapan Jong Dae yang terarah ke dua teman seangkatannya, ia langsung paham.

"Tunggu, kalian…" telunjuknya terarah ke Sehun dan Jong In bergantian. "Menyukai mereka?"

"Hanya Luhan- _sunbae."_ Jong In membenarkan.

"Kalian berdua menyukai Luhan- _hyung?"_ suara Tao terdengar seperti desisan.

Kediaman dua orang itu menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan?" tanyanya lagi. Setahunya dua orang ini adalah sahabat Kyung Soo, yang merupakan adik sepupu Luhan dan Yifan.

"SMA." Jawab Sehun.

"Memangnya Chan Yeol- _hyung_ sekeren itu ya?" Jong In menyeletuk dengan bibir mencebik.

Jong Dae memutar bola smatanya. "Itu retoris, nak. Dia adalah seorang mantan model dengan segudang kemampuan dan kaya raya. Dan menurutku dia juga memiliki karakter yang menyenangkan."

"Kemampuan apa yang _hyung_ maksud?" Sehun bertanya dengan alis bertaut.

" _Well,_ dia menjadi _Ace_ tim inti klub basket kampus kita dalam waktu tiga minggu, dia pandai bermain gitar, piano, dan drum. Sewaktu di LA dia sering bermain _skateboard_ dan membuat _graffiti."_

Tao melongo sedangkan Sehun dan Jong In memasang wajah tak percaya. Salah satu dari mereka belum sempat merespon ketika Jong Dae kembali berujar.

"Oh, ia juga seorang _rapper_ dan kadang menyanyi. Ia juga bisa _dance_ seperti kalian."

Sehun mendengus. "Masih ada yang belum kami ketahui, _hyung?"_

"Aku rasa tidak ada lagi." Jawab Jong Dae disertai cengiran lebar.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka Chan Yeol- _hyung_ ternyata sangat keren." Tao akhirnya memberikan komentar. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui sebanyak itu?"

"Sudah kukatakan pribadinya menyenangkan. Dia tidak keberatan bercerita tentang kehidupannya."

"Chen- _hyung_ jadi seperti _Paparazzi."_

Gumaman Jong In masih sampai di telinga Jong Dae, dan hal itu membuat cengirannya semakin lebar.

"Hei, tapi Sehun dan Jong In juga tidak kalah hebat! Mereka berdua juga sama-sama atlit dan kemampuan menari mereka juga mengagumkan! Dan jangan lupakan bahwa mereka adalah mahasiswa kedokteran. Aku yakin Chan Yeol- _hyung_ tak sepintar mereka."

Jong In memandang Tao penuh haru, merasa tersentuh karena pemuda itu sampai membela dirinya dan Sehun seperti itu. Sementara itu Jong Dae justru memutar bola matanya jengah.

" _The heck,_ Tao. Itu tidak ada gunanya jika tampilan mereka seperti ini." ia menunjuk wajah Jong In dan Sehun. "Aku pernah membaca ini di sebuah majalah, 'penampilan memang bukan segalanya tapi segalanya berawal dari penampilan.' Dan lihatlah cara mereka berpakaian, kawat gigi dan kemeja longgar? Yang benar saja!"

"Kalau seperti itu berarti mereka suka hanya karena fisik saja." Tukas Sehun.

"Memang benar adanya, mereka akan mendekatimu karena terlihat keren, tapi apakah menurutmu Luhan akan langsung jatuh cinta begitu saja hanya karena tampilan luarnya? Selama ini baik Luhan ataupun Baek Hyun selalu dikejar-kejar perempuan cantik dan lelaki tampan, tapi sampai sekarang tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendapat kesempatan." Jong Dae berhenti sejenak. "Lagipula apakah kalian tidak malu untuk berdiri disamping Luhan sebagai kekasihnya dengan penampilan seperti itu? Jika aku jadi kalian aku akan memantaskan diriku lebih dulu sebelum berangan-angan memiliki kekasih seindah Luhan."

Sehun dan Jong In tampak memikirkan ucapan Jong Dae. Meskipun enggan mengakui, tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki dengan senyuman joker itu ada benarnya juga. Tentu saja Luhan juga menginginkan kekasih yang menawan seperti dirinya, bukannya lelaki dekil dan buta _style_ seperti mereka. Mendadak Jong In dan Sehun merasa malu karena selama ini terus mengejar-ngejar Luhan secara terang-terangan. Pasti orang-orang disekitar mereka menertawakan keduanya.

"Kalau begitu yang perlu Sehun dan Jong In lakukan adalah mengubah tampilan luar mereka, bukan?"

Ucapan Tao membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Ada raut bingung yang tertera disana.

"Apa?" tanya Jong In seolah belum mengerti. Jong Dae memberikan satu anggukan kepada Tao.

Si pemuda Cina berdecak, heran karena otak Jong In mendadak bekerja lambat. "Besok adalah hari Minggu jadi kita punya waktu seharian untuk me- _makeover_ kalian. Bagaimana menurutmu, Chen- _hyung?"_

"Kau yang paling ahli dalam masalah _fashion,_ Tao."

"Baiklah!" Tao menepuk tangannya sekali. "Besok pagi kita bertemu di Salon langgananku, akan kukirim alamatnya nanti. Ibu Peri Tao dan Chen- _hyung_ akan mengubah kisah percintaan kalian."

…

" _Yah! Mati lampu lagi!"_

 _Kyung Soo beranjak meninggalkan buku pelajarannya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia terus meraba-raba dinding disekitarnya berusaha menangkap gagang pintu kamarnya. Namun pintu itu langsung terbuka bahkan sebelum ia menyentuhnya. Tubuh Kyung Soo terlonjak kaget dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang jika saja tidak ada sepasang lengan yang langsung meraih pinggangnya._

" _Kyung Soo?"_

"Hyung! _Kau mengagetkanku!" Kyung Soo memekik tepat diwajah Chan Yeol._

 _Chan Yeol terkikik sambil melepaskan pegangannya. "Maaf, aku tidak berniat membuatmu kaget, aku baru saja sampai di depan rumah ketika listrik tiba-tiba mati. Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Kyung Soo mengangguk walau ia tahu Chan Yeol tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."_

" _Akhir-akhir ini listrik sering mati, mungkin sedang dilakukan pemadaman bergilir." Gumamnya sambil melihat sekitar yang gelap gulita. Rupanya sang adik belum menyalakan lilin satupun. "Ayo kita melihat bintang."_

 _Kyung Soo langsung memeluk lengan kakaknya seraya tersenyum. "Ayo!"_

 _Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah duduk bersandar di beranda belakang rumah mereka seperti biasa, dengan kaki mereka yang terjulur ke depan. Mereka duduk berdempetan, Kyung Soo akan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chan Yeol sementara lengan laki-laki itu merangkul pundaknya._

" _Kenapa hari ini cepat pulang,_ hyung?" _Kyung Soo memulai pembicaraan._

" _Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku cepat pulang?"_

 _Kyung Soo memutar bola mata, kakaknya benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. "Bukan begitu,_ hyung. _Aku hanya heran karena biasanya aku sudah tidur ketika_ hyung _pulang, tapi sekarang bahkan belum jam sepuluh."_

" _Hari ini tempat kerjaku tidak jadi buka, ada sedikit masalah."_

 _Kyung Soo memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Setidaknya hal itu membuat Chan Yeol cepat pulang dan ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kakaknya._

" _Kau tidak lelah,_ hyung?" _Kyung Soo bertanya lagi sambil menghitung bintang-bintang diatas sana._

" _Yah, aku lelah."_

" _Kalau begitu sebaiknya_ hyung _istirahat."_

 _Kyung Soo menegakkan badannya berniat berdiri namun Chan Yeol langsung menariknya hingga kepalanya kembali berada di dada Chan Yeol, bahkan kini setengah badannya bersandar penuh ke tubuh Chan Yeol._

" _Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang melakukannya?"_

" _Tapi disini tidak nyaman,_ hyung."

" _Siapa bilang aku tidak nyaman? Memelukmu selalu mampu mengembalikan energiku, jadi biarkan seperti ini."_

 _Wajah Kyung Soo menghangat, dan terima kasih kepada kegelapan yang telah menutupinya. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan membawa matanya ke wajah Chan Yeol. Meski ia tidak bisa melihatnya, Kyung Soo yakin jika saat ini kakaknya juga sedang menatapnya dengan bibir tersenyum. Nafas Chan Yeol yang menggelitik ujung hidungnya adalah buktinya._

" _Kenapa akhir-akhir ini_ hyung _jadi sering menggombal? Kau belajar darimana,_ hyung?"

 _Senyum Chan Yeol melebar. Ia menepikan rambut yang menutupi kening Kyung Soo kemudian menciumnya, setelah itu ia menarik kepala sang adik agar kembali bersandar padanya. Ia membiarkan Kyung Soo mendengar ritme jantungnya yang berdetak hanya untuk sang adik._

" _Tidak usah banyak bertanya, aku tahu kau menyukainya."_

" _Siapa bilang aku menyukainya?" tukas Kyung Soo dengan nada ketus, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak seperti gadis remaja ababil._

" _Semu di pipimu mengatakannya."_

 _Kyung Soo refleks memegang pipinya, ia hendak menutupi wajahnya sebelum sadar bahwa tidak ada cahaya di sekitar mereka saat ini. "Sekarang sedang mati lampu,_ hyung! _Mana mungkin_ hyung _bisa melihatnya!"_

" _Oh, jadi kau mengaku kalau wajahmu benar-benar memerah?" suara Chan Yeol terdengar geli._

 _Kyung Soo yang sadar sudah dijebak oleh kakaknya langsung memukul dada Chan Yeol. Namun sang kakak justru tidak menahan tawanya dan membiarkan Kyung Soo mendengarnya._

"Hyung!" _Kyung Soo berusaha menghentikan tawa Chan Yeol, namun diam-diam ia membiarkan suara tawa Chan Yeol berurai dan menyimpannya dalam kepalanya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa memiliki waktu santai seperti ini dan mendengar derai tawa kakaknya yang khas._

" _Maaf, tapi kau sangat lucu dan menggemaskan." Ucap Chan Yeol begitu tawanya reda. "Haahh, aku bahagia."_

 _Dada Kyung Soo menghangat mengetahui alasan kebahagiaan Chan Yeol adalah dirinya. Ia lantas melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Chan Yeol dengan erat, serta wajahnya ia benamkan ke dada lelaki jangkung tersebut. Aroma Chan Yeol selalu seperti ini, campuran antara citrus dan alkohol. Diresapinya aroma itu dalam-dalam dengan mata terpejam._

" _Apakah sudah enakan?" Kyung Soo kembali bertanya._

" _Lumayan, tapi akan lebih baik jika kau bisa menyanyikan lagu kesukaan_ hyung."

 _Kyung Soo lantas melepaskan diri, bibirnya mengerucut. "Bilang saja kalau_ hyung _mau aku menyanyi."_

 _Chan Yeol hanya terkekeh namun kembali diam ketika Kyung Soo merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila dengan punggung tegak. Ia berdehem beberapa kali untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya._

 _Setelahnya Kyung Soo benar-benar bernyanyi, lagu yang menjadi kesukaan mereka berdua terutama Chan Yeol. Dan alasan Chan Yeol menyukai lagu tersebut karena liriknya benar-benar menyampaikan segala yang tak bisa dipaparkan melalui barisan verbal pada Kyung Soo. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya diam-diam juga dirasakan oleh sang adik._

…

Kyung Soo mengerjapkan mata. Entah kenapa ia memimpikan kenangan lamanya. Ketika kesadarannya terkumpul sempurna, matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat sekelilingnya gelap.

 _Ini dimana?_

Ia berusha mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya terakhir kali. Ia berjalan keluar karena merasa terganggu oleh Jong In dan Sehun yang sangat ribut. Ia sangat mengantuk namun tidak kuat untuk berjalan ke arah halte. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk naik ke lantai dua Concerto dan beristirahat sejenak disana. Ia memasuki satu-satunya kamar di lantai tersebut dan langsung tertidur begitu kepalanya bertemu dengan bantal.

Namun niatnya yang hanya ingin berisitirahat sejenak berubah menjadi tidur panjang yang melenakan.

Dengan kaki gemetar Kyung Soo berjalan menyusuri dinding menuju pintu. Dan detak jantungnya semakin menggila ketika gagang pintu tersebut tidak bisa diputar. Seseorang sepertinya tidak mengetahui dirinya ada di kamar tersebut dan mengunci pintunya dari luar.

Kyung Soo kembali mendekati tempat tidur dan meraba permuakaannya. Begitu ia berhasil menemukan ponselnya ia langsung mencari nomor Luhan dan meneleponnya.

"Angkat _hyung…,_ tolong angkat…"

Kyung Soo meremas ujung bajunya, berdoa agar Luhan mengangkatnya dan datang menolongnya. Namun belum sempat panggilannya dijawab, ponselnya mendadak mati. Kyung Soo semakin ketakutan, bayangan peristiwa naas yang menimpanya di ruangan gelap tersebut kembali bermunculan di benaknya. Air matanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk, namun ponselnya tidak bisa menyala lagi meski Kyung Soo mencobanya berapa kali.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Hitam dan gelap. Kyung Soo benci gelap, itu membawanya ke peristiwa yang paling ingin dihapus dari kepalanya.

" _Hei, adik manis, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

" _Ahh, benarkah kau ini laki-laki? Kenapa wajahmu cantik sekali?"_

" _Kau tidak bisa lari dari kami, sayang…"_

Kyung Soo memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil menekan telinganya kuat. Suara-suara itu terngiang sangat jelas, seolah orang-orang itu berada disekitarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar luar biasa dan air matanya mengalir deras.

" _Hyung…_ tolong aku…"

Wajah kakaknya mendadak muncul diingatannya, ketika Chan Yeol datang dan menghajar ketiga berandalan itu dengan membabi buta. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menghantam tengkuk kakaknya dengan keras.

Dan kemudian Kyung Soo merasakan cairan hangat dan pekat membasahi tangannya, sementara kakaknya terbaring tak berdaya di lengannya dengan wajah pucat.

"Tolong… tolong…"

Kyung Soo kehilangan kakaknya karena kegelapan itu, namun sekarang Chan Yeol-nya tidak akan datang untuk menolongnya lagi. Kakaknya sudah pergi meninggalkan Kyung Soo. Kini ia sendirian.

Tangisan Kyung Soo semakin keras dan getaran di tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti. Ia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan diri dari kegelapan itu. Dirinya kotor dan hina. Tidak akan ada cahaya yang bisa menyentuhnya.

Ia teringat pada ucapan kakaknya ketika mereka masih anak-anak.

 _Aku kan_ hyung- _mu, jadi aku pasti akan selalu menemukanmu._

…

Chan Yeol sedang berada di salah satu bar yang cukup terkenal ketika ponselnya berdering menampilkan nama Luhan. Pada panggilan pertama Chan Yeol tidak mengangkatnya, berpikir pemuda manis itu berniat menanyakan tentang keberadaan kakaknya dan Chan Yeol sendiri tidak tahu dimana lelaki pirang tersebut. Ponselnya kembali menyalak dengan penelepon yang sama dan kali ini Chan Yeol memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

[Halo, Chan Yeol?]

Suasana Bar yang belum ramai membuat Chan Yeol bisa mendengar suara Luhan dengan jelas. Ada kecemasan yang terkandung dalam suaranya.

"Ya ini aku, ada apa Lu?"

[Apakah kau tahu dimana Kris?"]

 _Sudah kuduga._ "Tidak, Lu. Sejak berpisah di Concerto tadi aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi."

Luhan samar-samar mengumpat. [Apakah kau tahu dimana dia biasanya berada?]

Ia menegak _tequila sunrise_ satu kali sebelum berujar, "Saat ini aku sedang berada di Bar langganannya, tapi aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali."

Luhan tidak langsung menyahut.

"Apakah kau sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya?"

[Sudah, tapi tidak diangkat.]

Kecemasan Luhan membuat Chan Yeol akhirnya tidak tahan untuk bertanya. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

[Ini tentang Kyung Soo. Tadi dia menghubungiku namun aku tidak mendengarnya, dan ketika aku balik meneleponnya nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi.]

Chan Yeol merasa _déjà vu_. Ia seolah pernah melakukan percakapan seperti ini dengan Luhan sebelumnya dan dengan pembahasan yang sama. Mendadak perasaanya gundah dan dadanya diserang ketakutan yang tak jelas.

"Mungkin Kyung Soo sedang bersama Jong In atau Sehun."

[Aku sudah menanyai mereka berdua, dan mereka sama sekali tidak melihat Kyung Soo sepulang dari sana.]

[Kyung Soo takut gelap, Chan Yeol-ah, dan tidak biasanya dia pergi sampai selarut ini. Aku dan Bibiku sangat khawatir.]

"Aku… aku akan membantumu mencarinya, teruslah berusaha menghubungi Kris- _hyung._ Aku akan mencoba menelepon yang lain."

Chan Yeol keluar dari Bar dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Ia berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir ia melihat anak itu atau mengira-ngira kemungkinan ia berada. Kampus, taman kota, dan perpustakaan umum. Ia sudah menghubungi Joon Myeon dan teman-temannya, namun mereka semua tidak ada yang bertemu atau mengetahui dimana Kyung Soo.

Chan Yeol tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdebar sangat keras dan pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Rasa takut yang besar menggerogoti dadanya hingga membuatnya sesak. Chan Yeol bahkan tidak sadar ia memegang kemudi dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ia harus menemukan Kyung Soo.

Ia teringat satu tempat yang belum didatanginya. Walau tadi ia melihat dengan jelas Joon Myeon mengunci pintu setelah memastikan tempat tersebut kosong. Namun sesuatu dalam hatinya memaksanya untuk memeriksa Concerto sekali lagi. Chan Yeol menginjak pedal gas dengan keras, membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan.

Chan Yeol sampai di depan Concerto dalam waktu kurang dari seperempat jam setelah singgah di apartemen Joon Myeon untuk mengambil kunci.

"Kyung Soo!" Chan Yeol teriak begitu pintu terbuka. Namun yang menyambutnya hanyalah kegelapan dan senyap. Ia menekan saklar lapu dan meneliti seluruh ruangan, berharap akan menemukan Kyung Soo yang tertidur di sofa, namun tempat tersebut memang benar-benar kosong.

Chan Yeol keluar dengan perasaan kecewa, firasatnya begitu kuat mengatakan bahwa Kyung Soo berada disini. Ia melirik ke tangga spiral yang ada di dekat pintu masuk, pandangannya beralih ke lantai dua yang terlihat gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan karena memang mereka tidak menggunakannya karena ruangan itu belum dipasangi lampu dan mesin penghangat. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau naik kesana.

Tapi Chan Yeol merasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Maka dari itu ia membawa kakinya meniti anak tanga tersebut satu persatu hingga sampai tepat di depan pintu. Lagi-lagi Chan Yeol merasa bahwa ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Berdiri menatap ruang gelap dengan harapan menemukan seseorang. Tapi dimana?

Ia menyalakan fitur _flashlight_ di ponselnya dan menyorot rungan tersebut. Tidak ada siapapun, Chan Yeol mendesah kecewa. Ia mematikan ponselnya dan berbalik ketika telinganya menangkap suara sesegukan. Chan Yeol kembali memasuki ruangan itu sambil mempertajam telinganya. Walaupun samar-samar Chan Yeol yakin jika suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar, maka dengan hati berdebar-debar ia membuka kunci tersebut.

Hal pertama yang iris matanya tangkap adalah sesosok tubuh yang duduk di sudut ruangan memeluk kakinya. Pundak sosok itu bergetar dan suara sesegukannya kini terdengar sangat jelas di pendengaran Chan Yeol.

"Kyung Soo!" Chan Yeol menghampiri anak itu dan berlutut di hadapannya. Ia menggoyang pundaknya dengan pelan. "Hei, Kyung Soo, buka matamu!"

Hati Chan Yeol mencelos begitu Kyung Soo mengangkat wajahnya. Pipinya basah dan ada ketakutan yang terpampang jelas di iris matanya yang hitam, sedangkan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Masih sambil terisak Kyung Soo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, cahaya dari ponsel membantunya untuk mengenali sosok tersebut. Tidak, dari suaranya Kyung Soo sudah langsung tahu bahwa itu dia, namun otaknya menolak untuk percaya. Tapi ini benar-benar dia, lelaki bermata bulat yang menjadi pusat dari dunianya, Chan Yeol- _nya._

" _Hyung…"_ tenggorokannya perih karena terlalu lama menangis, namun Kyung Soo menolak untuk peduli.

"Ch-cha Yeol- _hyung…"_

"Ya, ini aku. Chan Yeol."

Detik itu juga Kyung Soo langsung melompat ke dada Chan Yeol dan memeluk lehernya erat bersamaan dengan tangisnya yang kembali pecah.

"Kau datang, hiks, kau datang _hyung…"_

Chan Yeol tidak pernah merasa selega ini dalam hidupnya. Kyung Soo ibarat oksigen yang membuatnya tetap bernapas. Dan Chan Yeol semakin merasa aneh ketika ia merasakan matanya memanas dan air matanya terancam jatuh. "Ya, aku datang."

Kyung Soo menangis seperti ketika Chan Yeol mengancamnya akan pergi dan tidak kembali. Dulu yang dulu sekali. Aroma Chan Yeol masih sama, citrus dengan tambahan sedikit alkohol di dalamnya. Ia mengubur wajahnya semakin dalam, berharap bisa menjadi satu sekalian dengannya. Sedangkan bagi Chan Yeol suara tangis Kyung Soo terdengar sangat memilukan di telinganya.

"Kau menemukanku, Chan Yeol- _hyung_ menemukanku…"

"Ya, aku menemukanmu." Suara Chan Yeol retak ketika mengucapkannya. Kalimat itu terjalin begitu saja, seolah lidahnya sudah terlatih melafalkannya. Terdengar dalam seperti sumpah. "Aku akan selalu menemukanmu."

 **Tbc**

 _ **Night's footnote.**_

Hai-hai, kalian~

Ada yang nyangka gak ternyata _chap 2-_ nya begini? Hihihi.  
Mungkin beberapa diantara kalian ada yang masih bingung dengan alurnya, kalau ada sisipkan pertanyaan kalian di kotak _review,_ nanti di _chap 3_ Night usahakan jawab.

 _For my lovely reviewers in the first chap, sankyuuuu! *kiss*_  
Komentar kalian bikin Night senyum-senyum sendiri loh, seneng ada yang penasaran sama cerita ini, bahkan sampai baper dan nangis. _Believe me, guys, we're in the same shoes!_ Night juga ngerasa begitu pas nulis _chap_ kemarin.

Oh, _for them who couldn't accept the ugly-duckling Sehun and Jong In, wait for their big revolution in the next chap!_ Hohoho.  
Akan ada beberapa _crack pair_ disini, dan buat kalian yang gak suka _Official pair_ -nya dipisah, Night minta maaf ya! _You can leave this story safe and soundly if this story isn't your thing. I'm totally okay with that._ Tapi akan ada satu _pair_ yang gak bakal pernah Night tukar-tukar entah di ff ini maupun di ff Night berikutnya (kalau ada aamiin). Yang tahu OTP Night pasti langsung _meh,_ hehe.

Saaa, itu aja sih yang pengen Night bilang. _And the last,_ jangan pernah lelah atau kapok ninggalin _review_ di akhir tiap _chapter_ yah! _Those reviews of you really had my back! I love to read it, and I love you guys, too. Soooo damn much! *smooch*_

 _Ppaiiii!_

Night :)


	4. From the bottom of your heart

Chan Yeol tidak sadar sejak kapan posisi mereka berubah, karena kini Kyung Soo duduk diatas pahanya dengan tungkai kaki yang berada disekeliling pinggang Chan Yeol. Tangan Chan Yeol tidak berhenti mengusap punggung anak itu dan sesekali membelai rambutnya. Tangisan Kyung Soo sudah berhenti sejak tadi namun Chan Yeol sama sekali tidak berniat melepas rengkuhannya. Tangan Kyung Soo sendiri sepertinya masih betah bergelayut di lehernya.

 _Tidak masalah,_ Pikir Chan Yeol. _–aku suka seperti ini._

Nafas Kyung Soo yang sudah teratur menghangatkan tengkuknya, dan ada perutnya dipenuhi perasaan tergelitik yang menyenangkan. Ini pertama kalinya Chan Yeol mengalami hal yang seperti ini, namun entah kenapa terasa sangat akrab dihatinya.

Suara dengkuran halus menyadarkan Chan Yeol bahwa Kyung Soo akhirnya tertidur. Ia lalu memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Chan Yeol ingin membawa Kyung Soo pulang namun ia takut membangunkan anak itu. Matanya tertumbuk pada ranjang dihadapannya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantar Kyung Soo pulang besok saja. Lagi pula hatinya bersikeras untuk berada lebih lama di dekat si mungil. Ia lalu mengirimkan pesan ke Luhan bahwa ia sudah menemukan Kyung Soo dan akan mengantarnya besok pagi sebelum menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Chan Yeol menggendong Kyung Soo yang bersandar ke pundaknya seperti bayi koala mendekati ranjang. Dengan gerakan lambat ia merebahkan tubuh Kyung Soo ke permukaan _bedcover_ yang lembut. Chan Yeol berniat melepaskan lengan Kyung Soo dilehernya disaat tangan Kyung Soo justru menekan tengkuknya hingga wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat.

"Jangan pergi, _hyung…"_ Kyung Soo bergumam tanpa membuka matanya.

Chan Yeol terpaku, meski dalam kegelapan sekalipun ia bisa melihat bibir Kyung Soo bergetar dan alisnya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kyung." Chan Yeol berbisik di depan wajah Kyung Soo.

Dengan gerakan kaku Chan Yeol membuka _sweater_ -nya dengan posisi membungkuk diatas tubuh Kyung Soo dan kemudian ikut berbaring disisi ranjang yang kosong. Seperti sudah terprogram lengan Chan Yeol menyelip dibawah kepala Kyung Soo bersamaan dengan tangan Kyung Soo yang berpindah ke pinggangnya. Terasa begitu natural, seolah-olah mereka sudah melakukan ini ratusan kali sebelumnya.

Napas Kyung Soo yang hangat terasa nyaman di lehernya. Chan Yeol melesakkan hidungnya ke rambut Kyung Soo dan menghirup aromanya. "Aku suka wangi rambutmu."

"Itu _chamomile, hyung."_ Tanpa diduga Kyung Soo membalasnya.

"Maaf, apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

Kalimat itu pernah diucapkan oleh Chan Yeol sebelumnya.

Kyung Soo tersenyum, ia semakin yakin bahwa sosok ini benar-benar kakaknya, Chan Yeol. Jika ini adalah mimpi Kyung Soo tidak akan keberatan, namun akan sangat menyenangkan jika pagi tidak cepat datang.

Kyung Soo menggeleng. "Aku tidak benar-benar tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian."

"Aku akan menemanimu sepanjang malam. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Hm-hm." Kyung Soo mengangguk. "Selamat tidur, _hyung._ Aku menyayangimu."

Setelahnya dengkuran halus Kyung Soo kembali terdengar. Chan Yeol mengikuti Kyung Soo ke alam mimpi sembari benaknya terus bergumam, _aku ingin selamanya seperti ini._

 **.**

 **Unbreakable Vow**

 **By**

 **Nightingale**

 _I own the story except the casts, they belong to God_

 **.**

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini, Hun?"

"Entahlah, Jong."

Jong In memandang Tao yang sibuk memberikan instruksi kepada seorang lelaki yang tadi diperkenalkan Tao dengan nama Key, seorang _hair-staylist_ kebanggan Tao. Seperti yang kemarin disepakati secara sepihak oleh Tao, hari ini lelaki Cina itu akan merombak seluruh penampilannya dan Sehun. Hanya saja pertanyaannya adalah, bersediakah dirinya berubah?

Tao sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri mereka sebelum Jong In bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Nah, pertama-tama Key akan _memperbaiki_ model rambut kalian terlebih dahulu. Cepat kesana!"

Dengan patuh Jong In dan Sehun duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan dan menghadap ke cermin. Disaat potongan rambut pertamanya menyentuh lantai, Jong In berharap semoga keputusan yang diambilnya ini adalah hal yang benar.

…

Kyung Soo selalu menyukai musim gugur.

Saat ketika suhu berada diderajat yang menyenangkan, tidak panas dan juga tidak terlalu dingin. Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan langkah ringan. Mantel panjangnya membungkus tubuhnya dengan baik. Kyung Soo menyukai musim gugur karena itu adalah musim kelahiran kakaknya. Mereka akan merayakannya dengan berjalan kaki di bawah jejeran pohon _danpung_ yang sepenuhnya berwarna jingga.

Ingatan itu menarik bibir Kyung Soo membentuk kurva yang selalu disukai kakaknya. Namun senyumannya memudar dengan cepat begitu ingatannya tertarik ke peristiwa minggu lalu. Betapa terkejutnya Kyung Soo ketika ia terjaga di pagi hari dan menemukan wajah Park Chan Yeol hanya berjarak sepuluh centi darinya. Laki-laki itu bahkan tersenyum sangat manis dan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya dengan gaya kasual.

Ternyata malam itu Chan Yeol benar-benar datang dan memeluknya. Membisikkan kata-kata yang sangat dirindukan Kyung Soo dari sosok tersebut.

Kyung Soo menghela napas. Kejadian itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa ia harus benar-benar menjaga jarak dari sosok itu demi kebaikan dirinya, dan juga untuk Chan Yeol sendiri. Dan sejauh ini Kyung Soo melakukannya dengan baik, setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan Chan Yeol ia langsung bersembunyi atau berputar arah sebelum pemuda jangkung tersebut melihatnya. Ia bukannya tidak sadar jika Chan Yeol beberapa kali mendatangi kelasnya atau menanyakannya pada Yifan, namun menurutnya bukan hal yang benar jika ia berada disekitar Chan Yeol.

Kyung Soo terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"Ah. Maafkan saya!" Kyung Soo membungkuk cepat dan menatap sekilas dua laki-laki yang berada di depannya sebelum melanjutkan perjalannya. _Concerto_ hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi jadi Kyung Soo mempercepat langkahnya.

Namun kakinya mendadak berhenti ketika sebuah kesadaran menghantamnya. Rasa-rasanya ia mengenal dua sosok yang tadi ditabraknya. Ia berbalik dalam satu hentakan dan berhadapan dengan dua sosok tersebut. Mata Kyung Soo hampir melompat keluar dan mulutnya terbuka dengan cara yang jelas bukan gayanya.

"K-kalian?!" Kyung Soo memekik tanpa sadar.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan. "Hai, Kyung."

Kyung Soo menghampiri dua manusia tersebut agar bisa memandangnya dengan jelas. Ia melepas kacamatanya, mengucek mata sebentar, berkedip, mengucek lagi. Walaupun selama ini Kyung Soo memakai kacamata, namun kenyataannya penglihatan anak itu tidak terganggu sama sekali dan kacamata yang digunakannya pun bukan kacamata berlensa konkaf seperti kedua sahabatnya. Ia memandang dua sosok tersebut dengan pandangan takjub.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Kyung?"

…

" _You look like shit."_

Chan Yeol tahu kalimat tersebut ditujukan padanya namun ia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Ia masih betah menelungkupkan wajah diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Kau tidak memintaku kesini hanya untuk diacuhkan, bukan?"

Sosok yang duduk didepannya kembali bersuara, namun Chan Yeol masih bergeming dari tempatnya. Dan tampaknya sosok tersebut mengartikan diam Chan Yeol sebagai persetujuan.

"Aku pergi." Ia berdiri dari kursinya.

" _Ya, ya!_ Seung Ho! Mau kemana kau?" Chan Yeol bangkit dan menahan sosok tersebut.

Yoo Seung Ho menghela napas, mendadak merasa lelah entah karena apa. Suara baritone Chan Yeol menarik perhatian para mahasiswi lain yang juga sedang berada di kafetaria tersebut. Ia menatap wajah Chan Yeol sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menempati kursi yang tadi.

" _So, tell me. What's it?"_

Seung Ho memulai pembicaraan setelah pelayan yang mencatat pesanannya menjauh.

Chan Yeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _"What is what?"_

" _Something that makes you're in a black mood."_ Seung Ho menjawab yakin.

" _I'm not!"_ bantahan Chan Yeol justru membenarkan anggapan Seung Ho.

" _Look,_ aku sudah bersedia membatalkan kencanku dengan Ji Eun hanya untukmu, setidaknya hargai pengorbanan besarku ini."

Chan Yeol memutar bola mata jengah walau dalam hati ia cukup membenarkan ucapan Seung Ho. Ia memang meminta Seung Ho datang ke kampus meski mereka tidak ada kelas hari ini. Dan Seung Ho langsung menyetujui ajakan Chan Yeol tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Namun alih-alih meminta maaf, ia justru membalasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal kalau kau ada kencan? Kau kan bisa menolak."

Seung Ho mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati bahwa saat ini Chan Yeol sedang kesal makanya ia bertingkah jauh lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Jadi ia memilih mengulas senyum tipis andalannya.

"Karena aku tahu kau sedang dalam masalah." Ketika Chan Yeol tak kunjung menjawab ia melanjutkan, "Atau kau lebih suka kalau aku pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak!" Chan Yeol menukas cepat. "Ma-maksudku kau kan sudah disini, ja-jadi… bukankah kau tadi bilang mau mendengarku bercerita? Kenapa sekarang kau mau pergi lagi?"

Seung Ho kembali merapalkan kalimat yang sama agar tetap bersabar menghadapi tingkah Chan Yeol.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan atau aku akan benar-benar pergi dari sini." Ancamnya.

Chan Yeol meneguk _cola_ -nya sebelum mulai bercerita.

" _It's Kyung-"_

" _A-y_ _o! What's up guys?"_

Seung Ho kembali menghela napas sedangkan Chan Yeol mengumpat karena Yifan tiba-tiba datang dan merusak _mood_ -nya untuk bercerita. Ia menatap sengit pemuda pirang yang asik menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan sedang memesan minuman dingin disebelahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Seung Ho yang tersenyum.

"Hai, _Sunbae."_ Seung Ho menyapa ramah.

Ia mengenal Yifan sebagai sahabat dekat Chan Yeol yang juga pindahan dari LA dan sekaligus kakak kandung Luhan. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia bertatapan langsung dengan orang yang telah merebut –atau lebih tepatnya menyaingi- gelarnya sebagai Pangeran Kampus, bukan berarti Seung Ho peduli akan hal remeh temeh seperti itu.

"Oh, _Chunchu Prince, hi!"_

Alis Seung Ho mengerut mendengar panggilan Yifan untuknya, sementara Chan Yeol didepannya sibuk meredam tawa.

"Ch-chunchu?" Seung Ho membeo.

Chan Yeol merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan. "Oh, maklumi dia, Kris- _hyung_ memang suka memanggil orang lain dengan panggilan aneh."

"Itu tidak aneh." Yifan membantah lalu beralih menatap Seung Ho. _"You really look like Kim Chunchu in Queen Seondeok drama."_

"Oh-oh, begitu." Seung Ho menjawab kaku, sudut matanya menangkap Chan Yeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek. Sekarang ia benar-benar telah menyesal karena sempat mengkhawatirkan si kunyuk yang satu itu.

"Kau keberatan?" Yifan bertanya pada Seung Ho.

"Oh, tidak, _sunbae. It's okay."_

" _Great,_ kalau begitu panggil _hyung_ saja. Teman Chan Yeol adalah temanku juga."

Disamping sifat aneh tadi, Seung Ho mendapat kesan bahwa Yifan adalah sosok yang ramah dan bijak. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang terkesan dingin dan berbau aristokrat. Justru seharusnya Yifan-lah yang lebih cocok dipanggil pangeran, apalagi dengan rambut pirangnya.

Seung Ho kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Chan Yeol. "Sekarang lanjutkan."

Yifan ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke Chan Yeol. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Dia sedang bermasalah, _hyung."_ Seung Ho menjawab lebih dulu.

"Ada masalah apa, Yeol?" Yifan kembali bertanya.

"Hah… _It's Kyung Soo, hyung."_

" _Ma Cheri?_ Ada masalah apa dengan adikku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sejak kejadian minggu lalu dia menghindariku. Aku menolongnya, membuatnya berhenti menangis, menemaninya sepanjang malam dan mengantarnya pulang keesokan harinya. Namun tiba-tiba dia menghindariku seolah-olah aku adalah virus mematikan yang membahayakan nyawanya!"

Yifan dan Seung Ho sama-sama tertegun mendengar kata-kata Chan Yeol. Yifan, karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chan Yeol terlihat begitu frustasi hanya karena seseorang. Sedangkan Seung Ho merasa takjub karena Chan Yeol mengucapkannya hanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

" _What's my fault? Did I do something wrong?"_

Yifan menatap Chan Yeol yang menumpukan dagunya ke meja, _hoodie_ dan _snapback_ yang dipakainya membuatnya tidak bisa melihat ekspresi anak tersebut.Namun dari nada suaranya Yifan tahu bahwa Chan Yeol benar-benar frustasi.

"Mungkin kau mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya." Seung Ho mencoba menanggapi.

" _Hell,_ jika sepenggal 'sama-sama' adalah frasa yang menyakitkan, maka ya, aku sudah menyinggungnya."

Yifan berdehem sebentar. "Aku rasa kau sudah mendengar tentang cerita kakak angkat Kyung Soo."

"Tapi aku bukan dia, _hyung!"_ Chan Yeol tiba-tiba bangkit dan menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. _"_ Hanya karena wajah dan nama kami yang mirip bukan berarti dia bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini! Dia harusnya bisa melihat bahwa kami adalah orang yang berbeda!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Park Chan Yeol." Titah Yifan dengan nada memperingati.

Chan Yeol yang sadar sudah bersikap kelewatan kembali menduduki kursinya, kali ini dengan cara yang lebih sopan. "Maaf, _hyung._ Aku hanya benar-benar kesal."

Seung Ho berusaha mengerti duduk permasalahannya. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal lelaki itu, ia hanya mengetahuinya melalui cerita Chan Yeol tentang Kyung Soo yang memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat disayanginya namun sudah meninggal, yang sialnya sangat mirip dengan Chan Yeol. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang membuat Seung Ho penasaran.

"Kenapa kau begitu gusar hanya karena dia mengacuhkanmu? Maksudku, jika aku jadi kau, selama aku tidak memiliki kesalahan padanya aku tidak akan ambil pusing dia menghindariku atau tidak."

Chan Yeol terdiam mendengar ucapan Seung Ho. Tanpa sadar ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia bisa begitu terganggu hanya karena Kyung Soo memalingkan wajah darinya? Apa yang dilakukannya kemarin hanyalah sebuah bantuan kecil, dan Chan Yeol sendiri tidak mendapat kesulitan yang berarti. Kyung Soo adalah adik Yifan, seseorang yang sudah dianggap saudara sendiri olehnya, jadi sudah sewajarnya Chan Yeol menolongnya.

Namun entah kenapa alasan itu sama sekali tidak berhasil mengusir rasa gundah yang mengusik batinnya. Bukan, bukan seperti itu caranya. Ada sesuatu pada diri Kyung Soo yang membuat Chan Yeol terikat pada anak itu.

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

"Tapi hal itu akan sangat terdengar masuk akal jika kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Apa?!" Chan Yeol dan Yifan serempak menoleh kearah Seung Ho.

Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu. _"Well,_ setidaknya itu yang kurasakan setiap kali Ji Eun tidak mengangkat teleponku." Lalu tersenyum tak berdosa pada Chan Yeol.

" _Stupid lovebird."_

Seung Ho hanya tertawa mendengar umpatan Chan Yeol, akan tetap kembali memasang wajah serius setelahnya.

"Aku serius, Yeol. _You have a crush on him._ Jika tidak berikan satu alasan kenapa sikap Kyung Soo sangat mengganggumu."

Seung Ho menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika Chan Yeol tidak kunjung membantah ucapannya. Yifan juga menunggu tanggapan apapun dari Chan Yeol.

" _Your affection is written all over your face."_

" _Do you?"_ Yifan ikut bertanya.

Chan Yeol yang merasa disudutkan akhirnya membuka _hoodie_ dan melepas _snapback-_ nya. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan beringas.

" _I don't know! I don't fucking know."_

"Apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu?"

Seung Ho mengernyit bingung karena Yifan tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai rambut Chan Yeol. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan rambut temannya selain warnanya yang kini bukan lagi _pure red,_ melainkan sewarna _chestnut._

"Ada apa?" Chan Yeol menyentuh rambutnya dan tidak merasakan sesuatu yang janggal disana.

"Kau mengganti warna rambutmu?"

Seung Ho sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Yifan bereaksi seheboh itu hanya karena warna rambut Chan Yeol berubah. Menurutnya tidak ada masalah dengan itu, surai coklat kastanye sangat cocok karena menonjolkan warna matanya yang coklat terang.

" _You're really cheased off with him, aren't you?"_ Yifan berkomentar seolah tak habis pikir. Setelahnya ia menoleh ke arah Seung Ho yang hanya diam memperhatikan. "Chan Yeol hanya mengganti warna rambutnya ketika dia dalam keadaan sangat frustasi."

Dengan itu Seung Ho langsung paham. Dan melihat keadaan Chan Yeol saat ini memang menunjukkan bahwa anak itu tidak baik-baik saja.

"Chan Yeol, dengar, aku harap kau mengerti dengan sikap Kyung Soo. Kehilangan kakaknya adalah hal yang sangat sulit dilaluinya dan terus berusaha terlihat kuat. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan perasaanmu padanya selama kau tidak memaksanya, akan lebih baik jika yang bisa membuat Kyung Soo kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu."

Yifan sendiri tidak tahu pasti seperti apa karakter Kyung Soo yang sebenarnya, karena Luhan mengenalkannya pada Kyung Soo disaat anak itu sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Namun Luhan mengatakan bahwa pada dasarnya Kyung Soo adalah anak yang ceria dan sangat suka tersenyum, bukannya pemuda datar dan selalu bersembunyi diantara lipatan bukunya.

"Menurutku kau harus berusaha menyadarkannya bahwa kau bukan kakaknya." Sahut Seung Ho tiba-tiba. Chan Yeol mengangkat kepalanya mendengarkan. "Yakinkan dia bahwa kalian adalah dua orang berbeda. Jangan bersikap dan menatapnya seolah kau adalah kakaknya, perlakukan dia selayaknya seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu. Dengan begitu ia akan mulai melihatmu sebagai seorang pria dan berhenti menganggapmu mirip dengan kakaknya."

"Caranya?"

"Kejar dia dan dapatkan hatinya." Seung Ho menautkan kedua tangannya diatas meja. "Buat dia menyadari perasaanmu hingga ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengabaikan afeksi yang kau berikan padanya."

Chan Yeol beralih menatap Yifan, "Bagaimana menurutmu, _hyung?"_

" _Well,"_ Yifan mengangkat bahu. "Terserah padamu, aku selalu siap mematahkan hidung yang kau bangga-banggakan itu kapanpun kau menyakiti perasaan adikku."

Mendengar itu mau tak mau Chan Yeol mendengus, tapi dalam hati sibuk memikirkan langkah-langkah untuk mendekati Kyung Soo. Setelah sadar bahwa kini rasa penasarannya berubah menjadi ketertarikan yang sedikit lebih kompleks, Chan Yeol menemukan dirinya senang dengan perubahan tersebut.

…

"Katakan padaku bahwa kalian sedang dalam pengaruh ilmu hitam."

Sehun dan Jong In saling berpandangan mendengar pertanyaan Kyung Soo yang sedikit aneh. Kyung Soo yang berdiri di depan dua sahabatnya sibuk menekan pangkal hidungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan penampilan kalian?" tanyanya lagi.

Mata gelap Kyung Soo menelisik setelan yang membuatnya tidak mengenali dua pemuda tersebut beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun mengenakan kemeja _dark blue_ polos yang dilipat hingga siku dan dibiarkan tidak dikancing menampilkan dalaman kaos hitam, senada dengan _skinny jeans_ yang membalut kaki panjangnya dengan sempurna. Kyung Soo bahkan tidak tahu jika Sehun memiliki jenis celana seperti itu diantara koleksi pakaiannya. Sedangkan Jong In memakai kemeja kotak-kotak bercorak merah campur abu-abu dan dilapisi jaket kulit coklat, dan bawahannya adalah _ripped jeans_ berwarna biru.

Namun yang paling mengejutkan Kyung Soo adalah wajah dua orang tersebut. _No glassess, no braces._ Oh, dan jangan lupakan rambut mereka yang kini jauh dari kata _natural._ Rambut Sehun yang sewarna perak dengan model belah tengah membuatnya nampak dewasa, sedangkan Jong In malah terlihat seperti _Cassanova_ modern karena rambutnya yang kini berwarna _auburn_ ditata acak-acakan dan menutupi dahinya. Rambut barunya membuat kulitnya yang selembut buah _almond_ terlihat seksi dan menggoda.

Ringkasnya, Kyung Soo tidak mengenali dua sosok dihadapannya sekarang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyung?" Tao ikut berdiri disebelahnya, pandangan matanya memancarkan rasa puas melihat mahakaryanya.

Kyung Soo menoleh cepat ke arah Tao. "Kau yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini, Tao?"

Tao mengangguk antusias, sementara Kyung Soo menghela napas.

" _Why?"_ ia bertanya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

" _Charmed them with a jenius spell?_ Oh, ayolah, kita semua tahu gaya lama mereka sangat norak dan menutupi ketampanan mereka."

"Aku tidak tahu jika kalian juga menginginkan hal kekanakan seperti itu." Kyung Soo memandang sengit dua sahabatnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Kyung." Jong In bangkit mendekati Kyung Soo. "Kami bukannya malu dengan penampilan kami yang dulu, hanya saja kadang kita memang perlu sedikit sentuhan _fashion_ agar orang lain sadar bahwa kami ada."

"Apakah selama ini aku pernah melupakan eksistensi kalian?"

"Bukan kau yang dimaksud Jong In, Kyung." Sehun ikut menimpali. "Tentu saja kau selalu melihat kami, kau adalah _eomma_ kami."

Kyung Soo menatap Sehun yang tersenyum dan baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Sehun memiliki mata yang menghanyutkan. Manik gelapnya seolah menarikmu menyelam dengan seluruh indera yang tidak lagi berfungsi.

"Kyung?"

Kyung Soo tersadar dari keterpesonaannya setelah Tao menepuk pundaknya. Mata anak itu bersinar geli dan kedut-kedut disudut bibirnya tertahan. "Kau tidak sedang terpesona pada sahabatmu sendiri kan?"

"A-apa? Tidak!" Kyung Soo melayangkan delikan penuh peringatan pada Tao. "Terserah kalian saja."

Tao melebarkan senyumnya melihat Kyung Soo menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Sehun dan Jong In mengikuti sambil membawa _shawl_ setengah jadi mereka. Dalam hati ia tidak sabar menanti kedatangan teman-teman mereka dan melihat bagaimana reaksi ketika melihat perubahan Sehun dan Jong In, terutama Luhan.

…

Kehidupan asmara Kim Jong Dae tidak akan berjalan mudah selama dua manusia absurd ini masih ada di dunianya. Itu merupakan pernyataan abad ini, tentu saja.

"Hei, jauhkan kaki kotormu dari sepatuku!"

"Hah, kau yang sengaja mendekatkan sepatu jelekmu ke sepatu mewahku!"

"Mewah darimananya? Itu hanya _sneakers_ biasa."

"Selera _fashion_ -mu benar-benar buruk. Sama buruknya dengan matamu."

"Kenapa kalian tidak diam saja dan berhenti mengotori mobil mahalku?"

Jong Dae menusuk kepala dua lelaki di kursi belakang melalui kaca spion mobil dengan matanya. Baek Hyun memajukan bibirnya mendengar sindiran Jong Dae. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke luar agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil bergumam, "Aston Martin tidak semahal itu."

Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang indah bagi Jong Dae. Semalam ia berhasil mengajak Min Seok untuk berangkat bersama ke Concerto. Dengan setelan santai namun tetap berkelas serta aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya, ia mengemudikan mobilnya ke kediaman Min Seok seraya bersiul-siul senang. Ia menemukan _baozi_ kesayangannya sudah berdiri di depan rumah menuggunya, _bersama_ rusa kecil imut disebelahnya. Lalu di tengah jalan ia menerima telepon dari _sahabat_ nya untuk menjemputnya lebih dulu. Dan begitulah cerita awal Minggu Jong Dae berlangsung. Sementara Min Seok yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi malah asik menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone,_ sepenuhnya mengacuhkan Jong Dae di sampingnya.

"Chen- _hyung_!" Tao menyambutnya kelewat riang begitu ia melangkah memasuki ruangan.

Jong Dae mengulas senyum tipis melihat dua sosok paling mencolok diantara Tao dan Kyung Soo. Itu sepadan dengan nominal yang dikeluarkan dua orang tersebut, untung saja Sehun dan Jong In terlahir di keluarga yang kelebihan uang.

Langkah Baek Hyun terhenti begitu maniknya menangkap dua sosok yang langsung berdiri ketika mereka datang. Luhan yang berjalan di belakangnya menabrak punggung Baek Hyun karena berhenti mendadak.

" _Ya!_ Jangan berhenti sembarangan seperti itu!"

Luhan memekik tepat di samping kepala Baek Hyun namun hanya dianggap angin lalu. Lelaki itu membeku di tempatnya dengan mata tak berkedip. Karena penasaran maka Luhan pun mengikuti arah pandang Baek Hyun, dan saat itu pulalah nafasnya seolah tercuri dari paru-parunya.

Luhan harus berpegangan pada Baek Hyun agar tidak ambruk begitu dua sosok itu melangkah ke arahnya. Andai saja ia tidak merasakan tangannya yang berkeringat, Luhan mungkin akan mengira bahwa saat ini rohnya telah terbang ke akhirat dan ada dua malaikat yang datang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Malaikat pertama terlihat sangat menggoda dengan seringai seksi dan _pheromone_ menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Sedang yang satunya lagi terlihat seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang dulu Luhan baca sewaktu anak-anak. Lengkung alis yang sempurna menaungi sepasang mata kelam dengan garis rahang tegas. Sepintas mereka ibarat es dan api yang -anehnya- terlihat sangat menarik ketika bersama.

"Hei Lu, apa kau mengenal mereka?" bisikan Baek Hyun hanya ditanggapi gelengan kaku.

"Pagi, _sunbae."_ Yang bersurai coklat menyapa dengan senyum tipis. Luhan merasa ia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Ia berusaha menggali ingatan siapa kenalannya yang memiliki suara yang mirip dengan si seksi ini.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"JONG IN?!" Baek Hyun memekik histeris. Sementara entah di sudut mana tawa Jong Dae dan Tao meledak.

Luhan memandang tak percaya pada sosok yang ditunjuk Baek Hyun, kulit _tan_ itu memang milik Jong In. Pandangannya beralih ke lelaki disebelahnya.

 _Jika itu benar Jong In berarti yang ini adalah…_

"Sehun?"

"Hai, Luhan- _sunbae."_

Luhan jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

 **...**

Baek Hyun hanya bisa mendengus melihat bagaimana tingkah Jong In dan Sehun yang terus berusaha menarik perhatian Luhan. Dihari-hari sebelumnya Luhan mungkin akan langsung menendang tulang kering dua anak itu, hanya saja penampilan baru mereka membuat Luhan sulit melakukannya. Respon pemuda itu justru senyum malu-malu serta semu yang berusaha disembunyikan dibalik helaian poninya. Oh, harus Baek Hyun akui Tao memang yang terbaik dalam urusan _fashion,_ namun hal itu juga karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua memiliki paras menawan yang entah kenapa selama ini tertutupi.

Disaat teman-temannya sibuk mengagumi dua _maknae_ itu, atensi Baek Hyun justru tertuju pada sosok jangkung disebelahnya. Penampilan Chan Yeol sedikit terlihat berbeda dengan rambut kastanyenya. Ada banyak orang-orang disekitarnya yang memiliki paras dan fisik menarik, namun entah kenapa hanya Chan Yeol yang terlihat istimewa di matanya. Hari ketika Chan Yeol melangkah ke kelasnya di belakang dosen untuk pertama kali adalah saat dimana Baek Hyun menyadari bahwa ia telah menemukan kesatria impiannya. Angannya semakin tinggi ketika Chan Yeol menyapanya lebih dulu dan mengajaknya berteman. Senyum Chan Yeol terlihat kekanakan dan konyol, namun hal itu justru membuat perut Baek Hyun tergelitik.

Ada yang bilang jatuh cinta itu ibarat bermain judi dan kau meletakkan hatimu sebagai bahan taruhannya. Dan Baek Hyun telah menerima kekalahan pertamanya. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya meski ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa Chan Yeol selama ini sibuk tersenyum pada orang lain. Seperti saat ini, disela-sela kegiatannya memetik senar gitar di pangkuannya, matanya selalu melirik ke titik yang sama tiga kali dalam semenit. Kyung Soo yang duduk di depan mesin jahit berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan Chan Yeol namun balas melirik ketika Chan Yeol beralih menatap gitarnya.

Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga suara pekikan Kyung Soo tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Ah!"

" _Ma cheri,_ ada apa?" Tanya Yifan yang langsung menghampiri adiknya.

Kyung Soo memperlihatkan ujung telunjuknya yang kini terbalut cairan merah.

"Do Kyung Soo, sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak melamun saat sedang melakukan sesuatu?" Luhan berdiri dengan tatapan menusuk di sebelah Yifan.

"Maaf, _hyung."_

"Lulu, jangan marahi Kyung Soo seperti itu, aku yakin dia tidak sengaja. Sebaiknya kau mengobati lukanya."

"Biar aku saja." Chan Yeol tiba-tiba datang dan menarik Kyung Soo dari kursinya. Ia membawa Kyung Soo menuju pintu setelah Yifan memberikan anggukan singkat.

"Ada kotak obat di lantai dua." Joon Myeon menyahut sebelum Chan Yeol benar-benar keluar.

Semuanya langsung kembali melanjutkan kegiatan merajut mereka, sedangkan pekerjaan Kyung Soo kini diambil alih oleh Yixing.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Chan Yeol membawa Kyung Soo?" Luhan berdiri di depan kakaknya yang kembali duduk di sisi Joon Myeon.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja itu salah! Wajah Chan Yeol mirip dengan-"

"Kakak angkat Kyung Soo, ya, aku tahu, lalu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau justru membiarkan mereka dekat?"

"Apa masalahnya?" Yifan mengangkat alis. "Mereka bukan orang yang sama, jadi menurutku tidak masalah jika Chan Yeol menyukai Kyung Soo."

Ruangan itu mendadak hening. Semua mata kini terpaku pada Yifan yang justru asik merajut _shawl-_ nya yang kesekian.

"Apa?" Tanya Tao tidak percaya. Semuanya memasang wajah terkejut kecuali Baek Hyun yang berpura-pura sibuk dengan _beanie_ setengah jadinya.

"Benarkah itu, _hyung?"_ Jong Dae ikut bersuara sambil melirik Baek Hyun.

Luhan berhasil mengatasi rasa terkejutnya. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Kris."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bergurau, _La petit,_ dan panggil aku _hyung ."_

Luhan memutar bola mata jengah. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu, _hyung?"_ tanyanya dengan penekanan berlebihan pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Chan Yeol sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Kenapa, ada yang keberatan?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut hingga Yixing angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang keberatan. Entah kalian menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi mereka sebenarnya menyukai satu sama lain dan terlihat sangat serasi ketika bersama. Tinggal masalah waktu hingga salah satu dari mereka mengambil tindakan.

Tidak mau mendengar pembicaraan itu lebih lanjut, Baek Hyun memilih menyingkir dari sana diam-diam. Ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang mengkuti langkahnya.

 **...**

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu hingga kau hampir menjahit jarimu sendiri?"

Kyung Soo tersentak mendengar suara Chan Yeol. Lelaki itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari jari Kyung Soo yang sedang diobatinya. Mereka berada di kamar yang sama ketika Kyung Soo tanpa sengaja terkurung beberapa minggu lalu dan Chan Yeol menemukannya, duduk di ranjang yang sama. Ini adalah pertama kali mereka berada sedekat ini sejak kejadian waktu itu dan Kyung Soo baru sadar betapa ia merindukan aroma Chan Yeol. Alisnya yang tebal sedikit menekuk dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dan surai _chestnut_ -nya membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti Chan Yeol yang Kyung Soo kenal.

Chan Yeol yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Kyung Soo mengangkat wajahnya setelah luka Kyung Soo terplester dengan sempurna. Wajah mereka yang hanya terpaut sejengkal tangan membuat mereka bisa memandang mata masing-masing dengan jelas. Iris obsidian Kyung Soo terlihat gelap seolah berniat menyembunyikan seluruh rahasianya rapat-rapat, namun Chan Yeol tidak akan menyerah untuk terus menyelam di dalamnya. Sedangkan bagi Kyung Soo, mata Chan Yeol ibarat matahari versi kecil, dengan cahaya hangat dan tidak menyilaukan. Menatap Chan Yeol seolah berdiri di depan cermin, hanya ada dirinya dalam manik cokelat itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyung?"

 _Kau._ Kyung Soo berusaha menelan jawaban itu ke dasar kerongkongannya. Namun entah bagaimana Chan Yeol sepertinya dapat mendengar suara hatinya.

"Kenapa kau terus berlari dariku?"

 _Agar kau tidak berhenti mengejarku._

"Apakah sangat sulit berada di dekatku?"

 _Sangat. Karena mataku selalu ingin menatap wajahmu._

Tatapan Chan Yeol turun ke bawah sebentar sebelum kembali ke mata Kyung Soo.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, _will you slap me if I kiss you right here and right now?"_

" _I-I don't know."_ Kali ini Kyung Soo berhasil menjawab dengan suaranya.

Ketika sebelah tangan Chan Yeol terangkat untuk meraih tengkuknya, alarm di kepala Kyung Soo menyalak keras. Ia sadar harusnya ia mendorong Chan Yeol menjauh dan segera pergi dari sana. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya salah, namun sekeras apapun Kyung Soo menyangkal ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya bahwa ia pun sebenarnya sangat menginginkan ini.

Wajah Chan Yeol perlahan tapi pasti mendekat bersamaan dengan tangannya yang tenggelam ke dalam genggaman Chan Yeol. Ia bisa merasakan pesan yang ingin disampaikan melalui tatapan Chan Yeol serta tangan mereka yang kini saling terkait erat, bahwa apa yang dirasakan oleh mereka saat ini adalah sesuatu yang nyata, bukannya hasrat sesaat yang akan lenyap terlalu cepat.

Kelopak mata Kyung Soo memberat ketika bibir Chan Yeol menyentuh miliknya. Napas Chan Yeol memantul di wajahnya ketika bibir lelaki itu mulai bergerak diatas miliknya. Ia bergerak tetap namun lembut, seolah berusaha mencari jawaban yang selama ini Kyung Soo sembunyikan dibalik jajaran giginya, atau di antara lipatan bibirnya. Chan Yeol menumpahkan seluruh kebingungan dan hasratnya dalam ciuman tersebut, memastikan Kyung Soo merasakannya dengan baik. Ia ingin Kyung Soo tahu, jika sosok mungil itu bersedia memberinya sedikit kepercayaan, Chan Yeol tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya.

Ciuman mereka terlepas di detik terakhir sebelum napasnya mengikis. Chan Yeol membuka matanya dan menemukan Kyung Soo yang sibuk mengumpulkan oksigen ke paru-paru sama sepertinya. Bedanya adalah mata anak itu berkaca-kaca dan butiran bening silih berganti menjatuhi kedua pipinya. Dada Chan Yeol terasa diremas melihat sorot mata Kyung Soo yang menyiratkan luka dan kepedihan yang dalam.

"Apa-apakah aku menyakitimu?" ibu jarinya menyeka pipi Kyung Soo yang basah.

Kyung Soo menggeleng. Demi Tuhan, Chan Yeol sekalipun tidak pernah menyakitinya. Kakaknya adalah orang terakhir di dunia ini yang akan melakukan itu padanya.

"Apakah kau marah?" Chan Yeol kembali bertanya.

Kyung Soo lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Atau kau ingin aku pergi?"

Jawaban Kyung Soo tetap sama. Chan Yeol menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu bersedih."

Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang mengancam melompat keluar. Dadanya sesak dengan beragam emosi yang memenuhinya, dan Kyung Soo tidak tahu afeksi mana yang harus ia dahulukan. Merasa frustasi pada dirinya sendiri, Kyung Soo memilih mengikuti hatinya. Ia menduduki paha Chan Yeol dan melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya ke leher dan pinggang laki-laki tersebut. Chan Yeol yang sama sekali tidak memperkirakan tindakan Kyung Soo langsung tercekat, ia refleks memeluk pinggang Kyung Soo agar anak itu tidak terjengkang ke belakang.

"Kalau begitu cium aku lagi." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di depan bibir Chan Yeol. "Cium aku agar tangisku berhenti."

Chan Yeol mengabulkan permintaan Kyung Soo dalam satu kedipan. Dan mereka terus seperti itu untuk waktu yang tidak mereka hitung.

…

Ia ada disana.

Baek Hyun melihatnya di momen pertama Chan Yeol mencium Kyung Soo. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari –atau tidak peduli– fakta tentang pintu kamar yang mereka tempati terbuka lebar. Dan dinding kaca gedung itu memberikan seluruh pemandangan akan interior ruangan tersebut.

Ia ingin beranjak dari sana namun terasa sulit menggerakkan otot-otot kakinya. _Handrail_ besi itu semestinya mampu membekukan telapak tangan Baek Hyun, namun ia benar-benar tidak merasakannya. Tidak ketika seluruh sakit berpusat di jantungnya. Baek Hyun sudah terlalu sering melihat bagaimana patah hati sanggup membunuh manusia, namun rasanya tidak sebanding ketika Baek Hyun mengalaminya sendiri.

"Jangan dilihat."

Suara itu datang bersamaan dengan sebuah jaket kulit yang menutupi kepalanya. Baek Hyun berbalik dan menemukan Jong In menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika itu menyakitimu maka jangan lihat."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Baek Hyun hendak menurunkan jaket itu dari kepalanya namun tangan Jong In menghalanginya. Lelaki itu justru memperbaiki letak jaketnya hingga menutupi wajah Baek Hyun dengan sempurna.

Ia menuntun Baek Hyun menuruni anak tangga satu persatu lalu menggandeng tangannya meninggalkan halaman Concerto. Jong In sempat melirik ke dalam dan melihat Chan Yeol dan Kyung Soo masih sibuk dengan kegiatan awal mereka. Dalam hati ia sangat setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Yixing, mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat cocok ketika bersama seolah tujuan mereka diciptakan adalah untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Meski itu berarti melihat Baek Hyun terluka adalah resikonya.

Baek Hyun menatap tangannya yang digenggam Jong In. Warna kulit mereka terlihat begitu kontras namun Baek Hyun menyukai perbedaan itu. Baek Hyun mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa melihat pundak Jong In yang berjalan selangkah dibelakangnya. Jong In memiliki pundak yang lebar meski tubuhnya tidak setinggi Chan Yeol.

Pohon _danpung_ disekitar mereka terlihat indah namun yang bisa Baek Hyun lihat hanyalah warna suram yang mengelilinya.

"Menangislah kalau _sunbae_ ingin, tidak akan ada yang melihatnya."

 _Aku disini melindungimu._ Itu adalah maksud ucapan Jong In yang sebenarnya. Baek Hyun ingin menyanggah dengan 'apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menangis' namun lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kata-kata penyelamat harga diri yang sia-sia. Maka yang Baek Hyun lakukan adalah membiarkan air matanya berjatuhan. Baek Hyun terus menangis di sepanjang trotoar yang mereka lalui dan tak sekalipun Jong In berbalik atau melepas genggaman tangannya.

…

Luhan mengunyah rotinya dengan setengah hati. Pagi ini ia mendapati kursi di meja makan di rumahnya kosong dan hanya ada pelayan yang mondar mandir di sekitarnya. Ia berharap menemukan bibinya dan Kyung Soo di meja makan sedang menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama, namun pelayan memberitahunya bahwa bibinya berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke bandara dan akan berada di Tokyo selama dua minggu –lebih jika urusannya sedikit tersendat. Kyung Soo juga sudah berangkat ke kampus setengah jam yang lalu bersama seseorang yang datang menjemputnya.

Awalnya Luhan mengira bahwa itu adalah Sehun dan Jong In namun pelayan yang melihatnya berkata bahwa mereka tidak mengenal orang tersebut. Luhan mengasumsikan bahwa orang itu pasti Chan Yeol. Sedangkan Yifan –oh, tidak usah ditanyakan tentang saudaranya yang satu itu, dia bahkan pernah tidak pulang ke rumah selama seminggu, andai saja Luhan tidak bertemu dengannya di Concerto ia pasti sudah berpikir bahwa lelaki pirang itu hilang.

Mereka semua dengan begitu teganya membiarkan Luhan menikmati sarapannya sendirian. Dan yang terakhir adalah Min Seok. Sebuah pesan mendadak menghiasi layar ponselnya tepat disaat ia berniat menelepon sang sahabat.

 _From: Minnie MouSeok_

 _Yo! Selamat pagi Princess Lulu yang paling cantik._

 _Maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa ke kampus bersamamu, kekasihku tiba-tiba datang menjemput. Namun sebagai sahabat yang baik aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berangkat sendirian, kekasihku sudah mengirim orang lain untuk menemanimu. Sampai ketemu di kampus!_

Sialan.

Jong Dae merebut teman berangkatnya. Luhan bahkan langsung bisa mengenalinya dari baris pertama pesan tersebut. Min Seok tidak akan pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan menjijikkan seperti itu, dan ia juga tidak akan sudi menyebut Jong Dae 'kekasih'. Luhan bisa saja menyuruh supir keluarganya untuk mengantar atau ia bisa menyetir sendiri, bibinya sudah menyiapkan beberapa mobil di garasi khusus untuknya dan Kyung Soo dan Luhan tinggal memilih salah satu. Namun baik ia maupun Kyung Soo cukup jarang menggunakan mobil itu. Luhan tidak terlalu suka menyetir sendiri pun tidak suka jika diperlakukan berlebihan. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika suara klakson terdengar dari luar rumahnya.

Luhan menghampiri sosok yang sedang menunggangi motor besar di depannya dengan mimik penasaran. Ia memakai helm dengan kaca hitam sehingga Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah sosok tersebut. Apakah orang ini yang dimaksud Min Seok? Luhan berusaha menggali ingatannya tentang teman atau kenalannya yang ke kampus dengan motor keren seperti ini, namun ia tidak mendapatkannya. Sampai ketika orang itu melepas helm-nya dan mengibaskan surai pucatnya.

"Sehun?!"

"Selamat pagi, _sunbae."_

Sehun memamerkan gigi taringnya dan dalam hati Luhan misuh-misuh, _sejak kapan bocah ini memiliki senyum semenarik itu?!_ Luhan membersihkan tenggorokannya dan memasang _gesture_ seolah ia tidak terpengaruh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Chen- _hyung_ meneleponku dan mengatakan _sunbae_ tidak suka ke kampus sendirian."

Luhan tidak bisa memilih antara memutilasi Jong Dae karena telah _menculik_ Min Seok atau memeluknya sebagai balasan mengirimkan Sehun untuk mengantarnya. Namun harga diri Luhan melarangnya menunjukkan antusiasmenya untuk berangkat ke kampus dengan motor seksi dan pengendara seksi pula.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Sehun kembali memasang helm-nya.

Luhan ingin menyanggah _'oh, kau berangkat duluan saja, aku bisa pergi sendiri'_ atau _'Maaf, aku sudah menyuruh orang lain untuk menjemputku'_ atau alasan masuk akal yang lain. Namun iris gelap Sehun yang menatapnya benar-benar mampu melumpuhkan inderanya karena, _oh demi Bunda Maria yang masih perawan, dia tampan. Sangat, sangat, tampan._ Luhan meraih helm lain yang diberikan Sehun dan duduk di belakang lelaki itu dengan gerakan canggung. Sehun bertanya _'Siap?'_ yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan sebelum membawa motornya membelah jalanan kota.

Luhan merasa berjalan dengan puluhan moncong senapan yang terarah ke punggungnya. Puluhan pasang mata terus mengikuti langkahnya sejak dari parkiran dan hal itu benar-benar membuat nyali Luhan menciut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa popularitas Sehun yang awalnya hanyalah mahasiswa tingkat satu biasa menanjak menyaingi kakaknya. Dan kini orang-orang disekitarnya menatap dengan pandangan penuh selidik dan mengancam. Salahkan sosok jangkung disebelahnya yang bersikeras untuk mengantarnya ke kelas pertamanya di lantai tiga.

"Kau benar-benar tidak perlu mengantarku kesini." Ucap Luhan ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Dan lagi-lagi mahasiswa lain disekitarnya menatap penuh antusias ke arah mereka. Teman-teman kelasnya bahkan mengintip dibalik jendela kelas.

"Tidak masalah. Aku ingin melakukannya." Sehun menjawab santai.

Entah kenapa apapun yang Sehun lakukan atau katakan sekarang menjadi terlihat sangat keren dimata Luhan. Rona merah berkumpul disekitar pipinya, oh, apakah ia baru saja menyebut Sehun dengan sebutan keren? Luhan menampar diri sendiri dalam benaknya.

" _Sunbae_ , _are you okay?"_ alis Sehun mengerut melihat Luhan yang sibuk menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan-kiri.

"Ah, oh, a-aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu sore nanti, _sunbae."_

Luhan tidak sempat membalas, kecupan Sehun yang seringan bulu di pipinya menghentikan seluruh kinerja system di kepalanya. Ia bahkan luput mendengar pekikan tertahan para gadis di sekitarnya yang melihat aksi Sehun tadi, sedangkan pelakunya sudah kabur setelah berhasil membuat Luhan terpaku layaknya batu.

"Wow, anak itu cepat gerak juga."

Tahu-tahu Jong Dae sudah berdiri di sebelahnya sambil bersiul-siul ringan.

"Apakah itu berarti kalian akan pulang bersama nanti?" beserta Min Seok yang tangannya digenggam Jong Dae.

Luhan mengernyit melihatnya. "Apakah kau benar-benar berkencan dengan makhluk absurd ini, Minnie?"

Jong Dae hanya menyengir lebar, menghiraukan telunjuk Luhan yang terarah tidak sopan padanya.

"Oh, ayolah, Lu. Apa salahnya jika Min Seok bersamaku? Aku tampan dan baik hati, dan yang paling penting adalah aku mencintainya."

Luhan memutar bola mata. Ia memilih memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah cepat. Min Seok mengikuti di belakang setelah berhasil mengusir Jong Dae.

"Jadi, apa akhirnya kau menentukan pilihan?" Min Seok duduk menghadap Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Antara Sehun dan Jong In, apakah kau sudah memutuskan?"

Luhan mengibaskan tangan. "Aku tidak mau membahas masalah itu."

"Oh, ayolah, Lu. Mereka sudah mengejarmu sejak mereka SMA, setidaknya berikanlah mereka tanggapan yang terhormat."

"Dengan cara memilih salah satu diantara mereka?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Atau tidak memilih keduanya jika memang kau tidak merasakan apa-apa. Walau aku meragukan hal tersebut."

Merasa jengah dengan percakapan itu, Luhan memilih berganti topik.

" _So you and Chen are officially dating, huh?"_

Min Seok mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau benar-benar jatuh padanya."

"Aku rasa dia sudah cukup membuktikan kesungguhannya. Tidak baik menggantung perasaan seseorang terlalu lama, aku takut menyesal jika suatu saat nanti dia menyerah dan dimiliki orang lain."

Ucapan Min Seok yang seolah menyindirnya membuat Luhan bungkam.

…

" _Guys! Kalian harus dengar ini!"_ Tao tiba-tiba datang dengan suara yang menarik perhatian kumpulan lelaki di ruangan itu.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu yang mendung. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya mereka berkumpul di Concerto untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari sebulan itu. Kemampuan merajut mereka sudah jauh lebih baik dan mereka sudah menghasilkan cukup banyak _shawl_ dan _beanie_ yang akan mereka bagikan pada Natal nanti. Joon Myeon dan Yixing sedang sibuk mendesain konsep panggung untuk acara mereka. Mereka belum memutuskan tanggal untuk pertunjukan musik mereka, namun Joon Myeon berencana melakukannya pada Desember nanti.

Luhan dan Baek Hyun sibuk menempel foto-foto mereka semua di dinding tanpa melupakan kegiatan mereka setiap kali bertemu. Kyung Soo dan Min Seok merajut dengan tenang di sofa sementara Jong Dae mendengkur di paha kekasihnya. Namun ketenangan itu retak oleh suara menggelegar Tao.

" _GUYS!"_

"Berhenti berteriak, Huang Zitao." Joon Myeon menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"Kalau _hyung_ tidak kesini sekarang _hyung_ akan menyesal seumur hidup."

Ucapan Tao yang terdengar misterius membuat teman-temannya akhirnya memusatkan perhatian pada mereka, termasuk Joon Myeon dan Yixing yang kini ikut duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Kyung Soo. Min Seok membangunkan kekasihnya. Setelah semuanya terdiam, Tao mengutak-atik ponselnya yang terhubung dengan _earphone_ lalu membuka fitur radio dan menyetelnya ke mode _loudspeaker._

" _Fyi,_ Kris- _ge_ memberitahuku hari ini dia, Chan Yeol- _hyung,_ beserta Jong In dan Sehun akan mengisi acara di stasiun radio kampus kita. Katanya kita disuruh mendengarkan karena ia akan menyampaikan hal yang penting."

Ucap Tao sambil membesarkan volume suara ponselnya lalu menaruh benda pipih itu di atas meja.

Suara tawa bass terdengar. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung tahu bahwa orang tertawa itu adalah Park Chan Yeol.

" _Selamat sore para pendengar di K-Radio 92.7 FM. Seperti biasa, saya, Jung Krystal akan menemani kalian selama dua jam ke depan dengan sederet info dan berita terbaru seputar kampus kita, Korea University. Hari ini Krystal ditemani empat cowok tampan yang sangat tampan dan menarik. Oh, apakah kita harus menyebut mereka F4?"_

Suara penyiar itu terdengar lembut. Jung Soo Jung, mahasiswa tingkat dua yang cantik dan berbakat. Ia sudah menjadi penyiar tetap untuk acara ini sejak tahun lalu.

" _Tentu saja, kalian bisa mengirimkan_ request _untuk lagu yang ingin kalian dengarkan beserta pertanyaan untuk bintang tamu kita di akun_ Line _K-Radio. Dan, ah, sebelum berceloteh lebih jauh lagi Krystal akan memperkenalkan bintang tamu kita hari ini. Sebenarnya Krystal yakin kalian sudah mengenal mereka semua, tidak ada yang tidak akan mengenal cowok dengan segudang talenta seperti mereka, dan juga tampan. Oh, apakah aku mengucapkan kata 'tampan' berkali-kali?"_ Krystal kembali tertawa.

" _Nah, bintang tamu kita hari ini adalah Wu Yifan, Park Chan Yeol, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jong In."_

Jantung Kyung Soo berdegup cepat mendengar suara Chan Yeol yang menyapa para pendengar. Luhan dan Baek Hyun pun berubah antusias. Keempat laki-laki itu bergantian memperkenalkan diri dan menyapa semuanya. Selanjutnya Krystal bergantian menanyai keempat lelaki tersebut tentang profil umum mereka.

" _Jadi, benarkah Sehun-ssi dan Jong In-ssi sudah bersahabat sejak kecil?"_

" _Sebenarnya bisa dibilang sejak dalam kandungan." Jawaban Sehun membuat Krystal tertawa._

" _Itu benar, orang tua kami bersahabat dan kami dilahirkan di rumah sakit yang sama." Jong In menimpali._

" _Apakah kalian berdua pernah bertengkar?"_ Krystal bertanya lagi.

" _Sebenarnya itu merupakan keseharian kami. Kami sering mengiginkan hal yang sama dan berakhir memperebutkannya." Jawab Jong In._

" _Tapi Jong In selalu mengalah padaku, pada akhirnya. Mungkin karena dia lahir lebih dulu makanya sifatnya lebih dewasa." Sehun balas menimpali._

" _Ada yang bilang kalian bahkan menyukai orang sama, apakah itu benar?"_

" _Ya, itu benar."_ Suara Jong In terdengar.

Semua mata mendadak tertuju pada Luhan yang sibuk menyembunyikan semu di pipinya. Ia menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"A-apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya kembali memusatkan perhatian ke ponsel Tao.

" _Apakah kali ini Jong In-ssi juga akan mengalah pada Sehun-ssi?"_

" _Aku percaya Sehun serius dengan perasaannya, dan jika orang itu leih memilih Sehun, tentu saja aku akan ikut bahagia."_

Jawaban Jong In menghasilkan riuh tepuk tangan dan siulan dari Chan Yeol. Disudut lain Baek Hyun tersenyum tipis, terkesan dengan kedewasaan Jong In yang jauh melebihinya. Baek Hyun berharap ia juga bisa berpikir dewasa seperti Jong In dan berusaha menerima kekalahannya. Ia melirik Kyung Soo yang tampak sangat serius mendengarkan siaran tersebut.

" _Bagaimana dengan Chan Yeol-ssi, bagaimana kesan Anda berkuliah di kampus ini?"_

Baek Hyun dapat melihat perubahan mimik Kyung Soo ketika nama Chan Yeol disebut.

" _Umm, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Ini kampus yang keren, dan aku sangat senang bisa masuk ke klub basket disini. Aku juga mendapat teman-teman yang baik dan seru."_

Kyung Soo tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia bisa membayangkan Chan Yeol yang menampilkan barisan giginya saat ini.

" _Wah, kudengar kalian semua memiliki banyak penggemar, terutama Anda, Chan Yeol-ssi. Kudengar juga dulu sewaktu di luar negeri Chan Yeol-ssi dan Yifan-ssi bekerja sebagai model, benarkah itu?"_

" _Ya, itu benar."_

" _Wah, kalian benar-benar hebat. Selain menjadi atlit dan bermain musik, Chan Yeol-ssi juga berbakat di dunia_ modelling. _Hmm, Sehun-ssi dan Jong In-ssi juga seorang_ _dancer_ _, benar?"_

" _Yah, seperti itulah."_ Sehun menjawab kikuk.

Siaran berlanjut dengan diselingi lagu sebagai penjeda. Mereka semua tertawa di bagian Krystal membeberkan beberapa fakta lucu tentang keempat lelaki itu, dilanjutkan dengan sesi tanya-jawab dari para pendengar.

" _Oke, pertanyaan kali ini untuk Chan Yeol-ssi. Umm, ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling sering ditanyakan oleh fans kepada idolanya. Seperti apa tipe ideal kekasih Chan Yeol-ssi?"_

" _Umm, sebenarnya aku rasa tidak ada."_ Tawa canggung Chan Yeol terdengar. _"Aku tidak memiliki tipe kekasih ideal karena aku bisa jatuh cinta begitu saja hanya dengan menatap matanya."_

" _Wah, itu terdengar seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama."_ Krystal mengomentari. _"Apakah itu sering terjadi, Chan Yeol-ssi?"_

" _Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku merasakannya."_

Jawaban Chan Yeol langsung meriuhkan suasana.

" _Wah, wah, ini adalah informasi yang mengejutkan untuk para pendengar. Pasti banyak fans Chan Yeol-ssi diluar sana yang mengalami patah hati, sekaligus penasaran akan sosok yang berhasil merebut hati seorang Park Chan Yeol dalam satu pandangan. Pasti dia sangat istimewa, bukan begitu Chan Yeol-ssi?"_

Chan Yeol terkekeh. _"Sebenarnya, dia sosok yang sangat sederhana. Pakaian biasa tanpa riasan atau polesan yang macam-macam. Namun dia memiliki kecantikan natural sehingga penampilannya yang biasa selalu terlihat luar biasa dimataku."_

" _Apakah 'dia' mengetahui perasaanmu?"_ Krystalbertanya lagi.

" _Ya, dia tahu. Dan aku sangat yakin dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."_

" _Baiklah, Chan Yeol-ssi. Jika orang itu sedang mendengarkan siaran ini sekarang, apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya?"_

" _Hm, hei, Sunflower."_ Sapaan pertama Chan Yeol menghentikan detak jantung Kyung Soo dalam sepersekian detik. Ia sangat mengenal sosok _sunflower_ yang Chan Yeol sebut. _"Aku berharap kau sedang mendengarkan siaran ini, sebenarnya aku yakin saat ini kau dan teman-teman sedang duduk melingkar di sofa mengikuti siaran ini melalui ponsel si Panda. Dan yang ingin kukatakan adalah: aku serius tentang ucapanku kemarin. Beri aku satu kesempatan untuk membuktikannya. Aku akan segera kesana setelah acara ini selesai. Tunggu aku."_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Sehun sibuk menggoda Chan Yeol mengenai kata-katanya, namun Kyung Soo hanya fokus dengan ratusan kupu-kupu di dasar perutnya. Oh, ia bisa merasakan tatapan Luhan yang terarah padanya, dan semu di pipinya benar-benar tidak bisa disembunyikan.

" _Wow, aku belum pernah menerima ajakan kencan melalui radio, dan ternyata itu sangat romantis. Nah, nah, untuk seseorang bernama Sunflower, bagaimana? Kau akan menunggu Chan Yeol-ssi dan memberinya kesempatan, bukan?"_

" _Sunflower_ itu pasti Kyung Soo!" Tao memekik bersemangat ketika Krystal memutar lagu sebagai _intermesso._

Joon Myeon memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja itu Kyung Soo, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Tao."

Tao mencebik karena komentar Joon Myeon, namun wajahnya kembali berseri-seri ketika menatap Kyung Soo. Yang ditatap sibuk menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Chan Yeol benar-benar romantis, bukan begitu Lu?"

"Kenapa sayang, apa kau mau aku mengajakmu kencan dengan cara seperti itu? _Well, I can do better."_

Alis Min Seok mengernyit. "Eww, jangan panggil aku seperti itu Chen, menjijikkan."

" _Hear, hear!_ Siarannya mulai lagi!" ujar Tao berapi-api.

" _Oke, untuk para pecinta K-Radio dimanapun kalian berada, sebelum acara ditutup teman kita, Kris-ssi ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dia telah menyiapkan ini sejak minggu lalu, dan untuk pecinta K-Radio, ini dia Kris!"_

"Apa yang ingin disampaikan si pirang itu?" Joon Myeon bertanya menatap Luhan.

"Oh, jangan bertanya padaku, _hyung._ Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di otak anehnya itu."

Suara serak Yifan terdengar, ia berdehem beberapa kali seolah berusaha menarik perhatian siapapun yang mendengarnya.

" _Hai, para pecinta K-Radio yang keren, ini Kris yang sedang bicara. Umm, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan jadi aku harap kalian tidak keberatan mendengarnya."_ Ada jeda enam detik sebelum Yifan melanjutkan. _"Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku pada seseorang."_

Luhan yang sedang meneguk air mineral langsung tersedak. Ia menyemburkan isi mulutnya ke depan dan menciprati wajah Yixing dan Baek Hyun yang duduk di depannya. Sementara Tao sibuk menyelamatkan iPhone 6 miliknya diatas meja. Luhan terbatuk-batuk keras dan Min Seok menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut.

" _Holyshit!_ Apa yang baru saja Kris katakan?!" teriaknya dengan mimik tak percaya.

"Hush, jangan berisik Lu." Yixing menyahut. Mereka telah tertinggal beberapa penggal kalimat Yifan.

"… _dan aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku sekarang dengan seluruh pendengar K-Radio sebagai saksinya. Hei, Kim Joon Myeon, aku menyukaimu."_

Kali ini giliran Joon Myeon yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Teman-temannya sibuk membelalak dengan mulut menganga.

" _Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe yang akan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu anak yatim atau pengemis di jalanan. Pada dasarnya aku orang yang egois dan acuh terhadap sekitarkku. Namun saat mengenalmu, I feel insecure about myself. Karena kau begitu baik, peduli, dan selalu memikirkan kepentingan orang-orang disekitarmu, dan kau tidak pernah mengeluh pada siapapun."_ Suara helaan napas terdengar. _"Dan sialnya lagi, aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri untuk tidak jatuh cinta padamu, yang selalu membuatku mengalami disorientasi terhadap sekitarku. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dan buta terhadap hal lain. Jadi disinilah aku, mengucapkan kalimat_ cheesy _yang tidak pernah kulontarkan selama hidupku. So, Kim Joon Myeon, my angel, my unpredictable heart attack, do you want to be the reason of my smile for tomorrow and forevermore?"_

" _Say 'yes' don't say 'no', please?"_

Tujuh belas detik setelahnya suara Krystal kembali terdengar.

" _Wow, that was… good, I guess?"_ Krystal terkekeh kecil. _"Oookay, itulah tadi pernyataan cinta dari Kris-ssi yang sangat romantis. Semoga Kim Joon Myeon-ssi memberikan jawaban yang membahagiakan untuk Kris-ssi. Berikan tepuk tangan untuk keberanian Kris!"_

Mereka semua bertepuk tangan, dan Sehun bersorak-sorak tidak jelas.

" _Nah, tak terasa sudah hampir dua jam Krystal menemani kalian dengan info menarik dan juga lagu-lagu hits dari penyanyi kesayangan kita. Dan juga terima kasih kepada para bintang tamu kita yang turut mengisi sore ini. Sungguh, berkat kalian, siaran hari ini menjadi sangat seru dan menyenangkan. Terima kasih banyak!"_

Mengetahui siaran itu sebentar lagi akan selesai, pundak Kyung Soo yang sedari tadi menegak kaku akhirnya melorot perlahan. Ia tidak sadar sejak dua jam yang lalu ia terus duduk dalam keadaan tegang dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui oleh Kyung Soo sendiri. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ucapan Krystal selanjutnya mau tak mau membuat jantungnya kembali berulah.

" _Sebagai penutup, Chan Yeol-ssi akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk para K-Radio lovers diluar sana. Baiklah, para pendengar, saya Jung Krystal di K-Radio 92.7 FM, see you next week! Byeeee!"_

" _Hei, Sunflower, listen."_ Kyung Soo tak sadar menahan napas.

Setelahnya suara serak Chan Yeol beserta iringan musik dari gitar mengisi udara di sekitar mereka.

…

Yifan meneguk ludah gugup melihat Joon Myeon berdiri di depan pintu Concerto dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Wajahnya tidak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun sehingga Yifan sulit memastikan bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu.

"Ha-hai." Yifan menggaruk belakang lehernya canggung.

Joon Myeon tidak membalas. Ia hanya menatap lelaki jangkung di depannya dengan wajah datar. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud Yifan berkata seperti itu dengan ratusan mahasiswa yang mendengarnya. Entah kenapa Joon Myeon merasa hidupnya tidak akan tenang lagi setelah ini.

"Kau marah?" Yifan bertanya hati-hati.

Joon Myeon menghela napas. "Lebih tepatnya aku bingung."

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Pertanyaan Joon Myeon menghasilkan kernyitan di alis sempurna Yifan. Melihat kebingungan di mata lelaki itu Joon Myeon mengubah redaksi pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kau…" Joon myeon menelan ludah, berusaha mengatur wajahnya agar tetap terlihat tenang. "m-menyatakan cinta padaku?"

"Tentu saja karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Keterus-terangan Yifan menghancurkan tembok pelindung Joon Myeon. Ia berusaha keras meredam debaran jantungnya dan berharap agar Yifan mengira rona samar di pipinya adalah karena udara musim gugur. Namun Yifan memang tidak menyadarinya karena kini ia tengah sibuk merangkai kata dalam kepalanya. Keadaan mereka berubah karena kini justru Joon Myeon lah yang bergerak-gerak canggung.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Yifan ketika Joon Myeon tak urung bersuara.

Yang ditanya mengalihkan pandangan ke ujung _coat-_ nya yang hampir mencapai tanah. "A-aku kira kau melakukannya untuk membangun citra yang keren." _Walau kenyataannya kau sudah keren sejak awal._

"Apa?" tanya Yifan dengan dengan mimik tak percaya. "Kau sungguh berpikir seperti itu tentangku?!"

Joon Myeon mengangguk kaku. Di kesempatan lain Yifan mungkin akan berpikir bahwa itu lucu, namun ia keburu kesal.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang peduli pada hal-hal seperti itu? Oh, astaga!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku heran, oke?!" Joon Myeon ikut mengeraskan suaranya. Baik ia maupun Yifan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa teman-teman mereka sedang menguping di balik pintu di belakang mereka. Tao bahkan nekat mengintip melalui jendela. "Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah membayangkan seseorang semenarik dirimu akan menyatakan cinta dengan cara romantis itu padaku!"

"Memang apa sala- tunggu, jadi kau secara tidak langsung ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ini menarik dan romantis?"

Mulut Joon Myeon membuka dan menutup tanpa sadar. Seluruh wajahnya terasa panas menyadari ucapannya barusan. "A-aku tidak… bukan itu intinya, dasar Kris idiot!"

Joon Myeon menendang tulang kering Yifan dan menghasilkan jeritan tidak elit dari bibir lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Ia mengusap tulang keringnya yang menjadi korban ujung sepatu Joon Myeon. Ia menghela napas setelah sakitnya berkurang dan memutuskan untuk kembali serius sebelum Joon Myeon benar-benar marah dan akhirnya menolaknya.

"Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku melakukannya adalah agar kau percaya bahwa aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku. Aku takut jika aku mengatakannya secara pribadi akan membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku hanya akan mempermainkanmu, jadi pada saat aku mendapat tawaran untuk mendapat di siaran itu aku langsung bertekad untuk melakukannya disana." Lagi-lagi Yifan menghela napas. "Tapi yang ada kau malah berpikir aku ingin membuat pencitraan sialan seperti itu."

"Maaf." Joon Myeon berbisik lirih. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kau, umm, memiliki perasaan seperti itu padaku."

Apapula yang dilihat Yifan darinya? Dia hanyalah anak biasa yang hanya bisa bergantung pada uang ayahnya yang terlalu banyak. Ia tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun, tubuhnya pendek dan otaknya jongkok. Andai saja bukan karena pengaruh nama ayahnya, ia tidak akan bisa lulus universitas dan berada di sini sekarang. Maka dari itu ia mengikuti banyak program amal, karena menurut Joon Myeon hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan dengan kartu debet miliknya. Toh, Presdir Kim tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena anaknya menyumbangkan _sedikit_ hartanya kepada yang membutuhkan.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakannya disaat hanya kau saja yang mendengarnya?"

Joon Myeon memerah karena Yifan meraih tangannya untuk digenggam. Ia mengangkat pandangannya dan menemukan mata Yifan menghujaninya dengan sorot memohon. Dan seperti terhipnotis, Joon Myeon menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman Yifan membuat wajah lelaki itu berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan.

"Kim Joon Myeon, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."

"T-tapi kita belum lama mengenal. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dirimu dan keluargamu."

"Kita bisa menjalani hubungan ini pelan-pelan sambil lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada keluaragku dan begitupun sebaliknya. Kita akan mulai mempelajari karakter dan mengetahui kesukaan masing-masing. Aku akan menjadi orang paling mengerti dirimu dan selalu ada untukmu."

Joon Myeon menelisik ketulusan dalam mata Yifan lalu berucap, "Kau bukannya sedang mengincar harta orangtuaku kan?"

Yifan melongo selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan gelak tawa dengan suara keras. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Yifan mengusap wajah setelah tawanya reda dan menatap Joon Myeon yang memasang wajah polos. Ada kilat geli yang bermain di kedua iris Yifan.

"Dengar, Suho, aku mungkin tidak sekaya dirimu, tapi uangku masih cukup banyak untuk hidup mewah tanpa harus mengambil sepeserpun uangmu. Kau mengerti?"

Joon Myeon mengangguk lagi, dan Yifan harus menahan segenap keininannya untuk memagut bibir tipis lelaki itu.

"Jadi, bisakah kau secepatnya berkata 'ya' sekarang? Kakiku mulai terasa membeku."

"Siapa bilang aku akan menjawab 'ya'?"

"A-apa?" mata Yifan membelalak. "Jadi untuk apa kita berdiri ditengah udara dingin seperti ini? Aku pikir kau sebenarnya juga menyu-"

Ucapan Yifan terpotong karena Joon Myeon sudah lebih dulu menarik kerah mantelnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman. Yifan langsung membalas begitu ia sadar dari keterkejutannya. Lengannya membungkus pinggang Joon Myeon dan membiarkan tubuh mereka tak bercelah. Mereka berdua tersenyum disela-sela tautan bibir mereka. Mendadak rasa beku yang dibawa angin musim gugur tak lagi menganggu Yifan, tubuhnya kini sepenuhnya diselimuti kehangatan yang berasal dari bibir Joon Myeon. Kehangatan itu turun ke hatinya lalu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

…

"Omooo! Mereka manis sekali!" Tao memekik sambil meloncat-loncat kecil di tempatnya.

"Dasar, ternyata ini alasan kenapa dia tiba-tiba memaksaku ikut kegiatan amal ini." Luhan mendesis disebelah Tao. Matanya memicing melihat Yifan yang tersenyum bodoh menatap kekasih barunya. Kebahagiaan kakaknya tampak berbanding lurus dengan aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuh Luhan.

"Oh, ayolah _Ge…,_ kita harus ikut berbahagia. Bukankah mereka terlihat serasi? Aku jadi merasa memiliki ayah dan ibu baru."

Luhan menatap Tao dengan pandangan _oh-kau-pasti-sedang-sakit-Huang-Zitao_ namun tidak mengatakannya secara verbal. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke sepasang manusia yang masih betah bercumbu ditengah-tengah suhu udara yang menggigit.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Kris- _hyung_ sesenang itu." Suara Kyung Soo sedikit mengejutkan Luhan. Sepupunya berdiri di sebelahnya dengan pandangan yang terarah pada objek yang sama dengannya.

Luhan mendengus. "Tentu saja, pacar barunya adalah penerus dari salah satu perusahaan terkaya di Korea."

" _Seriously, hyung?_ Kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?" pertanyaan Kyung Soo hanya bertemu senyap. "Mereka terlihat sangat serasi."

Setelahnya, Yifan tampak menggandeng tangan Joon Myeon yang tersenyum malu lalu berjalan menjauhi pintu masuk. Di pinggir jalan mereka berbelok ke kiri lalu menyusuri trotoar. Kepergian mereka hampir bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah BMW X6 putih memasuki halaman Concerto dari arah yang berbeda. Mereka berdua langsung mengenali pemilik mobil tersebut. Baek Hyun yang sejak tadi diam langsung bangkit begitu mendengar deru mesin yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Chan Yeol- _ie!"_

Chan Yeol tersenyum melihat Baek Hyun menyambutnya. Bibir lelaki itu melengkung ke atas dengan _eyesmile_ yang cantik. Ia mengacak rambut Baek Hyun dengan gemas lalu balik menyapa, "Hai, Baek. Kau mendengar siaranku tadi?"

Baek Hyun mengangguk antusias. "Hm-hm. Bagus sekali! Aku suka lagunya, Yeol."

Chan Yeol berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan lengan yang mengalung di pundak Baek Hyun. Sehun dan Jong In mengikut di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja kau suka. Yang menyanyikannya adalah sahabatmu yang tampan ini."

Baek Hyun mendengus walau dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Chan Yeol. Sementara di sisi lain Kyung Soo sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan berniat menghilang dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Chan Yeol.

Tepat ketika Kyung Soo berbalik ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Chan Yeol yang berdiri dengan jarak sepuluh langkah darinya. tatapan mereka terpaku selama lima detik sebelum Kyung Soo buru-buru memutuskan pandangan dan melangkah menuju pintu yang tadi dilalui Chan Yeol. Kyung Soo memilih jalan memutar mengelilingi sofa agar tidak harus berhadapan dengan Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Chan Yeol sepertinya dapat membaca rencana Kyung Soo sehingga ia langsung melepas rangkulannya pada Baek Hyun dan melangkah ke samping mencegat Kyung Soo.

"Kau mau menghindariku lagi?" Chan Yeol mencekal lengan Kyung Soo.

Yang ditanya tidak berani mengangkat pandangannya. "A-aku ada urusan, tolong lepaskan."

"Tidak." Chan Yeol menjawab tegas. Matanya menyorot tajam ke kepala Kyung Soo. "Kita perlu bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Kilah Kyung Soo.

"Tentu saja ada."

Setelah itu Chan Yeol menarik Kyung Soo menuju pintu keluar tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Baek Hyun. Sedangkan Kyung Soo tampak pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh Chan Yeol. Namun Luhan berdiri di depan pintu menghadang langkah Chan Yeol.

"Minggir, Lu." Ujar Chan Yeol tenang, namun Luhan bisa melihat emosi yang berkecamuk di iris cokelat Chan Yeol.

"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskan Kyung Soo." Jawab Luhan sama tenangnya.

"Kau tahu kami harus menyelesaikan sesuatu."

"Tidak jika Kyung Soo menolak ikut denganmu." Balas Luhan.

" _Hyung,_ tidak apa-apa." Kyung Soo menyela cepat, tidak mau terjadi masalah antara Chan Yeol dan kakaknya.

"Kau dengar sendirikan? Sekarang biarkan kami pergi."

Chan Yeol bahkan tidak menunggu jawaban Luhan sebelum mendorong lelaki itu dari jalannya. Sementara Kyung Soo hanya memberikan tatapan meminta maaf kepada kakaknya.

Luhan menghela napas melihat mobil Chan Yeol yang menghilang di tikungan jalan. Hal yang tak diduganya adalah Sehun yang berdiri mengawasinya ketika ia berbalik.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Ya-ya. Aku baik." Luhan menjawab singkat sebelum menyingkir dari sana.

…

Kyung Soo menatap punggung Chan Yeol yang duduk diatas kap mobil. Ia masih bergeming di tempatnya, menolak untuk keluar dan berhadapan dengan sosok jangkung tersebut. Chan Yeol membawanya ke daerah pantai dan menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Disisi kanannya terbentang laut dengan matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Menarik napas sekali, Kyung Soo akhirnya membuka pintu mobil dan mendekati Chan Yeol.

Aroma garam langsung mengisi paru-parunya bersama udara dingin yang membuat Kyung Soo sedikit menggigil. Ia menoleh menatap Chan Yeol yang memandang kosong ke depan. Angin laut memainkan surai cokelat kastanye miliknya dengan cara yang menarik. Garis wajah Chan Yeol terlihat begitu jelas dari samping, dan rona jingga dari sang surya yang membungkusnya memberikan kesan misterius. Dia terlihat berbahaya dan memesona disaat yang sama.

Kyung Soo tersentak karena Chan Yeol tiba-tiba menoleh padanya dan membuatnya ketahuan jika ia sedang mengagumi paras lelaki itu. Kyung Soo memalingkan wajah dengan cepat, namun Chan Yeol justru bangkit dan berdiri di depannya. Kyung Soo mengerutkan alis karena selanjutnya Chan Yeol merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau laku-"

Ucapan Kyung Soo terhenti. Chan Yeol ternyata sedang mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas, sesuatu yang bahkan Kyung Soo sendiri tidak sadari. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan setiap gerakan tangan Chan Yeol yang memainkan tali sepatunya membentuk simpul yang kuat. Posisi ini mengingatkan Kyung Soo akan kejadian minggu lalu ketika Chan Yeol mengobati luka di jarinya yang kini sudah mengering.

Begitu selesai Chan Yeol tidak langsug berdiri, ia memilih mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyung Soo. "Apakah menyenangkan menyangkal kata hati terus menerus?"

Chan Yeol berdiri menjulang, bahkan dengan Kyung Soo yang duduk diatas kap mobil, Chan Yeol masih tetap jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kapan kau akan jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri, Kyung?"

Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak dibiarkan bicara karena Chan Yeol kembali mendahuluinya. "Aku bahkan bisa membacamu seperti buku yang terbuka, dan kita berdua sama-sama tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku tidak–"

"Matamu menjelaskan semuanya, Kyung. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kebohongan yang lisanmu katakan, matamu selalu memaparkan kejujurannya."

Chan Yeol maju selangkah, menyelipkan dirinya diantara kaki Kyung Soo yang sedikit terbuka.

"Setelah membalas ciumanku kau masih ingin berkata 'tidak'?" wajah Kyung Soo memerah karena itu. Dan tangan Chan Yeol terangkat untuk menyentuhnya. "Kau bahkan langsung merona hanya dengan menatapku, tapi kau justru berusaha berlari dariku. Apa yang kau takutkan, Kyung?"

Melihat ketulusan dan asa yang besar dalam mata Chan Yeol benar-benar mempengaruhi Kyung Soo. Ia sadar semua yang Chan Yeol katakan benar, dan satu hal itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan baginya untuk jujur kepada Chan Yeol, namun ada seribu alasan yang menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal itu. Seribu alasan yang pada akhirnya akan menjatuhkan Chan Yeol jika lelaki itu mengetahuinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan suaranya bergetar ketika ia berucap,

"Tidak selamanya kenyataan harus sesuai dengan yang kita rasakan, Chan Yeol." Ia melepaskan tangan Chan Yeol dari pipinya, ia pun tak luput melihat kekecewaan yang merundung wajah lelaki itu.

Kyung Soo turun dari kap mobil, menciptakan perbedaan tinggi yang lebar diantara mereka.

"Ada banyak hal yang menjadi dinding diantara kita. Kita hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri jika kita berusaha menerobosnya." Lanjutnya dengan nada getir.

"Satu-satunya yang menjadi penghalang disini adalah trauma masa lalumu, Kyung." Balas Chan Yeol dengan mimik terluka. "Kau selalu teringat kakakmu setiap kali melihatku."

Kyung Soo menggeleng. Air mata menetes dari sela matanya yang tertutup. "Kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti. Kris sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang kakak sialanmu itu."

"Dia tidak sialan! Dia berarti segalanya bagiku!" Kyung Soo berteriak di depan wajah Chan Yeol.

"Tapi dia sudah mati, Kyung Soo! Mati! Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dengan sikap kekanakanmu itu?! Sadarlah, Kyung!"

Kyung Soo menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk mencegah tangisnya meledak. Tidak, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis seperti anak kecil lagi.

"Kau jahat. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang kakakku." _Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang dirimu sendiri._ "Kau jahat. Kau jahat. Kau jahat. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

Mata Chan Yeol membelalak melihat Kyung Soo berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan langkah-langkah lebar Chan Yeol berhasil menyusul Kyung Soo lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Lepas!" Kyung Soo memberontak namun Chan Yeol menahan lengannya di sekitar tubuh lelaki itu.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Lepaskan aku, Chan Yeol!" Kyung Soo terus berusaha melepaskan diri namun setiap kali jarak diantara mereka tercipta setiap kali itu pula Chan Yeol menekan punggung Kyung Soo ke dadanya.

"Tidak akan. Bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia pun aku tidak akan melepasmu."

Perlahan gerakan tubuh Kyung Soo melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Ia menarik napas banyak-banyak, lelah memberontak dan air matanya yang terus mengalir terasa begitu menguras tenaganya. Aroma citrus –kali ini tanpa alkohol– memenuhi lubang hidungnya. Aroma Chan Yeol selalu seperti ini sejak dulu, sesuatu yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Kyung Soo hingga membuatnya tidak bisa tidur jika tidak mencium aroma itu di malam-malam panjangnya. Namun ia berusaha menghilangkan candu itu sejak dua tahun lalu, dan meski ia tidak pernah tidur senyenyak dulu lagi, setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang masa-masa awal kepergian kakaknya yang ia habiskan dengan terjaga sepanjang malam.

Namun kini disinilah ia, berada di dalam pelukan sosok yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruknya, sekaligus pusat dari seluruh tangis dan bahagianya.

"Kenapa aku?" suara Kyung Soo terdengar begitu putus asa di telinganya sendiri. Ada begitu banyak laki-laki dan perempuan yang menginginkanmu di luar sana, lalu kenapa harus aku?"

Chan Yeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengeluarkan desahan yang sama frustasinya dengan Kyung Soo. "Aku tidak tahu, Kyung. Sumpah, demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu. Rasanya seolah hatiku langsung mengenalimu pada kedipan pertama, dan selanjutnya yang aku tahu aku terus berusaha meraihmu, tidak peduli berapa banyak kau menolak dan menyuruhku pergi, aku akan kembali lagi. Aku akan terus kembali."

Air mata Kyung Soo semakin berjatuhan mendengar kalimat Chan Yeol. Ia merasa takdir mempermainkannya lagi, seolah apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya masih belum cukup.

Chan Yeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah basah Kyung Soo di kedua telapak tangannya. Ibu jarinya menyeka sungai kecil di pipi Kyung Soo yang memerah sebelum memberikan kecupan di kelopak mata Kyung Soo. "Dan tidak peduli seberapa jauh kau bersembunyi, aku akan terus menemukanmu."

Dan dengan itu Chan Yeol meytukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman yang panjang dan dalam. Berharap melalui ciuman itu Kyung Soo bisa merasakan betapa frustasinya Chan Yeol karena afeksi yang terus mencekik lehernya. Bibir Kyung Soo terasa seperti rumah, seolah setiap lekuknya memang dipahat untuk melengkapi milik Chan Yeol. Ada asin yang tercecap ketika air mata Kyung Soo menyelip disela bibir mereka yang saling bergerak.

…

Matahari sudah benar-benar bersembunyi, dan semesta mulai menampakkan penghias langit yang lain ketika bentangan biru itu berubah gelap. Suara debur ombak terdengar samar-samar dan udara dingin tak tanggung-tanggung menggigit tulang. Namun itu sama sekali tidak mereka rasakan, tidak ketika tubuh mereka saling mendekap dan menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing.

Mereka berdua berbaring di atas kap BMW Chan Yeol dengan setengah tubuh mereka bersandar ke kaca depan mobil. Chan Yeol mendekap tubuh Kyung Soo dan membiarkan kepala lelaki itu bersandar di dadanya, sementara sebelah lengan Kyung Soo melingkar erat di perut si lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

Chan Yeol sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, ketika tubuh Kyung Soo bersandar penuh padanya dan ia bisa menyelipkan ujung hidungnya di sela-sela rambut gelap Kyung Soo, meresap aroma bunga _chamomile_ yang menguar dari tiap helainya. Chan Yeol ingin mereka bisa sering-sering seperti ini, bahkan meski sebagian besar waktu itu hanya diisi oleh tarikan halus napas Kyung Soo yang silih berganti dengan suara detak jantungnya yang bertalu. Hanya dengan itu saja Chan Yeol sudah sangat bahagia. Perasaan ini begitu asing namun familiar disaat yang bersamaan.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Kyung Soo berharap waktu dapat berhenti saat ini juga. Ia tidak keberatan jika harus terjebak di masa ini selamanya asal itu dengan Chan Yeol dan hanya dengan Chan Yeol. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada menanti hari berikutnya dengan kemungkinan Chan Yeol akan menghilang dari sisinya ketika segalanya berubah transparan.

"Aku suka warna rambutmu yang sekarang." Celetuk Kyung Soo.

"Hm, kenapa?" Chan Yeol bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya menciumi puncak kepala Kyung Soo.

"Kau jauh terlihat lebih menarik dengan warna asli rambutmu."

Ada jeda sedetik sebelum Chan Yeol tiba-tiba bertanya. "Dari mana kau tahu bahwa ini adalah warna asli rambutku?"

Chan Yeol bersumpah ia sempat merasakan tubuh Kyung Soo menegang sebelum menjawab, "Pada umumnya orang dengan mata berwarna _hazel_ memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat."

Chan Yeol bergumam 'O' panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku juga suka warna rambutmu yang seperti ini."

"Orang Asia memang berambut hitam, Chan Yeol."

"Aku juga berdarah Asia, tapi setengah."

Kyung Soo yakin saat ini lelaki jangkung itu sedang menyengir lebar seperti kebiasaannya meski ia tidak melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku _Sunflower?"_ Kyung Soo balik bertanya.

"Hhm, karena kau mengingatkanku pada bunga matahari. Besar, cerah, tegak, dan sendirian. " Chan Yeol mengusap kepala Kyung Soo "Memang tidak sewangi _Lilac_ atau seindah mawar, tapi bunga matahari adalah yang paling kuat dengan cinta yang besar. Persis seperti dirimu."

Kyung Soo urung membalas. Ia kini menyadari, tidak peduli bagaimana kontrasnya penampilan Chan Yeol sekarang, di dalamnya tetaplah seorang Chan Yeol yang dulu. Kadang, ada hal-hal yang tidak berubah termakan waktu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya aku menyukai semua yang ada di dirimu."

Kyung Soo mendongak dan menemukan Chan Yeol sedang menunduk dan tersenyum tampan padanya. Pada dasarnya apapun yang dilakukan Chan Yeol selalu terlihat mengagumkan di mata Kyung Soo. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas arah pandangan Chan Yeol yang berganti dari mata ke bibirnya dan Kyung Soo tahu lelaki itu ingin menciumnya lagi, maka ia pun semakin mendongakkan wajahnya dengan mata yang menutup perlahan. Napas Chan Yeol berada tepat di wajahnya dan sedetik lagi sebelum bibir mereka saling menemukan.

Namun ponsel Kyung Soo yang tiba-tiba menyalak mengagetkan mereka sehingga tanpa sadar mereka bergerak saling menjauh. Kyung Soo bangkit dan menemukan satu pesan _Line_ dari kakak sepupunya. Kyung Soo menghela napas. Sepertinya mereka telah menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama disini.

"Siapa?" tanya Chan Yeol sembari turun dari kap mobil.

"Luhan- _hyung."_

Jawaban Kyung Soo terdengar tidak rela, dan itu membuat hati Chan Yeol berbunga-bunga karena ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang tidak ingin berpisah dari makhluk unyu itu. Ia merapikan sebentar pakaiannya kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kyung Soo.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Kyung Soo tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Chan Yeol untuk membantunya turun. Dan Chan Yeol mengambil kesempatan dengan menarik Kyung Soo hingga membentur dadanya untuk melumat sebentar bibir berbentuk hati Kyung Soo.

"Itu untuk pengganti ciuman yang gagal tadi." Ucapan Chan Yeol menghasilkan semu di pipi pucat Kyung Soo. Setelah itu Chan Yeol kembali mencium Kyung Soo namun kali ini di kening. Kyung Soo tanpa sadar menutup matanya menikmati sensasi bibir Chan Yeol di keningnya, dan senyuman Chan Yeol terlihat sangat tampan begitu ciumannya lepas. Dengan mata yang saling mengunci Chan Yeol menunduk dan menyatukan kening dan hidung mereka, lalu berbisik dengan seksi di depan bibir Kyung Soo, "Dan itu karena aku mencintaimu."

Takdir benar-benar kembali mempermainkannya, dan Kyung Soo tidak yakin apakah kali ini ia sanggup bertahan ketika badai itu kembali datang. Namun pada akhirnya ia berpikir, _Persetan, biarkan yang akan terjadi, terjadi nanti. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini._ Jadi, yang Kyung Soo lakukan selanjutnya adalah melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chan Yeol dan mengecup sekilas bibir lelaki jangkung- _nya_ itu –sebagai balasan ciuman tadi– dan balas berbisik,

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **Tbc**

 **Night's footnote:**

Chap 3 selesai, yehet!

 _Another crack pair come, please welcome KrisHo! *spread confetti*  
Guess who's the next? _Mereka berdua unyu banget ya? Siapa coba yang gak bakal luluh kalau ditembak sama cowok seganteng Kris? Ide ini Night dapat dari novel _Autumn in Paris-_ nya Ilana Tan, semuanya pada tau kan? Kan? Kan?

Disini ChanSoo juga udah jadian, yeay! _Anyway, what do you think about our lovable maknae's new appearance? They're impossibly handsome! I'm so dead! Dead! Dead!_ Lulu sama Baekie aja nggak tahan, hahaha! _Tell me, what's your favorite part in this chap? And what do you think about it?_ Juga, apa kalian merasa tiap _chapter_ -nya kelewat panjang? Kalian capek baca gak? Sebenarnya, Night nggak bisa bikin ff yang miskin kata. Apalagi _drabble, huft,_ Night angkat tangan.

 _For you who left some review before, thank you so, so, so, so much! I love you, guys!_ Meskipun Night gak balas, tapi Night baca kok. _And it's really support me to keep writing,_ kalian semua keren! *cipok satu-satu*

Oh, ada Chunchu Prince sama Krystal juga, pemeran pembantu yang lain bakal nyusul, nantikan kehadiran mereka yaaaa!

 _Last, keep leaving some words on my review box, otte?_ Beberapa kalimat (banyak lebih bagus) tidak akan menyusahkan, kok.

Ps: buat kalian pecinta _crackpair,_ Night punya _one-long-shot_ judulnya If You, kalau ada waktu baca gih, keren loh! *ditimpuk* (ini ceritanya lagi promo hehehe)

Pss: Buat yang pengen kenalan, ini pin Night. 537E1177

 _With love,_ Night.


	5. All I want is

Luhan dan Kyung Soo sedang asik menonton drama –sebenarnya hanya Luhan yang serius menonton sedangkan Kyung Soo ikut hanya karena dipaksa untuk menemani saja– di laptop Luhan ketika pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dan surai jambul pirang muncul di celahnya. Yifan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya yang sekilas terlihat seperti bocah sekolah menengah.

"Kau pulang, Kris?" tanya Luhan setelah menekan _space button_ untuk menjeda dramanya.

" _La petit! Ma cheri!"_ Yifan menyelipkan dirinya ditengah-tengah Kyung Soo dan Luhan dan menghasilkan desisan protes dari sang adik.

" _Hyung_ terlihat senang sekali, dari mana?" tanya Kyung Soo.

Cengiran Yifan melebar. "Kencan dengan Suho."

Luhan mendengus. "Dasar gay."

Wajah Kyung Soo berubah datar sedangkan Yifan menaikkan sebelah alis. "Memangnya kau tidak?"

Luhan belum sempat menjawab karena ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas berdering keras. Wajahnya mendadak kaku dengan mata yang terpaku pada layar ponsel.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat, _hyung?"_ tanya Kyung Soo penasaran.

"I-ini dari Jong In…" sahutnya.

Ponselnya berhenti menyalak, namun lima detik kemudian benda itu kembali mengeluarkan suara dengan layar yang masih menampilkan nama yang sama.

"Angkat saja, Lulu sayang." Ujar Yifan dengan nada lembut.

Luhan menarik napas panjang sekali kemudian menggeser _icon_ menjawab ke kanan. Durasi panggilannya bahkan belum mencapai sepuluh menit sebelum sambungan terputus.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Yifan.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah sang kakak. Alisnya mengerut dengan cara yang membuat siapapun melihatnya memekik gemas.

"Dia mengajakku keluar."

"Wow, _It's a date."_

"Tapi kenapa _hyung_ terlihat tidak senang dengan itu?" Kyung Soo memajukan kepala agar bisa melihat Luhan. Ia bertanya dengan mata bulatnya yang berkedip lambat, mengundang tangan Yifan untuk mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Entahlah." Luhan mengacak rambutnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang."

"Maksudmu kau tidak yakin siapa yang kau sukai diantara mereka, begitu?" Yifan memperjelas.

Kening Luhan mengernyit. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka atau tidak."

"Kalau begitu tolak saja dua-duanya."

Sergahan Yifan menghasilkan tatapan jengkel dari sang adik. "Tidak semudah itu."

"Apanya yang tidak mudah? Kau tinggal berkata tegas pada keduanya bahwa kau tidak bisa membalas perasaan mereka. Selesai. Dimana susahnya?"

"Aku sudah melakukan itu sejak dulu, dan seperti yang kalian lihat mereka tetap mengejarku sampai sekarang."

"Itu karena kau tidak benar-benar menolak mereka."

Luhan mendelik marah. "Maksudmu aku bersikap sok jual mahal, begitu?"

Respon Yifn hanyalah cengiran polos seraya mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Luhan sudah hampir balas menjambak Yifan jika saja Kyung Soo tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Atau perasaan mereka terhadap Luhan- _hyung_ memang berada pada titik dimana mereka tidak bisa menyerah meskipun _hyung_ sudah menolak mereka berkali-kali."

Luhan memikirkan ucapan Kyung Soo dalam diam. Benaknya memutar semua usaha yang dilakukan Jong In dan Sehun untuk menarik perhatiannya, yang kebanyakan justru membuat Luhan kesal dengan pelipis berdenyut seharian. Namun pada dasarnya Luhan tahu dua bocah itu hanya ingin menunjukkan perhatian mereka dengan cara yang, _yeah,_ sedikit unik. Dan berdasarkan informasi Kyung Soo, Luhan adalah orang pertama yang menarik perhatian duo _book freak_ tersebut.

"Apakah itu berdasarkan pengalamanmu terhadap Chan Yeol, Kyung?" celetuk Yifan.

Kyung Soo berubah salah tingkah dengan wajah merona. "Ti-tidak kok! Ini hanya pendapatku saja."

Yifan tertawa melihat tingkah adik sepupunya. Dalam hati ia cukup bersyukur karena Chan Yeol berhasil membawa dampak yang positif bagi Kyung Soo. Anak itu sekarang terlihat jauh lebih hidup dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang timbul-tenggelam di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang dulu Yifan jarang dapatkan sewaktu ia masih berada di LA. Setiap kali mereka melakukan _video call,_ Yifan-lah yang selalu lebih banyak bercerita sedangkan Kyung Soo menjadi pendengar setia dengan tanggapan beberapa gumaman dan sedikit senyuman. Awalnya Yifan mengira itu adalah sifat dasar Kyung Soo, namun ternyata itu semua hanyalah tembok yang ia bangun untuk menyembunyikan lukanya.

"Setidaknya ucapan Kyung Soo jauh lebih masuk akal dibandingkan komentarmu." Luhan menyahut sinis.

Yifan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Jadi, kau akan pergi dengan Jong In?"

Luhan mengangguk sekilas. "Seperti saranmu, aku akan berusaha melihat perasaan mereka dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Kyung Soo ikut mengangguk, sedangkan Yifan mengusap kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Ia menarik bahu kedua adiknya dan merangkul mereka penuh kesyukuran.

"Kalian memang adik-adikku yang luar biasa." Ujarnya sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dan Kyung Soo bergantian. Luhan dan Kyung Soo sama-sama tersenyum di dada Yifan.

"Dan kau adalah kakak kami yang biasa-biasa saja." Balas Luhan diikuti gelak Kyung Soo.

" _Ya!"_

Luhan dan Kyung Soo langsung melepaskan diri dari Yifan dan menjauh ketika Yifan bersiap menjitak kepala mereka berdua. Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan melakukan perang bantal hingga kamar Luhan dipenuhi dengan bulu angsa yang bertebaran, melupakan drama yang tadinya menjadi fokus mereka.

 **.**

 **Unbreakable Vow**

 **By**

 **Nightingale**

 _I own the story bu- oh, come on, guys, you knew it._

 **.**

 _Prenote:_

Kemarin ada yang nanya umur CY berapa, _so this is it:_

Wu Yifan: 22 y.o., tingkat akhir

Zhang Yixing, & Kim Joon Myeon: 21 y.o., tingkat akhir;

Park Chan Yeol: 20 y.o., tingkat dua (harusnya tingkat tiga, tapi karena kecelakaan jadi terlambat setahun);

Kim Jong Dae, Byun Baek Hyun, Luhan, & Kim Min Seok: 19 y.o., tingkat dua;

Do Kyung Soo, Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, & Huang Zitao: 18 y.o., tingkat satu.

 **.**

Duk. Duk. Duk.

Suara dentuman bola dan decit sepatu mendominasi ruangan tersebut, bersahut-sahutan dengan deru napas sekumpulan pemuda yang berada di tengah lapangan.

Di bagian penonton Byun Baek Hyun duduk manis seraya sesekali bersorak memberikan semangat untuk tim Chan Yeol. Ia tidak sendirian, segerombolan mahasiswi yang juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya sibuk menyoraki idola mereka. Amber Liu, mahasiswa tingkat dua yang menjadi manajer klub basket kampus mereka sibuk mencatat segala hal yang disampaikan oleh pelatih yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pelatih membagi anggotanya ke dalam dua tim, pemain tingkat satu dan dua melawan senior mereka. Chan Yeol tentu saja berada di di tim junior, sedangkan Yifan yang minggu lalu baru saja dilantik menjadi kapten tim basket berada di tim lawan bersama para teman seangkatannya.

Suara peluit memenuhi seluruh ruangan ketika Yifan baru saja mencetak poin dengan _alley loop_ yang cantik. Skor menjadi 97-96 untuk tim Yifan. Masih ada tiga puluh detik sebelum quarter ke empat berakhir. Dengan itu Chan Yeol balas menyerang, ia berlari sambil men- _dribble_ bola dan bekerja sama dengan Seung Ho. Ia berhasil menghindari _screen_ rekan Yifan dengan mudah, lalu saat mendekati ring Chan Yeol mengoper bola ke Seung Ho. Sisa tujuh detik sebelum pelatih meniup peluitnya. Seung Ho menerima operan itu dan sedetik kemudian kembali melempar bola ke arah ring. Chan Yeol yang sudah siap sedia langsung melompat sekuat tenaga untuk meraih bola, _center_ dari tim Yifan berusaha mem- _block_ serangan tersebut namun lompatannya tidak setinggi Chan Yeol.

Chan Yeol mendorong bola tersebut ke dalam ring bersamaan dengan pelatih yang meniup peluit tanda berakhirnya latihan sore itu. Skor terakhir 97-98, dan tim junior yang menjadi pemenangnya.

"Wohooo!" Chan Yeol mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi ke udara bersamaan dengan teman-temannya yang berbondong-bondong mengerubuninya. Ia dan Seung Ho bertukar _high five_ sebelum menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah Yifan.

"Aah, besok aku akan minum-minum sepuasnya." Ujar Chan Yeol dengan seringai lebar.

Yifan hanya memutar bola mata. Tanpa Chan Yeol mengatakannya pun Yifan sudah tahu jika anak itu akan berusaha menguras isi dompetnya, sebagai balasan atas kekalahannya minggu lalu. Sejak resmi menjadi anggota klub basket mereka berdua memiliki taruhan, kapanpun mereka tidak berada dalam dalam satu tim maka yang kalah harus mentraktir pemenang di bar langganan mereka. Yifan berhasil menghabiskan isi dompet Chan Yeol dengan mentraktir seluruh teman sekelasnya semalaman. Oh, tampaknya Yifan harus merelakan kartu debet-nya malam ini.

"Aku tahu kau akan membalas kekalahanmu tempo hari, tapi aku tidak akan mau mentraktir siapapun jika aku tidak mengenal mereka."

Senyum Chan Yeol melebar, ia menepuk pundak Yifan seraya berucap, "Tenang saja, kau mengenal teman-temanku dengan baik."

Yifan tidak sempat membalas karena matanya sudah lebih dulu menangkap siluet sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Yifan mengerjap pelan dan sosok itu memamerkan senyum yang mampu membuat langit musim gugur Yifan cerah.

"Yiyi!" Joon Myeon melambai penuh semangat sementara Chan Yeol disebelahnya menunduk menahan tawa.

" _Angel?_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yifan sambil menyeka keringat di tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Chan Yeol mengernyit. _Yiyi? Angel? Oh astaga, ternyata mereka berdua sama parahnya._

Joon Myeon menyerahkan sebotol minuman isotonic. "Baek Hyun memberithuku kalau kau sedang latihan, jadi aku mampir kesini. Setelah ini kau akan ke Concerto kan? Kita bisa kesana bersama."

Yifan mengangguk. Joon Myeon tersenyum senang.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita singgah ke kafe sebentar di perjalanan? Aku merasa agak lapar." Tanya Yifan.

Joon Myeon tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "Oke. Tidak masalah."

Yifan yang merasa tingkah kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan langsung menempatkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Joon Myeon. Hal itu langsung membuat penggemar Yifan disana memekik kesetanan. Kabar bahwa kapten klub basket kampus mereka menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu mahasiswa terkaya di kampus menyebar seperti penyakit campak. Mantan model dan calon pewaris, pasangan yang fenomenal kan?

Chan Yeol yang merasa jengah dengan interaksi pasangan tersebut memilih menghampiri Baek Hyun yang masih setia duduk di tempatnya. Iris cokelat kopi miliknya terus mengikuti pergerakan Chan Yeol. Mulai dari surainya yang basah karena keringat, angka 61 yang tertempel di seragam basket merah hitamnya, hingga bibirnya yang terbuka karena menghirup udara.

Baek Hyun menemukan dirinya lagi-lagi jatuh cinta pada sosok jangkung tersebut.

" _Buzzer-beater dunk_ yang keren." Baek Hyun berkomentar ketika Chan Yeol telah duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku memang selalu keren, Baek."

Baek Hyun memutar bola mata. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh gedung olahraga tersebut dan berhenti pada sekumpulan _fangirl_ yang sedang menatap ke arah mereka sambil berbisik satu sama lain.

"Oi, Yeol, lihatlah mereka."

Chan Yeol mengikuti arah pandang Baek Hyun dan langsung tersenyum. Ia melambai singkat pada para _fangirl_ tersebut dan mereka sontak memekik heboh. Bahkan sampai ada yang melompat-lompat saking senangnya.

"Dasar cewek-cewek gila." Baek Hyun mencibir, melihat itu Chan Yeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku bilang fansku di NY jauh lebih liar dari mereka."

"Namun itu semua tidak berguna karena idola mereka sekarang jadi belok."

Ucapan Baek Hyun menghasilkan gelakan tawa dari yang lebih tinggi. Ia sekali lagi menatap kumpulan penggemarnya dan melemparkan sebuah _wink_ pada mereka. Dan lagi-lagi kumpulan itu kembali menggila.

"Mungkin itu karena kau yang membuatku jadi belok begini."

"Sialan, kapan aku pernah melakukannya?!" Baek Hyun memukul pundak Chan Yeol keras.

Tawa Chan Yeol kembali meledak. Sementara lelaki yang lebih pendek disebelahnya sedang menghujamnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Jangan diambil hati Byun. Kau tahu apa hobiku." Ujar Chan Yeol sambil mencubit pelan pipi Baek Hyun. Ia tersenyum jahil sebelum melanjutkan, "Makan, tidur, dan menggoda Baek Hyun."

"Dan kau juga tahu apa hobiku, Park." Baek Hyun membalas dengan menyikut rusuk Chan Yeol. Ia menyengir seperti anak kecil lalu menyahut, "Makan, tidur, dan memukul Chan Yeol."

Mereka berdua tergelak bersamaan. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia, dan dalam hati Baek Hyun berharap agar mereka bisa terus seperti ini. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyadarinya, namun hanya Chan Yeol-lah yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas.

Sedangkan bagi Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun adalah sosok sahabat yang benar-benar diinginkannya. Ia menyukai Baek Hyun karena lelaki bermata sipit itu selalu bertingkah apa adanya. Dia tersenyum ketika dia senang, mengamuk disaat marah, memasang wajah datar setiap kali ia dilanda bosan, dan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Dia bahkan tidak segan-segan membanting siapapun yang berusaha bersikap kurang ajar padanya, sesuatu yang diam-diam Chan Yeol syukuri karena Baek Hyun tidak pernah mempraktekkan kemampuan _hapkido_ miliknya pada Chan Yeol. Meski begitu tetap saja Baek Hyun dikejar-kejar oleh sekumpulan lelaki yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya.

Hal itu mengingatkan Chan Yeol akan sesuatu yang sempat mengganggunya.

"Oh, ya, Baek. Aku penasaran tentang satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau memiliki kekasih?"

Baek Hyun sontak menoleh. "Apa?"

"Pacar, Baek, pacar."

"K-kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

Chan Yeol mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku hanya penasaran. Selama ini kau terlihat dekat dengan semua orang."

Baek Hyun memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan barulah ia sadar bahwa tempat itu mulai sepi. Bahkan Yifan dan Joon Myeon juga sudah menghilang dari sana. Hanya ada beberapa _janitor_ yang sibuk me-lap lapangan.

"A-aku tidak punya." Gumamnya.

Chan Yeol tanpa sadar memajukan kepalanya. "Kau bilang apa Baek?"

Jantung Baek Hyun langsung berulah karena pipi Chan Yeol kini berjarak terlampau dekat. Pipinya memanas dengan cepat dan ia berubah salah tingkah. Ia harus segera menjauhkan wajah Chan Yeol demi kesehatan organ dalamnya. Dengan pemikiran itu ia melakukan cara pertama yang muncul di benaknya. Baek Hyun menarik napas dalam sebentar kemudian,

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK PUNYA PACAR, DASAR DOBBY IDIOT!"

Kepala Chan Yeol mundur dalam sekejap. Ia menekan telinganya yang berdenging kemudian mendelik pada Baek Hyun.

" _Ya!_ Kau tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu! Aku tidak tuli!"

Baek Hyun memilih memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Chan Yeol sebenarnya ingin menjitak kepala Baek Hyun, namun ketika matanya menangkap rona-rona kemerahan di sekitar pipi sahabatnya, mendadak jiwa usilnya muncul. Ia kembali memajukan wajah namun kali ini dalam jarak yang lebih wajar.

"Kau… jangan-jangan menyukai seseorang ya?"

Baek Hyun urung menjawab pun mengalihkan wajah, namun semburat tipis yang menjalar hingga ke telinganya menjawab semuanya.

"Tebakanku benar!" lalu Chan Yeol kembali tertawa.

Baek Hyun akhirnya berbalik dan langsung menghujani pundak Chan Yeol dengan pukulan-pukulan dari tinjunya yang kecil.

" _YOU SILLY BRAT! STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL KICK YOUR STUPID ASS! I SWEAR TO GOD PARK CHAN YEOL!"_

Chan Yeol akhirnya menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat Baek Hyun benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Oke. Aku berhenti. Maaf. Aku tidak akan tertawa lagi. Maaf."

Chan Yeol tersenyum –kali ini benar-benar tersenyum– melihat Baek Hyun yang menekuk wajahnya. Dengan gerakan _gentle_ ia merangkul pundak Baek Hyun dan mengusap-usapnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, hanya saja wajah meronamu benar-benar terlihat lucu." Ujar Chan Yeol dengan suara lembut.

Dan seorang Byun Baek Hyun tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Chan Yeol. Suara baritone lelaki itu selalu mampu meruntuhkan pertahanannya yang terkuat sekalipun. Jadi pada akhirnya Baek Hyun membalas tatapan Chan Yeol dan memperlihatkan _eyesmile_ tercantik yang ia punya.

Setelah itu ia menunggu Chan Yeol mandi dan mengganti seragam basketnya dengan pakaian biasa di ruang ganti. Ia bisa mendengar suara air yang menjatuhi lantai kamar mandi yang di tempati Chan Yeol. Sementara ia duduk di bangku panjang di tengah-tengah ruang ganti seraya memainkan ponselnya.

"Jadi katakan Baek, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

Gerak ibu jari Baek Hyun terhenti pada foto Chan Yeol yang Baek Hyun ambil ketika lelaki itu sedang tidur di kelas. Bibirnya tersenyum menatap foto tersebut.

"Baek?" panggilan Chan Yeol dari dalam bilik kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" ia balas bertanya.

"Karena kita adalah sahabat, kau tidak boleh merahasiakan hal seperti itu dari sahabatmu."

Senyum Baek Hyun memudar perlahan berganti dengan tatapan sendu. "Justru karena kau adalah sahabatku maka aku tidak bisa mengatakannya." Ia kembali bergumam.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Baek Hyun mendengar suara _shower_ dimatikan sehingga suasana di sekitar mereka berubah hening.

"Baek, kau masih disana?"

"Ah, ya, umm, kau tidak mengenalnya, dia bukan teman kuliah kita." Baek Hyun menjawab asal.

Chan Yeol bergumam 'o' panjang. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mendekatinya?"

Manik Baek Hyun kembali terarah ke layar ponselnya. "Dia menyukai orang lain."

Chan Yeol berdecak. "Kalau begitu sukai orang lain."

Baek Hyun tertawa, Chan Yeol mengatakan itu seolah berhenti menyukai seseorang adalah perihal sepele. "Kau tahu itu tak semudah mengatakannya, Yeol."

"Memang apa hebatnya dia sampai kau tidak bisa _move on?"_

Benak Baek Hyun menerawang ke beberapa bulan lalu. "Dia… istimewa. Caranya tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan caranya bersin pun mampu membuatku berdebar. Aku selalu merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya, dan dia selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Apakah dia mengetahui perasaanmu?"

Baek Hyun tersenyum masam. "Aku rasa tidak. Aku sudah berusaha menunjukkan perasaanku padanya, namun sepertinya ia tidak sadar."

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Chan Yeol yang sudah berpakaian rapi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk menyukai orang lain," Chan Yeol berjalan ke arah lokernya lalu mengeluarkan tas dan sepatunya dari sana. "Karena jika lelaki itu cukup bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanmu, berarti dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya, Baek."

Baek Hyun mengulas senyum tipis, ia bersyukur Chan Yeol sedang berada di belakangnya saat ini sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat ekspresinya yang menyedihkan. _"Well,_ itu masuk akal karena saat ini dia juga sedang merasakan hal yang sama terhadap orang lain."

Diluar dugaan Chan Yeol justru menghampiri Baek Hyun dan berjongkok di hadapan lelaki itu. "Nah, sudah kukatakan lelaki itu bodoh. Dia tidak bisa mellihat dengan jelas ada manusia berwujud peri yang sedang menantinya."

"Apakah menurutmu dia akan memilihku jika seandainya dia mengetahui perasaanku?" tanya Baek Hyun penuh harap.

"Kalaupun iya, aku tidak akan setuju jika kau bersamanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak pantas dijadikan opsi kedua."

Baek Hyun tertegun. Perasaannya membuncah hingga meluap dalam bentuk cairan yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Meski begitu ia masih bisa melihat senyum cerah Chan Yeol disela-sela pandangannya yang mengabur.

"Chan Yeol…" ucap Baek Hyun lirih.

Sekali lagi ia menemukan alasan untuk jatuh cinta pada Chan Yeol,-

"Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang menatapmu seperti caraku menatap Kyung Soo, dan ketika saat itu tiba, genggam ia dengan kuat dan jangan pernah lepaskan."

-dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula, laki-laki itu mematahkan hatinya tanpa sadar.

…

"Terima kasih untuk traktirannya, Kai."

Wajah Jong In memerah mendengar Luhan memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Ia tidak bisa lebih senang lagi dari ini. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Luhan ke kedai es krim langganannya namun tidak jadi mengingat es krim di musim gugur bukan gagasan yang cerdas, jadilah ia mengajak Luhan ke sebuah kafe yang menurutnya akan disukai lelaki tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, _sunbae."_

"Panggil _hyung_ saja, kau adalah teman Kyung Soo. Dan teman Kyung Soo adalah temanku juga."

Jong In mengeluarkan senyuman sejuta _watt_ miliknya, dan Luhan harus sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk meleleh detik itu juga.

"Terima kasih karena _sun-_ maksudku _hyung_ karena sudah mau menerima ajakanku."

"Tidak masalah." ujar Luhan meng- _copy_ jawaban Jong In. "Makanannya enak, dan aku bersama teman mengobrol yang tampan dan menyenangkan." lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Mereka tergelak bersama. Tangan Jong In terangkat dan mengusap helai yang menutupi dahi Luhan. " _Hyung_ juga teman mengobrol yang luar biasa. Mungkin kita bisa pergi lagi kapan-kapan?"

Luhan meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu dan memasang mimik pura-pura berpikir. "Mmm, tidak masalah selama aku terbebas dari pembayaran tagihan."

Jong In tertawa. "Tentu saja _hyung."_

Beberapa menit kemudian Jong In mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri disana dengan tangan melambai ke arahnya. Saat Luhan berbalik hendak masuk ke rumahnya baru ia menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sedang menduduki BMW S1000RR tak jauh darinya. Meskipun helm itu menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna, Luhan sudah sangat familiar dengan motor balap tersebut.

"Sehun?" sapanya begitu berdiri di sebelah lelaki itu.

Sehun melepas helmnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Kau kesini untuk menemui Kyung Soo?" tanya Luhan. "Ah, Jong In baru saja pergi."

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

Luhan mengerutkan kening mendengar nada suara Sehun yang terlalu dingin.

"Aku berniat mengajak _sunbae_ ke _party_ Kris- _hyung_ nanti malam, tapi sepertinya _sunbae_ sudah memiliki janji lain."

Luhan bahkan belum sempat mencerna kalimat Sehun karena lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu memacu motornya meninggalkan Luhan.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu?!" sungut Luhan emosi. Ia menghentakkan kakinya memasuki ruang tengah.

"Kau kenapa _hyung?"_ Kyung Soo bertanya dari atas tangga. "Ah, tadi Sehun kesini mencarimu, tapi karena _hyung_ terlalu lama akhirnya dia pulang. _Hyung_ tidak bertemu dengannya di depan?"

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya." _Tapi dia langsung pergi dengan sikap kurang ajar._

"Apa katanya?" Kyung Soo mengikuti langkah Luhan menuju dapur.

Malas membahas Sehun, Luhan mengganti topik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyung Soo. "Apa Kris mengadakan _party_ atau sejenisnya?"

"Ah, itu," Kyung Soo mengangguk. "Hanya acara traktiran minum-minum di bar langganan Yifan- _hyung_ , Chan Yeol mengalahkannya di pertandingan latihan kemarin."

Luhan manggut-manggut. "Kau akan kesana dengan Chan Yeol?"

"Sebenarnya Chan Yeol melarangku kesana. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang aku yang tidak boleh mabuk dan semacamnya." Ujarnya dengan wajah merengut.

"Dan kau akan menurutinya?" Luhan kembali bertanya namun Kyung Soo tidak menjawab. "Oh ayolah, Kyung, apakah kau tidak ingin tahu apa saja yang dilakukan dua orang itu disana?"

…

"Jadi mereka yang kau sebut 'teman-teman'?"

Yifan memandang ke seluruh ruangan _club_ untuk menemukan semua teman setimnya –mulai dari tim inti hingga pemain cadangan- beserta _manager_ klub mereka, Amber, dan wajah-wajah lain yang juga dikenalnya.

"Kau mengajak mereka juga?"

Chan Yeol yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya. "Kenapa? Takut uangmu habis, Mr. Wu?"

Yifan mendengus. Ia memilih meninggalkan Chan Yeol yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk dan mendekati _counter._ Ia melewati sebuah meja yang ditempati teman-teman satu klubnya, Yifan hanya memberikan lambaian tangan sebagai balasan sapaan mereka. Fokusnya saat ini tertuju dengan seseorang yang tampak sibuk berbincang dengan sang _bartender_.

"Oi, Min Hyuk, kau tidak sedang menggoda kekasihku kan?" tanyanya sambil menduduki _l bar stool_ yang kosong disebelah seseorang.

 _Bartender_ dengan paras memukau tersebut menampilkan senyum. "Selamat datang, Kris. Maaf, aku hanya sedang menemani seseorang yang tampak kesepian."

"Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, ada banyak tamu malam ini. Aku akan memastikan dia tidak akan kesepian lagi." Lalu menoleh ke sosok disebelahnya. _"Right, Angel?"_

Joon Myeon memutar bola mata. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu disini, Kris. Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Chan Yeol terlambat menjemput, _Baby._ Aku tidak membawa mobil sendiri kesini."

Senyum Joon Myeon merekah. "Kau bisa ikut denganku pulang nanti. _I'm planning to get drunk tonight."_

"Aku tidak tahu jika Chan Yeol mengajak kalian juga." Mata Yifan melirik sofa di sudut ruangan yang diisi Jong Dae, Min Seok, Lay, dan Tao.

"Kenapa? Kau takut tagihan kartumu akhir bulan nanti menunggak?"

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi, _Angel._ Aku bahkan bisa membeli seluruh tempat ini beserta pegawainya kalau aku mau."

Joon Myeon mendengus, namun setelahnya ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yifan dan berbisik dengan cara seduktif tepat di depan bibir lelaki itu. "Kau terlihat seksi saat menyombongkan diri."

Sudut bibir Yifan terangkat membentuk seringai, _"I know, Baby."_

…

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa sejak tadi kau terus mengacuhkanku."

Jong In duduk disebelah Sehun yang tampak asik menikmati _scotch_ di tangannya. Mata lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk melirik Jong In sedikitpun.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apa kesalahanku jadi aku bisa minta maaf padamu, Sehun- _ah."_

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah terlampau datar.

Matanya menangkap dua sosok yang baru saja datang dan sedang melangkah ke arah mereka. Sehun langsung bangkit menuju lantai dansa dan menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara orang-orang yang sibuk meliukkan badan disana.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Luhan menempati sofa yang tadi diduduki Sehun. Mendadak ia merasa jengkel begitu tahu Sehun menghindarinya, padahal tujuannya mengajak Kyung Soo menemaninya adalah agar ia bisa berbincang dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku juga heran, sejak tadi ia tidak mau bicara padaku."

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Jong Dae yang menangkap aura suram disekitar Luhan dan Jong In.

"Sehun bertingkah aneh." Jawab Jong In.

"Ah, ya, sejak tadi _mood_ anak itu memang terlihat buruk." Ujar Tao sebelum menenggak _cocktail-_ nya.

"Padahal sewaktu ke rumah tadi ia terlihat baik-baik saja, apa kalian bertengkar?" Kyung Soo ikut menyahut.

Jong In menggeleng sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tadi Sehun ke rumahmu? Untuk apa?"

Luhan lalu menceritakan bagaimana sikap Sehun tadi sore dan apa yang dikatakannya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya tentang aku yang sudah memiliki 'janji lain'."

"Mungkin ia cemburu melihat _hyung_ dan Jong In." komentar Tao.

Kyung Soo menghela napas. "Ia sepertinya salah paham. Oh astaga, anak itu benar-benar tidak berubah."

"Dia memang kekanakan. Maklumi dia _hyung,_ Sehun selalu bersikap seperti itu jika apa yang diinginkannya tidak tercapai."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Lu?" Tanya Jong Dae.

"Apa? Aku sama sekali tidak salah, jadi kenapa harus aku yang harus menjelaskan?"

Enam lelaki lain yang ada di di sofa itu dalam hati sama-sama berujar, _kau juga sama kekanakannya._

"Oi, Luhan, apa kau yakin?" celetuk Yixing.

"Apa, _hyung?"_ Tanya Jong In.

Yixing mengarahkan dagunya ke lantai dansa. Luhan dan yang lainnya serempak mengikuti arahan Yixing. Tao tersedak minumannya sementara mata teman-temannya hampir menyamai millik Kyung Soo. Dua orang perempuan dengan pakaian serba kekurangan tengah sibuk menempelkan tubuhnya ke Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang tidak memberi respon, dua perempuan itu semakin berani menggerakkan tangannya ke tubuh Sehun dan hampir menyentuh bagian-bagian yang semestinya illegal untuk dijamah sembarangan. Pipi Min Seok memerah melihatnya.

Luhan mendesis. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak panas dan ia merasakan desakan untuk memotong-motong sesuatu, atau _seseorang._ Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Luhan bangkit dan berjalan menuju _counter._ Ia membutuhkan beberapa _shot vodka_ sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang gila.

Kyung Soo yang melihat kakaknya menjauh ikut berdiri berniat mengejar, namun seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri menghadang jalannya.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang jangan datang kesini?"

Kyung Soo menelan ludah melihat Chan Yeol yang melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi padanya.

"Luhan- _hyung_ ingin pergi dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya kesini sendirian." Ujar Kyung Soo takut-takut. Ia langsung menambahkan ketika melihat Chan Yeol hendak membalas. "Aku janji tidak akan menyentuh alkohol sedikitpun!"

Melihat Chan Yeol masih memasang mimik tak percaya Kyung Soo menambahkan 'Aku bersumpah' sambil mengedipkan matanya pelan beberapa kali.

"Baiklah." Ujar Chan Yeol sambil membawa Kyung Soo kembali ke tempat Jong In dan yang lainnya Chan Yeol membuatnya sama sekali lupa akan Luhan.

…

" _One clear vodka, please."_

Baek Hyun menoleh dan menemukan Luhan yang duduk satu _bar stool_ terpisah darinya. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat lelaki tersebut langsung menenggak segelas _shot_ yang disodorkan padanya.

" _Wow, easy dude."_

Luhan menoleh dengan wajah tertekuk. _"Not now, Bacon._ Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk bertengkar denganmu."

Baek Hyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia memutar kursinya membelakangi _counter_ dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Sebotol bir _Heineken_ setengah kosong tersemat di tangan kanannya. Ia melihat teman-temannya yang berkumpul di sudut kiri ruangan tampak asik bercengkrama satu sama lain. Baek Hyun sebenarnya cukup tergoda untuk bergabung dengan mereka namun niat itu ia urungkan ketika melihat tangan Chan Yeol yang tak pernah lepas dari tubuh Kyung Soo. Baek Hyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan dirinya menjadi pecundang dengan berada disana pura-pura tertawa sedangkan dalam hati ia sibuk merana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" celetuk Luhan.

" _Get drunk?"_ balas Baek Hyun tak yakin. Namun mimik Luhan membuatnya memberikan jawaban lain. "Terlalu banyak pasangan _lovey-dovey_ disana, dan itu membuatku mual."

Luhan mengarahkan pandangan ke teman-temannya dan langsung paham. "Aah, _I got it._ Pasti tidak mudah melihat orang yang kita sukai sibuk bermesraan dengan orang lain."

Baek Hyun mendegus mendengar sindiran Luhan. Hanya Luhan dan Jong Dae yang mengetahui perasaan tersembunyinya terhadap Chan Yeol. Jong Dae, karena ia butuh seseorang untuk menumpahkan keluh kesah, namun Luhan mengetahuinya karena selain sebagai _rival,_ lelaki itu adalah orang yang paling bisa memahaminya ibarat buku yang terbuka.

Dan hal itu juga berlaku sebaliknya.

"Oh, tentu saja, apa lagi jika perempuan itu menyentuh _sesuatu_ yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita."

Luhan sontak menelengkan kepala mendengar balasan Baek Hyun yang menurutnya rada tidak nyambung. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Baek Hyun dan seketika paham.

" _That jerk."_ Geram Luhan penuh dendam. Di lantai dansa tampak Sehun yang sedang panas-panasnya menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya bersama seorang perempuan. Tangan pucatnya bergerak naik turun di sepanjang punggung telanjang perempuan tersebut dengan lancang.

Luhan menghabiskan minumannya dalam satu tegukan sebelum berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar ke arah dua manusia tersebut. Baek Hyun hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah pencampuran antara mabuk dan marah.

 _Oh, ini akan sangat menarik._ Batin Baek Hyun sembari memesan botol keduanya.

Disisi lain Sehun yang menangkap sosok Luhan yang melangkah ke arahnya berpura-pura sedang menikmati tarian sensual gadis di depannya. Melihat Luhan yang semakin mendekat, ia merendahkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga gadis tersebut.

" _M'sorry, sweetie, time's up."_

Gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang Sehun dengan raut kebingungan. Ia belum sempat melemparkan tanya karena seseorang lebih dulu menarik bahunya dengan keras.

" _Stay away from him, Bitch. He's mine."_

Gadis itu menyibakkan rambutnya dengan gaya menawan sebelum membalas Luhan dengan sorot menantang. "Maaf, meskipun kau sangat kesepian tapi tak seharusnya kau mengganggu kesenangan orang lain, aku menemukannya lebih dulu."

Luhan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan merendahkan. Ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang terkesan menghina. "Kuberi tahu satu hal, kau tidak akan bisa membangunkan ereksinya meskipun kau menari _striptease_ dengan telanjang di hadapannya. Dia hanya tertarik padaku, jadi kusarankan sebaiknya kau mundur karena usahamu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia, nona cantik."

Gadis itu menatap Sehun seolah meminta jawaban.

"Dia benar. _I'm gay."_ Jawab Sehun acuh tak acuh.

Luhan menyeringai melihat pipi memerah gadis itu, yang kemudian berbalik dan menjauh dengan langkah kesal. Setelahnya ia menatap Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

" _So, what the hell was that for?"_

"Menyingkirkan pengganggu." Sahut Luhan.

"Sebenarnya kaulah yang menjadi pengganggu disini."

Luhan menatap Sehun sengit. "Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain.

"Sejak kapan kau merasa memilikiku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Bukankah memang begitu? Aku mengingat seorang bocah yang terus mengejarku sejak SMA."

Luhan maju selangkah hingga wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Ditengah-tengah penerangan yang remang Luhan bisa menangkap sirat berbeda dari iris gelap Sehun dibalik topeng datarnya.

"Mungkin saja itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi sekarang." Jawab Sehun tenang.

Namun Luhan sama sekali tidak terusik dengan ketenangan Sehun, ia justru semakin tertantang untuk melihat sejauh mana lelaki ini sanggup bersikap sok jual mahal di depannya. Ia membawa tangannya menyusuri pundak lebar Sehun dengan sentuhan mengambang.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi."

Sehun mendengus. "Apa Jong In tidak cukup bagimu?"

Gerakan tangan Luhan terhenti. Ia memperbaiki posisi berdirinya dan menatap Sehun dalam. "Aku menolaknya. Sore tadi aku memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman."

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang dan Luhan diam-diam berharap Sehun percaya padanya. Namun ujung-ujungnya Luhan mengernyit bingung karena respon Sehun sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

"Tidak ada bedanya. Itu sama sekali tidak memenuhi keinginanku."

Luhan menahan lengan Sehun yang berniat pergi. "Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Kau menolak atau menerima Jong In sama sekali bukan urusanku. Bukankah selama ini itu yang kau lakukan? Menolak banyak pria?" Sehun memasang wajah lelah. "Ini bukan tentang apa yang _aku_ inginkan, melainkan apa yang _kau_ inginkan."

Sehun kembali berbalik. Ia meninggalkan lantai dansa dengan langkah percaya diri, tujuannya adalah sudut dimana temannya sibuk mengawasi mereka. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun dengan perasaan bercampur.

"Berani sekali anak itu." Desis Luhan disela-sela giginya yang terkatup.

Dalam sekali hentakan Luhan menyusul Sehun yang hampir mencapai posisi teman-temannya. Tangannya sempat meraih sebuah _rock glass_ diatas nampan pelayan yang dilewatinya. Ia meraih pundak Sehun dan menarik lelaki itu hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Dan, splash!

Isi _rock glass_ itu sukses berpindah ke wajah Sehun, sisanya mengotori _Polo shirt_ lelaki tersebut.

"Berani sekali kau melakukan hal itu padaku!" Luhan memekik di depan wajah Sehun. "Apakah seperti itu cara yang berlaku sekarang? Mengejar-ngejar seseorang hingga melewati batas normal kemudian bersikap seolah tak pernah menginginkannya dalam sedetik?"

"Luhan, hentikan." Yifan datang bersama Joon Myeon, lelaki pirang itu berusaha menarik Luhan namun adiknya menolak.

"Apakah hanya sebatas itu rasa sukamu? Jika ya maka aku bersyukur telah menolakmu selama ini karena kau bahkan tak pantas mendapatkan perhatianku!"

" _La petit,_ sudahlah." Yifan bersyukur suara musik yang diputar mampu meredam ucapan Luhan sehingga mereka tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

"Atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh?"

Luhan terus mencecar. Sementara Sehun hanya terpaku di tempatnya dengan wajah yang tak menyiratkan apapun. Meski begitu maniknya tak pernah beranjak dari wajah Luhan.

"Kau suka melihatku terganggu dengan kehadiranmu, mengacaukan hariku, dan membuatku terlihat bodoh karena mengira disukai oleh Oh Sehun yang tampan? Kau benar-benar me- mph"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong karena bibir Sehun tiba-tiba sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Luhan bisa mendengar teman-temannya terkesiap namun ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mendorong Sehun. Ia merasakan Sehun melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut dan Luhan harus berpegangan pada lengan Sehun agar tidak terjatuh. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari sepuluh detik karena Sehun sudah menarik wajahnya.

"Aku harus memotongnya karena aku juga punya sesuatu untuk kusampaikan." Ujar Sehun di depan wajah Luhan.

Ia masih dalam keadaan _shock_ ketika Sehun buru-buru berbalik dan langsung menarik Chan Yeol dari Kyung Soo.

" _Hyung,_ ikut aku sebentar."

"Oi, oi, Sehun! Kita mau kemana?"

Luhan memandangi bayangan Sehun dan Chan Yeol yang kemudian berbelok. Pada saat itulah Luhan menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Oh Sehun. Menciumnya. Di bibir.

Wajahnya merona hebat, dan Luhan semakin salah tingkah ketika pandangannya bersibobrok dengan Yifan dan juga teman-temannya yang lain.

"Wow, tadi itu drama yang cukup menghibur, Lulu." Min Seok melempar godaan yang pertama.

"Apakah itu berarti kalian resmi jadian?" Kyung Soo bertanya dengan wajah polos andalannya.

"A-apa? Tidak! Kami belum berpacaran." Luhan menjawab cepat.

Yifan tersenyum melihta tingkah adiknya. "Jadi _belum_? Berarti tidak lama lagi?"

"A-apa? Maksudku bukan seperti itu!"

Teman-temannya tergelak melihat Luhan yang sibuk menampik dengan wajah bersemu. Namun sebuah suara baritone menarik perhatian mereka beserta seluruh pengunjung.

" _Check, check. Uhm. Hello, everyone."_

Mata Kyung Soo melebar melihat Chan Yeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya dari atas _mini stage_ tak jauh darinya. Cahaya lampu langsung menyorot ke arahnya. Lelaki itu memainkan beberapa nada untuk memastikan piano di depannya berfungsi dengan baik.

"Apa yang Chan Yeol lakukan disana?" Yixing tiba-tiba bertanya, namun seperti biasa tidak ada yang menanggapinya.

" _I'm sorry for interrupting your time, but I and my friend would like to present a show for someone who take my and my friend's heart. Please have a seat and enjoy!"_

Kyung Soo menarik Luhan menuju meja kosong yang cukup dekat dengan panggung begitu musik intro mulai terdengar.

 _I hang up the phone tonight  
something happen for the first time  
deep inside  
it was a rush, what a rush._

Kyung Soo tahu lagu ini. Ini adalah lagu yang sama dengan yang dinyanyikan Chan Yeol di stasiun radio tempo hari. Lagu yang kata lelaki itu untuk Kyung Soo, dan kini Chan Yeol menyanyikannya lagi.

Memasuki bait ketiga _spotlight_ menyorot tengah-tengah _mini stage_ tersebut. Sosok yang tadinya tersembunyi kini terlihat jelas. Kyung Soo dan yang lainnya terkejut mengetahui sosok dengan kemeja putih itu ternyata Sehun. Semakin terkejut ketika Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama nyanyian Chan Yeol.

Oh Sehun sedang _menari._

 _Do you ever think  
when you're all alone  
all that we can be  
when this thing can go  
am I crazy or falling in love  
is it real or just another crush?_

Luhan bahkan tidak bisa mengedipkan mata, Sehun mencuri seluruh inderanya. Dua kancing teratas dan yang paling bawah dibiarkan terbuka, menunjukkan dada dan perutnya yang rata tiap kali kemejanya tersingkap karena gerakan Sehun. Ada momen ketika Sehun melambatkan gerakannya, kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk menatap Luhan selama dua detik sebelum gerakannya yang tiba-tiba menukik.

 _Has it ever cross your mind  
when we're hangin spending time  
girl, is there more, is there more?_

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu gusar beberapa menit yang lalu, namun setiap tarikan tangan dan kaki Sehun saat ini telah memberikan jawaban yang tepat untuknya–

 _See, it's a chance we've gotta take  
cause I believe that we can make this into  
something that will last, last forever  
forever…_

Surai perak Sehun yang basah berayun kemanapun kepala Sehun menghadap. Dalam sedetik wajah datarnya diulasi senyum tipis dan kembali ke mode _expressionless_ di detik selanjutnya. Luhan juga bisa menari dan ia cukup bangga akan hal itu, namun yang dilakukan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa disampai Luhan. Tariannya seolah hidup, dan apa yang Sehun coba sampaikan telah Luhan tangkap dengan sempurna.

 _Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
are you holding back like the way I do?  
cause I'm tryin'_ _and tryin' to walk away  
but I know this crush ain't goin away._

–Luhan hanya sedang jatuh cinta, dan kini ia menyadarinya.

…

"Untuk siapa lagu tadi dinyanyikan?"

Chan Yeol menaikkan alis, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ada sepercik nada cemburu dalam suara Kyung Soo.

"Keberatan kalau aku bilang untuk kakakmu?"

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan?"

"Karena harusnya aku menyanyikan itu untuk kekasihku sendiri?" Chan Yeol menyeringai melihat rona merah menjalari pipi Kyung Soo.

"I-itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Jawabnya pura-pura acuh.

Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh, tingkah lelaki didepannya selalu mampu menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Dan Chan Yeol tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini karena lelaki itu adalah milik _nya._ Dengan sigap ia melingkari pinggang Kyung Soo dan menempelkan tubuh mereka.

"Bisakah kita hentikan omong kosong ini? Orang-orang disekitar kita sibuk bermesraan namun kita justru membuang-buang waktu."

Dalam hati Kyung Soo membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Chan Yeol. Pasangan disekitar mereka tampak menikmati suasana dengan tubuh yang konstan mengikuti irama musik. Mereka satu-satunya yang tidak bergerak sejak tadi. Kyung Soo bahkan melihat Luhan yang bersemu di dalam kungkungan Sehun. Gerakan mereka terlihat canggung namun keduanya tak henti tersenyum.

Chan Yeol membawa lengan Kyung Soo mengalung di lehernya sedangkan miliknya merengkuh pinggang lelaki tersebut. Ia menggiring Kyung Soo mengikuti gerakannya dengan mata yang saling terpaku satu sama lain.

"Begini lebih baik." Ujar Chan Yeol seraya menumpukan dagunya di kepala Kyung Soo.

"Hmhm."

"Apa kau menyukai lagunya?"

"Ya, aku suka. Terima kasih."

Chan Yeol tersenyum. _"Anything for my beauteous sunflower."_

Kyung Soo membalas senyuman Chan Yeol. Dadanya kini serasa sesak karena kebahagiaan dan perutnya dipenuhi oleh kumpulan kanguru menyebalkan yang terus melompat. Dan senyuman Kyung Soo adalah kelemahan terbesar Chan Yeol.

Chan Yeol meraih bibir Kyung Soo dan melumat bagian atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Namun Chan Yeol kembali memundurkan wajahnya begitu lidahnya mencecap rasa yang seharusnya tidak ada disela ciuman mereka.

"Kenapa menangis, hm?"

Sorot mata Kyung Soo menyimpan hal yang tak bisa Chan Yeol kuak. Ada luka yang bercampur setitik takut di dalam sana, namun Chan Yeol gagal paham akan kecamuk di mata Kyung Soo. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mencoba tersenyum.

"Cium aku lagi." Pinta Kyung Soo. _Agar tangisku bisa berhenti._

Dan kata-kata Kyung Soo ibarat mantra di telinga Chan Yeol. Untuk beberapa menit kedepannya mereka melupakan segala hal selain eksistensi mereka sendiri.

…

" _Aww,_ mereka romantis sekaliiii!"

Tao menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya. Ia memandang gemas sekaligus iri pada dua pasang manusia yang sedang larut dalam dunia mereka di lantai dansa. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan atmosfir syahdu yang dikeluarkan oleh Chan Yeol dan Kyung Soo, tak jauh dari mereka ada Sehun dan Luhan yang saling melempar senyum dan tatapan malu-malu.

"Minnie sayang, ayolah… kenapa kau tidak mau?"

Tao melirik malas pada Jong Dae yang sejak tadi tidak lelah membujuk Min Seok agar bersedia turun ke lantai dansa dengannya, namun sayangnya Min Seok menolak sebanyak Jong Dae mengajaknya.

"Aku juga ingin seperti mereka." Tao bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Carilah seseorang yang menarik kemudian pacari, Tao." Yifan memberikan saran.

"Entahlah, _hyung._ Aku tidak menemukan seseorang yang membuatku tertarik.

"Jangan memasang standar terlalu tinggi, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna."

" _God,_ ucapanmu benar-benar terdengar seperti pertapa tua, _hyung."_

Yifan hampir memberikan jitakan di kepala Tao jika saja lelaki Cina itu tidak segera bangkit untuk menghindar. Ia kabur membawa Yixing yang tampak pasrah-pasrah saja ditarik olehnya. Sepertinya anak itu berniat mengikuti saran Yifan.

"Jangan tersinggung, _hyung._ Itu adalah cara Tao mengatakan bahwa kau sebenarnya orang yang bijak." Ujar Jong Dae.

Joon Myeon terkekeh. Ia lalu menoleh ke sosok lain yang duduk disebelah kekasihnya.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Jong In- _ah."_

"Tenang saja, _hyung._ Aku tidak sefrustasi Tao." Canda Jong In.

Yifan menyeringai sebelum menyahut, "Belum bisa _move on_ dari Luhan, _huh?"_

"Kris!" tegur Joon Myeon.

" _It's okay, hyung."_ Jong In meneguk _skotch_ miliknya sebelum melanjutkan. "Melihat Sehun terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh lumayan mengobati, aku cukup senang melihat mereka bersatu."

"Kau benar-benar anak yang baik Jong In- _ie,_ aku bangga padamu." Min Seok mengangkat gelasnya sebagai penghormatan sebelum menghabiskannya. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Permisi teman-teman." Jong Dae menyela. "Aku harus mengecek keadaan Baek Hyun dulu, sejak tadi aku melihatnya tidak berhenti minum."

Niat Jong Dae untuk berdiri didahului oleh suara Jong In. "Biar aku saja, _hyung."_

 **...**

Ini adalah situasi yang benar-benar canggung. Luhan merasa umurnya tidak akan mencapai setengah abad jika jantungnya bekerja melebihi kapasitasnya terlalu lama. Tolong salahkan lelaki jangkung bersurai perak berkulit pucat berwajah kelewat tampan melebihi kesatria Inggris dan model-model majalah _playboy_ yang sejak tadi tidak pernah memutus tatapannya ke wajah Luhan. Oh, dan tambahan, nama manusia setengah dewa itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Tolong, siapapun. Selamatkan Luhan dari penderitaan yang nikmat ini.

"Be-berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Oh Sehun."

"Seperti apa?"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya. _Sialan._ Luhan memaki dalam hati. Seingatnya Sehun adalah bocah kikuk kelewat pemalu hingga beberapa waktu lalu, bukannya seorang _gentleman_ penuh percaya diri dan menggoda seperti ini.

"Pokoknya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan."

 _Seperti kau akan menerkamku disini saat ini juga!_

Tentu saja Luhan tidak menyuarakannya seperti itu. Ia tidak mau malam ini berakhir dengan Luhan yang kehilangan seluruh harga dirinya. Maka dari itu ia memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang lain.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kemeja ini?"

"Chan Yeol- _hyung_ meminjam milik salah satu _bartender_ disini karena seseorang _tanpa sengaja_ menumpahkan minuman ke kemejaku tadi."

Wajah Luhan kembali bersemu mendengar sindiran Sehun. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Sehun dan tatapannya terpaku pada kancing kemeja lelaki tersebut yang sedang terbuka.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu cara memakai kemeja seperti ini?" tangannya berpindah ke kancing terbawah. "Setahuku kancing diciptakan untuk membungkus tubuh, bukan membiarkannya terbuka seperti ini." _Dan membiarkan perempuan-perempuan disini berfantasi kotor karena_ abs- _mu yang terlihat menarik untuk disentuh._

"Benarkah _abs-_ ku semenarik itu?"

Luha tersentak, sepertinya ia telah menyuarakan pikirannya tanpa sadar. Ia kini benar-benar mati kutu. Setelah ini Luhan bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran mulutnya sendiri karena telah berani mempermalukannya. Ia hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya saking malunya, dan Sehun dalam hati memekik seperti anak gadis melihat tingkah si senior.

" _Possessive boyfriend, huh? I like that."_ Sehun menyeringai.

Mata Luhan melebar. "A-apa? A-aku tidak posesif! La-lagi pula sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu?!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

Luhan semakin salah tingkah. "H-huh? A-aku…-"

Yang lebih tinggi tergelak. Sehun menarik Luhan hingga tubuh lelaki itu bersandar padanya. Sebuah kecupan ia sisipkan ke helai rambut Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar membunuhku, _hyung."_ ujar Sehun dengan nada pemujaan yang takzim.

Yang lebih pendek membalas pelukan Sehun dengan malu-malu. Luhan menempelkan pipinya ke dada Sehun, meresapi aroma tubuh Sehun yang menginvasi rongga hidungnya.

"Jangan mengelak lagi, _hyung._ Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis, semua yang menjadi keinginanmu akan kuwujudkan semampuku, dan kita akan bersama untuk jangka yang sangat lama."

Gagasan itu terdengar menarik di telinga Luhan. Ia memantapkan pegangannya di punggung Sehun hingga kemejanya mengerut, kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

Ada senyum yang bermain di bibirnya ketika ia berucap, _"Yeah, let's be together for a very-very long time."_

…

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti, ini adalah botol ke enam dan aku takut kau tidak akan sanggup pulang sendiri."

Kang Min Hyuk, si _bartender_ populer, menatap lelaki sipit di depannya. Sejak tadi yang dilakukan sosok itu hanyalah memesan bir dan menenggaknya sampai habis lalu memesan lagi. Begitu seterusnya, dan Min Hyuk tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi ketika pipi lelaki itu mulai memerah dan pandangannya mulai kehilangan fokus.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku, lakukan pekerjaanmu dan berikan aku satu botol lagi!"

Min Hyuk belum sempat membalas karena sosok lain sudah lebih dulu menghampiri lelaki dan menyelanya.

" _Hyung,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Jong In mengamati wajah Baek Hyun dan langsung bisa menyimpulkan, pemuda itu mabuk parah.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Jong In menoleh ke arah si _bartender_ yang sedang menunjuk Baek Hyun. Ia membalas dengan anggukan, dan wajah si _bartender_ berubah cerah.

"Baguslah, sebaiknya kau mengantarnya pulang jika ingin dia selamat. Ia minum-minum seperti orang kerasukan."

Mendengar itu Jong In berubah khawatir. Ia menatap Baek Hyun yang kini meletakkan kepalanya ke permukaan _counter_ yang dingin.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang, terima kasih."

Baek Hyun mengeluarkn suara-suara tak jelas ketika Jong In memapah tubuhnya ke pintu keluar. Ia mendudukkan Baek Hyun di sebelah kursi kemudi dan memasang _seat belt_ ke tubuh lelaki itu. Aroma alkohol terpancar dari napas Baek Hyun. Ia berniat menutup pintu penumang namun gerakan tangan Baek Hyun yang menarik kerah jaketnya membuat Jong In kaget.

"Apakah aku tidak menarik?"

"H-huh?"

Jong In sulit mencerna keadaan saat ini. Wajah Baek Hyun yang terlampau dekat membuat fokusnya berantakan. Ia hanya bisa menatap iris Baek Hyun yang –baru disadari Jong In– sewarna cokelat kopi, hidungnya yang kecil seperti hidung peri, serta bibir _plum-_ nya yang tipis.

"Apakah aku tidak cantik?" Baek Hyun bertanya lagi, dan kali ini Jong In berusaha menjawab.

"Kau laki-laki, _hyung._ Tentu saja kau tidak cantik."

"Berarti aku jelek."

"Tidak, kau tidak jelek, _hyung._ Kau indah."

Disituasi yang lain Jong In pasti sudah menampar dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu ke Baek Hyun dalam keadaan normal. Tapi karena ini bukan 'keadaan normal' yang biasanya, jadi Jong In pikir mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Baek Hyun tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Jong In. Suaranya bergetar ketika ia lagi-lagi berucap,

"La-lalu kenapa Chan Yeol lebih memilih Kyung Soo? Kenapa?"

Jantung Jong In seolah mengempis mendengarnya. Mata Baek Hyun terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku populer dan pintar, penampilanku menarik dan banyak yang tergila-gila dengan suaraku, banyak orang diluar sana yang menginginkan perhatianku, tapi kenapa Chan Yeol justru mengabaikannya? Padahal… padahal aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya, tapi kenapa…"

Kalimat Baek Hyun justru terpotong oleh tangisnya sendiri, dan Jong In hanya bisa terpaku melihat wajah menangis Baek Hyun.

"I-ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang. A-aku ingin berangkat ke kampus dengannya setiap hari, memeluknya kapanpun aku ingin, membuatkannya bekal, dan berkencan dengannya di akhir pekan."

Genggaman Baek Hyun bergetar di jaket Jong In yang masih diam.

"Hal-hal sederhana. Aku hanya menginginkan hal-hal sederhana, seperti ucapan selamat pagi di awal hari, sedikit perhatian, atau mungkin ajakan makan malam bersama. Itu bukan hal yang sulit, tapi kenapa Chan Yeol…, hiks, ke-kenapa Chan Yeol justru melakukan itu semua dengan Kyung Soo? Aku iri, Jong In- _ah,_ aku juga ingin seperti Kyung Soo."

" _Hyung…"_ Jong In berujar lirih.

"A-aku ingin, aku…" ucapan Baek Hyun teredam bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang menghilang.

Jong In menghela napas lelah. Matanya memandang wajah basah Baek Hyun yang sebagiannya terhalang surai cokelat madunya. Lalu dalam benak Jong In bertanya-tanya, _apakah mungkin seseorang justru terlihat semakin manis ketika sedang mabuk?_ Merasa pikirannya semakin melantur, Jong In memilih memperbaiki posisi duduk Baek Hyun dan bergegas memasuki mobilnya.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Baek Hyun, Jong In mencoba merogoh saku celana Baek Hyun dan bergumam _'aha'_ ketika menemukan kunci apartemen lelaki itu. Sementara Baek Hyun tampak nyaman membebankan seluruh tubuhnya ke Jong In yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu di depan mereka.

Jong In mengira akan disambut oleh kegelapan ketika membuka pintu, namun ternyata seluruh lampu di ruangan itu menyala. Ia berusaha memapah Baek Hyun menuju pintu terdekat ke posisi mereka. Namun langkah Jong In terhenti karena telinganya menangkap suara derap kaki dari arah yang lain.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa pulangnya lama seka-"

Sosok itu terpaku ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Jong In. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seseorang yang berada dalam rengkuhan Jong In. Dalam sedetik matanya melebar.

" _Hyung!"_ ia menghampiri Baek Hyun. "Apa yang terjadi pada _hyung-_ ku?"

"Tenang saja, ia hanya mabuk." Jawab Jong In tenang.

Sosok itu langsung membimbing mereka ke sebuah kamar yang di duga Jong In adalah kamar tidur Baek Hyun. Ia melepas sepatu Baek Hyun disaat anak itu sibuk memperbaiki letak selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Senyum Jong In terbit melihat pemuda itu mengusap kepala Baek Hyun penuh sayang.

"Kau adiknya Baek Hyun _–hyung?"_

Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan retoris karena Jong In bisa melihat dengan jelas gurat-gurat kemiripan yang ada di wajah pemuda itu dengan Baek Hyun.

"Ya, aku adiknya. Kau teman kampus _hyung-_ ku?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebotol _cola_ ke depan Jong In.

"Lebih tepatnya aku juniornya."

"Ah, apakah aku harus memanggilmu _hyung?_ Kau tau, kita hanya beda setahun."

Jong In terkekeh melihat sikap terus-terang anak itu. "Aku rasa tidak perlu."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, memperlihatkan senyum kotak yang sangat identik dengan milik Baek Hyun. Ia mengulurkan tangan, "Byun Tae Hyung."

Jong In menjabat tangan Tae Hyung dan balas menyebutkan namanya. "Kim Jong In."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar kakakku pulang."

Jong In mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan hal besar."

Matanya bergulir mengamati keadaan ruangan dan terhenti pada foto kakak beradik Byun yang saling merangkul terpajang di dinding. Jong In mengulas senyum tipis melihat Baek Hyun terlihat sangat bahagia disana.

"Kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakmu?"

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Ayahku bekerja diluar negeri dan ibuku menemaninya."

Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar seputar hal-hal umum sebelum akhirnya Jong In pamit pulang. Tae Hyung memberikan cengirannya ketika berada di depan pintu.

"Sering-seringlah mampir, aku merasa kita bisa menjadi teman akrab. Lagipula kau harus mendapatkan ijin dariku kalau ingin mendekati _hyung-_ ku."

Kalimat terakhir Tae hyung membuat Jong In menaikkan alis. "Siapa bilang aku ingin mendekati _hyung-_ mu?"

"Memangnya kau tidak?" Tae Hyung balas bertanya dengan keua alis yang bergerak naik turun.

Jong In terkekeh melihat tingkah Tae Hyung, ia lalu mengacak surai anak itu –dan menangkap beberapa helai _light green_ pada bagian poni yang terselip diantara surai _brunette-_ nya- sebelum berucap "Kita lihat saja nanti."

…

Minggu pagi itu Joon Myeon mengirimi semua teman-temannya pesan untuk segera berkumpul di Concertojam sepuluh nanti, ada banyak hal yang perlu mereka rapatkan mengenai kegiatan mereka bulan depan dan ini sudah mendekati akhir November.

Baek Hyun sudah membaca pesan tersebut namun entah kenapa ia merasa enggan untuk beranjak dari selimut dan bantal hangatnya. Ia berencana untuk tidur setengah jam lagi sebelum benar-benar bangun dan bersiap-siap. Namun suara berisik adiknya menggagalkan niat suci tersebut.

" _Hyung,_ cepat bangun!" suara itu disertai gedoran keras di pintu kamarnya.

" _Hyung._ cepatlah! Bukankah kau ada janji jam sepuluh nanti? Sekarang sudah hampir setengah sepuluh!"

Dalam hati Baek Hyun bertanya-tanya dari mana Tae Hyung mengetahui jadwalnya.

"DEMI TUHAN, _HYUNG!_ CEPATLAH BANGUN! JEMPUTANMU SUDAH DATANG!"

Kalimat terakhir Tae Hyung sukses membuat Baek Hyun melebarkan mata. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar agar bisa bertatapan dengan adiknya yang sedang memasang wajah dongkol.

"Jemputan? Siapa?"

"Lihat sendiri sana, tapi saranku sebaiknya _hyung_ mandi dulu. Ada bekas iler di pipimu." Ujar Tae Hyung sambil berlalu.

Baek Hyun segera memegang pipinya sebelum meneriaki sang adik. "SOPAN SEDIKIT PADA YANG LEBIH TUA, DASAR ADIK KURANG AJAR!"

Baek Hyun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera berdiap-siap. Dua puluh menit kemudian Baek Hyun menuju ruang tengah yang merangkap sebagai ruang tamu dengan ransel yang tersampir di sebelah pundaknya. Ia menemukan adiknya tampak asik bermain PSP bersama seseorang yang Baek Hyun kenal.

"Jong In?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan segera tersenyum. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Baek Hyun menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya sarapan dulu baru setelah itu kita berangkat."

"Berangkat kemana?"

Jong In kembali menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis bertaut. _"Hyung_ belum membaca pesan Suho _–hyung?_ Dia menyuruh kita semua berkumpul hari ini."

Baek Hyun ingin berucap lagi namun adiknya dengan seenaknya menyela.

"Sebaiknya _hyung_ cepat sarapan, sudah hampir jam sepuluh tuh."

Baek Hyun hanya memutar bola mata malas, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Tae Hyung dan Jong In bisa jadi begitu akrab hanya dalam sekali pertemuan.

Sesampainya mereka di Concerto, keadaan di dalam ruangan sudah gaduh dengan teman-temannya sibuk mondar-mandir kesana kemari dan ditengah-tengah ada Joon Myeon yang sibuk member arahan.

"Tao, cepat hitung berapa kotak yang sudah siap!"

"Sehun, berhenti mengganggu Luhan dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

"Chan Yeol, Chen! Benang itu bukan untuk mainan!" ucapannya disertai dengan dua gulung benang _milco_ yang menimpuk kepala dua lelaki itu.

Baek Hyun berjalan mendekati Joon Myeon dan menyapanyanya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua terlambat?"

Baek Hyun meminta maaf. Joon Myeon menjelaskan tentang pekerjaan mereka yang menurutnya lumayan lelet sementara Natal semakin dekat. Belum lagi mereka juga harus mempersiapkan pertunjukan musik yang akan mereka adakan di auditorium kampus sebelumnya. Joon Myeon sudah menghitung sisa hari mereka dan menjadi stres karena takut rencana mereka berantakan.

"Jumlah kotak yang sudah selesai sebanyak 353, _hyung."_

Laporan Tao semakin memusingkan Joon Myeon, masih butuh seratus lebih lagi untuk menggenapi jumlah yang telah mereka targetkan, yaitu lima ratus kotak. Joon Myeon melirik Kyung Soo dan Min Seok yang sibuk memasukkan sepasang _shawl_ dan _beanie_ yang sudah jadi ke dalam kotak dan menyerahkannya kepada Jong In yang sudah siap dengan pita merah ditangannya. Disudut lain ada Yifan dan Yixing yang tampak berdiskusi serius di depan komputer yang sedang menyala.

" _Hyung,_ tenanglah. Semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar." Hibur Baek Hyun.

Joon Myeon mencoba tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Baek. Kita semua harus melakukan yang terbaik."

Baek Hyun membalas senyuman Joon Myeon. Matanya lalu mengedar ke seluruh ruangan dan melihat Chan Yeol yang tampak serius merajut bersama Jong Dae, berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang juga sibuk dengan hal yang sama. Ia segera meraih kamera Polaroid yang selalu siap sedia di dalam tasnya dan mengabadikan kesibukan teman-temannya dalam lembaran-lembaran foto.

Mendadak semangatnya bertambah hingga tanpa sadar ia berteriak, _"HELL YEAH, SEMANGAT!"_

Ucapan itu langsung disesalinya karena tindakannya barusan justru mengundang tawa dari teman-temannya.

…

Chan Yeol berjalan sendirian menuju tempat parkir begitu kelasnya berakhir. Seung Ho mengajaknya ke kafetaria namun Chan Yeol tolak. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah menyetir dengan selamat sampai ke apartemennya dan langsung istirahat. Aktifitasnya akhir-akhir ini lumayan padat hingga ia merasa tubuhnya menjerit kelelahan. Tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk, latihan basket setiap hari, merajut bersama teman-temannya sepulang kuliah, belum lagi tambahan latihan untuk pertunjukan musik yang akan mereka selenggarakan tak lama lagi.

Chan Yeol menghela napas lelah. Sembari menunggu lift berhenti di lantai apartemennya berada, Chan Yeol memeriksa ponselnya dan menemukan banyak pesan dan _notification_ di berbagai jejaring sosial miliknya. Ada juga beberapa _missed call_ dari keluarganya. Alisnya mengerut, agak heran karena tidak biasanya ponselnya seramai ini. Ia belum sempat membuaka satupun karena sebuah panggilan dari kakaknya kembali masuk.

"Halo."

[ _Ya!_ Kemana saja kau, _Alien?_ Kenapa baru diangkat sekarang?]

Chan Yeol berusaha sabar. "Maaf, _Noona,_ seharian ini aku sangat sibuk dan lupa memeriksa ponselku. Ada apa?"

[Ada apa? Astaga, kau tidak ingat sekarang hari apa?] tanya Yoo Ra gemas sekaligus kesal.

Alisnya mengeryit. "Uung, hari jumat?"

[ _Gosh, you really knock my socks off, you know that?!_ ]

Lift berhenti, Chan Yeol melangkah keluar sambil memutar bola mata jengah. _"Thanks for the compliment, Noona, but could you just tell me what happen?"_

[Ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, Chan Yeol- _idiot!_ ]

Ucapan Yoo Ra bertepatan dengan Chan Yeol yang telah mencapai lorong apartemennya. Ia berdiri di sana dengan pandangan terpaku. Ia tak lagi menggubris omongan sang kakak tentang dirinya yang sangat bodoh karena melupakan hari lahir sendiri dan bla, bla, bla. Tidak ketika matanya kini fokus pada sosok mungil di depan pintu sedang tersenyum padanya.

Sosok itu melambai semangat dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang _birthday cake,_ ada banyak lilin yang menyala terpasang diatasnya.

[Oi, Chan Yeol? Kau masih disana?].

"Maaf, _Noona,_ teleponnya kututup sekarang."

Chan Yeol menyimpan _smartphone_ -nya di saku mantel sambil melangkah dengan cepat ke arah Kyung Soo.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Chan Yeol langsung bertanya tanpa menyapa lebih dulu.

Senyum Kyung Soo melebar. "Belum lama kok, Yifan- _hyung_ yang mengantarku kesini."

Chan Yeol ikut tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan _cake_ berbalut _whipped cream_ dan irisan stroberi di pinggirnya. "Jadi ini alasanmu tidak mengangkat telepon maupun membalas pesanku seharian ini?"

"Yup!"

Sekilas ia terlihat seperti bocah sepuluh tahun dengan _coat_ panjang yang membalut tubuhnya. Tak ingin membuat Kyung Soo kedinginan, Chan Yeol segera menuntun yang lebih kecil memasuki apartemennya. Ia segera menyalakan pemanas ruangan sebelum melepas mantelnya dan milik Kyung Soo untuk digantung di dekat pintu.

Ia lalu menghampiri Kyung Soo yang berdiri di tengah ruangan seraya memegang kue tadi.

"Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya!" ujar Kyung Soo bersemangat. "Ah, tapi jangan lupa buat permohonan dulu."

Chan Yeol mengikuti saran Kyung Soo. Awalnya ia tidak tahu harus meminta apa, karena ia merasa apa yang dimilikinya sekarang sudah sangat cukup dan tidak kekurangan apapun. Namun Chan Yeol langsung tahu apa yang paling diinginkannya sekarang dan selamanya ketika menatap wajah Kyung Soo. Lalu dengan khidmat ia menutup mata dan mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati.

Membuka mata, ia langsung memadamkan lilin tersebut dalam sekali tiupan.

"Yeay! Selamat ulang tahun _hyung!"_

Mereka berdua sama-sama terpaku mendengar panggilan Kyung Soo, namun Chan Yeol mengabaikannya dengan meletakkan kue di tangan Kyung Soo di meja dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Chan Yeol mencium kening Kyung Soo dan melepas pelukannya. "Ayo kita makan kuenya!"

Kyung Soo mengangguk semangat. Ia lalu membawa kue tadi ke arah dapur. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kyung Soo menginjakkan kakinya di tempat Chan Yeol, namun ini pertama kalinya Kyung Soo berada disana diwaktu seperti sekarang. Ia sebenarnya cukup sadar melihat wajah letih Chan Yeol, namun ini adalah hari istimewa dan Kyung Soo ingin berada disisi lelaki itu lebih lama lagi.

Potongan pertama _cake_ Kyung Soo letakkan diatas piring kecil lalu ia serahkan ke depan Chan Yeol. Mata bulatnya mengawasi mimik wajah Chan Yeol ketika suapan pertama menyentuh lidahnya. Membuat _cake_ bukanlah hal baru bagi Kyung Soo namun ini pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun terakhir ia kembali menyentuh _mixer._ Kyung Soo sedikit khawatir rasanya tidak sesuai harapan meski ia sudah membongkar seluruh buku resep miliknya. Bahkan saking ragunya Kyung Soo sampai membuatnya beberapa kali.

"Ini sangat enak, kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Kyung Soo menggeleng. "Aku membelinya di toko kue dekat rumah."

"Oh ya?" Chan Yeol meletakkan kuenya dan beralih meraih tangan kanan Kyung Soo. "Lalu kenapa jemarimu penuh dengan plester seperti ini?"

Kyung Soo tergugu, semu berkumpul di wajahnya dengan cepat. Chan Yeol menahan senyum gelinya melihat tingkah si mungil yang lucu.

"Oh ya, i-ini untukmu." Sebuah kotak kecil terulur ke depan Chan Yeol, berwarna abu-abu dengan pita putih gading yang cantik. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Senyuman di wajah Chan Yeol terlalu lebar hingga kerutan di sudut matanya terlihat. Ia menarik simpul pita dengan pelan, tak ingin merusak sedikitpun bagian dari hadiah Kyung Soo. Sepasang kaus kaki yang dilipat rapi menyambut penglihatannya. Kaus kaki itu berwarna biru langit dan terlihat hangat.

"Kutebak, kau juga membelinya di dekat rumahmu?"

Wajah Kyung Soo kembali merona melihat kilat geli di mata Chan Yeol. Ia akan terlihat konyol jika mengiyakan ucapan yang lebih tinggi namun merasa gengsi juga untuk jujur bahwa itu adalah buatannya sendiri.

"Ini bagus sekali, terima kasih." Ujar Chan Yeol lagi.

"Sama-sama." Balas Kyung Soo malu-malu.

Gemas melihat tingkah Kyung Soo, tangan Chan Yeol bergerak mencolek _whipped cream_ di _cake_ tadi dan menempelkannya di pipi Kyung Soo sebelum anak itu sempat menghindar.

" _Ya!"_ Kyung Soo menatap tajam Chan Yeol yang sedang tertawa.

Kyung Soo melakukan hal yang sama namun dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak. Sasarannya adalah hidung Chan Yeol dan ia berhasil.

" _Ya!_ Jangan lari, Kyung!"

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah berlari mengelilingi apartemen Chan Yeol diselingi suara tawa Kyung Soo dan panggilan dari yang lebih tinggi.

"Aah!"

Bruk!

Kyung Soo berteriak ketika Chan Yeol berhasil meraih kerah kaosnya lalu menariknya ke belakang. Chan Yeol yang tertimpa tubuh Kyung Soo kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi telentang. Keduanya meringis merasakan bokong mereka yang berdenyut nyeri menghantam lantai. Karpet merah yang mengalasi ruang tengah itu tidak cukup menghalau kerasnya lantai.

Merasa kelelahan, alih-alih bangkit untuk duduk di sofa, Chan Yeol memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di atas karpet sekalian.

"Hei, jangan berbaring disini, kau akan masuk angin."

Kyung Soo meraih _tissue_ yang berada di atas meja dan membersihkan tangannya dari _cream_ yang kini terasa lengket. Ia hendak membersihkan wajahnya dengan _tissue_ yang baru sebelum Chan Yeol tiba-tiba bangkit. Lelaki jangkung itu melipat kakinya ke belakang lalu mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Kyung Soo.

"Bersihkan hidungku lebih dulu." Ujar Chan Yeol, nada kekanakannya tidak sesuai dengan posturnya yang dewasa.

Kyung Soo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mengarahkan _tissue_ tadi ke pipi Chan Yeol yang mengeluarkan aroma _vanilla_ dan gula manis.

Disisi lain Chan Yeol justru sibuk meneliti setiap sudut wajah Kyung Soo. Chan Yeol menghitung rambut yang menaungi mata bulatnya, keringat yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu di pelipisnya, hingga bentuk bibirnya yang lucu dan seksi dengan cara yang menarik.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

Kyung Soo ingin berbalik untuk kembali mengambil _tissue_ di atas meja namun Chan Yeol sudah lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Biarkan aku membersihkan wajahmu."

Awalnya Kyung Soo mengira Chan Yeol akan melakukan hal yang sama; menyeka _cream_ di wajahnya menggunakan _tissue;_ namun Kyung langsung melebarkan matanya karena Chan Yeol justru menarik Kyung Soo mendekat sebelum menyapu _cream_ di pipi menggunakan lidahnya.

"Cha-chan Yeol…"

Wajah Kyung Soo sepenuhnya memerah merasakan lidah Chan Yeol membersihkan pipinya dari _whipped cream_ namun meninggalkan jejak basah disana. Kyung Soo memejamkan mata ketika Chan Yeol menjilati pipinya dengan cepat seperti anak anjing, sayangnya tidak ada anak anjing yang menjilat dengan cara seseduktif ini.

Kyung Soo bahkan baru sadar bahwa ia menahan napas ketika Chan Yeol telah selesai dan lelaki jangkung itu beralih menatap matanya.

"Ch-chan Yeol, a-aku…"

"Ya?"

Kyung Soo kehilangan kata-kata, wajah Chan Yeol memenuhi pandangannya terlalu banyak hingga ia tidak sanggup memikirkan hal lain. Sorot mata Chan Yeol mengandung sesuatu yang belum pernah Kyung Soo lihat sebelumnya dari lelaki itu, dan ia harusnya menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat dan membuat semuanya semakin runyam. Namun Kyung Soo terlalu lemah untuk melawan perasaannya sendiri yang meluap-meluap tak terkira. Ia selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah jika itu adalah tentang Chan Yeol.

Bahkan ketika Chan Yeol meraih tengkuknya untuk menyatukan bibir mereka, Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan protes. Ia justru membalas Chan Yeol dengan turut menggerakkan bibirnya. Mengemut bibir atas Chan Yeol ketika lelaki itu mengulum bibir bawahnya, melenguh tertahan disaat lidah Chan Yeol menyeruak ke dalam mulutnya, menggodanya untuk terus mengeluarkan suara-suara yang Kyung Soo tidak pernah keluarkan sebelumnya.

Kyung Soo masih tetap bungkam ketika Chan Yeol menariknya ke dalam kamar dan kembali menciumnya, lalu mendorongnya hingga telentang di atas ranjang. Tidak ada kata-kata yang tertukar di antara mereka, yang ada hanyalah mata yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah satu sama lain. Chan Yeol menuntun Kyung Soo melepas kain di tubuhnya bersamaan dengan tangan Chan Yeol yang menanggalkan pakaiannya satu demi satu.

Mata Kyung Soo bergulir ke samping, tatapan Chan Yeol pada tubuh polosnya terasa seperti lidah api yang membakar namun tidak menghanguskan.

"Kyung, tatap aku." Chan Yeol memecah hening untuk pertama kalinya namun Kyung Soo bergeming.

" _Hei, sunflower, look at me."_ Panggil Chan Yeol sekali lagi, kali ini Kyung Soo mengikutinya.

Chan Yeol membawa tangan Kyung Soo ke wajahnya lalu mengecupi jemari yang berhias beberapa plester luka itu satu persatu. Perlakuan sederhana itu mengirimkan getaran sehalus beledu ke kulit Kyung Soo, sekaligus menghapus resah dihatinya.

" _Hyung…"_ panggil Kyung Soo.

"Ya?"

Matanya menyelami iris cokelat Chan Yeol yang selalu disukainya, pandangannya buram ketika ia berucap, "Aku mencintaimu." _Sejak dulu…_

Tatapan Chan Yeol melembut, ia menanamkan satu ciuman panjang di kening Kyung Soo dan ditutup dengan balasan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat."

Setelahnya ruangan itu kembali diisi dengan banyak desahan serta lenguhan panjang dari keduanya. _Bed cover_ menjadi sasaran remasan Kyung Soo ketika merasakan tangan besar Chan Yeol melingkupi miliknya yang panas dan menggerakkannya.

"Chan Yeol!"

Kyung Soo tanpa sadar berteriak ketika Chan Yeol mengganti tangannya dengan mulutnya. Chan Yeol membuat miliknya semakin basah dan Kyung Soo tak sanggup menahan suaranya. Ia mengeluarkan banyak 'Ah, Chan Yeol' yang diikuti dengan suara tercekik seperti kucing. Chan Yeol terus bekerja di bawah sana, menggerus kewarasan Kyung Soo ke titik terendah hingga Kyung Soo mencapai batasnya dan yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah warna putih.

"Kau ingin kita melanjutkannya?"

Tanya Chan Yeol begitu wajahnya kembali berhadapan dengan wajah Kyung Soo. Suaranya terdengar semakin serak dan hasrat membuat warna matanya sedikit keruh. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat seksi dengan bulir-bulir peluh yang membuat rambutnya lengket, tubuh sempurna bak dewa, dan bahkan ada sisa cairan milik Kyung Soo yang menempel dengan lancangnya di sudut bibir lelaki itu.

Entah setan apa yang telah merasukinya, karena yang Kyung Soo lakukan berikutnya adalah membersihkan cairan di sudut bibir Chan Yeol menggnakan telunjuknya. Dengan sorot mata mengundang dan sebuah seringai, Kyung Soo mengeluarkan lidah untuk menjilat cairan di telunjuknya tadi sebelum berujar,

" _Do me, please."_

Geraman tertahan Chan Yeol terdengar jelas. Ia membalas seringai Kyung Soo kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Pergerakan tangan Chan Yeol kini lebih mantap setelah mendapat izin langsung dari Kyung Soo. Bibirnya pun ikut menjelajahi tubuh Kyung Soo untuk menanamkan banyak gigitan dan hisapan di kulit si mungil yang polos. Terlalu polos menurut Chan Yeol hingga ia tergoda untuk memberinya warna.

Chan Yeol terus bergerak dan Kyung Soo sibuk mendesah. Begitu ia merasakan jemari Chan Yeol menyeruak ke bagian dalamnya, tubuh Kyung Soo menegang. Bayangan kenangan mimpi buruknya tiba-tiba muncul, Chan Yeol yang merasakan tubuh Kyung Soo yang bergetar menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Kyung, kau tak apa?"

Kyung Soo tak langsung membalas. Ia memejamkan mata dan wajah preman itu berlarian di benaknya, ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah menangis jika saja Chan Yeol tidak menyeka sudut matanya.

"Hei, _baby, do I hurt you?"_

Matanya terbuka perlahan, pandangan resah Chan Yeol adalah yang pertama dilihatnya. Dalam hati ia meyakinkan diri bahwa sosok itu adalah Chan Yeol, seseorang yang paling berarti dihidupnya.

" _It's fine. I'm fine."_ Ujar Kyung Soo setelah badannya berhenti bergetar. "Lanjutkan."

"Kau yakin? Kita bisa berhenti sekarang, aku tidak masalah."

Kyung Soo menggeleng, tangannya menyeka keringat di pelipis Chan Yeol. "Kau mencintaiku dan aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya. _No worry, I want this. Don't stop, please."_

Dada Chan Yeol meletup-letup dalam kegembiraan. Ia merasa begitu beruntung, selama ini Chan Yeol selalu mengira bahwa hidupnya sempurna, namun kehadiran Kyung Soo telah merenggut anggapan itu. Mungkin saja selama ini ia tidak pernah kekurangan apapun, namun kehadiran Kyung Soo melengkapinya, membuatnya hidup, menjadikannya _manusia._

Chan Yeol kembari menggerakkan jemarinya guna menghasilkan desahan Kyung Soo yang mampu melenturkan seluruh persendiannya. Satu, dua tiga, setelah dirasanya cukup, Chan Yeol mengeluarkan jarinya lalu beralih mengarahkan miliknya ke memasuki Kyung Soo. Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyung Soo ketika miliknya di bawah sana terus mendorong masuk.

Kuku jemari Kyung Soo tenggelam ke pundak Chan Yeol merasakan milik lelaki itu akhirnya berada di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa begitu penuh dan tubuhnya kini bahkan beraroma seperti Chan Yeol. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya ketika ia sadar bahwa Chan Yeol telah benar-benar memilikinya.

Ia memejamkan mata begitu Chan Yeol mulai bergerak. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan keras hingga ia tak kuasa untuk tidak berteriak kencang dari dasar paru-parunya.

"Ya Tuhan."

"Ugh, Kyung."

Desahan Kyung Soo semakin menggila diselingi desisan atau geraman Chan Yeol diatasnya. Terus seperti itu hingga Kyung Soo kembali mencapai puncaknya, tergelincir ke dalam jurang kenikmatan yang diciptakan Chan Yeol untuk mereka berdua. Tengkuk Chan Yeol meremang mendengar namanya bergulir dari bibir Kyung Soo penuh takzim dan pemujaan yang berlimpah. Ia merasa begitu bangga karena bisa memiliki Kyung Soo dan membuat sosok indah itu mendesah dalam gairah.

Chan Yeol menciumi seluruh wajah Kyung Soo sementara anak itu sibuk mengatur napasnya. Kyung Soo yang merasakan ciuman Chan Yeol membuka matanya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan sayu. Ia bisa melihat Chan Yeol yang sama lelahnya dengannya namun tetap berusaha tersenyum lebar.

" _I heart you."_ Chan Yeol mengecup kening Kyung Soo. _"I love you."_ Turun ke hidung kecilnya. _"Truly, madly, deeply do."_ Lalu berakhir di bibir berbentuk hati Kyung Soo. Dalam, lama, dan penuh perasaan.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan deras, bunyinya berisik membentur atap rumah dan aspal jalan, namun malam itu adalah tidur Kyung Soo yang paling lelap sejak dua tahun terakhir.

…

Baek Hyun memandang curah hujan yang tidak berkurang sejak tadi. Tangannya ia tempelkan pada permukaan kaca jendela yang berembun, dan ketika ia lepaskan tangannya tercetak dengan jelas disana. Sedetik kemudian ia beralih ke layar ponselnya hanya untuk menemukan beberapa pesan _Line_ yang ia kirim ke Chan Yeol sejak tadi belum terbaca sama sekali. Ia bahkan sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor lelaki jangkung tersebut namun selalu saja beralih ke _mailbox._

"Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disana?"

Baek Hyun menoleh ke belakang, di ujung sana berdiri sosok Tae Hyung yang sedang mengusak sebelah matanya yang setengah terpejam.

"Kenapa bangun? Kau lapar?" Baek Hyun balas bertanya.

Tae Hyung berjalan mendekati Baek Hyun dan menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak sang kakak. Baek Hyun mengernyitkan alis melihat tingkah adiknya, tidak biasanya bocah berandal itu bertingkah manja seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" Baek Hyun merapikan rambut adiknya yang berantakan.

"Aku memimpikan ayah dan ibu."

Baek Hyun menghela napas pelan. Kedua orang tua mereka terlalu sibuk hingga Tae Hyung sampai menjadi berandalan di sekolahnya hanya untuk menarik perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Yang mereka lakukan hanya datang untuk meninggalkan uang dan pergi lagi setelahnya.

"Mungkin natal nanti mereka akan pulang." Hibur Baek Hyun.

Tae Hyung tidak segera membalas, mereka berdua sama-sama sadar untuk tidak berharap. Tidak ingin membuat kakaknya bersedih, Tae Hyung memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Awas kalau _hyung_ sampai menelantarkanku kalau _hyung_ jadian dengan Kai nanti."

Baek Hyun langsung berbalik dengan wajah heran. "Kai? Maksudmu Jong In?"

Adiknya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah sedekat itu dengannya? Dan siapa yang bilang aku akan jadian dengannya?"

"Dia keren, dan juga sangat perhatian pada _hyung."_

Baek Hyun mendengus. "Jangan bercanda, sana tidur!"

"Temani aku ya _hyung,_ ya, ya, yaaa."

Tae Hyung menarik-narik lengan Baek Hyun sambil mengeluarkan _aegyo-_ nya yang tak pernah berhasil dilawan sang kakak. Baek Hyun sendiri hanya bisa membuang napas sebelum pasrah ditarik oleh sang adik menuju kamar, meninggalkan hujan yang perlahan menghapus jejak tangan Baek Hyun di kaca jendela.

Baek Hyun berpikir, _besok saja aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya._

Mereka berdua berbaring berhadapan dengan posisi menyamping. Tangan Baek Hyun kembali merapikan rambut adiknya yang menurutnya sudah kelewat panjang, poni anak itu bahkan hampir menusuk matanya sendiri.

"Tidak apa jika natal nanti ayah dan ibu tidak datang lagi, aku tidak akan marah." Ujar Tae Hyung tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena selalu ada _hyung_ yang menemaniku selama ini, aku akan menjadi anak yang sangat tidak bersyukur jika masih mengeluh sementara _hyung_ selalu ada di sisiku."

Baek Hyun tertegun, tidak menyangka adiknya yang dari luar terlihat seperti preman ternyata sudah mulai berpikiran dewasa.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu?"

Cengiran Tae Hyung muncul. "Kai."

Baek Hyun ikut tersenyum, dalam hati berencana untuk mentraktir Jong In kapan-kapan.

"Baguslah kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. Aku juga senang menemanimu walau kau adalah adik yang menyebalkan." Wajah cemberut adiknya membuatnya terkikik. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sekarang tidurlah anak nakal."

"Hm, selamat tidur, _hyung."_

"Selamat tidur, Taetae."

Mereka berdua terlelap dengan tangan yang saling bertautan hingga pagi menjelang.

 **Tbc**

 **Night's footnote.**

 _Here I am, again!_

 _Finally, I made a sex scene, ohmygosh, I'm so ashamed of myself. It must be lame, right? Please, just forgive me. Anyway, glad to know you guys love the lovey-dovey session of ChanSoo. I like you, too, guys!_ *cipok kalian semua*

 _Whose HunHan shipper here? Raise your hand!_ HunHan akhirnya jadian, _yeay! I'm a HunHan shipper (they're my OTP fyi) but I fall for ChanSoo so, so, sooo badly I can't help it._ Jadi kalian jangan heran kalau HunHan momennya rada-rada banyak, ok?

 _I have nothing to say actually, I just wanna say thank for your willingness to read this story. I was blushing too much coz of your review. Don't you guys think you praised me too much? But it's okay as long as my story makes your mood._

 _Keep leaving some words for me, okay? I'd love to read it! XOXOXO_

 _PS: The song of Crush belong to David Archuletta  
PSS: plz just call me Night, not 'Thor'_

 _See you next week, again!_

 _With love, Nightingale._


	6. Things I couldn't say

_Ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini atau alasan yang membawanya kemari. Semuanya terasa aneh namun masih diterima oleh nalarnya. Tempat itu terlihat asing dimata Chan Yeol namun batinnya seolah mengenali tempat itu._

" _Chan-_ ie _-_ hyung _!"_

 _Chan Yeol menoleh ke arah suara. Disana, sekitar sepuluh meter dari posisinya, seorang anak kecil tampak melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya._ _Anak itu tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan membuat sosok itu terlihat jelas_ _._ _Chan Yeol merasa tidak asing dengan birunya_ _k_ _aos atau sepatu yang membalut kaki kecilnya. Hanya saja wajah anak itu tidak bisa retinanya tangkap dengan jelas karena topi merahnya menghalangi cahaya menyentuh wajahnya._

" _Kenapa_ hyung _diam saja? Ayo main!"_

 _Anak itu meraih tangannya dengan mudah, membuat Chan Yeol sadar bahwa tingginya ternyata tidak terpaut jauh dari anak tersebut. Chan Yeol tidak bisa memastikan berapa umur anak itu, mungkin berkisar antara empat atau lima tahun. Ia menyeret Chan Yeol dengan tangan kecilnya yang terasa halus._

" _Kita kemana?"_

 _Anak itu menoleh dan Chan Yeol dapat merasakan senyum yang terarah padanya. "Ke taman! Hari ini Chan-_ ie-hyung _yang jaga ya?"_

 _Chan Yeol belum menjawab ketika anak itu kembali berucap, "Tapi kali ini hitung lebih lama, kalau cuma sampai sepuluh terlalu cepat."_

 _Kalimat terakhir diujarkan dengan nada merajuk yang lucu, Chan Yeol tanpa sadar mengangguk. Dan sekali lagi, Chan Yeol tahu anak itu tersenyum dibalik topinya._

" _Terima kasih_ hyung!"

 **.**

 **Unbreakable Vow © Nightingale**

 _I own the story but casts, we knew whose own them ;)_

 **.**

 _The flower petals fell and became dirt,  
The burning passion become ash,  
Why does everything good always become like this?_

 _(Super Junior – Evenesce)_

 **.**

Mata Chan Yeol terbuka begitu saja, seorang bocah bertopi merah sedang bersembunyi darinya di sebuah taman dan Chan Yeol harus menemukannya. Itu adalah mimpi yang aneh, namun perasaan mendesak untuk menemukan bocah itu terbawa hingga ke alam sadarnya.

Cahaya yang menyelip ditepian gorden abu kamarnya memberitahu Chan Yeol hari telah berganti. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Kyung Soo yang masih terlelap. Lelaki itu tidur dengan posisi telungkup dan wajahnya menghadap ke Chan Yeol. Iris terangnya menyapu pundak dan sepanjang pungung Kyung Soo yang pucat, dan berakhir di tepian selimut yang membungkus pinggang hingga pangkal pahanya. Jauh di bawah sana Chan Yeol bisa melihat sebelah kaki Kyung Soo yang luput tertutup selimut.

Chan Yeol mengulas senyum, ini adalah pemandangan yang ingin dilihatnya setiap hari. Kyung Soo memiliki wajah tidur yang lucu –walau pada dasarnya segala jenis ekspresi Kyung Soo adalah kesukaan Chan Yeol- dan ia sanggup berbaring disana seharian memandang rupa sosok tersebut.

Tangannya menyusuri tulang belakang Kyung Soo dengan sentuhan mengambang. Ia terkekeh geli melihat Kyung Soo yang bergerak-gerak kecil karena tidurnya terusik. Merasa gemas, Chan Yeol mendekat dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pundak Kyung Soo berkali-kali dan menghasilkan gumaman tak jelas dari yang lebih kecil.

" _Hey, Sunflower, rise and shine."_ Bisik Chan Yeol.

Kyung Soo belum juga membuka matanya.

"Sayang, bangunlah…"

"Ugh, jangan nakal, _hyung._ Akan kuadukan ke ibu. _"_

Chan Yeol tertegun, untuk sesaat ia mengira Kyung Soo benar-benar berbicara padanya, namun setelah beberapa lama Kyung Soo tak juga membuka matanya ia sadar ternyata anak itu sedang mengigau. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan muncul di kepalanya.

Kyung Soo yang tidur di sofa,

Kyung Soo dalam pelukannya,

Kyung Soo dan bunga matahari.

Chan Yeol memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Ia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desisan yang membuat sosok di sebelahnya terjaga.

"Ada apa, Chan Yeol?" tanya Kyung Soo, suaranya sedikit serak khas baru bangun tidur.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing."Chan Yeol memaksakan sedikit senyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Kyung Soo bangkit, sepenuhnya menghiraukan bagian atas tubuhnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan udara. Chan Yeol yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis. Nyeri di kepalanya sudah berkurang, mungkin mencandai kekasihnya sedikit tidak apa-apa.

"Yah, aku memang butuh sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Chan Yeol menyingkirkan tangannya agar bisa menatap wajah Kyung Soo keseluruhan. Seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, Chan Yeol menjawab,

" _Morning kiss."_

Seketika itu pula raut khawatir Kyung Soo berubah gusar. Ia memberikan satu pukulan keras di pundak Chan Yeol disertai umpatan dengan suara rendah.

"Dasar bodoh."

Meski begitu Kyung Soo tetap tidak menolak ketika Chan Yeol menariknya kembali berbaring. Ia menggunakan lengan yang lebih tinggi sebagai bantal. Tangannya menggambar pola-pola tak tentu di dada Chan Yeol.

"Kau memang menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar khawatir tadi."

Chan Yeol mengusap-usap punggung Kyung Soo. "Maaf. Tadi kepalaku memang sedikit sakit, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Apakah itu sering terjadi?"

Ada jeda sejenak, potongan-potongan ingatan itu kembali. "Tidak."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Kyung Soo kembali bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir, oke?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. Chan Yeol mengeratkan pelukan, sementara kakinya di bawah selimut membelit tubuh Kyung Soo sepenuhnya, dan ia diam-diam tersenyum mengetahui yang lebih kecil tidak menolaknya sama sekali.

"Aku suka memelukmu seperti ini." Chan Yeol bergumam di sela rambut Kyung Soo.

"Hm, aku juga."

"Hei, aku benar-benar serius tentang tadi."

Kyung Soo mengangkat kepalanya agar bertemu pandang dengan Chan Yeol. "Apa?"

Bibir Chan Yeol membentuk senyum miring hampir menyerupai seringai, suara baritonnya mampu membuat rambut halus di sekitar tengkuk Kyung Soo bergetar.

"Aku menginginkan ciuman selamat pagiku."

Dan Kyung Soo bahkan belum sempat merespon karena Chan Yeol sudah lebih dulu menyatukan bibir mereka. Membungkam segala protesan yang mungkin akan dijadikan sebagai alasan dan menginvasi bagian dalam mulutnya. Dan ciuman Chan Yeol mampu melumpuhkan seluruh kinerja dalam kepalanya.

 **...**

Mata berbalur _eyeliner_ -nya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik lelaki yang tampak serius dengan foto-foto di atas meja. Manik elangnya tampak fokus meneliti setiap gambar, sebentar-sebentar ia akan tersenyum geli ketika matanya menangkap pose yang lucu di matanya.

Sebenarnya Baek Hyun penasaran setengah mati tentang perubahan sikap Jong In terhadapanya akhir-akhir ini. Awalnya ia mengira mungkin Jong In hanya sedang tak ada kerjaan sehingga ia mengantar-jemput Baek Hyun di apartemennya, namun ketika hal itu terus berlangsung lebih dari seminggu, Baek Hyun mulai bertanya-tanya. Ditambah dengan pesan-pesan yang memenuhi ponselnya dari orang yang sama seperti, _'Hyung, sudah makan siang?'_ atau _'Jangan tidur terlalu larut, hyung. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit.'_ atau _'aku tunggu di parkiran_ hyung, _kita pulang bersama ya?'_ dan masih banyak lagi.

Mata Baek Hyun terus terpaku pada wajah Jong In sementara pikirannya melayang ke dua minggu terakhir. Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, Baek Hyun tidak menyadari bahwa Jong In mengangkat wajah dan balas memandangnya.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku, _hyung?"_

"Huh?"

"Sejak tadi kau terus menatapku."

Baek Hyun salah tingkah. "Be-benarkah? Haha, aku tidak sengaja."

Jong In mengangkat alis. "Kau tidak sengaja melamun sambil memandang wajahku?"

"Y-yeah, begitulah." Baek Hyun mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. "Ah, Chen! Kau butuh bantuanku?"

Baek Hyun menghampiri Jong Dae dan Min Seok yang tampak sibuk menata hadiah yang sudah rapi di dinding, menumpuknya bersama kotak yang lain. Berdasarkan perhitungan Tao, harusnya kotak-kotak itu sudah genap lima ratus.

"Bagaimana? Sudah cukup?"

Joon Myeon datang membawa tiga kotak hadiah di tangannya di ikuti Luhan, Kyung Soo, dan Jong In yang muncul paling akhir.

"Sebentar, _hyung._ Minnie sedang menghitungnya." Jawab Jong Dae.

Baek Hyun memungut kotak terakhir di lantai dan berniat meletakkannya diatas kotak lain, namun tumpukan itu ternyata sudah melewati tinggi Baek Hyun dan ia bahkan tidak bisa mencapainya meski menjinjitkan kaki. Ia sudah hampir menyerah dan kembali meletakkannya sebelum tangan lain merebut kotak tersebut. Baek Hyun sontak berbalik dan menemukan Jong In yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Jong In maju dan Baek Hyun refleks mundur ke belakang. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang ketika punggungnya menyentuh kotak di belakangnya sementara wajah Jong In semakin mendekat.

"J-jong In…" panggil Baek Hyun dengan suara tercekik.

Namun Jong In tidak berhenti. Baek Hyun yang tidak sanggup menatap mata Jong In lebih lama tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya. Suara 'tuk' pelan dari atas kepalanya menarik Baek Hyun untuk membuka mata. Ia mendongak dan melihat kotak yang tadi dipegangnya kini sudah berada di tempat yang Baek Hyun inginkan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri kalau tidak bisa, _hyung._ Kau bisa minta tolong padaku."

Baek Hyun mengalihkan tatapan dan menemukan Jong In yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. Senyum tipis yang mampu membuat wajah Baek Hyun memunculkan semu di sekitar tulang pipinya, ditambah dengan jarak wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat. Dan Baek Hyun akhirnya bisa bernapas dengan normal ketika Jong In mundur beberapa langkah.

"Empat ratus sembilan puluh, empat ratus sembilan puluh satu,—"

Baek Hyun mendekati Min Seok yang hampir selesai menghitung di ujung deretan kotak yang satunya. Yifan, Chan Yeol, dan Yixing sibuk di depan komputer, katanya mendiskusikan konsep pertunjukan musik mereka dan segala tetek bengeknya. Sisanya sedang mengelilingi Min Seok, jadi Baek Hyun memilih untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"498, 499, 500!"

"YES!"

"Holla!"

"Yuhuuu!"

Seketika suara sorakan terdengar. Mereka berpelukan, melakukan _high five,_ dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Joon Myeon langsung berlari ke arah Yifan dan merangkul leher kekasihnya dari belakang sambil memekik,

"Kita berhasil, Yiyi! Kita berhasil! Hadiah natalnya sudah cukup lima ratus kotak! Kita berhasil!"

Chan Yeol dan Yixing yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum, sama sekali tidak berniat menolong Yifan yang tampak kesulitan bernapas karena pelukan kelewat erat Joon Myeon di lehernya.

Baek Hyun terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Joon Myeon yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Ia pun tak kalah senangnya, namun menurut Baek Hyun itu wajar mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Joon Myeon dalam menghadapi dirinya beserta sepuluh anggota yang lain mulai dari belajar merajut hingga mereka berhasil membuat _shawl_ dan _beanie_ untuk anak-anak yatim di hari natal nanti. Walau perjuangan mereka belum berakhir, setidaknya rencana pertama mereka berhasil, dan Baek Hyun tidak bisa lebih senang dari itu.

Ia berpelukan erat dengan Jong Dae dan menari-nari tidak jelas bersama Tao. Baek Hyun berbalik dengan tangan terentang namun terpaku karena ternyata sosok yang ada di belakangnya adalah Luhan. Lelaki itu juga terpaku dengan pose yang sama dengan Baek Hyun, lengan terbuka siap memeluk. Mereka bertatapan untuk sekian detik dan Luhan memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

"Kenapa berhenti? Bukankah tadi kau ingin memelukku?"

Baek Hyun langsung memasang wajah imut-tapi-menyebalkannya. "Siapa bilang? Bukankah itu kau?"

Seorang Byun Baek Hyun adalah _tsundere_ sejati, dan Luhan sudah sangat hapal dengan karakternya yang satu itu. Ia hanya memutar bola mata dan memilih untuk menghampiri yang lain saja.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

"Eh-eh, kau mau kemana? Bukankah tadi kau ingin berpelukan?"

Luhan hanya bisa memasang wajah datar melihat tingkah Baek Hyun yang sangat tidak sesuai usianya. Namun ia tetap mendekati Baek Hyun dan memeluk tubuh lelaki itu.

"Dasar bocah!" gerutu Luhan.

" _Ya_! Aku bisa mendengarnya, Bodoh!" Baek Hyun membalas di bahu Luhan.

" _Arra…"_ Luhan memutuskan mengalah. Setidaknya untuk kali ini ia ingin berkomunikasi dengan cara yang normal pada teman sejak SMA-nya itu.

"Hei, _Bacon."_

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harap kau sudah bisa berpindah dari Chan Yeol."

Baek Hyun mendengus. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku menjadi pengganggu dalam hubungan percintaan adikmu?"

"Bukan begitu Baek." Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baek Hyun serius. "Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari Chan Yeol. Dan aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku ingin melindungi Kyung Soo, melainkan karena aku peduli pada sahabatku."

Adalah hal yang jarang diantara mereka memanggil dengan nama masing-masing. Dan ketika Luhan melakukannya, itu berarti lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Kukira kita bukan sahabat lagi." Ujar Baek Hyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau yang lebih dulu bilang aku adalah sainganmu di ruang musik waktu itu."

"Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh dasar rusa menyebalkan, itu hanya karena orang-orang berkata suaraku tidak sebagus suaramu, jadi aku tanpa sadar mengatakan hal seperti itu. Lalu kau tiba-tiba menjauhiku dan lengket dengan Min Seok!"

"Itu karena kau tidak menjelaskannya padaku! Yang ada kau malah bersikap tidak peduli." Luhan membalas sengit.

Baek Hyun berkacak pinggang. "Jadi kau mau bilang itu adalah salahku?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Tentu saja kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau yang salah, Byun Bacon!"

" _Ya!_ Kau memanggilku _Bacon_ lagi?"

Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan tajam untuk beberapa saat, namun menyengir lebar setelahnya. Selanjutnya saling menertawakan pertengkaran mereka yang benar-benar tidak ada gunanya dan kekanakan. Namun yang pasti mereka berdua sadar bahwa mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain lagi, walau pada dasarnya tidak ada yang benar-benar kehilangan.

"Jadi kita baikan?" tanya Baek Hyun disertai senyuman.

"Kecuali kau lebih suka kita beradu mulut seperti tadi, kenapa tidak?"

Senyum Baek Hyun melebar. Ia kembali memeluk Luhan, kali ini dengan sangat erat.

"Luheeeeen, aku sangat merindukanmuuuu!"

Yang dipelukhanya bisa terkekeh. "Aku juga merindukan panggilan itu."

Luhan masih dipeluk oleh Baek Hyun ketika ia bersitatap dengan Jong In yang tersenyum padanya. Lelaki itu mengacungkan jempol padanya dengan bibir yang berucap 'good job' tanpa suara. Hal itu mengingatkan tujuan utamanya tadi ketika mengajak bicara Baek Hyun. Ia buru-buru melepas belitan Baek Hyun agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi, Baekkie."

"Apa?"

" _Finding some_ _o_ _ne else."_

Baek Hyun tersenyum, merasa senang mengetahui Luhan mencemaskannya. "Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika kau punya rekomendasi seseorang yang tak kalah keren dari Chan Yeol." Candanya.

"Oh, tentu saja aku punya rekomendasi yang sangat bagus."

Melihat kilatan misterius di mata Luhan, entah kenapa Baek Hyun merasa agak menyesal atas ucapannya. Namun Luhan tidak mengatakan yang lain lagi, lelaki itu justru menariknya ke tengah-tengah ruangan dimana teman-temannya yang lain tampak serius membicarakan sesuatu.

"Maaf terlambat, apa yang kami lewatkan?" tanya Luhan seraya menarik Baek Hyun duduk di sofa yang sudah Min Seok siapkan untuk mereka.

"Ini tentang pertunjukan musik kita." Yifan angkat bicara.

"Hasilnya?"

"Belum ada yang pasti, kami masih memilih-milih. Punya saran tema yang cocok?" sambung Joon Myeon.

"Entahlah, _White Christmas?"_ Luhan memberikan usul.

"Bagus juga, ada yang lain?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Baek?" tanya Chan Yeol.

"Bagaimana kalau _Miracle in December?"_

"Aku suka ide Baek- _hyung."_

Baek Hyun menoleh ke arah Jong In, lelaki itu duduk di lengan sofa tunggal yang ditempati Sehun. Tatapannya terarah ke Baek Hyun dan hal itu membuat pipinya merona. Luhan yang menangkap interaksi diam-diam mereka hanya bisa mendengus.

"Oh, tentu saja kau suka jika itu tentang Baek Hyun."

Baek Hyun menginjak kaki Luhan keras, menghasilkan jeritan kesakitan dari yang bersangkutan.

" _Hyung,_ jangan injak kaki pacarku!" Sehun memprotes.

" _Guys, be focus."_ Lagi-lagi Jong Dae menjadi penengah.

Baek Hyun memilih bungkam, ia berpura-pura tidak merasakan sorot bengis yang dilemparkan sahabatnya, maupun tatapan penuh makna oleh Jong In. Ia menyibukkan diri menatap foto-foto yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Jadi semuanya sepakat pertunjukan kita bertema _Miracle in December?"_

Yang lain serempak mengiyakan.

"Setelah itu apa lagi?" tanya Min Seok.

"Bagaimana dengan nama?" Yixing menyeletuk.

"Nama apa?" Tao ikut bersuara.

Yixing menepuk jidat. "Nama kelompok kita! Aku bertugas di bagian publikasi dan pemasaran, dan aku bingung harus menulis apa. Masa aku hanya menuliskan nama kalian saja?"

Di sudut sana Baek Hyun mendengar bisikan Sehun pada Jong In. "Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dikatakan Lay- _hyung,_ benar?"

"Itu benar, menurutku kita butuh sebuah nama agar orang-orang gampang mengingat kita." Ujar Joon Myeon.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kita seperti membuat sebuah _boygroup."_ Luhan menyahut.

Jong In mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak? Itu akan membuat kita terkenal."

"Oke, nama apa yang keren?" tanya Chan Yeol lagi. Sementara di sebelahnya Kyung Soo duduk dengan tenang. Ia hanya memainkan tangan Chan Yeol di pangkuannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan tentang hal itu sejak lama. Aku punya sebuah nama yang menurutku cocok." Yifan berhenti sejenak. Ia memandang teman-temannya satu persatu dan melihat mereka menanti kelanjutan kalimat Yifan. "Dan namanya adalah… EXO."

"Huh? Bisa ulangi?" Jong Dae memasang wajah bingung.

"EXO." Balas Yifan.

"Bakso?" Tao menggumam.

"Namanya EXO! E, X, O! EEEXOOO!" ulang Yifan berapi-api.

"Err, apa itu _hyung?"_ tanya Sehun.

"Itu berasal dari kata _exoplanet,_ sebutan untuk planet-planet diluar jajaran tata surya."

"Apa hubungannya dengan konsep pertunjukan kita?" Joon Myeon ikut bertanya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa nama itu keren."

Joon Myeon dan yang lainnya hanya bisa memasang wajah datar mendengar penuturan Yifan. Hari itu mereka membahas banyak hal dan mereka mencapai beberapa kesimpulan:

Nama _group_ (Luhan selalu memasang wajah muntah mendengarnya) mereka adalah EXO;

Tema pertunjukannya adalah _Miracle in December;_

Tao bersikeras menjadi penata kostum;

Mereka semua membuat _mental note_ bahwa Yifan adalah pemberi saran terburuk.

…

 _From: Mine_

 _Baby, dimana? Aku baru selesai latihan._

Luhan membaca pesan Sehun seraya mendengus. Sejak resmi menjalin hubungan, bocah itu tidak bersedia memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung_ lagi. Alasannya sederhana dan cukup kekanakan, karena Luhan adalah kekasihnya dan _hyung_ bukanlah panggilan yang romantis dalam berpacaran.

 _Sekali bocah tetap saja bocah._ Pikirnya.

Kelas terakhir Luhan baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, bersamaan dengan masuknya pesan Sehun. Tubuhnya terasa lelah meski tidak banyak aktivitas berat yang dilakukannya seharian. Setelah ini ia akan bertemu dengan seorang pelatih vokal untuk persiapan pertunjukan musik mereka. Kemarin Joon Myeon sudah membagi tugas untuk mereka semua, dan ia mendapat jatah _vocal line_ bersama Baek Hyun, Jong Dae, dan Kyung Soo. Ia tidak heran mendapat tugas itu karena menyanyi adalah satu-satunya keahlian Luhan dalam bidang seni. Tentu saja Sehun dan Jong In mendapat tugas menari, dan Joon Myeon, sebagai _leader_ sekaligus orang terkaya diantara mereka, menyediakan segala _property_ dan membiayai semua keperluan mereka.

Dan tujuan Luhan pergi ke lapangan olahraga saat ini karena _kekasihnya_ bersikukuh mengantarnya ke tempat latihan Luhan.

Sehun bilang ia baru selesai latihan, jadi Luhan memilih langsung ke ruang ganti khusus klub _baseball_ di gedung olahraga dan menunggunya disana. Di depan gedung ia bertemu dengan teman seklub Sehun yang sudah berganti kostum.

"Ah, halo, Luhan- _sunbae."_ Mereka membungkuk singkat pada Luhan. "Mencari Sehun ya? Dia masih di ruang ganti, _sunbae_ masuk saja." Ujar salah seorang diantara mereka, Luhan lupa siapa namanya.

Luhan hanya memasang senyum kikuk di hadapan mereka. Sedikit risih melihat sikap ramah mereka. Ini semua karena Sehun langsung mengenalkannya pada semua kenalannya bahwa Luhan adalah kekasihnya. Kata 'semua' disini berarti seluruh orang yang mengenal Sehun maupun dirinya, lelaki itu bahkan langsung mengunggah fotonya dan Luhan di seluruh akun media sosial miliknya.

Benar-benar khas Sehun.

Luhan berjalan mendekati pintu tujuannya dengan bibir menggerutu. Ia berniat mengomeli sikap Sehun yang terlalu berlebihan. Satu kampus kini sudah tahu dan ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan para penggemar Sehun padanya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Pintu terbuka dengan keras namun segala jenis makian Luhan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Sehun yang sedang mondar mandir di ruangan tiga kali empat itu membuat Luhan tertegun. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki itu melakukannya hanya dengan selembar handuk tipis yang hanya menutupi bagian paling privasi tubuhnya.

"Lu? Kenapa berdiri saja? Masuklah."

Luhan masih belum bisa memproses keadaan di sekelilingnya, matanya terlalu sibuk memandangi torso Sehun yang bersih tak bercela. Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah mengira lelaki pucat itu memiliki tubuh seperti _itu_ karena Sehun selalu memakai kaos longgar atau kemeja lengan panjang. Pakaian itu ternyata menyembunyikan dada bidang, pundak lebar, dan kotak-kotak halus yang tercetak di perut kekasihnya. Sementara Sehun yang bingung karena kekasihnya tak merespon berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya yang setengah basah ke belakang seolah sedang mengiklankan _brand shampoo_ untuk pria, dan Luhan langsung merinding seluruh tubuh melihatnya.

"Hei, _baby,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah menatap Sehun dalam jarak yang dekat. Bulir-bulir air yang menghiasi dada dan perut ratanya terlihat menggoda, dan aroma _aftershave_ yang segar memenuhi indera penciumannya. Dan wajah Sehun yang basah membuat alisnya terlihat lebih tebal, dan bibirnya...

 _Oh Tuhan, ampuni hamba-Mu ini._ Luhan mendesah dalam hati.

"A-aku… oke." Balas Luhan seraya mengalihkan pandang.

Mata Sehun yang jeli tentu saja menangkap semu yang berkumpul di pipi kekasihnya, dan seperti lampu pijar yang menyala Sehun langsung mahfum akan apa yang dialami sosok cantik dihadapannya. Ia menarik langkahnya malas hingga jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Sehun terkekeh dalam hati melihat iris jernih Luhan yang bergerak liar tanpa berniat bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Iseng, Sehun menangkap lengan Luhan kemudian menarik hingga tubuh bagian depan Luhan menubruk dada telanjang Sehun.

" _Y-ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan menekan dada Sehun, berusaha menciptakan jarak namun lingkaran tangan Sehun di pingganya membuat usahanya sia-sia. Ia menelan ludah susah payah, mata Sehun yang tak pernah berpaling darinya membuat perasaannya resah.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut. "Sehun- _ah_ , aku akan terlambat jika kau tidak bergegas."

Sehun tak langsung membalas atau melepas rengkuhannya, lelaki jangkung itu justru merapatkan tubuh Luhan ke dadanya hingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut satu senti. Dan seringai yang tercipta di wajah Sehun terlihat begitu agung hingga Luhan merasa lututnya melembek.

"Luhan…"

Sejak kapan pula namanya berubah begitu erotis di telinganya sendiri?

Alarm imajiner di kepala Luhan menyalak keras begitu sadar apa yang ingin dilakukan Sehun padanya. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Luhan berhasil mendorong Sehun hingga lelaki itu mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Namun sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi, lilitan handuk Sehun lepas dan kain putih itu meluncur mulus ke lantai. Mereka berdua terpaku pada sesuatu diantara kaki Sehun selama beberapa detik sebelum Sehun merasakan telinganya berdenging.

"HYAAAAA! DASAR BOCAH CABUL SIALAN!"

Plak!

Seharian itu Luhan tidak mau bicara dengan kekasihnya, dan Sehun pulang ke rumahnya dengan noda merah bekas tangan di pipinya.

…

Lelaki dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu berjalan sendiri menuju auditorium kampusnya. Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan mereka, para anggota EXO. Chan Yeol jadi tersenyum sendiri setiap kali benaknya menyebut nama itu. Apa yang Luhan katakan memang benar, mereka jadi seperti sebuah _boygroup_ yang digilai oleh gadis-gadis sekolah menengah. Sang ketua, Joon Myeon menyuruhnya untuk cepat kesana karena hanya sisa dirinya yang belum datang.

Begitu memasuki ruang auditorium, kesibukan langsung menyambut pandangannya. Ada banyak orang mengenakan kaos hitam mondar-mandir di panggung tampak sudah jadi dengan model setengah lingkaran, dengan tempat duduk penonton yang mengelilinginya. Kursi-kursi itu tak hanya di letakkan di lantai yang ditempati Chan Yeol sekarang, di lantai khusus yang berada tepat diatas kepala Chan Yeol pun juga tampak dipersiapkan agar penonton yang tidak mendapatkan kursi di lantai dasar akan dialihkan ke lantai khusus tersebut.

Chan Yeol tidak menyangka persiapan untuk pertunjukan mereka ternyata sampai seperti ini.

"Oi, Chan Yeol!"

Ia menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Joon Myeon yang berada di sudut panggung bersama seorang lelaki yang tidak Chan Yeol kenal. Ia melangkah menaiki panggung dan menghampiri Joon Myeon.

"Loh, yang lain mana _hyung?"_ tanya Chan Yeol seraya mengedarkan pandang ke segala arah.

Joon Myeon tersenyum. "Kau terlambat, mereka semua sudah pergi. Kris dan Lay ada janji dengan ketua BEM kampus, sedang sisanya ke Concerto. Tao menyuruh kesana untuk mencoba kostum yang akan kita pakai tampil nanti."

"Bagaimana dengan latihannya?"

"Nanti malam mereka semua akan berkumpul disini. Sebaiknya kau menyusul mereka."

" _Hyung_ masih akan disini?" Chan Yeol bertanya lagi.

Joon Myeon mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Ia sekilas mengangkat lembaran denah tata ruang dan panggung di tangannya. "Ada sedikit masalah di bagian _lighting_ dan _visual-_ nya."

"Apakah itu parah?"

"Tidak. Para teknisi disini pasti bisa menanganinya. Oh ya, beritahukan pada anak-anak untuk ada disini sebelum pukul tujuh malam, semuanya memiliki bagian _perform_ dan itu berarti kau juga termasuk. Atau kalian akan dalam masalah, oke?"

Chan Yeol memutar bola mata. Lama-lama ia setuju juga dengan Tao tentang Joon Myeon yang sudah seperti ibu mereka semua. _"Arasseo, Eomma."_

" _Ya_!"

Joon Myeon hendak menjitak kepala Chan Yeol namun lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah lebih dulu kabur dari sana. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat punggung Chan Yeol yang menuju pintu keluar.

Sementara itu dilain tempat, Tao sibuk membuka kotak kardus yang baru saja diantar oleh petugas pengantar barang. Ia memekik senang melihat isi kardus tersebut sesuai dengan harapannya. Min Seok dan Jong Dae membantu membuka dua kardus yang lain.

" _What the fuck."_ Sehun membentangkan kain tersebut dengan alis mengerut.

"Oh Sehun, sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak mengumpat?" Luhan berdiri di belakang Sehun seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama setelah melihat ini, _Baby."_ Ujar Sehun seraya berbalik.

"Apa maksud- _holyshit!_ Apa itu?!"

 _Sudah kuduga._ Sehun membatin.

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada _blazer_ abu-abu yang dibentangkan oleh kekasihnya. Di punggung _blazer_ tersebut tertera angka 21 dengan tulisan CHEN berwarna hitam dibawahnya.

"Huang Zitao!"

"Ya _, Ge?"_ balas Tao seraya menatap Luhan.

"Katakan padaku kalau itu bukan kostum kita!" tanyanya seraya menunjuk kain di tangan Sehun.

Tao belum sempat menjawab ketika Baek Hyun bersama Jong In muncul di hadapannya.

"Hei, Lu, lihat ini!"

Ekpresi Luhan adalah perpaduan antara heran, jijik, dan ngeri melihat penampilan Baek Hyun. Lelaki itu tampak tidak menyadari mimik Luhan, ia sibuk mengagumi dirinya sendiri dalam balutan kemeja lengan panjang putih dan _jeans_ super ketat yang menonjolkan kakinya yang jenjang. Di lehernya terdapat dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah, beserta _fedora hat_ merah terang diatas kepalanya. Tangannya sibuk menarik-narik _suspender_ hitam yang terkait ke _jeans_ miliknya.

"Bagaimana? Ini bagus bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyum cantik.

Sehun yang berdiri di belakang Luhan menunduk dengan pundak bergetar setelah menatap Jong In, penampilan pemuda itu tidak beda jauh dengan Baek Hyun hanya saja kemeja yang dipakainya bermotif kotak dengan dominasi merah dan tidak ada dasi kupu-kupu.

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Luhan berujar, "Aku. Tidak akan. Pernah. Memakai. Benda. Itu." Tangannya menunjuk pada setelan Baek Hyun dan Jong In dengan tatapan iritasi yang sangat lucu.

Senyum Baek Hyun seketika menghilang. Ia menatap Luhan dengan mimik tak berdosa. "Kenapa?"

Sedikit lagi Luhan mungkin akan meledak. "Karena itu sangat norak, _for fuck's sake!"_ ia lalu beralih ke Tao. _"_ Zitao! Kenapa kau memesan kostum seperti itu? Memangnya kau pikir kita ini penyanyi atau semacamnya? Astaga!"

Tao mengkerut di tempatnya melihat tatapan Luhan yang seolah berniat mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan segusar ini. Tao menunduk dengan wajah murung sedang kedua tangannya tersembunyi di punggungnya.

"Ma-maaf kalau _hyung_ tidak suka. A-aku akan menggantinya." Ujar Tao seraya mengambil _blazer_ di tangan Sehun tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. "Kai, Baek- _hyung,_ bajunya tolong dilepas, aku akan mengembalikannya."

Luhan terpaku melihat Tao yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Mendadak ruangan itu berubah hening dengan atmosfir yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Lu, menurutku kau terlalu berlebihan." Min Seok menghampiri Luhan yang masih bungkam.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya, hanya saja baju-baju ini terlalu aneh."

"Tidak, Luhan. Ini sama sekali tidak aneh atau norak, ini keren. Gadis-gadis jaman sekarang memang menyukai konsep yang seperti ini. Tao sudah konsultasi dengan beberapa _fashion stylist_ , Suho- _hyung_ pun sudah menyetujuinya."

Pundak Luhan merosot mendengar penjelasan Min Seok. Ia berjalan gontai menuju sofa dengan wajah suram. Dalam hati pun Luhan mengakui kostum itu sama sekali tidak buruk, hanya saja ia tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan reaksi spontan setiap kali ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Ugh, apa yang sudah kulakukan?" gumamnya seraya meremas rambutnya.

"Minta maaf. Kau sudah berkata kejam padanya." Ujar Baek Hyun.

Masih dengan bibir yang tertekuk, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hei, Lu, aku punya ide yang bagus." Tiba-tiba Jong Dae menyahut, senyum cerahnya seolah berniat menghapus mendung yang menaungi mata jernih Luhan.

…

Begitu membuka pintu, Chan Yeol disambut dengan banyak putih yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Teman-temannya mengenakan kemeja warna putih –oh tidak, hanya Sehun dan Jong In yang berbeda, punya mereka merah– dan topi bertepi lebar berwarna merah.

Alis Chan Yeol bertaut pada awalnya, namun ia segera teringat tentang ucapan Joon Myeon mengenai kostum mereka yang sudah datang. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas melihat antusiasme teman-temannya, terutama Baek Hyun yang sibuk mondar-mandir ke sana-sini membantu rekan-rekannya mencoba kostum mereka.

"Jadi itu kostumnya?"

Suara Chan Yeol menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut, dan seperti biasa Baek Hyun menjadi yang paling berisik menyambutnya.

"Dobby!"

Pemuda _eyeliner_ itu menghampiri Chan Yeol dengan mata yang melengkung indah. Chan Yeol selalu suka melihat _eyesmile_ Baek Hyun, karena lelaki itu terlihat seperti bocah lima belas tahun dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baek Hyun seraya berputar-putar di tempatnya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu terlihat manis Baek."

Baek Hyun melotot. _"Ya!_ Kau buta atau bodoh? Aku ini laki-laki!"

Yang ditatap hanya terkekeh kecil. "Kau laki-laki yang manis, Baek Hyun- _ie."_

" _Ya!"_ teriakan Baek Hyun lebih keras dari yang tadi.

Chan Yeol tidak membalas, ia justru melingkarkan lengannya ke leher yang lebih kecil dan setengah menyeret lelaki itu bersamanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Yeol?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

" _Well,_ itu bagus dan kau terlihat keren."

" _Mwo?"_ Baek Hyun langsung melepaskan diri. "Kenapa kalau Luhan kau bilang keren sedangkan aku manis?"

Baek Hyun memanyunkan bibir sementara di belakangnya ia mendengar Jong In terkikik pelan.

"Terima kenyataan saja, _Bacon_." Ujar Luhan dengan wajah congkak.

Chan Yeol hanya terkekeh melihat interaksi antara dua lelaki di depannya. Ia memilih mengedarkan pandang untuk menemukan sesosok pemuda bermata gelap berkaki pendek serta berbahu sempit.

"Mana Kyung Soo?" Chan Yeol menyela adu mulut Luhan dan Baek Hyun.

Luhan menoleh. "Oh, sepulang dari auditorium dia pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Dia sendirian?"

Pertanyaan Chan Yeol dibalas anggukan Luhan.

"Kemana?"

Sampai disitu Luhan terlihat ragu untuk menjawab, dan Chan Yeol menangkap sikap enggan tersebut.

"Luhan?" panggil Chan Yeol.

"Dia… ke rumah lamanya."

Lima menit kemudian Chan Yeol sudah berada di balik setir kemudi mobilnya menuju alamat yang di berikan Luhan padanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan seolah enggan memberitahu Chan Yeol. Jelas-jelas ia tidak mungkin keberatan apalagi sampai melarang Kyung Soo mendatangi rumahnya sendiri. Ia sudah mengetahui kisah hidup Kyung Soo sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan dan ibu kandungnya. Dan Chan Yeol sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan hal tersebut, ia bahkan akan tetap mencintai Kyung Soo seperti sekarang meski pemuda itu benar-benar dari keluarga miskin.

Tapi kemudian Chan Yeol berpikir, mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu Kyung Soo jika saja jalan hidup Kyung Soo tidak seperti itu, atau jika ayahnya tidak menyuruhnya untuk kuliah dan Yifan tidak menyarankan Korea Selatan sebagai tempat pelarian. Namun sisi Chan Yeol yang lain percaya, ia akan tetap bertemu dengan Kyung Soo meski mereka berdua tidak dalam situasi yang sekarang, karena akan ada skenario lain yang Tuhan rancang sehingga mereka kembali berakhir bersama.

Chan Yeol merasa geli sendiri dengan pemikirannya, beberapa bulan yang lalu ia adalah seorang lelaki yang menghabiskan waktunya di sekeliling wanita dengan hobi menggeliatkan tubuh di sekitar selangkangannya. Namun hidupnya seolah terbalik dalam satu kedipan, dan semua itu diakibatkan oleh seseorang yang jauh berbeda dari wanita-wanitanya. Do Kyung Soo hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang lebih mencintai buku dan kesendirian. Sosok sederhana dengan tatapan datar dan irit senyum, dan Chan Yeol jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu.

Jatuh yang terlalu dalam.

Mobil Chan Yeol berhenti di depan sebuah rumah –ia bahkan ragu menyebut bangunan itu rumah– berlantai satu yang pagarnya terkikis karat. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap 'rumah' itu dengan seksama, mengecek alamat yang tertera di secarik kertas pemberian Luhan, lalu memandang sekeliling sebagai pemastian.

Chan Yeol tidak salah, rumah ini memang _rumah lama_ Kyung Soo. Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Kyung Soo namun kekasihnya tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali.

 _Kyung Soo memang selalu kesana sekali sebulan untuk membersihkan rumah itu. Ia tidak mau menjualnya karena itu adalah peninggalan kakaknya, dan ia juga tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk bahkan ia melarang pelayan datang kesana walau hanya untuk bersih-bersih._

Pagar rumah itu tidak terkunci, Chan Yeol semakin yakin jika Kyung Soo masih di dalam. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dan mengetuknya pelan.

"Kyung? Kau di dalam?"

Chan Yeol terus memanggil namun hingga tiga kali ketukan Kyung Soo tak juga membuka pintu, panggilannya pun tak diangkat sama sekali. Chan Yeol mulai merasa resah, takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya. Ia belum lupa dengan ketakutan Kyung Soo pada gelap dan bagaimana wajah Kyung Soo di lantai dua _Concerto_ beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Iseng, Chan Yeol mencoba memutar gagang pintu dan sedikit terkejut mendengar bunyi 'klik' pelan yang menandakan pintu itu tidak terkunci sama sekali. Pintu itu berderit mengerikan ketika Chan Yeol membukanya semakin lebar. Lampu di dalam rumah itu menyala, menyinari dinding yang berwarna kuning pucat beserta beberapa bingkai foto yang tergantung disana.

Matanya menjelajah dan terhenti pada sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Do Kyung Soo berbaring di sofa panjang dengan kaki tertekuk, matanya terpejam dan sebelah tangannya terkulai ke depan hampir menyentuh karpet di lantai. Chan Yeol mendekat agar bisa melihat lebih jelas, dimata Chan Yeol anak itu terlihat seperti malaikat yang kehilangan sayapnya.

 _Malaikat…_

 _Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku punya seorang malaikat bermata bulat yang harus kujaga…_

 _Hyung tahu aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian…_

 _Selamat tidur, Hyung. Aku menyayangimu…_

Suara-suara itu tiba-tiba bergema di kepalanya tanpa bisa Chan Yeol cegah bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang kembali menyerangnya. Ia mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kuat, lalu seperti sebuah sihir, potongan-potongan kejadian berlomba-lomba memasuki kepalanya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chan Yeol melihat Kyung Soo tertidur disana, ia sudah menyaksikan itu berpuluh-puluh kali sebelumnya.

Chan Yeol merangkak mundur hingga punggungnya menghantam dinding. Napasnya terengah-engah seolah baru saja berlari bermil-mil jauhnya. Matanya menatap nyalang ke seluruh sudut rumah, kini ia merasa seperti seorang buta yang penglihatannya baru saja dipulihkan oleh keajaiban Tuhan. Tangannya menekan dinding ketika ia berusaha untuk berdiri dan beralih memandang pigura yang paling dekat dengannya.

Foto itu menampakkan empat sosok yang kini terlihat sangat akrab di netranya. Sepasang manusia dewasa dan kedua anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Dada Chan Yeol kini direcoki sesak yang tak ia pahami dari mana. Rasa kehilangan dan rindu yang membuncah. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menggumam bersamaan dengan cairan bening yang terlepas dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ayah… ibu…"

Di sebelahnya terdapat pigura lain, foto itu berisi seorang anak kecil yang mengenakan kaos biru langit dan celana longgar selutut. Kakinya terbalut sepatu hitam dan ada topi merah yang terpasang di kepalanya. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, dan latar taman di belakang sosok tersebut sangat akrab di mata Chan Yeol.

Kini ia mengerti, sosok anak kecil yang ada di mimpinya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Kyung Soo…

Ia kembali menatap Kyung Soo. Wajah anak itu tampak begitu damai, mungkin ia sedang bermain-main diatas awan bersama kelinci putih berdasi dan kupu-kupu bersayap emas. Sakit di kepalanya belum hilang sama sekali, dan ingatan masa lalunya terus bermunculan.

Masa kanak-kanaknya dengan sepasang suami istri Han di Busan sana, kecelakaan mobil, pindahnya ia dan adiknya ke Seoul, pelayan dan _bartender, segalanya_ … Lalu ingatannya sampai di hari ia mengetahui semuanya. Bahwa ternyata ia dan Kyung Soo telah diculik dari keluarga masing-masing kemudian dijual pada sepasang manusia yang mereka panggil ayah dan ibu. Dan pada hari itu semuanya terbongkar.

" _Tapi rumahku yang sebenarnya itu disini,_ hyung _!"_

" _Tidak, ini bukan rumahmu. Seorang anak dari pemilik grup perusahaan tidak sepantasnya tinggal di tempat yang lebih layak disebut gubuk ketimbang rumah."_

" _Apakah aku terlihat peduli dengan semua itu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan tentang rumah yang besar atau mobil mewah, aku hanya ingin kita selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi. Itu saja!"_

" _Tapi aku peduli! Aku memikirkannya!"_

" _Kalau begitu jangan! Aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu, hyung!"_

" _BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU HYUNG! AKU BUKAN KAKAKMU! KITA BAHKAN TIDAK MEMILIKI IKATAN DARAH SEDIKITPUN!"_

Air mata Chan Yeol semakin deras meski tak ada sedikitpun isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sekarang Chan Yeol mengerti kenapa Kyung Soo takut gelap, kenapa Kyung Soo sejak awal terus berusaha menghindarinya, kenapa Kyung Soo tanpa sadar sering memanggilnya _hyung,_ kenapa setiap kali Chan Yeol menciumnya… Kyung Soo selalu berurai air mata.

Chan Yeol telah ingat semuanya.

…

Chan Yeol tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke apartemennya sendiri. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak otomatis tanpa ia sadari. Tahu-tahu hari sudah berubah gelap ketika Chan Yeol tanpa sengaja melirik keluar. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk di tempat tidurnya dan melamun.

Ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar, layarnya menyala menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan tersebut. Ia merasa terlalu lelah hanya untuk bangkit menyalakan lampu, lagipula ia tidak butuh cahaya. Chan Yeol meraih benda pipih tersebut dan jantungnya terasa ditikam pisau melihat nama yang tertera disana.

 _My Sunflower_

Jemarinya bergetar ketika ia menggeser _icon_ merah untuk mematikannya. Ia ingat malam ini mereka harus latihan di auditorium, namun Chan Yeol bahkan tidak sanggup menggerakkan jemari kakinya. Lama ia menatap layar ponselnya, foto Kyung Soo yang tersenyum lebar balas memandangnya. Detik yang entah ke berapa, Chan Yeol men- _dial_ nomor seseorang.

[Halo.]

Chan Yeol menarik napas sebelum bicara. " _Noona,_ ini aku."

[Ya, Yeol, ada apa?]

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

[Apa itu?]

"Kecelakaan mobil yang membuatku amnesia… terjadi dimana, _noona?"_

Chan Yeol bisa mendengar napas Yoo Ra yang tertahan. [Ke-kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu Yeol?]

"A-apakah _amnesia_ ku ini benar-benar karena kecelakaan?"

Pipi Chan Yeol kembali basah untuk kedua kalinya, sementara di ujung sana Yoo Ra tak juga menjawab.

" _Noona,_ tolong jawab aku, hiks."

[Cha-cha Yeol?! Kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?!]

Tangis Chan Yeol meledak. Pegangannya pada ponsel mengerat. "Kenapa, _noona?_ Kenapa kalian semua berbohong padaku?"

Ponsel di tangan Chan Yeol terlepas, benda itu menghempas lantai dengan layar menghadap ke atas. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Yoo Ra yang memanggil-manggil disela-sela sesegukannya sendiri. Tubuhnya merosot hingga berbaring di lantai. Chan Yeol menggelung tubuhnya seperti bayi dan menangis keras disana. Ponselnya terus memperdengarkan suara Yoo Ra yang masih berusaha mengajaknya bicara namun Chan Yeol tidak peduli. Sakit yang menghimpit dadanya jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding nyeri di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian semua berbohong, _noona?"_

Butiran bening yang jatuh dari sudut mata Chan Yeol berkumpul di karpet di bawahnya, membentuk bulatan yang semakin membesar.

"Kenapa kalian merahasiakan semuanya?" suara Chan Yeol melirih di ujung kalimatnya. Matanya memberat namun ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Karena setiap kali ia menutup mata, wajah terluka Kyung Soo selalu muncul diantara kegelapan.

Chan Yeol masih sempat menyuarakan pertanyaan terakhirnya sebelum rasa sakit itu mengikis kesadarannya dan menariknya ke kehampaan yang sempurna.

" _Kenapa kalian membiarkanku… jatuh cinta… padanya…"_

…

Kyung Soo menatap layar ponselnya dengan kening berkerut. Ini pertama kalinya Chan Yeol tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Luhan memberitahunya bahwa lelaki jangkung itu mencarinya sejak sore tadi, dan ia juga menelepon Kyung Soo beberapa kali namun tidak mengangkatnya karena ketiduran sehabis membersihkan rumah lamanya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah berhasil menghubungi Chan Yeol?"

Joon Myeon menghampiri Kyung Soo yang duduk di barisan terdepan kursi penonton. Lelaki itu mengenakan kemeja dan celana _jeans_ hitam yang dipasangkan dengan _blazer_ abu-abu, persis seperti yang Kyung Soo pakai.

"Belum _hyung,_ dia tidak mengangkat teleponku." Kyung Soo menjawab murung.

"Awas saja anak itu. Aku sudah mewanti-wantinya dengan jelas agar datang sebelum waktu makan malam."

Kyung Soo tersenyum ringkas. "Aku akan terus mencoba menghubunginya, _hyung."_

"Baiklah. Beritahu aku jika dia menjawab teleponnya."

Setelahnya Joon Myeon berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke pinggir panggung. Kyung Soo memandang punggung _blazer_ Joon Myeon, angka 00 tercetak tebal dan nama panggilan sang _leader_ tertulis di bawahnya. Tao men _-design_ kostum dengan tema seragam sekolah, dengan nama panggilan mereka beserta nomor pungung yang berbeda-beda. Mereka semua memakai kostum yang sama untuk membantu Luhan meminta maaf ke Tao. Kyung Soo tidak tahu pasti apa masalahnya, namun ia tidak keberatan untuk membantu kakak sepupunya.

Diatas panggung tampak Luhan dan Jong Dae yang menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul 'Unfair' karangan Yixing. Mereka semua terkejut ketika Joon Myeon menyuruhnya mendengar beberapa lagu dengan suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Selama ini Yixing dan Chan Yeol disuruh Joon Myeon untuk membuat lagu untuk pertunjukan musik mereka. Dan yang menjadi favorit Kyung Soo adalah lagu yang berjudul 'Baby, Don't Cry' milik Chan Yeol yang akan mereka nyanyikan bersama-sama nanti.

Kyung Soo kembali melirik ponselnya dan menghela napas. Chan Yeol tidak juga mengangkat melirik setumpuk pakaian yang terbungkus plastik di sebelah tempatnya duduk. Ia mengambilkan kostum Chan Yeol dan berniat memberikannya jika pemuda itu datang nanti. Namun sampai sekarang sosok itu tidak muncul-muncul juga.

Suara Luhan yang tadi terdengar tiba-tiba berhenti, Kyung Soo mendongak dan melihat kakak sepupunya menghampiri Tao yang baru saja tiba.

"Tao, aku minta maaf. Aku sadar kata-kataku tadi terlalu kasar, aku menyesal."

Luhan berujar seraya membungkuk 90 derajat di depan Tao, membuat anak itu salah tingkah dengan sikap _hyung-_ nya.

"Ti-tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, _hyung._ Aku sama sekali tidak marah."

"Tidak, kali ini aku benar-benar keterlaluan, baju ini sama sekali tidak norak, ini keren."

Huang Zitao tersenyum melihat Luhan yang memasang wajah sedih dan menyesal. Tidak akan ada yang bisa marah pada Luhan dengan mimik seperti itu. Luhan tidak suka melakukan _aegyo_ karena baginya itu menjijikkan, namun ekspresi wajahnya yang natural jauh lebih ampuh dari _aegyo_ manapun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, _hyung_ sudah kumaafkan jadi lupakan saja, oke?"

Seulas senyum ikut terbit di wajah Luhan. Siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan percaya jika usia pemuda itu sudah melewati angka dua puluh, apalagi dengan seragam khas sekolah menenah yang dipakainya sekarang.

"Terima kasih, Zitao. Aku sayang padamu~" ujar Luhan seraya memeluk Tao.

"Oooke, sudah cukup dramanya. Bisakah kita mulai latihannya dengan serius sekarang?" Joon Myeon berujar dengan suara keras dari atas panggung. Matanya kemudian terarah ke kursi penonton. "Bagaimana Kyung Soo- _ya?_ Chan Yeol sudah mengangkat teleponnya?"

Kyung Soo menggeleng pelan dari posisinya. Melihat itu Joon Myeon hanya bisa menghela napas. Adalah hal yang jarang Chan Yeol tidak datang tanpa memberi kabar sama sekali, dan melihat wajah Kyung Soo yang tampak murung, ia tahu anak itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

…

Keesokan harinya, Kyung Soo terkejut melihat Chan Yeol sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Lelaki itu bersandar di dinding dengan arah pandang yang tertuju pada lantai. Sepasang _earphone_ menyumbat lubang telinganya.

"Chan Yeol?" panggil Kyung Soo ketika sudah berdiri di depan lelaki tersebut.

Chan Yeol mengangkat kepala, matanya terpaku pada wajah Kyung Soo. Dalam sedetik tatapan datarnya berubah seraya mengukir senyum lebar khasnya.

"Hai, Kyung. Sudah selesai?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk kaku. Untuk sedetik ia merasa sempat melihat kilatan sedih di mata Chan Yeol namun ia memilih mengabaikannya.

"Ke Concerto sekarang?" Chan Yeol bertanya lagi, dan Kyung Soo kembali menjawabnya dengan anggukan yang sama.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka menemukan Yifan yang terlelap di sofa. Panjang sofa tersebut sama sekali tidak muat untuk tubuh jangkung Yifan, namun menilik bagaimana dada sang kakak bergerak naik-turun dengan lembut sepertinya lelaki itu nyaman dengan posisinya. Di bawahnya ada tubuh Yixing yang tak bergerak telentang di atas karpet, sama nyenyaknya dengan Yifan.

Sepertinya dua orang itu tidur disini semalam. Kyung Soo mendekat, ia meletakkan bungkusan berisi susu kotak, minuman kaleng, dan beberapa _snack_ di meja. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah kakaknya yang tampak damai dan mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

" _Hyung,_ bangunlah. Ini sudah siang."

Begitu mata Yifan terbuka, Kyung Soo beralih ke Yixing dan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar sejak tadi Chan Yeol hanya berdiam diri terpaku menatap segala hal yang dia lakukan.

"Semalam kau dimana, Yeol?" tanya Yifan yang baru saja datang dari kamar mandi. Penampilannya terlihat lebih segar dengan wajah dan rambut yang basah. Yixing yang melihat Yifan telah selesai langsung bangkit untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yifan.

"Oi, Park Chan Yeol, _do you hear me?"_

Chan Yeol langsung tersadar, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang Yifan yang duduk di seberangnya. "Ah, maaf, _hyung._ Semalam kepalaku sedikit pusing dan aku tertidur hingga pagi."

Yifan menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kyung Soo yang sibuk menata makanan dan minuman di sebelah Chan Yeol menatap kekasihnya dengan mimik cemas.

"Kau tidak berniat memeriksanya ke dokter? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengeluh sakit kepala."

Chan Yeol menoleh ke arahnya seraya tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, itu bukan masalah besar, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

Yifan hanya menatap interaksi antara adik sepupu dan sahabatnya dalam diam. Percakapan itu kemudian beralih ke berbagai hal ketika Yixing selesai dengan kegiatannya dan bergabung di sofa tersebut. Kyung Soo bersyukur tadi ia menyempatkan diri mengambil beberapa bungkus roti isi diantara beberapa _snack_ yang dibelinya, karena ternyata ada dua manusia kelaparan yang menantinya.

Mereka membahas masalah pertunjukan mereka selagi menanti yang lain datang. Pertunjukan musik mereka akan diadakan tanggal dua puluh satu Desember, empat hari sebelum Natal. Sejauh ini persiapan mereka cukup lancar tanpa ada kesulitan yang berarti. Yifan berhasil mendapat izin dari pihak rektorat untuk menggunakan auditorium pada malam hari, tentu saja itu tidak terlepas dari pengaruh nama ayah Joon Myeon. Awalnya Yifan merasa tidak enak hati harus menggunakan nama calon mertuanya (Luhan terbatuk mendengar ini) demi memuluskan rencana mereka, namun karena mereka melakukan ini untuk tujuan yang baik Yifan pikir tidak apa.

Yixing menempel brosur yang dibuatnya di seluruh papan pengumuman yang ada di kampus mereka, dan cukup puas mengetahui pertunjukan mereka menjadi topik panas di kalangan mahasiswa dan juga para dosen. Nama EXO mulai terkenal dan sering-sering disebut. Tampaknya pertunjukan mereka menjadi acara yang sangat ditunggu di akhir tahun 2015 ini.

Menjelang senja para anggota yang lain mulai berdatangan satu-persatu. Beberapa diantara mereka muncul dengan wajah lesu dan tak bersemangat. Baek Hyun yang datang paling akhir menyeret kakinya dengan mata setengah terbuka dan langsung menyenderkan ke lengan sofa. Ia lelah setengah mati, tulang-tulangnya seperti di lolosi satu persatu. Sejak pagi ia terus memburu dosen untuk menyerahkan tugas dan berakhir dengan nilai minus lima puluh karena terlambat tiga menit. Ia mencintai _Business and Economics_ , tapi tidak dengan dosennya.

"Minum ini, _hyung."_

Baek Hyun membuka matanya dan menemukan sebotol minuman istonik terulur di depannya. Ia menatap Kyung Soo, si pemilik tangan, tersenyum dengan sorot polos di matanya.

" _Thanks_ Kyung." Ujar Baek Hyun seraya meraih botol tersebut, membuka tutupnya, dan menenggak setengah isinya dalam tiga kali tegukan. "Ugh, aku lelah sekali." Ia mengeluh tanpa sadar.

"Itu resiko mahasiswa." Kyung Soo menyahut. Ia mengambil sebungkus _sandwich_ di meja, merobek plastiknya, lalu menyerahkannya ke pemuda sipit di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa para dosen itu menyebalkan sekali sih?" gerutu Baek Hyun seraya menguyah roti miliknya kelewat semangat, sebelah pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Aku heran mahasiswa kedokteran seperti kalian masih bisa tersenyum."

"Itu karena kami jenius, _hyung."_ Itu bukan Kyung Soo yang menjawab, melainkan Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang bersimpuh di lantai dan membuka sebungkus _Kkokkalcorn_ dan mengunyahnya dengan suara keras. "Kalau kau jenius, tidak akan ada tugas, laporan, atau praktikum yang terasa susah." Lanjutnya.

Mata Baek Hyun menyipit. "Jadi kau mau mengatakan kalau aku bodoh, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Sehun menyanggah dengan wajah polos.

"Tapi kau mengindikasikannya, dasar _maknae_ kurang ajar."

"Setidaknya otakku tidak jongkok seperti Baek- _hyung_."

Sehun sudah lebih dulu kabur sebelum Baek Hyun sempat melemparkan kaleng _cola_ ke wajahnya.

"Jangan pikirkan omongan Sehun, dia kadang memang menyebalkan." Ujar Kyung Soo.

Baek Hyun melihat Kyung Soo yang tersenyum menenangkan di sebelahnya. Selama ini ia jarang bicara dengan Kyung Soo karena Baek hyun selalu menjaga jarak dari sosok tersebut. Alasannya sederhana, ia tidak sanggup berdekatan dengan seseorang yang sudah mengalahkannya. Kekanakan memang, tapi biar bagaimanapun ia masih memiliki perasaan kepada Chan Yeol dan tidak bisa memungkiri sesak yang dirasakannya setiap kali melihat kedekatan mereka.

Tapi mungkin sekarang Baek Hyun mulai bisa menerimanya, lagi pula sepertinya Kyung Soo bisa menjadi teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Dengan gagasan itu Baek Hyun membalas senyum Kyung Soo, menampilkan _eyesmile_ yang selalu mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terkesima.

" _Ne,_ Kyung Soo- _ya,_ aku tahu _café_ yang bagus di dekat apartemenku, kapan-kapan temani aku kesana ya?"

…

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau kau mau."

Chan Yeol tersentak mendengar suara bass disampinya. Yifan ikut berdiri di sebelahnya dengan pandangan yang terarah ke panggung dimana para _vocal line_ sedang berlatih, di bawah panggung ada Joon Myeon yang mengamati mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chan Yeol tanpa menoleh. Tatapannya sejak tadi hanya tertuju pada sosok berpostur terkecil disana.

"Kau hanya akan memanggilku _hyung_ ketika sedang banyak pikiran."

Chan Yeol tersenyum kecil. "Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak sadar melakukannya."

"Apa ada masalah?" kali ini Yifa menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya ke Chan Yeol.

Yang ditatap menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak, suaranya goyah dan rapuh ketika ia bertanya, "Bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku mengatakan aku sudah mendapatkan seluruh ingatanku?"

Mata Yifan melebar sempurna, namun ia tidak sempat menyahut karena sudut matanya menangkap siluet Kyung Soo yang melangkah ke arah mereka.

"Kris - _hyung,_ Suho- _hyung_ memanggilmu."

Yifan tersenyum pada sang adik, tangannya mengacak surai gelap Kyung Soo. "Baiklah, _Ma cheri."_ Tatapannya lalu beralih ke Chan Yeol. "Kita lanjutkan nanti."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kyung Soo begitu mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

"Kami membahas masalah _perform_ nanti." Bohong Chan Yeol.

"Oh, ya, aku baru ingat kau, Kris- _hyung,_ Lay- _hyung,_ dan Tao juga akan tampil satu kali." Gumamnya.

Chan Yeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana nyanyianku tadi?"

"Suaramu sangat indah, aku selalu menyukainya." _Sejak dulu._

"Tapi menurutku suara Baek Hyun- _hyung_ jauh lebih bagus. _High note-_ nya keren."

Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh pelan. "Itulah kenapa kau dipasangkan dengannya, karena suaramu yang semanis cokelat sangat cocok dipadukan dengan nada tinggi milik Baek Hyun."

Kyung Soo mendengus. "Dasar gombal."

"Tapi kau menyukainya, wajahmu memerah."

"Tidak kok!" bantah Kyung Soo seraya menutupi pipinya.

Namun Chan Yeol justru tergelak melihat kekasihnya salah tingkah.

" _Ya!_ Jangan tertawa!" kepalan tangan Kyung Soo menepuk lengannya.

"Maaf. Kau sangat lucu ketika tersipu seperti itu."

Kalimat Chan Yeol justru membuat semu di wajah Kyung Soo berkumpul semakin banyak. Tidak tahu harus menyembunyikan pipinya dimana, ia menubruk dada Chan Yeol lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kemeja si tinggi yang terbuka.

"Berhenti tertawa! Aku malu~"

Chan Yeol tertegun merasakan lengan Kyung Soo yang melingkari pingganggnya. Namun detik berikutnya tubuhnya melemas dan tangannya ikut merengkuh pundak Kyung Soo. Jantung Chan Yeol berdetak kencang dan darahnya mengalir dengan cepat. Penat serta sesak yang dirasakannya sejak kemarin seolah lenyap tersapu angin. Sejak dulu selalu begitu, keberadaan Kyung Soo adalah kekuatan terbesarnya untuk bertahan hidup. Maka Chan Yeol pun mengeratkan pelukannya, merapatkan tubuh mereka, memastikan tidak ada celah yang memungkinkan angin bahkan cahanya menyelip diantara mereka.

" _Ne,_ Chan Yeol…" panggil Kyung Soo di dadanya.

"Hm…"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Tubuh Chan Yeol berubah kaku untuk sesaat. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau terlihat murung, dan kata Baek Hyun- _hyung_ kau tidak mengumpul satupun tugasmu hari ini."

Chan Yeol berdecak. "Anak itu mengadu padamu ya? Awas dia."

"Jangan bicara begitu! Aku yang bertanya padanya tadi."

"Aww, jadi kau khawatir padaku ya?"

"Chan Yeol… aku sedang serius." Sahut Kyung Soo setengah merengek.

Yang lebih tinggi tergelak. "Baiklah. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak terjadi hal yang buruk, aku hanya merasa agak lelah."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pulang, kau harus istirahat agar tenagamu kembali."

Kyung Soo berusaha melepas pelukannya, namun Chan Yeol justru mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Chan Yeol, lepas… biarkan aku bicara pada Suho- _hyung_ agar kau bisa pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Bukankah kau ingin aku istirahat?"

"Tentu saja, maka-"

"Kalau begitu biarkan seperti ini." Ucapan Chan Yeol menghentikan usaha Kyung Soo untuk melepaskan diri. "Memelukmu selalu mampu membuatku bertenaga kembali."

Lagi-lagi Kyung Soo merasa _de javu,_ Chan Yeol dulu sering mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Kini ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mendengarnya lagi. Hanya Chan Yeol yang selalu mampu membuatnya merasa begitu berharga dan diinginkan. Dicintai begitu tulus dan putih.

Aroma Chan Yeol selalu seperti ini. Seperti buah jeruk dengan sedikit tambahan rumput hijau.

"Hei, Chan Yeol…" panggil Kyung Soo lagi, tangannya kembali memeluk batang tubuh di hadapannya, menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangat cintanya satu-satunya.

"Ya…"

" _Saranghae."_ Ucap Kyung Soo. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Chan Yeol dalam kelembutan.

Chan Yeol membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyung Soo, menghirup wangi _chamomile_ yang menguar dari helai rambut lelaki itu. Ia memejamkan mata, berharap kecamuk di dadanya sedikit berkurang.

" _Nado saranghae."_ Balasan Chan Yeol hanya berupa bisikan lirih di telinganya, namun itu sudah cukup membuat Kyung Soo tersenyum lebar dan melupakan segalanya. Termasuk banyak pasang mata yang terus terarah ke mereka sejak tadi.

Sementara Chan Yeol di balik pundaknya terus memejamkan mata, menghalau cairan bening yang berusaha jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

…

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai ke sini, Kai."

Jong In memiringkan kepala dan terseyum miring. "Tidak masalah, aku ingin melakukannya."

Baek Hyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bersemu di hadapan Jong In dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Baek Hyun berbalik berniat membuka pintu apartemennya namun Jong In sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga Baek Hyun kembali berhadapan dengan wajah Jong In yang kini lebih dekat.

"A-apa?"

Sudut bibir Jong In kembali terangkat membentuk seringai yang mampu membuat Baek Hyun merinding.

"Selamat malam, Baek- _hyung,_ mimpi yang indah."

Dan sebelum Jong In menarik diri, ia menempelkan sebuah kecupan di sudut bibir Baek Hyun lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju _lift_ di ujung koridor. Baek Hyun masih tetap terpaku di tempatnya meski sosok Jong In sudah lama pergi, dan masih disana hingga adiknya datang.

"Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Tae Hyung menatap bingung kakaknya yang masih mematung seolah tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Oi! _Hyung!"_

Panggilan kedua Tae Hyung akhirnya direspon sang kakak. "Y-ya?"

"Kenapa _hyung_ bengong di depan pintu? _Hyung_ dirasuki setan?"

Urat di pelipis Baek Hyun berkedut mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. "Perbaiki cara bicaramu, dasar bocah kurang ajar." mata Baek Hyun memicing melihat penampilan sang adik yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. "Dan sudah berapa kali kubiang untuk tidak kelayapan setelah pulang sekolah, huh?"

"Aduh, _hyung,_ jangan jewer telingaku!"

Rintihan Tae Hyung tidak Baek Hyun pedulikan sama sekali, sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih kunci di sakunya dan membuka pintu apartemen. Lalu dengan tanpa perasaan menarik telinga adiknya memasuki ruangan.

"Adu-duh, _hyung,_ berhenti! Telingaku sakiiit!"

Baek Hyun melepaskan jewerannya sekaligus menoyor kepala Tae Hyung ke belakang dengan keras. Tae Hyung langsung mengusap-usap daun telinganya yang sudah pasti memerah.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Baek Hyun dengan nada mematikan.

Tae Hyung meneguk ludah, merasa ngeri dengan tatapan kakaknya yag seolah berniat mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Da-dari rumah Jimin, _hyung."_

"Kutebak, kau bermain _nintendo_ dengannya lagi sampai lupa pulang?"

Tae Hyung hanya memberikan cengiran tak berdosanya, berharap Baek Hyun akan luluh melihatnya.

"Sebentar lagi ujian masuk universitas, Tae. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang arsitek?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

Baek Hyun yang sedang berjalan menuju kulkas menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap sang adik dari balik konter sebatas pinggang dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang aku berubah pikiran, aku tidak ingin menjadi arsitek."

"Lalu kau ingin jadi apa?" Baek Hyun kembali bertanya seraya membuka pintu kulkas lalu meraih satu botol air dingin dan menenggaknya.

"Aku ingin masuk jurusan kedokteran seperti Kai."

"Uhuk, uhuk."

Baek Hyun memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri sambil berusaha menumpuk sebanyak mungkin oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Sepertinya air minum tadi naik ke hidungnnya.

" _Hyung,_ kau oke?" Tae Hyung menghampiri kakaknya.

Baek Hyun mendelik sinis pada adiknya, dalam hati ia merutuki mulut jelek Tae Hyung yang menyebut nama sosok itu dan membuat Baek Hyun hampir mati tersedak. Namun karena tidak mengerti apa-apa adiknya hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan polos dan mimik kosong seperi biasa.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Baek Hyun setelah napasnya kembali normal."Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin masuk kedokteran? Bukankah selama ini kau sangat membenci segala jenis pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan dunia medis?"

"Yah, itu benar. Tapi Kai berhasil mengubah cara pandangku."

"Wow. Kau sepertinya benar-benar menyukainya." Timpal Baek Hyun setengah mengejek.

"Tenang saja _hyung,_ aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu."

Yang lebih tua menyipitkan mata curiga. "Apa maksudmu?"

Seringai Tae Hyung muncul. "Aku melihatnya."

"Huh?"

Tae Hyung memilih berbalik menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Baek Hyun yang sepenuhnya kebingungan akan maksud kata-katanya. Awalnya ia berniat membiarkan sang kakak tetap seperti itu, namun Tae Hyung berpikir ia belum mendengar teriakan melengking kakaknya hari ini jadi satu kalimat godaan terakhir mungkin akan sangat cocok menjadi penutup.

Sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu dapur, Tae Hyung menyempatkan diri berbalik memperlihatkan seyum jenaka miliknya dan berujar, "Ciuman disudut bibir sebelum berpisah ternyata romantis juga."

Tidak butuh sepuluh detik bagi Baek Hyun untuk mengerti maksud kalimat adiknya, namun Tae Hyung sudah lebih dulu kabur sebelum sang kakak sempat melemparkan botol minuman ke kepalanya. Wajahnya sepenuhnya memerah ketika ia berteriak,

" _YA! TAE HYUNG! YOU'RE SO DEAD! AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU DAN KUJADIKAN MAKANAN IKAN PIRANHA DASAR ADIK KURANG AJAR!"_

…

"Jadi, kau adalah kakak angkat Kyung Soo, begitu?"

Tanya Yifan begitu Chan Yeol selesai dengan ceritanya. Seusai latihan mereka berdua pergi ke bar yang biasa mereka datangi agar Yifan bisa menjadi pendengar untuk segala kisah Park Chan Yeol, seperti biasa. Chan menceritakan semuanya mulai dari awal-awal kehidupan mereka hingga pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi di malam terakhir Chan Yeol melihat Kyung Soo. Chan Yeol sengaja melewatkan kejadian di gedung tua yang hampir membuat dirinya menjadi seorang pembunuh. Ia tak ingin Yifan mengetahui peristiwa kelam tersebut sekalipun pemuda pirang itu juga kakak sepupu Kyung Soo sama seperti Luhan. Ia mengarang cerita bahwa saat mencari Kyung Soo lah ia mengalami kecelakaan.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti satu hal." Ujar Yifan setelah beberapa saat. "Bagaimana ceritanya sehingga tiba-tiba kau ada di LA sana bersama keluarga kandungmu?"

"Itu pun masih menjadi misteri bagiku, namun aku yakin hal itu tidak luput dari campur tangan Kyung Soo dan secepatnya aku akan segera mengetahuinya." Sahut Chan Yeol dengan wajah muram.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahunya?"

Pegangannya di _rock glass_ miliknya mengerat. "Aku tidak tahu, _hyung."_

"Menurutku Kyung Soo wajib tahu, Yeol. Dia harus tahu bahwa kini dia mendapatkan kakaknya kembali."

"Jadi kini hubungan kami kembali menjadi kakak-adik huh?" tanya Chan Yeol tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus putus dengannya, Chan Yeol, tapi menurutku hubungan kalian akan lebih dekat lagi jika ternyata masa lalu kalian terhubung."

Chan Yeol mendengus, ia terkesan menyepelekan ucapan Yifan. "Apakah kau tidak mengerti juga? Ia selalu menghindariku di awal-awal pertemuan kami, _hyung._ Jika ia memang ingin aku kembali harusnya dia tidak menjauh dan justru membuatku ingat secara perlahan. Kyung Soo _tidak ingin_ ingatanku kembali _hyung,_ kami tidak akan berpacaran jika saja aku tidak terus memaksanya."

Chan Yeol menenggak isi gelasnya dalam satu kali tegukan. Di matanya tersirat akan kekecewaan, rasa bersalah, dan putus asa yang begitu pekat. Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Hal itu terasa begitu miris dan ironis hingga membuatnya terkekeh sumbang. "Dia mungkin mencintaiku, tapi dia tidak pernah berharap aku kembali mengingat semuanya."

Malam itu berakhir dengan Chan Yeol yang kehilangan kesadaran hingga Yifan harus membopongnya pulang. Dan Chan Yeol tidak pernah _imut_ ketika mabuk.

"YUHUUUU! AKU TERBAAAAANG!"

Chan Yeol berteriak dari dasar paru-parunya, ia mencondongkan setengah badannya keluar melalui jendela mobil dan berteriak kesetanan. Yifan disebelahnya berusaha menjaga kecepatan mobil agar tetap stabil seraya memegang jaket Chan Yeol agar anak itu tidak menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke jalanan.

"WOOOOOOO! _I'M FREE!"_

" _HEY, YOU! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, JACKASS?"_

" _Oh, shit."_ Yifan mengumpat keras ketika Chan Yeol semakin menjadi. Kakinya menekan pedal gas semakin kencang agar mereka bisa sampai secepatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyung Soo- _ya!"_

Yifan memandang setengah prihatin setengah jijik pada Chan Yeol yang terus meracau tidak jelas di tempat tidurnya. Setelah menormalkan napasnya yang terengah karena memapah Chan Yeol dari _basement_ hingga ke kamarnya, Yifan menelepon nomor seseorang.

Lima belas menit kemudian Byun Baek Hyun sudah berada di dapur apartemen Chan Yeol dengan kompor yang menyala di depannya. Jadi ceritanya begini, Baek Hyun sudah siap mengarungi dunia mimpi ketika ponselnya menyalak menampilkan nomor Yifan dilayar. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya mengucapkan dua kalimat dan Baek Hyun sukses menendang selimutnya, meraih mantel dan kunci apartemen, lalu turun mencegat taksi.

" _Chan Yeol stres berat dan mabuk parah. Aku tidak sanggup menanganinya sendirian."_

Ia merebus _ramen_ instan karena hanya itu yang bisa Baek Hyun temukan. Sementara Yifan duduk di meja makan dengan iris terpaku pada layar ponsel.

" _For seriously, hyung?_ Kau bilang tidak bisa menangani Chan Yeol sendirian sementara anak itu tengah tidur seperti bayi. Apanya yang susah?"

"Aku harus pergi tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Chan Yeol sendirian dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Tidakkah kau lihat dia sudah teler layaknya kerbau begitu?"

"Oh, ayolah Baek, kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Yifan menghampiri Baek Hyun yang masih ada di depan kompor, mendadak sisi jahilnya muncul. Sosok mungil –sebenarnya ia tidak se _mungil_ itu namun Yifan selalu menganggap mungil siapapun yang lebih pendek darinya- Baek Hyun tampak sangat lucu dalam balutan piyama bitu cerah dengan corak awan yang tersebar di seluruh permukaannya.

 _Kasihan? Tentu saja, dia adalah orang yang kusukai,_ hyung.

"Biasa saja. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajar dialami sepasang kekasih?"

Yifan menghela napas lelah. Baek Hyun memang manis, namun anak itu keras kepalanya luar biasa. "Ini… sedikit kompleks _Princess."_

Baek Hyun mengernyit mendengar sebutan Yifan padanya namun ia memilih mengacuhkannya. "Kompleks bagaimana?"

"Aku bukan orang yang berhak menceritakan ini padamu, yang jelas Chan Yeol sedang dalam fase terberat hidupnya dan sebagai sahabat aku ingin kau ada disisinya. _Please?"_

Yang ditatap pura-pura memasang wajah keberatan meski dalam hati memekik senang. Yifan mempercayakan Chan Yeol padanya, bukankah itu berarti ia dianggap penting?

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaganya, memastikannya tidur dengan aman, dan membuatkannya sarapan besok pagi. Oh, apakah aku harus memandikannya juga?"

Yifan tergelak melihat Baek Hyun yang mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Ia mengacak-acak surai madu Baek Hyun gemas. "Tidak perlu sampai segitunya juga, _Princess._ Cukup temani saja dia malam ini, kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu. Kamarnya cukup bersih karena aku selalu tidur disana jika menginap disini."

"Ooh, aku kira _hyung_ tidur sekamar dengan Chan Yeol."

"Enak saja! Aku kan bukan gay."

Baek Hyun menatap yang lebih tinggi dengan tatapan _kau-bodoh-atau-mabuk?_ Pada Yifan. "Jadi pacaran dengan Suho- _hyung_ bukan hal _gay?"_

"Itu berbeda, hohoho. _Uri Joonie is the cutest uke ever,_ sedangkan aku dan Chan Yeol sama-sama _seme,_ bedakan itu!"

"Menjijikkan."

Yifan hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat ekpresi yang dibuat Baek Hyun. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. _"_

" _Ya!_ Kris _-hyung!_ Bagaimana dengan ramennya? Kau yang tadi menyuruhku memasaknya!"

"Untukmu saja, aku sudah makan tadi. _Bye, Princess!"_ setelahnya pintu apartemen Chan Yeol tertutup dan terkunci secara otomatis.

" _Ya!_ Kris _-hyung!_ Oh, astaga."

Baek Hyun akhirnya berakhir memakan _ramen_ instan tersebut, sesekali ia merutuki Yifan karena sudah membuatnya harus sikat gigi dua kali. Ia sebenarnya ingin membuang ramen tersebut namun kepulan asap dengan aroma wangi itu terlihat sangat menggoda hingga air liur Baek Hyun serasa berkumpul di bawah lidahnya.

Sembari memasukkan lembaran mie tersebut ke mulutnya, Baek Hyun iseng memeriksa akun instagram miliknya. Ia bersyukur ia tidak lupa membawa ponselnya tadi, Baek Hyun terlalu khawatir hingga lupa mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian biasa sebelum kesini. Salahkan Yifan dan kalimat anehnya hingga Baek Hyun sudah lebih dulu berpikir buruk.

Dan Baek Hyun langsung menyesali keputusannya saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menemukan ada banyak _notification_ dari aku _Instagram_ miliknya, dan asal muasal hal itu adalah satu orang: Wu Yifan.

"Kris sialan." Baek Hyun mengumpat dengan suara rendah sementara matanya melotot menatap layar ponselnya.

Yifan mengunggah foto Baek Hyun dan menandai akunnya. Itu adalah foto Baek Hyun yang sedang memasak _ramen_ dengan wajah mengantuk. Baek Hyun bahkan tidak sadar kapan Yifan mengambil gambarnya, dan pemuda jangkung itu seenak jidatnya mengunggah foto Baek Hyun dalam pose yang sangat bukan tipikal dirinya. Dan _note_ yang Yifan selipkan di foto itu semakin membuat Baek Hyun ingin membunuh Yifan.

[foto Baek Hyun]

 _395 likes_

 **galaxy_fanfan** _a drop-dead future wife, he's a knockout! #dongsaeng_

 **hzttao** _Kau tidur di rumahnya Baekhyun-_ hyung?

 **oohsehun** _Future wife, huh? Ha. Ha._

 **galaxy_fanfan hzttao** : _Tidak, aku tidak tidur di rumahnya._ **oohsehun** : _Yup! *smile*_

 **7_luhan_m** _Aku yakin Bacon tidak tahu kau memotretnya, kau sudah mempermalukannya Kris *lol*_

Sampai disini Baek Hyun tidak henti-hentinya memaki, ia kemudian lanjut membaca komentar teman-temannya.

 **zyxzjs** _aku yakin Suho akan membotakimu jika dia melihatnya._

 **galaxy_fanfan zyxzjs:** _aku yakin dia tidak akan cemburu, Joonie percaya padaku. *grin*_

 **kim_ji_kai** _tapi aku cemburu_ hyung _*tear*_

 **7_luhan_m** _apa-apan -_-_

 **oohsehun** _*cough* apakah itu artinya…_

 **hzttao** _wow, Kai mulai beraksi! Resmikan secepatnya, aku tunggu~_

 **galaxy_fanfan** _semangat, Jong! I'll have your back hohoho_

Wajah Baek Hyun memanas membaca komentar Jong In, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian kemarin malam disaat lelaki itu mencium sudut bibirnya. Dengan brutal Baek Hyun mengetik komentar pertama dan terakhirnya di foto tersebut.

 **baekhyunie_exo** : _YA! KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI MEMENUHI_ NOTIFICATION _KU DENGAN HAL YANG TIDAK BERGUNA!_ **galaxy_fanfan** : _Kris-_ hyung, _jika kau tidak segera menghapus foto ini kau akan benar-benar kubuang ke galaxy di atas sana!_

Baek Hyun meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah berderap keras seolah berniat meretakkan lantai yang dipijaknya. Ia sudah hampir membuka pintu kamar yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Yifan namun gerakannya terhenti ketika matanya terarah ke pintu kamar Chan Yeol.

Chan Yeol masih berada di posisi yang sama ketika Baek Hyun meninggalkannya sejam tadi. Pakaiannya masih lengkap beserta mantel dan kaos kaki yang belum terlepas. Maka dengan tekun Baek Hyun melepaskan pakaian luar Chan Yeol hingga hanya menyisakan kaos singlet dan celana kain yang sabuknya sudah terlepas. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Chan Yeol hanya dengan pakaian dalam, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipi Baek Hyun memanas.

Setelah menyetel suhu ruangan agar Chan Yeol nyaman namun tidak terlalu dingin untuk Baek Hyun dan mematikan seluruh lampu, Baek Hyun beranjak ke sisi ranjang yang kosong lalu menyelipkan dirinya disana. Ia memperbaiki selimut yang mambalut tubuh Chan Yeol sebelum ikut membaringkan diri di sebelah lelaki tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kulakukan?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan lirih dari bibir tipis Baek Hyun.

Matanya menikmati setiap sudut wajah pemuda di hadapannya, berusaha menghapal setiap detilnya agar bisa ia simpan di sudut terdalam hatinya. Baek Hyun sadar apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah kesalahan, namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa menampik perasaannya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya Baek Hyun jatuh cinta, dan ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa cintanya itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia raih.

"Bagaimana ini, Chan? Aku terus saja mengharapkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bukan untukku."

Baek Hyun mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga pundak Chan Yeol menyentuh keningnya. Aroma Chan Yeol yang menyatu dengan alkohol semakin mengusutkan jalan pikiran Baek Hyun. Tanpa sadar setitik bening luruh dari sudut matanya.

"Tidak bisakah… aku mendapat satu kesempatan? Jika denganku, kau tidak akan pernah berada dalam posisi yang membuatmu sampai mabuk-mabukan seperti ini. Aku akan memastikan kita selalu bahagia seperti biasanya."

"Kyung…"

Tubuh Baek Hyun mendadak kaku mendengar suara berat Chan Yeol, apakah ia mengira orang yang ada disebelahnya adalah Kyung Soo? Dan seolah menjawab pertanyaan Baek Hyun, tubuh Chan Yeol bergerak menyamping ke arah yang lebih kecil dan memeluknya. Baek Hyun hanya bisa melotot dengan tubuh tegang ketika Chan Yeol melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling pundak Baek Hyun dan membuat dadanya menyentuh ujung hidung yang lebih kecil.

"Kyung Soo- _ya…_ jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara Chan Yeol terdengar seperti rengekan.

Baek Hyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Jawaban akan pertanyaan Baek Hyun bahkan sudah terjawab disaat tak sadar lelaki tersebut. Tidak akan ada kesempatan untuknya walau hanya setitik. Air matanya jatuh semakin banyak ketika ia turut melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Chan Yeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada yang lebih tinggi.

"Malam ini saja, biarkan aku memilikimu malam ini saja." _Setelah ini aku akan benar-benar mengubur perasaanku dalam-dalam dan mencoba melupakanmu._

Ucapan Baek Hyun lebih terdengar seperti sebuah janji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu di benaknya hingga pandangannya menyayu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terpejam. Diujung kesadarannya, Baek Hyun sempat memanjatkan sebaris doa dan berharap seluruh semesta merestuinya.

 _Di kehidupan selanjutnya, semoga kita terlahir kembali agar bisa mengukir kisah cinta kita sendiri. Kau yang akan jatuh cinta padaku lebih dulu._

…

Pagi itu Chan Yeol terbangun dengan kepala serasa dihantam godam, perut teraduk dan tenggorokan kering. Chan Yeol tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengalami _hangover_ parah seperti ini. Alkohol bukan hal asing baginya, dan ia adalah peminum yang cukup kuat namun masalah yang melandanya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Mabuk memang menghilangkan beban pikiran untuk sesaat, namun efek yang ditinggalkannya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk ditangani pagi harinya.

Ia keluar kamar setelah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dan merasa cukup kuat untuk berjalan tanpa merasa limbung lagi. Aroma menyenangkan tercium dari arah dapurnya sehingga Chan Yeol tanpa sadar mengikuti aroma tersebut.

"Baek Hyun?"

"Oh, selamat pagi Dobby."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Chan Yeol sembari menghampiri Baek Hyun yang sibuk dengan teflon di depannya.

"Semalam kau mabuk berat, Kris- _hyung_ yang membawamu pulang kemudian meneleponku karena ia harus pergi namun tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam keadaan buruk jadi dia menyuruhku menemanimu disini." Baek Hyun menjawab pertanyaannya satu-persatu dengan lancar tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari teflon.

Chan Yeol mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut ketika berusaha mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya. Ia melirik penampilan Baek Hyun yang mengenakan kaos dan celana puntung miliknya dan sandal rumah, wajahnya terlihat segar pertanda ia sudah mandi. Baju itu terlihat kebesaran di tubuh Baek Hyun.

Seolah mengetahui kalau Chan Yeol sedang memandangi penampilannya, Baek Hyun berujar, "Aku memakai bajumu karena aku hanya mengenakan piyama saat kesini. Aku mengira kau kecelakaan atau sejenisnya sehingga aku langsung pergi tanpa sempat berganti pakaian."

" _I don't mind."_ Ujar Chan Yeol seraya tersenyum. "Kau membuat _pancake?"_

Baek Hyun memutar bola mata. "Tentu saja. Aku turun membeli bahan makanan di supermarket sebelah gedung ini, bagaimana bisa di _refriger_ _a_ _tor_ mu hanya ada ramen instan?"

Chan Yeol menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Seseorang juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama dan Chan Yeol sedang tidak ingin mengingat sosok itu sekarang.

"Buat yang banyak, aku sangat kelaparan." Chan Yeol menyempatkan mengacak rambut Baek Hyun sebelum kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seolah aku adalah pembantumu, Dobby sialan!"

Suara tawa Chan Yeol teredam begitu tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Baek Hyun sedang menumpuk _pancake_ buatannya di dua piring dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Ia juga menuangkan susu kotak yang tadi dibelinya ke dalam dua gelas. Chan Yeol pasti akan mengolok-oloknya lagi dengan mengatakan dirinya yang seperti anak SMP karena masih memilih susu ketimbang teh atau kopi. Baek Hyun bukannya tidak menyukai dua jenis minuman itu, hanya saja susu menurutnya jauh lebih enak dan sehat.

Bel apartemen Chan Yeol tiba-tiba berbunyi. Baek Hyun yang mendengarnya menghampiri pintu kamar Chan Yeol kemudian berteriak.

"Yeol, ada tamu!"

Dari dalam suara berat Chan Yeol terdengar. "Buka saja Baek!"

Baek Hyun mendengus dengan suara keras. Ia hampir kembali mengumpati Chan Yeol agar berhenti menyuruh-nyuruhnya jika saja seseorang di luar sana tidak kembali membunyikan bel. Dengan langkah malas Baek Hyun menghampiri pintu tanpa berniat mengecek melalui interkom rupa si tamu lebih dulu. Baek Hyun dalam hati bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini.

 _Mungkin itu Kris-_ hyung _yang ingin melihat keadaan Chan Yeol._ Batin Baek Hyun.

Namun tebakan Baek Hyun salah total ketika ia membuka pintu. Mata Baek Hyun membola melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya, ia juga tampak sama terkejutnya.

"K-kyung Soo…"

 **Tbc**


	7. Wanna play Hide and Seek?

"Kyung Soo…"

Dalam mimpi teranehnya sekalipun Kyung Soo tidak pernah menyangka akan berada pada posisi seperti ini. Menemukan seseorang berada di apartemen kekasihmu pada waktu yang tidak sesuai.

Mereka berdua masih dalam posisi mematung ketika Chan Yeol keluar dari kamar.

"Siapa yang datang, Baek?"

Baek Hyun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Chan Yeol yang berjalan ke arahnya hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ di tubuhnya. Lelaki itu belum melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapan Baek Hyun karena sedang sibuk mengeringkan kepalanya.

Baek Hyun langsung dapat membaca riak wajah Kyung Soo. Siapapun mungkin akan berpikiran hal yang sama ketika melihat penampilan mereka berdua. Chan Yeol yang baru selesai mandi dengan pakaian si jangkung yang menempel di tubuh Baek Hyun.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa kau keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu?!" Baek Hyun berseru panik.

Chan Yeol langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan membelalak melihat sosok Kyung Soo yang membatu di tempatnya.

"Kyung-"

"Sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang salah." Ujar Kyung Soo setelah mengalihkan pandang. "A-aku kesini membawakan kostum Chan Yeol. Maaf sudah mengganggu."

Baek Hyun semakin panik ketika Kyung Soo berbalik dan melangkah terburu-buru menuju lift setelah bungkusan yang dibawanya berpindah. Ia menoleh ke arah Chan Yeol yang tak bergerak seincipun.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa diam saja? Cepat kejar dan jelaskan!" titah Baek Hyun dengan raut gusar.

"Tidak perlu."

Baek Hyun terpaku dengan mulut menganga melihat Chan Yeol justru melangkah ke arah dapur dengan santai. Baek Hyun kembali menutup pintu kemudian menghampiri Chan Yeol, lelaki itu sedang menyiram _pancake_ miliknya dengan sirup _maple_ dengan tenang, handuk kecil yang tadi dipakaianya tersampir di sandaran kursi di sebelahnya. Mata sipit Baek Hyun terus menyorot si jangkung yang tampak mengunyah panekuk buatannya dengan khidmat. Dan selama mengenal Chan Yeol, ia tahu sosok itu tidak pernah suka dengan suasana makan yang tenang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Yeol?" Baek Hyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan Chan Yeol.

Ia menunggu beberapa detik namun Chan Yeol tampak tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi aku tidak mau memperkeruh masalah hanya karena kesalahpahaman konyol seperti ini. Aah, harusnya aku tidak menuruti permintaan Kris- _hyung."_

Baek Hyun mendongak dan menemukan Chan Yeol berhenti menggerakkan tangan. Matanya hanya terpaku pada permukaan meja, ekspresinya kosong namun sorot matanya penuh dengan berbagai macam perasaan. Tapi yang paling mudah Baek Hyun tangkap adalah kesedihan.

"Chan Yeol…" Baek Hyun menyentuh permukaan tangan Chan Yeol lembut dan menarik perhatian lelaki itu. "Kau bisa membaginya denganku, itukan gunanya teman?"

Chan Yeol memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih Baek…"

 **.**

 **Unbreakable Vow © Nightingale**

 _I just own the story, those perfect creatures aren't mine *sad smile*_

 _ **.**_

 _All I did was color you in my white, blank paper  
But then I realized, it already became a finished picture  
You and I are like cell phones  
When we're apart, you know we'll be broken_

 _(Hold Me Tight - BTS)_

 **.**

 _ **Prenote:**_ _This is gonna be a long, boring, and tiring chapter. I warn you!_

 **.**

Iris jernih Luhan sesekali melirik pemuda di hadapannya di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah makan malamnya. Dalam hati ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memulai percakapan atau tidak, sedikit sungkan mengingat itu bukan urusannya.

"Kyung?" panggil Luhan pelan.

Yang dipanggil mendongak dari makanannya, sementara Luhan dalam hati meringis melihat wajah tanpa mimik sang adik yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Kyung Soo agak sukar diajak bicara jika _mood_ anak itu sedang tidak baik.

"Euum, kau tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku?" tanyanya pelan dan hati-hati.

Alis Kyung Soo mengernyit, ia menelan irisan daging sapi di mulutnya sebelum membalas, "Apa?"

"Umm, entahlah. Kuliahmu, mungkin? Atau- ah, bagaimana persiapanmu untuk pertunjukan? Kau sudah hapal seluruh bagianmu?"

" _Hyung,_ kita latihan bersama tiap hari."

"A, ah, benar juga. Hahaha~" Luhan tertawa canggung seraya menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Namun melihat Kyung Soo tak ikut tertawa bersamanya Luhan pun berhenti seraya menghela napas pelan. "Baek Hyun sudah menceritakannya padaku."

Kalimat itu berhasil menimbulkan setitik emosi dalam iris obsidian Kyung Soo, namun yang diucapkannya hanyalah, "Oh."

"Kau tidak mau mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Baek Hyun?" Luhan bertanya lagi.

Namun Kyung Soo lebih memilih kembali fokus ke makan malamnya dan mengunyah dengan kepala menunduk. Meski tidak memberi tanggapan, Luhan yakin Kyung Soo sedang menyimak maka dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kris yang menyuruh Baek Hyun menginap disana karena Chan Yeol mabuk berat namun tidak bisa menemaninya. Mereka hanya bersahabat jadi kau tidak boleh salah paham, Baek Hyun tidak ma-"

"Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu?" potong Kyung Soo tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kalian sampai mengira aku salah paham? Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa."

Luhan tergagap. "I-itu memang benar. Tapi-"

"Katakan pada Baek Hyun- _hyung_ untuk tidak khawatir, aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran buruk tentangnya."

Suasana di meja makan itu berubah tak mengenakkan hingga Kyung Soo kehilangan nafsu makannya. Luhan sendiri sudah meletakkan sumpitnya dan kini menatap adik sepupunya dengan pandangan lelah.

"Tapi ini sudah tiga hari kau dan Chan Yeol tidak bertegur sapa sama sekali dan Baek Hyun- tidak, bukan hanya Baek Hyun, aku, Suho, Kris, _kami_ semua merasakannya. Aku tahu itu bukan urusanku dan teman-teman yang lain, tapi mereka semua khawatir Kyung Soo- _ya…"_

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Chan Yeol tidak akan mempengaruhi pertunjukan, aku jamin. Jadi _hyung_ dan yang lain tidak usah memikirkannya." Kyung Soo mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku sudah selesai, _hyung."_

Luhan hanya menatap punggung Kyung Soo yang berjalan menuju tangga. Intuisinya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, atau mungkin _sedang_ terjadi dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Setahunya Chan Yeol sangat memuja Kyung Soo dan Baek Hyun sendiri juga mengatakan bahwa Chan Yeol sedang dalam keadaan kacau meski selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Luhan tidak bisa memperkirakan kira-kira hal apa yang bisa membuat mereka berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Pandangannya lalu beralih ke sepiring _Bossam, Tteobokki,_ dan _Sundae_ yang terhidang di depannya. Entah kenapa melihatnya saja sudah membuat perut Luhan kembali bergemuruh, namun menghabiskan semuanya sendirian adalah hal yang mustahil. Sebuah gagasan muncul di kepala Luhan. Ia merogoh ponselnya di saku celana kemudian men- _dial_ nomor seseorang. Panggilannya diangkat pada deringan pertama.

"Halo, Sehun- _ah,_ kau sudah makan malam?"

…

Sementara itu di tempat lain ada Jong In dan Baek Hyun duduk menatap objek yang sama dalam keheningan. Siang tadi si pemuda sipit mengeluh sedikit tertekan dengan padatnya kuliah serta persiapan pertunjukan musik yang semakin dekat, maka malamnya Jong In membawa pemuda itu ke tempat dirinya dan Sehun sering datangi acap kali mereka berdua lelah dengan hidup mereka sebagai tuan muda.

Taman itu sedikit terpisah dari hiruk piruk pusat kota dan berada diatas bukit sehingga para pengunjung dapat menikmati pemandangan laut dan puluhan _skyscraper_ dari kejauhan. Baek Hyun merasa hampir mati menaiki ratusan anak tangga untuk sampai kesana namun pengorbanannya setimpal dengan pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari.

"Apa kau sering kesini?" tanya Baek Hyun tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Jong In yang berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas.

"Begitulah, kami bertiga selalu kesini setiap ada kesempatan."

"Bertiga? Kyung Soo juga?"

"Yup!" Jong In berbalik menatap Baek Hyun. "Kami selalu bersama sejak SMA."

"Tapi sejak berkencan dengan Chan Yeol aku jarang melihat kalian pergi bertiga."

Jong In mengulas senyum, namun Baek Hyun tahu itu tidak sampai ke matanya. Ia bangkit dari bangku panjang yang didudukinya kemudian berdiri di sebelah lelaki tersebut. Pembatas besi itu sedingin es dan Baek Hyun merasa akan membeku namun ia tidak akan mengatakannya pada Jong In.

"Hey, _Hyung,_ mau tahu sebuah fakta lucu?"

Baek Hyun menatap pemuda di sisinya. Suara Jong In mengandung humor namun wajah lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan mimik geli sama sekali.

Jong In menghela napas panjang sekali sebelum berujar, "Aku tidak benar-benar menyukai Luhan- _hyung."_

"Apa?" Kerutan di kening Baek Hyun semakin dalam.

"Aku bilang aku tidak menyukai Luhan- _hyung. Never."_

"T-tapi kenapa- bukankah kau dan Sehun-"

"Mengejar-ngejar Luhan- _hyung? Well,_ itu semua hanya pura-pura."

"Berarti hubungan mereka, Sehun-"

"Tidak, Sehun benar-benar menyukai Luhan- _hyung,"_ Jong In sekali lagi memotong ucapan Baek Hyun. _"_ -lebih tepatnya tergila-gila, atau cinta setengah mati? Entahlah, yang jelas anak itu serius dengan hubungannya."

"Tapi kau tidak." sahut Baek Hyun. Jong In mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya? Berpura-pura menyukai Luhan dan bahkan sampai merubah penampilanmu untuk menarik perhatiannya."

"Sebenarnya aku melakukan itu bukan untuk menarik perhatian Luhan- _hyung,_ melainkan untuk membuat seseorang terkesan."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Jong In tersenyum dengan kepala menengadah ke atas, namun benaknya sibuk mengukir senyum seseorang yang menjadi pusat dunianya sejak lama. Meski sekarang Jong In sendiri tidak yakin apakah hal itu masih berlaku. Manik gelapnya kembali terarah kepada Baek Hyun.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain, namun aku menutupinya dengan berpura-pura menyukai Luhan- _hyung_. Alasan aku melakukannya adalah, karena orang itu sudah lebih dulu menyerahkan hatinya pada lelaki lain dan tidak memiliki ruang yang tersisa untukku."

Baek Hyun merasakan jantungnya berdenyut tak menyenangkan mendengar cerita Jong In, namun ia tetap memasang wajah datar sembari menanti kelanjutan kalimat lelaki _tan_ disebelahnya.

"Dan orang itu adalah Kyung Soo."

"O-oh…"

Hanya itu yang Baek Hyun sanggup katakan. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering sedang pandangannya berubah kabur. Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas lelaki mungil itu ingin menangis.

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak hari pertama penerimaan siswa namun terlalu pengecut untuk mengajaknya berkenalan. Dia cukup populer dikalangan siswa dan guru karena sifatnya yang ramah dan kepintarannya. Aku tidak punya nyali untuk menyapanya karena aku hanyalah siswa kutu buku, namun semuanya berubah ketika kami berada di kelas yang sama di kelas dua. Dia menghampiri mejaku dan Sehun lalu mengajak kami untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama."

Sampai disitu Jong In terkekeh karena benaknya memutar memori tersebut. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang Kyung Soo katakan padanya –pada dirinya dan Sehun- hari itu.

"Ia bilang ia tidak punya teman padahal aku mendengar ia menolak semua siswa yang mengajaknya mengerjakan tugas tersebut bersama-sama. Sejak hari itu Kyung Soo selalu bergabung denganku dan Sehun di perpustakaan, entah untuk belajar atau hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat, apapun."

"Itulah mengapa kau terlihat baik-baik saja ketika Luhan menerima Sehun." gumaman Baek Hyun sampai ke telinga Jong In.

"Yah. Begitulah." Angguknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya tentang perasaanmu?"

Helaan napas keluar dari celah bibir Jong In sebelum ia menjawab, "Karena aku hanyalah sahabat baginya, sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Apa yang kurasakan hanya akan membuat hubungan kami rusak dan aku tidak menginginkannya. Lagi pula yang ada dihatinya sejak dulu hanyalah satu orang, entah itu Chan Yeol yang dulu maupun Chan Yeol yang sekarang."

"Kau memang jauh lebih dewasa dibanding Sehun."

Mendengar itu Jong In menoleh dan menemukan lelaki yang lebih tua sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ditengah bekunya udara malam beserta mendung yang menaungi langit kota Seoul, Jong In merasa senyum Baek Hyun mampu menghangatkan suhu disekitarnya.

" _I'll take that as a compliment."_ Jong In menyahut setengah bergurau.

"Tapi pasti berat bagimu melihat Kyung Soo bersama orang lain."

"Sama beratnya dengan _Hyung_ melihat Chan Yeol- _hyung,_ bukan begitu?"

Baek Hyun mengulas senyum tipis, dan Jong In tahu senyum itu tidak datang dari hatinya. "Awalnya memang berat, tapi mungkin karena sudah terbiasa sekarang rasanya sudah tidak seburuk itu." _atau karena kau terlalu sibuk menyita perhatianku hingga aku tidak sempat memikirkannya._ Lanjut Baek Hyun dalam hati.

"Aku juga tidak sesedih dulu, atau bisa dikatakan sudah tidak berefek lagi?"

Baek Hyun menoleh. "Kenapa?"

Dengan itu Jong In menegakkan badan kemudian melangkah ke hadapan Baek Hyun yang masih bersandar ke pagar pembatas. Sementara Baek Hyun menautkan alis melihat tingkah yang lebih muda.

"Karena ada orang lain yang terus menyibukkan pikiranku akhir-akhir ini."

Cara Jong In menatap ke dalam matanya membuat Baek Hyun mendadak merasa gelisah. Iris lelaki _tan_ itu dipenuhi dengan banyak sekat sehingga ia tak tahu apa yang mengisi kepala pemuda itu. Tubuh Baek Hyun berubah kaku ketika Jong In meraih tangannya, ia menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah bingung bercampur malu namun pandangan Jong In justru jatuh ke kedua tangan mereka.

"Hal-hal sederhana."

"Huh?" Kerutan di dahi Baek Hyun semakin dalam karena gumaman Jong In tidak terdengar jelas.

Jong In mengangkat wajahnya sebelum berujar, " _Hyung_ bilang kau menginginkan hal-hal sederhana, ucapan selamat pagi, berkencan di akhir pekan, makan malam bersama, dan pelukan hangat. _Hyung_ ingin seseorang yang kau suka melakukan hal tersebut padamu, namun justru Kyung Soo yang mendapatkannya, dan karena itu _Hyung_ iri padanya."

"Ba-bagaimana kau-"

" _You told me when you're drunk."_ potong Jong In.

Baek Hyun memutus kontak mata mereka dan beralih memandang ujung mantel Jong In. Ia dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya ketika mabuk, _hell,_ ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu.

" _Yeah, it's so pathetic, isn't it?"_ ujarnya disertai dengusan, bahkan suaranya terdengar miris di telinganya sendiri. "Aku sadar aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak pada orang lain, dan aku mencoba menerimanya. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan cemburu di hatiku setiap kali melihat mereka, aku bukannya membenci Kyung Soo, _it's just… I wish I had someone who stare at me the way Chan Yeol did, because, damn, it looks so beautiful anf I just want to be loved."_ Baek Hyun menghembuskan napas yang tak sadar sejak tadi ditahannya. _"Just it."_

Baek Hyun pikir lelaki didepannya pasti mengatainya bodoh karena kalimatnya barusan, bodoh dan naïf. Dia berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar putus asa namun hal itu sulit dilakukan karena pada kenyataannya dirinya memang seputus asa _itu._ Kesibukan orang tuanya membuat Baek Hyun tidak memperoleh kasih sayang sebanyak yang teman-temannya dapatkan, sementara disatu sisi ia masih harus menguatkan diri demi adiknya yang sangat bergantung padanya. Ia berhasil menjadi kakak yang mandiri dan kuat meski pada dasarnya Baek Hyun adalah pribadi yang manja dan cengeng. Memikirkan itu membuat mata Baek Hyun berkaca-kaca.

 _Satu orang saja, aku ingin bergantung dan bersandar pada satu orang saja._

" _Can I be that someone?"_

"Huh?" Baek Hyun mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah karena dingin dan menahan tangis.

Jong In menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk mencegah pekikan memalukan yang terancam keluar dari mulutnya, karena, _demi Tuhan, apa yang salah dengan mataku? Bagaimana mungkin wajah menyedihkan seperti itu masih terlihat menawan?!_ Jong In berdehem agar seraya menghapus pikiran melanturnya barusan.

"Seseorang yang menghujanimu dengan cinta dan hal-hal yang kau inginkan, _can it be me instead?"_

Pertanyaan Jong In berbalas keheningan dari Baek Hyun, karena yang ditanya justru masih sibuk memaknai kalimat tersebut. Baek Hyun tidak yakin apakah Jong In sendiri paham dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, dan ia tidak mau menginterpretasi hal itu terlalu jauh.

Melihat keraguan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Baek Hyun, Jong In melanjutkan. "Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu, memberikan bahuku untuk kau jadikan sandaran, memelukmu ketika lelah, dan memberikan semua perhatian yang kupunya."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dari siapapun." sela Baek Hyun cepat.

"Kau pikir aku melakukannya atas dasar kasihan?" Jong In mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Apa lagi? Bukankah karena itu sikapmu berubah akhir-akhir ini? Kau bahkan menjemputku setiap pagi dan mengantarku kemanapun, mengingatkanku makan, istirahat, dan segala jenis perhatian lainnya. Kau terus memperlakukanku dengan manis sementara yang kau sukai adalah Kyung Soo, apakah aku semenyedihkan itu di matamu Jong In- _ah?"_

Mata Jong In melebar melihat pipi Baek Hyun yang basah. _"Hyung,_ aku tidak-"

"Tidak usah menghiburku, pasti aku terlihat sangat konyol sekarang dan kau boleh tertawa. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti melakukan itu, berhenti bersikap baik padaku. Kau tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu sendiri hanya untuk mengurusiku. Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih."

"Biarkan aku menjelaska-"

"Ini sudah tengah malam," lagi-lagi Baek Hyun menyela seraya memeriksa jam tangannya. "Tae Hyung pasti mencariku. Aku pulang sendiri saja, _good night,_ Kai."

Baek Hyun langsung berbalik tanpa berniat mengangkat wajahnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah-langkah cepat berharap bisa menuruni tangga dalam sekejap. Sesak di dadanya menebal seiring kakinya yang menciptakan jarak semakin jauh dari Jong In, dan ia berusaha keras menekan keinginan untuk berbalik dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Jong In. Otaknya yang sinting bahkan sudah merindukan aroma Jong In meski sosok itu masih berada di belakangnya. Ia sadar hari-harinya setelah ini akan semakin suram setelah Jong In tidak ada, namun ia menanamkan keyakinan bahwa _ini lebih baik dari pada dikasihani orang lain, terutama Jong In_ pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Don't, Baek. Please, don't."_ bisik Baek Hyun berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu Jong In hanya bisa menatap pundak sempit Baek Hyun yang semakin menjauh darinya. Benaknya masih sibuk mencerna kalimat Baek Hyun barusan.

Benarkah ia melakukan semua itu karena belas kasihan?

 _Tidak, aku melakukannya atas dasar keinginanku sendiri._

Apakah Baek Hyun terlihat menyedihkan dimatanya?

 _Tidak, kapanpun aku menatapnya, dia selalu terlihat menawan._

Apakah semua itu hanya bentuk penghiburan semata?

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melakukannya._

Lalu, untuk apa semua perhatian itu, Jong In?

 _Karena…_

Jawaban itu menamparnya dengan cepat. Dan ketika Jong in tersadar dari perang batin yang mengantarkannya pada satu kenyataan yang jelas, sosok Baek Hyun sudah tidak tampak di manapun sejauh jarak pandang Jong In. Ia langsung menyentakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menemukan Baek Hyun sudah melewati separuh dari jumlah anak tangga di depannya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jong In bersyukur karena panjang tangga tersebut yang kelewatan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Jong In segera menuruni tangga itu dengan cepat, kakinya yang panjang langsung melangkahi tiga anak tangga sekaligus agar bisa secepatnya mencapai sosok mungil keras kepala yang masih sibuk mengusap wajahnya.

Baek Hyun tersentak karena tangannya yang tiba-tiba ditarik hingga tubuhnya berbalik dalam sekali sentakan. Mata sipitnya semakin melebar melihat Jong In yang tampak terengah-engah dan kesulitan bernapas.

 _Apakah ia berlari untuk mengejarku?_

"K-kai?" panggil Baek Hyun setengah terkejut setengah bingung.

Setelah berhasil menormalkan napasnya, Jong In berujar. "Aku melakukan semua itu bukan karena belas kasihan atau karena kau terlihat menyedihkan dan butuh hiburan, tidak. Aku melakukannya karena keinginanku sendiri, dan tulus dari hatiku yang paling dalam." ia kembali menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku melakukannya karena aku peduli padamu, _Hyung."_

Baek Hyun tertegun sejenak, tidak menyangka Jong In akan mengejarnya hanya untuk menjelaskan. Ketika melihat yang lebih tua hendak mengeluarkan bantahan yang lain, Jong in lebih dulu menyela.

"Alasan itu masih belum cukup? Baiklah, akan kuberitahukan rahasia kecil yang lain. Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai Byun Baek Hyun."

Malam itu salju turun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Butiran pucat yang berjatuhan disekitar mereka terlihat kontras dengan semu di pipi Baek Hyun. Cara Jong In menatapnya adalah hal yang ia inginkan sejak dulu, dan untuk pertama kalinya Baek Hyun mendapatkannya.

 _Finally._

Tahun ini adalah musim dingin terhangat sepanjang hidup Baek Hyun.

…

Kamar itu sudah gelap sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu. Suhu di dalam ruangan pun sudah berada pada derajat yang nyaman. Kasur yang lembut dan selimut yang beraroma lavender. Senyap disekitar membuat suasana malam itu terasa tenang dan damai. Namun semua hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu kelopak mata Kyung Soo terpejam. Fisiknya menjerit ingin beristirahat, namun kecamuk dalam batinnya membuat kantuk enggan menyapanya.

Sejak tadi ia terus mengubah posisi berbaring, mendengarkan musik, berolahraga kecil, hingga menghitung domba yang Kyung Soo beri nama seperti teman-temannya. Meski begitu matanya masih terbuka lebar meski jam di ponselnya hampir menunjuk waktu tengah malam.

Tiga hari, tujuh puluh dua jam, dan 4320 menit Kyung Soo tidak mendengar suaranya, menatap matanya, menghirup aromanya, merasakan kehadirannya, _semuanya._ Tiga hari yang menyiksa batin Kyung Soo. Bukan berarti mereka benar-benar tidak saling bertatap muka tiga hari ini, yang ada mereka sangat sering berada di ruangan yang sama –tentu saja mengingat Kyung Soo mendapat jatah menyanyi sendirian dengan Chan Yeol mengiringinya dengan gitar di pertunjukan nanti. Hanya saja mereka tidak melakukan interaksi apapun, tidak menatap dan bicara.

Kyung Soo menolak untuk bertanya dan Chan Yeol sepertinya juga sama sekali tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk menjelaskan. Kyung Soo tidak marah, sungguh, ia bahkan akan langsung memaafkan Chan Yeol di detik pertama lelaki itu mengatakannya, namun sosok jangkung itu bahkan tidak menyapa, menelepon, tidak melakukan apapun sama sekali. Dan itu membuat Kyung Soo geram dihari pertama Chan Yeol mengabaikannya. Ia bahkan bertekad dalam hati akan bersikap seolah lelaki itu tidak nyata selama Chan Yeol juga masih mengabaikannya. Kekanakan? Memang. Kyung Soo mengakui itu dalam hatinya.

Sejak dulu Chan Yeol selalu menjadi orang yang pertama mengalah, lebih dulu meminta maaf dan mengajak berbaikan kapanpun mereka bertengkar. Chan Yeol selalu menuruti apapun keinginannya, mengiyakan perkataannya, dan tersenyum meskipun kadang sikap Kyung Soo berlebihan. Dan ketika Chan Yeol melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya dulu, Kyung Soo merasa sedikit terguncang. Itu hal yang wajar, Chan Yeol kehilangan ingatan masa lalunya, apa yang bisa Kyung Soo harapkan?

Dan kini Kyung Soo menyesali tindakannya, rasa rindu yang bertumpuk di dadanya membuat segala hal terlihat kacau di matanya. Kyung Soo begitu merindukan pelukan Chan Yeol hingga rasa-rasanya ia akan langsung menciumnya jika saja lelaki itu ada dihadapannya saat ini juga.

Tuhan mengabulkan doa Kyung Soo melalui sebuah pesan yang menghamburkan lamunannya.

 _Bisa keluar sekarang? Aku ada di depan gerbang rumahmu._

Kyung Soo membelalakkan matanya, ia membaca ulang pesan itu beberapa kali dan redaksi kalimatnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia terpaku selama beberapa detik sebelum bangkit untuk meraih mantel dan syal, memakai sepatu, dan menuruni tangga tergesa-gesa hingga menghasilkan bunyi 'tak tak tak' yang nyaring.

Jarak antara gerbang utama dan rumah Kyung Soo sekitar tujuh puluh meter dan sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Kyung Soo merutuki orang tuanya yang membangun rumah terlalu besar dan halaman depan kelewat luas, meski begitu ia tetap melangkah dengan semangat mengingat sosok yang sedang menantinya di gerbang sana. Suhu udara hanya enam derajat celcius dan Kyung Soo merasakan tangannya mulai kebas tersentuh hawa musim dingin, ia lupa memakai kaos tangan tadi.

Kyung Soo melewati penjaga yang bertugas menjaga gerbang setelah memberikan sedikit penjelasan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum melihat punggung tegap Chan Yeol yang sedang memandang jalanan sepi di depannya. Dia memakai mantel gelap yang panjangnya tidak mencapai lutut lelaki tersebut.

"Hei." Kyung Soo menyapa begitu ia berdiri tepat di belakang Chan Yeol.

Lelaki itu berbalik, dan napas Kyung Soo tercuri begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Kyung Soo memutuskan untuk mengalihkan tatapan karena afeksi yang muncul setiap kali iris mereka bertemu adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah si mungil berhasil sembunyikan. Ia menyibukkan diri menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya disaat tatapan Chan Yeol terus menyorotnya.

"A-ada apa?" ia bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sesuatu yang Kyung Soo tidak duga setelahnya adalah Chan Yeol yang maju selangkah bersamaan dengan sepasang lengan yang mengelilingi pundaknya. Chan Yeol mendekapnya erat hingga tubuhnya tenggelam dalam balutan mantel si jangkung yang besar.

"Masih dingin?" suara Chan Yeol terdengar di atas puncak kepalanya.

Senyum Kyung Soo terkembang. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan penuh kelegaan. "Tidak. Tidak lagi."

Jemari Kyung Soo saling terkait di belakang Chan Yeol. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan segera aroma yang sudah sangat dihapalnya mengisi rongga paru-parunya.

"Maaf." suara Chan Yeol kembali terdengar. Tidak ada kalimat lanjutan setelahnya, semacam penjelasan dibalik kata maaf tersebut. Namun Kyung Soo menangkap dengan jelas maksud Chan Yeol.

"Dimaafkan." balas Kyung Soo cepat.

Riak wajah Chan Yeol tidak menyiratkan rasa lega atau apapun. Ia sebenarnya sudah menebak Kyung Soo pasti memaafkannya dengan mudah, bukan karena penjelasan Baek Hyun, melainkan karena Kyung Soo memberikan kepercayaannya pada Chan Yeol utuh tanpa cela. Sejak dulu selalu seperti itu. Dan hal itu entah kenapa sudah tidak menyenangkan hati si jangkung lagi.

Disisi lain Kyung Soo ingin bertanya hal apa yang mengganggu pikiran Chan Yeol hingga lelaki itu sampai berusaha melampiaskan perasaannya pada minuman keras dan akhirnya mabuk. Kyung Soo sangat ingin mengetahuinya, namun ia merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat dan Chan Yeol sendiri terlihat tidak dalam keadaan siap bercerita. Akhirnya ia memilih membiarkan masalah itu untuk sementara dan menikmati dekapan Chan Yeol yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Oh!"

Keheningan itu terpecah oleh pekikan Kyung Soo. Chan Yeol melepas pelukannya untuk bertanya ada apa namun suara Kyung Soo sudah mendahuluinya.

"Lihat! Salju pertama!"

Chan Yeol mengikuti arah pandang Kyung Soo, ia mendongak dan menemukan butiran-butiran lembut yang dingin seolah berlomba untuk menyentuh tanah. Ia kemudian kembali menatap sosok mungil di depannya yang tampak sibuk mengagumi gumpalan putih yang terus berjatuhan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar, menunjukkan bentuk hati yang sudah lama Chan Yeol tidak lihat.

"Indahnya…" Ujar Kyung Soo seraya mendesah. Tangannya sibuk mengumpulkan butiran salju yang jatuh di dekatnya, merasakan lembutnya gumpalan tersebut sebelum mencair di telapaknya.

"Yah, memang sangat indah." Chan Yeol mengamini, meski kalimatnya tidak tertuju pada hal yang sama.

Chan Yeol lupa kadang Kyung Soo tanpa sadar menunjukkan kepolosan dan tingkah kekanakannya pada saat yang sama. Anak itu bisa tersenyum dan terluka hanya karena hal-hal sederhana, seperti sekarang. Ia bahagia melihat salju turun, hal yang sudah pasti terjadi ketika musim dingin berlangsung. Ia sibuk terpesona pada hal lain, dan tidak menyadari keindahan yang dimilikinya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun.

Kyung Soo yang akhirnya sadar Chan yeol sejak tadi tidak mengalihkan pandang darinya balas menatap sosok tersebut. Manik mereka bertatapan dalam diam. Kyung Soo berusaha menyelami hal yang Chan Yeol simpan dibalik sorot matanya, sedangkan Chan Yeol justru berusaha membentengi sesak di dadanya dengan puluhan tirai agar tak ada yang dapat membacanya.

"Apa yang coba kau sembunyikan, _hyung_?" tanya Kyung Soo lirih namun masih sanggup didengar Chan Yeol.

 _Sesuatu yang akan menghapus senyum dibibirmu jika kau mengetahuinya._

"Tidak bisakah kau membaginya denganku?"

 _Tidak bisa, luka ini memang pantas kudapatkan._

"Apa kau tidak lelah menyimpan semuanya sendiri?"

 _Lelah, sangat lelah. Tapi aku tetap harus melakukannya._

Kyung Soo mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah mengutarakan pertanyaan itu tanpa sadar. Sementara Chan Yeol tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan tersebut. Yang dilakukannya justru mengukir cengiran lebar andalannya sebelum berucap,

" _I'm okay, Sunflower. Don't worry."_

Kyung Soo hanya bisa menerima jawaban sekaligus penolakan Chan yeol untuk menceritakan hal apapun yang sedang mengganggunya. Pada akhirnya Kyung Soo memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia berharap masalah apapun yang dihadapi oleh kekasihnya bisa segera selesai sehingga Chan Yeol bisa kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

…

" _Care to explain?"_

Jong In menoleh ke Sehun yang sedang mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. Lelaki pucat itu sama berkeringatnya dengan dirinya. Besok adalah hari H dan mereka baru saja melakukan _rehearsal_ untuk semua penampilan. Ada delapan lagu yang akan dinyanyikan olehpara _main vocal_ ditambah satu penampilan spesial dari Yifan, Chan Yeol, Yixing, dan Tao. Semua persiapan dilakukan dengan baik tanpa kendala yang berarti, dan Jong In yakin acara mereka akan berlangsung dengan sukses.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _sunbae_ kita yang satu itu?" tanya Sehun seraya menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah kekasihnya yang tampak subuk mendesak seseorang di depannya. Ada Kyung Soo juga disana. Mereka duduk di sudut panggung yang berseberangan dengan tempat Jong In dan Sehun sekarang.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." balas Jong In dengan wajah terpolos yang dimilikinya.

Sehun memutar bola mata. "Sejak tadi Baek Hyun- _hyung_ terus mencuri pandang ke arahmu dan aku tahu kau menyadarinya." ujarnya sebelum kembali menyeka keringat di lehernya, Sehun buru-buru menambahkan begitu melihat Jong In kembali berniat mengelak. "Aku akan memberitahu _eomma_ tentang majalah dewasa di bawah kasurmu jika kau masih berkata tidak."

Kini giliran Jong In yang memutar bola mata, Sehun selalu mengeluarkan ancaman yang sama setiap kali ia menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Hubungan kedua keluarga mereka sudah sangat dekat dan Sehun memanggil orang tua Jong In _Appa_ dan _Eomma,_ sama halnya dengan dirinya yang sudah dianggap seperti anak oleh orang tua Sehun. Jong In bahkan kadang merasa ibunya jauh lebih menyayangi Sehun dibanding dirinya meski selama ini Sehunlah yang selalu mengeluh dianaktirikan oleh ibunya sendiri gara-gara Jong In.

Ancaman Sehun hanyalah omong kosong belaka, namun Jong In tetap memberitahunya.

" _Well,_ aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya kemarin."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sehun langsung tersedak minumannya saat itu juga. Suara batuknya sampai mengundang perhatian Joon Myeon yang sedang berdiskusi dengan para kru beserta Min Seok di kursi penonton.

" _You okay?"_ tanya Jong In, tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya dengan pelan.

" _Damn you, Kim."_ umpat Sehun setelah batuknya reda. "Kau- _menembak_ nya?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk singkat. "Tapi aku tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab saat itu juga."

"Wow. Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?" tanya Sehun setengah tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja menurutku Baek- _hyung_ tidak termasuk kriteriamu."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu." tukas Jong In cepat.

"Aku tahu, tapi selama ini aku selalu yakin bahwa seseorang yang nantinya berhasil menarik perhatianmu pastilah seseorang yang-" Sehun berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat. "-berbeda."

Jong In ikut mengernyitkan alis. "Berbeda?"

"Yah, berbeda. Kau memiliki selera yang berbeda dibanding lelaki kebanyakan. _Baby cologne, toy poodle, ballet and jazz._ Maksudku, lelaki dewasa normal mana yang masih memakai _baby cologne_ sebagai parfum?!"

Sehun mendapat sikutan keras atas ucapannya. " _Ya!_ Itu tidak ada hubungannya!"

" _Geez,_ aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu! Maksudku, kau menyukai sesuatu yang berbeda dari kebanyakan lelaki dalam artian yang baik! Itu membuatmu unik!" Sehun menjelaskan dengan berapi-api, sedikit kesal karna, sial, sikutan Jong In lumayan menyakitkan. Namun alis Jong In yang bertaut menandakan ia masih belum mengerti apa yang coba disampaikan oleh Sehun. "Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, _the person you love must be special and precious._ Sedangkan Baek Hyun, menurutku, tidak termasuk dalam golongan itu. Dia manis, _sih_ , populer, dan suaranya memang merdu, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat hal yang ada pada dirinya yang sanggup membuatmu tertarik. _"_

Jong In berusaha memahami apa yang ingin disampaikan Sehun. Meskipun masih bingung setidaknya ia tahu Sehun tidak bermaksud mengejeknya. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke arah titik sebelumnya. Tampak Baek Hyun dan Luhan yang saling memandang dengan mata melotot, sedang Kyung Soo yang ada diantara mereka berusaha melerai.

 _Istimewa dan berharga, huh?_

Jong In terkekeh melihat wajah Baek Hyun yang memerah, matanya yang sipit memicing hingga terlihat seperti garis, dan surai madunya bergerak ke kanan-kiri ketika ia memukuli lengan Luhan dengan brutal. Sementara di sisinya Sehun mengeluarkan desisan tersiksa.

"Lihat? Andai saja aku tidak tahu jika mereka sudah sering seperti itu, aku akan mengira Baek Hyun- _hyung_ setengah gila." Ucapannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Jong In karena atensinya tertuju penuh pada sosok yang sedang dibicarakan. Sehun memandang sedikit prihatin ke arah Jong In yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan remaja labil yang melihat idolanya. "Dan kau sepenuhnya gila karena menyukainya." lanjut Sehun dengan nada mencibir yang kentara.

"Kau tidak salah." Jong In menyahut masih dengan senyum yang sama. " _He is special and precious, and I do crazy about him."_

" _Whatever."_

…

Tanggal 21, mereka semua tetap mengikuti kelas di pagi harinya dan sepakat untuk berkumpul di auditorium pukul empat sore. Salju kembali turun semalam dan petugas pengeruk jalan pagi-pagi sekali sudah menyebar untuk membersihkan salju di setiap jalan.

Kyung Soo langsung membawa langkahnya menuju auditorium tepat ketika dosen untuk kelas terakhirnya meninggalkan ruangan. Ia menunjukkan _ID Card_ yang dimilikinya ke petugas penjaga sebelum memasuki ruang ganti. Yixing membuat semacam kartu tanda pengenal hanya untuk mereka berdua belas sementara para kru dan teknisi mengenakan kaos hitam yang seragam.

Di ruang ganti sudah ada beberapa teman-temannya. Joon Myeon dan Min Seok yang bertugas sebagai MC sudah siap dengan kostum _blazer_ mereka masing-masing dan tengah dirias. Suasana di ruangan tersebut tampak begitu ramai dan sibuk, dan hal itu membuat Kyung Soo gugup dan bersemangat sekaligus.

"Kyung, cepat pakai kostummu setelah itu tunggu giliran untuk dirias." suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Kyung Soo. Tanpa menunda lagi Kyung Soo langsung memasuki ruang ganti yang sudah disediakan dan mengenakan setelan miliknya dengan cepat.

Setelah semuanya selesai berpakaian dan didandani, Joon Myeon meminta semua orang kecuali anggota EXO untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Ia berniat menyampaikan beberapa patah kata sebelum mereka semua pergi ke belakang panggung. Mendadak suasana berubah hening ketika hanya tinggal mereka berdua belas di ruangan tersebut. Semuanya berdiri dengan lengan merapat membentuk lingkaran penuh. Joon Myeon menatap wajah teman-temannya satu-persatu kemudian mulai bersuara.

"Teman-teman, pertama-tama aku ingin berterima kasih atas kesediaan kalian mengikuti kegiatan ini. Kalian semua telah bekerja sangat keras selama dua bulan terakhir dan aku sebagai ketua tidak bisa berterima kasih lebih dari ini."

Senyum Joon Myeon terukir ketika tangan kirinya mendadak dilingkupi kehangatan yang sudah familiar di kulitnya. Ia mendongak menatap sosok Yifan yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Surai pirang lelaki itu ditata ke atas dan menampilkan jidatnya, senyumnya yang memikat membuat Joon Myeon hanya memikirkan satu kata. _Flawless._

"Sebagai ketua aku sadar aku memilik banyak kekurangan dan hal itu pasti menyebalkan bagi kalian, aku minta maaf untuk itu. Kalian adalah teman, rekan, dan sahabat yang luar biasa, bersama aku yakin kita pasti bisa menyukseskan acara ini. Jadi mari mari kita tampilkan hal terbaik yang kita punya kepada mereka agar ini menjadi pentas musik terbaik yang pernah ada."

Mereka semua mengangguk dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah semuanya. Kata-kata Joon Myeon mengirimkan spektrum penyemangat di tubuh mereka. Berjanji untuk membuat kursi-kursi yang mulai terisi penonton di luar sana tidak menyesal telah datang kesini malam ini.

Mereka kemudian keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan melewati koridor menuju belakang panggung. Mencapai ujung lorong, Yifan yang berjalan paling akhir menarik Joon Myeon hanya untuk menanamkan satu ciuman singkat namun dalam ke bibir kekasihnya yang terbuka.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Yifan di bibir yang lebih pendek.

Pipi Joon myeon bersemu, ia menoleh dan menemukan teman-temannya sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia mendorong dada Yifan kemudian berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun pada langkah ketiga Joon Myeon memutuskan berhenti lalu melirik ke belakang. Sudut matanya yang berbalur _eyeliner_ membuatnya terlihat berbeda, dalam artian yang bagus tentu saja.

"Pastikan kau tampil menarik malam ini, _I got a reward for you after this."_

Yifan yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya membalas seringai Joon Myeon dengan hal yang sama. Dalam hati berjanji akan menagih _reward_ yang telah dijanjikan dan menggunakan sebaik mungkin.

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan bergemuruh di aula begitu Joon Myeon dan Min Seok selaku MC muncul dari balik sekat yang membatasi panggung dan _backstage._ Pengaturannya adalah dua lagu dinyanyikan bersama oleh _vocal line,_ kemudian mereka dibagi menjadi dua grup –Jong Dae dengan Luhan dan Baek Hyun dengan Kyung Soo- dan akan menyanyikan masing-masing satu lagu, lalu akan ada pula penampilan solo -dengan lagu yang dipilih oleh mereka sendiri- dari mereka berempat. _Dance performing_ Sehun dan Jong In akan diselipkan setelah lagu kedua dan ketujuh, sementara _special stage_ dari Yifan, Chan Yeol, Yixing, dan Tao akan diletakkan paling akhir sebagai penutup.

Begitu mendengar kode dari Min Seok, Kyung Soo mengatur udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya, berharap _nervous_ yang dirasakannya bisa sedikit berkurang. Baek Hyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tampak pucat namun Jong In ada disana menggenggam tangannya. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan sikap kekanakannya yang menginginkan Chan Yeol melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Kyung Soo sepenuhnya sadar bahwa bukan hanya dia yang merasa seolah bumi berputar terlalu cepat dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipis. Mereka semua sama gugupnya, dan tidak ada tempat bagi yang suka mengeluh. Maka dengan gagasan itu Kyung Soo membawa langkahnya menaiki panggung dan membiarkan cahaya menyapu wajah dan tubuhnya.

" _This is it."_ Bisik Kyung Soo pada dirinya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai menyanyikan bagian yang telah dihapalnya mati-matian.

…

Baek Hyun menghela napas begitu kakinya menjejak belakang panggung. Jantunganya masih berdebar keras meski kini ia tidak lagi berhadapan dengan puluhan pasang mata diluar sana. Baek Hyun baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan tunggalnya, ia menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Inggris milik Bieber yang berjudul _Swap It Out._ Tidak terlalu terkenal, namun Baek Hyun menyukai musiknya yang ringan dan liriknya yang terkesan merayu.

SuaraJong Dae yang menyanyikan part pertama terdengar begitu Baek Hyun duduk di kursi yang ditempeli kertas dengan huruf BBH bercetak tebal di senderannya. Kru memang menyediakan dua belas kursi untuk mereka semua dan dilabeli nama setiap anggota. Dua orang kru perempuan langsung mendatanginya di detik pertama bokongnya menyentuh permukaan kursi. Yang satunya menyeka keringat Baek Hyun sebelum memugar _make up_ di wajahnya, helai poninya yang keluar dari jalur pun kembali ditata dan dikeraskan dengan sedikit _hairspray_. Sementara yang satunya lagi menyerahkan sebotol isotonik yang sudah terbuka dengan sedotan putih di dalamnya. Mereka berdua memberikan instruksi untuk lekas mengganti kostum untuk penampilan berikutnya.

Mendadak Baek Hyun berpikir jika ia menjadi anggota _boygroup_ maka ia akan mengalami hal ini sangat sering, dan lelaki itu memutuskan tidak menyukainya.

"Lelah, _hyung?"_

Baek Hyun menoleh dan menemukan Sehun yang entah muncul dari mana. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi yang sebenarnya milik Jong Dae, rambutnya yang kini kembali berwarna hitam tampak berantakan namun sama sekali tidak terlihat mengganggu. Lelaki itu sudah mengganti kostum seragam sekolahnya menjadi kemeja kotak dan _suspender_ –kostum untuk penampilan selanjutnya. Baek Hyun hanya mengangguk seraya mengeluarkan gumaman kecil sebagai respon, terlalu malas untuk berbicara.

"Setelah ini _hyung_ masih ada dua lagu lagi, kan?" suara Sehun kembali terdengar dan kali ini Baek hyun memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Yah, satu berempat dan satunya lagi hanya berdua dengan Kyung Soo." Hal itu mengingatkan Baek Hyun ia memiliki satu _perform_ yang sama dengan Sehun. "Kau menari sekali lagi di lagu _Baby, Don't Cry,_ kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya, bersama dengan Jong In juga."

Baek Hyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap keadaan di sekelilingnya yang sangat sibuk ditengah-tengah alunan musik dan suara Luhan yang sampai ke telinganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jong In, apa pendapat _hyung_ tentangnya?"

"H-huh?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu sok acuh meski dalam hati merasa geli melihat riak wajah Baek Hyun yang berubah. "Yah, entah kenapa aku merasa kalah pamor dengannya."

"Benarkah?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Mungkin karena sekarang aku sudah memiliki Luhan, sehingga mereka yang merasa harapannya pupus beralih mengejar Jong In."

Respon Baek Hyun hanyalah sebuah dengusan. Sedikit menyesal karena sudah membuang tenaganya untuk mendengar ocehan lelaki pucat disebelahnya. Namun Sehun dapat membaca isi kepala Baek Hyun.

" _Hyung_ tidak percaya?" nadanya sarat dengan keyakinan. Ia kemudian mengedikkan dagu dan pandangan Baek Hyun jatuh di ujung lorong yang terhubung dengan ruang ganti.

Disana, sosok Jong In berdiri dengan tampilan yang mampu membuat napas Baek Hyun macet mendadak. Ia memakai setelan yang sama dengan Sehun; _jeans_ ketat, kemeja kotak merah beserta _suspender_ nya, dan sebuah _fedora hat_ merah di kepala. Warna rambut mereka berdua bahkan sama -itu adalah saran Tao karena _lelaki dengan rambut gelap selalu terlihat lebih seksi,_ katanya- namun efek yang muncul dalam diri Baek Hyun sangat berbeda.

Sehun tampan, oke, tidak akan ada yang membantah hal tersebut. Namun Jong In memiliki aura tersendiri yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Dia tidak se- _charming_ si pucat disebelahnya, tapi Baek Hyun bahkan tidak sanggup mengalihkan pandang. Lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Luhan dan Jong Dae diatas panggung mendadak terdengar cocok dengan objek pandangnya saat ini.

 _You're unfair  
Are you being selfish? (stop it)  
Your eyes, your nose, your lips  
No matter how much I look, will they be pretty?_

Ia terlalu terjebak dalam kekagumannya sehingga tidak menyadari Sehun memergokinya menatap Jong In dengan wajah aneh dan bodoh. Lelaki pucat itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan tawa yang bisa membuatnya berakhir menjadi daging cincang. Ia merasa dibalik wajah manisnya Baek Hyun menyimpan jiwa psikopat yang mengerikan.

Apa yang Sehun katakan tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia hanya berusaha membantu hubungan percintaan sahabatnya. Dan mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang sayang padanya, entah darimana asalnya tiga perempuan tiba-tiba datang mengepung Jong In. Mereka terlihat ingin _memakan_ Jong In saat itu juga dan Sehun memanfaatkan itu untuk membuat emosi Baek Hyun tersulut.

 _Satu dorongan lagi._ Batin Sehun.

" _See?_ Dia adalah incaran seluruh mahasiswa perempuan di kampus." ucapan Sehun tak ubahnya bisikan setan ditelinga Baek Hyun, tanduk merah imajiner mencuat dari sela rambutnya. " _Sexy, smart, and single. Well,_ percaya atau tidak dia adalah lelaki paling diminati seantero kampus saat ini." Sehun berhenti sejenak, ia mengecek wajah Baek Hyun dan melihat mata pemuda itu menyipit dengan bibir terkatup rapat. _Sedikit lagi._ "Aku bahkan mendengar hal ini dari beberapa diantara mereka, _I wonder is his skill in dance as good as in the bed?"_

Dengan itu Baek Hyun menyentak dirinya dari kursi dan berjalan menuju Jong In dan ketiga gadis disekelilingnya. Senyumnya terlihat sedikit aneh ketika ia menyapa,

" _Excuse me, ladies, sorry for interrupting your good time, but I'm afraid you all will got a problem if you're here._ Tempat ini bukan untuk penonton."

Kalimat itu terdengar semanis madu namun siapapun bisa merasakan racun dibalik senyumnya, termasuk Jong In. Tampaknya ketiga _fangirl_ itu menyadari aura gelap yang menyebar disekeliling Baek Hyun hingga tanpa banyak tanya mereka membungkuk singkat seraya mengucapkan salam sebelum lenyap dari sana _secepatnya._

Jong In belum sempat mengucap sepatah katapun karena Baek Hyun lebih dulu melewatinya menuju ruang ganti tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Ponsel miliknya berdenting sekali menandakan sebuah pesan masuk dan nama Sehun terpampang di layarnya yang menyala.

 _Go get him, Jonginnie._

Kepala Jong In terangkat, ia menemukan Sehun di kursi sedang tersenyum menyebalkan ke arahnya. Ia lalu melakukan _gesture_ menunjuk Jong In dan lorong di belakangnya bergantian, lalu membuat gerakan mengusir. Jong In bahkan bisa merasakan suara _'hush hush'_ yang dibentuk bibir Sehun. Ia mendengus melihat tingkah Sehun namun tetap mengikutinya.

Jong In berbalik bersamaan dengan Sehun yang bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak mendekati sisi panggung untuk melihat penampilan solo Luhan. Tak ada hal di dunia ini yang bisa menghalangi Sehun menonton sang kekasih bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang selembut salju diluar sana.

Suara Luhan perlahan mengabur begitu Jong In mencapai pintu ruang ganti yang tertutup. Ia menunggu Baek Hyun keluar seraya bersandar di sebelah pintu tersebut. Tak lama Baek Hyun keluar dengan kostum yang identik dengan yang dipakai Jong In. Ekspresi di wajah yang lebih pendek terlihat datar seolah sudah menduga akan menemukan Jong In disana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baek Hyun sambil kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Jong In mengikuti di belakang. "Ingin mendengar beberapa hal darimu."

"Tentang apa?"

" _You know what is."_

" _No, I don't."_

Mendadak Jong In menarik siku Baek Hyun hingga berbalik dan mendorong tubuhnya merapat ke dinding di belakangnya. Mata Baek Hyun melebar menyadari wajah Jong In berada dalam jarak yang membahayakan untuk jantungnya. Dan cara lelaki _tan_ itu menatapnya tidak membantu sama sekali.

" _Should I do some stuffs to remind you?"_

Baek Hyun tidak sanggup menjawab. Berbagai bentuk kata berhamburan di kepalanya namun satupun tidak bisa ia rangkai menjadi kalimat yang koheren.

"Kuperingatkan, kali ini mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya." ujar Jong In lagi.

Lengannya yang panjang mengurung tubuh Baek Hyun dengan apik, memastikan peri mungil di depannya tidak bisa melebarkan sayap dan kabur. Ia membawa bibirnya menyusuri sisi leher Baek Hyun yang sedikit lembab karena keringat menuju belakang telinga. Seringai Jong In muncul merasakan napas Baek Hyun yang tertahan ketika ia meniupkan udara hangat yang laknat ke lubang telinganya. Lalu dengan suara yang dibuat serendah mungkin Jong In berujar,

"Aku menyukaimu, Baek Hyun- _hyung,_ dan aku ingin mendengar jawabannya, _sekarang."_

Baek Hyun merasakan bibir penuh dosa itu kini bergerak malas menuju pipinya. Dan ketika sentuhan itu hampir mencapai sudut bibirnya, ia refleks megatupkan mata erat. Jantungnya bekerja terlalu cepat, dan jika saja ia memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung maka sudah dipastikan ia meninggal saat itu juga.

 _Oh my God, he's gonna kiss me, what should I do?! He's gonna-_

"Jong In- _ssi,_ Baek Hyun- _ssi,_ sekarang waktu kalian tampil!"

Suara itu menyentak dua manusia itu bersamaan. Wajah Baek Hyun berubah semerah tomat begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan setengah kaget setengah jengkel kru tersebut.

"Ma-maaf!" Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya sebelum melarikan diri dari sana saat itu juga. Jong In mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Dari mana saja kalian?!" Jong Dae bertanya dengan gusar begitu Baek Hyun dan Jong In sampai di belakang panggung.

"Ganti kostum." balas Baek Hyun cuek tanpa berniat menatap wajah kesal sahabatnya.

Namun hidup Baek Hyun tidak pernah semulus keinginannya. Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di sisinya dengan _make up_ yang sudah dipugar. Matanya memicing dengan cara yang paling Baek Hyun benci. Pegangannya di pundak Baek Hyun begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku." bisiknya penuh penekanan.

Bersamaan dengan itu kru yang bertugas langsung menyuruh mereka segera menaiki panggung, tepat setelah Joon Myeon dan Min Seok turun dari sana.

Jiwa Baek Hyun masih melayang-layang selama di atas panggung. Ia bahkan heran karena ia bisa membawakan lirik bagiannya dengan baik. Dan ia setengah mati berusaha menjaga fokusnya agar tidak tergelincir dari atas panggung meski bukan ia yang menari. Itu merupakan hal yang sulit karena Jong In juga berada disana, meliukkan tubuh seirama dengan musik seolah ia bernapas dari tarian tersebut.

Para penonton bahkan lebih sibuk memperhatikan Jong In dan Sehun ketimbang dirinya dan teman-temannya. Mereka –terutama para gadis- menatapnya dengan lapar dengan air liur yang hampir menetes. Baek Hyun memutuskan ia tidak menyukai hal tersebut. Rasa jengkel menguasainya dengan cepat dan ia ingin segera turun dari sana.

Baek Hyun langsung angkat kaki ketika lampu diatas panggung dimatikan. Matanya menangkap Jong In yang bersiap untuk kembali ke panggung. Ia memberikan topinya ke kru dan mengacak-acak surai gelapnya. Satu kata yang muncul di kepala Baek Hyun melihat Jong In kala itu adalah _fuckable._

 _Well, percaya atau tidak dia adalah lelaki paling diminati seantero kampus saat ini._

Kalimat Sehun kembali terngiang di telinganya. Dan mendadak ia merasa itu memang masuk akal karena sebagian diantara mereka –para pangeran kampus- sudah memiliki kekasih. Seung Hoo, Yifan, Chan Yeol, dan juga Sehun. Mereka semua meninggalkan Jong In sendirian menjadi incaran para gadis karena status _free_ yang dimilikinya

 _Aku_ _bahkan mendengar hal ini dari beberapa diantara mereka, I wonder is his skill in dance as good as in the bed?_

 _Mereka bahkan mempertanyakan kemampuannya diatas ranjang?! Hell, dasar kumpulan fangirl agresif._

Jika seperti itu maka Baek Hyun harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Jong In berakhir di hotel murahan karena dijebak oleh segelintir _fans_ yang gila _._ Dengan pikiran itu ia menghampiri Jong In cepat, langkah-langkahnya lebar dan tegas. Baek Hyun bahkan tidak mempedulikan panggilan Tao yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang akan mengacaukan acara.

Jong In yang melihat Baek Hyun yang berjalan ke arahnya langsung menghentikan kru yang berniat membuka sekat di depannya.

" _Hyung,_ apa yang kau laku-"

Jong In tidak pernah sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Baek Hyun langsung membungkamnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Orang-orang disekitar mereka membelalakkan mata diikuti suara kesiap diantaranya namun Baek Hyun memilih bersikap acuh, ia justru semakin menekan bibir mereka dengan melingkarkan lengannya di leher yang lebih tinggi. Ia tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka ketika merasakan tangan Jong In membelit pinggangnya hingga bagian depan tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

" _JONG IN! BAEK HYUN!"_ Suara Joon Myeon menggema tepat di sisi mereka, terdengar frustasi dan kesal setengah mati. "Tidak bisakah kalian menundanya sampai acara selesai?!"

Setengah hati, Baek Hyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia lalu menoleh menatap _leader_ dan menunjukkan cengiran polosnya seraya berujar, _"Sorry about this, Boss."_ lalu kembali menatap Jong In dengan wajah serius. "Aku akan mengebirimu hingga kau tidak lagi bisa membangga-banggakan penismu di depan Sehun jika berani selingkuh atau mencoba meninggalkanku. _I swear to God."_

Luhan langsung tersedak mendengar kalimat vulgar itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Dan setelahnya Baek Hyun berbalik tanpa mengizinkan Jong In menanggapi kalimatnya. Hal itu bisa mereka diskusikan nanti _setelah_ acara ini selesai. Ia kembali berdiri di sisi panggung dan melihat Jong In yang muncul di depan dengan semangat penuh. Sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai dan teriakan para penonton langsung menggema saat itu juga.

Kali ini Baek Hyun tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal tersebut. Dadanya kini dipenuhi kebanggaan karena sosok dengan sensualitas tinggi yang sedang meliukkan tubuhnya dengan menggoda itu adalah milik _nya._ Meski pada dasarnya bukan hal itu yang membuatnya menyerah, melainkan ketulusan hati dan rasa sayang Jong In yang besarlah yang membuatnya berani mengambil keputusan untuk pertama kalinya.

Baek Hyun kembali mempertaruhkan hatinya, namun kali ini dengan penuh keyakinan akan kemenangan.

…

 _If I was your boyfriend  
I'd never let you go…_

Suara Kyung Soo mengisi selurung ruangan diiringi petikan gitar di pangkuan Chan Yeol yang duduk di bangku panjang di sebelahnya. Seperti halnya Baek Hyun, ia juga membawakan lagu Bieber untuk penampilan solonya. Yifanlah yang menyarankan Kyung Soo untuk menyanyikan _Boyfriend acoustic version_ karena ada Chan Yeol yang bisa memainkan gitar untuknya. Menurutnya itu akan sangat bagus mengingat mereka adalah pasangan yang cukup terkenal di kampus. Hal yang bahkan Kyung Soo sendiri tidak sadari.

Ia turun dari panggung sendirian karena Chan Yeol masih harus bernyanyi bersama Yifan, Yixing, dan Tao untuk penampilan special sekaligus penutup acara mereka. Di belakang panggung ia menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di kursi bersama Jong Dae dan Min Seok.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" tanya Kyung Soo dengan was-was.

"Satu kata, Kyung. Keren!" timpal Jong Dae cepat. Disisinya Min Seok tersenyum seraya mengacungkan jempol.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Dan kau menjadi penampilan favoritku." Min Seok menyambung.

"Yeah." Luhan memutar bola mata. "Ketimbang bernyanyi aku lebih merasa kalian sedang _flirting_ di atas sana."

Wajah Kyung Soo memerah. "Itu tidak benar! Aku sama sekali tidak _flirting_ dengan Chan Yeol!"

Kyung Soo mengakui selama menyanyi matanya memang lebih sering terpaku pada Chan Yeol ketimbang puluhan penonton di depannya. Namun itu bukan salah Kyung Soo sepenuhnya, itu sudah seperti gerakan refleks kapanpun Chan Yeol berada dalam radius kurang dari sepuluh meter dari jangkauan Kyung Soo. Mata bulat lelaki mungil itu akan selalu mendarat ke wajah Chan Yeol. Sadar atau tidak, sengaja atau tidak disengaja.

" _Nah,_ itu bukan hal yang buruk. Setidaknya kau _flirting_ dengan milikmu sendiri."

Ucapan Jong Dae justru membuat Kyung Soo semakin keki. Dalam hati ia sibuk merutuk, _'Oh astaga, apakah aku sejelas itu?!'_

" _Guys,_ tidak berniat melihat dua pangeran kampus kita nge- _rap?"_ Joon Myeon datang dan menarik perhatian Kyung Soo dan yang lainnya.

"Ah, benar!" Jong Dae menyahut dengan semangat.

Dengan itu mereka bergabung dengan Jong In dan Baek Hyun dan yang lainnya di bawah pangggung, berdiri di depan para penonton. Luhan dan Baek Hyun tampak melompat-lompat kecil seraya ikut bernyanyi –atau berteriak dari dasar paru-paru mereka, ikut menggila bersama para penonton di belakang. Semakin ricuh ketika Chan Yeol mendekat ke pinggir panggung dan mengajak teman-temannya ikut menyanyikan bagiannya.

 _HELL YEAH, DRINK IT UP DRINK-DRINK IT UP  
WHEN SOBER GIRLS AROUND ME, THEY BE ACTING LIKE THEY DRUNK  
THEY BE ACTING LIKE THEY DRUNK, ACTING-ACTING LIKE THEY DRUNK  
WHEN SOBER GIRLS AROUND ME, THEY BE ACTING LIKE THEY DRUNK_

Dan Kyung Soo hanya bisa terkekeh dengan wajah memerah ketika Chan Yeol melemparkan sebuah _dirty wink_ ke arahnya.

 _POPPIN BOTLES IN THE ICE, LIKE A BLIZZARD  
WHEN WE DRINK WE DO IT RIGHT GETTING SLIZZARD  
SIPPIN SIZZURP IN MY RIDE, LIKE THREE 6  
NOW I'M FEELING SO FLY LIKE A G6_

" _Yo! Wassup guys!"_ Yifan menyapa para penonton begitu suara musik berhenti diikuti riuh tepuk tangan setelahnya. Wajahnya mengilap karena keringat dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

" _How's your feelin? Do you enjoy our show tonight?"_

Luhan langsung menjawab dengan lantang. _"Hell yeah, Kris! You're the best!"_

Yifan terkekeh. _"Thanks La petit."_ Ia lalu kembali menatap ke depan. _"We're having fun so much, aren't we? But unfortunately, I think it's time for us to call it a night."_ lanjut Yifan dengan senyum tipis. Dalam hati mendesah lega karena mereka telah sampai di penghujung acara. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kalian memberikan _applause_ yang meriah untuk para kru dan teknisi yang telah membantu menyukseskan acara ini, dan juga teman-temanku yang telah berhasil menghibur kalian semua malam ini."

Yifan lalu menyuruh teman-teman naik ke atas panggung. Mereka berjejer dengan memberikan posisi tengah pada Joon Myeon selaku ketua. Yifan menyerahkan _microphone_ ke Joon Myeon sebelum kembali berujar,

"Mungkin ada beberapa patah kata yang ingin _leader_ kitasampaikan?"

"Ah, ya, terima kasih Kris- _ssi."_ sahut Joon Myeon dengan senyum kikuk. Ia lalu membersihkan tenggorokan sejenak sebelum kembali mendekatkan _mic_ ke bibirnya. "Terima kasih untuk kita semua karena telah menjadikan malam ini salah satu malam yang takkan terlupakan, terutama untuk diriku sendiri. Acara ini didasari atas keinginan untuk membantu para yatim piatu diluar sana. Natal sudah di depan mata dan kami berharap bantuan kecil ini mampu memberikan sedikit kehangatan bagi mereka. Seluruh hasil pertunjukan ini akan kami sumbangkan sepenuhnya, _we take no profit from this event."_

Selagi Joon Myeon masih menyampaikan pidato singkatnya, manik Kyung Soo sibuk berkeliling mencari sosok jangkung kesayangannya. Ia meniti setiap wajah dan heran mendapati hitungannya terhenti diangka sebelas. Seharusnya ia melihat Chan Yeol berada diantara Yifan dan Sehun.

"Hun, dimana Chan Yeol?" bisik Kyung Soo dengan kaki berjinjit.

"Dia langsung turun begitu selesai." Sehun membalas dengan mata terarah ke depan, bibirnya tak henti mengulas senyum.

Kyung Soo tidak menyimak apa yang Joon Myeon katakan, tahu-tahu Yifan sudah kembali mengambil alih dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengernyitkan alis.

" _Alright, everyone!_ Inilah dia persembahan terakhir dari kami, selamat menyaksikan!"

Mereka semua membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat bersamaan kemudian menuruni panggung satu persatu. Kyung Soo yang dalam keadaan bingung hanya bisa mengikuti ketika teman-temannya berjalan berbaris menuju bawah panggung, terpisah oleh pagar pembatas dari penonton di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Bukannya sudah selesai?" tanya Kyung Soo ke teman-temannya, setengah berteriak karena sorakan di belakang mereka terlampau keras.

" _Don't ask!"_ Jawab Yifan yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelah Joon Myeon. Sebelah lengannya merangkul pundak yang lebih pendek dengan intim. _"Just enjoy. I know you'll like it!"_

Suasana panggung gelap selama dua menit. Ketika _spotlight_ menyorot satu titik di sudut panggung, kelopak mata Kyung Soo melebar bersamaan dengan beberapa orang yang mengeluarkan suara terkesiap.

Di atas sana, di sudut panggung yang kini disinari cahaya pucat dan buram, sosok yang sejak tadi dicari Kyung Soo duduk dengan punggung sedikit melengkung dan poni yang menjuntai pasrah di keningnya. Lengan kemejanya digulung hingga siku dan gurat lelah terpahat jelas di bawah matanya, namun sosok itu terlihat begitu memukau, merebut pandang, dan mengikis akal. Terlalu indah hingga terasa mustahil untuk nyata namun terlalu sayang jika sekedar mimpi belaka.

Sebuah piano berdiri tanggguh di depannya, terbuka dan megah, seolah siap mengalunkan nada-nada merdu dari _tuts-_ nya. Kyung Soo pernah melihat Chan Yeol dalam posisi yang sama sebelumnya, namun kali ini efeknya membunuh lebih cepat.

Sudut bibirnya mengukir senyum setipis awan. _"Hello, my name is Park Chan Yeol and I'm gonna give you one last song before we all go home. Thanks to EXO's leader and his beloved vice, Suho-hyung and Kris-hyung for keeping this as a secret until now, also for all of those patience and faith you gave to us. You two are like parents of EXO, and I couldn't be happier than that."_

Yifan di tempatnya hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sedikit banyak memaklumi tingkah aneh pemuda yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya. Disatu sisi Joon Myeon sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah meski senyum lebar tak juga lenyap dari sana.

Mata Chan Yeol kemudian tertumbuk pada sosok yang berdiri terpaku yang diapit pasangan Sehun-Luhan di kanan dan Jong In-Baek Hyun di sisi yang satunya. Mendadak Chan Yeol ingin turun kesana dan merangkulnya, tidak menyukai gagasan Kyung Soo sendirian. Namun ia menahannya, hal itu bisa menanti karena ada hal yang harus dilakukannya terlebih dulu.

" _This is my favorite song and I remember someone who sung this song for me whenever I wanted. Now I want to be the one who sings it for him as an apology."_ Chan Yeol menghela napas dan kembali membawa tatapannya ke sosok Kyung Soo. _"Apology for so much tears that caused by me, for every pain and heartbreak, and also for all of promises that I couldn't fulfill."_

Dengan itu Chan Yeol menutup mata, jemari bersiap diatas _tuts,_ dan mulai bernyanyi. Jantung Kyung Soo berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik begitu lirik pertama meluncur dari bibir Chan Yeol. Wajahnya memucat dengan mata yang membesar seolah tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya, atau di dengarnya.

 **...**

" _Bilang saja kalau_ hyung _mau aku menyanyi."_

 _Chan Yeol hanya terkekeh namun kembali diam ketika Kyung Soo merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila dengan punggung tegak. Ia berdehem beberapa kali untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya._

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

 _Kyung Soo menyanyi dengan mata yang tertutup. Ia menuangkan seluruh perasaannya pada tiap bait dan lirik agar lagu itu menjadi lebih bermakna. Sementara Chan Yeol hanya akan terdiam dan matanya tak sekalipun beralih dari wajah sang adik, bahkan dalam kegelapan sekalipun Chan Yeol seolah dapat melihat barisan bulu mata Kyung Soo yang panjang menyentuh pipinya, atau bagaimana kepala Kyung Soo akan bergerak kecil karena terbawa oleh musik yang ada di kepalanya._

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight

 _Sebuah gagsan aneh terbersit di benaknya entah datang dari mana._

Apa yang akan terjadi jika saja Kyung Soo bukan adiknya?

 _Kyung Soo tidak akan berada disini menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Chan Yeol sekarang._

 _Kyung Soo tidak akan memanggilnya hyung dengan suara merengek seperti yang biasa dilakukannya._

 _Kyung Soo akan menjadi orang asing bagi Chan Yeol._

 _Namun mereka akan dipertemukan kembali dan mungkin bisa menjadi teman dekat untuk saling berbagi._

 _Jika bukan sebagai kakak, Chan Yeol bisa menjadi yang lain untuk Kyung Soo._

 _Teman, sahabat, atau mungkin… kekasih._

 _Chan Yeol langsung menghapus pikiran sinting itu dari otaknya. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Apakah ia baru saja membayangkan Kyung Soo menjadii kekasihnya? Mendadak Chan Yeol merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membiarkan hal-hal tidak masuk akal mengambil perhatiannya._

 _Kyung Soo adalah adiknya, dan mereka telah bersama sejak Chan Yeol bahkan belum bisa menyebut namanya sendiri._

" _Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Suara Kyung Soo dalam kegelapan mendadak terdengar. Ia menatap ke sekeliling dan akhirnya berhenti ke sosok di depannya. Meski tanpa cahaya Chan Yeol bisa melihat wajah Kyung Soo yang mengerut._

" _Kau menyuruhku bernyanyi tapi tidak mendengarkannya!"_

" _Siapa bilang? Aku mendengarkannya, kok." kilah Chan Yeol._

 _Mata Kyung Soo menyipit curiga namun akhirnya memilih mempercayai jawaban sang kakak. "Ah terserah_ hyung _sajalah."_

 _Yang lebih tua terkekeh, tangan besarnya mengacak rambut Kyung Soo penuh sayang, dan seperti biasanya, Kyung Soo akan langsung menyentak tangan Chan Yeol dari kepalanya. Mengahasilkan kekehan lain dari yang lebih tua._

" _Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kakak sangat menyukai lagu itu?"_

" _Karena judulnya keren."_

" _Hanya itu?"_

" _Memangnya apa lagi?" Chan Yeol justru balik bertanya._

 _Kyung Soo mendengus, sedikit kecewa karena bukan itu yang ingin di dengarnya. "Seleramu memang selalu_ cheesy." _sungutnya._

 _Mendadak ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya. Keduanya langsung menutup mata, sepenuhnya silau dengan intensitas cahaya yang menyerbu retina mereka._

" _Ah, akhirnya lampu menyala juga!" Kyung Soo memekik penuh syukur._

 _Ia langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan mulut yang terus merapalkan kata 'PR-ku, PR-ku, PR-ku' dengan cepat. Menghiraukan Chan Yeol yang menatapnya dengan wajah kosong._

 _Kyung Soo terlalu larut dalam dunianya hingga tak menyadari Chan Yeol yang berdiri dengan sisi tubuh yang menyandar ke dinding di dekat meja belajarnya. Ia tersentak ketika sepasang lengan memeluk lehernya dan pundaknya mendadak berat sebelah. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang menggenggam pena dan menoleh, mendapati Chan Yeol yang berlutut di belakangnya dengan dagu yang tertumpu di sisi kepalanya._

"Hyung…" _Kyung Soo melirik melalui bulu matanya yang panjang dan gelap._

 _Chan Yeol bernapas dengan aroma_ Chamomile _dari rambut adiknya. "Lagu itu… mengingatkanku padamu."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Aku menyukai lagu itu karena mengingatkanku padamu."_

 _Kyung Soo tidak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan senyap mengambil alih. Si mungil mengusap lengan Chan Yeol di lehernya dengan lembut, menumpahkan rasa sayangnya melalui isyarat karena kata tidak pernah cukup untuk menampung seluruh asanya._

…

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan membuat Chan Yeol mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah penonton sejenak sebelum kembali menatap ke kumpulan temannya di dekat kaki panggung. Ia tersenyum dan berdadah-dadah ria dengan teman-temannya. Pertunjukan itu berakhir sukses dan berkesan baik untuk mereka semua.

Chan Yeol menghampiri teman-temannya di belakang panggung. Ia langsung mendapat serangan pelukan dari Jong Dae dan Sehun.

"Penampilan yang keren, Bro!" ucap Jong Dae dengan senyum lebar.

Chan Yeol membalas senyuman Jong Dae seraya menggumam, _"Thanks."_

"Chan Yeol!" Luhan tiba-tiba datang menyeruak ke hadapan Chan Yeol. Wajahnya menyiratkan resah dan bingung yang bersamaan.

"Ada apa, Lu?"

"Kyung Soo pergi!"

"Apa?"

"Kyung Soo pergi, Yeol! Pergi! Aku terus mengejarnya dan menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi dia tidak mau mendengar! Dia- dia-"

"Tenang, Luhan!" Chan Yeol mengguncang pundak Luhan agar getaran di tubuhnya berhenti. Kecamuk dalam manik Luhan mau tidak mau membuat Chan Yeol khawatir juga. "Ceritakan dari awal. Apa yang terjadi? Dan kemana Kyung Soo pergi?"

"A-aku juga tidak mengerti… saat kau menyanyi dia tiba-tiba menangis dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti." Sampai disini mata Luhan tampak berkaca-kaca. Lelaki itu tampak menahan air matanya.

Chan Yeol mengernyitkan alis. "Kyung Soo bilang apa?"

"Dia- dia- berkata 'Dia sudah tahu, _hyung._ Dia sudah tahu.' Aku terus bertanya apa maksud ucapannya namun ia terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama sebelum tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu belakang. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya, Chan Yeol- _ah,_ dia tidak mau mendengarkan ucapanku."

Sehun langsung menarik kepala Luhan ke dadanya agar pemuda itu bisa meluapkan tangisnya disana.

Chan Yeol terpaku mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Disaat yang sama Yifan tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang mengandung banyak arti. Namun Chan Yeol menolak membaca makna tersebut.

"Kurasa aku tahu dimana dia sekarang." Ujar Chan Yeol dengan suara yang terdengar kering. "Kalian tidak usah khawatir, aku akan menemukannya. Aku _pasti_ menemukannya." kemudian Chan Yeol langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan menghilang dari sana.

Sepeninggal Chan Yeol, suara ponsel tiba-tiba berdering membelah atmosfir tegang di ruangan tersebut. Baek Hyun merogoh saku mantelnya yang tergeletak di sofa lalu menjawabnya.

" _Yeobseyo."_

" _Ne,_ saya Byun Baek Hyun."

"APA?!"

Seluruh mata langsung terarah ke sosok yang tampak terguncang. Jong In segera menghampiri kekasihnya, bersiap menahan Baek Hyun manakala pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Luhan menoleh dengan mata dan hidung memerah dan dengan suara serak ia bertanya.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Baek Hyun yang tampak benar-benar akan jatuh langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Jong In. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan dengan suara gemetar ia menjawab,

"A-aku harus ke rumah sakit, teman-teman. Tae Hyung- adikku kecelakaan.

…

 _Kyung Soo menatap bidang datar di hadapannya dengan pandangan berkecamuk. Cermin itu menampilkan sesosok bocah SMA dengan seragam kusut dan rambut acak-acakan. Ada kantung tebal yang menaungi bawah matanya, dan seingatnya pipi pemuda itu tidak setirus ini._

 _Kemana bocah yang selalu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar itu?_

He's gone.

 _Dia melangkah keluar hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dari sudut ranjang. Ada lima manusia di dalam sana, namun hanya lima pasang mata yang terbuka. Sementara satu sosok tampak terbaring di atas bangsal, kelopak terpejam seolah berada dalam tidur nyenyak. Terlalu nyenyak sebenarnya._

 _Kulitnya sedikit pucat, dan surai cokelatnya mulai memanjang menutupi dahinya. Meski dengan perban yang membalut kepalanya, sosok itu tetap terlihat memukau di bawah cahaya lampu yang sedikit buram. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang menanti seorang putri jelita membangunkannya dengan sebuah ciuman._

 _Kyung Soo tidak bisa mendatangkan seorang putri, namun ia memberikan yang lebih baik._

" _Kyung," wanita yang beberapa waktu lalu resmi menjadi ibunya mendekat. "Mereka adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Park, orang tua kandung Chan Yeol."_

 _Kyung Soo mengulas senyum ke sepasang manusia yang berdiri di sebelah ranjang Chan Yeol. Ia menghampiri dua sosok tersebut dan membungkuk sopan ke arah keduanya._

" _Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang, Tuan dan Nyonya Park."_

" _Tentu saja kami akan datang, sudah sangat lama kami mencarinya dan kami hampir menyerah…, kami sangat berterima kasih Kyung Soo-ssi."_

 _Mata Kyung Soo beralih menatap sosok yang terbaring diantara mereka. "Apapun untuk Chan Yeol-_ hyung. _Dia pasti akan sangat senang ketika sadar nanti dia berada diantara keluarga kandungnya."_

 _Bibirnya mengumbar senyum lebar dan tidak akan ada yang tidak mempercayai senyuman itu._

" _Terima kasih atas bantuannya Kyung Soo-_ ssi, _kami akan membawa Chan Yeol pulang secepatnya."_

 _ **.**_

" _Kau yakin akan melakukan ini, Kyung?"_

 _Young Ah kembali beberapa menit kemudian setelah mengantar pasangan Park ke lantai satu. Mereka kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Keduanya mendengarkan cerita Kyung Soo tentang kehidupan mereka dan juga menjelaskan kondisi Chan Yeol, beserta hal yang menyebabkan sosok itu terbaring koma seperti sekarang. Besar kemungkinan Chan Yeol akan mengalami_ Amnesia Retrograde _dimana ingatannya mengalami kemunduran beberapa tahun dan terjebak pada waktu tertentu._

" _Ya, Eomma." Kyung Soo meraih jemari Chan Yeol dan menautkannya dengan miliknya. "Aku sudah berjanji jika Chan Yeol-_ hyung _berhasil selamat, aku akan melakukan ini untuknya. Dan mereka berdua pun juga sudah setuju untuk melakukan semuanya sesuai keinginanku."_

" _Tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak_ amnesia _dan mencarimu ketika dia sadar?" ibunya bertanya lagi._

 _Kyung Soo mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Chan Yeol, dalam hati merapalkan segala jenis permohonan agar semuanya sesuai harapannya. "Aku meminta mereka mengatakan bahwa aku membuangnya."_

" _Dia akan terluka, Kyung… atau jika nantinya dia memang kehilangan ingatan, tidak tertutup kemungkinan ia akan pulih suatu saat nanti."_

" _Kalau begitu semoga dia tidak pernah mengingatnya lagi." timpal Kyung Soo dengan wajah kosong. "Kenangan tentangku hanya akan membawa kesedihan untuknya, tidak ada sedikitpun hal menyenangkan yang pantas untuk dikenang, jadi biarkan saja ingatan itu menghilang selamanya."_

 _Dan Tuhan mengabullkan doa Kyung Soo. Sebulan setelah orang tua kandung Chan Yeol membawanya ke New York, lelaki itu akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia mengalami kemunduran ingatan hingga masa SMP, saat kecelakaan yang menewaskan orang tua angkat mereka. Namun orang tua Chan Yeol memberinya kenyataan palsu, mereka mengatakan bahwa kecelakaan itu terjadi di Amerika dan yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Yoora, kakak perempuannya. Chan Yeol mengingat namanya, kedua orang tuanya, dan ia ingat memiliki seorang saudara meski wajah mereka dalam ingatannya sepenuhnya kabur._

" _Namamu adalah Park Chan Yeol, dan kami adalah keluargamu." ujar Nyonya Park dihari Chan Yeol sadar dari tidur panjangnya._

 _Dihari yang sama ketika akhirnya Kyung Soo resmi tinggal di kediaman Do, Luhan memeluknya erat dan dengan wajah penuh penyesalan ia bertanya._

" _Bagaimana keadaan Chan Yeol, Kyung?"_

" _Dia mati." suaranya terdengar datar, seiringan dengn wajahnya yang tak mengeluarkan mimik apapun. "Dia mati pagi tadi,_ Hyung."

 _Saat itu Luhan sadar, kejadian naas itu tak hanya merengggut Chan Yeol, namun juga membawa serta senyum serta binar di mata adiknya._

 **...**

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti disini."

Kyung Soo tersentak dari lamunanya mendengar suara tersebut. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini sedang berdiri di ruang tengah rumah kecilnya. Terlihat angkuh dan mengintimidasi, namun sepercik lelah bermain di sudut matanya.

"Ba-bagaimana- _hyu-_ kau bisa masuk?!"

"Kunci di bawah pot sebelah kanan, ibu selalu menyimpannya disana sebagai cadangan."

Kalimat itu terasa seperti sebuah tamparan bagi Kyung Soo. Jika tadi dirinya belum sepenuhnya yakin, kini Kyung Soo akhirnya benar-benar percaya jika Chan Yeol benar-benar telah kembali. Chan Yeol _nya_ yang dulu.

"Kau sudah mengingat semuanya." kalimat itu lebih terdengar seperti gumaman di telinga Kyung Soo sendiri.

Chan Yeol tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia justru membawa langkahnya menuju tempat Kyung Soo berdiri, lalu duduk di titik yang tadi di duduki si mungil. Matanya mengawasi keadaan halaman belakang rumah tersebut dan merasa janggal karena tidak adanya kumpulan pohon bunga matahari yang biasanya berjejer disana.

"Duduklah." ujar Chan Yeol. Riak wajahnya yang tenang berbanding terbalik dengan mimik gelisah milik Kyung Soo.

Meski enggan pada akhirnya Kyung Soo menuruti kata Chan Yeol. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah yang lebih tinggi. Kaki keduanya dibiarkan menjuntai hingga hampir menyentuh tanah di bawah mereka yang tertutup salju. Kyung Soo memandang kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki tebal dan sandal rumah sementara iris Chan Yeol terpatri ke hamparan langit gelap diatas mereka.

"Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita melihat bintang bersama." ujar Chan Yeol tiba-tiba, ada desahan lega yang menggantung di ujung kalimatnya.

Kyung Soo mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Chan Yeol yang atensinya masih terfokus ke langit, dan Kyung Soo menemukan tak sanggup menggerakkan bibirnya sendiri.

 _Ya, sudah lama sekali. Terlalu lama hingga aku melupakan bagaimana rasanya disini, duduk bersamamu._

Chan Yeol mendadak bangkit, ia membiarkan tumpukan salju yang cukup tebal menenggelamkan kakinya hingga pangkal betis. Kyung Soo ingin melarangnya, karena Chan Yeol bahkan tidak menggunakan alas kaki dan suhu udara saat ini seolah menggila. Namun lagi-lagi semua itu tertahan di ujung lidah si mungil.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lama tidak menanam bunga matahari disini." ucap Chan Yeol lagi bersamaan dengan langkahnya menuju dinding tembok di depannya. "Aku ingat kita membersihkan halaman ini setiap hari minggu. Aku mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh disaat kau menyiram bunga-bunga itu dengan telaten. Lalu kau akan bercerita tentang sekolahmu, melapor bagaimana tingkah Sehun dan Jong In membuatmu kesal," sampai disitu Kyung Soo mendengar Chan Yeol terkekeh, namun suaranya terdengar sumbang dan setengah hati. "-mereka pasti akan sangat malu jika aku menceritakan hal itu pada Luhan dan Baekhyun."

Kyung Soo tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menanggapi celotehan Chan Yeol saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa lelaki itu mendadak datang dan bersikap seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang baru bertemu setelah berpuluh tahun tak bersua. Bukan ini yang Kyung Soo harapkan Chan Yeol paparkan padanya.

Lalu bom itupun dijatuhkan.

Chan Yeol menghela napas pelan. Ia berusaha merenggangkan tangannya yang sejak tadi terus terkepal di dalam saku mantelnya. Kakinya mulai kebas karena beku namun ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk bergerak dari sana sama sekali. Ia berbalik dan menatap langsung ke bola mata Kyung Soo, maniknya tampak berkilau seolah menyerap seluruh kehidupan disekelilingnya.

Mungkin itu yang Kyung Soo lakukan pada Chan Yeol. Menyerap seluruh energi dan kewarasan Chan Yeol lalu meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terluka dan retak. Iris cokelatnya tampak suram dan suara yang meluncur dari tenggorokannya terasa kering dan hampa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya, Kyung?"

Bom pertama. Kyung Soo masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya dan membiarkanku seperti orang bodoh?"

Bom kedua. Kyung Soo membuka bibir namun suaranya tiba-tiba bersembunyi di dasar perutnya.

"Kenapa- kenapa kau berbohong?" sampai disini suara Chan Yeol mulai pecah dan matanya mengabur perlahan. "Dan diatas semua itu… kenapa kau membiarkan mereka membawaku pergi?"

Bom ketiga, dan air mata Kyung Soo mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

"Setidaknya kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf atas kata-kata kasarku waktu itu. Setidaknya kau membiarkanku menanggung penyesalan atas apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, dengan begitu aku bisa menghukum diriku sendiri karena sudah melanggar janjiku."

Kyung Soo membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak ada isakan yang mengancam untuk berlompatan dari mulutnya tertahan. Sementara Chan Yeol terus menunduk dengan pundak bergetar. Air mata yang berkumpul di ujung dagunya perlahan menumpuk, memberat, akhirnya meluncur dan tenggelam ke dalam salju.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup bahagia dan tanpa beban selama ini, Kyung? Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku? Mereka semua menyuapku dengan kebohongan, dan kau membiarkan- tidak, kau menyuruh mereka melakukannya. Kenapa kau begitu tega, Kyung? Kenapa?"

Kyung Soo tersentak. Ia refleks bangkit dari duduknya melihat Chan Yeol tersungkur dengan posisi bersujud di tempatnya. Ia berlutut di hadapan Chan Yeol, menarik pundaknya untuk bangun namun yang lebih tinggi menolak.

"Bangun, Yeol, kau akan jatuh sakit." pinta Kyung Soo disela-sela tangisnya.

Chan Yeol ingin berteriak ke wajah Kyung Soo. Memakinya karena masih bisa memikirkan kesehatan orang yang sudah menyakitinya begitu dalam. Cha Yeol ingin marah karena hati Kyung Soo terlalu suci dan lapang, hingga kesalahan yang dilakukannya pun seolah tak berarti apa-apa baginya. Bagaimana Kyung Soo bisa melakukannya? Bagaimana Kyung Soo sanggup tersenyum padanya sementara Chan Yeol bahkan muak menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin?

"Aku bahkan tak pantas meminta maaf padamu, aku tak pantas berada di depanmu dan mengatakan semua kalimat-kalimat manis seperti itu. Aku tak pantas, Kyung."

Kyung Soo menggeleng. Bukan ini yang Kyung Soo harapkan ketika Chan Yeol mengingat semuanya. Melihat Chan Yeol memandang jijik padanya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan melihat Chan Yeol menghukum dirinya sendiri seperti ini.

" _I forgive you, you know I always do."_ ujar Kyung Soo dengan suara parau. Tangannya dengan gemetar berusaha menghapus aliran sungai di pipi Chan Yeol.

Yang lebih tinggi menggeleng. _"No, you shouldn't."_

" _I love you, you mean the world to me, how could I didn't?"_

"Tapi cintaku hanya membuatmua terluka dan sedih. Andai saja malam itu aku tidak mengatakan hal yang menyakitimu, kau tidak akan mengalami hal itu, kau tidak akan takut gelap sampai sekarang, kau- kau akan bahagia. Bukannya menangis tiap kali seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih menciummu."

Kyung ingin membantah semua itu, bahwa ia tidak menyesali apapun. Ya, dia memang kotor, dan setiap kali peristiwa itu terbayang di benaknya, ia seolah mau mati. Namun itu semua hanya masa lalu dan Kyung Soo tidak menyesal, tidak, karena hal itu membawa Chan Yeol ke kehidupan yang seharusnya di dapatkan. Ia ingin menjelaskan semua itu ke Chan Yeol namun tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti.

" _It's just… we're not meant to be."_

Kyung Soo merasakan hatinya yang kembali retak mendengar kalimat tersebut. _Ini dia._

"Mungkin… takdir tidak membiarkan kita bersama selain untuk menyakiti satu sama lain, dan aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika aku melakukannya lagi."

Saat itulah Chan Yeol mengangkat wajahnya. Mempertemukan mata mereka yang sama-sama bengkak dan merah. Chan Yeol ingin merekam setiap detail wajah Kyung Soo agar nantinya ia punya memori untuk dikenang. Segala hal yang ada pada diri Kyung Soo adalah keindahan yang tak pernah Chan Yeol bisa rangkai dalam bentuk kata.

Mungkin seperti itulah Kyung Soo untuk Chan Yeol. Jauh dan tak tersentuh. Seperti bunga matahari yang terus mengikuti arah sang surya berpendar namun akan terbakar jika berusaha meraihnya. Kyung Soo adalah matahari dan Chan Yeol adalah bunga matahari yang naïf tersebut.

Chan Yeol menarik Kyung Soo berdiri kemudian menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Ia lalu membawa keningnya hingga bersentuhan dengan milik Kyung Soo sebelum berbisik di depan bibirnya yang merekah.

" _Hey, Sunflower, wanna play Hide and Seek with me?_ "

Yang ditanya menggeleng. Kantung matanya kembali digenangi cairan bening yang sama. Namun Chan Yeol berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Kyung yang jaga, dan _Hyung_ akan bersembunyi."

Isakan Kyung Soo kembali terdengar. Ia merengek pada Chan Yeol seperti saat mereka kecil. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mau, _Hyung…"_

" _Please? Hyung_ mohon, Kyungie…" pinta Chan Yeol, tatapannya sarat akan permohonan.

Meski tidak rela namun Kyung Soo akhirnya mengangguk pelan, menghasilkan senyum lemah di bibir si jangkung.

"Tutup matamu." pinta Chan Yeol lagi.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana kelopak Kyung Soo turun perlahan hingga tertutup sempurna. Benaknya terus merapalkan _'maafkan aku'_ yang berdenging bersama _'aku sangat mencintaimu'_ ketika Chan Yeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

 _Terakhir kali, izinkan aku menciumnya untuk yang terakhir kali._

Chan Yeol menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya pada ciuman tersebut. Mengisi setiap lumatan yang ia berikan dengan cinta dan rasa putus asa yang kental. Kyung Soo membalasnya dengan hati-hati, seperti bagaimana ia menjaga perasaan Chan Yeol selama ini.

Ciuman itu terasa berlangsung singkat untuk keduanya. Kyung Soo masih menutup matanya ketika Chan Yeol akhirnya menarik mundur wajahnya, tak terlalu jauh karena deru napas Chan Yeol masih memantul di bibirnya.

"Sekarang hitunglah sampai sepuluh, aku akan pergi bersembunyi."

 _Tidak. Kumohon, jangan._

Meski hatinya menjerit memerintahkannya untuk membuka mata sebelum Chan Yeol lepas dari jangkauannya, Kyung Soo tetap memaksa matanya tertutup. Ia membiarkan Chan Yeol melepaskan pegangannya di wajah Kyung Soo, dan tetap disana meski suara langkah Chan Yeol mulai terdengar.

"Menghitunglah Kyung." pinta Chan Yeol lagi.

Maka Kyung Soo pun melakukannya. "Satu… dua… tiga…"

Hitungan Kyung Soo membawa langkah Chan Yeol semakin dekat ke arah pintu. Ia terus berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini yang terbaik. Ia harus melakukannya. Dan dengan pemikiran itu, Chan Yeol meninggalkan rumah yang dulu merupakan surga baginya dan adik kecilnya.

Ia melewati taman yang dulu sering menjadi destinasi Kyung Soo untuk bersembunyi, dan karena itulah Chan Yeol selalu bisa menemukan adiknya dengan cepat. Kini mereka bertukar peran, dan seperti yang Chan Yeol katakan tadi, ia akan _bersembunyi_ di tempat yang tidak akan bisa Kyung Soo temukan.

…

"…delapan…, sembilan…, sepuluh…"

Kyung Soo membuka matanya perlahan, dan seperti yang bisa diduganya Chan Yeol tak ada disana. Kyung Soo tahu dengan pasti ia sendirian di tempat itu. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, kapanpun mereka bermain dan Kyung Soo yang memainkan peran _Seek,_ ia tidak pernah bisa menemukan Chan Yeol.

Ia akan mencari ke seluruh sudut rumah, lapangan, dan taman bermain di dekat rumahnya namun ia tidak pernah berhasil menemukan sang kakak. Maka ketika lelah mencari, Kyung Soo kecil akan berlari-lari di sekitar rumah seraya memanggil-manggil _hyung_ nya. Lalu akan menangis ketika Chan Yeol tak kunjung keluar, karena yang ada di pikiran Kyung Soo kecil adalah sang kakak pasti meninggalkannya.

Namun Chan Yeol akan selalu muncul, ia akan datang entah dari arah mana lalu memeluk si mungil dan membujuknya agar berhenti menangis.

Dan kini Kyung Soo kembali mendapat peran _Seek_ tersebut, dan ia tahu pasti ia tidak akan menemukan Chan Yeol bagaimanapun ia mencari.

 _Apakah_ hyung _akan keluar dari tempatnya jika aku menangis lagi?_ Pikirnya.

" _Hyung… hyung_ dimana? Aku menyerah, _hyung._ Keluarlah sekarang…"

Namun hingga sejam lamanya Kyung Soo terus memanggil dan menangis, Chan Yeol tak kunjung datang. Kakaknya –seperti yang selama ini dipikirkannya- akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkannya.

 **tbc**

 _Song's list:_

 _Unfair – EXO  
Boyfriend – Justin Bieber  
Like a G6 – Far East Movement __(feat. The Cataracs & Dev)_ _  
Vanilla Twilight – Owl City_

 _ **Night's footnote:**_

 _Hello!_

Masih ada yang ingat ff ini? Tidak ada? Ya udah. *lompat ke sumur kering*

 _I'm sorry for being an ass because not update for more than a month. I'm kinda busy with some stuff,_ kalian tahulah dunia nyata nggak pernah seindah imajinasi para Fujoshi di luar sana. Haha!

 _Well,_ Night nggak pengen _chinchong_ panjang lebar disini, cukup bilang maaf karena sudah menggantung kalian dan terima kasih untuk mereka yang masih menunggu kelanjutannya.

 _And also I actually couldn't predict when will the next chapter come out,_ kuliah untuk semester genap sudah dimulai dan dosen-dosen saya sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan tugas, huhu.

 _But I'll try to write in my spare time. Sooo, just wait!_ *ditimpuk*

Dan, oh, hampir lupa! _Special thanks to my beloved_ dongsaeng _,_ **rairaikyung,** _who always nagging and support me to continue this story. Let's spread a lot of Chansoo's love like a virus!_ Nih, Night udah _update. I heart you, ma babe!_

 _Last, keep leaving everything you feel about this story, I'd love to read it. Bye!_

 _With Love, Night._


	8. Parallel line

"Bagaimana?"

Joon Myeon menghampiri Yifan yang berdiri di dekat jendela, tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang sejak tadi terus tertempel ke sebelah pipinya. Salju di luar sana kembali berjatuhan dan membuat kaca jendela di depan Yifan menjadi buram.

"Dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya." balas Yifan pelan. Alisnya yang tercetak sempurna tampak mengernyit, melengkapi sorot frustasi yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya.

Luhan yang duduk di ujung sofa menekan pelipisnya dengan keras, berharap tindakan itu akan mengurangi sedikit pening yang menyerang kepalanya.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat adikku mengurung diri di kamar lebih lama lagi tanpa sedikitpun makanan yang melewati tenggorokannya." Tanya Luhan dengan suara mendesis. Ia lalu menatap kakaknya dengan sorot menusuk yang dalam. "Sebaiknya sahabatmu itu tidak pernah muncul lagi jika tidak ingin wajah sempurnanya rusak."

Joon Myeon membalas tatapan Luhan dengan pandangan menegur. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Lu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka."

Sebuah dengusan Luhan lontarkan. "Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas dia sudah membuat Kyung Soo menangis seperti orang sekarat kemudian menghilang seenaknya. Apa yang bisa kita harapkan darinya?"

"Dia adalah adikku juga, kalau kau lupa." Kali ini Yifan yang mengeluarkan suara. "Aku juga menyayangi Kyung Soo sebesar dirimu, tapi aku tidak akan menyalahkan Chan Yeol untuk alasan apapun."

Jeda sejenak, Yifan membawa tatapannya ke arah pintu kamar Kyung Soo yang tertutup rapat. Hari ini Yifan mengajak Joon Myeon ke rumahnya karena lelaki itu berkata ingin melihat keadaan Kyung Soo, namun setelah puluhan kali ketukan dan panggilan yang mereka lakukan dan tak satupun yang digubris oleh Kyung Soo, akhirnya mereka menyerah.

"Kapan Bibi Young Ah akan pulang?" tanya Yifan.

"Kemarin aku bicara dengannya, Bibi akan pulang sehari setelah natal." Jawab Luhan malas, namun jawaban itu membuatnya teringat akan hal lain. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan rencana malam Natal nanti?"

Joon Myeon langsung menyahut, "Yixing dan Jong Dae sudah mengumpulkan daftar panti asuhan yang akan kita datangi. Apakah kita harus tetap berpatokan pada jadwal?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Yah…" Joon Myeon mengangkat bahu. "Chan Yeol menghilang, adik Baek Hyun kecelakaan, dan Kyung Soo yang sedang dalam keadaan buruk, entah kenapa aku merasa keadaannya tidak memungkinkan."

Luhan kembali menghela napas pelan. Ia benar-benar lupa tentang keadaan adik sahabatnya tersebut saking pusingnya memikirkan masalah Chan Yeol dan Kyung Soo. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa Tuhan seolah sedang menguji mereka.

Keberhasilan mereka menggelar pertunjukan musik bahkan tidak sempat mereka rayakan. Pujian dan decakan kagum dari beberapa dosen dan teman-temannya seolah tak berarti apa-apa, bahkan _banner_ besar berisikan ucapan selamat yang dipajang di gerbang masuk kampus mereka sama sekali tidak berhasil membuat hati Luhan meletup-letup antusias. Hal itu justru menjadi awal semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa mereka sekarang.

 **.**

 **Unbreakable Vow © Nightingale**

 _I just own the sto- ah, udahlah capek._

 **.**

 _This fict is especially dedicated to the most hugable-lovable friend of mine,_ **Squishy_Nunu** _(without you I could never finish this chapter. Oh, dear, thanks for completeing my college days with your presence, you and_ **Kkamjongmaknae** _is my favorite in the class. Love you two, girls!)_

 _ **Prenote:**_ _Prepare your heart guys, this chapter is nothing but reduce you to tears. M'sorry T_T_

 **.**

Baek Hyun mengerutkan kening mendapati suasana dalam ruangan tersebut jauh lebih suram ketimbang langit kelabu di luar. Luhan tampak menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang terlipat ke dada, sementara Jong Dae terbaring dengan sebelah kaki diatas meja dan Min Seok duduk di dekat kaki kekasihnya. Baek Hyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Jong Dae dan Min Seok tidak berada pada tempat yang sama sejak mereka jadian. Dua manusia itu seolah tidak pernah lepas dari satu sama lain, dan Baek Hyun sedikit banyaknya merasa iri karena ia dan Jong In tidak memiliki waktu sebanyak itu untuk bersama. Perbedaan jurusan dan kegiatan klub menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

"Dari mana, Baekk- _ie_?" Min Seok menyapa begitu Baek Hyun duduk di sebelah Luhan yang tampak tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Rumah sakit."

"Bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" Jong Dae bangkit agar bisa bertatapan dengan Baek Hyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja," Baek Hyun menyandarkan pundaknya dan langsung mendesah lega. "Aku bahkan menemukannya berkeliaran di taman rumah sakit sendirian, tapi orang tuaku bersikeras agar ia di rawat sedikit lebih lama."

"Maaf kami belum bisa menjenguknya."

Min Seok mengatakannya dengan wajah menyesal yang terlalu menggemaskan sehingga Baek Hyun hampir melompat untuk mencubit kedua pipinya yang lembut.

"Tidak masalah, Minnie, kita semua memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

Itu memang benar. Pertunjukan kermarin telah menyita seluruh perhatian mereka dan rasa lelahnya berbondong-bondong datang begitu mereka meletakkan kepala di atas bantal yang terasa seperti surga. Belum lagi masalah yang terjadi antara Chan Yeol dan Kyung Soo, Baek Hyun sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang menjadi dasar dari pertengkaran –kalaupun mereka bisa disebut bertengkar- mereka, namun sepertinya itu merupakan hal yang besar.

"AGH!" teriakan Jong Dae yang tiba-tiba membuat Baek Hyun tersentak, bahkan Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya pun tampak terusik.

"Apa masalahmu, Jong Dae?!" Luhan mendesis penuh racun.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membuat suasana ruangan ini tak ubahnya seperti di rumah duka?"

"Memangnya siapa yang melakukannya?!" Baek Hyun menyahut gusar.

"Kau!" jari Jong Dae teracung ke wajah Baek Hyun, "-dan kau!" lalu beralih ke hidung Luhan. "Atmosfir di ruangan ini bahkan lebih dingin dibandingkan di luar sana." Lanjutnya dengan wajah merengut.

"Kalau tidak suka, sana pergi! Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu kesini." Timpal Luhan kesal, kakinya menyundul lutut Jong Dae untuk menegaskan ucapannya.

Jong Dae menyumpah dengan suara rendah. "Kau seratus kali lebih menyebalkan disaat sedang banyak pikiran."

Begitu Jong Dae dan Min Seok meninggalkan Concerto –yang kini menjadi markas EXO- tersisalah Luhan dan Baek Hyun yang saling mendiamkan. Ini adalah hal yang jarang karena mereka tidak pernah jauh dari kata 'ribut' dan 'berisik', hal yang selalu menghasilkan teguran mematikan dari Yifan atau Joon Myeon.

"Aku rasa Jong Dae benar." Ujar Baek Hyun tiba-tiba.

Luhan membawa tatapannya seolah bertanya, _apa?_

"Kita membuat suasana terasa mencekam."

"Lalu?"

Baek Hyun memutar bola mata jengah, dalam hati mengamini ucapan Jong Dae beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kita butuh _refreshing._ Pertunjukan kemarin sudah membuat otot-otot kita tegang dan masalah dua orang itu tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Kalau kau mengajakku jalan-jalan keluar, maka jawabannya adalah tidak."

" _Aniya."_ Baek Hyun menggeleng singkat. "Kau lupa apa yang biasa kita lakukan di apartemenku selesai ujian?"

Awalnya Luhan memandang bingung ke sahabatnya yang tampak menunjukkan senyum penuh arti padanya, itu sampai ia mengingat hal yang dimaksud Baek Hyun dan raut wajahnya berubah.

" _No way."_ Ujar Luhan saat itu juga.

Mimik penuh persekongkolan Baek Hyun runtuh saat itu juga. _"Waaeee?"_

"Kita sudah dewasa, dan aku tidak mau melakukan hal labil yang menjijikkan seperti itu lagi."

"Oh, ayolah… Itu menyenangkan dan selalu berhasil membuat kita berkeringat." Baek Hyun memajukan wajahnya dengan alis yang bergerak naik-turun. "Lagi pula hanya ada kita berdua disini, jadi kau tidak perlu malu."

"Aku. Tetap. Tidak. Mau." Luhan masih bersikeras, "Lagi pula Sehun akan kesini menjemputku begitu latihannya selesai." -namun seharusnya ia tahu frasa 'keras kepala' adalah nama tengah Byun Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding sejenak. "Tapi itu masih satu jam lagi, Lulu sayang, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kita bersenang-senang."

Luhan mulai menimbang-nimbang tawaran pemuda sipit di sebelahnya. Baek Hyun terus mengeluarkan _aegyo_ yang selalu membantunya mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya.

"Luhaeeeeennn!"

" _Ugh, I hate you, Bacon!"_ dan Luhan lalu bangkit dari posisi pundungnya.

Baek Hyun langsung bersorak penuh kemenangan saat itu juga.

…

Sehun baru saja turun dari BMW miliknya ketika mobil milik Jong In memasuki pekarangan Concerto dan berhenti tepat di sebelah kendaraan miliknya.

"Kau juga baru datang?" Jong In menyapa ketika mereka melangkah menuju pintu berdampingan.

"Yeah, aku menjemput Luhan. Kau sendiri?" Sehun belas bertanya seraya tangannya membuka pintu dalam satu kali dorongan.

Jong In mengangguk sekilas. Ia masuk lebih dulu dan langsung membawa langkahnya ke ruang tengah, _spot_ yang menjadi favorit mereka untuk berkumpul. Bunyi musik yang berpadu dengan suara feminine mengalun dari ruang yang mereka tuju.

"Chen- _hyung_ memberitahuku kalau Baek Hyun- _hyung_ ada disini, dan aku ingi-"

Ucapan Jong In tidak berhasil selesai karena mendadak ia kehilangan suaranya. Sehun pun tampak sama tercengangnya ditilik dari matanya yang melebar dan mulut menganga. Sofa-sofa yang ada tengah ruangan berpindah merapat ke dinding, bersama meja dan juga mesin jahit yang sejak awal di letakkan di pinggir. Benda-benda itu berada di tepi menyisakan bagian tengah yang kosong. Ah, tidak sepenuhnya kosong karena disana tampak dua sosok dengan tinggi tak jauh berbeda tampak asik menggerakkan tubuh mereka dengan seirama.

Sehun dan Jong In memandang tidak percaya ke arah kekasih mereka yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain disana. Luhan dan Baek Hyun berdiri membelakangi dua sosok tersebut, memperlihatkan tungkai kaki mereka yang tidak terlapisi apapun. Dua pemuda mungil itu hanya mengenakan kemeja merah yang dipakai Sehun dan Jong In di pertunjukan kemarin. Tao memang sengaja menaruh kostum mereka disana karena ia belum sempat membagikannya ke yang lain setelah petugas _laundry_ mengantarnya. Dan dua sosok itu kini memakainya di tubuh mereka- koreksi, _hanya_ memakai itu di tubuh mereka.

 _Everybody know (hit me)_

 _Pink (hot) pink (hot)_

 _Naega baro geu yumyeonghan_

 _Ho-ho-ho-hot pink_

Mereka berdua menyanyi bersamaan, memperagakan dengan baik gerakan _dance_ yang keduanya tonton sejam yang lalu. Napas keduanya terengah dengan keringat yang mengucur di sela-sela rambut namun baik Luhan maupun Baek Hyun sama-sama mengembangkan senyum, saling menertawakan yang lain dan diri sendiri. Hal inilah yang dimaksud Baek Hyun sebagai pelepas stres yang sering mereka lakoni ketika SMA. Karena jika ada begitu banyak hal yang menjadi pemicu keduanya bertengkar, mereka hanya butuh satu hal untuk berdamai kembali; si _tsundere_ Baek Hyun dan si keras kepala Luhan, dan hal itu adalah _girlgroup._

" _See?"_ ujar Baek Hyun tepat ketika musik yang melantun dari ponselnya berhenti. "Ini memang cara yang paling ampuh untuk mengembalikan _mood."_

" _Whatever."_ Luhan memutar bola mata, namun tidak bisa menahan diri membalas senyum Baek Hyun yang terlihat memukau.

Baek Hyun merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas lalu menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya, suatu kebiasaan yang hanya dilakukannya di hadapan Luhan dan Jong Dae. Sementara Luhan yang melihatnya hanya mendengus. Kedua pemuda itu sama sekali belum menyadari dua manusia lain yang turut mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Ah, ayo cepat ganti baju sebelum Sehun atau Jong In datang dan melihat kita."

Baek Hyun beranjak ke sofa di depannya, tempat dimana pakaian miliknya beserta milik Luhan berada. Ia mengambil miliknya dan akhirnya berbalik, berniat menuju kamar mandi, saat itulah ia menyadari keberadaan dua sosok yang baru saja disebut olehnya. Luhan yang melihat Baek Hyun terpaku mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya tersebut, dalam hati merasa sedikit _déjà vu_ dengan adegan ini.

Wajah Luhan dan Baek Hyun langsung kehilangan warnanya saat itu juga, berbanding terbalik dengan pipi Sehun beserta Jong In yang merona parah bahkan hingga telinga dan leher keduanya.

…

 _Suara yang berasal dari sisinya membuat Chan Yeol terjaga dari mimpi yang tadi memerangkapnya. Ia mengucek sebelah matanya tanpa sadar sebelum bangkit dengan gerakan gamang, selimut yang membalut dadanya luruh ketika ia bangkit dengan posisi duduk. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati adiknya yang berbaring menyamping dengan badan menggulung seperti bayi. Ada sedu-sedan yang samar keluar dari celah bibirnya yang terbuka._

 _Chan Yeol yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu menghela napas dengan perasaan campur aduk._ Dia pasti bermimpi buruk lagi…

 _Ia lalu mengubah posisi, ikut berbaring menyamping dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah keruh adiknya. Tangan Chan Yeol terangkat, ibu jari dan telunjuknya meluruskan alis Kyung Soo yang mengerut. Sang adik tampak terusik dengan sentuhan di wajahnya hingga membuatnya terjaga. Manik gelapnya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan memandang Chan Yeol dengan raut bingung._

" _Kau bermimpi buruk lagi." Ujar Chan Yeol seraya mengusap pangkal hidung Kyung Soo yang dialiri air mata. "Kali ini apa lagi?"_

 _Kyung Soo menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika benaknya mencoba menarik kembali ingatan tentang mimpinya beberapa saat yang lalu._

" _Aku bermimpi_ Hyung _juga meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, dan-" mata Kyung Soo kembali berkaca-kaca. "-aku sendirian di depan makam kalian bertiga. Aku- aku terus-"_

" _Sst." Chan Yeol langsung menarik kepala Kyung Soo ke dadanya. Melarang adiknya untuk melanjutkan cerita yang sudah pasti akan membuat sosok mungilnya kembali berurai air mata. "Jangan diteruskan. Jangan diingat lagi. Aku disini."_

 _Kyung Soo mencengkeram kaos kakaknya kuat. "Kenapa mimpiku jelek sekali_ Hyung?"

" _Hm?" Chan Yeol mengguman dirambut adiknya._

" _Aku benci mimpiku, semuanya selalu berakhir dengan_ Hyung _meninggalkanku sendirian."_

" _Tidak usah dipikirkan, itukan hanya mimpi, Kyung-_ ie."

" _Tapi tetap saja, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang." Sahut Kyung Soo dengan suara teredam baju Chan Yeol. "Sampai kapan kita akan tinggal di panti,_ Hyung? _Aku tidak suka disini, mereka semua mengingatkanku pada Ayah dan Ibu."_

 _Chan Yeol merasakan dadanya berdenyut menyakitkan mendengar ucapan adiknya. Hidup mereka setelah kecelakaan tersebut memang tidak mudah. Mereka harus berbagi kamar mandi dan meja makan dengan anak-anak lain dan kadang tidak mendapat jatah potongan daging jika mengantri paling akhir. Ia bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan tubuh adiknya menjadi setirus ini._

" _Bersabarlah, Kyung." Ucap Chan Yeol dengan suara bergetar._ _"Kita akan pergi dari sini begitu aku lulus, tahanlah sedikit lagi."_

 _Kyung Soo segera mendongak agar bisa bertatap muka dengan kakaknya, menunjukkan wajah kusut dan mata bengkaknya. "Benarkah? Kita mau pindah kemana,_ Hyung?"

 _Chan Yeol mengangguk. Tangannya mengelus kepala Kyung Soo penuh sayang._ _"Kita akan pergi, jauh dari sini dan memulai hidup baru. Tidak ada kenangan pahit dan mimpi buruk. Hanya kita berdu_ _a."_

" _Itu terdengar menyenangkan." Timpal Kyung Soo seiring senyum yang tercipta di sudut bibirnya._

 _Dan usapan tangan besar Chan Yeol di rambutnya kembali membawa Kyung Soo mengarungi semesta mimpinya. Sisa malam itu Chan Yeol habiskan dengan memandangi wajah adiknya, memastikan tidur Kyung Soo terbebas dari segala jenis mimpi buruk manapun._

 **.**

Suara pintu yang terbuka memutus lamunan Chan Yeol. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Seung Ho yang berdiri disana.

"Kris- _hyung_ sudah datang."

Chan Yeol mengangguk sekilas kemudian bangkit. Yifan hanya memasang wajah datar ketika Chan Yeol sudah berada di hadapannya. Lelaki jangkung itu tampak begitu agung dengan garis wajah tegas dan dingin. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa sejatinya Yifan merupakan karakter yang ramah dengan selera humor yang buruk. Penampilannya yang seolah baru saja keluar dari _shoujo manga_ tampak berbanding terbalik dengan wajah kusut dan rambut acak milik Chan Yeol. Sementara Seung Ho pergi ke dapur dengan dalih mengambil minuman, meninggalkan keduanya dalam keheningan yang cangggung.

"Jadi.., kau bersembunyi disini." Ujar Yifan lebih dulu. Suaranya setenang telaga.

"Aku tidak bersembunyi." Chan Yeol menukas cepat.

"Apartemen kosong; nomor tidak aktif; tidak pernah muncul di kampus atau Concerto; kalau tidak bersembunyi berarti kau sedang melarikan diri."

"Aku juga tidak melarikan diri, _Hyung."_ Chan Yeol kembali membantah. "Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir."

"Baiklah. Dan keputusan apa yang kau dapat setelah dua hari berpikir?"

Chan Yeol tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. Ia justru melemparkan pertanyaan lain yang sejak tadi sangat ingin diutarakannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyung Soo?"

" _Buruk._ Dia terus mengurung diri di kamar; tidak makan dan minum; juga tidak berbicara kepada siapapun."Kerutan di kening Yifan menandakan bahwa lelaki itu tampak berusaha keras menemukan kosa kata yang paling sesuai dengan gambaran sosok Kyung Soo ketika terakhir kali lelaki jangkung itu melihatnya. "Kau harusnya mendapatkan satu pukulan keras di wajahmu karena telah membuat Kyung Soo menangis, namun sepertinya kaupun sama menyedihkannya."

"D-dia… tidak mau makan?"

"Begitulah, aku dan Luhan sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi kita semua tahu betapa keras kepalanya dia." Kesal, gemas, dan frustasi bercampur dalam nada suara Yifan.

"Yah, dia memang keras kepala."

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

Chan Yeol menunjukkan senyum getir. "Tidak, _Hyung._ Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Yifan tertegun mendengar jawaban Chan Yeol. Ia ingin membantah apapun yang ada di dalam kepala Chan Yeol sekarang namun ia mengurungkan niatnya mengingat dirinya sama sekali tidak berhak masuk dan membuat segalanya semakin rumit. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya adalah berdiri di sisi keduanya dan menolong semampunya.

"Jadi… itu keputusanmu?"

Chan Yeol bahkan tidak menatap mata Yifan ketika mengangguk. "Ya."

"Aku harap kau sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan baik dan benar." Ujar Yifan pasrah.

Senyum getir itu sekali lagi muncul di wajah Chan Yeol. Tatapan penuh syukur dan terima kasih Chan Yeol berikan ke lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sejak dulu.

" _Hyung, I have one last wish."_

…

Tanggal 24.

Kyung Soo memandang keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Cuaca diluar tampak cerah meski tidak ada matahari yang terlihat dan udara dingin jelas terasa menusuk. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke kalender mini yang terletak di atas nakas, bulatan merah yang menutupi tanggal sehari sebelum natal tertera disana. Kyung Soo sendiri yang membubuhi bulatan tersebut agar ia terus mengingat hari ini. Ia menghabiskan lima menit menatap lingkaran merah tersebut sebelum akhirnya bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

Kesibukan tampak sangat jelas ketika Kyung Soo sampai disana. Ada lima truk _box_ yang terparkir di pinggir jalan dan Joon Myeon berdiri di depan mobil yang diparkir paling dekat ke gedung; memantau teman-temannya berserta beberapa wajah yang tak Kyung Soo kenal sedang memindahkan kotak-kotak hadiah itu ke dalam mobil. Kyung Soo tersenyum melihat teman-temannya tampak patuh mendengarkan instruksi ketua mereka.

Kehadirannya disadari oleh Tao yang keluar membawa tiga kotak sekaligus di tangannya. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti dengan mata melebar, Kyung Soo mengulas senyum seraya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dan seperti yang diduga Kyung Soo, lelaki asal Tiongkok itu langsung berteriak menyebut namanya.

Kyung Soo langsung menyeberangi jalan yang memisahkan mereka dan menghampiri Joon Myeon yang berdiri tepat di pinggir jalan.

"Hai, _Hyung."_ Sapa Kyung Soo begitu berdiri di hadapan Joon Myeon.

Tao langsung menubruk tubuh Kyung Soo dan memeluknya erat. _"I MISS YOU, KYUNGKYUNG!"_

Yang dipeluk hanya bisa tertawa kemudian membalas. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Tao."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyung?" pertanyaan Joon Myeon menarik perhatian Kyung Soo.

Ia balas menatap tatapan Joon Myeon dengan mimik tak mengerti. "Tentu saja aku disini, aku tidak mungkin lupa tentang rencananya, _Hyung."_

Joon Myeon tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyung Soo. "Kau- sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sinar di mata Kyung Soo perlahan memudar, namun senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya tampak tulus dan berasal dari hatinya. "Berada di kamar sendirian juga tidak akan mengubah apapun, ada hal yang lebih penting selain meratapi hal yang sudah terjadi. _It's Christmas after all."_ Ia lalu beralih menatap Tao sembari menggandeng lengan lelaki jangkung tersebut. "Ayo kembali bekerja _._ Masih ada banyak yang harus diangkat, bukan?"

Reaksi teman-temannya bahkan jauh lebih heboh dibanding Tao. Sehun dan Jong In bahkan langsung berlari ke arahnya dan membuat telinga Kyung Soo pening karena teriakan keduanya.

" _Eomma, I miss you."_ Rajukan Sehun hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Kyung Soo, namun ia tetap memeluk keduanya sambil membisikkan maaf . Baek Hyun bahkan ikut merangkulnya erat dan menatap Kyung Soo seolah ia adalah adik perempuannya yang baru saja ditemukan.

Namun yang membuat Kyung Soo mengernyitkan kening taki mengerti adalah Luhan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Netra bening lelaki itu hanya menyort tubuhnya dari kepala hingga ujung sepatu –seolah memastikan Kyung Soo tidak kekurangan apapun- sebelum berbalik melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Sementara Yifan hanya mengulas senyum khasnya sambil mengacak rambut Kyung Soo, lalu dengan gaya sok _cool-_ nya ia berujar:

"Baguslah kau datang, _Ma cheri_ yang kukenal sudah kembali."

Proses pemindahan kotak-kotak hadiah tersebut berlangsung cukup lama namun mereka melakukannya sambil bercanda sehingga tak terasa semuanya sudah berada di dalam truk, siap untuk diantar ke tujuan.

Joon Myeon membagi mereka ke dalam lima tim. Harusnya enam, jika saja Chan Yeol ada di tengah-tengah mereka dan Joon Myeon sudah pasti akan memasangkannya dengan Kyung Soo. Masing-masing tim akan bertanggung jawab pada satu truk _box_ dan pergi ke daerah yang sudah dibagi oleh Yifan. Awalnya Joon Myeon berniat mengajak Kyung Soo untuk ikut dengannya, mengantar hadiah tersebut ke daerah Eunpyong, namun lelaki itu lebih memilih pergi bersama kedua sahabatnya.

 **.**

"Selamat datang di Panti Asuhan _Namsangwon_ , Baek Hyun- _ssi,_ Jong Dae- _ssi."_

Itu adalah kalimat yang menyambut Baek Hyun dan Jong Dae di Namsangwon, sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di daerah Mapo. Baek Hyun membalasnya dengan senyum lebar dan sapaan yang sama hangatnya. Ia bersyukur Joon Myeon sudah memberitahukan perihal kedatangannya kepada kepala panti sehingga ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi. Keduanya diperkenalkan kepada seluruh anak-anak panti sebelum pembagian hadiahnya dimulai.

Pengurus panti mengatur agar anak-anak tersebut berbaris sehingga Baek Hyun dan Jong Dae bisa membagikan hadiahnya dengan teratur. Baek Hyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kepada setiap anak yang menghampirinya, ia mengulurkan hadiah di tangannya disertai ucapan _'Merry Christmas'_ yang manis.

Seorang gadis yang tingginya tidak sampai pinggang Baek Hyun menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat lucu.

" _Anyyeong,_ Baek Hyun-o _ppa."_ Sapa anak itu.

Baek Hyun balas tersenyum. _"Anyyeong,_ siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Nayeon, _Oppa!"_

"Nama yang cantik," timpal Baek Hyun, masih tersenyum. Ia lalu mengambil hadiah di belakangnya dan menyodorkannya ke gadis kecil tersebut. "Nah, hadiah yang manis untuk anak yang manis. _Merry Christmas_ , Nayeon- _ah."_ Lanjut Baek Hyun seraya mengusap rambut hitam Nayeon yang panjang.

Binar di mata Nayeon terlihat tulus dan senyumnya yang berseri-seri membuat dada Baek Hyun menghangat. Sebelumnya ia tidak tahu bahwa ternyata menolong sesama bisa begini membahagiakan. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan sering-sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Baek Hyun merasa begitu _penuh_ hingga tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membaginya ke orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia lalu mengajak gadis Nayeon itu _selfie_ dan mengunggahnya ke _Instagram_ saat itu juga.

Ucapan Nayeon selanjutnya berhasil membuat pipi Baek Hyun memerah sempurna. " _Thank you and Merry Christmas, too_ , _Fairy Prince!"_

 **[Image]**

 **412 likes**

 **baekhyunie_exo** _the brightest smile from an angel who trapped in a little girl's body. She calls me Fairy Prince *giggling* anyway, Merry Christmas, all!_

Beberapa komentar langsung memenuhi fotonya secara beruntun sepuluh menit setelah Baek Hyun mengirim foto tersebut ke akun _ig_ miliknya.

 **galaxy_fanfan** _Fairy Prince(ss), exactly :p_

 **tae_hyungie** _Merry Christmas,_ Hyung. _Aku menunggu hadiah natalku hihi_

 **jooniexsuho** _good job, Baekhyun-ah (y)_

 **7_luhan_m** _untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Kris, lol. Anyway, Merry Christmas! I love you, my sweet Bacon [{}]_

…

"Kenapa kalian terburu-buru sekali?"

Sehun menunjukkan senyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan repetitif dari biarawati di depannya. Dan Sehun hanya bisa memberikan jawaban yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Masih ada panti lain yang harus kami datangi, Suster." Dan seperti yang bisa Sehun duga, wajah biarawati muda itu perlahan memerah ketika dirinya terus menatap mata biarawati tersebut tanpa berkedip.

"Kau bisa disini dengan dalih membantu anak-anak dan biarkan kedua temanmu pergi ke panti selanjutnya. Malam Natal selalu menjadi yang paling sibuk, dan kami butuh bantuan lelaki tinggi untuk menghias pohon Natal di dalam." Timpal si biarawati lagi.

Dalam hati Sehun memutar bola mata atas kegigihannya agar Sehun tetap tinggal. Agak heran karena biarawati tersebut menggodanya secara terang-terangan. Bukankah seharusnya seorang biarawati hanya mencurahkan cintanya kepada Tuhan saja?

Sebuah ide mendadak muncul di benak Sehun. Dengan senyum penuh persekongkolan, lelaki jangkung itu berujar, "Ah, begini saja,"

Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari saku dalam mantelnya; meraih tangan biarawati tersebut -menghiraukan sorot terkejut si pemilik tangan atas _kelancangan_ nya- dan menuliskan deretan angka di punggung tangan si biarawati.

"Suster bisa menghubungi nomor ini kapanpun panti ini atau _Suster_ membutuhkan bantuan." Lalu diakhiri dengan sebuah kedipan yang membuat wajah biarawati tersebut semerah topi Santa di kepala Sehun.

Biarawati itu akhirnya melepaskan Sehun dengan senyum lebar serta tak henti-hentinya menatap barisan angka di telapak tangannya. Bunga-bunga dan hati imajiner tampak mengikuti langkah si biarawati, tidak menyadari seringai licik yang terpahat di wajah sempurna Sehun.

"Wow."

Sehun terlonjak mendengar suara Jong In yang ternyata berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Begitu Sehun menoleh ia langsung disambut tatapan tajam dari yang paling pendek diantara mereka.

"Sudah selesai merayunya, Tuan Sok Tampan?" ledek Jong In.

Sehun membalasnya dengan nada penuh keangkuhan. "Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku memang tampan."

"Oh, dan itu memberikanmu kebebasan untuk menggoda gadis manapun termasuk biarawati, huh?" timpal Kyung Soo penuh racun.

Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan sahabat mungilnya. "Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya melakukan itu agar dia berhenti merengek dan memaksaku tinggal lebih lama."

"Atau bisa juga sebagai modus untuk menjerat biarawati polos yang suci." kilah Jong In.

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar bola mata jengah. "Yang benar saja, biarawati tadi bahkan tidak bisa disandingkan dengan kekasihku untuk apa aku mencoba berpaling?"

"Biar saja," timpal Kyung Soo seraya berbalik dan melangkah menuju mobil Jong In yang terparkir di depan panti bersama truk _box_ di depannya. "Luhan- _hyung_ sendiri yang akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup jika sampai ketahuan bermain api di belakangnya."

Jong In yang mendengar itu bergidik ngeri sementara Sehun yang berjalan bersisian dengannya langsung tergelak. Jong In lalu teringat dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan Baek Hyun di belakang panggung tempo hari.

"Hei," ia menyikut lengan sahabat pucatnya. "Baek Hyun- _hyung_ mengancam akan mengebiriku jika berani selingkuh. Tidakkah menurutmu kita terdengar seperti mengencani psikopat gila yang haus darah?"

Pertanyaan Jong In dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Sehun. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Psikopat gila dan haus darah yang kau sebut itu memiliki mata paling indah yang pernah ada di bumi. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga memang membutuhkan pengorbanan dan resiko yang besar, bukan begitu?"

Jong In mendengus jijik namun pada akhirnya menyetujui kalimat terakhir Sehun. Benaknya menampilkan wajah Baek Hyun yang tersenyum lebar dan tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena lelaki mungil itu adalah miliknya.

"Omong-omong, kau serius memberikan nomor teleponmu pada biarawati tadi?" Tanya Jong In begitu mereka berada di dalam mobil. Ia langsung menyalakan mesin dan membawa mobil miliknya ke jalanan.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, _please."_

Jawaban Sehun juga menarik perhatian Kyung Soo yang duduk di kursi belakang. ia langsung mencondongkan kepalanya di antara Sehun dan Jong In.

"Jadi kau memberinya nomor palsu?!" sembur Kyung Soo, ia tidak menyadari jika mata bulatnya menyorot lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sahut Sehun cepat, tidak ingin mendapat omelan panjang dari Kyung Soo. "Itu nomor aktif, kok." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu kau memberinya nomor siapa?" kali ini Jong In yang bersuara.

Sehun menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan cengiran jahil yang sudah sangat dihapal Kyung Soo dan Jong In. Dan jawaban Sehun langsung membuat dua sosok tersebut hanya bisa mengeluarkan raut datar.

"Aku memberinya nomor ponsel Tao, hahaha!"

…

"Berapa kotak yang tersisa?"

Luhan menghampiri Min Seok yang tampak berbincang dengan supir truk _box_ mereka. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak di daerah Geumchon, telah membagikan hadiah kepada seluruh anak-anak panti dan juga sumbangan hasil pertunjukan mereka kemarin.

"Sisanya tiga puluh satu." Jawab Min Seok begitu selesai melihat catatan di tangannya.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia lalu membaca ulang pesan yang Joon Myeon kirimkan beberapa menit lalu; instruksi begitu mereka semua selesai dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Selanjutnya kita ke Seongdong _-gu."_

"Itu tujuan akhir kita?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tepatnya di Hawangsimni- _dong."_

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mereka langsung bertolak ke tempat yang Luhan sebut. Sudah ada tiga truk _box_ yang terparkir di depan panti asuhan _Eden I Ville_ ketika Luhan dan Min Seok sampai disana. Hal yang menguntungkan karena panti asuhan tersebut tidak berada di jalan besar yang ramai dilalui kendaraan.

Senja sudah hampir bertandang ketika Luhan tiba. Lampu-lampu hias yang dipasang di depan mulai dinyalakan. Ada dua pohon Natal tinggi yang dipasang di kanan-kiri pintu masuk utama panti tersebut. Ia melihat Jong Dae dan Tao yang dikerubungi oleh banyak anak-anak, tak jauh dari mereka ada Yixing yang menggendong seorang gadis kecil dan sibuk bermain dengannya. Luhan tidak menemukan Yifan atau Joon Myeon, menduga kedua orang itu pasti berada di dalam; berbicara dengan kepala panti.

"Hai, Lu, kau sudah datang!" Baek Hyun menyapa dengan riang.

Luhan menghampiri Baek Hyun yang asik duduk di bangku panjang dengan seorang anak di pangkuannya. Rambut anak itu panjang dan berwarna kecoklatan, senada dengan matanya yang lebar. Anak itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Luhan begitu ia duduk di sisi Baek Hyun, menampilkan empat gigi susu miliknya yang kecil.

"Dia sangat cantik, bukan? Namanya Sana." Ujar Baek Hyun sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil di pangkuannya.

Luhan turut tersenyum. Ia merogoh bando tanduk rusa di saku mantelnya lalu memasangnya di kepalanya, sebagai pelengkap ia memasang _Rudolph Nose_ di hidungnya. Sana kembali tertawa melihat Luhan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya dengan wajah konyol. Baek Hyun pun ikut tergelak melihatnya.

"Lihat, Sana! Ada rusa Rudolph!"

Luhan meraih Sana dan menggendongnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan berlari-lari kecil, beberapa anak panti yang melihatnya lalu mengikuti Luhan, mengekor di belakangnya seolah mereka adalah kereta. Baek Hyun memutuskan bergabung dan barisan paling belakang, sementara Sana tak henti-hentinya tertawa di gendongan Luhan, sesekali berteriak ketika menoleh ke belakang dan melihat banyak anak-anak serta Baek Hyun yang seolah sedang mengejarnya.

Terlalu asik bermain membuatnya tidak menyadari kedatangan truk _box_ terakhir beserta sebuah mobil lain yang mengikut di belakangnya. Kyung Soo langsung menghampiri teman-temannya yang tampak asik menonton Luhan dan Baek Hyun beserta anak-anak panti yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa dengan suara keras.

Baek Hyun yang –lagi-lagi- menyadari keberadaan mereka lebih dulu. Ia melihat Jong In berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam ke dalam saku jaket kulit kesayangannya. Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum lembut seraya melambaikan sebelah tangan. Kulit _tan-_ nya terlihat berkilau tertimpa sinar lampu di sekitarnya.

"Jongin- _ie_!"

Yang dipangggil hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Baek Hyun yang setengah berlari menghampirinya. Mata sipit Baek Hyun membentuk lengkungan sabit yang selalu menjadi favorit Jong In, berdiri di hadapannya dan menjadi yang paling bercahaya disana.

" _Hello, Shawty."_ Sapa Jong In setengah berbisik sementara tangannya diam-diam mencari milik Baek Hyun untuk digenggam.

Dilain sisi Luhan yang mendengar pekikan Baek Hyun langsung berhenti. Ia bahkan menghiraukan protesan anak-anak karena Luhan menghentikan permainan. Luhan berdiri terpaku di tempatnya ketika Sehun melangkah tanpa suara ke arahnya. Iris tajam lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berpindah dari mata Luhan, sementara gadis kecil di gendongan Luhan terus memainkan tanduk rusa di kepalanya.

Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat Luhan harus sedikit mendongak begitu lelaki pucat itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang tersenyum ke arah Sana sambil mengelus rambut panjang anak tersebut. Jantung Luhan berubah liar begitu tangan Sehun berpindah ke wajahnya. Tangan lelaki itu melepas _Rudolph nose_ di hidungnya dan merapikan poni Luhan yang ujungnya lembab karena keringat.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata _Hyung_ suka anak-anak." Ujar Sehun pelan.

Luhan memindahkan Sana ke lengannya yang satunya, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Sehun. "Itu karena kau tidak pernah bertanya."

"Baguslah, aku senang." Sehun membiarkan Sana menggenggam telunjuknya dan memain-mainkannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Karena kita bisa mengadopsi banyak anak nanti ketika sudah menikah. Bagaimana dengan sepasang bayi kembar?"

Luhan hanya bisa menganga mendengar kalimat Sehun, dan wajahnya terasa begitu panas. "Ja-jangan bicara sembarangan!" tegurnya dengan mata melotot. "Aku tidak pernah bilang bersedia menikah denganmu."

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Memangnya kapan kau meminta?"

"Sekarang."

Luhan mendengus. Ia membiarkan Sana menarik bando di kepalanya. "Bercandamu tidak lucu, sayangnya." Tandasnya sebelum berbalik berniat membawa Sana masuk ke panti, namun cekalan tangan Sehun di lengannya membuat langkahnya tertahan.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Ada sebuah cincin yang terulur ke wajah Luhan, berwarna putih dengan ukiran seperti akar yang merambat di sekelilingnya.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke cincin dan wajah Sehun bergantian, manik jernihnya menyorot tak percaya seolah salah satu dari hal itu akan menghilang jika Luhan mengalihkan perhatian.

"Kau serius? Melamarku di saat seperti ini?!"

"Apa yang salah dengan itu? Kita berdiri di bawah pohon Natal yang indah di waktu senja, aku setampan pangeran dan kau seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari surga, kurang apa lagi?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mulut menganga namun tidak memiliki satu kata pun sebagai balasan.

"Yah… sebenarnya aku berniat memberikannya besok sebagai hadiah Natal," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, rona tipis di pipinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan sorot percaya diri yang menguar dari matanya beberapa saat yang lalu. "-namun melihatmu menggendong bayi, tertawa lebar bersama anak-anak mendadak benakku bertanya-tanya, _bukankah hidup selamanya bersama manusia sepertinya akan sangat membahagiakan?_ Dan mengingat betapa banyak lelaki di luar sana yang selalu mencoba merebutmu dariku membuat hasratku untuk bisa memilikimu seutuhnya menjadi semakin besar."

Melihat Sana yang mulai tak nyaman dalam gendongan kekasihnya, Sehun menngambil bayi dua tahun itu ke lengannya. Dengan gerakan luwes ia membawa kepala Sana kepundaknya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi tersebut agar tenang. Lelaki itu tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali ketika air liur Sana membasahi mantelnya.

"Ini bukanlah lamaran resmi, anggap saja sebagai pengikat sementara hingga kita betul-betul dewasa." Ujar Sehun lagi, tangannya tak hentinya menepuk-nepuk punggung mungil dalam lingakaran lengannya. Cincin yang dipengangnya sudah berpindah tangan ke Luhan meski yang bersangkutan belum memakainya. "Aku tahu sampai sekarang kau masih menganggapku anak kecil dan mungkin kau mengira aku tidak serius dengan hubungan kita. Itu adalah hal yang wajar, tapi aku berharap kau bersedia memberiku kesempatan untuk membuktikan kesungguhan perasaanku, karena wajahmu adalah satu-satunya hal yang muncul di benakku setiap kali aku berpikir tentang masa depan."

Mendadak Baek Hyun muncul dan menarik perhatian keduanya. "Maaf karena telah mengganggu momen romantis kalian, tapi Sana harus masuk atau ia akan masuk angin."

"Oh, maaf." Dengan sigap Sehun langsung menyerahkan Sana yang ternyata tertidur kepada Baek Hyun.

Pemuda sipit itu langsung menimang si bayi agar tidak terbangun. "Omong-omong, Sehun, kau terlihat seksi ketika sedang menggendong bayi. Jangan khawatir, kalau rusa pemalas ini menolakmu kau bisa mendapatkan penggantinya saat itu juga. Tidak ada yang sanggup berkata tidak untukmu kecuali orang itu bodoh atau tidak punya otak." Tandasnya dengan senyum penuh persekongkolan, lalu beralih memberikan kedipan jenaka ke arah sahabatnya sebelum berlalu dari sana.

" _Ya!_ Jaga ucapanmu, Byun Bacon!" Luhan menukas sengit.

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya yang dihiasi rona tipis. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Yang ditanya kembali menatap wajah Sehun. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau menerima cincinnya atau tidak?"

"Hanya cincinnya?"

"Lamaranku juga, tentu saja."

"Memangnya ada pilihan lain?"

Sehun mengacungkan dua jari. "Opsinya hanya 'ya' dan 'aku bersedia'."

Luhan memutar bola mata. "Percaya diri sekali."

"Itu karena aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."

"Itu tidak cukup."

"Untuk saat ini, _ya._ Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah saling mencintai satu sama lain seiring kita tumbuh semakin dewasa." Sahut Sehun hati-hati dan lembut. Ia kembali mengambil cincin tersebut untuk ia sematkan di jari manis Luhan. "Tapi beberapa dari tahun sekarang, ketika kita berdua siap, maka yang akan menghubungkan hati kita bukan hanya cinta, melainkan kepercayaan dan juga komitmen."

Sehun mengucapkan semua itu dengan tenang seolah ia sudah memikirkannya jauh sebelum hari ini datang. Tidak ada Sehun yang kekanakan dan menyebalkan, yang berdiri di hadapan Luhan saat ini adalah sesosok lelaki yang matang secara fisik dan mental. Ia tahu Sehun selalu berusaha mengimbangi jiwanya karena selalu menyebut lelaki itu bocah, dan apa yang Sehun paparkan barusan bahkan tidak pernah hinggap di pikiran Luhan sendiri. Mungkin setelah ini dirinya harus berhenti memanggil atau memperlakukan Sehun seperti anak-anak lagi. Karena tidak ada _bocah_ yang sanggup membuat isi dada Luhan sesak karena rasa bahagia seperti ini.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru dewasa." Ucap Luhan setelah beberapa saat diantara mereka hanya ada keheningan. Ia tersenyum melihat Sehun tampak tidak paham maksud kalimatnya. "Jadilah dirimu apa adanya, yang kekanakan, manja, dan menyebalkan. Aku akan menunggu dengan sabar dan tetap mencintaimu dengan cara yang sama."

Kalimat Luhan ibarat guyuran air segar yang menimpa ubun-ubun Sehun. Terasa begitu segar dan melegakan. Ia langsung menarik pundak sempit Luhan ke dalam rengkuhannya, bersamaan dengan suara tepuk tangan yang bertindihan dengan siulan dan kalimat 'cieee' yang datang dari teman-teman mereka.

"Astaga, ternyata sejak tadi mereka menonton kita."

Sehun mendengar gerutuan Luhan yang teredam mantelnya, ia hanya tergelak dan balas berbisik,

"Itu karena kita adalah pasangan yang sempurna, _Hyung."_

…

Kyung Soo menyaksikan dan mendengar semua yang Sehun katakan ke kakak sepupunya, sedikit terkejut namun bangga karena tidak menyangka sosok yang dulu selalu merengek dan memanggilnya _Eomma_ kini telah bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang tidak Kyung Soo sangka sebelumnya.

Matanya meneliti semua teman-temannya dan menemukan ada begitu banyak cinta dimata mereka. Afeksi itu tersampaikan melalui sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang Yifan selipkan pada Joon Myeon disela-sela kegiatan mereka membagikan hadiah ke anak-anak penghuni Eden I Ville, atau melalui sorot mata yang Jong In arahkan ke pemuda bermata sipit di sebelahnya, juga setiap atensi penuh Jong Dae terhadap seluruh ucapan Min Seok. Mereka semua menunjukkan cinta dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

Kyung Soo lalu menoleh ke sebelahnya yang kosong, berpikir sela-sela jarinya tidak akan selonggar ini andai saja orang _itu_ ada disini bersamanya. Namun ia langsung menghapus pikiran itu secepat ia timbul. _Tidak,_ Kyung Soo tidak ingin merusak suasana syahdu ini dengan memikirkan kepedihan hatinya, ia harus tetap tersenyum agar teman-temannya tidak khawatir lagi padanya.

Sebuah tarikan di ujung kaosnya menarik perhatian Kyung Soo. Ia menengok ke bawah dan menemukan sepasang iris gelap menatap datar padanya. Kyung Soo segera berjongkok agar bisa menyesuaikan arah pandang dengan bocah laki-laki tersebut.

"Hai, ada apa?" Tanya Kyung Soo dengan nada lembut.

Anak itu sejenak menunduk seolah mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum berbicara dengan suara mencicit. "Ha-hadiahnya…"

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang rusak?" Tebak Kyung Soo melirik kotak biru yang ada dipegang anak tersebut.

Anak itu menggeleng kuat sehingga poninya berayun cepat. "Bi-bisakah aku mendapat satu kotak lagi?"

"Hm? Kau ingin satu kotak lagi"

Anak itu menggangguk, sorot matanya memancarkan permohonan agar harapannya terkabul.

Kyung Soo mengerutkan kening, dalam diam berpikir apa yang harus dikatakan pada bocah tersebut. "Kenapa kau ingin meminta satu lagi?"

Anak itu hanya menunduk tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu jika kau tidak memberitahuku alasannya. Setiap anak hanya boleh mendapat satu kotak saja, karena kalau ada yang mendapat lebih, anak-anak yang lain pasti akan iri, kau mengerti?"

"T-tapi itu bukan untukku!"

Kyung Soo sedikit tersentak karena mendadak anak itu meninggikan suaranya. Ia tertegun melihat mata anak itu tampak berkaca-kaca dan bibir bawahnya digigit kuat berusaha menahan tangis. Secara naluriah Kyung Soo mendekat dan mengusap lengan anak itu dan menenangkannya.

" _I'm Kyung Soo, you can call me Soo-_ hyung, _and you are?"_

Anak itu menatap uluran tangan Kyung Soo sejenak sebelum membalasnya ragu-ragu. _"I'm Min Gyu. Kim Min Gyu."_

Kyung Soo langsung tersenyum. _"Nice to meet you, Min Gyu-_ ya. Nah, sekarang katakan padaku kau ingin memberikan hadiah itu pada siapa?" ia kembali mengusap lengan kurus Min Gyu agar anak itu tidak tertekan atau takut padanya.

"Untuk _Hyung_ -ku."

"Dimana kakakmu sekarang, Min Gyu- _ya?"_

"Di kamar, dia tidak mau keluar karena malu."

Mendengar itu Kyung Soo segera mengedarkan pandang. Ia bangkit menuju tumpukan kotak yang masih tersisa dan mengambil salah satunya sebelum kembali menghampiri Min Gyu yang masih memegang hadiahnya sendiri.

"Nah, ayo kita temui kakakmu dan memberikan hadiah miliknya, Min Gyu- _ya."_

Dengan itu Kyung Soo mengikuti anak laki-laki tersebut menyusuri koridor panti di sayap kiri, melalui banyak ruangan yang menurut Kyung Soo adalah kamar tidur anak-anak. Setiap kamar berisi dua buah ranjang susun dan sebuah lemari besar untuk pakaian.

Langkah Min Gyu berhenti di kamar paling ujung dan mendorong pintunya pelan. Netra Kyung Soo meneliti keseluruhan ruangan sebelum pandangannya terhenti pada seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di salah satu ranjang yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Jisoo- _hyung!"_ Min Gyu berlari menghampiri bocah tersebut dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan Kyung Soo terekesima bagaimana wajah anak itu kini terlihat sangat elok dipandang dibandingkan mimik datarnya tadi.

Kyung Soo melangkah hati-hati mengingat ucapan Min Gyu tentang si kakak yang pemalu. Ia lalu duduk di ranjang yang sama namun dengan jarak yang sedikit jauh dari posisi keduanya. Ia tersenyum lebar seraya berdoa dalam hati semoga anak itu tidak ketakutan melihat matanya yang bulat dan lebar.

"Halo, namaku Kyung Soo, siapa namamu?"

Anak itu menoleh ke arah Min Gyu lebih dulu dan akhirnya menjawab setelah melihat anak itu mengangguk kuat beberapa kali.

"Na-namaku Hong Jisoo."

Dibandingkan Min Gyu, Jisoo memiliki kontur wajah yang lebih lembut. Matanya kecil seperti kucing dengan hidung mini dan bibir mungil. Surai _brunette-_ nya terlihat halus dan membingkai wajah kecilnya. Kulit madunya terlihat berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu dengan iris teduh dan bibir merekah. Sangat cantik dan tidak nyata. Kyung Soo akan mengira Jisoo adalah anak perempuan berambut cepak jika saja Min Gyu tidak memanggilnya _Hyung._

"Nah, Jisoo- _ya,_ ini hadiah Natal untukmu." Ujar Kyung Soo seraya mengulurkan hadiah ke hadapan Jisoo, namun setelah beberapaa saat anak bermata kucing tersebut hanya diam dengan kepala menunduk.

Min Gyu yang melihat itu akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Ia meletakkan kotak milliknya ke pangkuan Jisoo lalu meraih kotak yang dipegang Kyung Soo.

"Biar Jisoo- _hyung_ mengambil punyaku saja, dan aku akan mengambil yang ini, tidak apa-apakan Soo- _hyung?"_

"Tentu saja tidak masalah. Lagi pula hadiahnya sama kok." Timpal Kyung Soo seraya tersenyum.

Kyung Soo masih disana dan menyaksikan bagaimana Min Gyu yang tampak antusias membuka tutup kotak tersebut dan memeriksa isinya. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat bagaimana antusiasme Min Gyu menarik Jisoo agar berdiri dan memasangkan _beanie_ serta _shawl_ itu ke tubuh kakaknya.

"Waahhh, Jisoo- _hyung_ terlihat sanngat manis, iyakan Soo- _hyung?!"_

"Benar! Kau sangat cocok memakai itu , Jisoo- _ya."_ Timpal Kyung Soo.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyung Soo melihat Jisoo tersenyum. Manik kucingnya menyipit dan membentuk bulan sabit mungil sementara warna pipinya mengalahkan merah _shawl_ di lehernya.

"Eh?" Kyung Soo dan Jisoo sama-sama menatap bingung pada Min Gyu yang melilitkan _shawl_ miliknya di leher Jisoo, bertumpuk dengan milik anak itu sendiri hingga hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat.

"Jisoo- _hyung_ tidak tahan dingin jadi _Hyung_ bisa pakai punyaku juga."

Jisoo mengerjap-erjapkan matanya ke arah Min Gyu yang tampak menarik dengan _beanie_ di atas kepalanya. Senyum anak itu perlahan-lahan mengembang bersamaan dengan 'terima kasih' yang terucap lirih dari sela bibir merahnya.

"Hei, Min Gyu- _ya,_ berapa usiamu?" pertanyaannya menarik perhatian dua bocah tersebut.

"Delapan tahun, _Hyung."_ Min Gyu mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan delapan jari yang berdiri sedangkan kedua ibu jarinya terlipat. "Sedangkan Jisoo- _hyung_ sepuluh tahun." Lanjutnya.

Kyung Soo mengangguk-angguk mahfum. Ia melirik Jisoo sejenak sebelum menimpali, "Jisoo anak yang pendiam yah?"

"Iya, _Hyung!_ Jisoo- _hyung_ sebenarnya baik kok! Tapi anak-anak lain sering menjahilinya karena saking baiknya."

Suara kikikan yang datang dari Jisoo menarik perhatian Kyung Soo dan Min Gyu sekaligus. Anak itu menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke dalam syal namun lengkungan matanya menjelaskan segalanya.

"Kenapa tertawa Jisoo- _ya?"_ meski wajah terkikik Jisoo terlihat menggemaskan, Kyung Soo tetap bertanya.

"Min Gyu terlihat lucu kalau mengomel seperti itu, hihihi."

" _Hyung!_ Jangan tertawa! Aku tidak akan menolong _Hyung_ lagi kalau mereka berbuat nakal lagi!"

Ancaman Min Gyu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Jisoo, dan entah bagaimana caranya Kyung Soo pun sadar bahwa kalimat itu tidak datang dari hati kecil Min Gyu.

" _Jeongmal?_ Eung? Min Gyu- _ieee…"_

" _Aegyo hyung_ tidak akan mempan!"

Kyung Soo tergelak melihat interaksi dua bocah di depannya. Kyung Soo menduga seperti inilah karakter mereka sebenarnya, bukannya bocah berwajah datar atau pemalu dan pasif seperti tadi. Ia segera melerai keduanya karena lama-lama Kyung Soo merasa seperti obat nyamuk disekitar mereka.

"Hei, hei, hentikan. Kalian tidak berniat mengabaikan _Hyung,_ kan?"

Mendengar sindiran halus Kyung Soo, keduanya langsung menunjukkan cengiran polos secara bersamaan. Wajah lugu dua bocah itu mau tak mau membuat Kyung Soo ikut tersenyum. Mereka mengobrolkan berbagai hal secara _random_ hingga akhirnya ponsel Kyung Soo bergetar karena pangggilan Joon Myeon.

"Wah, sepertinya sudah waktunya _Hyung_ pergi." Ujarnya setelah membaca pesan singkat dari _leader._

Min Gyu menatapnya dengan alis yang turun. "Tidak bisakah _Hyung_ tinggal sampai Misa selesai?"

"Maaf, Min Gyu- _ya,_ tapi teman _Hyung_ bilang sudah waktu pergi."

Jisoo mendekat dan meletakkan kedua tangan kecilnya di punggung tangan Kyung Soo. "Bisakah _Hyung_ berkunjung jika ada waktu luang? Aku sangat senang mengenal Soo- _hyung."_

Kalimat Jisoo langsung menghangatkan isi dada Kyung Soo yang sekaku es sejak dua hari terakhir. Sedikit banyak Jisoo dan Min Gyu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang saat ini sangat dirindukannya; juga pada masa kecilnya di panti asuhan di Busan. Cairan bening yang menggenang di pelupuknya terlihat berkilau di bawah sinaran lampu, meski begitu Kyung Soo tetap mengulas senyum ketika mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_ akan sering-sering berkunjung."

Di depan pintu Kyung Soo berlutut di depan dua bocah rupawan tersebut dan menatap keduanya tepat di mata secara bergantian.

"Min Gyu- _ya,_ Jisoo- _ya,_ kalian harus terus saling menyayangi dan menjaga satu sama lain." Kyung Soo meraih tangan keduanya untuk disatukan dalam genggamannya. Dalam hati berdoa agar apapun yang terjadi, binar polos dan tulus di dua pasang netra di hadapannya tidak pernah lenyap atau terhapus. "Kadang dunia tidak bersikap adil dan takdir membuat segalanya semakin sulit, tetapi apapun yang terjadi kalian berdua tidak boleh kehilangan harapan. Selamanya harus saling mendukung dan menghadapi dunia luar bersama, tidak boleh berpisah atau meninggalkan satu sama lain."

Min Gyu tampak menyimak dengan serius, wajahnya tidak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun namun Kyung Soo tahu anak itu sedang berusaha mencerna kalimatnya barusan. Sedangkan Jisoo disebelahnya berkedip-kedip polos seraya mengangguk.

"Nah, berikan _Hyung_ satu pelukan sebelum _Hyung_ pulang." Ujar Kyung Soo lagi dengan tangan terentang.

Keduanya langsung menubruk tubuh Kyung Soo hingga pemuda itu hampir terhuyung ke belakang.

…

"SELAMAT NATAL SEMUANYAAAA!"

Kyung Soo tertawa melihat Jong Dae yang kini berdiri di atas meja dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Min Seok di bawahnya setengah mati menarik kekasih setengah mabuknya untuk turun.

Setelah dari Eden I Ville mereka semua langsung kembali ke Concerto untuk merayakan keberhasilan kegiatan mereka yang juga merangkap sebagai pesta Natal. Sebelumnya mereka mampir ke _Liquor store_ dan membeli bermacam-macam bir; botol dan kaleng; singgah ke _mini market_ dan menjejalkan bermacam-macam _snack_ ke troli setelah Joon Myeon berjanji akan membayar apapun yang mereka ambil; dan untuk tambahan Sehun memesan tiga loyang _pizza_ ukuran jumbo dengan _topping_ yang berbeda-beda.

Hal yang mengejutkan adalah suasana di dalam Concerto tampak berbeda dengan pagi tadi ketika mereka berangkat. Ada rangkaian _Mistletoe_ yang digantung di pintu masuk serta di langit-langit ruangan, kaos kaki warna warni yang digantung di perapian, karangan bunga _Poinsettia_ di atas meja, dan jangan lupakan yang paling utama, pohon Natal dengan bintang kuning besar yang menyala di puncaknya diletakkan di sudut yang berseberangan dengan pintu masuk.

"Siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini, _Hyung?"_ tanya Kyung Soo pada Yifan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Joon Myeon, tentu saja. Ia menyuruh bawahan ayahnya kesini tepat setelah kita pergi."

"Suho- _hyung_ memang yang terbaik."

Mereka berdua tengah serius memandangi lembaran foto yang digantung sebagai penghias pohon Natal mereka. Foto Polaroid yang diambil dari berbagai macam _angle_ dan waktu, dan juga oleh potograferyang _random_. Keduanya sedikit menjauh dari kericuhan yang dibuat oleh Jong Dae dan Baek Hyun.

"Hari ini hari yang melelahkan." Ujar Yifan setelah beberapa saat keduanya terdiam.

Kyung Soo menimpali dengan senyuman, benaknya memutar wajah Min Gyun dan Jisoo. "Sekaligus menakjubkan. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, namun sepertinya Natal memang membawa suasana magis, bagaimana menurutmu, _Hyung?"_

"Tidak buruk, tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai hal baik yang terjadi di waktu yang baik pula."

"Jadi _Hyung_ tidak percaya dengan keajaiban Natal?"

Pemuda pirang itu memutar bola matanya. _"Please,_ aku tidak ingin mendengar kisah tentang Pak Tua berjanggut yang mendatangi setiap rumah melalui cerobong asap lagi, _Ma cheri."_

"Kau bisa menyebutnya Sinterklas, _Hyung."_

Yifan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _'whatever'_ samar yang masih ditangkap telinga Kyung Soo.

"Oh ya, _I haven't gave you your Christmas gift, have I?"_

Kyung Soo tergelak sebelum menggeleng. _"You don't have to."_

" _But I want to."_

Dengan itu Yifan merogoh salah satu saku _sweater_ merahnya. Kyung Soo mengernyit melihat benda persegi mungil di telapak Yifan.

" _MP3 player?"_

Yifan mengangguk, ada senyum jenaka yang bermain di sudut bibirnya. "Hadiah natalmu yang lain menunggu di meja belajarmu."

Hadiah lain yang dimaksud Yifan adalah ponsel _iPhone_ keluaran terbaru karena menurut Yifan milik adiknya sudah ketinggalan jaman. Penjelasan itu justru membuat Kyung Soo semakin mengerutkan kening. "Hadiah yang lain? Lalu ini?"

" _Honestly, it's not from me. It's him."_

Yifan tidak menyebutkan secara eksplisit namun entah bagaimana Kyung Soo langsung mengerti. Tubuhnya diserang tremor mendadak dan tangannya bergetar ketika meraih benda tersebut ke tangannya. Ia menelan ludah susah payah sebelum berujar,

"Oh, bagaimana kabarnya, _Hyung?"_

Lelaki jangkung itu menghembuskan napas pelan. _"I couldn't say anything, Dear._ Dengarkan apapun yang ada di dalam _mp3_ tersebut dan pertanyaanmu akan terjawab."

Kyung Soo menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri ada setitik kecewaa yang menggelayuti dadanya mendengar penuturan kakak sepupunya.

"Apa ini? Semacam salam perpisahan terakhir, begitu?" tanya Kyung Soo dengan sarkasme yang gagal.

"Aku harap bukan."

" _But it's truly is,_ Hyung." Kyung Soo bersikeras. Bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat matanya memanas, ia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana ketika ia sudah mendengarnya. "Sejak awal aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, tapi entah kenapa tetap terasa sakit." Tawa sumbang mengikut setelahnya.

Yifan termangu melihat sorot luka yang terpancar jelas di iris gelap adiknya. Lidahnya sudah hampir membocorkan segala hal yang diketahuinya namun bayangan wajah kusut Chan Yeol yang memohon padanya kembali terlintas hingga ia membatalkannya. Yifan mendengar dengan jelas kalimat Chan Yeol dan ia berusaha menghormati pilihan lelaki tersebut.

"Maaf." Ujar Yifan dengan mimik menyesal.

"Untuk apa, _Hyung?"_

"Karena sudah membawanya kembali ke kehidupanmu. Aku yang menyarankannya untuk datang ke Seoul, andai saja ia tetap disana kalian berdua tidak akan terluka seperti ini."

Yang lebih muda menggeleng. "Ini bukan salah _Hyung,_ garis takdir kami memang selalu bersisian sejak dulu, seperti paralel; begitu dekat namun tidak pernah bersinggungan."

Yifan langsung menarik kepala Kyung Soo ke dadanya, tak kuasa melihat kebahagiaan adiknya hancur di depan matanya untuk yang kedua kali. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin berteriak di depan wajah Chan Yeol untuk berhenti dan menyerah pada perasaannya, bahwa yang perlu mereka lakukan untuk bahagia hanyalah bersama. Kenapa harus membuat semuanya begitu sulit jika saling mencintai jauh lebih mudah? Namun pada akhirnya Yifan sadar bahwa segalanya tidak sesederhana itu.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Kyung." Bisiknya di puncak kepala si mungil. "Semua yang sedang terjadi hanyalah batu sandungan untuk menguji sekuat apa kalian bertahan."

 _Atau hanya sebagai pengingat bahwa pada dasarnya kami tercipta bukan untuk satu sama lain._

Hal itu Kyung Soo biarkan tersimpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia melepas pelukan Yifan agar bisa menatap wajah rupawan kakaknya dan berucap,

" _Hyung,_ antarkan aku ke rumah lamaku."

…

Suara denting halus terdengar begitu langkah pertamanya memasuki sebuah kafe di daerah Seocho- _gu._ Suasana Kamong Espresso nama kafe tersebut terlihat cukup ramai. Seluruh sofa terisi penuh oleh sekumpulan pemuda yang tampak menikmati suasana. Ia memindai seluruh kafe dan menemukan sebuah meja kosong di sudut ruangan, tampak remang karena kurang cahaya. Dengan sigap ia menuju meja tersebut dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Ia sedang melepas _snapback_ hitam yang dipakainya ketika seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya.

"Ingin memesan apa, Tuan?"

Chan Yeol mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata sipit teduh yang menyorot datar. Ia asal menunjuk gambar gelas tinggi di buku menu tanpa benar-benar memperhatikannya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli, tujuannya kesini memang bukan untuk menikmati jenis menu apapun. Chan Yeol hanya sedang tertekan dan menurutnya jalan-jalan menikmati Seoul pada malam Natal bukanlah hal buruk sama sekali. Dan ia teringat tentang janjinya pada seseorang untuk berkunjung ke sebuah kafe yang disarankan padanya.

Setidaknya Chan Yeol bersyukur karena ia berhasil melakukan satu hal terakhir untuk Kyung Soo sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Ia mengeluarkan selembar foto Polaroid dari saku kemejanya untuk ia tatap lekat-lekat. Ia memiliki banyak koleksi foto Kyung Soo di ponselnya, namun entah kenapa yang menjadi favoritnya adalah yang digenggamnya saat ini.

Foto itu menampilkan dirinya dan Kyung Soo yang berdiri berhadapan dan saling tersenyum. Dengan latar tumpukan kain biru-merah dan kotak-kotak hadiah yang terletak sembarangan. Harusnya foto itu tergantung di pohon Natal mungil yang dibuatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan yang satu ini sendiri, sebagai bukti bahwa mereka berdua pernah berbagi senyum yang sama. Chan Yeol bisa melihat dengan jelas gurat bahagia di wajah dua sosok tersebut, berbanding terbalik dengan mimik datar yang kini melekat di wajahnya. Dan seolah berniat melengkapi kepedihan di dadanya, Chan Yeol menangkap lirik yang dilantunkan oleh si penyanyi kafe saat itu juga.

 _I live through pictures as if I was right there by your side_

 _But you'll be good without me and if I could just give it some time_

 _I'll be alright._

 _Lagu sialan._ Chan Yeol merutuk dalam hati. Tapi sebenarnya itu ada benarnya juga, mulai sekarang ia harus mencoba untuk hidup hanya dengan foto Kyung Soo dan kenangan manis mereka sebagai penopang.

 _Pictures I'm living through for now_

 _Trying to remember all the good times_

 _Our life was cutting through so loud_

 _Memories are playing in my dull mind_

 _I hate this part paper hearts_

 _Don't think I would just forget about it_

Chan Yeol meninggalkan kafe itu beberapa menit kemudian. Ia menabrak seorang perempuan yang berambut panjang di pintu masuk dan hanya berujar maaf dengan lirih tanpa berniat menunggu balasan perempuan tersebut. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun dengan baik ketika hal yang bisa dirasakannya adalah sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

Ini semua tidak benar. Kepedihan ini harusnya bisa ditahannya, Kyung Soo sudah merasakan yang lebih buruk dari ini. Ia harus bertahan, tadi ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Kyung Soo tersenyum lebar bersama anak-anak panti. Memamerkan bentuk hati di bibirnya yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Chan Yeol. Ia sadar harusnya ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut, namun rasa rindu yang membumbung hingga ubun-ubun membawa tubuhnya mengikuti Kyung Soo hari ini. Setidaknya Chan Yeol bisa memastikan sendiri bahwa lelaki mungil itu akan baik-baik saja karena ada Kris dan teman-temannya yang lain yang bisa menjaganya.

Chan Yeol kembali membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Kris beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _ **From: Kris-hyung**_

 _He's fine now, I guess.  
Dia datang ke Concerto, banyak tersenyum meski kesedihan terlihat jelas di matanya. Yang lain berusaha keras menghiburnya._

Ia lalu mengetikkan beberapa kalimat sebagai balasan.

 _ **To: Kris-hyung**_

 _Thanks_ Hyung _, I'll make it up to you someday. I promise._

Angin musim dingin membelai wajahnya, terasa membekukan namun Chan Yeol bahkan tidak merasakannya. Iris cokelat terangnya menengadah dan menemukan bentangan langit malam yang benar-benar polos. Dan seolah menjawab dugaannya, butiran salju mulai melayang lembut menuju tanah. Orang-orang disekitar Chan Yeol tampak bergumam takjub melihatnya.

Mendadak Chan Yeol teringat seseorang dan ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Halo, Baek."

Sedetik kemudian Chan Yeol langsung menjauhkan layar ponsel dari telinganya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek. Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." Timpal Chan Yeol diselingi kekehan.

[…]

"Umm, dimana? Aku di pinggir jalan."

Pemuda jangkung itu kembali terkekeh karena reaksi Baek Hyun sesuai dengan yang diduganya.

"Ahh, aku akan sangat merindukanmu, BabyBaek." Gumam Chan Yeol lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

[…]

"Baik-baiklah dengan Jong In, oke? Dan berhentilah membuat keributan dengan Luhan."

Diujung sana Baek Hyun kembali berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Ia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana alis tipisnya menekuk ke bawah dengan mata menyipit. Raut wajah yang paling Chan Yeol suka, setelah wajah tersenyumnya, tentu saja.

"Aku sangat senang mengenalmu, Baek Hyun. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi sahabatku, aku menyayangimu. _Bye."_

Dan dengan itu Chan Yeol langsung mematikan sambungan dan menonaktifkan ponselnya. Ia sekali lagi mendongak, membiarkan tumpukan salju yang membalut puncak _snapback-_ nya berguguran menimpa punggungnya.

" _Happy White Christmas, Sunflower."_ Bisiknya pada bentangan kosong diatasnya.

…

Sudah lima menit lamanya Baek Hyun berdiri di sisi Jong In namun pemuda _tan_ itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia tidak tahu entah karena pengaruh lelah atau kesal karena diabaikan, kakinya sudah terasa keram.

 _Menyebalkan._ Baek Hyun merutuk dalam hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Baek Hyun akhirnya bertanya.

Jong In menoleh, ada sorot cemas yang berputar-putar di matanya. "Apakah menurutmu Kyung Soo akan baik-baik saja?"

Alis Baek Hyun mengerut dengan ujung yang bertemu ketika Jong In justru balik bertanya. "Tentu saja dia akan baik-baik saja, Kris- _hyung_ sendiri yang mengantarnya."

"Tapi dia akan sendirian disana, _Hyung._ Tempat itu penuh akan kenangan mereka bersama."

Jong In kembali mengingat penjelasan Yifan beberapa saat yang lalu tentang kebenaran yang sebenarnya di depan mereka semua. Tentu saja yang menjadi pihak yang terkejut adalah Luhan, Jong In, dan Sehun, mereka tidak menyangka Chan Yeol yang menjadi mahasiswa baru kemarin adalah sosok yang sama yang selalu menjemput Kyung Soo di jaman SMA mereka dulu, sosok kakak laki-laki yang selalu dibangga-banggakan Kyung Soo, disebut sebagai _Hyung_ terbaik di dunia, dan satu-satunya orang yang ada di kepala, hati, dan seluruh pembuluh darah pemuda mungil itu.

Sosok yang membuat Jong In tak pernah berhasil meraih cinta pertamanya.

Dan setelah mendengar seluruh cerita Yifan, ia akhirnya sadar betapa garis hidup mereka tak pernah berjauhan. Bahkan ketika Kyung Soo berusaha mendorong Chan Yeol menjauh, takdir membawanya kembali. Hal itu membuat Jong In takjub karena Tuhan menuliskan nasib yang luar biasa tak tertebak untuk keduanya, sekaligus miris mengingat betapa menderita keduanya karena hal tersebut.

Jong In bersyukur karena tidak jadi terseret ke dalam lingkaran menyesatkan itu.

"Kau melamun."

Jong In sedikit tersentak, dalam hati mengutuk karena sudah terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga sepenuhnya mengabaikan Baek Hyun.

"Maaf, _Hyung. Too much think."_ Sesal Jong In.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau sepeduli itu padanya."

Jong In mendengar betul getir di ujung kalimat Baek Hyun. "Tentu saja aku peduli padanya, _Hyung._ Dia adalah sahabatku." Tandas Jong In dengan nada absolut.

" _Atau,_ karena dia adalah orang yang pernah mengisi hatimu?" sarkas yang lebih pendek. "-atau jangan-jangan, _masih?"_

Racun dalam kalimat kekasihnya membuat isi dada Jong In terasa panas. Tanpa sadar ia memasang pose defensif dan mengeluarkan nada ketus. "Apa ini? _Hyung_ menuduhku?"

Baek Hyun mengangkat bahu sok acuh. "Hanya berspekulasi. Chan Yeol pergi dan bukankah ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk seorang _pengganti_ datang dan menghibur Kyung Soo yang sedang terpuruk?" ujarnya tenang seolah sedang membahas cuaca esok hari. "Bukankah ini yang tak pernah kau dapatkan sejak dulu? Sebuah kesempatan. Kini kesempatan itu sedang terbuka lebar, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan, _Hyung?"_ desis Jong In seraya melangkah mendekat ke arah lelaki mungil di depannya. "Orang macam apa yang menyuruh kekasihnya sendiri untuk mendekati orang lain?"

"Jenis orang yang tahu jika _kekasih_ tersebut masih mencintai cinta lamanya." tandas Baek Hyun tenang seolah tidak terusik aura gelap yang dikeluarkan Jong In.

"Kau- kau mengira aku masih menyukai Kyung Soo?" tanya Jong In tidak percaya.

"Memang seperti itukan kenyataannya?"

Baek Hyun mengangkat dagunya angkuh. Ucapannya mengalun lembut namun sorot matanya sama sekali tidak bisa menipu Jong In. Kekasih mungilnya itu kini terjebak dalam seluruh prasangka yang dibuatnya sendiri. Kadang Jong In merasa sedang memacari bocah lima belas tahun yang bersemayam dalam tubuh lelaki dewasa dua puluh tahun. Kenapa jalan berpikir kekasihnya bisa begitu dangkal? Namun Jong In berusaha melihatnya dari sisi positif, _well,_ Baek Hyun cemburu bukankah berarti ia benar-benar menyukai Jong In?

" _Hyung,_ aku tegaskan sekali lagi, semua perasaanku padanya adalah masa lalu." Tutur Jong In lembut dan penuh keseriusan, namun keduanya tahu hal itu tidak akan cukup untuk membuat Baek Hyun percaya. "Aku tahu _Hyung_ tidak akan percaya begitu saja jadi aku dengan senang hati akan membuktikannya, tapi setelah itu aku benar-benar tidak mau mendengar omong kosong ini lagi, apalagi jika itu sampai memunculkan mendung di matamu."

Baek Hyun merona tipis atas rayuan yang terselip dalam kalimat Jong In barusan namun tetap mempertahankan kekeraskepalaannya.

"Jangan harap aku akan luluh dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir."

Yang lebih tinggi menyeringai, sebelah alisnya terangkat dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan dimata Baek Hyun. "Wow, kau harus mengurangi waktu menonton dramamu, _Hyung._ Hal itu bahkan sama sekali tidak terlintas di benakku," Jong In sedikit membungkuk dan mengikis jarak yang terlalu lebar diantara keduanya. "-meski sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan melakukannya _berkali-kali._ Tapi itu bisa menunggu karena ada hal yang harus kita lakukan lebih dulu."

Baek Hyun bahkan belum sempat membalas ucapan Jong In karena lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu menariknya.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?!" Jong Dae setengah berteriak ketika Jong In lewat di dekatnya seraya menyeret Baek Hyun.

"Berkencan!" Jong In menyahut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

 **.**

"Ini dimana?" tanya Baek Hyun ketika Jong In membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Biasanya ia akan mengomeli lelaki jangkung tersebut yang acap kali memperlakukannya seperti wanita, namun ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan suasana di sekitarnya hingga membiarkannya.

Jong In tidak membalas, ia justru kembali menggenggam tangan Baek Hyun dan menuntunnya memasuki sebuah kafe di depan mereka.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini, Jong In?"

Jong In menoleh ketika mendorong pintu masuk. "Menemui seseorang."

Lelaki sipit itu terus membiarkan Jong In menariknya menuju meja kosong paling dekat ke panggung meski tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk bertanya. "Siapa?"

Namun Jong In tidak langsung menjawabnya, lelaki itu justru meninggalkan Baek Hyun dan berjalan menuju seorang perempuan yang berbicara dengan sosok lain. Jong In tampak mengenal dua sosok tersebut dengan baik, terlalu baik menurut Baek Hyun karena perempuan tersebut bahkan langsung memeluk Jong In erat tanpa ragu sama sekali.

" _Hyung,_ aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang." Jong In berujar seraya tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, Kim Jung Ah, kakak perempuanku."

Jong In menggigit lidahnya kuat agar tidak kelepasan tertawa melihat reaksi Baek Hyun yang _priceless._ Lelaki mungil itu bangkit secepat kilat dan berdiri kikuk seolah bingung harus mengatakan apa atau melakukan apa.

"Benarkah kau Baek Hyun?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk kaku, sesuatu yang manis dimata Jong In,

"Ah, kau sangat manis Baek Hyun- _ie_. Panggil aku _Noona,_ oke?"

-dan menurut kakaknya juga.

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya bocah ini akhirnya membawamu kemari." Jung Ah berujar ceria begitu ketiganya duduk.

"Jangan sebut aku bocah di depan pacarku, _Noona."_ Celaan Jong In sepenuhnya terabaikan.

" _Say,_ Baek, bagaimana cara Jong In _menembak-_ mu? Dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan? Maklumi ketidakromantisannya, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah tentang anatomi dan fisiologi."

" _Noona!"_

Baek Hyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat interaksi kakak beradik di depannya. Mendesah lega dalam hati karena ternyata perempuan dengan senyum malaikat di depannya adalah kakak Jong In.

"Ya, dia memang tidak romantis, tapi Jong In selalu memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, _Noona."_ Ia melirik ke arah kekasihnya ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

Mereka mengobrol ringan sebentar, dan akhirnya Baek Hyun tahu bahwa Kamong Espresso adalah milik kakak pertama Jong In namun yang menjalankannya adalah Jung Ah; si kakak kedua karena yang pertama telah menikah dan sibuk mengurus anaknya. Lima belas menit kemudian akhirnya Jung Ah pamit ke belakang untuk mengecek keadaan disana, memastikan para pegawainya bekerja dengan baik.

"Kakakmu sangat cantik, dan baik." Ujar Baek Hyun begitu mereka tinggal berdua.

"Orang tuaku memang hebat dalam memproduksi keturunan." Jong In menyahut kalem sementara sosok di depannya tergelak. "Oh ya, kapan-kapan aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan keponakanku, namanya Rahee."

Baek Hyun memulas senyum manis, sepenuhnya menyukai gagasan Jong In. "Aku akan menangihnya nanti."

"Nah, aku harap pembicaraan kita sebelumnya tidak pernah diungkit-ungkit lagi."

"Kenapa?" tantang Baek Hyun.

Jong In memajukan badan hingga kedua sikunya menempel ke meja. Ia menatap iris Baek Hyun lurus-lurus, suaranya dalam dan kata-katanya begitu jelas hingga terngiang-ngiang. "Karena rasanya menyebalkan ketika orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati meragukan perasaanmu. _It hurts, Shawty."_

Apapun yang hendak diutarakan oleh Baek Hyun saat itu juga, terhalang oleh suara penyanyi Taeyon yang menjadi nada dering ponsel Baek Hyun. Lelaki itu mengangkatnya tanpa melihat _ID_ si penelepon. Hampir menyumpahinya jika saja Baek Hyun tidak mengenal mati pemilik suara tersebut.

"CHAN YEOL?! Kau kemana saja?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab pangggilanku?!"

Jong In tersentak karena pekikan Baek Hyun, sekaligus terkejut karena akhirnya Chan Yeol menghubungi salah satu dari mereka.

"Jangan berbicara seolah tidak ada apa-apa, _you stupid jerk!_ Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu seperti orang gila!"amuk Baek Hyun tanpa peduli keadaan sekitarnya. "Sekarang katakan padaku dimana kau sekarang?"

[…]

"Pinggir jalan?! Pinggir jalan dimana? _Ya,_ Dobby _,_ kau tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri kan?!"

Baek Hyun mendengar Chan Yeol tergelak di ujung sana, ia berharap respon tersebut berarti jawaban negatif atas pertanyaannya barusan. Namun balasan Chan Yeol justru membuat lelaki mungil itu gemas karena kesal.

" _Ya!_ Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan _pet name_ -mu yang menjijikkan! Dan jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti itu! Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

Baek Hyun sepenuhnya lupa akan eksitensi Jong In di depannya.

" _God,_ kau benar-benar menyebalkan. _Stop saying stupid things and tell me for God's sake where the freakin hell are you, Park Chan Yeol?"_

Alis Baek Hyun semakin mengerut karena Chan Yeol sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya. Balasannya justru hal yang berbeda, membuat jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Ia ingin membalas ucapan Chan Yeol bahwa, terlepas dari cinta sepihak yang dimilikinya, Baek Hyun pun sangat bersyukur memiliki sosok jangkung tersebut dalam hidupnya. Semua itu tertahan karena Chan Yeol sudah lebih dulu memutus sambungan.

"Chan Yeol?! _Ya!_ Chan Yeol?" Baek Hyun menyumpah dengan suara rendah.

Air matanya menggenang tanpa sadar menyadari Chan Yeol baru saja mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan padanya. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan Kyung Soo.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Baek Hyun mengangkat kepala dan menatap Jong In sedih. "Dia pergi."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Jong In kembali berujar, _"Hyung_ sedih?"

"Tentu saja."

"Karena kehilangan sahabat atau karena tidak bisa melihat Chan Yeol- _hyung_ lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Baek Hyun menampilkan wajah bingung namun yang ditanya hanya balas menatapnya datar, dan Baek Hyun paham makna dibalik tatapan tersebut. "Apa? Jangan bilang sekarang kau menuduhku masih menyukai Chan Yeol?"

Jong In mengangkat bahu, meniru persis gerakan dan kalimat Baek Hyun. "Hanya berspekulasi. _Hyung_ pasti sedih karena tidak bisa melihat pujaan hatimu lagi."

Baek Hyun memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening. Ia sedang pusing memikirkan ucapaan Chan Yeol barusan dan kini kekasih berondongnya justru menuduhnya macam-macam. Ia lupa tentang alasan yang membuat keduanya berada didalam kafe keluarga Jong In saat ini. Tidak mau pusing lebih lama, ia kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya dalam diam sebelum mendekatkannya ke telinga.

" _Hello, Mom, where are you? Are you busy right now?"_

Jong In jelas bingung karena Baek Hyun tiba-tiba menelepon ibunya ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka.

"Tae Hyung baik-baik saja. Aku jamin. _Anyway, Mom, I want you to talk to my boyfriend."_

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Jong In tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia menatap Baek Hyun horror namun yang lebih tua sepenuhnya mengabaikannya.

"Ya, dia sedang bersamaku sekarang." Dengan itu Baek Hyun langsung mengulurkan ponsel di tangannya ke wajah Jong In. Wajahnya menampilkan raut polos ketika berujar, "Ibuku ingin bicara denganmu."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Apa maksudmu untuk apa? Tentu saja dia ingin mengenal kekasih putranya." Timpal Baek Hyun tenang.

Terlihat begitu kontras dengan keringat dingin di pelipis Jong In yang seolah menyuarakan kegugupannya. Ponsel Baek Hyun bahkan sampai bergetar ketika berpindah ke tangan yang lebih muda.

" _Ye-yeobseo, Eommonim."_ Percakapan dengan Nyonya Byun menjadi lima menit paling menegangkan selama delapan belas tahun hidup Jong In, sementara Baek Hyun duduk santai menikmati suara pemuda bersurai arang di atas panggung di depannya. Baek Hyun sempat melihat penyanyi kafe tersebut berbicara dengan Jung Ah ketika memasuki kafe, dan entah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Aku mengenalkanmu dengan kakakku, dan kau mengenalkanku pada ibumu?"

Baek Hyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari si penyanyi kafe ke Jong In. "Saudaraku satu-satunya hanyalah Tae Hyung dan kalian bahkan sudah akrab."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku rasa itu tidak adil."

Rajukan Jong In hanya menuai putaran bola mata oleh Baek Hyun. "Berhenti merengek, kau yang memulainya."

"Tapi aku rasa itu bagus juga. Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa melakukan pendekatan dengan calon mertuaku."

Jong In menyengir lebar melihat semu yang berkumpul di tulang pipi Baek Hyun. Malam terus beranjak, jam menunjukkan waktu hampir memasuki pergantian hari namun keduanya merasa malam seolah tidak akan berakhir. Kehangatan di dalam kafe tersebut seolah tak tersentuh oleh salju yang mulai menumpuk; membalut jalan diluar sana.

…

Kyung Soo melihatnya.

Ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sosok Chan Yeol yang keluar dari rumah lama mereka, menampilkan punggungnya yang lebar ketika sosok itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Kyung Soo berdiri disana, terpaku ketika Chan Yeol melangkah lambat ke arah mobilnya. Sedetik yang lalu pemuda itu hampir saja berlari menubruk punggung si jangkung dan menangis disana. Menumpahkan seluruh gundah dan luka yang disebabkan karenanya. Namun kedua kakinya seolah terpasung oleh palu tak kasat mata begitu kalimat Chan Yeol kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

" _We're not meant to be."_

Jadi Kyung Soo diam disana, memerhatikan mobil Chan Yeol lamat-lamat semakin jauh semakin kecil dan akhirnya tidak terlihat. Barulah setelah itu Kyung Soo merasa waktu disekitarnya kembali berputar. Dengan langkah terhuyung Kyung Soo mendekati rumah lamanya. Di depan pintu pagar yang sudah berkarat, Kyung Soo dapat melihat lampu yang dibiarkan menyala melalui jendela. Chan Yeol sepertinya tidak berniat menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia telah datang kesini.

Aroma parfum Chan Yeol langsung menabrak hidung Kyung Soo begitu ia membuka pintu. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa kehadiran lelaki itu disini, terasa begitu asing setelah dua tahun yang mengisinya hanyalah kehampaan.

Hal yang tidak disangka olehnya adalah pernak-pernik Natal yang kini mengisi ruang tengahnya. Namun yang menarik seluruh atensi Kyung Soo adalah pohon Natal mini yang berdiri tegak di atas meja makan. Dan seperti halnya di Concerto, pohon Natal mini itu di penuhi oleh lembaran potret yang menjadi hiasannya, hanya saja objek di foto tersebut seluruhnya adalah Kyung Soo. Entah yang sedang tersenyum pada kamera, tertidur, makan, sedang merajut, dan lain-lain yang kebanyakan di ambil tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kyung Soo terpaku pada salah satu fotonya yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di pundak Chan Yeol, sementara lelaki itu tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera seraya menunjukkan _peace sign_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Kyung Soo mengalihkan tatapannya dari sana begitu pandangannya berubah kabur. Saat itulah ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah kotak persegi tak jauh dari letak pohon tersebut. Berwarna biru pastel dengan pita putih yang menghias cantik diatasnya. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat dada Kyung Soo seolah kehilangan pasukan udara.

Dengan gemetar ia meraih kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sepasang sarung tangan rajutan yang senada dengan warna kotaknya. Sebuah _note_ kecil tergeletak pasrah di atas sarung tangan tersebut.

 _Balasan untuk hadiah ulang tahunku kemarin._ Hope this could make you warm and comfort.

Merry Christmas, Sunflower.

 _-CY_

Kyung Soo meraih sarung tangan tersebut dan merasakan kelembutan benang _milco_ di bawah kulit wajahnya. Tersenyum menyadari betapa Chan Yeol- _nya_ tidak pernah berubah, _dirinya dan segala sisi manis yang dimilikinya._

 _Bagaimana rasanya terluka dan bahagia disaat yang sama?_

Kyung Soo merasakannya dari Chan Yeol. Selalu seperti ini, menempatkan Kyung Soo pada kebingungan akan perasaannya sendiri. Bibirnya tersenyum meski matanya berkaca-kaca dan hatinya membuncah akan rasa rindu sebesar luka sebagai sisa yang tertinggal.

 _Seperti inikah cinta?_ Sebuah afeksi dengan dua sisi berlawanan yang teraduk sempurna hingga bahagia dan sakit melebur utuh.

Tangannya masih segemetar sebelumnya ketika akhirnya Kyung Soo memasang _headset_ di telinganya lalu menekan tombol _play._ Sebisa mungkin ia menyamankan diri di sofa tua mereka dan mengarahkan pandangannya kembali menyusuri lembaran foto di pohon Natal di atas meja.

" _Hello, Sunflower."_

Kalimat pembuka Chan Yeol membuat Kyung Soo harus menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

" _Bagaimana harimu? Kau tidak membuat Kris dan Luhan pusing lagi, kan? Kalau iya aku akan kesana menyentil jidatmu."_ Chan Yeol terkekeh di ujung kalimatnya, dan Kyung Soo berharap lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh datang. Ia akan membiarkan Chan Yeol melakukan apapun padanya jika itu berarti mereka bisa bersama kembali.

" _Aku harap kau menyukai hadiahmu. Sedikit bingung harus membeli apa karena aku tahu kau sudah memiliki segalanya. So…,yeah, begitulah."_ Dan Chan Yeol terkekeh lagi, mengantarkan berjuta spektrum bodoh yang menggelitik dasar perut Kyung Soo.

Helaan napas terdengar dan Kyung Soo seolah melihat Chan Yeol duduk di hadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk; pundak merosot layu; begitu terpuruk dan rapuh. _"Kau melalui banyak saat-saat berat beberapa tahun terakhir, dan aku benar-benar marah pada diriku sendiri karena membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Bukankah aku ini benar-benar_ hyung _yang tidak berguna?"_

 _Tidak, kau bukanlah_ hyung _yang tidak berguna. Kau adalah sosok_ hyung _terbaik yang sanggup kuimpikan._ Kyung Soo ingin menggunakan kalimat itu sebagai bantahan, namun sadar usahanya hanya akan menjadi tidak berguna.

" _Tapi aku janji setelah ini kau tidak akan merasakannya lagi. Ahh, lagi-lagi aku membuat janji, aku benar-benar payah, ya kan, Kyung_ -ie? _Tapi mungkin yang satu ini bisa kutepati karena sumber dari seluruh hal suram itu tidak ada di sisimu lagi. Jadi setelah ini kau bisa bernapas dengan tenang."_

"It's hard for me actually. But don't worry, I'll do anything for my precious little angel. _Aku bahkan rela menukar seluruh dunia untuk setiap senyuman yang tercipta di wajahmu._ _ **Apapun**_ _. Jadi tersenyumlah; berbahagialah; karena hanya dengan melakukan itu, maka manusia bodoh ini akan tetap memiliki alasan untuk hidup."_ Suara Chan Yeol terdengar sumbang meski Kyung Soo merasakan senyuman disana. _"Kau akan hidup dengan baik kan, Kyung? Makan teratur dan istirahat yang banyak. Hidup ini tidaklah mudah, namun kau harus tetap tegar menghadapi semuanya. Jangan terus-terusan menyimpan masalahmu sendiri, kau bisa bercerita pada Luhan, Suho_ -hyung _, atau teman-teman yang lain. Kau juga bisa bercerita pada Baek Hyun, dia adalah pendengar yang baik, atau siapapun; itu lebih baik ketimbang kau menangis sendirian di kamarmu. Jangan terlalu sering berdiam diri; jangan ceroboh; jangan suka melamun; ahh, ada begitu banyak 'jangan' yang ingin kukatakan, tapi diatas semua itu, jangan pernah mengingat-ingat masa lalumu lagi. Jangan biarkan kenangan sialan itu mengusik hidupmu yang sekarang. Kau adalah Do Kyung Soo, mahasiswa emas kedokteran; cerdas; baik hati; kebanggaan semua orang. Berhati lembut dan mampu membuat siapapun jatuh cinta; indah dan penuh kehangatan;_ _ **persis seperti matahari**_ _."_

Chan Yeol mengucapkannya dengan nada pemujaan yang begitu kental. Namun Kyung Soo tidak bisa tersenyum sama sekali.

" _Lupakan kecelakaan itu, berandalan-berandalan brengsek tersebut, dan juga lupakan aku. Lupakan semuanya maka kau akan bahagia."_

Detik itu juga pertahanan Kyung Soo hancur seketika. Air mata yang sejak pagi tadi berhasil disembunyikan seolah memberontak; meluncur bebas dan tak sanggup Kyung Soo putus.

"Chan Yeol… Chan Yeol- _hyung…"_

Sarung tangan pemberian Chan Yeol terdekap kuat di dadanya. Nama lelaki tersebut terus mengalun ibarat sebuah mantra ditengah-tengah keheningan dan sinar temaram dari pohon Natal di dekatnya.

"Chan Yeol- _hyung…"_

Kyung Soo tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Chan Yeol menyuruhnya untuk bahagia sedangkan sumber dari senyumnya harus dilupakan?

"Hiks _, Hyung…"_

Chan Yeol pergi, namun alih-alih bahagia sakit di dadanya justru tidak akan pernah menghilang meski air matanya berganti darah. Lalu dimana kebahagiaan yang dikatakan oleh Chan Yeol? Bukankah ia bilang Kyung Soo tidak akan merasakannya lagi? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Chan Yeol salah. Kyung Soo tidak memiliki segalanya. Karena apa yang paling Kyung Soo butuhkan saat ini justru berada jauh darinya.

"Chan Yeol- _hyung…"_

Lelaki itu salah. Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak seperti matahari. Karena satu-satunya hal yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah beku di dadanya.

Kakaknya salah. Kyung Soo tidak akan _hidup_ meski berhasil melupakan masa lalunya. Karena sumber kekuatannya selama ini adalah kepingan-kepingan masa lalu yang dilaluinya bersama Chan Yeol.

"Kau salah, _Hyung._ Kau _sangat_ salah."

 **Tbc**

 **Night's footnote:**

 _Yak, anyeooong!_

 _Finally, the 7_ _th_ _chap is freakin updated._ Jariku rasanya keriting gara-gara ngetik, _but I don't mind, seriously! Your patience is worth it._ Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menunggu! ,

Mungkin kalian merasa bosan membaca _chap_ ini karena isinya _gloomy_ banget. Sori, ini memang bagian dari alur cerita, _but you can trust me this is gonna be a happy ending story._ Hanya saja untuk sampai disana CHANSOO harus berdarah-darah dulu. /apa banget -_-/

Yang kesal karena momen CS-nya sedikit atau gak puas karena kebanyakan _pair_ lain, _well, what could I say? This story is totally mine_ _so it's my own right to bring this story the way I want to be. Please,bear with it._

Oh ya, _chap_ depan adalah _special update,_ yang artinya di _chap_ depan tidak akan berhubungan dengan _chap_ ini. _I want to explore another pair from another fandom, hihi. You may guess which pair is it!_

 _Saa, thanks for your review on the previous chap, I really like reading it sooo many times. You're so cute hihi. See ya, guys!_

Nightingale.


	9. So that I love you

Dec, 21st

Tae Hyung berdecak kagum menatap bagian dalam auditorium yang disulap menjadi stadium mini. Ia duduk di barisan terdepan tanpa harus mengantri, terima kasih pada kakak satu-satunya yang memesankan satu kursi untuknya.

Selama pertunjukan Tae Hyung terus berteriak dan memainkan _lightstick_ di tangannya. Harus ia akui penampilan Baek Hyun dan seluruh teman-temannya sama sekali tidak mengecewakan, bahkan diluar ekspektasinya mengingat ini hanyalah pentas musik biasa yang diadakan oleh mahasiswa. Namun tentu saja akan lain cerita karena yang menjadi otak dari kelancaran acara ini adalah sang ketua EXO. Pertunjukan itu meninggalkan satu kesan khusus untuknya beserta satu mimpi baru.

Ia akan melakukan hal yang jauh lebih keren dibanding kakaknya.

Pertunjukan berakhir sekitar pukul sebelas malam, dan Tae Hyung meninggalkan wilayah kampus sendirian. Ia berniat mencegat salah satu taksi yang akan membawanya ke apartemennya yang hangat dan kasurnya yang lembut. Musim dingin bukanlah favoritnya, suhu yang berada di titik terendah; pakaian tebal; dan salju dimana-mana. Tae Hyung lebih menyukai musim panas. Menikmati buah semangka ditengah cuaca yang cerah dan hanya mengenakan kaus tipis di badan. Ah, mengingat itu membuat hasratnya untuk segera sampai di rumah semakin membuncah.

Namun takdir sepertinya sedang tidak berpihak padanya malam itu. Karena tepat ketika Tae Hyung siap mengangkat tangan; menyambut taksi yang berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter darinya, seorang manusia diseberang jalan menyita perhatiannya.

Sosok itu melangkah malas seolah sedang berusaha menyeret kakinya paksa. Tudung jaketnya menutupi penglihatannyaa dari _traffic light_ yang hampir berubah hijau. Dan semuanya terjadi ibarat kilat. Tae Hyung bahkan tidak sadar ia sudah berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut begitu cepat; mendorong sosok tersebut dan membiarkan keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi Tae Hyung ditindih sosok yang sedang direngkuhnya.

Tae Hyung sempat bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris gelap milik sosok tersebut sebelum kesadarannya menghilang cepat.

 **Unbreakable Vow © Nightingale**

 _-Special chapter with_ **VKook** _as a main pair –_

 **Prenote:** Hai, semua! Selamat datang di UV _special chapter with_ VKook! _As I said before, this chapter only contain_ VKook _and didn't relate with the previous chapter._ Night merasa bab kemarin terlalu menguras emosi dan kalian sepertinya butuh sedikit pengalihan, hihi. _I try to made a ball of fluffy_ VKook _but not that sure things will work the way I planned in the first place. This is my first_ VKook _so I'll really appreciate your review. If you don't stand for_ VKook _pair, just skip this one and wait for the real next chap patiently. ^^_

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

Dec, 22th

Helaan napas terdengar lirih dari sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih. Sepasang mata memandang kosong ke sosok yang sedang terbaring dengan wajah damai diatas brankar. Benaknya kembali memikirkan peristiwa kemarin yang membuat sosok di depannya berada di sini, saat ini. Ia ingin berterima kasih kepada penolongnya, namun tidak punya nyali untuk menemuinya dalam keadaan sadar. Ia bahkan bersembunyi ketika saudara penolongnya datang; menangis seperti anak kecil sembari memeluk sosok tersebut.

Jeon Jung Kook sama sekali tidak takut, ia hanya tidak pandai berinteraksi dengan orang asing.

Helaan napas kembali terdengar, Jung Kook sudah berdiri disana selama hampir tiga puluh menit memandangi fitur wajah sosok yang telah menolongnya kemarin. Melirik jam di ponselnya ia berpikir ini saatnya ia beranjak jika tidak ingin terlambat sampai di tempat kerjanya besok pagi. Dengan itu ia memberikan lirikan sekali lagi ke wajah penolongnya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah ringan menuju pintu.

"Kau akan pergi _begitu saja,_ lagi?"

Suara bariton itu berhasil membungkam langkah Jung Kook. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan tubuh menegang; benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata sosok itu terjaga, _atau jangan-jangan ia memang belum tidur sama sekali?_

"Aku berbicara padamu, kau tahu."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Menuntut dan terkesan tergesa-gesa. Sementara yang ditanya sama sekali tidak bergeming, bingung sekaligus takut berhadapan dengan sosok tersebut dalam keadaan maniknya terbuka. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa, yang dilakukanJung Kook justru menghentak pintu hingga terbuka lebar dan segera mengenyahkan diri dari sana. Tidak menghiraukan suara bariton yang terus memanggil-manggilnya. Dalam hati ia merutuk karena _lagi-lagi_ sosok itu memanggilnya dengan nama yang salah.

…

Dec, 23th

Jung Kook kembali mendatangi rumah sakit. Perasaannya was-was ketika ia mengintip melalui kaca bening yang terpasang di pintu namun mendapati brankar yang seharusnya terisi itu dalam keadaan kosong dan selimut tersingkap.

Alis Jung Kook mengerut, kemana orang itu?

Pertanyaan Jung Kook terjawab terlalu cepat ketika suara itu lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan keliru.

" _Snow white?"_

Jung Kook menoleh dan mendapati sosok penolongnya berdiri di lorong kamarnya dalam balutan seragam pasien rumah sakit. Rambut coklat yang terkulai ke dahi dan mata dengan warna senada dengan surainya menyorot sayu.

Sosok itu mendekat dan Jung Kook tanpa sadar mundur selangkah, tubuhnya berubah kaku ketika sosok itu berada dalam radius kurang dari dua meter darinya. Bibirnya terkuak ingin mengatakan apapun namun lelaki yang satunya sudah lebih dulu mencuri _start._

"Hai. Jangan lari lagi, _ne?"_

Jung Kook berubah salah tingkah mendengar sindiran yang terlontar dengan nada geli dari sosok di hadapannya. Buru-buru ia membungkuk penuh seraya bergumam,

"Maaf untuk sikapku kemarin."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau bersedia mengobrol sebentar denganku, bagaimana?"

Karena permintaan tersebut terdengar masuk akal, Jung Kook tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolak gagasan tersebut. Lagi pula ia juga memiliki beberapa patah kata yang ingin disampaikan sehingga Jung Kook langsung mengangguk afirmatif.

Hal itulah yang membuat keduanya berakhir di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit yang sepi. Ini adalah keinginan sosok tersebut untuk berbicara di taman di tengah cuaca musim dingin yang menyebalkan, bukannya di dalam ruangan dengan pemanas yang menyala.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok itu seraya menggosokkan telapak tangannya.

Jung Kook mengangguk. "Berkatmu aku tidak lecet sedikitpun, terima kasih."

"Tae Hyung." Balasan sosok itu membuat Jung Kook sontak menoleh. "Namaku Byun Tae Hyung." Dan Jung Kook disambut dengan senyum _rectangle_ yang begitu menarik hingga napasnya sesak.

"J-jeon Jung Kook." Balasnya tanpa mengukir senyum seperti Tae Hyung.

"Kau orangnya pemalu ya?" Tae Hyung memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah pemuda disampingnya lekat-lekat. "Apakah itu yang membuatmu tidak berani menemuiku selain ketika tidur?"

Kediaman Jung Kook dianggap persetujuan oleh Tae Hyung. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menuntutmu, kok."

"T-terima kasih." Ujar Jung Kook kali ini seraya membawa matanya ke wajah Tae Hyung.

"Malam itu, apa yang terjadi? Kau- tidak berniat bunuh diri, kan?"

Manik gelap Jung Kook terbelalak. "T-tentu saja tidak!" bantahnya cepat. "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pikiran seperti itu, aku hanya-" keningnya mengerut berusaha mengingat apa yang membuatnya begitu ceroboh malam itu. "-terlalu lelah." Lanjutnya.

Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah Jung Kook terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga ia bahkan tidak mendengar dengungan klakson disekitarnya. Namun itu bukanlah hal yang akan dibaginya ke siapapun. Lagi pula Tae Hyung tampaknya cukup percaya dengan alasan tersebut.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tae Hyung- _ssi?"_ Jung Kook memberanikan diri bertanya.

Tae Hyung mengibaskan tangan sekali. "Hanya gegar otak ringan, normalnya aku sudah berada di kamarku sendiri sejak kemarin namun orang tuaku bersikeras agar aku terjebak disini selama _seminggu."_

Kalimat itu terlontar tanpa nada jengkel sedikitpun, ia justru menemukan sorot geli dari matanya yang menyipit karena tersenyum. Sekelebat iri muncul dalam dadanya mengetahui dirinya tidak memperoleh jenis kasih sayang _berlebihan_ seperti itu.

Jung Kook kembali melirik ponselnya dan kembali teringat akan pekerjaannya. Ia bangkit dari bangku taman tersebut diiringi tatapan oleh lelaki di sebelahnya. Jung Kook memutuskan ini waktunya untuk undur diri.

"Maaf Tae Hyung- _ssi,_ tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Tae Hyung mengangguk paham. Ia membisikkan _hati-hati_ melihat Jung Kook memperbaiki posisi ransel di punggungnya. Pemuda itu baru mengambil empat langkah ketika suara Tae Hyung kembali menghentikannya.

" _Snow white?"_ Jung Kook tidak mengerti mengapa Tae Hyung masih memanggilnya seperti itu sementara lelaki itu sudah mengetahui namanya. Namun entah kenapa Jung Kook tidak menemukan daya untuk menyanggah panggilan tersebut.

"Ya?" balas Jung Kook seraya menoleh.

"Kau akan kembali kan?"

Manik Tae Hyung dipenuhi pengharapan dan permintaan tersirat agar Jung Kook mengiyakan hal tersebut. Menimbang sejenak, akhirnya Jung Kook mengangguk singkat.

"Ketika aku sedang terjaga?"

" _Ne."_

Senyum yang sama kembali tercipta di wajah Tae Hyung. Puas dengan jawaban Jung Kook. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi, _Snow White."_

Dan Jung Kook berlalu dari sana tanpa membalas salam Tae Hyung.

…

"Tae Hyung!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya berjalan ke arahnya terburu-buru, ada raut gelisah yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Hai, _Hyung."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baek Hyun sama sekali tidak membalas sapaan sang adik. "Aku kaget mendapati ruanganmu kosong dan tidak ada perawat yang mengetahi keberadaanmu."

"Lalu darimana _Hyung_ tahu aku ada disini?"

Baek Hyun menyipitkan matanya dan berdesis, "Aku melihatmu dari lantai tiga, Bocah Nakal."

Tae Hyung tanpa sadar memanyunkan bibir, keningnya berkerut-kerut gelisah mendengar sebutan Baek Hyun untuknya. "Berhenti menyebutku Bocah, _Hyung,_ tahun depan usiaku sudah sembilan belas tahun."

Ucapan Tae Hyung membuat sang kakak teringat hal penting. "Benar juga, _uri Taetae_ ingin apa untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya nanti, hm?"

Tae Hyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan kakaknya, dengan manja ia memeluk lengan Baek Hyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sempit sang kakak.

"Mmm, aku sedang tidak ingin apapun."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baek Hyun sangsi.

Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku ingin Ayah, Ibu, dan _Hyung_ menemaniku malam Natal nanti, tapi aku tahu kalian semua memiliki urusan hari itu."

"Aku bisa membatalkan rencanaku." Tandas Baek Hyun cepat namun adiknya justru menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, _Hyung._ Aku tahu itu merupakan hal yang penting."

"Tapi kau akan sendirian di sini, Tae."

"Bukan masalah. Aku bisa meminta Jimin menemaniku disini, dia sama jomblonya denganku jadi aku yakin dia tidak memiliki rencana apapun."

Tae Hyung tidak berbohong. Park Jimin, sahabatnya, memang tidak memiliki kekasih ataupun teman kencan, namun setidaknya si bantet itu memiliki keluarga yang akan menemaninya menghias pohon Natal; bertukar hadiah; dan melakukan misa bersama. Namun kakaknya tidak perlu mengetahui fakta tersebut, ia tidak mau Baek Hyun membatalkan rencana apapun yang dimilikinya hanya demi adik laki-lakinya yang tukang merengek dan manja.

"Kau yakin tidak mau apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan hadiah Natal? Kau juga tidak menginginkannya?"

"Mmm, itu kuserahkan pada _Hyung_ saja. Apapun yang _Hyung_ berikan, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Wow." Gumaman sang kakak membuat Tae Hyung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Baek Hyun dengan sorot bertanya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata manis seperti itu? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

Tae Hyung langsung tergelak mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Meski ia menyangkal tuduhan Baek Hyun, benaknya justru menampilkan pemuda bersurai gelap; mata sehitam arang; dan kulit pucat yang terus memasang wajah datar.

…

Dec, 24th

Jung Kook meninggalkan _convenience store_ tempatnya bekerja setelah berpamitan dengan bos dan rekan yang bertugas begitu _shift-_ nya selesai. Liburan musim dingin ini Jung Kook manfaatkan dengan bekerja sebanyak-banyaknya. Dari pukul tujuh sampai enam sore, ia menjadi kasir di toko milik keluarga salah satu teman kelasnya dan pukul tujuh malam hingga pukul sebelas malam ia bernyanyi di sebuah kafe di wilayah Seochodae _-ro._ Dari stasiun Gyodae Jung Kook harus berjalan lurus melewati lima blok sebelum akhirnya sampai di persimpangan jalan Seocho- _daero_ 64- _gil,_ yang merupakan letak kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Suasana hangat dan nyaman langsung menyambut lelaki tersebut begitu ia memasuki bagian dalam kafe. Bibirnya yang tadi pucat mulai menemukan warna ketika bersentuhan dengan udara hangat. Interior kafe dipenuhi dengan pernak-pernik Natal bahkan para pelayan pun tampak mengenakan seragam dengan warna dasar merah dan hijau. Pelayan lelaki mengenakan _beanie_ merah khas Santa sedangkan para perempuannya tampak manis dengan bando tanduk rusa yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Hai, _Hyung."_ Jung Kook menyapa salah satu pelayan kafe yang baru selesai mengantarkan pesanan.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit."

Jung Kook memutar bola mata mendengar tuduhan tersebut. "Jammu terlalu cepat, Yoongi- _hyung."_

Lelaki yang bernama Yoongi itu hanya mendengus sebelum menghampiri pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Sementara Jung Kook langsung melesat ke belakang dan meletakkan tas dan jaketnya di dalam loker; menyisakan _jeans_ hitam dan _sweater_ rajutan putih polos yang terlihat longgar di tubuhnya. Ia mendaftar sebagai penyanyi namun kadang turun bersama Yoongi jika salah satu dari mereka berhalangan atau sedang cuti. Menyanyi adalah cita-cita terpendam Jung Kook dan bekerja disini cukup mengobati kesedihan akan kenyataan yang menghambat mimpi tersebut.

Jung Kook sedang menyanyikan salah satu lagu kesukaannya ketika sudut matanya melihat pemilik kafe datang. Perempuan itu sempat bertabrakan dengan pelanggan lelaki jangkung yang belum lama datang di pintu. Bosnya tampak membungkuk sedikit namun si pelanggan tidak mempedulikan, lelaki itu tampak buru-buru keluar dari kafe seolah sedang menghindari seseorang. Jung Kook turun dari panggung mini tersebut begitu melihat isyarat bosnya di dekat meja kasir.

"Ada apa, _Noona?"_

Kim Jung Ah, pemilik Kamong Espresso menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan Yoongi di sebelahnya. Alis tipisnya tampak berkerut samar mengindikasikan bahwa bos cantiknya itu sedang kurang senang.

"Ada masalah, _Noona?"_ tanya Jung Kook kedua kali ketika berdiri diantara Yoongi dan satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka.

Saat itulah Jung Ah mengalihkan atensi ke arahnya. "Jung Kook- _ie,_ apa kau tahu malam ini malam apa?"

"Ung, malam Jumat?"

"Ada apa di malam Jumat ini?" kejar Jung Ah tak sabaran.

Yang ditanya melirik pemuda sepucat kertas di sebelahnya sebelum menjawab dengan nada ragu yang sama dengan sebelumnya. "Natal?"

"Benar, malam Natal." Jung Ah mengangguk sekilas. Ia menghela napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Lalu kenapa sejak tadi kau terus menyanyikan lagu dengan lirik yang menyayat hati?"

Jung Kook merengut tanpa sadar. Ia membenci ketika bos cantiknya menegurnya dengan nada seolah sedang berbicara pada bocah lima tahun.

" _Noona_ tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu cinta penuh romansa picisan seperti itu." Jung Kook mencibir, tanpa sengaja meniupkan udara hangat ke helai gelap yang menjuntai di dahinya.

" _But this is Christmas!_ Setidaknya nyanyikanlah lagu-lagu ceria agar para pelanggan merasakan syahdunya Natal di kafe ini!" Jung Ah bersikeras. Ia lalu beralih ke arah pemuda mungil di sebelah Jung Kook. "Kau juga, Yoongi- _ya,_ kenapa susah sekali bersikap ramah pada pelanggan? Wajahmu seolah berkata _jangan datang ke tempat ini_ setiap kali kau menyapa mereka di pintu, kau ingin membuat mereka semua kabur?"

"Benar!" sahutan Jung Kook membuat dua orang lainnya langsung menoleh padanya. "Aku melihat lelaki serba hitam yang duduk di sudut langsung melesat keluar setelah didatangi Yoongi _-hyung."_

"Kau yakin itu karenaku?" balas Yoongi dengan mata yang hanya segaris karena menyipit. "Bukannya itu karena kau terus menyanyikan lagu-lagu suram hingga alih-alih merasa tersentuh ia justru teringat kenangan buruknya?"

Jung Kook menyengir lebar menunjukkan barisan giginya. Ia menggeleng kuat. _"Ani,_ setidaknya suaraku enak didengar, tidak seperti muka datar _Hyung_ yang sering membuat anak kecil menangis."

" _Ya,_ hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Bocah." Yoongi mendesis penuh racun namun diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh pemuda di sebelahnya.

Jung Kook menoleh ke arah bos mereka yang sempat terabaikan dan mendapati perempuan itu tidak ikut berkomentar sejak tadi.

"Kami membicarakan lelaki yang menabrak _Noona_ di pintu masuk tadi."

Jung Ah langsung mengangguk – angguk paham. "Aaa, aku sempat melirik wajahnya, ternyata dia sangat tampaaaan! Hanya saja dia sepertinya sedang sedih."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah sementara Jung Kook sendiri tersenyum geli. _Mood_ bos cantiknya itu memang gampang dirubah, membuat ia dan Yoongi cepat terbebas dari omelan panjangnya.

"Ck, dasar jomblo." Yoongi menggumam namun masih cukup nyaring untuk di dengar yang lain.

"Berkacalah, Pelayan Suram," balas Jung Ah tak mau kalah. "Kau dan Jung Kook sama tidak lakunya jadi tidak usah mengatai orang lain. Aku heran kenapa aku masih mempekerjakan kalian." Kalimat Jung Ah diakhiri dengan keluhan yang terdengar dramatis sehingga Yoongi harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggumam apapun lagi. Lelaki pucat itu memilih beranjak kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Itu karena hanya kami yang sanggup bersabar bekerja dibawah pemimpin cantik tapi tiran seperti _Noona."_ Ujar Jung Kook tanpa rasa sungkan sedikitpun.

Jung Ah memelototkan mata, sudah siap menyemburkan api lagi dari mulutnya jika saja seseorang tidak datang dan menepuk pundaknya.

" _Noona."_

"Jong In!" pekik Jung Ah sebelum menghambur ke pelukan lelaki _tan_ tersebut.

Jung Kook tersenyum ke arah Jong In. Ia mengenal baik lelaki tersebut karena sering berkunjung ke Kamong Espresso dan berinteraksi dengan para pegawai. Setahu Jung Kook Jong In adalah satu-satunya lelaki dan merupakan adik tunggal Jung Ah.

"Ada apa Kookie? Apa bos galakmu mengomel lagi?"

Pertanyaan Jong In menghasilkan cubitan di lengannya. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Melihat itu Jung Kook hanya bisa tersenyum.

" _Ani, Hyung. Noona_ sama sekali tidak mengomel, dia tadi sedang menceritakan cowok tampan."

Jong In berdecak. "Seingatku, semua laki-laki selalu tampan dimatanya. Siapa korbannya kali ini?"

"Jangan bicara seenaknya. _I have my own taste, fyi."_ kilahJung Ah dengan dagu terangkat.

"Oh ya? Tipe yang seperti apa, lebih tepatnya?"

"Yang jelas bukan lelaki tidak romantis dan urakan sepertimu."

Balasan Jung Ah membuat Jung Kook tergelak. Keduanya tidak pernah tidak berdebat kapanpun Jong In datang untuk makanan gratis atau sekedar berkunjung. Namun menurut Jung Kook justru disitulah letak bukti kedekatan mereka, keduanya tidak pernah ragu untuk saling melempar ejekan karena mereka sama-sama tahu itu tidak berasal dari hati mereka.

Jung Kook kembali ke atas panggung beberapa menit kemudian. Ia membiarkan dua saudara itu melanjutkan percakapan mereka sementara ia kembali ke pekerjaannya; tentu saja setelah berjanji pada bosnya untuk tidak menyanyikan lagu sedih lagi.

…

Di tempat lain, di salah satu ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit, Tae Hyung duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang menatap keluar salju yang berjatuhan secara perlahan. Dia sendirian sejak Jimin pulang sejam lalu, dan yang dilakukannyaa hanya berbaring memainkan ponsel, mengambil _selca_ lalu mengirimnya ke _Instagram_ dan bertukar ucapan selamat Natal ke teman-temannya melalui _Kakao;_ hingga benda tersebut mati karena kehabisan daya. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam, dan Tae Hyung mendesah kecewa mengingat sosok yang sejak tadi dinantinya tidak kunjung datang hingga jam besuk rumah sakit berakhir.

Entah berapa lama, akhirnya Tae Hyung memutuskan untuk beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Ia meraih mantel tebalnya di sofa lalu berjalan menghampiri pintu seraya memasang kain itu di tubuhnya. _Hell,_ ini adalah malam Natal dan Tae Hyung tidak sudi merayakannya di kamar rumah sakit yang penuh dengan aroma menyebalkan. Setidaknya taman tidak terlalu buruk.

Dan Tae Hyung sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk datang kesana, karena yang dijumpainya adalah sosok Jung Kook yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk, sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai keramik.

" _Snow white?"_

Entah karena memang mengenali suaranya atau mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan konyol itu, Jung Kook langsung menoleh hingga netra mereka bertemu. Manik bulat Jung Kook melebar melihat sosok Tae Hyung dalam balutan mantel krem yang tampak mewah hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga meter dari posisinya.

"T-tae Hyung- _ssi?!"_

Yang dipanggil maju dan behenti tepat di hadapan Jung Kook. Senyum kotaknya muncul tanpa bisa dicegah, begitupun dengan nada riangnya. "Aku senang kau datang."

"A-ah, maaf. Aku tidak diijinkan masuk." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngobrol disini juga tidak buruk asal itu denganmu."

Jung Kook sontak mengangkat wajah mendengar kalimat terakhir sosok di depannya. Sementara Tae Hyung yang baru menyadari makna ucapannya sendiri langsung salah tingkah.

"Ma-maksudku itu lebih baik karena aku punya teman mengobrol, terutama itu denganmu." Ralat Tae Hyung buru-buru. "Eh, bukan berarti aku tidak senang meski itu bukan dirimu, tapi aku lebih senang lagi karena kau yang ada disini, eh, tapi orang lain juga tidak masalah kok, _shit,_ aku meracau."

Tae Hyung semakin salah tingkah, merasa luar biasa malu atas kalimatnya barusan. Namun respon lelaki bersurai gelap itu malah membuat Tae Hyung terpaku. Jung Kook tertawa untuk pertama kalinya, dan Tae Hyung mendadak merasa tidak lagi menjejak bumi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti maksudmu, Tae Hyung- _ssi."_ Ujar Jung Kook seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Tae Hyung."

"Hah?"

"Panggil Tae Hyung saja, itu lebih enak di dengar."

Jung Kook mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk ringkas. Ia menggumamkan _baiklah_ dengan lirih dan membiarkan celah diantara mereka diisi dengan keheningan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar hingga larut begini?"

Tae Hyung berhasil membawa Jung Kook masuk setelah memberikan kartu khusus yang biasanya dipegang keluarga pasien agar bisa keluar-masuk rumah sakit pada jam berapapun. Kakaknya memesan dua kartu dan mengijinkan Tae Hyung menyimpan satunya.

"Bekerja." Jung Kook menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari butiran salju yang tak hentinya mengguyur tanah dan bangunan, menciptakan bentangan putih yang seolah menyelimuti bumi dalam kebekuan melalui jendela.

"Bekerja apa?"

Jung Kook tidak tahu kenapa Tae Hyung tampak begitu penasaran dengan dirinya mengingat ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hal menarik yang bisa diceritakan. Separuh hidupnya diisi dengan kisah menyedihkan dan sisanya adalah tentang pertahanan hidup. Membosankan dan terlalu dramatis. "Aku menjadi penyanyi di sebuah kafe. Biasanya aku selesai lebih awal, namun karena ini malam Natal kafe jadi buka sedikit lebih lama."

"Tidakkah orang tuamu keberatan dengan pekerjaanmu itu?"

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal."

Awalnya Jung Kook mengira akan melihat sorot kasihan dalam mata Tae Hyung, seperti yang selama ini manusia di sekitarnya lakukan setiap kali kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Jung Kook, namun ia terbukti salah karena Tae Hyung justru berujar,

"Wah, kau hebat! Kau sudah hidup mandiri di usiamu yang masih sangat muda, sedangkan aku masih menempel pada _Hyung_ ku sampai sekarang. Orang tuaku masih hidup namun mereka terlalu sibuk terbang kesana-kemari dan hanya mengirimkan uang saja. Mengingat itu membuatku merasa seperti anak yatim juga, dan…"

Jung Kook hanya bisa terpaku mendengar rentetan kalimat Tae Hyung selanjutnya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir menjadi tumpahan keluh kesah lelaki tersebut tentang kehidupannya, hal yang Jung Kook rasa sama sekali tidak perlu diketahuinya.

"Oh ya, berapa umurmu?"

Pertanyaan dadakan Tae Hyung membuat Jung Kook sedikit tersentak. "Tahun depan sudah delapan belas tahun."

"Wah, kau bahkan lebih muda setahun dariku." Tae Hyung berdecak dengan kepala bergoyang. "Berarti kau harus memanggilku _Hyung,_ ah, tapi bukankah akan terdengar aneh jika kau memanggilku Tae Hyung- _hyung?_ Aish, kenapa _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ menamaiku seperti itu?!"

Melihat Tae Hyung tampak sibuk berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri membuat lelaki yang lebih muda tergelak. Ekspresi merengut Tae Hyung entah kenapa terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit _tan_ dan suara berat yang terlalu dalam.

"Bagaimana kalau kupanggil Tae- _hyung,_ saja?" tawar Jung Kook ketika melihat alis Tae Hyung menekuk semakin tajam.

Yang ditanya memasang wajah kosong selama lima detik sebelum cengiran kotak yang sangat menarik muncul di belahan bibirnya. "Hanya jika kau mau berteman denganku."

Jung Kook menatap tangan yang terulur ke depannya bergantian dengan wajah Tae Hyung yang masih setia mengulas cengiran hingga matanya menyipit. Walau ada keraguan samar, Jung Kook tetap menyambut tangan tersebut, membiarkan kehangatan telapak tangan Tae Hyung menyelimuti jari-jarinya yang terasa beku. Ia membalas cengiran itu dengan senyuman yang sama lebarnya ketika berujar,

"Teman."

Dan mendadak, sosok Kim Tae Hyung tidak lagi terasa asing maupun janggal di hidupnya.

…

December, 28th

"Jadi ini, tempatnya?"

Manik segaris Park Jimin memindai kafe dengan sentuhan cokelat dominan di depannya. Dua jam yang lalu sosok Tae Hyung berdiri di depan kamarnya, pakaian rapi, rambut tertata sempurna, dan senyum yang mampu mencerahkan langit suram di luar sana. Berbanding terbalik dengan kaos polos yang dipadu celana santai, serta wajah kusut khas bangun tidur miliknya.

Eksistensi Tae Hyung di hidupnya memang bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Jimin. Karena sejauh benaknya menggali, ingatan yang muncul adalah Tae Hyung _selalu_ membawanya ke dalam kesulitan atau hal yang hanya bisa Jimin sesali setelahnya. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kelas enam SD, ketika Jimin dan keluarganya meninggalkan Busan untuk menetap di Seoul. Tae Hyung adalah teman pertamanya, sekaligus sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya hingga sekarang.

Tae Hyung membawanyanya ke meja yang paling dekat dengan panggung. Jimin hanya bisa pasrah diitarik-tarik olehnya. Senyum lebar lelaki itu entah bagaimana caranya membuat mata Jimin terasa silau.

"Kau bisa merobek wajahmu sendiri jika terus tersenyum seperti itu."

Komentar Jimin sama sekali diabaikan oleh Tae Hyung. Matanya sibuk menyorot ke arah panggung, ke sosok dengan _shawl_ merah yang melingkar manis di lehernya. Jimin memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana manik Tae Hyung melebar begitu si penyanyi kafe menatap ke arahnya. Ia melambai dengan semangat, senyum di wajahnya seolah terkembang semakin lebar. Lelaki di atas panggung tampak terkejut melihat Tae Hyung, namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya mengukir senyum yang harus Jimin akui, tampak lucu dan menyenangkan. Ia membiarkan Tae Hyung larut dalam dunianya sementara Jimin memesan apapun yang terlihat menarik di matanya, _apapun_ karena Tae Hyung sudah berjanji akan mentraktirnya.

"Jadi itu, _Snow White_ yang membuatmu menjadi berandalan insaf?"

Tae Hyung mengangguk antusias. "Dia benar-benar cantik, ya kan?"

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan menyukai adjektiva yang baru saja kau gunakan, Tae." Jimin menyahut dengan alis sedikit berkerut.

"Tapi dia tidak keberatan aku memanggilnya _Snow White."_

"Itu karena dia mencoba bersikap baik pada orang yang sudah menolongnya."

"Benarkah begitu?"

Jimin memutar bola mata. "Tidak ada laki-laki tulen yang suka disamakan dengan tokoh putri dari dunia dongeng, Tae. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan konyol seperti itu."

"Itu karena dia benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan sosok Putri Salju ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya." Balas Tae Hyung tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. "Dan itu bukan sebutan konyol!" lanjutnya sedikit keras, ia beralih menatap Jimin seolah ia baru saja mengucapkan dosa.

"Ya, ya, kau dan segala imajinasi anehmu yang kekanakan."

Ujar Jimin sebelum berdiri, berniat ke toilet untuk mengosongkan kandung kemihnya yang terasa menggelitik. Namun sialnya, lelaki bersurai oranye itu bertabrakan dengan salah satu pegawai kafe ketika hendak berbalik. Dua cangkir Americano dan wafel pesanannya terjatuh, membasahi jaket Brooklyn gelap yang dipakainya dalam proses terjatuhnya.

Sudah dikatakan bukan? Tae Hyung selalu menariknya ke dalam situasi yang menyebalkan.

…

Beberapa jam berlalu setelahnya, Jung Kook menemukan Tae Hyung bersandar ke dinding begitu keluar dari kafe. Lelaki itu tampak fokus menatap langit gelap yang terhampar kosong, menonjolkan jakun serta garis rahangnya dengan jelas. Bibir terkuak dan helai poni yang hampir menusuk matanya.

"Tae- _hyung?"_

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menunjukkan senyum kotak yang mulai terlihat familiar di mata Jung Kook. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Jung Kook mengangguk sekilas. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana teman _Hyung_ tadi?"

"Sudah pulang sejak tadi. Ah, apa sekarang kau mau pulang?" anggukan yang lebih muda menghasilkan senyum di wajah Tae Hyung. "Kalau begitu ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ti-tidak usah, _Hyung!"_ Jung Kook bertahan di tempatnya ketika Tae Hyung berniat menariknya, dengan pelan melepas pegangan yang lebih tua di pergelangannya. "Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap ingin melakukannya. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Bukankah kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit? Kau harusnya berada di tempat tidur di kamarmu."

Mendadak mimik wajah Tae Hyung berubah. "Ya, kemarin aku keluar dan kau malah tidak datang." Cibirnya dengan bibir bawah yang mencebik. Sedikit jengkel mengingat bagaimana kemarin dirinya bersikeras menunggu lelaki di depannya datang sebelum keluar hingga membuat kakaknya kehabisan kesabaran dan hampir menelan Tae Hyung hidup-hidup andai saja kekasih Baek Hyung tidak ada disana.

Disatu sisi Jung Kook justru mengerutkan kening mendengar kalimat Tae Hyung. Ia memang sengaja tidak mengunjungi yang lebih tua dihari kepulangannya. Jung Kook merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi mengingat Tae Hyung sudah berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"Maaf, kemarin ada urusan mendadak sehingga aku tidak bisa datang."

"Nah, sebagai permintaan maaf kau harus mengijinkanku mengantarmu pulang, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tandas Tae Hyung melihat yang lebih muda berniat kembali menyela ucapannya.

Mereka berakhir berjalan menuju stasiun dengan Tae Hyung yang tak henti-hentinya menanyakan berbagai macam hal ke yang lebih muda. Jung Kook sendiri menemukan dirinya merasa tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya perjalanan menuju rumahnya tidak terasa panjang dan membosankan.

…

Dec, 31th

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kali ini saja, _Hyung._ Aku mohoooon."

" _Not gonna happen, Kid."_

Min Yoongi hanya menatap datar Jung Kook yang sedang memasang wajah memohon; tangan terkatup; dan pundak merosot di depannya. Jam kerja mereka sudah usai lima menit yang lalu dan keduanya sudah berganti kostum ke pakaian biasa.

"Ayolah, _Hyung. Please?"_

Yoongi mendengus. "Aku tidak akan pergi dengan dua pemuda tidak beres yang salah satunya bahkan baru kau kenal seminggu yang lalu, sedangkan yang satunya lagi telah menumpahkan _Americano_ panas ke bajuku."

"Secara teknis _kau_ yang menumpahkan kopi itu ke bajunya, _Hyung._ Dan aku mengenal Tae Hyung sepuluh hari, bukan _seminggu!"_

"Oh, matematikamu bagus." Komentar Yoongi terdengar penuh sindiran yang menyebalkan. _"But still, I don't give a fuck."_

Merasa tidak ada cara lain, akhirnya Jung Kook mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya. Sedingin-dinginnya seorang Min Yoongi, ia sangat tidak suka melihat seseorang menangis di depannya. Maka dari itu saat ini Jung Kook hanya memandangnya dengan mata bulatnya yang perlahan-lahan tergenangi cairan bening hingga hampir menetes dan alis merengut seraya melengkungkan bibir ke bawah.

"Oh, _shit,_ jangan wajah itu lagi."

Yoongi mengutuk seraya membalikkan badan berniat kabur dari sana namun Jung Kook mampu membaca gerakannya dengan cepat sehingga langsung menghadang jalan yang lebih tua.

" _Hyung…"_

Pokok pembicaraan mereka adalah Jung Kook yang terlanjur mengiyakan ajakan Tae Hyung merayakan pergantian tahun di pesta kenalannya mendadak merasa telah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Ia bukan tipe manusia yang gampang berbaur dengan wajah-wajah yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Maka disinilah ia, memohon agar satu-satunya manusia yang paling dekat dengannya dan bisa dipercaya bersedia menemani Jung Kook ikut ke pesta temannya Tae Hyung. Jika nanti Jung Kook berakhir berdiri di sudut ruangan karena tersingkir, setidaknya ia tidak akan melakukannya sendirian.

Yoongi melepas dekapan tangannya seraya menghembuskan napas berat yang panjang. "Demi apapun, kau adalah makhluk paling merepotkan di dunia ini, Jeon Jung Kook."

Dan Jung Kook tahu ia telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Empat puluh menit kemudian Jung Kook telah berada di tengah-tengah kumpulan manusia yang sedang berpesta di atas atap rumah kenalan Tae Hyung. Awalnya Jung Kook mengira 'pesta' yang dimaksud Tae Hyung adalah sekumpulan anak pemuda dan pemudi yang menari dengan bar-bar, alkohol, dan dentuman musik yang menyiksa jantung, namun sejauh mata Jung Kook memandang mereka semua tampak sepenuhnya sadar, berpenampilan rapi, dan bertutur kata dengan sopan.

 _Beginilah cara remaja berkelas merayakan pergantian tahun._ Itu yang dikatakan oleh Nam Joon, kenalan Tae Hyung sekaligus penyelenggara pesta tersebut.

"Kalian menikmati pestanya?"

Tae Hyung menghampiri Jung Kook dan Yoongi yang bersandar ke pagar. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di tubuhnya. Mulai dari _jeans_ yang membalut kakinya terlalu ketat, hingga _coat_ hitam panjang yang dipadukan dengan kaos HBA sebagai dalamannya. Sekilas penampilan Tae Hyung mengingatkan Jung Kook pada sosok Kaneki dalam anime _Tokyo Ghoul_ yang sering di tontonnya. Mata yang menyorot tajam, garis rahang tegas, dan surai yang hampir menutupi matanya. Terlihat begitu berbahaya, misterius, dan menggoda. _Hampir,_ andai saja cengiran lebarnya tidak menghapus kesan tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita belum berkenalan secara resmi, _I'm Tae Hyung."_

Lamunan Jung Kook terputus begitu mendengar suara Tae Hyung. Ia mendapati lelaki tersebut sedang berjabat tangan dengan Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi."

"Maaf soal kejadian tempo hari, Jimin memang kadang bersikap ceroboh." Ujar Tae Hyung seraya berjanji dalam hati akan memperlakukan sahabatnya lebih baik setelah ini.

Yoongi mendengus namun berusaha menahan segala macam sarkasme meluncur dari mulutnya. "Yah, itu adalah kecelakaan. Tapi tetap sampaikan pada temanmu untuk lebih berhati-hati ke depannya."

"Tentu saja." Tae Hyung mengangguk afirmatif. "Oh ya, omong-omong sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?"

"Cukup lama, aku sudah mengaggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri. Dia yang menawariku bekerja di Kamong." Jung Kook menjawab lebih dulu.

"Aah, begitu." Tae Hyung mengangguk-angguk. "Kalian satu sekolah?"

Jung Kook tersenyum geli. "Yoongi _-hyung_ sebenarnya mahasiswa hukum semester dua."

Informasi itu membuat mata Tae Hyung membelalak. "Benarkah? Wow, aku mengira kita seumuran, umm, maafkan sikap lancangku, _Sunbae-nim."_

Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya sembari berdecak. "Tidak usah terlalu formal. Kau bukan orang pertama yang beranggapan seperti itu."

Obrolan mereka terputus begitu suara letupan kembang api yang bersahut-sahutan membuat mereka tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka sendiri. Tae Hyung melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangannya, sepuluh menit sebelum pukul dua belas dan tahun akan segera berganti. Ia memanjangkan leher memindai wajah orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Senyumnya terkembang begitu melihat kepala bersurai oranye cerah di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang-orang yang berkumpul di sisi pinggir atap yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Chimchim!"

Jimin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memindai seluruh lantai mencari pemilik suara berat tersebut. Tidak ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan konyol seperti itu selain makhluk aneh yang - _sialnya_ \- adalah sahabat Jimin. Maka dari itu Jimin tidak terkejut mendapati sosok Tae Hyung yang sibuk melambaikan tangannya, isyarat memanggil agar Jimin kesana. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya.

" _Hyung,_ aku ketempat Tae Hyung dulu." Pamit Jimin sebelum beranjak.

Jimin langsung memicingkan mata melihat cengiran sahabatnya yang semakin melebar begitu mereka berhadapan. "Ada apa?"

"Hai, Jim. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan mereka."

Pada saat itulah Jimin baru menyadari dua sosok lain yang berdiri di sebelah Tae Hyung. Butuh lima detik di tengah pencahayaan minim bagi Jimin mengenali dua sosok tersebut.

"Oh, kau pasti Jung Kook. Namaku Jimin, Tae Hyung sangat sering membicarakanmu."

Jimin terkekeh dalam hati melihat tingkah kikuk Jung Kook atas ucapannya barusan. Tae Hyung mengeluarkan tawa canggung sebelum memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Jung Kook dan dirinya sendiri dari rasa ketidaknyamanan.

"Ini Yoongi- _hyung,_ teman Jung Kook. Aku yakin kau belum melupakannya."

Kalimat Tae Hyung mengundang sebuah dengusan dari Yoongi. Disatu sisi Jimin tentu saja belum melupakan kejadian naas tempo hari yang menyebabkannya pulang dari kafe dengan jaket beraroma kopi. Dalam hati Jimin merasa ragu untuk berkenalan dengan sosok berkulit pucat di depannya, karena dari insiden kemarin Jimin tahu Yoongi bukanlah tipe orang yang akan masuk dalam daftar manusia kesukaan Jimin.

Namun Tae Hyung tampaknya memiliki inisiatif lain. Karena tepat ketika Jimin ingin mengemukakan alasan untuk undur diri, Tae Hyung sudah lebih dulu membuatnya terjebak disana.

"Chim, temani Yoongi- _hyung_ sebentar. Aku dan Kookie akan segera kembali."

" _Ya!_ Tae! Kau mau kemana? Tae!"

Namun Tae Hyung berhasil menghilang di tengah kerumunan yang semakin mendesak ke pinggir. Teriakan Jimin pun teredam oleh suara orang-orang yang mulai menghitung mundur menuju pergantian tahun.

Sepuluh.

Sembilan.

Delapan.

"Jangan pikirkan mereka. Nikmati saja kembang apinya."

Jimin sontak menoleh, sama sekali tidak menduga sosok dingin itu baru saja berbicara padanya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, berpikir Yoongi mungkin akan mengeluarkan kalimat lanjutan namun ternyata tidak. Matanya sibuk mengawasi langit yang sebentar lagi akan dipenuhi puluhan bunga api raksasa.

"Aku tidak percaya menghabiskan sisa tahun 2015 dengan orang yang baru saja kukenal."

Tujuh.

Enam.

Lima.

Tapi melihat kilau antusias di mata pemuda pucat di sebelahnya, Jimin berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya mengenal Yoongi tidak seburuk dugaannya. _Well,_ teman baru di tahun baru terdengar bagus menurut Jimin.

Empat.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

" _Happy 2016,_ Yoongi- _ssi."_

…

" _Hyung,_ kita mau kemana?"

Jung Kook bertanya disela-sela langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga. Suara dibelakangnya perlahan-lahan menjadi samar begitu mereka mencapai lantai dua. Tae Hyung membawanya melewati lorong dan mengambil arah kiri di persimpangan. Mereka mencapai balkon bertepatan dengan puluhan kembang api yang diluncurkan ke angkasa. Bunyinya melengking dan memekakkan telinga, memunculkan berbagai macam gradasi warna yang membuat langit tak ubahnya siang selama beberapa menit.

"Apa resolusimu untuk tahun ini, Kookie?" tanya Tae Hyung satu menit setelah hari berganti.

Alis Jung Kook mengerut mendengar panggilan baru yang Tae Hyung berikan padanya. _Kookie?_ Terdengar konyol, namun lagi-lagi Jung Kook membiarkannya. Ia memilih fokus pada pertanyaan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, resolusi? Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Gumam Jung Kook lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Ia memikirkan jawaban yang cocok seraya menatap kembang api yang tersisa beberapa. Suara orang-orang yang berpesta tepat di atas mereka terdengar riuh dan penuh kesenangan. "Tapi jika ditanya, maka keinginanku adalah… aku ingin terus sehat sepanjang tahun agar bisa bekerja lebih giat lagi."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ah, adikku juga harus terus sehat. Tahun ini dia sudah masuk sekolah dasar dan banyak yang harus dihadapinya."

"Kau punya adik?"

Suara Tae Hyung yang meninggi membuat Jung Kook antusias untuk menceritakan tentang adiknya. Ia menatap yang lebih tua dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hm-hm." Jung Kook mengangguk afirmatif. "Adik perempuan satu-satunya. Periang dan penuh semangat. Tapi bisa berubah sangat menyebalkan jika tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan." Jung Kook terkekeh mengingat tingkah sosok gadis kecil yang saat ini sudah pasti terlelap di tempat tidurnya.

"Sepertinya sedikit repot mengurusnya." Tae Hyung berkomentar. "Kau bekerja keras untuknya, bukan?"

Yang lebih muda kembali mengangguk. "Dia bilang ingin menjadi dokter jika sudah besar nanti meski sebenarnya aku ragu, dia bahkan menangis sangat keras ketika disuruh minum obat ketika sakit. Ah, tapi apapun cita-citanya nanti aku tidak masalah, yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah tetap bekerja keras dan mendukungnya, bukan begitu?"

Tae Hyung tertegun. Matanya tak sedikitpun berkedip menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. Orang-orang masih meledakkan kembang api meski sudah tidak sebanyak tadi. Cahayanya yang berbaur dengan sinar bulan membuat wajah Jung Kook terlihat berkilau dengan cara yang misterius. Bibirnya merekah dan berkilau dan angin sesekali memainkan surainya yang sehitam bulu gagak. Warna matanya adalah yang tergelap yang pernah Tae Hyung terlihat. Dalam hati kadang ia meragu, benarkah sosok di hadapannya benar-benar nyata? Keindahan seperti Jung Kook harusnya hanya ada dalam mimpi-mimpi mustahil para manusia naïf sepertinya.

"Ah, apakah aku bicara terlalu banyak? _Hyung_ terlihat bosan."

"Apa? Tidak!" Tae Hyung buru-buru membantah. "Aku terlalu terkesima."

" _Hyung_ bilang apa?" Jung Kook memajukan wajah karena kalimat terakhir Tae Hyung hanya terdengar samar baginya.

"T-tidak. Mm, aku bilang, bagaimana denganmu? Apa cita-citamu?"

Jung Kook berkedip tiga kali sebelum menjawab. "Sejak dulu aku sangat menyukai seni, jadi waktu kecil aku bermimpi menjadi seorang _idol_ atau pelukis." Ada tawa kecil yang terselip, namun Tae Hyung bisa melihat iris Jung Kook meredup. "Sekarang aku sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus bekerja untuk adikku jadi aku berhenti sekolah agar bisa fokus bekerja. Lagipula gajiku tidak akan cukup jika aku tetap bersekolah jadi yah… begitulah." Jung Kook mengangkat bahu seolah apa yang diutarakannya bukanlah hal sulit. Bibirnya melengkung namun Tae Hyung tahu senyuman itu tidak sampai ke matanya.

…

" _Oppa!"_

Dengan sigap Jung Kook menangkap tubuh kecil yang baru saja melompat padanya. Sepasang lengan mungil melingkari lehernya bersamaan dengan aroma stroberi yang berasal dari rambut panjang mengisi cuping hidungnya.

"Bagaimana kabar malaikat kecil _Oppa_ hari ini? Kau tidak nakal kan?"

Gadis kecil itu terkikik di lehernya sebelum menatap Jung Kook dengan senyum lebar. "Tidak _Oppa,_ Nayeon selalu jadi anak baik kok."

Tangan Jung Kook merapikan anak rambut Nayeon dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga bocah tersebut. "Pintar. Nayeon memang adik _Oppa_ yang paling manis dan baik."

Keduanya saling tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi kelinci yang terlihat mirip. Saat itulah manik bulat Nayeon menangkap sosok lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Alis gelapnya mengerut sekilas melihat penampilan sosok tersebut dengan celana yang memiliki beberpa lubang di bagian lutut dan betisnya.

" _Oppa,_ dia siapa?"

Tae Hyung yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan interaksi sepasang saudara tersebut sedikit tersentak ketika netra adik Jung Kook terarah padanya. Suaranya yang khas anak kecil terdengar kekanakan. Ia memberanikan diri menghampiri keduanya dan menyapa gadis kecil tersebut secara langsung.

"Halo, Nayeon- _ah,_ namaku Tae Hyung, teman Jung Kook- _oppa."_ Sapa Tae Hyung mengikuti cara bicara Nayeon. Ia ikut berjongkok di sebelah Jung Kook untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan Nayeon.

"Teman _Oppa?_ Tapi _Oppa_ tidak penah membawa teman sebelumya kesini, iya kan _Oppa?"_

Jung Kook menggaruk tengkuknya, berpura-pura tidak menyadari lirikan yang diberikan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah? Hm, itu karena teman-teman Jung Kook- _oppa_ yang lain sedang sibuk, tapi Tae Hyung- _oppa_ kesini karena ingin bertemu adik yang selalu dibangga-banggakanJung Kook- _oppa._ Dia bilang katanya dia memiliki adik yang sangat cantik dan baik hati, dan ternyata itu memang benar."

Nayeon tersenyum malu-malu mendengar ucapan Tae Hyung. "Benarkah _Oppa_ berkata seperti itu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kaku, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Anggukan Jung Kook membuat senyum Nayeon melebar.

" _Oppa,_ ayo temani Nayeon bermain di belakang. Tae Hyung _-oppa_ juga, anak-anak panti yang lain pasti senang bertemu dengan Tae Hyung- _oppa."_

Mendadak raut cerah Jung Kook berganti. Ia menatap adiknya dengan wajah sedih dan menyesal. "Maaf, Nayeon- _ah, Oppa_ harus pergi bekerja. Nayeon bermain dengan yang lain saja ya?"

Tae Hyung seolah mampu merasakan sesak yang dialami Jung Kook, karena sungguh, melihat manik gelap Nayeon yang diselimuti cairan bening adalah hal yang tak tertahankan. Anak itu menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bawah, surainya yang panjang terjatuh menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Alarm bahaya dikepala Jung Kook berdering keras, ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum tangis gadis kecil di hadapannya meledak dan membuatnya berakhir absen kerja karena, _sungguh,_ membujuk anak keras kepala seperti Nayeon bukanlah perkara sebentar.

Mimik ketakutan Jung Kook tampaknya terbaca dengan jelas oleh Tae Hyung.

"Bagaimana kalau mainnya dengan Tae Hyung- _oppa_ saja?"

Dua pasang mata identik terarah kepadanya. Satu menatap penuh harap dan yang satunya lagi menyorot tak percaya.

"Benarkah Tae Hyung- _oppa_ bersedia?" Nayeon berkedip cepat beberapa kali untuk menyingkirkan air mata yang membuat pandangannya kabur.

Tae Hyung tersenyum lebar. Ia melemparkan satu lirikan ke sosok lain di sisinya sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja, asal Jung Kook- _oppa_ mengijinkan."

" _Hyung,_ kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Jung Kook bangkit dan menatap Tae Hyung dengan dahi mengerut.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut aku berbuat macam-macam? Kookie, kau bisa perca-"

"Bukan begitu, _Hyung."_ Jung Kook memotong cepat. "Hanya saja- Nayeon adalah adikku, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku merepotkan orang lain."

"Tapi aku bukan orang lain, kita teman kan?" Kerutan di dahi yang lebih muda semakin dalam namun Tae Hyung justru melebarkan cengirannya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Jung Kook dan menepuknya pelan. "Kau tidak usah cemas, aku akan menjaga adikmu dan kau bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Aku akan menunggumu disini jadi cepat kembali, oke?"

Jung Kook hanya bisa pasrah melihat adiknya melompat ke dalam pelukan Tae Hyung. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Nayeon tampak begitu nyaman dengan orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Biasanya anak itu akan bersembunyi di belakangnya ketika Jung Kook berusaha mengenalkannya dengan anak-anak di taman, bahkan sampai sekarang Nayeon masih belum terbiasa dengan beberapa anak di panti. Namun Tae Hyung seolah mampu mencuri hatinya hanya dengan satu senyuman, dan Jung Kook tidak tahu entah harus merasa senang atau sedikit takut. Takut, karena sosok dengan cengiran kotak yang khas itu telah masuk terlalu dalam ke hidupnya.

…

"Kau sudah pulang, Tae?"

Tae Hyung sedang sibuk melepas sepatunya ketika suara familiar itu menyeruak ke dalam telinganya. Ia langsung mendongak untuk bertatapan dengan sosok yang sudah cukup lama tidak dilihatnya.

" _E-eomma?"_

Wanita paruh baya tersebut maju dan memeluk Tae Hyung dengan lembut. Ujung jarinya mengirimkan sensasi hangat ke saraf-saraf Tae Hyung. Butuh sedetik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa ini nyata, ibunya benar-benar ada disini sedang memeluknya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya yang sedikit lembab.

" _E-eomma_ sudah pulang…" ujar Tae Hyung seraya membalas pelukan ibunya. _"I miss you, Mom."_

" _Miss you too, Son."_

Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya sejak enam bulan Tae Hyung bisa merasakan makan malam bersama. Ia dan Baek Hyun berebutan menceritakan hari-hari mereka selama keduanya tidak ada.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sayang? Sebentar lagi kelulusan, kau sudah memikirkan akan mengambil jurusan apa?"

Perempuan satu-satunya diantara mereka memulai pembicaraan seusai makan malam. Tangannya menyisir surai Tae Hyung yang sedang bersandar di pundaknya. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka di ruang tengah dan bergelung di sofa. Suara reporter perempuan yang sedang melaporkan sebuah berita hanya diperhatikan samar-samar oleh Tae Hyung sementara sang kakak duduk tenang di sofa tunggal tampak sibuk dengan ponsel pintar kesayangannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya." Tae Hyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang ibu. "Apakah Dokter Byun terdengar keren menurut _Eomma_?"

"Kau ingin menjadi dokter?"

Sebuah anggukan. "Ibu suka?"

Ibunya menunjukkan senyum yang sangat Tae Hyung rindukan. "Itu semua terserah padamu, Sayang. Ibu dan Ayahmu akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu. Iyakan, _Yeobo?"_

Ayah Tae Hyung beralih menatap ayahnya yang ternyata juga sedang menoleh ke arahnya. "Tentu saja. Walau sebenarnya Ayah agak sulit membayangkan kau menjadi seorang dokter, tapi- yah, Ayah akan mendukungmu Tae."

Ekspresi Tae Hyung berubah datar mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Disatu sisi ia mendengar suara kikikan Baek Hyun.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _Appa."_

"Jangan tersinggung, Tae. Apa yang dikatakan _Appa_ itu sepenuhnya benar." Baek Hyung menyahut dari tempatnya.

Sang adik berdecak. "Bilang saja _Hyung_ iri karena aku akan memiliki pekerjaan mulia, menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang."

"Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang dunia bisnis, Bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah, _Hyung!"_

" _Look who's talking."_ Yang lebih tua memutar bola mata.

" _Eomma!"_

"Berhenti mengganggu adikmu, Baek."

Dan dengan itu Baek Hyun tidak mengeluarkan balasan apapun lagi. Hening itu hanya berlangsung lima belas menit sebelum suara Tuan Byun kembali menyeruak.

"Kapan-kapan bawa Jong In kesini, Baek. Ayah ingin berkenalan dengannya."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat ponsel yang dipegang Baek Hyun terselip dan menimpa wajahnya. Ia langsung memperbaiki posisinya yang tadi setengah berbaring menjadi duduk tegak. Wajahnya pucat dengan mata menyorot was-was.

"K-kenapa, _Appa?"_

Saat itulah ayahnya mengalihkan pandang dari layar datar di depannya. Ada kerutan tipis disela alisnya. "Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganku dan Ibumu. Kau tidak berniat mengenalkannya pada kami?"

"K-kalian ingin mengenal Jong In?" Tae Hyung bisa mendengar keantusiasan dalam suara kakaknya. Wajahnya yang tadi kehilangan warna mendadak cerah dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja, Sayang." Nyonya Byun menyahut dari tempatnya.

Jawaban ibunya mengantar Baek Hyun kembali menatap ponselnya. Tae Hyung menduga kakaknya itu sedang mengabari kekasihnya tentang permintaan orang tuanya. Ia mendengus dalam hati mengetahui betapa senangnya sang kakak atas restu secara tersirat yang diberikan oleh orang tua mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sayang? Tidak ada kekasih yang bisa kau kenalkan pada kami?"

Tae Hyung tidak sempat menjawab karena kakaknya sudah lebih dulu menyahut. "Dia tidak punya kekasih, _Eomma._ Tidak ada yang mau berpacaran dengan berandalan cengeng sepertinya."

"Siapa yang kau katai cengeng, _Hyung?!"_

"Jangan berteriak Tae." Nyonya Byun kembali menegur. "Dan kau Baek Hyun berhenti menggoda adikmu."

"Aku melakukannya karena dia bersikap sangat menyebalkan ketika kalian tidak ada." Sang kakak mengadu dengan mata menyipit penuh dendam pada Tae Hyung, sementara yang ditatap memasang wajah polos seolah Baek Hyun baru saja mengatakan kebohongan paling buruk di dunia.

Pertanyaan Nyonya Park sebelumnya akhirnya terlupakan dan dibiarkan tak terjawab. Namun benak Tae Hyung sudah terlanjur membayangkan wajah yang akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah lepas dari pikirannya. Tae Hyung bertanya-tanya kira-kira akan seperti apa tanggapan ayah dan ibunya jika ia memperkenalkan Jung Kook pada mereka.

…

Jung Kook mendesah panjang melihat sosok yang sudah familiar di matanya menyambutnya begitu ia keluar dari kafe tempatnya bekerja. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Tae Hyung selalu bersikeras mengantarnya pulang meski keduanya tahu itu sama sekali tidak perlu. Harusnya lelaki itu berada di dalam kamarnya, bergelung dalam selimut, menonton drama atau acara musik dengan segelas coklat panas di tangan. Hangat, aman, dan nyaman. Itulah yang akan Jung Kook lakukan jika saja ia tidak memiliki adik yang harus dibesarkannya, dan _tidak–_ Jung Kook sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Nayeon adalah pusat dunianya, jadi ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan malaikat kecilnya.

Angin yang berhembus samar membuyarkan lamunan Jung Kook. Ia bergidik merasakan dingin yang seolah mampu membekukan tulang belakangnya. Hal yang sama nampaknya juga terjadi pada pemuda lain yang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

" _Hyung."_ Panggil yang lebih muda begitu mereka berdiri bersampingan.

Tae Hyung menoleh cepat dan senyuman lebarnya langsung muncul. "Kau sudah selesai? Ayo pulang, malam ini rasanya dingin sekali."

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam kafe saja, _Hyung?"_ tanya Jung Kook begitu mereka mulai berjalan menuju halte.

"Aku tidak mau kau terusik dengan kehadiranku dan membuatmu tidak bisa fokus menyanyi, jadi aku menunggu diluar."

Dibelakangnya Jung Kook bersemu, tidak menyangka selama ini Tae Hyung menyadari bagaimana matanya terlalu sering jatuh _tanpa sengaja_ ke wajah yang lebih tua. Fokusnya dalam menyanyi memang serng terganggu, salahkan sorot mata Tae Hyung yang membuatnya kikuk. Ia membiarkan Tae Hyung menggenggam tangannya meski dingin kulit lelaki itu terasa menggigit.

Seperti biasa Tae Hyung akan menceritakan berbagai hal selama perjalanan, dan Jung Kook akan diam memperhatikan. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena Tae Hyung selalu mampu menarik minatnya untuk ikut bercerita. Ia seolah mampu mendorong keluar sisi cerewet Jung Kook dengan pancingan-pancingan kecil namun tepat sasaran. Hingga tanpa Jung Kook sadari mereka sudah sampai di pemberhentian dekat rumah –ia menolak menyebutnya panti asuhan- Jung Kook.

"Pulanglah, _Hyung."_ Ujar yang lebih muda begitu mereka berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk.

Tae Hyung tersenyum, cahaya temaram dari lampu jalan memunculkan bayangan samar di sekitar hidungnya namun sinar di matanya masih sama cemerlangnya. Ia mengangguk sekilas seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Yah, aku pergi dulu." Dan dengan itu Tae Hyung berbalik, mengambil setapak demi setapak jalur sama yang dilalui keduanya.

Jung Kook mengawasi punggung Tae Hyung yang menjauh, berniat masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sempit namun hangat begitu sosok yang lebih tua sudah berada cukup jauh darinya. Dalam hati ia menghitung setiap langkah yang diambil Tae Hyung, dan alisnya mengerut karena hitungannya berhenti pada angka sembilan belas.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya berlalu sangat cepat di mata Jung Kook. Ia berdiri terpaku dengan mata melebar begitu Tae Hyung kembali berbalik, berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah-langkah lebar dan terburu-buru. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan apa yang membuat pemuda tersebut berbalik karena sepasang bibir telah menyentuh kulit pipinya dengan lembut, yang diikuti dengan bisikan halus di telinganya.

"Mimpi yang indah, _Snow White."_

Dan kemudian Tae Hyung benar-benar pergi.

Jung Kook masih berdiri disana meski bayangan Tae Hyung tak lagi disekitarnya. Namun bekas bibir lelaki tersebut masih meleekat di wajahnya. Terasa sedikit basah dan hangat.

…

"Jung Kook, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya sedikit terkesiap bertemu pandang dengan wajah datar milik Yoongi begitu ia menutup loker miliknya. Sejak kapan lelaki itu disini?

"Jangan muncul begitu saja, _Hyung._ Kau mengagetkanku."

"Aku tidak muncul begitu saja, Bocah. Kau hanya terlalu sibuk melamun hingga tidak sadar aku mengikutimu kesini sejak tadi." Yoongi memutar bola mata karena Jung Kook melempar tatapan tidak percaya padanya namun mengabaikannya. Ia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Seharian ini kau terlihat sangat tidak fokus."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung._ Aku baik-baik saja."

Jung Kook mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa menatap matanya dan Yoongi tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempercayainya. Namun ia juga tidak mau memaksa Jung Kook bercerita. Anak itu cukup tertutup mengenai segala kesulitan yang dihadapinya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memberitahuku jika kau sudah siap. Tapi jangan pikirkan itu dulu, untuk sekarang fokuslah bekerja. Aku tak mau mendengar omelan Bos lagi."

Jung Kook terkekeh melihat bagaimana pangkal hidung Yoongi mengerut, dan sebuah ringisan tipis keluar dari bibirnya yang memerah. Yoongi benar-benar penggerutu sejati, namun lelaki itu adalah penggerutu paling menggemaskan yang pernah Jung Kook temui.

Ia hanya memberikan anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban.

Selama diatas panggung Jung Kook berusaha keras mengfokuskan pikirannya pada lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan, namun gagal dengan sangat menyedihkan karena justru lirik lagu yang sedang dinyanyikannya malah terbentuk dalam sosok tersebut.

Jung Kook mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa sebuah ciuman mampu membuatnya begitu kacau? Itu bahkan tidak pantas disebut ciuman, itu hanyalah sentuhan sekilas antara bibir dan pipi yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Yang kebetulan hangat dan malu-malu. Yang getarannya sampai ke relung terdalam Jung Kook. Yang sanggup membuatnya merona dan–

"JUNG KOOK, AWAS!"

Duk!

Wajahnya sukses membentur dinding kafe.

Beberapa jam kemudian Jung Kook meninggalkan Kamong dengan dahi memerah dan perih. Ia terpaksa membiarkan rambut depannya tak tersentuh gel guna menutupi lingkaran merah yang mulai membengkak. Jung Kook mengutuk Kim Tae Hyung dan seluruh hal yang ada pada dirinya karena sudah membuatnya seperti orang bodoh seharian, memberikan Bosnya alasan untuk mengoloknya.

Langit seolah mendengar gerutuan lelaki tersebut karena Tae Hyung tiba-tiba muncul di depannya entah dari mana. Senyum _rectangle_ yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya terpasang lebar di wajahnya. Selama ini Jung Kook tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan sosok Tae Hyung, dan entah sadar atau tidak kini ia melakukannya. Manik obsidiannya memindai penampilan Tae Hyung, mulai dari _Converse_ putih dengan tiga _strip_ hitam di kedua sisinya, _skinny jeans_ hitam yang membalut kakinya dengan sempurna. Untuk atasan lelaki itu memakai kaos _Supreme_ merah yang ditumpuk dengan mantel abu panjang dan syal merah yang terllihat familiar di matanya.

Mandadak Jung Kook merasa tolol karena baru menyadari betapa menariknya seorang Kim Tae Hyung selama ini.

"Woah, Kookie, kita memakai syal yang sama!"

Suara Tae Hyung menyadarkan Jung Kook. Ia menatap yang lebih tua dengan pandangan linglung. "Apa?"

Tae Hyung berdecak. Ia maju selangkah dan menyentuhkan ujung syal miliknya dengan milik Jung Kook. "Lihat? Warnanya sama persis. Kau membelinya dimana, Kookie?"

Jung Kook berusaha fokus pada ucapan Tae Hyung seraya mengamati syal keduanya, menghiraukan bagaiamana jarak diantara mereka terlalu rapat untuk kewarasan Jung Kook. "Ini sebenarnya milik adikku, ia mendapatkannya dari sumbangan beberapa mahasiswa yang datang ke panti Natal kemarin."

"Aaa, begitu. Ini adalah hadiah Natal dari _Hyung_ ku." Ujar Tae Hyung masih dengan senyuman.

Jung Kook belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang selalu tersenyum di tiap akhir kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, seolah semua yang dia katakan adalah kebahagiaan.

"Wah, kita jadi seperti memakai barang _couple."_ Tae Hyung mengatakannya seraya memperbaiki letak syal di leher Jung Kook. Ujung jarinya mengelus area sensitif Jung Kook yang selembut kulit bayi, memastikan kain halus tersebut tidak membiarkan angin menyentuhnya. Dan Jung Kook hanya berdiri disana, diam-diam menghitung tarikan napas Tae Hyung yang memantul di wajahnya. Aromanya seperti pencampuran antara kopi dan buah apel.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa kau sangat mudah tersenyum?"

Tae Hyung tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba tersebut. Ia melempar sorot tak mengerti pada lelaki yang lebih muda dan hanya dibalas dengan wajah datar oleh Jung Kook. Dan ia bahkan belum sempat menjawab apapun karena Jung Kook kembali melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?"

Untuk beberapa saat Tae Hyung hanya terpaku dengan bibir mengatup. Tinggi mereka yang hanya terpaut dua senti membuatnya menatap wajah Jung Kook dengan mudah, dan Tae Hyung bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot menuntut yang berpendar dalam mata Jung Kook. Sebuah helaan napas meluncur dari sela bibir Tae Hyung sementara otaknya berusaha menyusun rangkaian kata yang layak namun berakhir gagal.

Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih berterus terang. "Bukankah sangat jelas? Aku menyukaimu."

Kini giliran Jung Kook yang terpaku. Lidahnya kelu dan jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Aku tahu kau merasakannya, namun kau memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu. Aku menyukaimu, Jeon Jung Kook. Itulah alasan kenapa aku rela meninggalkan kamarku yang hangat hanya untuk datang kesini, dan itu semua sepadan asal aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum setiap hari. Karena aku menyukaimu."

"A-aku tidak mengerti." Jung Kook menggelengkan kepala lemah. Tanpa sadar kakinya mengambil langkah mundur. "Apa yang kau sukai dariku? Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa, _Hyung._ "

"Oh astaga, Kookie." Tae Hyung maju dan langsung meraih tangan Jung Kook dan menggenggamnya. Sentuhan itu membuat Jung Kook bergidik. "Aku akan dengan senang hati membuat daftar hal yang kusukai darimu dan kita mungkin akan mati membeku namun daftar itu belum akan selesai." Dingin di telapak Tae Hyung perlahan-lahan menghilang berganti dengan rasa hangat. "Kau memiliki mata paling gelap sekaligus paling terang yang pernah kutemui, hari yang terasa panjang dan melelahkan seolah tidak berarti apa-apa karena suaramu adalah penutup yang sempurna di penghujung malam. Kau memikul beban yang sangat berat dan tetap menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati serta tersenyum dengan cara yangmustahil dilakukan orang lain. Kau sangat luar biasa Jung Kook, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Jung Kook mungkin sudah akan berguling-guling di tanah karena tertawa jika saja ia mendengar hal itu dari orang lain. Namun Jung Kook tak kuasa menahan semburat konyol yang menjalari pipinya karena semua itu diucapkan oleh Kim Tae Hyung, karena lelaki itu menatapnya dalam dan serius yang membuat Jung Kook mau tak mau percaya pada apa yang dikatakannya. Tae Hyung menatapnya seolah ia adalah harta karun paling berharga di dunia, dan Jung Kook takut ia tidak pantas mendapat kehormatan setinggi itu.

"Kau salah, _Hyung._ Itu bukan aku. Aku adalah yatim piatu yang tumbuh di panti asuhan, harus berhenti sekolah untuk membiayai adiknya. Itulah yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu memangnya kenapa jika kau yatim piatu? Kenapa jika kau berhenti? Kau melakukan semua itu untuk adikmu, dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu."

Genggaman tangan Tae Hyung menguat setiap kali Jung Kook berusaha melepasnya.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa, _Hyung._ Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Kita terlalu jauh berbeda."

Jung Kook tidak menyadari suaranya bergetar, dan pandangannya mengabur sehingga ia harus berkedip beberapa kali. Itu membuat genangan di pelupuk matanya luruh dan mengalir bebas ke pipinya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, _Hyung._ Itu sakit."

Detik itu juga cengkeraman Tae Hyung terlepas dan Jung Kook langsung mengambil kesempatan berbalik dan beranjak dari sana. Tak membiarkan Tae Hyung mengejarnya.

…

Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Tae Hyung.

Baek Hyun menyadari itu ketika sang adik tidak mengeluarkan suaranya selama sarapan. Anak itu hanya fokus pada makanannya tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan percakapan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Namun ketika Baek Hyun bertanya adiknya hanya menunjukkan senyum dan menjawab bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Hal yang sebenarnya adalah Baek Hyun mengenal adiknya seperti punggung tangannya sendiri dan ia tahu anak itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kecurigaan Baek Hyun terbukti benar ketika ia dan kedua orang tuanya sedang menikmati waktu senggang mereka usai makan malam. Itu merupakan kegiatan rutin Baek Hyun dan adiknya kapanpun orang tua mereka sedang tidak dalam perjalanan ke luar negeri. Saat itu Tae Hyung keluar dari kamarnya dan menempati sofa kosong di sebelah milik orang tua mereka dan berhadapan dengan Baek Hyun.

" _Appa, Eomma, Hyung,_ ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

Baek Hyun langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya begitu mendengar nada serius yang sangat jarang digunakan oleh Tae Hyung.

"Katakanlah, Nak." Sahut Tuan Byun.

Tae Hyung membasahi bibir bawahnya beberpa kali, sebuah gerakan otomatis yang selalu di lakukannya kapanpun pemuda itu merasa gugup.

"Aku berhasil lulus fakultas kedokteran."

Ada hening yang terasa janggal setelah kalimat tersebut meluncur dari mulut Tae Hyung. Namun Baek Hyunlah yang berhasil tersadar dari keterkejutannya pertama kali dan langsung bereaksi.

"Kau lulus?!"

Senyum _rectangle_ Tae Hyung terbentuk sempurna melihat wajah kakaknya saat ini. Ia mengangguk antusias beberapa kali dan itulah saat Baek Hyun bangkit lalu menghambur ke pelukan adiknya.

"KAU BERHASIL MASUK FAKULTAS KEDOKTERAN! KAU AKAN MENJADI DOKTER!"

Dua saudara tersebut saling memeluk dan berputar-putar di tempat dan memamerkan senyum dan _eyesmile_ yang sama persis.

"TAETAE AKAN MENJADI DOKTER! ADIKKU TERNYATA TIDAK SEBODOH KELIHATANNYA!"

" _Hyung!"_

"Anak-anak, duduklah."

Nyonya Byun berusaha terdengar gusar namun senyum di wajahnya tidak memungkiri bahwa ia pun merasakan _euphoria_ yang sama dengan kedua anaknya.

Dengan patuh Baek Hyun menarik adiknya duduk di sebelahnya. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu yang luput dari masalah tersebut. "Tapi Tae, sejak kapan pengumumannya dikeluarkan? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ke kampusku sama sekali?"

Mendadak senyum Tae Hyung mengendur dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah sang kakak dan beralih menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"I-itu karena aku tidak mendaftar di KU." Tae Hyung menjawab lirih.

Baek Hyun mengerutkan kening. Ia selama ini mengira Tae Hyung ingin melanjutkan kuliah di kampus yang sama dengannya mengingat Tae Hyung selalu mengelu-elukan kekasihnya. Namun sepertinya perkiraan Baek Hyun meleset.

"Lalu kau mendaftar dimana? SNU?"

Kerutan di kening Baek Hyun bertambah ketika sang adik menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi HMS."

"Itu dimana, Sayang? Apakah itu universitas baru?" kali ini giliran ibunya yang bertanya.

"Kau mendaftar di Amerika?"

Itu kali pertama Tuan Byun bersuara. Tae Hyung bisa merasakan tatapan sang kakak menusuk tengkuknya ketika ia melemparkan anggukan tipis pada ayahnya. "Benar, _Appa._ Aku lulus di _Harvard Medical School._ "

Mendadak Baek Hyun bangkit dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan sang ayah yang merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan sikap anak sulungnya.

"Biarkan saja, _Appa._ Aku akan mengatasinya nanti. Masih ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian berdua."

"Ada yang lain? Apa itu, Tae?"

Tae Hyung menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Ia merasa gugup setengah mati dan dalam hati terus berdoa agar hal selanjutnya yang akan dikatakannya tidak membuat nya diusir dari rumah. _"Appa, Eomma,_ aku gay dan aku meminta tolong pada kalian berdua untuk membantuku menjaganya selagi aku berada di Amerika."

…

" _Hyung,_ aku mohon buka pintunya."

Sudah lewat sepuluh menit sejak Tae Hyung berdiri di depan pintu Baek Hyun namun si pemilik kamar tampak tak bergeming dari tempaknya.

"Baekkie- _hyung,_ tolonglah, izinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya."

Tae Hyung mencoba sekali lagi dan akhirnya ia mendengar suara kunci yang diputar. Baek Hyun hanya membuka pintu tersebut dan kembali memasuki kamarnya. Tae Hyung mengikuti di belakang dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tae Hyung memperhatikan sang kakak yang berpura-pura sibuk membolak-balik buku di hadapannya, namun Tae Hyung tahu persis Baek Hyun hanya tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengannya.

" _Hyung,_ maafkan aku." Tae Hyung memulai.

"Untuk apa?"

Tae Hyung menelan ludah susah payah. Ia lebih menyukai Baek Hyun yang meneriakinya dengan berbagai macam umpatan dan kata kasar ketimbang harus menghadapi sisi tenang sang kakak seperti sekarang. Karena mode tenang Baek Hyun berarti ia terluka namun berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Karena tidak memberitahumu tentang keputusanku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

"Karena aku tahu _Hyung_ pasti tidak akan menyetujuinya."

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak menyetujuinya?"

Baek Hyun membalas semua ucapan Tae Hyung tanpa sekalipun mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tersebut. Tae Hyung pikir itu lebih baik karena ia sendiri tidak yakin akan sanggup menatap wajah kakaknya saat ini juga.

"A-aku-"

"Apakah aku menyebalkan, Tae?"

Tae Hyung terhenyak melihat manik Baek Hyun yang sewarna cokelat kopi tampak terlapisi kristal bening yang seolah siap jatuh.

" _H-hyung-"_

"Apakah kau tidak suka tinggal denganku?"

"Apakah kau tidak menyayangiku lagi?"

Seolah ada jarum tipis yang menusuk dadanya melihat sorot terluka yang membayangi pelupuk mata yang lebih tua. Ia langsung bangkit dan berlutut di hadapan Baek Hyun dan menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, _Hyung?"_ Tae Hyung bertanya dengan suara bergetar. "Tentu saja aku sangat menyayangimu. _Hyung_ mendapat peringkat pertama dalam daftar kesukaanku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Amerika? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri, aku tidak suka kesepian, tapi kau malah akan terbang ke negara sialan itu! Disini juga banyak universitas dengan fakultas kedokteran yang terkenal, kenapa kau malah mendaftar di tempat yang sangat jauh? Jawab aku!"

"A-adu-duh _Hyung!_ Sakit!"Jeritan tidak elit terlontar dari mulut Tae Hyung dikarenakan tangan Baek Hyun menjambak surainya sekuat tenaga. "Ampun, _Hyung!_ Lepaskan rambutku."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Pergi sana! Aku membencimu." Baek Hyun langsung berbalik membelakangi adiknya.

Dibelakangnya Tae Hyung sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa perih karena jambakan brutal sang kakak. Harusnya Tae Hyung tidak melupakan hal ini, Baek Hyun selalu memiliki tenaga ekstra untuk menganiaya orang-orang disekitarnya kapanpun ia merasa kesal. Tae Hyung jarang merasakannya karena ia selalu berhasil kabur tepat sebelum kakaknya sempat mendaratkan tangan padanya, dan setahu Tae Hyung hanya ada dua orang yang sanggup meredam tingkah Baek Hyun; yaitu Luhan, sahabat kentalnya dan Jong In, kekasihnya.

Ia kembali menghela napas. Tae Hyung bisa saja menghubungi salah satu dari mereka untuk membantunya menangani Baek Hyun, namun ia tidak ingin melakukannya karena ia tahu masalah ini tidak sesederhana pertengkaran kecil mereka biasanya. Ia akan meninggalkan kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang tak pernah beranjak dari sisinya selama ini. Tae Hyung mencintai Baek Hyun sebesar lelaki itu mencintainya, dan ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya mereka terpisah lebih dari 48 jam. Sedikit banyak Tae Hyung pun merasakan hal yang sama, namun ini adalah mimpinya dan mereka tahu kakaknya akan baik-baik saja disini.

Tae Hyung bangkit dan sedikit membungkuk agar bisa merangkul pundak Baek Hyun dari belakang.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, _Hyung._ Bagaimana bisa kau membenci adikmu satu-satunya?" Tae Hyung berbisik disisi kepala kakaknya. Dagunya yang lancip bersandar manja pada pundak sang kakak dan saat itulah Tae Hyung menyadari kakaknya kembali menangis dalam diam.

"Kau yang dulu selalu mengancamku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, memintaku tetap menomorsatukanmu meski aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau bilang tidak apa-apa _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ jarang ada di rumah asal ada aku menemanimu. Tapi sekarang… malah kau yang akan pergi jauh."

"Hey, _Hyung,_ aku tidak akan pergi lama. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku akan menyiapkan beberapa penjaga yang akan menemanimu selama aku tidak ada. Mereka akan terus menyibukkanmu selama aku pergi dan ketika aku kembali, whoosh, akan terasa seperti kedipan mata."

Tae Hyung mengatakannya dengan nada kekanakan seolah sedang mencoba menghibur bocah lima tahun sehingga membuat Baek Hyun terkekeh.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak akan luluh dengan bujuk rayu murahan seperti itu."

"Aku serius, _Hyung._ Kau tidak akan sendirian di apartemen ini, akan ada yang menemanimu selama aku pergi. _I won't ever let you alone, Hyung. Never."_

Adiknya terdengar begitu tulus dan Tae Hyung tidak pernah berbohong padanya hingga Baek Hyun dalam hati berharap apa yang dikatakan adiknya benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan.

…

Langit petang itu terlihat suram dengan gumpalan awan yang menyembunyikan semburat jingga yang biasanya menemani perjalanan Jung Kook menuju kafe tempatnya bekerja. Ada yang berbeda selama seminggu terakhir dan hal itu mengganggunya seperti lubang pada gigi, rasa sakitnya masih tertahan namun terasa sangat menyebalkan. Ada sesuatu yang hilang, meninggalkan sedikit rasa kosong pada sudut hatinya. Hal itu jarang terlintas karena hari Jung Kook terhabiskan di balik kasir atau di depan _microphone._ Namun rasa aneh itu muncul seperti _flash_ ketika atensi Jung Kook tidak tertuju pada apapun.

Seminggu terakhir ia tidak memperoleh tidur yang berkualitas. Biasanya ia akan langsung terlelap begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal kurang dari lima belas detik begitu ia berada di kamarnya, namun akhir-akhir ini Jung Kook menghabiskan setengah waktu istirahatnya dengan terjaga dan terlelap pada pukul tiga dini hari meski ia harus bangun pukul lima pagi. Wajah seseorang terus membayangi pelupuk matanya tujuh malam terakhir.

Ia merasa begitu lemah dan Jung Kook membenci hal tersebut.

Jung Kook harus kuat, Nayeon membutuhkannya.

Namun senyum sosok itu terus membayanginya hingga Jung Kook merasa ia terus melihatnya di semua tempat bahkan di dalam mimpi Jung Kook sekalipun, tempat yang harusnya hanya menjadi milik Jung Kook seorang.

" _Hyung,_ aku membencinya."

Yoongi saat itu sedang mengelap meja terakhir begitu Jung Kook tiba-tiba datang ke sisinya dan mengatakan hal yang sepenuhnya membingungkan Yoongi. Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya karena anak itu sudah lebih dulu memuntahkan pikirannya.

"Kenapa dia terus mengikutiku? Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia terus menggangguku setiap saat hingga rasanya aku tidak punya waktu bahkan untuk bernapas! Bukankah itu menyebalkan, _Hyung?!"_

Yoongi mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Ia sedikit tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, Jung Kook yang dikenalnya adalah sosok yang tenang dan berwajah datar. Emosi anak itu selalu terkendali dan berkepala dingin sehingga melihat Jeon Jung Kook versi tak terkontrol; mata melotot, alis mengerut, dan wajah memerah kesal; seperti ini adalah hal yang baru baginya.

Ia bersyukur ia sudah membalik tanda _close_ di pintu masuk tadi sehingga kini mereka bisa berbincang dengan leluasa.

Yoongi menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk menghadap wajah penuh keruh milik yang lebih muda. "Err, sebelum kiat melangkah lebih jauh, Kookie, katakan padaku- _siapa yang kau maksud?"_

"Tentu saja Kim Taehyung!" nada Jung Kook terdengar absolut seolah Yoongi menanyakan hal yang retoris sedangkan tangannya memukul permukaan meja dan menimbulkan suara keras. "Kau bahkan ikut memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol sepertinya!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau menyebutnya penggganggu? Aku bahkan tidak lagi melihatnya di luar kafe akhir-akhir ini. Apakah dia mengganggumu di tempat kerjamu yang satunya?"

"Tidak, dia tidak muncul disana. Dan tentu saja dia tidak pernah kesini lagi karena aku melarangnya."

"Kenapa kau melarangnya datang? Tunggu- kalau begitu kau bertemu dengannya dimana?"

Jung Kook mengacak suarai gelapnya dengan gemas. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dimanapun, _Hyung._ Duh, kapan aku bilang aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Yoongi menahan keinginannya untuk _menggeplak_ kepala Jung Kook dengan kain lap di depannya. Jung Kook sedang dalam masalah jadi sebagai _hyung_ yang baik Yoongi harus membantunya. Lelaki dengan kulit sepucat salju itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum bertanya.

"Kalau begitu dengan cara apa dia mengganggumu, _Saeng?"_

Hasrat menangis Jung Kook semakin membesar mendengar Yoongi menyebutnya adik dengan nada terlembut yang bisa dibuatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika berujar, "D-dia terus berada di kepalaku, _Hyung._ Tidak sedetikpun senyum menyebalkannya menghilang dari pikiranku, aku bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya dimanapun aku berada seolah ia berada tepat di belakangku. Aku seperti melihatnya melintas disekitarku namun ketika aku berbalik dia tiba-tiba menghilang. Kenapa dia terus muncul di sekitarku, _Hyung?_ Hiks, a-aku-"

Itu adalah tanda bagi Yoongi untuk bangkit dan menyeret kursinya ke sisi Jung Kook agar bisa meminjamkan bahunya. Jung Kook menyambutnya dengan suka hati, ia memang sedang membutuhkan pundak untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada diriku, _Hyung?"_

"Yang sebenarnya terjadi, _my sweet Kookie,_ adalah, kau merindukannya."

Bahu Jung Kook menegang dan tangisnya sontak berhenti. Benaknya memproses dua kata terakhir Yoongi lamat-lamat dan entah bagaimana hati Jung Kook seolah menyetujui gagasan tersebut. Kini ia diserang hasrat untuk bertemu dengan pemilik senyum _rectangle_ itu namun masih ada hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Kenapa aku bisa merindukannya?"

Mata bulat Jung Kook menatap yang lebih tua polos dan penuh rasa penasaran. Ia terlihat begitu serius hingga Yoongi harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa di hadapan anak tersebut.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" balas Yoongi dengan sudut bibir yang berkedut-kedut. "Kau menyukainya, Kookie- _ah._ Kau menyukai Tae Hyung."

…

"Selamat datang di Panti Asuhan Namsangwon, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun."

Jung Kook membungkuk hormat pada pasangan suami istri yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Kemarin malam ia diberi kabar oleh ibu panti bahwa ada sepasang suami-istri yang berniat mengadopsi Nayeon, ia hampir menjerit lantang bahwa ia tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun mengambil Nayeon darinya. Namun ia tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi begitu mendengar bahwa suami-istri itu juga akan mengambil dirinya dan membiayai hidupnya.

Hal itu sontak membingungkannya, tidak biasanya ada keluarga yang ingin mengambil seorang pemuda tujuh belas tahun sebagai anak. Jung Kook bahkan sudah legal untuk hidup sendiri. Ibu panti menjelaskan bahwa mereka memiliki anak kandung namun jarang berada di rumah karena urusan pekerjaan. Jung Kook berniat tetap menolak namun wanita itu bersikeras untuk setidaknya bertemu dengan pasangan itu lebih dulu sebelum memutuskan.

 _Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang sejak dulu kau angan-angankan, Nak. Mereka adalah orang-orang baik._

Dan Jung Kook dalam hati mengamini ucapan ibu panti yang sudah membesarkannya ketika melihat wanita di depannya mengembangkan senyum hingga matanya membentuk lengkungan manis.

"Apa hobimu, Nak?" Nonya Byun bertanya.

"Dulu aku sangat suka menggambar dan menari, Nyonya."

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

Jung Kook mengedikkan bahu. "Aku sudah tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya, aku harus bekerja."

Tatapan wanita itu melembut. Ia melirik ke arah suaminya dan mereka saling mengirimkan pesan dalam tatapan mereka. "Oh, Sayang, kau sudah berjuang sangat keras. Kau adalah anak yang hebat, orang tuamu pasti sangat bangga padamu." Tangannya terulur membelai kepala Jung Kook. Sentuhannya terasa begitu lembut dan penuh kasih hingga tanpa sadar ia bersandar pada sentuhan itu. "Ikutlah dengan kami, Nak. Aku dan suamiku mungkin tidak bisa memberikan hidup seperti yang orang tua kandungmu berikan, tapi kami akan menyayangimu dengan tulus layaknya anak kami sendiri. Kau bisa kembali melakukan hal yang kau sukai, bersekolah, dan bermain seperti anak-anak seusiamu. Kau dan adikmu, tentu saja."

Jung Kook tercengang mendengar penuturan wanita paruh baya di depannya. Benaknya bertanya-tanya kenapa dua manusia di hadapannya bersedia menawarkan begitu banyak hal padanya, meski begitu ia tidak bisa menampik hatinya bergetar dengan bayangan sebuah rumah yang hangat dan nyaman dengan dua sosok yang bisa dipanggil Ayah dan Ibu. Jung Kook sudah hidup sendiri terlalu lama membuatnya begitu haus akan kasih sayang.

"Bagaimana, Sayang? Apakah kau bersedia menerima kami?"

Seolah ada gumpalan keras yang menghambat tenggorokan Jung Kook ketika ia balas bertanya. "Apakah kalian bersedia menerima aku dan adikku?"

" _Of course we will, Young Man. That's the only thing bring us here. To get you as a part of us."_ Itu adalah pertama kalinya Tuan Byun angkat bicara. Suara baritonnya terlihat cocok dengan raut wajahnya yang tegas dan penuh wibawa.

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

Jung Kook menghela napas seraya berdoa dalam hati semoga keputusan yang diambilnya adalah hal yang benar. "Aku diizinkan memanggil kalian Ayah dan Ibu."

Tuan Byun mengukir senyum tipis sementara istrinya langsung menghambur memeluk Jung Kook dan membuat Ibu Panti terkekeh.

" _Welcome to Byun's, Sweetheart. I'll makesure you're happy with us."_

Hari itu juga pasangan Byun membawa Jeon bersaudara ke rumah baru mereka. Nayeon tampak sedih harus berpisah dengan ibu panti dan beberapa teman bermainnya namun Nyonya Byun terus mengalihkannya dengan berbagai macam hal.

Rumah baru Jung Kook adalah sebuah apartemen luas dengan segala benda mengilap di dalamnya. Ada dua kamar yang bersisian, dan satunya lagi berdampingan dengan dapur. Ruang tengahnya terlihat elegan dan luas sehingga hal pertama yang muncul di kepala Jung Kook adalah setidaknya Nayeon memiliki tempat bermain yang luas.

"Baek Hyun!" Nyonya Byun setengah berteriak.

Salah satu kamar perlahan terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki dengan baju kaos polos dan celana tidur selutut. Surai madunya terlihat berpendar di bawah cahaya lampu dan benak Jung Kook berteriak bahwa sosok di depannya tidak asing di iris malamnya.

"Kalian sudah pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Dimana adikmu?"

Nyonya Byun menyeret pertanyaannya menuju salah satu ruangan, dan saat itulah Baek Hyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk bersitatap dengan Jung Kook.

"Kau…" Jung Kook menggumam tanpa sadar.

" _Fairy Prince!"_ bersamaan dengan pekikan melengking adiknya.

"Nayeon?" dan suara penuh tanya Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun dan Jung Kook berganti menatap satu sama lain kemudian beralih ke Nayeon.

"Kau kakaknya Nayeon?"

"Bukankah kau kekasih Jong In- _hyung?"_

"Kau- penyanyi di Kamong, iya kan?"

Jung Kook mengangguk antusias. "Kau dan Jong In- _hyung_ datang kesana sewatu malam Natal."

Namun kerutan di wajah Baek Hyun tidak juga menghilang. Ia tampak masih berusaha menggali sesuatu di dalam kepala kecilnya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum itu, ungg- ah! Bukankah kau yang diselamatkan adikku dari kecelakaan mobil?"

"Kecelakaan a-" ucapannya terpotong begitu ingatan tentang Tae Hyung yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya hingga telentang di pinggir jalan di suatu malam melintas di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku benar kan? Aku sering melihatmu berdiri di depan ruang rawat adikku."

Adik? Dan saat itulah memori perkenalannya dengan Tae Hyung terulang di kepalanya. _Namaku Byun Tae Hyung._ Mendadak semua benang merah itu mulai terhubung di kepalanya. Mereka memiliki syal yang sama karena dua benda itu memang berasal dari satu orang. Baek Hyun adalah _Oppa_ cantik yang diceritakan Nayeon, dan Tae Hyung mendapatkan itu sebagai hadiah natal dari _Hyung_ nya. Andai saja ini adalah sebuah drama mungkin Jung Kook sudah tertawa sejak tadi dan ia benar-benar berharap ini memanglah sebuah drama. Entah kenapa semua kebetulan ini terlalu banyak hingga Jung Kook merasa ini bukanlah lagi sebuah kebetulan.

Setelahnya berlalu bagai _blur_ bagi Jung Kook. Ia dibantu Baek Hyun membawa kopernya ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Nayeon terus mengekori yang lebih tua dan tak hentinya memanggil _'Baekie-oppa'_ tiap lima belas detik. Baek Hyun sendiri tampak begitu terpikat dalam jerat Nayeon hingga bersedia menuruti permintaan gadis kecil tersebut.

Nyonya Byun memberitahunya bahwa Tae Hyung belum kembali sejak tadi sore pergi bersama Jimin. Cara Nyonya Byun mengucapkannya seolah perempuan itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi antara Jung Kook dan anak bungsunya. Kemudian lagi benak Jung Kook bertanya, memangnya apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan lelaki itu? Tidak ada. Ia bahkan sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas di pertemuan terakhir mereka. Jung Kook tidak bisa. _Ia melakukannya dengan benar, bukan?_

Namun yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah berita yang Nyonya Byun paparkan selanjutnya.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hinggaJung Kook tak sadar ia terjaga terlalu lama. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam dan ia bahkan belum dihinggapi rasa lelah sama sekali. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya Jung Kook tidak merasa takut bangun terlambat, ia tidak harus terburu-buru bersiap untuk mengejar kereta menuju tempat kerja atau menyiapkan makan untuk adiknya dan anak-anak panti yang lain. Ia kini memiliki orang tua dan musim semi tahun ini ia akan kembali bersekolah, memakai seragam dan belajar bersama remaja seusianya. Memikirkan itu membuat dada Jung Kook berdebar-debar antusias.

"Aku pulang."

Terdengar suara pintu terkunci dan Jung Kook langsung bangkit dari posisi awalnya. Ia mengenali suara itu bahkan ditengah kesadarannya yang berada dibatas pertahanannya. Ia bangkit dengan kecepatan yang belum pernah digunakannya sebelum ini namun membatu begitu tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu.

 _Apa yang harus kukatakan?_ Pikiran itu muncul tiba-tiba dan menghadang langkahnya.

Namun suara langkah kaki Tae Hyung seolah kembali menariknya dan tubuhnya bergerak otomatis menuju suara tersebut. Ruang tengah yang gelap mendapat siraman cahaya bulan melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka dan dari posisinya Jung Kook bisa melihat siluet tubuh Tae Hyung yang memanjang di lantai. Ia tidak menyadari tangannya berkeringat atau jantungnya yang bekerja terlalu cepat. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah melihat dan mendengar suara berat Tae Hyung lagi.

"Hei."

Tae Hyung menoleh sebelum berbalik sepenuhnya ke arah Jung Kook. Sebelah wajahnya yang tersembunyi dari sinar bulan membuat lelaki itu terlihat misterius di mata Jung Kook. Ia tidak tahu apakah gigil yang dirasakan tubuhnya disebabkan oleh angin malam atau karena sorot mata elang sosok dihadapannya yang seolah sedang menelanjanginya saat ini.

"Kau bisa sakit jika keluar dengan pakaian setipis itu." Tae Hyung melepas mantel yang dipakainya untuk disampirkan di pundak Jung Kook. Aroma laki-laki itu memenuhi rongga hidung Jung Kook dan ia menghela napas dalam-dalam seraya menutup mata.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang." Jung Kook berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berantakan sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku."

Tae Hyung mundur hingga pinggangnya bersandar pada pagar besi di belakangnya. Dinginnya menusuk kulit Tae Hyung yang kini hanya terlapisi _sweater_ tipis. "Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

"Kau yang berada dibalik ini semua. Sejak awal aku sudah bertanya-tanya kenapa sepasang suami istri yang sudah memiliki dua anak ingin mengambil yatim piatu, untuk Nayeon mungkin masih kuterima tapi tidak denganku. Aku memang sudah tidak bersekolah tapi aku tidak bodoh _._ Tidak ada orang yang akan mengadopsi lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun, _Hyung."_

Semilir angin kembali berhembus dan Jung Kook merasakan darah di pipinya seolah membeku. Ia menatap cemas Tae Hyung yang tampak tidak terpengaruh udara dingin.

" _Say something, please."_ Ujar Jung Kook dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Tae Hyung berusaha mencari kalimata yang pas yang sekiranya dapat membuat Jung Kook paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya hanya saja apa yang ada di kepalanya adalah bagaimana Jung Kook terlihat seperti peri malam dengan semu yang mewarnai kulit pucatnya, iris gelap yang seperti menyimpan gugusan bintang, dan bibir mengilap karena si pemilik sejak tadi terus menjilatnya.

" _You are strangely beautiful right now."_

Jung Kook mengutuk dalam hati karena kalimat Tae Hyung membuat jantungnnya yang malang seolah hampir meledak. "Hiss, bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, _Hyung."_

" _But I really meant it."_

"Jangan bercan-"

"Kau benar-benar seperti Putri Salju di mataku."

" _Hyung,_ berhenti menyebutku-"

"Atau malaikat yang jatuh dari surga."

"Baik, lupakan saja."

Jung Kook berniat kembali ke kamarnya namun Tae Hyung bergerak lebih cepat untuk meraih sikunya lalu menariknya hingga tubuhnya membentur dada yang lebih tua.

"Apa yang kau laku-"

"Jangan marah."

Jung Kook yang memakai mantel tapi entah bagaimana tubuh Tae Hyung terasa jauh lebih hangat. Tangan lelaki itu menangkup pipinya sedangkan yang satunya melingkar di pinggang Jung Kook. Dan Jung Kook menemukan dirinya terpaku pada iris Tae Hyung yang mengingatkannya pada suasana Kamong. Hangat dan mengingatkannya pada rumah yang sempat Jung Kook miliki.

"Aku melakukannya agar kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolakku lagi." Dahi mereka bersentuhan dan napas Tae Hyung yang beraroma kopi membelai bibir Jung Kook. "Kau tidak harus berlari-lari mengejar kereta lagi setiap harinya dan pulang menjelang tengah malam. Nayeon akan bersekolah di sekolah manapun yang diinginkannya dan kau bisa kembali menggambar atau melakukan apapun yang kau sukai. Kau bisa hidup untuk dirimu sendiri lagi mulai sekarang."

"Tapi kenapa? Kau sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, _Hyung."_

Tae Hyung menepikan beberapa helai Jung Kook yang hampir menusuk matanya kemudian mengangkat bahu. _"I do anything for the love of my love."_

"B-berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu, _Hyung."_

"Kenapa?"

Jung Kook menundukkan kepalanya agar pandangan mereka terputus. Lalu dengan wajah yang masih merona dan suara serendah angin ia berucap. "Aku malu."

Ada jeda lima detik sebelum kekehan Tae Hyung terdengar membelah senyap di sekitar mereka yang disusul dengan kedua lengan lelaki itu melingkar di pundaknya.

" _I love you, Snow White. I really do."_

"Tapi kau akan pergi sedangkan aku akan mati karena rindu disini."

Jung Kook bisa merasakan tubuh Tae Hyung menegang dalam pelukannya. Ia baru saja mengakui jika ia merindukan Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook bersyukur karena sudah mengatakannya. Dan Jung Kook bahkan tidak menyadari suaranya bergetar.

 _Lalu apa gunanya Tae Hyung melakukan semua ini jika pada akhirnya mereka tetap tidak bisa bersama?_

"Kau menarikku ke dalam hidupmu namun kau sendiri tidak akan berada disana. Itu seperti kau terus mengejarku hanya untuk pergi ketika aku menyerah padamu. Bukankah kau terdengar begitu jahat, _Hyung?"_

Tae Hyung menghela napas panjang. "Kau benar, aku memang jahat. Tapi bukankah disitu poinnya? Aku membawamu kesini agar kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana. Aku memasukkan kesana agar ruangan itu tidak kosong ketika aku kembali."

"Pastikan aku tidak harus menunggu terlalu lama atau akan berkencan dengan Jimin saja." Rengutannya teredam di bahu Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mampu mengeluarkan rengekan manja seperti itu _._ Ia bisa merasakan Tae Hyung tersenyum di sela rambutnya, keduanya tahu Jung Kook bukan tipe orang yang bisa berpaling dengan mudah.

"Sebaiknya jangan, karena jika iya aku akan kembali kesini saat itu juga dan gagal memperoleh gelar Dr. Byun."

Jung Kook mendongak, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya menampilkan gigi kelinci yang menjadi kesukaan Tae Hyung. "Patut dicoba."

Keduanya tergelaak bersama sebelum Tae Hyung membawa bibirnya ke milik Jung Kook dalam satu sentuhan halus. Ia menghela napas lega seolah ia sudah lama menantikannya. Jung Kook menerimanya dengan senang hati. Matanya refleks menutup ketika bibir Tae Hyung bergerak mengulum bibir bawahnya sementara jemarinya mengerut di sisi tubuh yang lebih tua.

Jung Kook belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya dan ia tidak tahu rasanya sebegini menakjubkan. Tubuhnya menggigil ketika lidah Tae Hyung menyeruak ke dalam mulutnya dan Jung Kook membiarkannya. Cara Tae Hyung menciumnya membuat tulang Jung Kook melemah dan ia harus berpegang pada lelaki itu seolah hidupnya bergantung disana. Ia bahkan tidak sadar mengeluarkan erangan lirih ketika ciuman Tae Hyung berpindah ke rahangnya dan berhenti di titik sensitif di sekitar telinganya. Ciumannya selembut pijakan kupu-kupu dan Jung Kook berpegang erat di pundak Tae Hyung.

"T-tae-" Jung Kook ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun otaknya terlalu macet untuk membuat kalimat dengan benar.

Bibir lelaki itu kembali bergerak, meninggalkan banyak jejak basah di sepanjang lehernya sementara tangannya menjelajah di tubuh Jung Kook, bibirnya kemudian berhenti di perpotongan leher dan pundak Jung Kook. Ia mengeluarkan suara dengungan seperti kucing disaat Tae Hyung membenamkan giginya di kulit Jung Kook sedikit keras namun rasa sakit itu menghilang karena Tae Hyung langsung menjilatnya.

Tae Hyung melepas sentuhannya beberapa detik kemudian.

" _Let's sleep, Snow White."_ bisik Tae Hyung di depan bibir Jung Kook.

Jung Kook yakin wajahnya saat ini tidak jauh dari kata berantakan namun Tae Hyung menatapnya seolah ia adalah mahluk terindah di seluruh semesta. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Jung Kook merasakan hal seperti itu, dicintai dan dipuja. Ia sudah lama lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi pusat bagi dunia orang lain dan Jung Kook bersyukur Tae yung menyelamatkannya hari itu. Iia bersyukur Tae Hyung keras kepala dan tidak langsung menyerah. Karena itulah yang Jung Kook butuhkan, seseorang yang sanggup berdiri untuknya disaat Jung Kook sendiri tak mampu melakukannya.

Waktu sudah mendekati pukul tiga pagi ketika keduanya berbaring berhadapan di tempat tidur Jung Kook. Saling bertatapan dengan senyum yang terplester di bibir mereka yang kemudian bertambah dengan jemari yang saling bertautan hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan wajah Jung Kook yang bersembunyi di sela leher Tae Hyung. Jung Kook sudah hampir terlelap ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat akan suatu hal yang sejak dulu mengganjal di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku _Snow White?"_

Tae Hyung sedikit mendorong tubuh yang lebih muda agar bisa menatap wajahnya. _"Because you are."_

Jawaban sederhana Tae Hyung sama sekali tidak memuaskan rasa penasaran Jung Kook. Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah Tae Hyung ingin mengatakan wajahnya seperti perempuan? Hal itu pasti tergambar jelas karena setelahnya Tae Hyung tersenyum lebar sebelum mencium puncak hidung Jung Kook.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat Putri Salju cantik? Karena ia memiliki kulit sepucat salju," tangannya mengusap pipi Jung Kook "-mata dan rambut sehitam bulu burung gagak," lalu beralih menyentuh kelopak matanya dengan ujung-ujung jari, "-dan bibir yang semerah darah. Persis sepertimu." Ditutup dengan ibu jarinya yang mengusap bibir bawah Jung Kook penuh takzim.

"A-aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Yang lebih muda tergagap. Semu pekat tampak jelas di kedua pipinya meski tidak ada cahaya di sekitar mereka saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan _'Terima kasih, Hyung, kau juga tampan dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu'_ sebagai balasan?" tanya Tae Hyung dengan nada usil dan senyum menggoda.

Jung Kook membalasnya dengan cubitan pedas di perut yang lebih tua sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bawah dagu Tae Hyung. "Aku mengantuk. _Good night."_

Tae Hyung terkekeh mengetahui anak itu merasa malu dengan kalimatnya barusan. Meski Jung Kook menolak mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya secara verbal, tapi Tae Hyung yakin perasaannya terbalaskan. Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengetahuinya, Tae Hyung mengenal Jung Kook melebihi dirinya sendiri.

" _Good night, Snow White."_ balas Tae Hyung beberapa saat kemudian.

Jung Kook membisikkan kata yang sejak tadi ingin diutarakannya sebelum jatuh ke alam mimpinya dengan usapan lembut Tae Hyung di punggungnya.

" _Hyung,_ terima kasih."

Tae Hyung mengucap syukur mengetahui semuanya berjalan sesuai harapannya. Orang tuanya menerima keadaan Tae Hyung dengan baik, bersedia mengabulkan keinginannya, dan kini ia memiliki Jung Kook dalam pelukannya. Hidup menyimpan begitu banyak kehidupan, gadis cilik yang kemarin dilihatnya di akun Instagram kakaknya kini menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Kini ia tidak sabar untuk menghubungi Jong In dan melihat reaksinya ketika lelaki itu mengetahui ia kini berkencan dengan pegawai kafe kakaknya. Terdengar rumit namun Tae Hyung menyukainya. Doa terakhirnya sebelum tidur adalah semoga semesta menjaga Putri Saljunya ketika ia pergi nanti.

Esoknya Jung Kook terjaga dengan perasaan ringan terbaik sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia percaya akan terus merasa seperti itu kedepannya. Ia meninggalkan Tae Hyung yang masih terlelap untuk menyapa keluarga barunya. Dan Jung Kook tidak menyadari ada bercak ungu gelap di pangkal lehernya sampai Nayeon –dengan mata bulat polos yang similar dengan miliknya- datang dan bertanya.

" _Oppa,_ lehernya kenapa?"

Tae Hyung terbangun karena tendangan keras yang menyebabkannya terjatuh dari tempat tidur setelahnya.

 **Tbc**

 **Night's footnote:**

Yak, _is there someone looking for me? Or miss me? Or need me? Hihi… Oh well, I'm sorry for missing too long, kinda busy with school and something like that. But maybe I could write a little bit much for next chap since I'm in the end of this semester, maybe two more weeks. Please bear with it, okay?_

 _Well,_ kalian dapat alurnya kan? Kafe yang CY datangi di chap kemarin adalah Kamong, dan dia bertabrakan dengan Jung Ah (kakak Jong In) di pintu kafe. Saat itu Kookie menyanyikan _Paper Heart_ -nya Tory Kelly.

Chap ini sebenarnya sebagai jembatan buat chap selanjutnya yang akan membahas hidup Kyung setelah kepergian CY. Semoga kalian masih bersedia bersabar untuk bagian ChanSoo-nya. Ah, _special thanks to_ **Parkchan1027** __yang berkali-kali nagih di kolom review. _Sorry for being too long, Dear, real life is just too hard to handle I couldn't help it._ Juga buat **rairaikyung** _(my baby sugar)_ and _the sweet_ **justmind** _(I'll read your story once I get my day oof I promise)_. Kalian juga yang baru bergabung, yang katanya marathon baca dari chap 1-8, _THANKYOU! Your review means everything to me._ Kalian yang terbaik! _xxxx_

 _Btw, Marhaban ya Ramadhan_ untuk kalian yang menjalankan! Maafkan segala khilaf Night, yaaa.

 _See ya!_

 _With love, Night._


	10. Long time no see

Kim Joon Myeon menghirup napas dalam begitu langkahnya melewati pintu masuk Kamong Espresso. Ia membawa pandangannya meneliti desain interior kafe yang tampak berbeda sejak terakhir kali Joon Myeon melihatnya. Seingat Joon Myeon warna dindingnya adalah biru lembut dengan variasi antara ungu, abu-abu, dan merah jambu yang elok.

"Selamat datang, _Hyung."_ Seorang gadis bertubuh ramping dengan seragam pelayan menghampiri Joon Myeon. "Ada janji dengan yang lain?"

Joon Myeon tersenyum sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Begitulah. Tao mendadak ingin bertemu, apakah dia sudah datang?"

"Belum, _Hyung._ Kau yang pertama datang."

Joon Myeon menghela napas lirih. Kebiasaan terlambat Zitao bukanlah hal yang baru baginya sehingga merasa kesal adalah hal yang sia-sia berdasarkan pengalaman Joon Myeon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya saja."

"Disini atau di lantai dua, _Hyung?"_

Joon Myeon mengarahkan pandangan ke sekitar dan melihat tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung. Ini adalah waktu kerja dan hanya ada satu meja yang diisi oleh tiga perempuan dengan seragam sekolah menengah yang Joon Myeon yakini sedang membolos dari kelas mereka.

"Disini saja, Jung Yeon- _ah."_

Gadis bernama Jung Yeon itu kemudian membawa Joon Myeon menuju sofa kosong yang berada tepat di samping dinding kaca kafe. Berusaha memberikan sedikit privasi dan kenyamanan untuk yang lebih tua. Joon Myeon menyaksikan para pegawai yang mondar mandir melayani pelanggan, ia mengenal hampir seluruh pegawai yang bekerja di kafe kakak Jong In tersebut dikarenakan intensitas kedatangannya ke tempat itu yang cukup banyak. Entah pegawai tetap seperti Jung Yeon atau yang hanya mengambil beberapa _shift_ seperti yang pernah dilakukan adik angkat Baek Hyun. Bahkan Baek Hyun sendiri pernah beberapa kali menyumbangkan lagu bersama Luhan dan kadang Kyung Soo.

Hal itu mengingatkannya tentang Zitao yang mengatakan ia juga mengundang Kyung Soo. Ia baru saja berniat menelepon salah satu dari mereka ketika keduanya memasuki Kafe bersamaan. Joon Myeon langsung bangkit dan memberi tanda akan posisinya. Mereka saling bertukar pelukan singkat sebelum duduk dan Joon Myeon kembali memanggil Jung Yeon untuk memesan minuman.

"Kalian datang bersama?" Tanya Joon Myeon begitu Jung Yeon meninggalkan meja mereka.

Zitao menggeleng. "Kami bertemu tepat di depan pintu, _Hyung."_

Joon Myeon mengangguk singkat. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan wajah kedua junior sekaligus sahabatnya yang sudah beberapa waktu tidak dilihatnya. Mereka bertiga mengucapkan terima kasih ketika Jung Yeon kembali dengan nampan yang berisi pesanan mereka.

" _How's your life, Hyung?"_ Kyung Soo ikut bersuara.

Joon Myeon menyesap _Earl Grey_ kesukaannya sebelum menjawab. _"It's all fine,_ anak-anak di sekolah menjagaku dari kebosanan dengan tetap membuatku sibuk. _You know, deal with some homeworks and papers._ Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

" _Well,_ tidak beda jauh, _Hyung._ Kuliah sambil magang sebenarnya adalah mimpi buruk."

"Tidak jika yang melakukannya adalah si otak cemerlang Do Kyung Soo." ujar Joon Myeon dengan senyum usil. Ia lalu beralih ke lelaki yang satunya lagi. "Tao?"

" _What? I enjoy my job and have no complaint about it."_

Jawaban Zitao disambut senyum simpul oleh Kyung Soo sementara Joon Myeon langsung memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja Zitao menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai _designer,_ dia menjalani apa yang selama ini diimpikannya. Pada dasarnya mereka semua begitu, mereka mengejar impian mereka masing-masing begitu semuanya menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka. Sedikit pengecualian untuk tiga sekawan Kyung Soo, Sehun, dan Jong In yang memilih melanjutkan studi untuk mengambil program spesialis disamping menjadi dokter magang di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Aku merindukan yang lain." Ujar Joon Myeon.

"Agak sulit karena kita tidak lagi berada pada ruang lingkup yang sama." Kyung Soo membalas disertai helaan napas. "Terakhir yang kudengar Lay- _hyung_ sedang berada di Brazil, memotret hewan-hewan liar di Amazon sana. Sedangkan Chen- _hyung_ berada di benua Eropa entah Negara mana."

"Min Seok- _hyung?"_ Tanya Joon Myeon.

"Tentu saja ikut dengannya. Aku berbicara dengannya tempo hari dan katanya alasan dia ikut Chen ke Paris adalah mencari inspirasi untuk resep baru di _pastry_ nya." Zitao ikut menyahut. Ia meniru persis nada yang digunakan Min Seok di telepon kemarin. "Sambil menyelam minum air, katanya."

"Setidaknya kita tahu mereka baik-baik saja." Balas Joon Myeon diikuti kekehan. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana interaksi dua orang tersebut di masa-masa kuliah mereka dulu. Ia cukup salut dengan kegigihan Jong Dae yang tidak pernah kapok mendapat segala macam penolakan Min Seok.

" _Ah, about that,_ hampir saja aku lupa alasan aku meminta kalian datang kesini."

Kyung Soo dan Joon Myeon saling bertukar pandang sebelum bersama-sama membawa fokus mereka ke Zitao yang menunjukkan cengiran misteriusnya. Ia meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas tangan dan mendorongnya masing-masing ke hadapan Joon Myeon dan Kyung Soo.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sesibuk apapun kalian harus datang." Ujarnya dengan wajah kalem.

"I-ini-" Kyung Soo kehilangan kata-kata. Matanya bergantian menatap benda ditangannya dan wajah tersenyum Zitao.

"Kau akan bertunangan? Dengan Jung Krystal? _That Krystal?_ Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalian ternyata berkencan- tunggu, sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

"Wow, _chill, Hyung. One by one, please."_ Sergah Zitao mencoba menahan rentetan pertanyaan yang Joon Myeon jatuhkan dalam satu tarikan nafas.

" _Don't 'chill' me Huang Zitao. You owe a fucking explanation for us!"_

Jung Yeon yang sedang mendengarkan pesanan pengunjung di meja sebelah sampai tersentak akan teriakan Joon Myeon. Kyung Soo bangkit dan meminta maaf pada pengunjung lain yang menatap mereka dengan sorot terganggu. Sementara yang lebih tua terus memicingkan mata ke arah Zitao seolah siap menerkamnya dengan cakar dan taring jika penjelasan Zitao sama sekali tidak memuaskannya.

"Oke, pertama-tama aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu kalian secepatnya, tapi _Hyung,_ itu bukan karena aku tidak mau, melainkan karena kita jarang bertemu dan semua sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing."

"Memangnya kau tidak punya _smartphone?"_ Joon Myeon menukas pedas.

"Dan melewatkan melihat ekspresi _shock_ kalian? _Not gonna happen, duh."_ Ujar Zitao seraya memutar bola mata. "Lagipula aku merasa tidak etis jika hanya menyampaikannya melalui telepon atau email. Kalian semua adalah saudara yang tidak pernah aku miliki, jadi, yah, begitulah."

"Aku rasa aku dapat poinnya." Kyung Soo menyahut beberapa detik kemudian.

Zitao mengucapkan terima kasih karena Kyung Soo sudah bersedia mengerti melalui matanya sebelum beralih menatap Joon Myeon yang masih diam memasang wajah datar.

"Jadiii? Apakah aku dimaafkan?"

" _Fine._ Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa memacari mantan penyiar radio kampus kita."

Cerita Zitao menghabiskan dua cangkir _Earl Grey_ dan sepiring _waffle_ untuk Joon Myeon. Mereka berkenalan melalui mantan manajer klub basket mereka yang merupakan teman sekelas Zitao di beberapa mata kuliah sekaligus sahabat dekat Krystal. Lalu pada suatu kesempatan Zitao dan Amber berada dalam satu kelompok untuk tugas akhir dan pada saat itulah keduanya berkenalan. Krystal sering berada di apartemen sahabatnya ketika Zitao datang untuk tugas tersebut. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka namun Zitao akhirnya memutuskan mendekati Krystal ketika mereka kembali dipertemukan karena pekerjaan. Krystal adalah salah satu model yang akan tampil di acara _fashion show_ perdanananya.

"Dan kalian tahu, disaat _anniversary_ pertama kami Krystal akhirnya mengaku ternyata dia sudah lama tertarik padaku namun tidak punya nyali untuk berbicara padaku lebih dulu."

Kyung Soo mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?"

" _Gosh,_ Kyung. Tentu saja dia takut dengan penggemar kita. Aku ingat pernah ada mahasiswa Teknik yang mencoba _menembak_ Jong In namun tidak berhasil karena campur tangan _fanclub_ nya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan tapi gadis itu langsung pindah dan kabarnya tidak pernah terdengar lagi."

"Benarkah? Tapi seingatku Baek Hyun tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan semacam itu."

"Itu karena menurut mereka Baek Hyun pantas menjadi kekasih Jong In. Dia pintar, berbakat, manis. Apalagi dia juga termasuk anggota EXO. Tidak ada yang kurang." Joon Myeon menyahut.

Kyung Soo tampak termenung, berusaha mencerna informasi yang terlambat diketahuinya tersebut. Joon Myeon rasa ia tidak perlu memberitahu Kyung Soo bagaimana repotnya dulu Jong In dan Sehun menyabotase puluhan surat cinta yang masuk di loker Kyung Soo agar benda itu tidak sampai di tangannya. Tentu saja mereka melakukan itu atas perintah seseorang yang namanya tidak pernah lagi disebut. Yang lain sangat paham alasan dibaliknya.

" _We're popular back then, Soo."_ ujar Zitao lagi. "Ah, aku juga ingin minta tolong berikan ini pada Kris- _hyung._ Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba membuat janji dengan orang itu namun sekertarisnya selalu berkata dia sedang tidak ada di kantor. Pastikan dia datang atau aku akan mencabuti rambut di tubuhnya satu-persatu."

Kyung Soo mengambil undangan milik Yifan sambil bergumam, "Baiklah."

Mendadak tubuh Joon Myeon seolah disiram air dingin mengetahui ia akan bertemu dengan Yifan di pesta pertunangan Zitao. Sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut, karena jika saja ia menyadarinya dari awal Joon Myeon tidak akan memastikan pada Zitao bahwa ia akan datang. Ia bisa mencari alasan sehingga anak itu tidak marah padanya jika ia nantinya menelepon dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir.

"Joonie- _hyung?"_

"Ah, ya, ada apa, Tao?"

"Tidak apakan jika aku juga mengundang Kris- _hyung?_ Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah bagian dari EXO."

Joon Myeon berusaha menampilkan senyum tercerah miliknya dan dengan nada tersantai yang sanggup dibuatnya ia berujar, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan keberatan. Bukankah tadi aku bilang aku merindukan yang lain? Akan sangat menyenangkan jika semuanya bisa berkumpul lagi."

Joon Myeon melupakan satu fakta bahwa sudah sejak lama kata 'lengkap' tidak bisa lagi terealisasi. Mereka selalu kekurangan satu orang, terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri membuatnya melewatkan lirikan sekilas yang Zitao arahkan ke Kyung Soo meski pemuda itu berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Kami berpisah dengan baik, Tao. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menghindar darinya."

Bohong. Tentu saja Joon Myeon selama ini selalu berusaha menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari sosok jangkung tersebut. Mereka _benar_ berpisah dengan baik dan Yifan secara mengejutkan menerima keputusan itu layaknya laki-laki dewasa. Namun yang _tidak_ baik adalah bagaimana efek akan perpisahan mereka meninggalkan lubang besar di dadanya sampai sekarang. Dengan _tidak_ dewasanya ia menangisi keputusannya sendiri berminggu-minggu setelahnya.

Banyak yang menyayangkan perpisahan mereka tanpa tahu bahwa dalam hatinya Joon Myeonlah yang paling menyesal.

 **.**

 **Unbreakable Vow  
by  
Nigtingale**

 **.**

 _If I lose even one string-like memory  
I'm afraid everything will get disconnected  
so I'm hanging into you.  
But was I too heavy for you?  
Did you already let go?  
(Lee Hi – Missing You)_

 **.**

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda."

Perempuan dibalik meja resepsionis langsung membungkukkan badan begitu Kyung Soo melewatinya. Kyung Soo membalas senyuman perempuan tersebut.

"Beritahu kakakku aku datang." Ucap Kyung Soo sebelum melangkah memasuki lift khusus untuk CEO dan para pemegang saham.

Lagi-lagi Kyung Soo disambut dengan sapaan yang sama oleh sekertaris Yifan. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot mengetuk dan langsung membukanya begitu saja dengan suara keras.

" _Hyung,_ aku datang."

Yifan sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya ketika membalas sapaan Kyung Soo. "Selamat datang, _ma cheri."_

Kyung Soo duduk tepat dihadapan Yifan dengan kening berkerut. Manik bulatnya menatap kesal _laptop_ yang menghalangi pandangannya menatap wajah sang kakak. Dengan kesal ia mengangkat _laptop_ tersebut dan menutupnya dengan suara keras lalu menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh ke pinggir meja kerja Yifan yang lebar.

" _Ma cheri,_ aku belum selesai membaca dokumen itu." Sergah Yifan akhirnya.

" _Hyung_ tidak menghiraukanku." Balas Kyung Soo dengan bibir manyun.

Yifan menghela napas, sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduk dan menumpu kedua sikunya diatas meja, memberikan sepenuhnya atensi ke Kyung Soo.

"Baiklah. Ada apa lagi kali ini?"

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku lebih dulu?" Kyung Soo balas bertanya.

" _Ma cheri,_ kita bicara banyak kemarin sore dan aku tahu kau tidak akan datang kesini hanya karena alasan rindu, jadi, cepat katakan ada apa."

Yifan mengatakan itu karena ia tahu betul Kyung Soo tidak pernah menyukai suasana kantor dan penghuninya yang selalu berpakaian resmi. Meski kenyataannya yang harusnya duduk di balik meja besar tersebut adalah Kyung Soo mengingat ia adalah pewaris utama seluruh kekayaan keluarga Do. Namun dengan tegas Kyung Soo menolaknya dan memilih mendaftar ke fakultas kesehatan ketimbang masuk ke jurusan bisnis seperti almarhum ayahnya. Rumah sakit dan segala kekacauannya lebih menarik minat Kyung Soo ketimbang suasana padat kantor dan seluruh kemewahannya.

Tidak banyak yang tahu, namun alasan Yifan berhenti menjadi model dan pulang ke Korea adalah karena permintaan Young Ah –ibu Kyung Soo- agar bisa memimpin perusahaan tersebut. Nyatanya Yifan lebih sering dikenal sebagai putra sulung Nyonya Do ketimbang anak dari orang tua kandungnya. Jadi disanalah Yifan sekarang, menjadi tonggak utama akan hidup ribuan pegawai yang bekerja padanya.

"Baiklah. Memang ada yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi alasan yang lain adalah aku ingin melihat keadaan saudaraku yang sudah lebih dari dua minggu tidak pulang."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu kemarin aku di Milan selama dua minggu."

"Selebihnya?"

"Aku tidur disini." _Atau di hotel._ "Kau tahu, aku tidak suka memakai supir dan menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk adalah hal yang berbahaya."

"Katakan itu pada _Eomma._ Aku mulai bosan harus mengatakan hal yang sama terus menerus setiap kali beliau bertanya."

Yifan akhirnya memilih mengalah. "Baiklah, karena besok adalah hari sabtu, akan kuusahkan untuk pulang sebelum jam sepuluh malam ini."

Sahutan Yifan menghasilkan senyum di wajah yang lebih muda. _"Great!"_

"Sekarang katakan padaku tujuanmu yang sebenarnya datang kesini."

Kyung Soo akhirnya menunjukkan undangan pertunangan yang bertuliskan namanya dengan _font_ yang klasik dan elegan. Reaksi Yifan tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dirasakan oleh Kyung Soo sendiri ketika mendengarnya.

"Anak itu berhasil menggaet salah satu gadis paling populer di kampus, wow." Komentar Yifan begitu rasa terkejutnya mereda.

Ekspresinya adalah pencampuran antara tidak percaya dan bangga mengingat di jaman sewaktu mereka masih mahasiswa dulu Zitao selalu menjadi bahan olokan Jong In dan Sehun karena tidak memiliki pasangan, dan kini diantara mereka justru Zitaolah yang pertama kali mengambil selangkah lebih dekat menuju jenjang yang lebih serius, mendahului Jong In dan Sehun sendiri yang masih bersikap santai.

Kyung Soo mengangkat bahu. "Yah, memang sulit dipercaya, tapi menurutku itu bisa dimaklumi mengingat kita semua sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing terutama _Hyung._ Suho- _hyung_ bilang ia ingin– "

"Kau bertemu Joon Myeon?"

Kyung Soo kelepasan menyebut satu nama yang seharusnya keramat di telinga Yifan. "Y-ya. Kami janjian dengan Tao di kafe milik saudara Jong In."

"Oh."

Ada hening yang terasa canggung sebelum Yifan memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

" _Well,_ selain kurus dan agak pucat dia baik-baik saja. Katanya ia disibukkan oleh murid-muridnya. Memeriksa PR dan semacamnya."

Yifan mengangguk-angguk namun ia tidak berhasil menyembunyikan sorot khawatir mengetahui Joon Myeon yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya. Ia terbiasa dengan gambaran bayangan Joon Myeon dengan pipi sedikit _chubby_ dan badan berisi. Sejak dulu kulitnya memang pucat namun dalam artian yang baik, putih yang cerah dan mata bersinar.

"Hubungi saja jika _Hyung_ khawatir." _Atau merindukan suaranya._

Yifan menghela napas panjang. Seketika tampak begitu lelah dan butuh istirahat. Ia terus bekerja tanpa henti namun tidak tumbang sama sekali, tetapi hanya dengan menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya sekali dunia Yifan seolah langsung jungkir balik.

"Joon Myeon adalah lelaki dewasa, Soo. Dia tidak perlu lagi diingatkan untuk terus menjaga kesehatannya tidak peduli sesibuk apapun dirinya."

"Mungkin saja dia sengaja melakukannya." Kyung Soo menatap tepat ke dalam manik _hazel_ kakaknya dan melanjutkan. "Mungkin saja dia menenggalmkan diri dalam pekerjaan agar tidak punya cukup waktu memikirkan hal lain, persis seperti yang _Hyung_ lakukan selama ini."

"Aku tidak–"

"Berdirilah di depan cermin dan kau akan lihat betapa kacaunya dirimu sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kalian menyiksa diri kalian sendiri dengan berpisah seperti ini. Kenapa masih bersikap keras kepala sementara kalian memiliki keinginan yang sama?"

Yifan menyapu surainya yang kini segelap arang. Berusaha menelan liur pahit yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggu benak Yifan. Ia tahu Joon Myeon mencintainya sebesar perasaannya namun lelaki itu memilih berpisah. Betapa Yifan berharap bisa membuka kepala Joon Myeon dan memeriksa di bagian mana otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Kau harusnya sudah tahu jawabannya, Soo. _We're in the same shoes."_

" _No we weren't,_ Hyung. _But I really wish we were."_ Kyung Soo menunduk menatap telapak tangannya dan tersenyum sedih. "Setidaknya _Hyung_ tahu kemana harus pergi kapanpun _Hyung_ merindukan senyumnya."

Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu selama beberapa detik, namun kerutan halus di sudut alis Yifan memberitahu Kyung Soo bahwa laki-laki itu sedang berpikir. Tampak berkontemplasi mengenai beberapa kemungkinan.

"Bolehkah aku membawa rekan?"

"Hah?" pertanyaan Yifan yang tidak berhubungan dengan percakapan sebelumnya sedikit membingunkan Kyung Soo.

"Pesta pertunangan Tao, apakah diperbolehkan membawa seseorang?"

"Maksud _Hyung,_ pasangan?"

"Yah, sebut saja seperti itu."

" _H-hyung–"_ Kyung Soo tergagap. "–sudah punya kekasih?"

"Hah?" kini gantian Yifan yang memasang wajah bingung, namun wajahnya kembali datar begitu benaknya paham maksud yang lebih muda. "Aah, itu, ugh, agak rumit menjelaskannya."

"Oh. Baiklah. Tao tidak menyebut soal pasangan tapi aku yakin itu bukanlah masalah."

"Bagus."

Senyuman puas Yifan membuat Kyung Soo semakin penasaran. Siapa kira-kira yang akan kakaknya bawa ke pesta Tao nanti? Apakah Yifan sedang berusaha mencari pengganti Joon Myeon? Jadi kakaknya benar-benar tidak mau memperbaiki hubungan mereka lagi? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya seperti mesin rusak namun Kyung Soo urung menyuarakannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _Hyung."_

Yifan ikut bangkit untuk memutari meja dan meraih adiknya kedalam pelukan. Ia menyesap aroma yang sudah begitu familiar di hidung Yifan dari sela-sela rambut Kyung Soo.

"Ingin supir mengantarmu pulang?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka memakai supir, _Hyung."_

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, jangan tidur di bus."

"Pikirkan semuanya lagi, _Hyung."_ Ujar Kyung Soo begitu ia melangkah menuju pintu dengan yang lebih tinggi mengikut di belakangnya. Ia membalikkan badan begitu mencapai daun pintu."Aku tidak bermaksud menekanmu, tapi aku lebih tidak ingin melihatmu mengambil keputusan yang akan kau sesali nantinya."

Balasan Yifan hanyalah sebuah anggukan afirmatif dan senyum tipis yang sudah jarang dilihatnya. Setelan jas kantor membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari seharusnya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali mendengar Yifan tertawa lepas yang kadang membuatnya terlihat idiot seperti dulu.

"Kyung Soo- _ya."_ Panggilan Yifan membuat Kyung Soo berbalik. Ia menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka dan menatap kakaknya.

" _Thanks for coming."_

Kyung Soo tersenyum mengetahui ada makna lain dari kalimat tersebut. Yifan hanya memanggilnya dengan nama asli ketika lelaki itu mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar datang dari hatinya.

" _Anytime, Hyung."_

…

Kyung Soo duduk sendirian di halte dekat rumah sakit tempatnya magang dengan pandangan yang terarah pada langit senja bulan Agustus yang cerah. Sebuah bus berhenti namun Kyung Soo sama sekali tidak bangkit dari tempatnya. Ada beberapa orang di atas bus namun tak satupun dari mereka yang turun. Dan melihat Kyung Soo –satu-satunya orang di halte tersebut– tampak tidak memiliki rencana untuk naik, bus itupun kembali berlalu.

Kyung Soo tidak naik karena memang dia tidak memiliki rencana untuk pulang menggunakan bus. Ia tengah menunggu jemputannya tapi tidak, itu bukan supir keluarganya karena Kyung Soo tidak menyukainya, melainkan menunggu orang rumah.

Ia masih setia menatap langit ketika pertemuannya dengan Joon Myeon dan Zitao kembali muncul di benaknya. Zitao akan segera bertunangan dan itu membuat Kyung Soo bertanya-tanya sudah berapa tahun berlalu? Jawaban datang terlalu cepat, dan Kyung Soo tidak salah menghitung bahwa, ya, ini adalah musim panas yang ke delapan yang Kyung Soo hadapi sejak kepergian orang itu.

Tentu saja dalam kurun waktu itu ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi, seperti putusnya hubungan Yifan dan Joon Myeon yang terjadi ketika Kyung Soo memasuki semester enam kuliahnya, atau tentang Jong Dae dan Min Seok yang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ketika keduanya lulus, Yixing dan Joon Myeon yang berakhir pada pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan jurusan yang mereka ambil. Mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa Hukum namun Yixing malah menjadi fotografer alam liar sedangkan Joon Myeon mengabdikan hidupnya dengan mengajar.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan Kyung Soo menyaksikan satu-persatu teman-temannya mulai menapaki jenjang kehidupan dengan lebih serius, menata masa depan bersama orang-orang yang mereka cintai, dan menjalani babak kehidupan mereka yang baru.

Namun entah bagaimana Kyung Soo merasa ia tidak pernah bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri selama ini.

Tentu saja Kyung Soo menyelesaikan program sarjananya dengan baik bersama Sehun dan Jong In, ia bahkan sudah ditawari untuk bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul begitu program magisternya selesai, ia memiliki masa depan secerah bintang _Venus_ yang bersinar sewaktu fajar.

Dan kini diusianya yang sudah melewati seperempat abad, Kyung Soo justru merasa bahwa ia kembali pada titik nol kehidupannya. Kyung Soo bahagia, _sungguh_ , ia melakukan apa yang orang itu katakan. Ia berusaha menjaga makannya tetap teratur, tidur secukupnya, dan selalu tersenyum di tengah-tengah jadwal gilanya yang kadang membuat Kyung Soo mual.

Semenjak malam itu Kyung Soo tidak pernah lagi melihat atau mendengar apapun dari orang itu. (Kyung Soo bahkan tidak sanggup menyebutnya dengan _nama_ asli bahkan di dalam pikirannya.) Ia juga tidak pernah lagi mengeluarkan air mata dan Kyung Soo bersyukur teman-temannya membantunya dengan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Seolah orang itu tidak pernah datang ke kehidupan mereka.

" _Hyung!"_

Kyung Soo tersentak dari lamunannya dan menemukan sebuah mobil yang tidak asing lagi baginya berhenti di depannya. Jendela kursi belakang diturunkan dan seorang laki-laki tersenyum seraya melambai ke arahnya. Kyung Soo bergegas bangkit dan membuka pintu disamping kemudi, bertemu pandang dengan sosok lain yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Maaf membuat _Hyung_ lama menunggu, aku juga harus menjemput Jisoo- _hyung_ di sekolah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa _ngotot_ menjemputku?" tukas pemuda yang duduk di bangku belakang cepat.

"Dan membiarkan _Hyung_ pulang diantar Donkey Kong mesum itu?"

"Namanya Lee Seok Min!" Jisoo menukas cepat. Urat-urat di sisi lehernya tampak muncul dan alisnya bertaut lucu. "Dan berhenti memberinya nama aneh seenak jidatmu, kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Aku tidak perlu berkenalan dengannya untuk tahu orang seperti apa dia. Dia itu mesum, _Hyung."_

Mobil berhenti di lampu merah dan Jisoo mengambil kesempatan itu untuk maju dan menjambak rambut Min Gyu sekuat tenaga.

"AWW _HYUNG_ SAKIT SAKIT!"

"Jisoo- _ya,_ hentikan, kita sedang di jalan." Akhirnya Kyun Soo turun tangan ketika melihat Min Gyun betul-betul mendesis kesakitan disela-sela kegiatan menyetirnya. "Jisoo- _ya,_ kau menariknya terlalu keras." Ujar Kyung Soo lagi. Ia memperbaiki tatanan rambut Min Gyu dan mengelus kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Lihatlah, _Hyung,_ dia terus saja menganiaya diriku." Ujar Min Gyu dengan wajah memelas yang tidak sesuai dengan postur tubuh jangkungnya.

"Kalau begitu berhenti mencampuri kehidupan pertemananku! Urus dirimu sendiri!" bentak Jisoo dengan mata menyorot tajam. Ia lalu beralih menatap Kyung Soo dan raut wajahnya sontak berubah. "Katakan padanya untuk berhenti bersikap menyebalkan, _Hyung._ Aku bahkan tidak bisa pergi dengan teman-temanku karena dia terus saja mengekor seperti kucing di jalanan."

"Aku melakukan itu karena dia selalu saja bertemu dengan orang yang salah, _Hyung!"_ Min Gyu berusaha membela dirinya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama tentang seluruh teman-temanku."

"Aku menyukai Jeong Han- _hyung."_

"Itu karena kau merasa dia seperti perempuan!" tangkas Jisoo cepat. "Kau mungkin lebih senang jika aku berteman dengan banci sekalian!"

Kyung Soo hanya bergantian menatap antara Min Gyu yang tetap memasang wajah datar dan Jisoo yang tampak mengeluarkan asap dari kedua telinganya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah menyaksikan Jisoo yang tampak ingin menelan kepala Min Gyu utuh dan entah bagaimana Kyung Soo mendadak merasa begitu tua.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Jangan berani bicara padaku lagi!"

Jisoo langsung keluar dari mobil begitu mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Do. Dua pelayan yang berjaga di dekat pintu langsung membukakan Jisoo pintu dengan sigap begitu melihat tuan muda mereka mendekat dengan langkah-langkah tegas dan wajah beringas, tak lupa memberikan hormat ketika Jisoo melewati mereka.

Sementara Min Gyu dan Kyung Soo berjalan beriringan dengan santai. Min Gyu sesekali mengasak kepalanya di bagian yang Jisoo jambak tadi.

"Berhentilah bersikap terlalu protektif kepadanya, Min Gyu- _ya."_ Ujar Kyung Soo seraya mendongak menatap wajah miris lelaki tersebut. Jisoo selalu mengejeknya tiang listrik karena tingginya yang melampaui Kyung Soo dan Jisoo yang notabene lebih tua darinya.

"Tapi dia terlalu polos, _Hyung._ Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya bergaul dengan sembarang orang begitu saja, bagaimana jika dia diculik atau dijual?"

Kyung Soo hanya bisa memasang wajah datar mendengar alasan Min Gyu. "Min Gyu- _ya,_ Jisoo tidak bergaul dengan sembarang orang, dia berkenalan dengan teman sekolahnya. Kau masih bisa menjaganya tanpa harus menekannya."

"Tapi aku serius, _Hyung,_ si DK itu selalu melihat Jisoo- _hyung_ dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot."

"Mungkin anak itu menyukai Jisoo." Ujar Kyung Soo lagi.

Min Gyu mendengus kasar. "Takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi."

Lagi-lagi Kyung Soo hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar ucapan Min Gyu. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Kyung Soo berusaha menasehati pemuda tersebut namun semua kata-katanya hanya bagai angin berlalu di telinga Min Gyu. Anak itu sudah beranjak dewasa dan merasa sudah bisa membuat keputusan sendiri.

Kyung Soo merindukan Min Gyu kecil yang kikuk dan Jisoo yang manis dan pemalu ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Hal lain yang terjadi adalah Kyung Soo memutuskan mengadopsi dua bocah yang dulu ditemuinya di salah satu panti asuhan di hari Natal bersama teman-temannya. Kyung Soo tidak bisa melupakan senyum ceria dan tatapan polos dua bocah lelaki tersebut dan berakhir sering mendatangi panti membawakan barang-barang untuk mereka –entah itu makanan, mainan, ataupun pakaian baru.

Ide untuk mengadopsi keduanya datang dari ibunya sendiri yang sering merasa kesepian disaat Yifan sudah mengambil alih perusahaan dan yang dilakukan ibunya hanyalah bersantai di rumah. Dalam sekejap, nama belakang Min Gyu dan Jisoo berubah menjadi Do dan kehidupan mereka berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Tapi aku rasa aku akan mempertimbangkan yang tadi, terima kasih atas sarannya, _Hyungnim."_

…

"Selamat datang, _Hyung!"_

Luhan tersentak mendengar sapaan bersemangat yang diperolehnya bahkan sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh gagang pintu. Senyum lebar langsung terkembang di wajahnya yang kusut begitu melihat cengiran si pemuda.

"Kookie!" dan dengan begitu Luhan langsung menghambur memeluk pemuda di depannya. "Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungiku?"

Jung Kook menarik Luhan masuk sebelum menutup pintu di belakang mereka. "Maaf _Hyung,_ sudah sebulan ini aku terus bolak balik Seoul-Tokyo untuk proyek terbaruku."

Luhan tidak perlu diyakinkan dua kali, ia bisa melihat gurat-gurat kelelahan di sekitar mata Jung Kook, dan hal itu membuatnya seperti bercermin pada pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, aku rindu masa-masa sewaktu kita masih mahasiswa." Ujar Luhan seraya menggandeng pemuda yang lebih tinggi ke ruang tengah.

"Itu salah _Hyung,_ seandainya _Hyung_ juga menjadi arsitek maka mungkin kita akan sering mengerjakan proyek bersama."

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah benar-benar serius kuliah di jurusan itu, Kookie- _ah."_ Sahut Luhan dengan wajah mencebik. Namun mimik wajahnya berubah begitu ia menyadari suatu hal. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini di waktu seperti ini? Jangan bilang kalau mereka bertengkar lagi?"

"Sebenar–"

"YEAY AKU MENANG!"

"CURANG! JISOO- _HYUNG,_ BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU!"

"APA MAKSUDMU?! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA!"

"Berhenti berteriak pada kakakmu, Min Gyu- _ya."_

"Oh astaga, siapapun tolong ambil posisi _maknae_ ini dariku."

Pertanyaan Luhan langsung terjawab bahkan sebelum Jung Kook berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya. Pemuda rusa itu langsung mendesah lelah. Pekerjaannya sebagai penyiar radio merangkap pemilik _pastry shop_ yang dikelolanya bersama Min Seok benar-benar menyita tenaganyanya. Belum lagi untuk saat ini ia harus menangani _pastry_ itu sendirian karena Min Seok sedang menjelajahi benua Eropa bersama Jong Dae. Tidak, Luhan tidak menyesali keputusannya menyarankan cuti untuk sahabatnya, hanya saja ia sedikit berharap bisa menikmati waktu luangnya sendirian bukannya disambut dengan suara ramai seperti ini.

Dan Jung Kook tampak bisa membaca pikirannya saat ini. "Maafkan _Hyung_ ku, aku tahu _Hyung_ pasti ingin bisa beristirahat tapi kami malah datang dan membuat keributan." Kata Jung Kook dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak, jangan merasa bersalah begitu Kookie, aku memang sedang kelelahan tapi aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan _Dongsaeng_ kesayanganku lagi."

"Dua bocah manja di sana akan cemberut mengetahui mereka mempunyai saingan, _Hyung."_

Dagu Jung Kook menunjuk ke arah ruang santai dimana semuanya sedang berkumpul. Baek Hyun dan Min Gyu tampak serius bermain di atas karpet dengan Jisoo yang menjadi supporter setia Baek Hyun duduk di atas sofa di belakang mereka. Di sebelah mereka ada Kyung Soo bersama Nyonya Do tampak duduk santai seraya menonton tingkah konyol ketiganya. Di sofa tunggal, di seberang Kyung Soo dan Nyonya Do, ada Yifan dengan pakaian santai dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Yang terakhir adalah hal yang cukup jarang sehingga Luhan langsung mengangkat sebelah alis. Maka ia menyuruh Jung Kook untuk kembali kesana sementara ia langsung ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Lima belas menit kemudian Luhan turun dan bergabung bersama keluarganya. Ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Nyonya Do yang kosong dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak sempit wanita tersebut.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Sayang?" Nyonya Do langsung menyapa Luhan dengan senyuman lembut dan pelukan penuh sayang. Wanita itu selalu menanyakan hari-hari anak-anaknya ketika mereka pulang dari pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Sibuk, _Eomma_. Rasanya tulang-tulangku hampir copot semua, tapi aku menyukainya." Mata Luhan tertutup menikmati usapan kepala perempuan yang sudah seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri dan Luhan tidak pernah lupa bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia kembali membuka mata dan pandangannya jatuh ke pemuda bersurai madu tak jauh darinya. Telunjukknya terangkat seraya bertanya, _"Eomma,_ kenapa makhluk itu ada disini lagi?"

"Kenapa tidak? Baek Hyun adalah sahabatmu dan dia selalu diterima di rumah ini."

" _Aniya_." Luhan menggeleng sekilas. "Dia bukan sahabatku dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya."

Baek Hyun mem- _pause_ permainannya dan meletakkan konsol ditangannya. "Kau benar-benar jahat, tidak rindu padaku?"

Luhan memutar bola mata. "Kau setiap sore singgah di tokoku dan kau bilang rindu? _Please,_ leluconnmu tidak lucu."

"Lihatlah Kyung, kakakmu sudah tua tapi sampai sekarang semua hal yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah sarkasme yang menyebalkan."

Kyung Soo tergelak. "Oh, percayalah, _Hyung,_ Luhan- _hyung_ tidak seburuk itu."

Baek Hyun beralih menatap Yifan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, _Hyung?"_ Ia bergeser sedikit karena Jung Kook langsung mengambil alih konsol tadi dan menggantikannya.

"Jangan tanya padaku, _Princess,_ aku sudah mengenalnya selama– berapa usiamu sekarang, _La petit?_ Ah ya, 27 tahun, jadi katakan saja hatiku sudah kebal dengan itu."

Luhan mendengus. "Aku hanya bersikap baik pada orang-orang yang pantas."

"Definisikan kata 'pantas'." Sahut Yifan.

" _Well,_ Kyungie, Jiji, dan Kookie." Tandas Luhan. Jisoo terkikik senang sementara Jung Kook langsung menyengir memunculkan gigi kelincinya.

"Bagaimana denganku, _Hyungie?"_ celetuk Min Gyu tiba-tiba.

" _Not gonna happen, Kid._ Kau adalah pengikut setia Sehun yang sangat merepotkan."

Baek Hyun dan Yifan kompak memutar bola bersamaan namun Luhan mengabaikannya. Obrolan mereka terputus begitu kepala pelayan datang mengumumkan bahwa makan malam mereka sudah siap. Suasana di meja itu menjadi sedikit lebih meriah, –bukan berarti biasanya mereka makan dengan tenang. Min Gyu dan Jisoo seperti biasa berebut kursi di sebelah Kyung Soo karena yang di sebelah kiri sudah diisi Yifan namun tak ada yang mendapatkannya karena Luhan datang dan mengusir mereka berdua. Akhirnya posisi di meja makan itu adalah, Nyonya Do yang mengisi kursi tunggal, di barisan sebelah kanannya diisi dengan urutan Yifan, Kyung Soo, dan Luhan, dan Baek Hyun. Di seberang mereka dimulai yang paling dekat dengan Nyonya Do ada Jisoo, Jung Kook, dan yang terakhir adalah Min Gyu.

Peraturan tak tertulis di keluarga Do adalah tidak boleh membahas pekerjaan di saat makan, dan Baek Hyun maupun Jung Kook sudah cukup sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah itu dan mengetahui apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh di lakukan. Maka dari itu selama di meja makan mereka hanya membahas hal-hal ringan seperti topik terhangat atau masalah sekolah dua lelaki termuda di keluarga tersebut.

Barulah ketika seusai menyantap hidangan penutup dan Nyonya Do sudah masuk ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, Luhan menghampiri Baek Hyun yang tampak melamun di balkon kamar.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Tandas Luhan tanpa basa-basi.

Baek Hyun menoleh padanya dengan sorot bertanya, namun begitu ia mengerti maksud ucapan Luhan mimik wajah lelaki itu langsung berubah murung.

"Kali ini apalagi?" tuntut Luhan tidak sabar.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Lu." Jawab Baek Hyun dengan wajah sendu. Pandangannya terarah pada pembatas besi di depannya. "Semuanya terasa salah akhir-akhir ini. Selalu bermula dari hal-hal sepele namun entah bagaimana bisa berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang besar. Tadi sore dia terlambat menjemputku dan aku merengek seperti biasa padanya, tapi entah mengapa dia menanggapinya dengan serius dan aku berakhir membanting pintu di depan wajahnya."

Luhan tidak ingat sejak kapan namun setiap kali Baek Hyun memilih masalah anak itu akan datang ke rumahnya dan mengundang dirinya sendiri untuk tidur disana. Bukannya Luhan keberatan, hanya saja ia kurang suka dengan sikap Baek Hyun yang selalu melarikan diri dari apa yang dihadapinya. Dan tidak ada yang pernah Baek Hyun anggap masalah selain tentang adik-adiknya dan Jong In.

"Apakah dia tidak mencoba menghubungimu?"

"Aku mematikan ponselku."

Benar-benar khas seorang Baek Hyun. Luhan sudah menduga jawaban tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau mengaktifkan benda itu, Baek. Aku yakin saat ini Jong In sedang resah karena kau tidak pulang dan merasa begitu bersalah."

"Biarkan saja. Dia tahu aku selalu kesini setiap kali kami bertengkar tapi tidak pernah datang sendiri untuk menjemputku."

"Dia memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir, _Bacon."_

Mendadak Baek Hyun tersenyum. "Aku rindu panggilan itu."

Senyuman Baek Hyun membuat Luhan ingin merangkul pundak lelaki tersebut dan memberikan usapan yang menenangkan disana. "Aku juga merindukannya."

Benak Luhan untuk sejenak melayang ke masa-masa kuliah mereka. Terakhir kali mereka semua berkumpul adalah sebelum malam mereka menyelenggarkan pertunjukan musik tersebut. Waktu itu yang mengisi Concerto hanyalah dua belas anggota EXO, itu adalah masa-masa dimana Yifan masih sering tersenyum konyol karena ada Joon Myeon di sebelahnya, Jong Dae yang tak pernah lelah jatuh-bangun mengejar Min Seok, Sehun dan Jong In yang menjadi mahasiswa junior terpopuler di kampus, atau bagaimana Yixing yang selalu memasang wajah mengantuk setiap kali Zitao mengomentari gaya berpakaiannya, atau pertengkaran tidak penting yang selalu terjadi diantara dirinya dan Baek Hyun.

Itu adalah saat-saat terakhir yang Luhan ingat mereka berkumpul bersama, karena setelahnya yang terjadi adalah Chan Yeol menghilang dan kapanpun mereka berkumpul yang ada bukan hanya anggota EXO saja, entah itu Jung Kook, Min Gyu dan Jisoo, kenalan Yifan, atau kenalan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Tidak pernah hanya ada EXO lagi setelahnya, tak pernah sama lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Satu tahun itu berlalu laksana mimpi, singkat dan tidak nyata, dan Luhan dalam hati bertanya-tanya kapan saat-saat seperti itu bisa datang lagi dalam kehidupannya.

"Tapi kau tetap harus menyalakan ponselmu."

"Besok saja."

"Dasar keras kepala."

Tengah malam ketika semua kamar telah tertutup dan para pelayan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Baek Hyun berbaring di sebelah Luhan dengan selimut lembut yang menutupi hingga dagunya. Hari berlalu terlalu cepat bagi Baek Hyun namun matanya seolah tidak berniat terpejam sama sekali. Bayangan wajah gusar Jong In terus menari-nari di benaknya setiap kali ia menutup mata.

"Lu **…** " panggil Baek Hyun ragu.

"Hmm."

"Mungkin sebaiknya hubungan kami diakhiri saja."

Kalimat Baek Hyun membuat Luhan mau tidak mau kembali membuka matanya. Ia sudah merasa begitu lelah namun wajah sedih sahabatnya adalah hal yang harus di hapusnya malam ini juga. Ia secepatnya bangkit dan bertanya,

"Dari mana datangnya gagasan konyol itu?"

" _I don't know, I just– I guess it doesn't work anymore._ Kau tahu, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kami berdua menjalani hidup secara terpisah."

Kening Luhan berkerut-kerut mendengarnya dan ia setengah mati menahan lidah tajamnya mengeluarkan sarkasme lain. Itu tidak dibutuhkan saat ini jadi dia harus memilih ucapannya dengan bijak.

"Baek, kau sudah tidak mencintai Jong In lagi?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Baek Hyun dengan cepat ikut bangkit. Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika berujar, "Tentu saja aku masih mencintainya!"

"Lalu apa yang salah Baek? Kau seharusnya sudah tahu dalam hubungan tidak selamanya berjalan baik, akan selalu ada masalah yang datang."

"Aku tahu, Lu. _God,_ aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Tapi aku hanya mulai merasa apa yang selama ini kami berusaha perjuangkan tidak sepadan dengan lelah yang datang. _It's not worth it anymore, I guess."_

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Dalam hati merasa takut melihat keraguan yang kini bersemayam dalam mata Baek Hyun. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan ada satu perubahan lagi yang terjadi pada teman-temannya.

" _It's worth it, Baek."_ Luhan menangkup wajah Baek Hyun agar menatap matanya. _"As long as you still love him, it's worth it._ Lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada Kyung Soo dan Yifan, Baek. Tidakkah itu jelas bagimu? Apakah kau ingin berakhir seperti mereka, meninggalkan orang yang dicintai diatas alasan yang tak masuk akal?"

"Tapi mereka baik-baik saja, Lulu, mereka–"

"Tidak, mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Mereka– aku sudah berusaha percaya suatu saat nanti semuanya akan kembali normal, tapi aku sangat mengenal mereka, Baek." Wajah Luhan berubah murung ketika bayangan wajah dua saudaranya tiba-tiba muncul. "Kyung Soo– ya, dia selalu tertawa dan ceria, tapi itu bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya Baek. Kyung Soo tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya secara berlebihan, tidak seperti kita yang akan melompat girang ketika senang, ia hanya akan tersenyum tipis namun dari matanya kau akan tahu bahwa dia juga merasakan kesenangan yang sama. Dia- dia hanya akan tertawa lebar jika bersama Chan Yeol, dan aku selalu merasa tawa yang dia bagi kepada siapapun tidak pernah benar-benar menyentuh hatinya, Baek. Dan Yifan– dia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan seperti orang gila. Kakakku bukan orang seperti itu, dia tidak pernah menomorsatukan pekerjaannya tapi saat ini dia bersikap seolah-olah hanya itu yang ada di kepalanya."

Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat menjelaskan betapa menyedihkannya Kyung Soo dan Yifan di mata Luhan, ia lebih senang jika orang-orang di sekitar mereka berpikir keduanya menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, akan tetapi Luhan lebih tidak bisa membiarkan Baek Hyun mengambil keputusan yang akan disesalinya.

"Tapi masalahnya berbeda, Lu–"

"Tidak peduli apa masalahnya, kenyataannya tidak ada yang benar-benar bahagia akan keputusan itu. Semua pihak menderita, dan aku tidak mau kau menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Jadi singkirkan semua pikiran tidak masuk akal itu dari otakmu sebelum aku menendangmu dari kamar ini saat ini juga."

Baek Hyun berusaha menelaah semua penjelasan Luhan barusan. Ini bukanlah pertengkaran mereka yang pertama, namun tidak pernah sekalipun kata 'putus' terlontar dari salah satu dari mereka. Tentu saja tidak karena sesulit apapun Baek Hyun sadar ia tidak mau melepaskan Jong In. Membayangkannya saja tidak. Mendadak Baek Hyun diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Hey, Baek Hyun, kenapa kau menangis?" suara Luhan menyadarkannya. Ada nada cemas yang terselip disana.

"Aku menyesal, Luhan." Ujar Baek Hyun dengan suara bergetar. Jemarinya tersembunyi dalam kepalan yang erat di atas pahanya. "Aku betul-betul bodoh karena telah meragukan perasaan Jong In. Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku menyesal, Luhan."

Luhan langsung meraih pundak Baek Hyun dan merangkulnya penuh kehangatan. Dalam hati bersyukur berhasil menarik hidup Jong In dari ambang kehancuran. Semua orang tahu betapa Jong In memuja Baek Hyun, hanya saja kadang sahabatnya tidak sanggup melihat itu semua.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekkie, yang penting sekarang kau sudah mengerti."

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Baek Hyun disela-sela air matanya yang bercucuran. Ia terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Minta maaflah pada Jong In dan beritahu dia bahwa kau masih mencintainya seperti dulu."

" _I will."_ Jawab Baek Hyun lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

…

Keesokan harinya Baek Hyun mengajak yang lain pergi jalan-jalan dan semuanya langsung mengiyakan, kecuali Yifan yang memilih ingin bersantai di rumah sekaligus menemani Nyonya Do. Mereka berpencar begitu sampai disana. Baek Hyun langsung menyeret Luhan menjauh dari mereka, sedangkan Min Gyu mengikuti kemanapun Jisoo pergi, sehingga tersisalah Kyung Soo dan Jung Kook di lantai satu tanpa memiliki destinasi yang tepat.

"Sekarang kita kemana, _Hyung?"_ Tanya Jung Kook seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

"Entahlah, Jung Kook- _ah._ Kau tidak ingin pergi ke tempat tertentu? Atau membeli sesuatu, misalnya."

Jung Kook tampak berpikir sebentar. "Sebenarnya kemarin aku sempat berniat mencari kemeja baru, keberatan menemaniku, _Hyung?"_

"Tentu saja tidak, ayo!"

Kyung Soo kemudian menemani Jung Kook masuk ke satu toko pakaian, ke toko pakaian yang lain. Mereka berkeliling beberapa kali sebelum Jung Kook menemukan kemeja yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Jung Kook menawarkan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan berkeliling mereka. Tidak ada barang tertentu yang ingin mereka cari namun keduanya sama sekali tidak terburu-buru untuk segera pulang. Ini adalah hari Sabtu dan sudah sepantasnya mereka menghabiskannya dengan bersenang-senang.

"Bagaimana kabar Jung Ah- _noona?"_ Tanya Jung Kook seraya menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Keduanya memutuskan untuk singgah di _Starbuck_ sejenak. Tidak ada yang benar-benar lapar sehingga mereka hanya memesan minuman.

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya tiga bulan yang lalu, usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke enam. Dia semakin gemuk, kau tahu." Sampai disini keduanya terkekeh. "Kemarin aku ke Kamong tapi tidak bertemu dengannya, sepertinya dia tidak akan berada di kafe untuk sementara waktu."

"Ah, ya, aku lupa dia sedang mengandung. Aku bahkan hanya mengucapkan selamat lewat telepon."

"Dia pasti mengerti. Akhir-akhir ini semua orang tampak disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya." Jung Kook mengamini ucapan Kyung Soo. "Bagaimana dengan Tae Hyung? Aku jarang bertemu dengannya mengingat kami bertugas di lantai dan jam yang berbeda."

"Hidupnya hanya berpusat pada dua hal, _Hyung._ Pekerjaan dan tempat tidur. Jika dia sedang tidak berada di rumah sakit, maka sudah dipastikan dia akan berada di kamarnya tertidur seperti orang mati." Jung Kook mendengus. Tanpa sadar memasang wajah merengut yang sangat lucu, yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya yang membuat pria kurus manapun iri. "Tidak berniat menyinggung, tapi apakah memang semua Dokter sesibuk itu? Maksudku, yeah, aku tahu tanggung jawab dokter sangat berat; menyelamatkan nyawa pasien dan sebagainya; dan aku hanyalah perancang bangunan yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi apakah dokter tidak memiliki waktu senggang sedikitpun?"

Kyung Soo terkekeh geli melihat Jung Kook tanpa sadar memanyunkan bibir dan terus menggerutu. Jung Kook yang di depannya sekarang sangat berbeda jauh dengan Jung Kook yang pertama kali Kyung Soo temui. Dulu ia begitu tertutup, dingin, dan selalu memasang wajah datar seolah ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara tersenyum. Dan jika boleh berpendapat, Kyung Soo jauh, jauh lebih menyukai Jung Kook yang sekarang.

"Tidak segitunya juga Jung Kookie, buktinya aku masih bisa duduk santai menemanimu disini, bukan begitu?"

"Tapi kenapa Tae Hyung terus bekerja seperti tidak mengenal kata istirahat? Dia bahkan seolah melupakan eksistensiku di dunia ini."

"Itu karena dia harus bekerja keras di tahun-tahun pertamanya jika benar-benar ingin diakui sebagai dokter yang handal, Kookie- _ah._ Kau harusnya bangga memiliki kekasih yang penuh dedikasi sepertinya. Setidaknya dia menghabsikan waktunya dengan bekerja, bukannya melirik suster-suster lajang berkaki jenjang disana."

"Aku bahkan ragu jika dia masih ingat tanggal lahirnya sendiri." Sahut Jung Kook dengan rengutan yang masih kentara.

" _Give him some time,_ aku yakin setelah itu dia akan sadar telah menelantarkan kekasih manisnya yang berharga."

Sebuah dengusan terlontar. "Aku tidak manis, _Hyung!_ Aku tampan!" seru Jung Kook setengah kesal setengah malu. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan kata yang satu itu. "Dan _hell,_ ketika dia sadar mungkin aku sudah memiliki janggut dengan perut membuncit."

Tawa Kyung Soo langsung menyusul sedetik kemudian.

Mereka kembali berkeliling, dari satu toko ke toko yang lain, mencoba berbagai macam pakaian, sepatu, atau topi. Meminta pendapat satu sama lain, dan memutuskan membeli jika benar-benar menyukainya atau keluar dari toko tersebut dan memasuki toko di sebelahnya. Mereka sedang berada di bagian jam tangan ketika Baek Hyun menelepon Jung Kook.

"Apa katanya, Jung Kook- _ah?"_

"Mereka berempat ada di restoran _seafood_ di seberang _mall_ ini, _Hyung."_

Kyung Soo melirik arlojinya dan menemukan ini memang sudah memasuki jam makan siang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita kesana."

Udara hangat langsung menyapa wajah Kyung Soo begitu ia keluar dari _mall_ tersebut. Ia bersama Jung Kook berjalan ke sisi jalan dan menuju penyebrangan jalan yang tak jauh dari mereka. Keduanya berjalan santai dengan Jung Kook yang menenteng _paper bag_ miliknya dan juga milik Kyung Soo. Manik obsidian Kyung Soo menyorot jalanan yang seperti biasa dipadati oleh kendaraan. Ia lalu mengarahkan matanya ke lampu penyeberangan dan melihat lampunya sudah berwarna hijau dengan orang-orang yang mulai melangkah menuju sisi seberang. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat mengejar lampu tersebut mengingat teman-temannya tidak ada yang terburu dan Jung Kook sendiri tampak tidak terlihat ingin segera sampai kesana. Lelaki itu malah sesekali mengomentari hal-hal di sekitarnya yang menurutnya lucu.

Kyung Soo kembali menatap ke depan dan saat itulah Kyung Soo melihatnya.

Sosok yang semula tersembunyi diantara tumpukan manusia dan tertangkap mata Kyung Soo begitu orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya mulai berkurang satu demi satu. Sosok itu berdiri dalam balutan _hoodie_ biru gelap yang dipadukan dengan _ripped jeans_ hitam dan _snapback_ putih di kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang menempel di sisi wajahnya seraya menyebrang seperti orang-orang di depannya.

Jung Kook yang akhirnya menyadari Kyung Soo berhenti lantas menoleh dan menemukan yang lebih tua berdiri terpaku dengan wajah pucat dan mata melebar. Ia menghampiri Kyung Soo dan bertanya ada apa namun lelaki itu seolah tak mendengar suaranya sama sekali. Matanya terus terpaku pada sosok yang kini sudah berada di seberang jalan dan sedang memasuki taxi yang berhenti di depannya.

Tak salah lagi.

Itu dia.

 _Hyung_ _ **…**_

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya Luhan begitu dua orang terakhir yang sejak tadi ditunggu kemudian muncul.

"Uhh, itu– Soo- _hyung–"_ Jung Kook kebingungan, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan tingkah Kyung Soo yang tiba-tiba berhenti; terpaku agak lama dengan pandangan kosong; lalu kemudian kembali berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa tanpa terdengar aneh sama sekali.

Pesanan mereka akhirnya datang dan perhatian mereka langsung teruju ke hidangan yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja. Namun Baek Hyun memilih memperhatikan Kyung Soo yang tampak tidak menyadari sekelilingnya sama sekali. Manik gelapnya tampak kosong menunjukkan pikiran lelaki itu sedang berada di tempat lain.

" _Soo, you okay?"_ Baek Hyun menarik perhatian Kyung Soo dengan menyentuh punggung tangannya lembut.

"Ah, maaf _Hyung,_ apa yang kau katakan?"

"Terjadi sesuatu? Kau seperti baru saja melihat hantu."

 _Hantu._ Mungkin dia memang hantu karena setelah lama menghilang kini kembali muncul –walau tak sengaja- di depannya.

Akhirnya Kyung Soo memaksakan seulas senyum. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa, _Hyung. I'm all fine."_

Ya, Kyung Soo baik-baik saja. Apa yang tadi dilihatnya bukanlah kenyataan, melainkan ilusi yang mempermainkan matanya. _Ya, pasti hanya itu._

…

Langkah Baek Hyun terhenti mendapati sosok familiar berdiri di pintu apartemennya. Tangannya terangkat hendak mengetuk benda solid di depannya namun terhenti di tengah jalan. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang seraya berbalik dan saat itulah mata mereka saling bertubrukan. Gerakan Jong In terhenti dengan mata yang melebar, ia berkedip beberapa kali seolah berusaha memastikan sosok yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar nyata.

" _H-hyung_ _ **…**_ _"_

Saat itulah Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk mengikis jarak diantara mereka dengan menghampiri Jong In lebih dulu. Membutuhkan sebelas kali ayunan kaki bagi Baek Hyun untuk berdiri tepat di hadapan kekasihnya. Ia menghitung dalam hati berharap rasa gugup yang mendera tubunya bisa sedikit teredam.

"Hai, Jong In- _ah."_

Suara Baek Hyun terdengar rapuh namun itu sudah cukup membuat kaki Jong In kembali berpijak pada bumi. Jong In ingin meneriaki Baek Hyun, bahkan membentaknya karena sudah begitu bersikap kejam pada dirinya. Lelaki mungilnya itu tidak tahu betapa setiap hal yang ada pada dirinya begitu mempengaruhi hidup Jong In. Ia menghabiskan sepuluh jam berdiri di ruang operasi dan hanya mengonsumsi roti dan kopi agar tetap terjaga. Yang ia inginkan hanya bisa pulang ke rumahnya berharap bisa mengais sedikit tidur namun bayangan akan wajah menangis Baek Hyun membuat kelopaknya enggan tertutup.

Ia ingin meneriakkan semua itu dihadapan Baek Hyun. Namun setelah tatapannya bertemu dengan iris madu lelaki itu, semua rasa frustasi dan muak yang tadi Jong In rasakan menguap dan terganti dengan dorongan besar untuk menarik Baek Hyun ke dalam pelukannya dan memastikan bahwa peri berwujud manusia itu masih miliknya.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua ucapan kasarku kemarin, _Hyung."_ ujar Jong In setelah tidak tahan dengan senyap diantara mereka. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengatakan semua itu, aku benar-benar di luar kendaliku kemarin. Aku- aku benar-benar menyesal, _Hyung._ Aku minta maaf, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Rasa bersalah Jong In mencapai titik tertinggi ketika menemukan manik Baek Hyun dilapisi cairan bening.

" _H-hyung_ _ **…**_ jangan menangis, aku mohon." Pinta Jong In dengan wajah terluka.

Yang tidak diketahui Jong In adalah betapa Baek Hyun sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Jong In selalu meminta maaf lebih dulu untuk kesalahan mereka berdua karena tahu Baek Hyun terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya. Jong In seolah tercekik akan pekerjaannya namun masih menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar menjemput Baek Hyun. Kulit _tan_ -nya terlihat pucat dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, dan rambut-rambut tipis di sekitar rahangnya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu belum sempat berbenah diri. Dan disinilah Jong In berdiri, menatap dirinya penuh cinta dan penyesalan yang membuat Baek Hyun semakin jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Jong In selalu mencintainya, dengan kelembutan dan kehati-hatian sehingga mungkin saja Baek Hyun tidak menyadarinya.

Baek Hyun selalu payah dalam berkata-kata –Jong In lah yang selama ini mengambil peran tersebut– jadi yang ia lakukan adalah menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada Jong In dan memeluk pinggang yang lebih tinggi seerat mungkin. Tangisnya membesar begitu menyadari Jong In kehilangan beberapa kilo massa tubuhnya. Bagaimana Baek Hyun bisa begitu buta selama ini?

" _Hyung, stop crying, please."_ Ucap Jong In di puncak kepala Baek Hyun. _"I'm sorry I hurt you."_

Yang lebih tua sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa mendongak menatap wajah Jong In. _"Stop saying it,_ kau sama sekali tidak salah, Jong In- _ah."_ Baek Hyun berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap terdengar disela air matanya yang bercucuran. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia mudah sekali marah dan menangis. "Maaf sudah bertingkah kekanakan, Jong In- _ah._ Aku harusnya mengerti keadaanmu, aku harusnya berhenti merepotkannmu, aku- aku harusnya bisa bersikap dewasa. Aku- maafkan aku, Jong In- _ah."_

"Sssh." Jong In membawa ibu jarinya menghapus bekas air mata di wajah mungil kekasihnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh geli karena wajah Baek Hyun terlihat sangat lucu; pipi memerah dan hidung meler serta iris madunya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dan Jong In menemukan dirinya kembali jatuh cinta pada sosok di hadapannya, persis seperti ketika Baek Hyun yang mabuk menatapnya di bawah malam berbintang delapan tahun yang lalu.

Jadi Jong In melakukan hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya sejak kemarin. Bibirnya meraih milik Baek Hyun dan memagutnya dalam. Ia menghembuskan napas lega karena mencium Baek Hyun selalu terasa seperti rumah, mengingatkan Jong In akan rasa air sejuk yang diteguknya setelah seharian bermain layangan semasa kanak-kanak dulu.

 _I'm home._ Pikir Jong In sarat akan rasa syukur.

Baek Hyun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Aroma _baby cologne_ yang sudah sangat familiar membanjiri indera penciumannya. Hal yang paling disukai Baek Hyun dari Jong In bukanlah mendengarkan Jong In mengucapkan _I love you_ padanya, melainkan merasakan langsung kalimat itu di bibirnya sendiri.

…

" _Listeners, antara berlibur ke luar negeri atau di dalam negeri, keduanya sama-sama memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan. Ke luar negeri tentunya memerlukan biaya yang tidak sedikit, dong, ya. Dan juga membutuhkan persiapan yang matang seperti obat-obatan dan jangan lupa untuk menghubungi kedutaan Negara kita disana jika ada masalah. Tapi kalau semuanya lancar, tentu saja kalian akan mendapatkan pengalaman yang luar biasa. Menikmati suasana yang berbeda dengan Korea bersama keluarga atau teman-teman tentu saja akan sangat menyenangkan._

 _Tapi, hey, untuk kalian yang tidak bisa pergi jauh tidak usah khawatir, ada banyak tempat di Negara kita yang bisa dijadikan destinasi liburan musim panas, kok, tenang saja. Sepupuku dulu tinggal di Busan, dan dia selalu bercerita tentang pantai-pantai dengan udara bersih dan aroma laut yang menyegarkan. Ada diantara kalian yang pernah ke Busan? Hm, aku perlu mencoba datang kesana suatu hari, doakan semoga aku bisa meminta cuti setelah ini ya, hehehe."_

Suara kekehan selanjutnya terdengar. Sehun yang duduk di meja kerja Luhan melirik jam dan sadar waktu siaran kekasihnya akan segera habis kurang dari lima belas menit. Itu artinya sebentar lagi Luhan harus membacakan pesan yang dikirim para pendengar melalui akun Twitter, Line, dan SMS yang masuk. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada radio yang memutar suara jernih Luhan.

"' _Selamat malam,_ Oppa _. Namaku Nina. Musim panas tahun lalu aku pindah ke Seoul, dan aku sangat suka tinggal disini. Aku pindahan Australia, omong-omong. Ah, tolong putarkan lagu Sistar – Say I Love You untuk sahabatku, Lee Seol yang sedang mengunjungi neneknya di_ Gwangju. Hwaiting, Oppa, _semoga kau bisa mendapatkan cuti yang kau inginkan. Good night.'_

 _Hhm, terima kasih banyak Nina-_ ssi. _Senang rasanya mengetahui Nina-_ ssi _betah di Korea. Untuk Lee Seol-_ ssi _yang saat ini ada di Gwangju, selamat mendengarkan Say I Love You dari Sistar. Dan untuk para pendengar, terima kasih sudah mendengarkan siaran malam ini. Sampai jumpa besok malam di jam yang sama and good night."_

"Hey."

Senyum Luhan terkembang mendapati Sehun sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Satu-satunya yang menjadi penerangan di ruangan itu adalah lampu di meja Luhan yang berada tepat di sebelah jendela. Meski penerangan disana tidak banyak, Luhan masih bisa melihat lingkaran hitam yang menggantung di bawah mata Sehun dan terlihat sedikit kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang menurut Luhan terlihat semakin pucat.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku akan datang kesini." Ujar Luhan seraya menarik kursi di meja rekan kerjanya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Naskah siaran yang dibawanya ia letakkan bersama tumpukan naskah yang lain di sudut meja.

"Kejutan."

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Itu adalah pernyataan yang retoris namun Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakannya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Sehun kemudian mengangguk. "Aku makan malam sekitar empat jam yang lalu tapi sepertinya perutku masih sanggup menampung semangkuk ramen."

Luhan memasang wajah cemberut. "Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkanmu makan ramen. Ayo segera pulang dan akan kumasakkan sesuatu yang lain."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar gagasan tersebut. Menawarkan diri memasak untuk Sehun adalah cara Luhan mengungkapkan bahwa lelaki itu sedang rindu. Luhan memasakkan Kari untuk mereka berdua dan Sehun memakannya dengan senang hati. Memasak diwaktu-waktu tak menentu bukanlah hal yang baru lagi bagi Luhan. Sejak menjadi dokter magang di rumah sakit, Sehun menjadi terlalu sering pulang ketika menjelang pagi. Dalam seminggu Luhan menghabiskan empat hari diantaranya tidur di apartemen Sehun. Secara teknis Luhan bisa dibilang tinggal disana namun tidak benar-benar melakukannya mengingat Nyonya Do yang sudah seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Luhan menyukai tinggal bersama Nyonya Do dan juga saudara-saudaranya walau kadang kesal karena Min Gyu dan Jisoo tidak pernah berhenti bertengkar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya. Lelaki itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dan menatapnya melalui cermin.

"Tidak ada. Hanya teringat orang-orang di rumah."

"Bagaimana kabar Bibi dan yang lain?"

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun beranjak menuju sisi termpat tidur yang kosong dan menyelipkan diri dibawah selimut di sebelah Luhan. Ia mematikan lampu sehingga ruangan itu hanya mendapat siraman cahaya dari bulan melalui jendela. Sehun selalu membiarkan tirainya terbuka agar ia bisa bangun di pagi hari karena alarm ponsel tidak pernah sanggup membuatnya membuka mata.

" _Eomma_ sangat sehat, dia sering menanyakannmu."

"Katakan padanya aku akan mengunjunginya begitu ada waktu luang."

"Ya, dan Kyung Soo juga baik-baik saja. Jisoo dan Min Gyu masih tetap berisik seperti biasa."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar Luhan mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada lelah. Kepalanya terbenam ke dalam celah leher yang lebih tua dan memastikan selimut membungkus tubuh keduanya dengan sempurna. "Mereka masih anak-anak, Lu, jangan terlalu keras pada mereka."

"Kau jadi terdengar seperti Kris." Luhan ingat Yifan sering mengatakan hal yang sama ketika dirinya mengomeli tingkah Sehun yang selalu membuat keributan dengan Zitao dulu. Ah, tentang Zitao… "Pastikan kau mengosongkan jadwalmu September nanti."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Pertunangan Tao."

"Oh? Dia sudah mengedar undangannya?" Tanya Sehun lagi seraya bangkit dan menumpukan kepalanya di tangan.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku orang pertama yang diberitahunya ketika Soo Jung menerima ajakan pertunangan tersebut."

"Dia pamer lagi." Sahut Luhan setengah geli.

"Memangnya dimana acara pertunangannya diadakan?"

"Paris."

Sehun langsung memutar bola mata. _"Rich bastard."_

Yang lebih tua terkekeh dengan tangan terangkat. Jemarinya menyisir rambut Sehun yang sehitam bulu gagak. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Sehun –dan dirinya– mewarnai rambut, Luhan merasa mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Meski begitu Sehun masih tetap –jika tidak bertambah – tampan. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah dan garis-garis kedewasaan justru membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik, hal yang membuat Luhan iri setengah mati karena bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun kesan pertama orang-orang terhadapnya masih tetaplah 'imut' atau 'manis' ( _Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan lebih tua darinya!_ ). Setidaknya satu hal yang Luhan syukuri adalah ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menyaksikan pertumbuhan Sehun dalam jarak terdekat yang tidak orang lain dapatkan.

"Jangan terlalu keras berpikir atau aku akan bisa mendengarnya, Sayang."

Luhan tersadar dan balas menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata bertanya. "Memangnya apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

" _The most beautiful thing in the universe."_ Balas Sehun dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik sebelah.

" _And the thing is?"_

Senyum Sehun melebar hingga matanya lenyap dan membentuk bulan sabit. _"Me."_

Luhan hanya mendengus. Ia mengabaikan jawaban Sehun dan memilih untuk memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya dan segera tidur. Sehun sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, ia hanya merentangkan tangan ketika Luhan bergeser mendekat dan menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dalam kungkungan Sehun.

" _Hyung."_

"Hmm."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tapi Luhan sudah berada diambang kesadarannya dan kalimat Sehun terasa seperti hembusan angin musim semi di puncak kepalanya. Tapi Luhan juga tahu bahwa Sehun tidak perlu kalimat balasan karena perasaan lelaki itu selalu terbalas sama besarnya. Luhan pikir bukan masalah besar jika sampai sekarang Sehun belum juga melamarnya lagi setelah lamaran pertamanya di malam Natal delapan tahun lalu. Luhan sama sekali tidak keberatan, ia sanggup menunggu asal Sehun selalu ada untuk mendekapnya seperti ini.

Namun yang Luhan tidak tahu adalah Sehun masih terjaga empat puluh menit setelahnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Luhan menyadari bahwa dirinya berarti semesta bagi Sehun.

…

Yifan menyusul ke Paris tiga hari setelah keberangkatan Luhan bersama Kyung Soo, Sehun, Baek Hyun, Jong In, dan Joon Myeon. Sementara Jong Dae dan Min Seok sudah berada di Paris lebih dulu dibandingkan mereka. Dan yang terakhir adalah Yixing yang sampai sekarang belum ada kabar. Zitao dan Krystal sendiri sudah berada di Paris sejak akhir bulan lalu. Pesta pertunangan mereka sendiri akan diadakan Minggu depan dan saat ini Kyung Soo dan yang lain tinggal di sebuah rumah yang sudah disediakan Zitao khusus untuk mereka.

Begitu pesawat Yifan mendarat di bandara Charles de Gaulle, ia langsung mencegat taksi dan membiarkan asistennya mengurus kopernya untuk diantar ke tempat teman-temannya. Café yang dimasukinya berada di Champs-Elysees dan Yifan langsung mengambil kursi dekat jendela agar bisa menikmati pemandangan _avenue_ luas dengan leluasa. Yifan sedang mencoba café crème yang dipesannya ketika seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut.

"Apakah Anda sudah menunggu lama, Monsieur Wu?"

Sedetik kemudian Yifan langsung bangkit dan memeluk perempuan di hadapannya. "Jessica!"

"Krissie! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" balas Jessica dengan nada senang yang sama.

" _Damn it, J,_ berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol seperti itu."

Jessica hanya tertawa melihat Yifan pura-pura memasang wajah kesal. Suara tawanya jernih, mengingatkan Yifan akan bunyi lonceng di gereja. Yifan lantas mempersilahkan Jessica duduk setelah pelukan keduanya terlepas.

"Kapan kau sampai ke Paris? Kemarin aku menelepon Krystal dan dia bilang kau belum datang."

"Aku kesini langsung dari bandara. Ada sedikit masalah di kantor sehingga aku tidak bisa berangkat bersama teman-temanku yang lain."

Jessica tampak mengangguk-angguk seraya menggumamkan sesuatu tentang _resiko pebisnis sibuk._

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu mereka? Adikku dan yang lainnya." Tanya Yifan.

"Yup." Gadis itu menyibak rambut ikalnya yang panjang ke belakang, gerakan itu membuat aroma mawar Perancis merebak ke indera penciuman Yifan. "Dan aku membencimu karena tidak pernah memberitahuku ternyata teman-temanmu adalah kumpulan manusia berparas dewa."

Yifan terkekeh sekilas. "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya kesal disini? Adikmu berkencan dengan salah satu sahabatku dan kau tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Itu salahmu kenapa meninggalkan New York tiba-tiba. Jika saja Tao tidak menunjukkan foto kalian sewaktu kuliah kita tidak akan bertemu secepat ini."

Yifan membenarkan ucapan Jessica dalam hati. Ia terkejut bukan kepalang ketika bulan lalu menemukan gadis cantik itu berdiri di depan meja resepsionis di kantornya. Ia bahkan selama ini tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Krystal merupakan adik kandung Jessica, teman sesama modelnya di New York dulu.

"Aku mendapat panggilan untuk kembali ke Seoul secepatnya dan tidak sempat memberi kabar padamu, bukankah waktu itu kau ada disini?"

"Ya, ada pemotretan untuk majalah Elle. Aku sangat terkejut ketika kembali dan mendapat kabar kau sudah tidak bekerja di agensi itu lagi. Aku benar-benar kesal waktu itu."

" _Okay. I'm sorry, Baby J."_

Jessica langsung tersenyum lebar, terlihat begitu senang karena Yifan masih mengingat nama panggilannya sewaktu mereka masih menjadi model dulu. "Dimaafkan."

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga tiga jam kemudian. Saling berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan mereka setelah bertahun-tahun. Jessica menceritakan bahwa ia juga memutuskan berhenti menjadi model setahun setelah kepergian Yifan dan pindah ke Paris. Ia mendaftar di universitas dan mengambil jurusan tata busana dan kini bekerja sebagai _designer_ di salah satu merk pakaian ternama di Paris.

Jessica yang ternyata membawa mobil akhirnya mengantar Yifan ke tempat teman-temannya tinggal selama di Paris.

"Kau tidak mau mampir?" Yifan bertanya begitu mobil Jessica berhenti di depan gerbang rumah yang ditempati teman-temannya.

Jessica menggeleng. "Besok saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu istirahatmu lebih dari ini."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, J."

" _Bye, Krissie!"_

Yifan akhirnya berbalik ketika mobil Jessica sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Namun kakinya berhenti di langkah ke lima begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang berdiri di pintu. Joon Myeon berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam dalam saku _sweater_ nya.

"Hai." Joon Myeon mengulas senyum tipis dan mendadak udara di sekitarnya seolah menghangat.

Yang lebih tinggi berdehem merasakan tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering. Ia melangkah ragu hingga keduanya berdiri berhadapan dan Joon Myeon harus sedikit mendongak agar bisa menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan lebih jelas.

"Hai." Yifan akhirnya menemukan suaranya setelah beberapa saat.

Angin musim gugur bertiup lemah dan mendadak Joon Myeon kehilangan kata-kata yang sudah dihapalnya semalam untuk diucapkan pada Yifan. Apa susahnya menyapa mantan kekasih yang sudah hampir delapan tahun tidak kau temui?

"La-lama tidak bertemu."

Mereka berjabat tangan untuk sepersekian detik dan Joon Myeon berusaha tidak menunjukkan kekecewaannya begitu tangan mereka terlepas.

"Yah. Kau terlihat agak kurus."

Joon Myeon yakin Yifan sama sekali tidak memiliki maksud buruk dengan kalimat tersebut namun ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk berpikiran Yifan tidak mungkin tertarik lagi dengan penampilannya yang sekarang.

"Yah, pekerjaan membuat semua orang sibuk, bukan begitu?" Ujar Joon Myeon berusaha terdengar bercanda namun ekspresi Yifan sama sekali tidak berubah. Alis lelaki itu tampak mengerut diatas hidungnya yang sempurna dan Joon Myeon mengira Yifan merasa kesal karena telah membuatnya berdiri di pintu terlalu lama.

"Ah, masuklah. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menahanmu di luar." Joon Myeon langsung mundur dan bergeser ke samping untuk memberikan yang lebih tinggi jalan masuk. "Kyung Soo sedang tidur sedangkan Luhan menonton TV dengan Jong In walau aku tidak yakin mereka mengerti jalan ceritanya karena drama tersebut berbahasa–"

"Joon Myeon." Yifan menyentuh pundak yang lebih pendek dan hal itu secara otomatis menghentikan racauan Joon Myeon yang semakin melantur. Yifan tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Joon Myeon menatapanya dengan kedua mata yang melebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Kulitnya yang pucat tampak dihiasi rona merah samar, dengan gemas tangan Yifan beralih merapikan surai gelap Joon Myeon yang hampir menusuk matanya sebelum beralih mengelus pipi lelaki tersebut, tepat di bagian semu kemerahan itu berkumpul.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

…

Seusai mengantar Yifan, Jessica mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah _bistro_ kecil yang berada di Quartier Latin. Bistro tersebut cukup terkenal dan selalu padat akan pengunjung yang kebanyakan merupakan mahasiswa Sarbonne. Bistro itu sudah menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya karena menyajikan masakan Asia seperti _Shasimi, Samgyupsal,_ nasi goreng Kimchi, dan beberapa makanan khas Negara-negara Asia yang lain. Alasan keduanya adalah pemilik bistro tersebut adalah mantan rekan kerjanya dan kini menjadi teman dekatnya. Ia tersenyum membayangkan akan seperti apa mimic Yifan jika ia memberitahu tentang keberadaan salah satu teman lama mereka.

Suara dentingan lonceng bergema halus begitu Jessica mendorong pintu kaca di hadapannya. Sebagian pengunjung langsung teralih melihat seorang gadis cantik berwajah oriental memasuki bistro, mungkin sebagian dari mereka ada yang mengenali Jessica sebagai mantan model namun tidak berniat mendekat karena tahu semua yang memasuki bistro ini mengingkan waktu bersantai untuk diri mereka sendiri.

Jessica membawa matanya menuju meja kasir dan langsung tersenyum melihat seseorang yang memang ingin ditemuinya hari ini. Sosok yang tadi ditatapnya kini berjalan menghampiri meja Jessica yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dan saat itulah Jessica menyadari bahwa sosok itu memakai apron hitam yang diikat di pinggangnya, yang membedakan penampilannya dari pelayan asli di kafe tersebut adalah kemeja kotak abu-abu yang dipakainya sebagai atasan.

"Selamat datang, Mademoiselle Jung." Sapa sosok tersebut dengan bahasa Perancis dengan logat asing yang lancar. "Anda ingin memesan apa hari ini?"

Jessica menahan senyum di bibirnya dan hanya membalas dengan, "Seperti biasa, Monsieur Park."

Sepuluh menit kemudian sosok itu kembali dengan semangkuk _Soondobu jiggae_ dan secangkir teh herbal yang Jessica sambut dengan senang hati. Namun alih-alih kembali ke meja kasir, sosok itu justru menduduki kursi di depan Jessica dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sangsi.

"Kau tidak memikirkan berat badanmu?" Tanya sosok itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kini menggunakan bahasa ibu Jessica.

Jessica mengibaskan tangan tak peduli. "Aku bukan model lagi, naik satu-dua kilo bukanlah masalah besar." Gadis itu kembali menyendok makanannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Lagi pula aku pergi ke gym tiga kali seminggu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Louis."

"Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir." Louis menyanggah dengan cepat namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Omong-omong, tadi aku bertemu Krissie."

Senyum Louis langsung muncul dan Jessica berusaha meredakan jantungnya yang selalu bereaksi sama ketika melihat senyum itu. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Baik. Dan dia sangat penasaran dengan pasanganku di pesta Krystal nanti karena aku sudah menolak ajakannya."

"Dia memintamu menjadi pasangannya di pesta? Kenapa kau?"

"Karena aku cantik?" Jessica membalas setengah bergurau.

" _Oh, please."_ Louis memasang wajah ingin muntah dan Jessica langsung menendang tulang keringnya di bawah meja. "Memangnya kau ingin akan dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau." Tandas Jessica penuh yakin.

Lelaki di depannya langsung mengeluarkan erangan lelah bercampur kesal. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengacak surainya yang berwarna merah terang, hal yang Jessica ketahui kerap dilakukan Louis ketika merasa kesal. _"I'm not doing this anymore, J._ Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan merepotkanku lagi setelah aku menemanimu ke Seoul bulan lalu."

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menolak ajakan Kris. Dia pasti akan mengejekku jika tiba-tiba aku bilang menerima ajakannya." Jessica merengek dengan nada kekanakan yang pastinya akan berhasil jika saja Louis tidak melihatnya terlalu sering.

"Cari orang lain saja."

"Tapi aku juga sudah terlanjur bilang bahwa dia mengenal pasanganku, ayolah…"

Jessica bisa melihat bahu Louis mendadak menegang dan suaranya menjadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?"

"Tidak." Dan jawaban Jessica langsung mengendurkan kembali bahu lelaki tersebut. "Lebih tepatnya belum. Dan aku dengan senang hati akan mengatakan semuanya pada Kris jika kau tidak mau melakukannya sendiri."

"Kau sudah ikut campur terlalu jauh, Soo Yeon- _ah_." Louis menukas dengan sorot mata memperingati namun Jessica seolah tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengambil langkah sendiri."

Louis menghela napas panjang. Jessica adalah gadis manis yang menjadi kesukaan banyak orang. Sifatnya ceria dan bersahabat, namun sangat keras kepala. Ketika gadis itu menginginkan sesuatu, ia tidak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkannya. Sedikit banyak karakter Jessica mengingatkan Louis dengan seseorang di masa lalunya.

"Aku rasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, Jessi."

"Tidak. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat." Jessica membantah cepat. "Bahkan aku rasa ini adalah waktu paling tepat yang kau tunggu-tunggu sejak delapan tahun terakhir."

Ketegasan dalam suara Jessica membuat Louis kehilangan kata-kata. Sebagian hatinya berselimut rasa takut akan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi jika ia mengikuti permintaan Jessica, dan sialnya lagi benaknya lebih banyak membuat kemungkinan yang akan berujung menjadi mimpi buruk. Louis tidak sadar tapi sudah lama dirinya merasa bahwa ia tidak pantas mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki beberapa hal yang sudah ditinggalkannya.

Namun sebagian hati yang lainnya lagi dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam emosi yang terus memakan dinding pertahanannya sedikit demi sedikit. Jauh dalam hatinya ia tahu ia ingin kembali, bahkan walau hanya untuk sejenak dan memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa sahabat-sahabat yang ditinggalkannya baik-baik saja, bahwa orang yang paling berarti dihidupnya masih bernapas dan _hidup._ Mungkin –atau tidak mungkin lagi– Louis hanya tidak sadar bahwa ia merindukan sosok itu lebih dari yang disadarinya; lebih dari yang sanggup diakuinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan tampaknya gadis cantik yang duduk dihadapannya juga mengetahui hal tersebut, karena suaranya mengandung rasa simpati dan pengharapan ketika bertanya;

"Tidakkah kau sudah terlalu lama melarikan diri, Chan Yeol- _ah?"_

 **Tbc**

 **Night's footnote:**

HELLO!

Lama gak apdet yah? Hehe. Sorry for letting you hanging so long. Gak ada alasan lain kecuali sibuk kuliah, apalagi semester kemarin ada dua mata kuliah yang 4 SKS. Can you imagine that? But, it's all over now, lagian itu udah konsekuensi jadi yah…

Anyway, kemarin banyak yang kecewa yah karena chap 8 isinya VKook? I'm sorry, tapi di chap 7 kemarin Night udah jelasin di note kalau chap 8 itu special update dan gak ada hubungannya sama CHANSOO. Well, it's okay. Semoga setelah baca chap ini kalian gak makin kesal hehe *evil laugh*

Yak, as always, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave something on my review box. I'll really appreciate that. Buat new reader, WELCOME! Thanks for coming and don't leave before it reaches its end, deal? DEAL! _

Semoga chap ini worthy buat penantian kalian. You know I didn't mean it. Terima kasih karena sudah bertahan sampai sejauh ini. I LOVE YOU ALL! SO SO MUCH xxoxxoxxoxx

With love, Night.


	11. You're not supposed to be here

Sehari sebelum pesta pertunangannya, Zitao memboyong teman-temannya menginap satu malam di hotel Shangri-la.

 _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian jauh-jauh datang ke Paris tanpa merasakan_ _tidur_ _di salah satu hotel berbintang lima disini._

Kalimat Zitao disambut dengusan dari Yifan dan Luhan, namun Baek Hyun dan Jong Dae langsung memeluk lelaki jangkung itu dan mengatakan betapa mereka menyayangi Zitao.

Shangri-la adalah salah satu hotel bintang lima yang terletak di Avenue d'Iena, arondisemen 16. Perpaduan antara budaya Asia dan Perancis menjadikan Shangri-la memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Majalah Forbes pernah membuat ulasan tentang hotel Shangri-la, diungkapkan beberapa alasan mengapa Shangri-la disebut sebagai hotel termewah di Paris. Darimana Zitao mendapatkan dana untuk menyewa tujuh kamar kelas _The Chaillot Suite_ merupakan misteri untuk teman-temannya.

Cuaca kota Paris hari itu cerah meski ada beberapa lapis awan yang menaungi langit. Pagi itu Kyung Soo terbangun dengan perasaan terbaik, cahaya matahari merengsek melalui sela-sela gorden kamarnya yang indah. Ia bangkit menuju balkon dan langsung disambut oleh pemandangan menara Eiffel yang menjulang dan fantastis. Paris tidak pernah masuk ke dalam jajaran tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Kyung Soo, namun setelah beberapa hari disini Kyung Soo mulai mengerti mengapa kota ini begitu agung di mata dunia.

Ia bersandar pada pinggiran balkon dengan sebelah tangan yang mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan di obrolan group _Kakao_ yang dibuat Zitao khusus hanya untuk mereka.

07:30pm

 **B. B. H.** : masih ada beberapa jam sebelum pestanya di mulai, apa rencana kalian hari ini?

 **Z. Tao** : _Busy day._ Kalian bersenang-senanglah, _guys. I'll see you at party._

 **Sehun Oh** : _Hyung,_ hari ini jadi berenang?

 **Kai** : Kau bertanya pada siapa? Perjelas maksudmu, _Maknae._

07:45

 **Kris Wu** : Maaf, Sehun. Berenangnya batal. Ada urusan mendadak.

Kyung Soo mendengus membaca pesan Yifan. Kebiasaannya membatalkan janji bahkan terbawa hingga kesini.

07:47

 **Kai** : Oi, Hun, kau mau berenang? Aku ikut.

 **Chen** : Min Seok- _hyung_ meninggalkanku pergi _shopping_ bersama Luhan, jadi aku juga ikut.

 **Sehun Oh** : ok. Kutunggu di pintu masuk gym.

 **B. B. H.** : Pastikan kalian hanya berenang, bukannya memperhatikan tamu lain yang memamerkan bikini mereka, oke? ^^

 **Lu Han** : Baek, kau tidak mau ikut belanja?

 **Lu Han** : Oh ya, Lay- _hyung_ sudah sampai, kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamar Yifan.

 **Joonmyeon** : aku baru dari sana, dia tidur seperti orang mati.

 **B. B. H.** : Aku ikut, Lu!

Kyung Soo tersenyum membaca kiriman teman-temannya. Dengan cepat ia mengetik beberapa kata dan menekan _icon_ send.

 _Selamat pagi teman-teman. Aku ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar hotel setelah sarapan. Sampai ketemu nanti_

Dengan itu Kyung Soo keluar dari grup _chat_ tersebut, meletakkan ponselnya di tempat tidur kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

•

Yifan mematut dirinya sekali lagi di cermin dan memastikan dirinya cukup _presentable_ meskipun tujuannya hanya pergi berenang. Ini Paris, semua orang selalu tampil menarik bahkan meski mereka baru saja mengalami bangkrut yang sangat besar.

Suara bel kamarnya mendadak berbunyi. Yifan mengernyitkan kening bertanya-tanya siapa yang sepagi ini sudah mendatangi kamarnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yifan masih di posisinya.

Tidak ada jawaban namun bel di pintu kamarnya kembali di tekan.

"Sehun- _ah,_ apakah itu kau?" kali ini Yifan berjalan mendekati pintu, mengintip melalui lubang pintu namun tidak melihat siapapun.

Bel dibunyikan sekali lagi. Yifan akhirnya membuka pintu dengan kesal.

" _Annyeong!"_

Yifan sedikit terkejut mendapati gadis cantik berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Jessica?"

Yang disapa menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Gadis Paris itu tampak menarik dengan rambutnya yang dibagi dua dan diikat kedua sisi kepalanya. Ada _shawl_ hitam yang senada dengan stoking yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Untuk atasan ia memakai mantel _maroon_ yang panjangnya hanya mencapai lututnya saja.

"Pagi, _Oppa!"_ Sapa Jessica dengan nada manja yang lucu. Yifan mungkin akan merasa berdebar-debar dipanggil dengan imut seperti itu andai saja ia tidak tahu ada maksud dibalik sikap manis gadis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu sarapan bersama." Jawab Jessica tanpa terpengaruh tatapan penuh selidik dari pria jangkung di hadapannya.

Yifan mengerutkan kening sekilas. "Aku sudah sarapan."

"Kalau begitu temani aku sarapan."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah janjian dengan Sehun untuk berenang saat ini juga."

"Kalau begitu batalkan."

"Apa masalahmu? Tidak adakah orang lain yang bisa kau recoki?"

Jessica memasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Ayolah Krissieeee, aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus disini."

Yifan menghela napas, mengetahui dengan pasti Jessica tidak akan kemana-mana jika ia tidak ikut dengannya. "Sebaiknya tempat itu benar-benar bagus atau kau akan menyesal telah membatalkan rencana berenangku, Mademoiselle Jung."

Jessica tersenyum penuh keyakinan ketika berujar, _"You won't, I promise Oppa."_

"Ck, kau hanya memanggilku _Oppa_ jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu, dasar licik."

•

Kyung Soo memilih restoran _La Bauhinia_ untuk sarapannya. Restoran itu memberikan aura hangat dari dinding yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca bening dan membiarkan bagian dalam restoran seluruhnya tersirami sinar matahari pagi. Kyung Soo mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh sudut hingga maniknya menangkap siluet sosok yang sangat familiar di matanya.

Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Joon Myeon yang duduk sendirian di meja terdekat dengan dinding kaca. Wajahnya tampak damai dengan fokus ke arah jalan setapak tepat di sisi restoran. Kulitnya yang pucat tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari dengan ujung-ujung surainya menutupi dahi. Mendadak Kyung Soo teringat akan panggilan _Angel_ yang dulu selalu Yifan gunakan pada Joon Myeon, dan sekarang ia merasa kakaknya yang satu itu memang benar karena saat ini sosok itu memang terlihat seperti perwujudan malaikat.

"Pagi, _Hyung."_

Joon Myeon langsung menoleh dan senyumnya terkembang saat itu juga. "Pagi juga, Soo. Sarapan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. Ia menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan yang lebih tua seraya berujar, "Aku harap kursi ini belum diisi dengan gadis Paris berambut pirang yang seksi."

Joon Myeon mendengus mendengar gurauan Kyung Soo yang menurutnya tidak lucu sama sekali. "Tidak ada yang tertarik dengan guru TK, Soo. _We're boring."_

"Tidak dengan _cherubic face_ seperti itu."

Sarapan keduanya diselingi dengan obrolan ringan. Kyung Soo bercerita tentang adu mulut tidak penting antara Jisoo dan Min Gyu ketika mereka melakukan _face time_ semalam. Semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga sudut mata Joon Myeon menatap siluet familiar. Ia menoleh dan dengan cepat ucapan Kyung Soo mengabur di telinganya.

Sosok familiar itu adalah Yifan, melintasi jalan setapak kecil di sisi restoran, tempat Joon Myeon bisa melihatnya melalui kaca bening yang terlalu bersih. Joon Myeon menganggapnya terlalu bersih karena Yifan terlihat begitu memukau dengan penampilannya, begitu pula dengan sosok gadis cantik yang berjalan di sisinya. Joon Myeon mengenal gadis itu, Zitao kemarin mengenalkannya sebagai calon kakak ipar. Arah jalan setapak tersebut menuju tempat parkir umum dan Joon Myeon tidak bisa menahan rasa nyeri di dadanya menyadari keduanya terlihat begitu serasi berdampingan.

" _Hyung…"_

Panggilan Kyung Soo menyadarkan Joon Myeon dan ia memaksakan seulas senyum. Sorot khawatir Kyung Soo membetritahu Joon Myeon jika lelaki itu juga melihat kakak sepupunya barusan.

" _I'm fine, Soo."_

"Jangan berpikiran aneh dulu, mungkin saja itu hanya kenalan Yifan- _hyung_ saja."

"Itu sama sekali tidak masalah." Joon Myeon menyahut cepat. "Kami hanya teman dan Yifan bebas untuk pergi dengan siapapun yang dia mau. Itu bukan urusanku lagi, Kyung."

Keduanya melanjutkan sarapan dengan suasana yang agak berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Joon Myeon berusaha fokus pada sarapannya yang mendadak tawar di lidahnya, namun ia tidak melewatkan gumaman Kyung Soo beberapa detik setelahnya.

" _Tapi matamu tidak tersenyum,_ Hyung."

Yifan menurunkan kaca jendela mobil agar bisa melihat lebih jelas bangunan berlantai dua yang menjadi destinasi keduanya –atau lebih tepatnya Jessica. Hari masih cukup pagi namun dari luar Yifan bisa melihat beberapa meja yang sudah terisi. Lelaki jangkung itu mengikuti langkah Jessica memasuki _bistro_ , matanya menelisik meja-meja yang masih kosong ketika gadis di sebelahnya meneriakkan nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Louis!"

Lehernya terasa ngilu saking cepatnya Yifan menolehkan kepala, namun semua itu tidak dirasakannya karena ia sibuk bertatap mata dengan sosok yang Jessica sebut tadi. Dua pasang mata saling melebar namun yang paling terkejut adalah Yifan.

"C-chan Yeol?!"

"Kris- _hyung."_

Mendadak wajah murung Kyung Soo selama delapan tahun terakhir terlintas di benaknya dan selanjutnya yang dilihat Yifan adalah merah. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan Jessica ketika ia maju dengan langkah-langkah lebar dan menanamkan satu tinju di rahang Chan Yeol dengan sekuat tenaga.

" _You son of a bitch!_ Ternyata selama ini kau bersembunyi disini."

"KRIS! Lepaskan Chan Yeol."

Beberapa pelayan berusaha menarik Yifan yang menaungi tubuh Chan Yeol dan hampir meninju lelaki itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dibituhkan tiga orang pria dewasa untuk menahan Yifan di tempatnya.

"Lepaskan dia, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Chan Yeol seraya berdiri ketika melihat pelayannya mencoba menyeret Yifan keluar. "Aku mengenalnya. Kalian boleh kembali bekerja."

Ketika kerumunan kecil itu akhirnya bubar, Chan Yeol mengajak Yifan ke ruangannya sementara Jessica pergi ke dapur.

"Kau punya waktu lima menit untuk menjelaskan sebelum aku membuat luka di wajahmu menjadi sepasang." Ucap Yifan dengan mata menyorot tajam.

"Berhenti mengeluarkan aura membunuh seperti itu, Kris. Kau membuat para pelanggan tadi ketakutan."

Jessica datang membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Chan Yeol dan mulai menekan lembut sudut bibir Chan Yeol yang sedikit sobek. Yifan memperhatikan interaksi sepasang manusia di depannya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki dua kawan lamanya tersebut.

"Kau mengetahui keberadaan manusia sialan ini dan tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Wow, kau benar-benar teman yang baik, J."

Jessica memutar bola mata jengah. "Memangnya apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Bukankah saat ini kalian sudah berhadapan langsung? Dan berhentilah bersikap dramatis. Aku bertemu dengan Chan Yeol tidak sengaja tahun lalu." Ia lalu beralih menatap Chan Yeol yang sejak tadi memilih bungkam. "Bukankah kau punya waktu lima menit sebelum dia menonjokmu lagi? Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Yang ditanya menghela napas dalam. "Aku tinggal di Tokyo selama tiga tahun. Disana aku menyelesaikan studiku dan begitu lulus aku langsung pindah ke Paris dan memulai usaha bistro ini. Bulan lalu aku menemani Jessica ke Korea, tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menemuimu, maaf."

Yifan mendengus dengan senyum yang terlihat mengejek. "Kau pergi dan membuat adikku seperti mayat berjalan selama delapan tahun. Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?"

"Aku tahu." Sahutan Chan Yeol disertai dengan pundak jatuh dan tatapan redup. Ia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang baru saja dibuang oleh majikannya. "Aku rasa itulah yang menahanku selama ini. Kenyataan bahwa aku bahkan tidak pantas untuk meminta maaf."

"Semua orang berbuat kesalahan, entah besar atau kecil." Jessica yang sejak tadi bungkam akhirnya bersuara. "Dan semua orang juga berhak memperoleh maaf, meski beberapa diantaranya harus menunggu lama untuk mendapatkannya."

Tidak ada yang menanggapi ucapan Jessica. Keheningan itu rusak oleh bunyi kaki kursi yang menggesek lantai ketika Yifan bangkit dari posisinya. Yifan bergantian menatap sepasang manusia di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya berhenti di Chan Yeol.

"Pastikan malam ini kau datang. Bukan aku yang berhak memutuskan kau bisa dimaafkan atau tidak. Itu semua terserah pada Kyung Soo."

Setelah itu ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan sekaligus tempat tersebut.

Yifan menghela napas panjang begitu ia bertemu dengan udara luar. Hari masih begitu pagi namun mendadak ia merasa begitu lelah. Ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah mempertemukan adiknya dengan mantan kekasihnya merupakan keputusan yang benar, namun yang pasti Yifan tidak mau Kyung Soo terus hidup dalam keadaan timpang seperti saat ini. Entah mengapa setiap melihat Kyung Soo menatap ke langit, Yifan selalu merasa adiknya hidup diantara dua dunia, separuh jiwanya seolah berada di dimensi lain. Dan ketika melihat Chan Yeol tadi, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama namun lebih menyedihkan. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga keduanya bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka, entah itu berarti mereka kembali bersama atau benar-benar saling melepaskan.

Kyung Soo bergantian menatap layar ponselnya dan satu stel pakaian di atas tempat tidurnya. Keningnya mengerut sekilas sebelum kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

 **Z. Tao** : dress code _malam ini adalah_ black and white. _Aku sudah menyiapkan baju yang harus kalian pakai, petugas hotel akan mengantarnya ke kamar kalian masing-masing._

 **B. B. H.:** _tapi aku dan Lulu sudah memilih baju pesta kami sendiri 0_

 **Z. Tao** : whatever. My party, my rule _. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak bulan lalu!_ No complain!

 **Kai:** _tapi Tao,_ whyturtleneck? _Dan kenapa angka di bagian lehernya terlihat_ familiar _?_

 **Sehun Oh** : mine too! _Kutebak punyamu 88?_ I have 94.

 **Lu Han** : Huang Zitao, don't tell me you gave us uniform?! What are you? Twelve? I'm. Not. Doing. This.

 **Z. Tao:** as I said. Ma party. Ma rule.

 **Z. Tao:** oh, come on, _hyung… ini pertunanganku! Turuti keiinginanku kali ini saja! Lagi pula bukankah ini sekaligus acara reuni untuk kita?_ We are one, remember?

 **Z. Tao:** _setelah sekian lama kita semua berkumpul lagi, dan jujur saja, aku merindukan masa-masa kuliah kita. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi sebelum benar-benar melepas status lajangku,_ soooo please? *puppy eyes*

 **Kai:** it's kinda cool, if you asked me

 **B. B. H.:** aww, our baby Panda has grown up. I'm so proud~

 **Joonmyeon:** okay. Let's get this big baby what he wants for the last time.

 **Lu Han:** *sigh* I'll never win against you, will I?

 **Z. Tao:** no, you won't, hyung. Never stop trying, tho :p

 **Lu Han:** I hate you. You spawn of satan-_-

 **Z. Tao:** love you too, hyung ;)

Pada akhirnya hanya Kyung Soo menghela napas lelah. Entah kenapa masih harus terkejut, tentu saja mereka akan memakai pakaian yang sama. Ini adalah acara pertunangan _Huang Zitao._

Kyung Soo meletakkan ponselnya di tempat tidur dan mengangkat pakaian itu lalu memeriksanya. Setelan itu terdiri dari jas panjang dengan _turtleneck_ tipis di dalamnya, celana kain dan sepatu pantovel. Tidak ada dasi dan semuanya berwarna putih. Kecuali angka 12 yang tertempel di bagian leher dan tengkuk _turtleneck_ nya, kancing-kancing, dan tiga garis di kedua sisi celana yang berwarna hitam. Jas panjang itu mengingatkan Kyung Soo dengan jas _snelli_ yang tergantung di lokernya di rumah sakit. Kyung Soo tidak suka mengingat banyak tugas yang menunggunya di Korea meski begitu ia akan tetap menggunakan setelan tersebut, karena ia yakin seratus persen teman-temannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Alis Kyung Soo terangkat sebelah ketika ia menemukan Sehun dan Jong In di hadapannya tepat ketika membuka pintu. Dua sahabatnya juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama persis -hanya saja angka di leher Jong In dan Sehun adalah 88 dan 94- namun entah mengapa Kyung Soo merasa dua orang itu mengenakannya dengan baik.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Kyung Soo bertanya seraya melangkah keluar, membiarkan pintu kamar tertutup dan langsung terkunci otomatis.

"Menjemputmu." Sehun menyahut.

"Kita ke pesta sama-sama." Jong In ikut menimpali.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pasangan kalian? Mana Luhan- _hyung_ dan Baek- _hyung?"_

" _They ditched us."_ Jawab Sehun dengan bibir mencebik.

" _Luhan-_ hyung _ditched_ you. Dan kemudian kau datang merengek, mengacaukan malamku, dan menyeretku kesini."

Ketiganya lalu berjalan beriringan menuju _lift,_ dan Kyung Soo tidak bisa menahan diri tidak merasa seperti anak kecil. Dia berdiri diantara dua lelaki dengan tinggi hampir mencapai dua kaki sementara dirinya terjebak dalam tubuh remaja.

"Jangan mengeluh, kau terlalu sibuk dengan pacarmu dan tidak pernah lagi menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatmu sendiri. _What happened with 'bros before hoes?"_

Jong In memutar bola mata. Benar-benar selesai dengan tingkah Sehun yang sangat dramatis. "Katakan itu pada orang yang melamar kekasihnya di usia muda."

Kyung Soo menyela perdebatan tidak penting keduanya dengan berdehem keras. Sontak Jong In dan Sehun menoleh menatap Kyung Soo dan hampir bersamaan menunjukkan cengiran tak berdosa.

"Ups. Berhenti membahas masalah kekasih, Hun. Ada satu orang jomblo disini."

Jong In berujar dan keduanya langsung terkikik usil. Dan Kyung Soo kembali mempertanyakan keputusannya menjadikan dua manusia jangkung di sebelahnya menjadi sahabat bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian duluan saja kesana dan aku datang sendiri?" Tanya Kyung Soo begitu keduanya sampai di depan lift. "Kalian tahu, untuk memperjelas kejombloan _ku."_

" _Aww, don't be mad, Eomma. You know we love you."_

Bertepatan dengan ucapan Sehun, pintu lift terbuka dan ketiganya bertemu pandang dengan dua pasang mata yang familiar.

"Kalian?"

Joon Myeon ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Joon Myeon _sangat_ ingin melakukannya. Mungkin dengan begitu sosok tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini akan menghilang dan ia akan segera sadar bahwa ini hanyalah ilusinya semata.

"Kau bilang… _apa?"_

Yifan semakin salah tingkah. Respon Joon Myeon membuatnya merasa ragu apakah ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Lelaki mungil itu menatapnya seolah Yifan baru saja menumbuhkan kepala baru dari celah lehernya.

" _I-it's okay if you don't want. I can go by myself. I-"_

Yifan kehabisan kata-kata dan Joon Myeon belum merubah ekspresinya sama sekali. Yang lebih tinggi merasa keterdiaman Joon Myeon sudah cukup menjadi jawaban, jadi sebelum ia merasa jauh lebih malu lagi, Yifan segera berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki.

Joon Myeon mendadak panik melihat Yifan mulai menjauh. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menyusul Yifan dan refleks memegang lengan yang lebih tinggi.

"Tunggu!"

Joon Myeon berhasil menghentikan Yifan namun hal itu membuat keduanya berdiri dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat. Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik sebelum Joon Myeon tersadar. Ia langsung melompat mundur dan melepaskan lengan Yifan. Suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi dua kali lebih canggung dari sebelumnya.

"M-maaf. Aku sedikit terkejut." Respon Joon Myon jauh dari kata sedikit namun Yifan memilih untuk tidak mengungkitnya. "T-tentu saja aku mau pergi denganmu. Itu tidak seperti aku memiliki pasangan saja, hahaha."

Tawa Joon Myeon terdengar sangat dipaksakan bahkan di telinganya sendiri jadi ia langsung menghentikannya.

" _Wait a minute._ A-aku hanya akan merapikan rambutku sedikit lagi."

" _You already look good."_

Joon Myeon membeku seperti batu dan Yifan mengutuk mulutnya sendiri. Dalam sedetik semu tebal berkumpul di pipi Joon Myeon sedangkan Yifan sendiri bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

" _T-thanks. I'll be really quick."_

Yifan langsung menghembuskan napas panjang begitu Joon Myeon kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Waktu singkat itu Yifan gunakan untuk menata detak jantungnya sendiri dan meredam _nerveous_ yang membuatnya mual.

" _Jesus Christ. Chill, Kris."_ Yifan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. _"You're not the one who engaged, stop shaking. Inhale, exhale. But he's still so cute, oh God, please save me."_

Ribuan pegawai Yifan akan tertawa hingga air mata mereka keluar jika saja mereka semua tahu CEO Wu yang terkenal dingin dan sadis itu menggigil seperti anak anjing hanya karena mengajak _mantan_ kekasihnya ke pesta orang lain. Mendadak Yifan merasa begitu konyol akan dirinya sendiri.

 _Jika mantan kekasih kalian adalah lelaki baik hati yang terlihat seksi dan imut disaat yang bersamaan, aku yakin kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama._

Suara dalam kepala Yifan berusaha membela diri, dan ya, Yifan tidak sepenuhnya salah disini.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Joon Myeon kembali terbuka. Dan ya, Yifan tidak bisa disalahkan. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini sangat wajar membuat Yifan merasa jungkir-balik. Jika Joon Myeon sebelumnya terlihat _good_ maka saat ini frasa tepat untuk menjelaskan penampilan Joon Myeon adalah _absolutely gorgeous._ Yifan tidak mengerti bagaimana sebuah hal kecil seperti _eyeliner_ mampu membuat aura disekitar Joon Myeon berubah drastis.

"Kris?" Joon Myeon terlihat kikuk dibawah tatapan intens yang lebih tinggi.

Dan, _oh,_ bukan hanya _eyeliner,_ Yifan menemukan bahwa sepasang bibir Joon Myeon tampak mengilap oleh _lipbalm._ Hanya terlihat seperti sapuan tipis, namun tidak luput dari pengamatan Yifan. Ia berdehem tipis sebelum berujar,

"Ayo."

Lift berhenti di lantai tujuh dan sorot penuh makna dari adik dan kedua sahabatnya membuat Yifan semakin salah tingkah.

"Kalian?" Jong In yang pertama kali tersadar dari lamunannya. Tangannya segera menekan tombol ketika pintu lift hampir tertutup.

Atmosfir di dalam lift berubah canggung. Kyung Soo berdiri diantara Suho dan kakaknya sementara Sehun dan Jong In berada di belakang.

" _So,_ Kris- _hyung"_ Sehun berdehem singkat. "Pasangan yang kau maksud adalah Joonie- _hyung?"_

Sehun bisa melihat daun telinga Joon Myeon yang merona sementara Yifan dan Kyung Soo meliriknya dengan sorot yang mampu membuat karyawannya ketakutan. Hanya saja Sehun bukanlah karyawan Yifan, dan lelaki itu sudah terlalu akrab dengan sorot dari yang lebih tua. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sehun percaya Yifan dan Kyung Soo bersaudara adalah kemampuan mereka dalam melemparkan sorot tajam dan membunuh.

" _Shut up, Hun."_ Jong In menukas.

" _What?_ Aku hanya bertanya. Kemarin Kris- _hyung_ bilang pasangannya akan menjadi yang paling menarik perhatian di pesta nanti. Tentu saja aku penasaran." Lanjut Sehun dengan wajah polos.

"Dan aku tidak salah, bukan begitu?"

" _Whatever, Hyung."_

Jong In berusaha menahan kekehan melihat Joon Myeon semakin salah tingkah karena jawaban Yifan. Keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan remaja yang ketahuan sedang berkencan oleh orang tua mereka. Kadang Jong In lupa bahwa mereka semua adalah lelaki dewasa yang sudah seharusnya menikah.

Mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana atensi para tamu langsung beralih ketika mereka memasuki aula pesta. Kyung Soo bisa melihat kilat di mata para gadis begitu Yifan dan kedua sahabatnya berjalan melewati mereka, sementara dirinya dan Joon Myeon berjalan di belakang. Sehun bahkan berhasil membuat dua wanita Perancis memekik seperti remaja dengan satu kedipan nakal. Melihat itu Kyung Soo tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengus.

"Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah kuadukan pada Luhan- _hyung."_ Kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke Joon Myeon. "Kau terlihat tampan, _Hyung."_ Ujar Kyung Soo disertai senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Kyung. Kau juga sangat cocok dengan jas putih itu." Balas Joon Myeon sopan.

Zitao menyewa _Salon Roland Bonaparte, functional room_ terluas di Shangri-la. Ruangan seluas 250 meter persegi itu menampung tamu-tamu dengan mudah, dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan karya seniman Eropa yang menceritakan masa lalu. Ada banyak meja bundar yang diisi dengan enam kursi memenuhi ruangan. Lilin beraroma harum menyebar di seluruh ruangan, bahkan tergantung di langit-langit ruangan dengan tempat lilin dari kristal, kilaunya seolah menyaingi perhiasan yang digunakan oleh tamu perempuan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Tao menyewa seluruh lantai satu untuk acara ini." Ucap Joon Myeon begitu mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang sudah disediakan khusus oleh Zitao untuk mereka.

Kyung Soo mengangkat bahu. "Dia punya uang dan kekasihnya sangat cantik, aku rasa dia pantas mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya."

Kyung Soo melihat Zitao dan Krystal yang berdiri bersisian. Zitao tampak menawan dengan jas hitam, berdiri tegak dengan senyum lebar, pancaran kebahagiaan terlihat jelas dari matanya. Jung Krystal disisinya mengenakan ekspresi yang sama, terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun putih dengan pundak yang terekspos namun tidak terlihat murahan. Aura gadis itu meneriakkan keanggunan dan pesona khas perempuan terdidik yang cerdas.

"Mereka terlihat begitu serasi." Kyung Soo mendengar Joon Myeon bergumam disebelahnya.

Atensi keduanya teralih begitu melihat dua sosok yang mengenakan setelan serupa mendekat.

"Aku tidak percaya Zitao berhasil membuat kita semua berpakaian seperti ini."

Baek Hyun duduk di sebelah Kyung Soo yang kemudian diikuti oleh Luhan. Wajah Baek Hyun terlihat berseri-seri dengan _rectangle smile-_ nya yang khas sedangkan Luhan sibuk menebar aura mencekam di sekitarnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Lu. Kau terlihat tampan kok." Ujar Joon Myeon seraya tersenyum.

Dua kursi kosong yang tersisa diisi oleh Jong Dae yang datang bersama Min Seok tak lama kemudian. Zitao dan Krystal sendiri sempat menghampiri meja mereka dan berbincang-bincang sejenak sebelum kembali menghampiri tamu lain.

"Kenapa kalian duduk terpisah dengan kekasih masing-masing?"

Min Seok bertanya setelah sebelumnya bertemu pandang dengan Jong In yang melambai dari meja di depan mereka. Ada Sehun, Yifan, dan Yixing yang juga mengisi meja tersebut.

"Aku sedang malas melihat wajah Sehun." Sahut Luhan seraya mengangkat bahu.

Jong Dae di sebelahnya memutar bola mata jengah. "Harusnya kau mengapresiasi kekasihmu. Aku ragu ada orang lain yang sanggup bertahan disisimu seperti yang Sehun lakukan."

"Apa maksudmu? Sehun patut merasa beruntung karena aku masih bersamanya bahkan setelah waktu yang lama."

Kalimat Luhan menghasilkan dengusan dari Min Seok. "Dengan mulut pedasmu yang hobi mengeluarkan sarkasme? Aku rasa tidak."

Jong Dae mengamini ucapan kekasihnya. Kyung Soo lebih memilih tidak ikut campur, Luhan akan menuduhnya pengkhianat meski apa yang diutarakan teman-temannya cukup masuk akal.

"Kenapa tukar cincinnya belum dimulai?" Joon Myeon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya Krystal masih menunggu kakaknya." Sahut Baek Hyun seraya mengedarkan pandang.

Kyung Soo juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Namun suara gaduh dari pintu masuk membuat perhatian mereka tertuju kesana. Sepasang manusia berjalan memasuki aula dan Kyung Soo merasa dunianya mengerucut ke dalam wujud sosok tersebut.

" _Oh my God, is that Chan Yeol?!"_ Baek Hyun yang pertama kali berseru.

Dalam sedetik teman-temannya bangkit dan menghampiri lelaki tersebut dan mengerumuninya. Namun Kyung Soo hanya bergeming di tempatnya. Ia bahkan ragu jika saat ini paru-parunya masih bekerja. Ia memperhatikan sosok itu –Kyung Soo bahkan ragu menyebutnya dengan nama karena mungkin saja ini semua hanyalah halusinasi- membalas pelukan teman-temannya satu-persatu.

Lelaki itu…

Kyung Soo tanpa sadar membandingkan sosok itu dengan wajah yang ada di ingatannya. Potongan rambut mereka berbeda, yang sedang tersenyum tak jauh darinya memiliki rambut yang sedikit lebih pendek dengan jidat yang terpampang sempurna. Kerutan di sekitar matanya ketika tertawa bertambah namun sama sekali tidak membuat wajahnya terlihat cacat.

Zitao tampak membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sosok itu dan sedetik kemudian tatapan keduanya terkunci. Seperti gelombang, semua rasa yang selama ini Kyung Soo kubur di dasar hatinya menghantamnya dengan keras dan membuat dunia yang susah payah dibangunnya tanpa bayangan sosok itu hancur seolah tak pernah terbentuk sejak awal.

Dalam satu sentakan ia berdiri. Gerakannya yang kasar memancing perhatian beberapa tamu yang berada tak jauh darinya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Kyung Soo berbalik dan menuju _rest room_ yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Luhan yang sejak tadi tidak bergerak dari kursinya saling melempar tatapan dengan kakaknya yang duduk di meja seberang.

" _You know this?"_ Tanya Luhan dengan gerakan bibir yang dipertajam.

Yifan mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh sebelum ikut berdiri. Lelaki jangkung itu melirik sosok yang baru saja datang sejenak –yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya- sebelum berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan adik sepupunya.

Yifan menemukan adiknya berjongkok dengan punggung bersandar ke dinding. Kepalanya tenggelam diantara kedua tangannya. Jasnya tersampir di pinggir westafel dan seluruh tubuh adiknya tampak bergetar.

Tanpa suara yang lebih tua ikut berjongkok di dekat sang adik. Ia menyentuh pundak Kyung Soo dengan pelan namun tetap membuatnya terkejut.

" _Hey, ma cheri, it's me…"_

"Yi _-_ yifan _-hyung…"_

Manik Kyung Soo merefleksikan beragam emosi namun yang paling jelas adalah kesakitan. Yifan tidak tahu harus merasa marah atau bersyukur karena setelah bertahun-tahun iris gelap Kyung Soo akhirnya menunjukkan sesuatu selain kekosongan, namun hal pertama yang Yifan lihat adalah kesedihan.

" _Calm down, baby."_ Yifan berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman melalui usapan di tengkuk adiknya.

"Ke-kenapa dia ada disini, _Hyung?_ Kau juga melihatnya kan? Dia a-ada disana, ha-hatiku- sakit, _Hyung._ K-kenapa-"

Melihat bibir Kyung Soo yang bergetar dan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Yifan langsung meraih kedua pundak Kyung Soo dan mendekapnya di dadanya.

"Sshh, _breathe, Soo. Breathe."_

Kyung Soo berusaha melakukan apa yang kakaknya katakan, namun tangis yang tertahan di tenggorokannya membuat aktivitas yang selama ini menjaganya tetap hidup terasa dua kali lebih sulit.

Sampai kapanpun Do Kyung Soo tidak akan pernah bisa paham bagaimana mekanisme cinta pada diri manusia bekerja. Ia berhasil menjalani hidupnya tanpa membiarkan secuil hal tentang lelaki itu mengacaukan perisai tersebut selama delapan tahun terakhir. Lalu bagaimana bisa hanya dengan satu pandangan, semuanya berhamburan seperti abu? Kenapa takdir tidak pernah membiarkan Kyung Soo bernapas dengan tenang?

"Kyung Soo, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Yifan menatap adiknya dengan hati terenyuh. Rasa sakit yang terpancar dari manik gelap Kyung Soo terasa begitu nyata seolah semua itu juga terjadi pada Yifan. Mendadak Kyung Soo menjadi begitu mungil di dalam dekapannya.

Kyung Soo berusaha menatap sang kakak melalui penglihatannya yang kabur karena air mata.

"Jangan biarkan kehadiran Chan Yeol membuatmu terpuruk. Semuanya sudah berlalu, Soo." pegangan Yifan di pundaknya mengerat, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan. _"Get a grip, Babe. You can do this._ Aku akan memastikan dia tidak akan bisa menyakitimu lagi."

Kenyataannya adalah, Chan Yeol bahkan belum melakukan apapun namun sesak yang menghimpit dada Kyung Soo sudah membuatnya sesakit ini. Bagaimana cara Kyung Soo berada dalam satu ruangan dengan satu-satunya manusia yang mampu membuat dirinya sekacau saat ini?

Namun Kyung Soo tidak menyuarakan hal tersebut dan justru mengangguk sekali seraya menghentikan aliran air mata di wajahnya. Yifan tampak puas melihat respon sang adik. Ia membantu lelaki yang lebih kecil berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit kacau.

Yifan ikut merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut sebelum meraih tangan Kyung Soo menuju pintu keluar.

" _Let's get back."_

Semua meja tampak sudah terisi dengan tamu, para pelayan berjejer rapi di belakang meja dengan sebuah nampan berisi empat gelas anggur di tangan mereka. Di depan tampak pasangan Zitao-Krystal, di sebelanya ayah Zitao sedang menyampaikan beberapa patah kata. Yifan mendampingi Kyung Soo kembali ke mejanya kemudian menuju ke kursi yang tadi di dudukinya. Saat itulah ia menyadari Chan Yeol yang duduk diapit Sehun dan Yixing. Chan Yeol seolah fokus dengan pidato ayah Zitao namun Yifan bisa melihat bagaimana lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan repetitive ke meja yang ditempati adiknya.

Jessica memberikan cincin ke Zitao dan seluruh hadirin bertepuk tangan ketika sepasang manusia tersebut menyematkan cincin di jari masing-masing. Krystal tersenyum begitu cantik sedangkan Zitao menatapnya seperti bunga yang memuja matahari.

"Hhh, ini terasa menyenangkan." Celetuk Yixing sambil menyesap sampanyenya dengan khidmat.

"Mulai bosan hidup sebagai Tarzan, _Hyung?"_ goda Sehun.

Mereka baru saja menikmati hidangan penutup yang menyenangkan. Dan dari wajah sumringah para tamu, sangat jelas bahwa mereka juga menikmati waktu mereka disini. Musik mengalun dengan lembut, memberikan suasana romantis untuk pasangan utama malam ini.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan kata bosan, _that's my life._ Tapi dengan jujur kukatakan rasanya melegakan bisa terbebas untuk sementara." Jawab Yixing.

"Andai saja kita masih mahasiswa, aku akan menyarankanmu untuk pergi bersenang-senang, _y'know, clubbing, drink, and get laid."_ Sahut Yifan kemudian melirik Zitao dan Krystal yang masih betah di lantai dansa, bahkan dari tempat duduknya Yifan bisa merasakan aura penuh cinta di sekitar mereka, kemudian ia ingat ia sedang berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimatnya. "Tapi karena kita sudah dewasa, saranku adalah, _find someone, built relationship, and have children, maybe two or three."_

"Dan kalimat itu keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki mapan berusia 30 tahun yang masih betah melajang sampai sekarang."

Celetukan Sehun menghasilkan tatapan tajam –untuk kesekian kalinya- dari Yifan.

"Kau sendiri juga tidak lebih baik, Bocah." Yifan membalas dengan nada sengit. "Berani-beraninya kau melamar adikku tapi masih menggantungnya sampai sekarang."

"Aku bukan bocah, _Hyungnim._ Dan aku juga tidak menggantung Luhan, status kami sangat jelas."

"Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kalian belum menikah? Hubungan Zitao-Krystal bahkan tidak selama milik kalian."

Jong In dan Yixing saling bertukar pandang dan hanya bisa mendesah lelah mendengar perdebatan tidak penting antara _maknae_ dan _Hyung_ tertua diantara mereka. Sementara Chan Yeol yang sejak tadi terdiam hanya menatap teman-temannya dengan sorot geli. Sedikit-banyak ia merasa seolah kembali ke masa-masa awal pertemuan mereka semua.

"Aku rasa kalian berdua memang belum bisa menikah, melihat tingkah kekanakan kalian yang benar-benar tidak sesuai umur."

Jong In terkikik mendengar sanggahan Yixing dengan wajah mengantuk andalannya. Namun dua orang yang dimaksud sama sekali tidak menanggapi komentar barusan.

"Sudah berapa lama kita berteman, Hun?Bukankah harusnya kalian yang paling tahu alasan aku masih sendiri sampai sekarang?" Tanya Yifan.

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika kau membuktikan ucapanmu itu?" Sehun balik bertanya, kedua tangannya saling bertautan dengan siku bertumpu di permukaan meja.

" _What do you want me to do?"_ tantang Yifan.

" _Guys, I think things get a little out of-"_

"Utarakan perasaanmu pada Joon Myeon- _hyung_ dihadapan semua orang. _Right here, right now._ "

Kalimat Yixing terpotong begitu saja. Jong In bergantian menatap Yifan dan Sehun dengan perasaan tidak enak. Sehun adalah provokator sejati sedangkan Yifan adalah lelaki dengan harga diri kelewat tinggi.

"Dan apa balasannya jika aku benar-benar melakukannya?"

Sehun melepas tautan jemarinya dan menyandarkan pungung ke kursi. "Aku akan langsung melamar Luhan- _hyung_ saat itu juga."

Jong In tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar kalimat sahabatnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan kelopak melebar dan mulut menganga.

" _Are you nuts?_ Pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral, Sehun. Kau tidak bisa melandaskannya pada taruhan. _"_

Namun Sehun hanya memberikan satu lirikan tegas ke arah Jong In sebelum kembali melanjutkan adu tatapnya dengan Yifan.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung?_ Takut Joonie- _hyung_ menolakmu?"

"Heh. _You wish, Kid."_ Balas Yifan seraya berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Kau sebaiknya serius dengan kata-katamu atau kau akan menangis seperti bayi disaat aku membawa Luhan jauh darimu."

Lelaki jangkung itu meninggalkan meja mereka begitu selesai dengan ucapannya, dan Sehun mau tak mau merasa takut membayangkan Yifan benar-benar memisahkan dia dari kekasihnya. Namun ia kembali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah melakukan semuanya dengan benar, ia berhasil membangun jembatan untuk menyatukan dua _Hyung-_ nya untuk kembali bersama dan satu langkah lagi ia akan bisa memiliki Luhan seutuhnya.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, _Kid."_ Chan Yeol angkat bicara untuk pertama kalinya. "Kris tidak pernah main-main jika itu menyangkut keluarganya."

Sehun menunjukkan senyum khasnya, terlihat indah dan penuh cemar disaat yang bersamaan. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya di saku dalam jas Sehun terdapat sebuah kotak berisikan sepasang cincin. Ia memang sudah berniat melamar Luhan namun ide memasukkan Yifan dan Joon Myeon ke dalam drama kecilnya muncul ketika berada di lift tadi.

Para _Hyung-_ nya harus benar-benar berhenti memanggilnya 'bocah' mengingat betapa dewasanya Sehun jika itu berkaitan dengan orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, _Hyung._ Aku tahu persis apa yang aku lakukan, dan aku butuh sedikit bantuan kecil mengenai hal itu."

Yifan tidak melakukan apapun hingga malam semakin larut. Orang tua Zitao dan Krystal beserta kebanyakan para tamu sudah pulang. Kyung Soo menenggak gelas sampanyenya yang keenam untuk malam ini. Sepanjang pesta yang Kyung Soo lakukan hanyalah duduk di kursinya mendengarkan teman-temannya bertukar cerita, menanggapi dengan singkat ketika salah satu dari mereka melempar pertanyaan padanya.

Ia tidak pernah melirik ke meja seberang, namun ia bisa merasakan tatapan yang selama pesta berlangsung terus tertuju padanya. Tatapan dari orang itu seolah berniat membuat lubang di kepalanya dan Kyung Soo munafik jika ia mengatakan tidak terpengaruh dengan hal tersebut.

"Jangan sampai mabuk, Soo. Kau tidak boleh melewatkan pengakuan Kris." Baek Hyun berbisik di telinganya.

Kyung Soo melirik Joon Myeon di sisinya yang satunya lagi. Atensi lelaki itu sepenuhnya terarah ke Jong Dae yang tampak semangat menceritakan pengalamannya ketika berada di Berlin. Sesekali ia akan menanggapi namun kebanyakan tertawa, entah karena cerita Jong Dae memang selucu itu atau alkohol mulai mempengarui tubuhnya.

Secara teknis pesta sudah selesai dan hanya ada mereka berdua belas beserta para pelayan yang mondar mandir membersihkan meja-meja serta merapikan kursi. Jong Dae mengusulkan untuk mereka pindah ke meja panjang yang selama pesta di gunakan sebagai meja hidangan agar mereka semua bisa duduk di satu meja.

"Dimana Kris- _hyung?_ Bukankah sudah waktunya?" Tanya Baek Hyun seraya menyisiri ruangan dengan matanya.

Seolah mengetahui pikiran Baek Hyun, lelaki jangkung itu kemudian muncul dan menarik perhatian mereka semua dengan mengetukkan sendok ke gelas sampanyenya.

"Teman-teman, mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Yifan berdehem sejenak. Ia menatap satu persatu wajah sahabatnya dan mendadak rasa haru memenuhi dadanya mengetahui setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya mereka lengkap lagi.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Huang Zitao yang kini selangkah lagi menuju hidup baru. _Man,_ aku tidak pernah menyangka diantara kita semua kau yang lebih dulu akan menikah. Tenang saja, aku akan menyimpan cerita tentang kau yang menangis seperti bayi ketika kita di dalam rumah hantu waktu itu."

Sampai disini semuanya meledak dalam tawa menyisakan Zitao dengan wajah cemberut sendirian.

" _You guys promised never to bring it up again!"_ protes Zitao. Namun seperti biasa semuanya bersikap seolah tidak mendengar apapun.

"Meski begitu, _I'm so proud of you, Tao. You've grown up so much I almost miss your previous self."_ Kalimat Yifan menghasilkan _aww_ nyaring dari Baek Hyun dan Jong Dae sementara yang lain mengamininya. "Yang kedua adalah selamat datang kembali untuk sahabat lama kita yang akhirnya berhenti menjadi pengecut. Aku sebenarnya tidak puas dengan hanya satu tonjokan, tapi firasatku mengatakan kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari itu. _But still, nice to see you again, Bro."_ sampai disini Chan Yeol mendengus namun tak urung menahan senyum.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya kulakukan sejak lama." Pandangan Yifan kemudian beralih ke sosok yang duduk diantara Kyung Soo dan Yixing. Joon Myeon balas menatapnya dengan iris gelapnya yang besar, dan Yifan menemukan dirinya kembali terjatuh ke dalam pesona mata tersebut, persis seperti yang terjadi ketika dirinya bertemu Joon Myeon untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku pada seseorang."

Luhan langsung terbatuk keras dan menyemburkan sampanye yang gagal di telannya. Sehun langsung menyodorkan tisu seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku sekarang dengan kalian semua sebagai saksinya." Lanjut Yifan. "Hei, Kim Joon Myeon, _I'm in love with you. I always do."_

Diseberang Yifan, Min Seok berbisik ke telinga Kyung Soo. "Entah kenapa ini terasa familiar."

"Aku sudah lupa dengan alasan kenapa kau memutuskanku bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi sesak dan rindu yang kurasakan setiap kali aku terbangun di pagi hari tidak juga menghilang sampai sekarang. _People say 'let time heals the pain', but I guess it doesn't work for me. Because it still hurt like damn until now. Nothing change, the pain nor my feeling."_

Yifan menghela napas sekali lagi. Karena mengakui bahwa selama ini ia menderita di dalam hati bukan hal yang menyenangkan, meski Yifan melakukannya di hadapan orang-orang yang paling dipercayainya. Tapi jika itu berarti ia bisa memiliki pusat dunianya sekali lagi, maka Yifan tidak mungkin berpikir dua kali.

" _We're at our best when we're together. You're the only one person who can make me fly through the skies but still keep me grounded at the same time. These last eight years feel numb and hollow for me, and I'm sure it's going to feel the same in the future. So, can you save this miserable heart of mine and give us the chance? I promise I'll never let you down."_

Suasana berubah hening. Yifan dan sepuluh pasang mata yang lain menatap Joon Myeon, menanti jawaban atas permintaan Yifan. Selama Yifan mengungkapkan perasaannya, tak sekalipun Joon Myeon mengalihkan pandang dari mata Yifan. Jantungnya berdetak keras hingga suaranya sampai di telinganya, namun setiap kata yang dilontarkan Yifan berdering jelas seolah kalimat itu diucapkan di dalam kepala Joon Myeon sendiri.

Joon Myeon ingin berteriak dari dasar paru-parunya mengatakan bahwa selama ini Yifan tidak menderita sendirian, bahwa ia pun sama kosongnya tanpa kehadiran pria jangkung itu di sisinya. Ia ingin memberitahu Yifan alasan Joon Myeon menolak semua ajakan kencan buta teman-temannya adalah karena ia belum bisa –dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa- menghapus satu nama yang berhasil mengisi hari-hari mahasiswanya dengan tawa penuh kebahagiaan.

Ingatan akan bagaimana Joon Myeon melalui delapan tahun terakhir dengan senyum setengah hati membuatnya marah. Dan mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah alasan Yifan juga merasakan hal yang sama melingkupi hatinya dengan rasa bersalah. Semuanya bercampur dan berputar-putar di dalam benak Joon Myeon sehingga hal yang dilakukannya adalah bangkit dari posisinya. Sebelas pasang mata mengikutinya ketika ia mengambil langkah, namun yang dipedulikannya hanyalah sepasang manik _hazel_ yang bertahun-tahun ini Joon Myeon rindukan.

Ia berhenti tepat dihadapan Yifan, selanjutnya ia mengatakan satu kata yang sejak tadi berseliweran di kepalanya.

"Bodoh."

Tampaknya kata itu bukanlah respon yang diharapkan maupun diperkirakan Yifan karena ia menatap yang lebih pendek dengan alis bertaut.

Namun Joon Myeon tidak peduli.

"Dasar bodoh." Ia mengatakannya sambil memukul dada Yifan dengan kepalan tangan. "Yifan bodoh. _Stupid, dummy, idiot!"_ setiap umpatannya diikuti dengan satu pukulan mendarat di dada Yifan.

"Hei, Joonie-"

" _Do not call me Joonie, you selfish fool!"_ Joon Myeon menyela. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya? Harusnya kau mengejarku malam itu, Sialan! Aku terjaga sepanjang malam karena mengira kau akan datang! Harusnya kau menolak keputusanku waktu itu jadi kita tidak perlu berpisah dan membiarkanku menderita hingga delapan tahun lamanya! Dasar Yifan bo-"

" _Baby."_ Sepasang tangan besar menangkup wajahnya dan menghentikan semua racauan Joon Myeon. _"I love you."_

Kalimat itu mampu mengembalikan kewarasan Joon Meon pada tempatnya. Namun itu berefek pada kesadaran bahwa mereka berada pada situasi ini sebenarnya adalah karena Joon Myeon sendiri. Rasa bersalah memenuhi dadanya, juga kantung matanya.

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis."

Namun sebuah isakan justru keluar. Yifan menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang sangat dirindukan Joon Myeon.

"Maaf." Ujar yang lebih pendek dengan suara bergetar. "Maaf sudah menyakitimu. Aku menyesal. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

"Ssshhh. _It is okay, Baby. I've got you." I swear I'll never let you go anymore._

Joon Myeon merangkul pundak Yifan erat-erat seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung pada lelaki itu. Aroma Yifan memberikan ketenangan dan cara Yifan merangkulnya membuat Joon Myeon yakin ia bisa mempercayakan semuanya terhadap lelaki tersebut.

Suara tepuk tangan menyadarkan Joon Myeon bahwa sejak tadi ada sepuluh pasang mata yang menyaksikan semuanya. Rasa malu merambat hingga ke daun telinganya namun kerinduannya pada Yifan jauh lebih besar.

Disisi lain Luhan di tempatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kakaknya, meski begitu ia tidak bisa menampik kelegaan melihat cengiran lebar Yifan yang meskipun tetap terlihat bodoh namun Luhan rindukan.

Saudaranya kini bahagia, dan itu adalah yang terpenting.

Ditengah-tengah suara riuh tepuk tangan, sebelah tangan Yifan yang tidak memeluk Joon Myeon mendadak terangkat. Telunjuknya teracung pada seseorang dan tatapan matanya berubah tajam dan menantang.

" _Your turn."_

Luhan –dan juga yang lain- mengikuti arah pandang yang lebih tua dan berhenti pada sosok yang duduk tepat dihadapan Luhan. Oh Sehun yang menjadi pusat atensi hanya memberikan lirikan ringkas, karena detik berikutnya ia membawa matanya bertemu dengan milik Luhan. Sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah tidak mengerti, ia bergantian memandang Sehun yang masih bertahan dengan mimik datar andalannya dan Yifan yang tampak tenang menanti sesuatu.

"Hei." Panggilan itu lantas menarik perhatian Luhan kembali ke arah sang kekasih.

Sehun mengubah posisi dan menumpukan beban tubuhnya di kedua siku yang menempel ke meja. Sudah berapa lama mereka bersama? Luhan tanpa sadar bertanya dalam hati. Entah bagaimana, wajah dihadapannya adalah wajah yang paling sering dilihatnya sebelum tidur di malam hari dan ketika terjaga keesokan harinya, namun Luhan menemukan dirinya kembali terpesona akan ketampanan Sehun.

Keindahan sesuatu harusnya memudar seiring berlalunya waktu, bukan begitu? Bukannya kembali terperangkap seolah melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali.

Sesuatu di dalam mata Sehun membuat jantung Luhan berdetak dalam ritme yang salah.

"'Wajahmu adalah satu-satunya hal yang muncul di benakku setiap kali aku berpikir tentang masa depan.' Aku pernah berkata seperti itu padamu dulu."

Kalimat Sehun membungkam suara-suara di sekitar Luhan. Benaknya memutar kenangan tersebut, ketika Sehun menyodorkan cincin di depan sebuah gereja di tengah senja musim dingin. Cincin yang sejak hari itu terus terpasang di jari manis Luhan.

Sudut bibir Sehun sedikit terangkat, dan Luhan tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya juga sedang mengenang momen yang sama.

"Usiaku delapan belas tahun ketika mengatakannya, dan aku benar bukan? Kau menjelma menjadi masa depan tersebut."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan hal _cheesy_ seperti itu?" Luhan memasang wajah terganggu namun siapapun bisa melihat bagaimana ucapan Sehun mempengaruhinya.

"Kau tahu _Hyung,_ bertemu denganmu adalah takdir tapi memilikimu merupakan sebuah keajaiban paling luar biasa yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. _Do you know why? Because you make me be the best person I can."_

Respon yang variatif saling bertindihan di udara. Baek Hyun mencicit _aww_ sedangkan Min Seok terlihat seperti menahan sembelit. Wajah Luhan sendiri sudah sepenuhnya merah dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengerang nyaring,

"Astaga, kau bahkan lebih parah dari Kris."

" _Ya!"_ yang disebut memasang mimik keberatan.

Namun Sehun tetap melanjutkan. "Kau membuatku percaya bahwa kebahagiaan datang dari hal-hal sederhana." Sehun meraih tangan kiri Luhan yang berada di atas meja, memegangnya lembut seolah takut jemari itu akan retak jika ia genggam terlalu erat. "Karena itu yang aku rasakan selama ini. Aku bahagia hanya dengan melihatmu pertama kali ketika terjaga, aku bahagia mengetahui kau belajar memasak hanya agar aku tidak mati karena ramen instan, aku bahagia ketika kau memutar lagu kesukaanku di stasiun radio, aku bahagia hanya dengan menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini."

"Sehun-ah…"

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat mendengar kalimat Sehun. Pandangannya sedikit kabur oleh cairan bening yang timbul di pelupuk matanya. Tapi itu bukan masalah, karena Luhan bisa melihat iris gelap di depannya pun berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi diantara semua itu, yang paling kusyukuri adalah kau bersedia bertahan disisiku selama ini. Tidak pernah mengeluh meski aku sering memberimu saat-saat sulit. Setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu hanyalah berisi kebahagiaan dan kini aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa aku sekarang jika saja kau tidak ada."

Waktu seolah berhenti ketika Sehun mengambil napas panjang sebelum berucap. _"So, with all explanation I've told you, the conclution is,"_ kemudian meletakkan sebuah cincin di atas meja tepat diantara keduanya. _"-you have to marry me, Luhan-hyung."_

Mata Luhan terlapisi cairan bening yang bertumpuk, tapi bibirnya mengulum senyum lebar yang menjadi kesukaan Sehun.

" _It's 'Marry me, please', dumbass"_

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya menampilkan ekpsresi datar andalannya namun sorot matanya meneriakkan isi hatinya dengan keras.

"Itu bukan permintaan. Aku tidak memberikanmu pilihan untuk menolak."

Terpisah beberapa deret kursi dari keduanya, Jong In mengerang _"Oh my God."_

Meski begitu Luhan tetap mengambil cincin perak tersebut dan memasangkannya di jari manisnya sendiri, mengganti posisi cincin yang dulu diberikan Sehun padanya ke tangan kanan. "Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan lebih romantis?"

Sehun terkekeh melihat semu yang berkumpul di sekitar pipi kekasihnya. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Luhan balas bertanya.

"Kau menerima lamaranku?"

"Memangnya ada pilihan lain?" dan Luhan masih ingat persis jawaban Sehun dulu.

"Opsinya hanya 'Ya' dan 'Aku bersedia.'"

Dan Luhan kembali menyambung disertai dengusan. "Percaya diri sekali."

"Itu karena kau mencintaiku."

"Memangnya itu cukup?"

Kali ini jawabannya tidak langsung datang. Sehun menatapnya lamat seolah mencari sesuatu dan ketika ia menemukannya, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Untuk yang akan datang? _Ya, itu cukup, Hyung."_

Sehun meraih tangan kirinya kemudian membawanya ke bibir. Mengecup jemarinya tepat di bagian cincin pemberiannya terpasang.

Sedetik kemudian, teman-teman mereka menghambur dan memeluk keduanya bergantian. Meneriakkan ucapan selamat tepat di telinga mereka. Luhan tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi.

Hal yang terjadi malam ini memunculkan beragam emosi dalam dada Kyung Soo. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah ranjang. Aroma _softener_ pada bed cover membantu merilekskan otot-ototnya yang menegang.

Kyung Soo menghitung napasnya dalam hati hingga angka tiga puluh sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk membersihkan diri. Ia baru saja selesai berpakaian ketika suara dentingan bel memenuhi udara. Kyung Soo menoleh ke arah pintu lalu beralih ke jam digital di nakas di sebelah tempat tidur, keningnya mengerut memikirkan seseorang datang ke kamarnya pada pukul empat dini hari.

Bel kamarnya di tekan sekali lagi dan akhirnya Kyung Soo melangkah menuju pintu setelah memastikan pakaiannya terpasang dengan benar. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos yang besar dan celana katun pendek.

Ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa pusing untuk mengeceknya lebih dulu. Berpikir itu mungkin Luhan atau Baek Hyun atau bisa jadi Yifan. Sosok yang menunggunya di depan pintu jelas bukan ketiga nama tadi namun mampu membuat matanya yang menyorot sayu kembali terbuka lebar.

Park Chan Yeol berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Tersenyum tipis seraya mengangkat tangan dan Kyung Soo hanya menatap.

"Hai."

Suaranya terdengar familiar dan asing disaat yang bersamaan namun Kyung Soo masih bergeming.

" _Do you have time? I wanna talk."_

Yang ingin Kyung Soo lakukan adalah membanting pintu kamarnya sekuat tenaga kemudian bersembunyi di balik selimut dan tidur lelap namun ia mengubur keinginan itu dalam-dalam. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya saat ini tapi disisi yang lain ia juga mengerti bahwa mereka memang perlu bicara. Ada banyak hal yang perlu mereka selesaikan meski Kyung Soo tidak bisa memastikan hal itu tidak menimbulkan luka baru atau rasa sesal setelahnya.

Jadi Kyung Soo membersihkan tenggorokannya dan berujar, "Yeah, tentu saja."

Chan Yeol membawanya ke taman hotel. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan lampu taman yang menjadi penerang di kedua sisi mereka. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan mengisi udara sekitar, Kyung Soo berusaha merapatkan jaketnya meski sebenarnya udara musim gugur sama sekali tidak dirasakannya. Chan Yeol berhenti melangkah tepat di bawah lampu jalan dan membawa tubuhnya menghadap Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo menguatkan diri untuk menatap sepasang manik _hazel_ yang dulu, dulu sekali merupakan hal konstan di hidupnya. Dan setelah sekian lama mata itu kembali terarah padanya, Kyung Soo tidak tahu harus merasakan apa.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Kyung Soo memutuskan untuk memulai ketika Chan Yeol tak kunjung bersuara.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kabarmu setelah– uh, selama beberapa tahun terakhir."

Chan Yeol mengusap tengkuknya canggung dan saat itulah Kyung Soo menyadari deretan huruf klasik berwarna hitam di sepanjang lengan bawah yang lebih tinggi. Kyung Soo tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas tulisan tersebut karena sebagiannya tenggelam dalam lengan jaket Chan Yeol, namun sepertinya itu dalam Bahasa asing.

"Sejak kapan kau memasang tato?"

Pertanyaan itu harusnya tetap berada di kepala Kyung Soo dan Chan Yeol sendiri tampak tidak menyangka Kyung Soo akan memperhatikannya.

Yang lebih tinggi tanpa sadar mengusap ukiran tato di lengannya. "Ah, ini kudapatkan di hari kelulusanku beberapa tahun lalu."

Banyak hal yang terlintas di benak Kyung Soo ketika mendengar hal tersebut, seperti dimana Chan Yeol menyelesaikan kuliahnya atau mengambil jurusan apa, atau sesederhana apa kesibukan laki-laki tersebut saat ini. Namun semua itu Kyung Soo biarkan tertimbun dalam kepalanya.

"Jadi… kau ingin bicara apa?" Kyung Soo kembali bertanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyung Soo berusaha mencerna pertanyaan tersebut. Bagaimana kabar Do Kyung Soo? Ia menjalani hari-harinya di rumah sakit dengan baik, mengunjungi ibunya setiap akhir pekan, dan ia baru saja menghadiri pesta pertunangan salah satu sahabatnya bersama sahabatnya yang lain. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja asal dosis kopi hariannya terpenuhi.

" _Everything is fine."_

Satu kalimat singkat tadi tampaknya tidak memuaskan Chan Yeol. "Benarkah? Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Apakah-"

"Ya. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Potong Kyung Soo terlampau cepat. "Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar karena semuanya baik-baik saja. _Aku_ baik-baik saja. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kerutan di kening Chan Yeol semakin bertambah. Iris cokelatnya menatap Kyung Soo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sedangkan Kyung Soo masih bergeming dengan wajah datar.

Akhirnya Chan Yeol menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah- apakah kau bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia." Kalimat itu Kyung Soo utarakan dengan nada dan wajah yang terlalu datar.

"Kau yakin?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk sekali. "Tentu saja. Memangnya ada alasan untuk aku tidak bahagia? Aku menyukai apa yang aku lakukan, aku tinggal bersama ibu dan saudara-saudaraku, aku bisa membeli apapun yang aku inginkan, dan aku memiliki sahabat yang selalu mendukungku. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak bahagia."

Sudut bibir Chan Yeol terangkat dan mendadak dada Kyung Soo terasa begitu penuh seolah selama ini tempat tersebut kosong.

" _Glad to hear that."_ Chan Yeol setengah berbisik mengucapkannya seolah ia sedang berucap syukur pada Pencipta. Seolah kebahagiaan Kyung Soo adalah sesuatu yang selalu terucap dalam doanya, dan mungkin saja memang seperti itu.

Tapi yang justru Kyung Soo rasakan adalah pedih karena meskipun apa yang Kyung Soo paparkan tadi benar adanya, kenyataannya adalah Kyung Soo sendiri tidak tahu apakah selama ini ia bahagia atau tidak. Ia tidak merasakan letupan-letupan menyenangkan di dadanya ketika seluruh keluarganya memberinya pesta kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Kyung Soo hendak berbalik namun Chan Yeol menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Soo."

"Apa lagi?" harusnya kalimat itu keluar dengan datar namun Kyung Soo tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi. Ia berpura-pura tidak melihat kilat sedih yang terlintas di iris Chan Yeol ketika ia menghentakkan tangannya.

"Setidaknya izinkan aku minta ma-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." Sekali lagi Kyung Soo memotong kalimat Chan Yeol. "Aku melakukan persis apa yang kau minta. Aku hidup dengan baik dan tidak pernah lagi mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

Chan Yeol tidak membalas. Ia hanya menatap Kyung Soo dengan berbagai macam emosi yang berputar di dalam matanya. Namun Kyung Soo sudah terlalu lelah untuk berusaha mengerti.

Do Kyung Soo _tidak_ bahagia. Dan dari berjuta-juta manusia di bumi ini, orang yang harusnya paling mengetahui hal tersebut adalah sosok di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi disinilah mereka sekarang, Park Chan Yeol –pusat seluruh tawa dan tangisnya- dengan mudahnya percaya bahwa selama delapan tahun terakhir Kyung Soo lalui dengan bahagia.

Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dulu Chan Yeol selalu memanggilnya bunga matahari? Apakah Chan Yeol lupa jika lelaki itu adalah matahari bagi Kyung Soo? Bagaimana mungkin Kyung Soo bahagia tanpa mataharinya?

"Aku sudah berhenti menoleh ke belakang, Chan Yeol. Kau pergi dan memintaku menghadapi semuanya seorang diri. Itu yang aku lakukan selama delapan tahun terakhir."

Mungkin sejak dulu Chan Yeol tidak pernah mengerti. Jika saja ia mengerti ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyung Soo dan mereka tidak akan berada di situasi canggung seperti ini dengan salah satu dari mereka menanyakan kebahagiaan yang lain.

"Seharusnya kau memastikan diri terlebih dulu sebelum meminta _ku_ melakukannya."

Dengan itu Kyung Soo berbalik dan melangkah. Kali ini Chan Yeol tidak menghentikannya dan Kyung Soo juga tidak berharap Chan Yeol melakukan apapun. Ia melangkah secepat yang ia bisa, menghiraukan detak jantungnya bekerja tidak semestinya hingga bunyinya sampai di telinganya sendiri.

Ia juga mengabaikan rasa beku ketika angin musim gugur menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Tidak, ia tidak boleh memikirkan rasa sakit yang kini menyerang dadanya karena semuanya sudah berlalu. Kyung Soo tidak peduli sekuat apapun jantungnya berdetak ketika berada di dekat Chan Yeol, ia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam hidupya sekali lagi. Kyung Soo berhasil bertahan dengan lubang di dadanya selama delapan tahun terakhir, ia akan membiarkannya tetap seperti itu.

Kyung Soo meninggalkan Paris sendirian hari itu juga.

 **tbc**


End file.
